Supremacy
by Shining Riku
Summary: An evil force wishes to control the universe, and there is only one way. It lies with a forbidden artifact that twists the very nature of the universe. Can the Smashers stop the madness of the Dark Union? Mega Multicrossover! Please, enjoy!
1. Supremacy

Supremacy

In a dimension parallel to our own, light constantly battles evil. In recent times, an explosive increase in dark has put light under extreme pressure, to the point of collapse.

To remedy the situation, a certain hero has petitioned for aid, and plans to gather all light to fight the darkness together. It is the last chance, the last attempt. Light's last hope.

A battle for Supremacy…


	2. Flight from Darkness

Aha ha ha! I'm at it again! This is my fifth story i have started. I got the idea after playing about ten tournaments with my younger brother, and i really hope this story is fun for you to read. Mind you, this is only the start of it. If you like Mission Impossible stuff, you may really like this story. Unfortunately, the good stuff has yet to kick in, and it will be a few chapters before this story hits max action and stuff. Anyways, i really hope you enjoy this chapter regardless.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with SSBM. I'm responsible for my story only, and possibly some OCs. Otherwise, Nintendo and Hal laboratories and anybody else that helped make SSBM own the rest.

Now, for the story! I hope you enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huff" "Huff" "Huff"

_If that creature catches me, I'm-a gone._

Ironically, the night was calm, and the moon hung from the sky like some incandescent orb. The navy blue night sky was clear, only for a few scattered clouds that loomed above like evil omens. The night was bright because of the moon, but as a figure darted about under the cover of the forest, an unusually thick cloud passed in front of the moon and smothered the landscape in dark.

"Huff" "Huff" Huff"

_Snap_

The figure froze completely, right on the spot. Whatever was chasing him, it was now looking right at him. He could sense it. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled, and he began to sweat. A shiver shot down his spine, and he dared to look behind him.

Nothing.

He took his chances, and dashed for another patch of trees where he may be able to hide. Before he could gain the sanctity of the trees, a loud roar echoed through the woods.

_Curses! It a-saw me!_

He crouched, and jumped from the ground right into the top of a tree just as a huge blast of fire incinerated the ground where he was moments before.

_If only I could see the beast!_

He would have no such luck. It was floating right in front of him, and he couldn't even see it. He heard its raspy, rattling breath as he clung to the top of the tree. He let go and fell from the tree as there was a slashing noise and the top of the tree separated from the rest, as if a huge scythe slashed it down. He landed on his feet and ran for all he was worth away from the invisible entity. It seemed to be everywhere. He couldn't outrun it. Period.

He dived head first and rolled behind a tree as another ball of magma soared past him and obliterated a tree not ten feet away from him. He continued his mad dash in the night, but failed at every turn to escape his hunter. Everywhere he looked, it was there, ready to take another shot at him. He was wearing down, soon…..it would get him, and all hope would be lost. But as he ran, he was doing other things besides just moving his legs. He was using his brains, like all smart people do. He began to notice some form of obscure pattern the pursuer followed, and what he planned to do next was downright risky, but if it worked, he would like to see the blessed sunlight again, surely. He couldn't say the same for his pursuer, though, heh heh heh…

He tore though the forest at top speed, and waited for the beast to do just what he wanted it to do. He could sense it flying to his right

_NO, that's not what I want!_

He was forced to dive to the side again, as yet another ball of magma flew at him. By now, the whole forest was catching on fire, but it didn't bother him a bit. Yet. That was, until he found it hard to breathe. Now he cared.

_He's forcing me into a situation that puts the odds against me. What choice do I have?_

He ran out of the woods, against his will. Forsaking the cover it provided, he dashed out into open fields that lay on the other side of the forest. He could feel the entity floating to his left now. He jumped up as it flew at him and a pair of invisible razors cut empty air. He aimed his fist carefully, and slammed his fist down onto a thick skull. The blow landed the invisible pursuer, and the shock slightly disrupted its invisibility. The silhouette of a giant turtle faded into sight for a brief moment, and then it disappeared again. It got up, and inhaled deeply for another magma blast. The moon reappeared, and revealed the one the entity hunted.

It was none other than Mario!

"Bowser, It is a-time to show yourself. I am tired of the Cat-get-mouse game already!" Mario called out into the seemingly empty night air.

_GGRRRRRRRR…….._"Mario, you surely know how I despise you. You fail to understand your predicament. Yes, I was just playing with you." The air responded menacingly. "But now I have found what I finally desired. I was foolish to think that something as stupid as a stick with a star on it could help me. Wishes never did me any good. Now you're about to find that out the hard way! Pray if you must. Nothing will save you now. The dawn will weep with your blood!"

Mario shuddered, but regained his composure.

"If I must die, at least let me see you when it happens."

"As spiteful as I am, I shall grant your request…."

Bowser faded into view, but something about him was…unnatural. His eyes glowed with a demonic light, and yet they were soulless pits of empty blackness. And then there was the fact that he was floating.

But as soon as he faded into existence, he faded back out.

"What!-" Mario began, but whatever he said next was drowned out by a high, loud roaring laugh.

"Did you really think I would do that for you, plumber?" Bowser asked mockingly. "On your part, that was just _plumb_ stupid of you to think that! Now I have to ask you to die! And please do scream as much as you like! I want this to be fun!"

"You forget yourself, Bowser. I see that you are already lost. You are lost in your own darkness."

Mario straightened his hat, and got into his battle position.

Bowser glided full speed towards Mario, and tried slashing him. Suddenly, he was facing the other direction.

"How could you miss so badly, Bowser? I'm a-over here!" Mario called out.

Bowser turned towards Mario in fury, but it wasn't noticeable because he was invisible. Mario was holding a yellow cape in his left hand.

"Just because you have a magical diaper cloth doesn't mean you'll win this time, Mario! It is time you faced the darkness and perished!"

Bowser inhaled again, but purple fire formed inside his mouth instead of normal fire. The inhaling stopped, and Mario dived out of the way as a torrent of purple fire poured from Bowser's mouth.

"How'd ya like them apples?" Bowser asked.

Mario was nowhere to be seen.

"Come out you coward! Whenever I finally get the ultimate powers to whoop you, you always run away with your tail between your legs!" Bowser roared in fury.

Mario was having a hard time from keeping himself from laughing. He clung to Bowser's back spines, where his armor was too thick for him to feel anything. Mario carefully clambered up the shell, and wound up another massive punch. He rammed his fist into the back of Bowser's skull for the second time, and by now Bowser was seeing stars.

"I HATE STARS!" Bowser roared while swatting at empty air. Mario replied with a fierce kick to the lower jaw, and that shut him up. Punches and kicks landed all over his head, and Bowser couldn't do a thing about it. Mario jumped off his shell, and did a few back flips before landing a bus length away from Bowser.

"You'll pay for that, you impudent whelp! Eat this, blubby!"

Bowser inhaled once again, but this time it was purple magma that formed. Bowser let it fly, and it flew faster than the other meteors. This is exactly what Mario wanted. He pulled his cape out again, and batted it as if he was playing tennis.

Lacking the reflexes to dodge his own attack, Bowser took the attack right in his chest.

Before becoming enveloped in purple magma, Bowser managed to say,

"Now, I do not find that I like fire as much as I used to."

Mario walked up to the smoldering yet not dead Bowser, and replied,

"You see, Bowser, I didn't have to beat you. You beat yourself. I congratulate you on your overwhelming stupidity. May we meet again someday."

He walked off into the sunrise, but Bowser wasn't finished speaking yet.

"You forget, too, Mario. There are others like me out there somewhere. This is only the beginning. Mark my words." After calling this out to Mario, he collapsed under the weight of the hardening magma and passed out in the embrace of the warm light of Dawn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That, was the beginning. I hope it was a good start.

I really would apreciate a few reviews. They are most welcome. If you must flame, do so in as kind a manner as possible. Believe it or not, it is possible to flame nicely. In other words, you say it in a manner that is as not insulting as possible, and then request that they make changes here or there.

Well, that's all for today. Thanks again for reading!


	3. Search for Light

One thing that Mario knew as a fact, was that he couldn't win alone.

He was going to have to gather the Smashers again.

He dug in his pocket for a very important object. The Super Smash Phone.

It was basically a cell phone, but it was red and it had the smash symbol on the back.

The smash symbol is a circle with two lines cut in it.

Mario deeply regretted having to call his 'friends'. Last time he did this, it was pure chaos. It was one large brawl, and everybody's pride was hurt in some way or another.

Mario gulped, and pressed a few buttons.

_I hope this works, but most likely, some of our group threw their phones away after what happened._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luigi was sitting on his couch, watching a scary movie and eating popcorn. The lights in the room were off, and it was dark in the room except for the TV.

"No…Don't eat him…" Luigi moaned. He was particularly easy to scare in this point in time.

This is exactly why he screamed like a girl when his phone rang.

After a minute of ringing, he had enough sense to finally answer it.

"Ye…ye…yes?" He asked meekly into the speaker.

"It's-a-me! Mario!" Mario assured his brother.

"Oh! Hello brother! Wassup?"

"Uh…I'm not sure how to explain it, Luigi, but stuff has been, going on, and…I'm afraid we need to call the Smashers together again."

"You HAVE to be kidding me!"

"I wish I was Luigi, but right now I am serious. VERY SERIOUS!" Mario placed heavy emphasis on the last two words.

"Yeah, I figured. What do you need me to do?" Luigi asked.

"Well, I'm thinking. I need to gather everybody as quickly as possible, and I'm thinking we should gather at the Smash Mansion."

"That place is cool enough. I think this may work. Or maybe I am very very wrong."

"Possibly, but for now, try calling other members of the Smash squad, and tell them to get to the Smash Mansion as soon as possible."

"I'm on it." Luigi assured his brother.

"Right, well, when I finish calling people, I'll give you a call to let you know when to be there."

"Right. Take care, Mario."

"You too, Luigi."

_Click_

Luigi sighed, and pocketed the phone again. First, he decided, that he would finish watching the movie, and then he'd call people.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mario tapped in another number combination, and waited for the phone to pick up.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

_BEEP!_

"Hey there, Mr. game and watch."

"_BEEP BEEP!" _

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me!" Mario barked into the phone.

"_BEEP!_"

"I don't care what you think of me! Get your butt over to the Smash Mansion, and make it snappy!"

_"BEEP!"_

_Click._

"Stupid game and watch. Now I need to call somebody else." Mario muttered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kirby sat peacefully under a tree, watching the clouds drift lazily across the blue expanse that is called sky.

Ring!

"Poyo?" Kirby asked curiously.

He reached into his huge mouth, and pulled out his phone.

He pressed the talk button, and asked, "Poyo?"

"That you Kirby?" Mario's voice asked over the phone.

"Poypoypoypoypoy!" Kirby squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, This is-a Mario. Kirby, I need you to come to the Smash Mansion again. Think you can come?"

"Poy yo poy?" Kirby asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I will have plenty of apples here waiting for you."

"POYO!" Kirby shouted his agreement.

"Good, I'll see you later, Kirby. Bye bye for now."

_Click._

"Poy…" Kirby sighed.

He sat under the tree for a few more moments, and then swallowed his phone again. He got up, and then floated his way into the top of the tree, and perched on a branch much like a bird. He closed his eyes, and then opened his mouth way wide. He sucked all the apples off of the tree, and then after gorging himself, he jumped out and readied his warpstar. He really wanted those apples.

_ZOOM!!!!!!!!!!!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, there's another recruit recruited." Mario said to himself.

"A-Here we go again…'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link walked up to the pedestal in the temple of time, looking at everything one last time.

He approached the pedestal reverently, and drew his sword, the Master Sword.

He spun it around in a dangerous dance of beauty, and just as he was about to stick it back in its hole, his phone rang.

He sheathed his sword, and grabbed his phone, all the while muttering angrily.

"Yes?" He asked, careful to disguise how mad he was.

"Is this Link I'm speaking to?" Mario asked over the phone.

"Is that you, Mario?" Link asked surprised.

"Yes, it is-a me."

"This had better be good. I was about to put the Master Sword back. And in style, too, I might add!"

"Right, well, we need your power once again, Link. Something's up, and if we unite, we may be able to do away with it. I lack the power to handle it myself. Think you can come?"

"…I'll think about it. Just keep in mind, the longer I leave this place unsealed, the longer Ganondorf has to wreak havoc on the world."

"We'll get rid of the git while he's wandering about. He's not as important right now."

"Whatever. Where do we meet?" Link asked annoyed.

"Smash Mansion."

"Right, well, I'll see you there in about a half day's time, then. I have a few last minute preparations to make, and a few errands to run. Need me to contact anybody while we're on the subject?"

"Yeah, get Zelda over here at all costs. We need ya both very badly." Mario pleaded.

"Alright, then. I'll bring Zelda. See you later, Mario."

"Good bye for now, then, Link."

_Click_

"Great. More snot to beat out of people." Link snorted with distaste. "May as well do a good job of it."

He walked out of the temple, and shut the doors. He left the temple grounds, and made his way to Zelda's castle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Marth and Roy clashed their swords, right in the middle of a huge battle.

RING!

They just stared at each other, too shocked to do much else.

Then Marth grabbed his phone and pressed the speaker button.

"Hello, Marth!" Mario called out.

"Konnichiwa!" Marth replied in a friendly manner.

"Hello to you too. Is Roy there with you?"

Marth replied in Japanese.

"Good. I need you both to come to the Smash Mansion tonight."

"Hi…" Marth responded.

"Alright, then. I still need to find you an English tutor, right?"

Marth and Roy both reply in Japanese.

"Ok, I'll see you two later."

"Sayonara, Baca!" Marth taunted over the phone.

"What did y-"

_Click_

Marth laughed at his joke, and Roy joined in on the laughter. After a hearty and cruel chuckle, they resumed their swordfight.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That dude's a-gonna get it when I see him next…" Mario threatened the phone.

He rapped out another number, and held the phone up to his ear again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours later.

After many humorous calls, snide remarks, and fussing, Mario managed to gather all of the former smash members, minus Ganondorf and Bowser.

Obviously, they were fighting against the two, and were no longer allies or anything of the sort.

It was a rough day, and Mario was tired from his battle with Bowser and talking with so many people. He used the warp pad inside his house to teleport to the Smash Mansion, and went to the living room to take a nap. He lay on the sofa, and pulled his hat over his eyes. Before long, he was sawing logs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Just some quick translation.

For those of you that did not understand the Japanese above, here are the translations.

Konnichiwa: Hello

Hi: Ok

Sayonara: Goodbye

Baca: Fool

I hope this chapter was fun to read. Please review! I'll update as soon as I can!


	4. Reunion

RING!

Mario rolled off the couch when the bell rang, and he hit the floor with a thud.

"A-mama mia!" Mario moaned.

He walked up to the door, and opened it, yawning.

"POYO!"

"Oh…'Yawn'…Hey, there, Kirby."

"Poy yo oy popo?"

"Yes, your apples are in the kitchen inside the refrigerator."

"POYO POYO!"

Kirby dashed off to the kitchen to gorge himself on apples.

"Silly little tyke." Mario said to himself.

He tried to shut the door, but it bounced off Samus' head. The door swung back inside the house, but Samus stood there as if nothing happened.

Then she pressed a button on her helmet, and spoke.

"Hello, Mario."

"Did you go and install that phone in your helmet?" Mario asked incredulously.

"Yes, did, as a matter of fact."

"That's pretty cool, but that's acting like your obsessed. Take the helmet off so that we can see you.

"No. I like my helmey." Samus whined playfully.

"Whatever. Why don't ya go ahead and train in the Hologram room?"

"WONDERFUL Idea! I think I'll do that!"

Samus stood there for a second, and then activated her booster pack. She rocketed upwards, and landed on the balcony above, and ran to the hologram room like a maniac.

"That was Samus, Right?" Fox asked from the doorway.

"Good to see you again, Fox!" Mario greeted him cordially.

"Good to see you too. My trigger finger is itching to blast some targets. I'll be in the hologram room if you need me. Besides, Samus is only happy as long as she's shooting stuff."

"Me too." Falco said out of nowhere.

"Get over here, you bird brain." Fox said harshly.

"Right, we'll be in the Hologram room."

ZOOM!

Just like that, they ran up the stairs, and were in the hologram room.

"A-mama mia." Mario sighed. He was about to shut the door again, but he saw Marth and Roy walking up the path.

"Konnichiwa!" Both of them greeted Mario.

"Hello, Marth and Roy. How're things going back in Altea and Pherae?"

They spoke in Japanese.

"I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!" Mario shouted.

They shouted back in Japanese.

They argued the whole time, while the rest of the Smashers walked in the door, careful to avoid the maniacal Italian and the two Japanese swordsmen.

"THAT'S IT!" Mario screamed. "I CAN'T STAND YOU TWO!"

"And neither can we." Marth replied.

"I agree with Marth." Roy agreed.

Mario just gaped, and slowly began to pull his moustache out.

"Oops. I just blew our cover." Marth whispered to Roy.

"Good going, _Martha."_

"You have insulted me! Meet me in the Hologram room, and prepare to get your butt whipped!" Marth challenged his partner in pranks.

"Bring it on!" Roy taunted.

They both ran up the stairs, and into the hologram room, while taking swings at each other.

"Did they just speak English?" Peach asked blondly.

"They did, Peach, They did." Mario replied calmly, still pulling his moustache out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

HA ha. Anyways, this chapter is finished. Next chapter, they begin training to become

**_AGENTS!_** Cool! This'll be the craziest Smash adventure yet!

If you like Mission impossible stuff, you'll like this story. Till next time!


	5. Smash the Impossible

"Order! ORDER!" Mario called out forcefully.

The Smashers sat in the auditorium, which was also the hologram room. It was set up like a staging area, with a stage people could battle on that everybody could see. The stage had hologram projectors that could project images that the battlers could interact with, and actually touch. The whole area was carpeted with nice, soft red velvet carpet, and the walls were also holographic. The seats were like movie theater seats, so they started out comfy, but got really tiresome after a while. Lots of people were squirming in their seats, especially Marth and Roy. They were still at it, taking swings at each other.

Mario had a hammer in his hand and a podium much like a judge would, and due to his extreme anger earlier, he still lacked a moustache.

"I warned you two!" he called out to Marth and Roy. They ignored him completely, and kept swinging. "You asked for it!" Mario shouted out. He tossed his hammer, and neatly bopped both on the head. They slumped to the floor, out cold.

"There. Now are you people a-gonna listen to me?" Mario asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Samus said into her speaker inside her helmet. "As long as I get to shoot stuff soon, I'll be happy. If you don't finish soon, you'll be dancing." She threatened.

"Yeah, she's never gone this long without shooting something that moves." Falco whispered into Fox's ear. Fox nodded his agreement.

"Believe it or not, I heard that." Samus spoke again.

Falco sat up straight in his chair, but not without whimpering first.

"You'll fry, birdie, if you open that big beak of yours again." Samus continued.

"I get the point." Falco squeaked.

"POYO!" Kirby shouted for no apparent reason.

Marth and Roy woke up, but behaved for once in their lives.

"You may continue." Marth replied respectfully.

"Thank you…M…" Mario looked at him in shock, unable to believe the fact that he was behaving.

"Right, anyways, A-bad stuff has been happening, and we need to do a-something about it!" Mario spoke out over the auditorium.

"We know that already! Get to the point!" Link called back.

"Right, then! I met Bowser in the woods again just two days ago! And he was _Invisible!_"

"EEEEEEEEP!" Luigi shrieked.

"Luigi, Don't worry, I a-whooped him good!"

"G…good."

"Anyways, Bowser was possessed or something and I believe we are now against something bigger that we have ever faced before." Mario said, finally getting serious. "I barely beat him, but the fact remains that we now have to gather together and become strong…Or to be picked apart one by one and obliterated!"

"I'm squeamish!" Zelda yelled.

"Face it! We're under attack, and if we lose, we SNOOZE! FOR GOOD, TOO!" Mario yelled out.

"I don't WANNA Snooze!" Samus whined again.

"Do you think he means we will die?" Popo asked Nana stupidly. Nana just shrugged.

"If you wish to win, you must fight back! Give it your all! Are we Smashers, or wimps!?!?"

"SMASHERS!" Everybody yelled out, but one.

"Wimps?" Luigi said half heartedly, but nobody heard him.

"RIGHT! LET'S GET EM!" Mario riled everybody.

"YEAH!"

"YOSHI!"

"Before we do the butt whooping, though, I have to tell you something." Mario said more calmly.

"What do you have to say?" Roy asked, but respectfully, as befitting a prince.

'This: We have to work undercover."

"I want to kick BUTT!" Captain falcon yelled.

"You may kick butt when I tell you to." Mario replied.

"Yay!"

"Anyways, we need codenames. And we will do that now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next chappy, "Codename: Stupid"

I hope this was fun as usual. I am trying very hard to be both crazy and funny.

till next time!

Oh yes, thank you so much, Supersmasher025, for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoy my story so much. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story just as much.


	6. Codename: Stupid

"Ahem." Mario cleared his throat, while pulling out a long list.

"I a-have already taken the liberty of giving names. Some are cool…and others may be lame…and others will make a-no sense at all."

"Aw man! BUMMER!" Somebody yelled out.

"Yeah, to you too!" Mario called back out.

"Hey!"

"Anyways, enough time wasting. I must read the list. The sooner we act, a-the better!"

"Read it already!" The bummer person yelled out.

"If I must shut you up, Baka, you shall regret it forevermore." Marth threatened Captain Falcon.

"Yes, Sensei!" Captain falcon said suddenly, bowing and hitting his head on the seat in front of him.

"Now sit down Baka." Roy pointed at the seat.

"Yes, my other Sensei!" He sat down.

"Right…Ignoring the Baka, I will now read the list. Ahem…" Mario said.

"Let me remind you that some will be cool, others strange, and others stupid."

"BUMMER!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"BUMMER!"

"YOU HAVE ONE LAST CHANCE!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Captain Falcon screamed like a girl.

"OK! I'll start with Captain Falcon. His codename is "BAKA!"

"BUMMER!"

"THAT'S IT!" Roy and Marth both yelled. They swung their swords at the same time, but captain falcon fainted, and they both clanged their swords over his head.

"Marth is "Zach", Roy is "Wick", Link is…"Time", Zelda is "Tao", I'm "Jack", don't ask, Kirby is "Mush", Young Link is "Quix", Fox is "Faze, Falco is "Zoxi", Samus is "Boom"

"YAY! I like Boom!"

"Neah, SHADAP!"

"POYO!"

"Peach is…um…"Pink", Yoshi is "Eggy", Pikachu is "Thunder", but "Thun" For short, Ew, Dk is "Poo"…Ness is "PSI", the Ice climbers are "Ice plus", Jigglypuff is "Quen", which is short for queen, Game and watch is Ensem, so he goes by "ENSM"

"BEEP!"

"Shut up, you 2-bit dodo!"

"BEEP BEEP!"

"Anyways, oh yeah! Pichu is "Mini", and Dr. Mario is "Dr." That leaves…Luigi as "Wimp", and Mewtwo as "Shad" Mario said finally.

"I am not a wimp!" Luigi shouted out defiantly.

"There's an Atomic boo behind you!" Mario shouted out suddenly.

"EEEEEYARG!" Luigi screamed. His hat shot off his head, and he jumped up fifteen feet in the air.

"What's your point?" Mario asked his brother.

"I never had one." Luigi replied from the chandelier.

"Just like I thought." Mario smiled smugly.

Through the whole thing, Mewtwo sat still, not even talking to anybody with his mind. He sat there with his usually impassive face, which didn't stay like that the whole time. Slowly, he bared his fangs, and when Ness looked at him, he quickly resumed the bored look.

Ness wasn't convinced.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I have nothing to say other than Thank you for the reviews, people.

You make me feel special, Supersmasher025. Did I get that right? And you too, Caulderious. I'm very thankful. I hope this was fun as usual! Till next time!


	7. Friend? Or Foe?

"A-oh yes." Mario added. "I have also hired a few new people!"

"Who?" Peach asked.

"Ah, ladies and gentlemen! I would like to introduce to you…"

"Pit!" A boy with wings and glowing swords walked through the double doors in the back and stood along the wall.

"…Snake!" A tall man in camouflage walked in and stood next to Pit. They acknowledged each other, and then looked forward.

"…Sora!" A fourteen-year-old boy with messy brown hair walked in and stood in the back, with a giant key in his hand. Snake looked at him in surprise, but quickly hid it.

"…Erika and Ephraim!" Two twins walked into the room, the boy holding a spear and the girl holding a rapier. Both had turquoise hair, and were about eighteen years old.

"Eliwood, Lyndis, and Hector!" A noble looking boy about the same age as Ephraim and Erika walked in. He had red hair. He carried with him a rapier also. Lyn was also Eighteen. She had a curved scimitar on her hip as she walked in. Hector was big in comparison to the rest of them. He had blue hair, and he had a great big axe in his right hand.

"Ike!" Another Fire emblem character walked in. He too had blue hair, but he wore a headband on his head. He wasn't a noble like the rest of the fire emblem people, but he was regal nonetheless.

"Sonic!" A blue blur shot into the auditorium, and after spinning around the room twenty times, stopped in front of the door and stood next to the rest of the visitors.

"Uh…We a-have two new comers. Give a hand to Paul and Steven!"

Two new people walked in, but they were both very different.

One was clad in a suit much like Samus, and the other looked like he fit right in with the nobles standing in the back.

Steven, the armor clad one, had a suit similar to Samus, but instead of certain parts being red, they were black. And the yellow darker. His visor was blue, too.

Paul, the swordsman, wielded a sword named Iridescence. It was three and a half feet long, and as sharp as the stars. He wore a dark green button up shirt under a lighter green sleeveless vest. On his hands he wore fingerless black gloves, and on his feet he wore dark green boots that went up to his knees. His pants were pitch black. He had light armor on his shoulders, but it didn't make much of a difference.

"More people still!" Mario called out as Paul and Steven took their places.

"…Vyse, Aika, and Fina!" He called out as three very strangely dressed people walked in. Two of them were dressed like pirates, but one was dressed in white shining robes.

Vyse wore a lens over one eye to help him zoom in on objects at a distance. He wore a short sleeve blue shirt that had buttons and pockets all over it and on the short sleeves were red belts that connected to another sleeve on his lower arms. He also wore black pants with brown leather boots. His brown hair was slightly messy, and under his left brown eye was a huge scar.

Aika on a yellow shirt that went a little lower than usual and ended in a skirt like fashion. She wore big yellow boots and on her left hand, she had a big glove in which she clenched a big boomerang. Her red hair was done up in two braids which stuck out to the sides like a scarecrow's arms. Her eyes were brown like Vyse's.

Fina, like stated before, wore glistening white robes. On her bare shoulders she had strange runes tattooed on. Her eyes were bright green and her hair was platinum blond in color. On her head, she wore a silver veil. A strange silver creature, named Cupil, floated next to her the whole time. It was shaped like a silvery ball, and it had a small curly tail. Its eyes were little black dots, and it had stubby little arms similar to Kirby.

"…And I think that's all for now…" Mario trailed off. "I may hire more in the future, who knows?"

"Is there something else you must tell us?" Zelda asked.

"Ah, a-yes, Zelda. I need to list positions and such, and I also have a list of villains we should look out for!" Mario called out.

"Here are positions, and who are in those positions!"

Frontliner: Battlers who take the fight to the frontlines.

Support: People who cast magic and use long-range arracks.

Ranger: Those who are able to do both frontline and rear line battling.

Espionage: People specializing in spying, finding out information, and hacking computers.

"Um…list is incomplete, but you get the idea, right?" Mario asked hopefully.

"What idea!?!?!"

"Never mind!" Mario shouted. "Anyways, I DO have a pretty good list of enemies. A-here we go!"

""Ganondorf, Bowser, Galcian, Dr. Eggman, Deoxys, Ridley, Ansem, Formortiis, Ashnard, Nergal, Meta Knight, Wario, Andross, Medeus, Zephiel, and possibly more than that…" Mario sighed.

"That's a lot." Link admitted.

"I second that." Zelda replied.

"Hey! I thought I killed Medeus!" Marth shouted.

"And I thought I disposed of Zephiel!" Roy yelled along with his friend.

"Meta knight? POYO?!?!" Kirby screamed.

"That egg?! Pshaw!" Sonic said cockily.

"Now that you mention it, most of these people should be DEAD." Fox pointed out.

"That is a-right." Mario agreed. "They have been resurrected by unknown means, and there are at least fifteen people or things here that are dangerous."

"Something isn't right." Ness said.

_I second that._ Said Mewtwo.

"Must you say the same thing as me?" Zelda asked Mewtwo, annoyed.

_You mean think._

"Details! Details!" Zelda said, aggravated.

"Enough! Anyways, we must investigate the cause of these disturbing events, and ultimately bring them back down and bring peace to the world."

"Fat chance." Luigi spoke up.

"We have a few special jobs available. Want to hear them?"

"Yes!"

"BUMMER!"

"SHADAP!"

"Anyways, Dr. Mario here, my clone, is to take care of hurt individuals, and Peach has offered her assistance as nurse. Tails, Sonic's pal, will take head of weapon development. Snake is in charge of espionage missions. Fox has agreed to led ROB to the hologram room as a training instructor and machine regulator. Is that clear?"

"Yes!"

"I WANNA BE SOMETHING COOL! BUMMER!"

"FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY DO PLEASE SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE!!!" Roy screamed.

"BEEP!"

"YOU TOO!"

"Before I forget, here's a translator, Mr. G&W." Mario said, tossing the 2d stick figure a black box, which he promptly swallowed.

"Hey! I can talk!" The figure yelled joyfully.

"Yes, just don't give me a reason to take it away!" Mario threatened.

"A-anyways, if you people need to see what these baddies look like, go and google it or something." Mario said to the camera.

"You might need to know that Galcian is from Skies of Arcadia, and Ansem is from Kingdom Hearts. Formortiis, also known as Demon King, is from Fire Emblem: the Sacred stones. Ashnard is from FE: Path of Radiance."

"Darn right he is, the-" Ike began, but Pit put his hand over Ike's mouth and nodded his head no.

Mario continued, undaunted. "Nergal is from FE: The blazing sword. Eliwood would know all about him. I'm not sure about Medeus, but if you need to know something about him, ask Marth." Marth gritted his teeth angrily at the mention of the name Medeus. " And Zephiel was the former king of Bern. Ask Roy about him too. All I know is that he wields a sword that breaks through anything."

"What!?" Link asked, disbelieving.

"That's bad." Luigi stuttered.

"That's scary, his sword being able to cut trough anything."

"And Galcian has a giant sword as big as himself, and that's saying something!" Mario explained.

Luigi fainted, and Link stared even more. Marth and Roy 'humphed'.

"And a-that is why we're up against." Mario finished.

"Do we have to like it?" C. Falcon asked.

"No, you don't."

"NOT A BUMMER!"

"Mr. Falcon, I would appreciate it if you were quiet. My ears are beginning to hurt." Zelda said painfully.

"I am sorry." C. Falcon said, behaving himself.

"Do any of these baddies go boom?" Samus asked stupidly.

"Maybe." Mario replied.

"Then I'm Happy!" Samus grinned foolishly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That's all. Next chapter leads to first mission. Kewl, huh?

Please review! I hope dis was fun, like the first chapters. If you need character descriptions for the new smashers, they will be provided next chapter. Please say you are having fun! (only if it is true…though. no lying!)

Till next time!

P.S.(The swordsman with the sword, Iridescence, is from one of my other stories. Check my profile. KH: The heart of light.)


	8. The Craziness of Smash Mansion

"PRACTICE ROOM!" Mario shouted.

"YAY! BOOM!" Samus shouted out in childish glee. She tore out of the auditorium faster than even sonic, and could be heard five seconds later blasting away simulations in the hologram room.

"I'll give the newcomers the grand tour, and a-the rest of you may do cleaning duties to get this place habitable now." Mario smiled.

"AWW, BUMMER!" C. Falcon shouted again.

Zelda turned to him angrily, whispered some chant, and C. Falcon could no longer speak.

"There, that should teach you." She dusted her hands and walked out of the auditorium.

"I can do things similar to that…" Fina said quietly.

"Sure you can!" Vyse replied, giving her the thumbs up.

"I'm bored!" Sonic moaned.

"What's this place again?" Ephraim asked.

"Did you even ask them to come, or did you drag them?" Peach asked Mario.

"Uh…"

"Come here, sweetie!" Peach said sweetly, and venomously at the same time. She pulled out a black frying pan, and smiled at Mario.

"A-Gooday!" He yelled.

"I'll show you people why this is called Super Smash Brothers Melee!" She screeched.

"Oh my…" Ike muttered as Peach beaned Mario on the head and the auditorium rang loudly.

"Jigglypuff?"

"Pika…Pika…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dr. Mario, here is your first patient." Peach rolled Mario into the infirmary on a movable bed. He looked worse for wear, sporting a giant black bruise on the side of his face, and his nose was slightly squashed.

"A-mamma Mia!" Dr. Mario cried out. "How did this happen?"

"Unknown incident." Peach lied.

"A-mamma mia! Well, go ahead and give the tour instead. Leave me to my patient!" Dr. Mario said.

"WHAT!?! I have to give the tour?" Peach squealed anxiously.

"Yes, you're more photo friendly than Mario anyways!" Dr. Mario joked.

"OH! I have to put my makeup on…and take a shower…" Peach bolted out of the door.

'Heh, I knew she did something to you, buddy." He spoke to the prone figure of Mario. "Let me fix ya up."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Samus was teamed up with Fox, Falco, and Steven.

Tails and ROB already updated the holograms, so more people could battle.

Right now, all four of them were on the same team on Final Destination, blasting Wire frames left and right.

Samus utilized her missiles skillfully, blasting the frames away and off the side of the screen. Fox blasted with his blaster, and dashed into the frames when they got too close. Falco blasted them with his lasers too, but his knocked them back. Steven used the power beam, also Samus' basic weapon. He charged up a giant yellow shot and then blasted a group of frames off the side of the screen in one huge blast.

"100 KOs!" the intercom blared. Just as soon as it finished, a giant frame fell onto the stage. Samus smirked evilly, and then snagged it with her tractor beam. She swung it around a few times, in which Steven, Fox, and Falco shot at it wildly. Then she threw it off the side of the arena, and it blew up in a burst of light.

The arena faded, and they found themselves back in the holographic chamber.

Tails gave them a thumbs up from behind a window, and pressed a switch to open the door so they could come out.

"The giant frame was new." Fox commented, surprised.

"That's my job!" Tails smiled brightly.

"It was good, fox boy." Falco admitted.

"Thanks!"

"As long as it goes boom, I'm good." Samus remarked.

"Me too." Steven agreed.

"Glad I could be of service. You three should show Steven his new room, while the next group of people come in." Tails pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm bushed." Steven said tiredly.

"Follow me, then." Fox said, walking out the doors. Steven followed, and left Samus and Falco inside.

They stood there for a moment, and then gave each other a look.

"Wanna have another round?" Samus asked exuberantly.

"Yeah! Let's kick frame butt!" Falco replied.

"Mind counting me in?" Sonic asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, I need to try this too." Ike said.

"Come one, come all!" Falco said.

"Let's go!" Samus said. "Start up the endless melee, Tails!"

"You got it!" He said from the control area.

"Take us back to the platform in space." Ike requested.

"Ok, move into the projector." Tails instructed.

The four fighters walked into the room, and Tails flipped a switch. The arena faded to reveal Final Destination once again.

"Bring it!" Sonic called out into space.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'This is quite the mansion." Ephraim said in an awed voice.

"Indeed. Wherever did you find the people to build it?" Erika asked curiously.

"I'm not sure…I wasn't here the first year." Marth admitted.

"Hmm…"

"Well, it doesn't matter!" Roy grinned big. "It's lots of fun here, so just enjoy yourself while you can."

"Are there Heartless here?" Sora asked nervously. "I really need a break."

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about, so I wouldn't be worried about it. No such thing here." Marth replied.

"Good! Whew!" Sora relaxed.

"Is there a training area we could visit?" Hector interrupted. "I feel the urge to smash something."

"Hector! Watch your manners!" Eliwood scolded.

"Yeah, I kind of need something to do too." Paul admitted.

"Roy, take them to the hologram room." Marth said.

"I'm on it! Anybody else want to battle?"

"I'll give it a try." Lyn responded.

"I'll second that." Vyse said.

"Right, follow me!" Roy said while walking towards the main lobby.

"Ok, we'll pick them up later." Marth said after the five people walked off. "We can battle after the tour."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"RAID THE KITCHEN!" Popo yelled.

Popo, Nana, Kirby, Pikachu, Pichu, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, and Young Link dashed to the kitchen.

All were voracious eaters, and were starving now. They dashed madly, desperate for food.

"NO! LEAVE THE FOOD ALONE!" Ness screamed. He blocked the swinging doors futilely. The gaggle of hungry eaters bowled him over and shot trough the doors.

"NO! GO AWAY!" The poor boy screamed. That night, it was his duty to cook dinner, and all he had done now was for naught. Kirby inhaled, and a whole wall of cupboards flew open and he sucked the food in. Popo threw Nana up in the air, and then she threw him into one of the higher cabinets with their Belay move. Popo grabbed food and tossed it down to Nana, who threw it into a pile. Yoshi grabbed select food items with his long tongue. Jigglypuff floated up to the top to help Popo toss food down, and scarfed a few items when people weren't looking. Pikachu and Pichu ate a few things from the pile, and after a while threw it all down the laundry chute to their hideout. Young Link fought Ness off while the other little bandits did their work, and when they all finished ransacking the place, they jumped down the chute.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ness screamed in anguish. This meant no dinner.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"A-there! All finished." Dr. Mario replied. Mario got up, looking as good as new.

"A-thanks there, doc!" Mario thanked him. "I'll see you later, so take care!"

"You too!" The doctor called after him.

As Mario stepped out into the hall, he heard frantic yelling, and when he turned to his left, saw the little bandits running down the hall with all the food in the mansion in their hands. Ness ran after them, screaming, and swinging his baseball bat about.

"Mamma mia! I might as well go order more food from the supermarket." Mario sighed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ha! HYA!!" Ike yelled as he shot two wind waves at the frames with his sword, Ragnell. The wind blades blasted the frames off the side of the screen, and the digital announcer shouted "GAME!"

The arena faded, and Ike looked up at the score screen to see his score. For the fifteen minute melee, he scored over a thousand KOs.

"NEW RECORD!" The voice called out.

'Yes!" Ike rejoiced, spinning his sword around and sheathing it.

"Bravo!" Samus called out from the control room where Falco, Sonic, Tails, and herself watched his fight.

"Give me another shot!" Sonic pleaded.

"Go get em!" Tails encouraged him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ness cornered the thieves, and glared at them menacingly. Young link laughed guiltily, and shuffled his feet.

"Give me back the food!" Ness ordered.

"Kirby, here you go!" The thieves put the food in front of Kirby. On cue, Kirby opened his mouth.

"Let's strike a deal." Popo said calmly.

"Make a deal with you? You HAVE to be joking." Ness snorted.

"You let us have this food, and we'll leave the food storage alone for a week. If you take this food from us, we can't make any promises." Popo smiled evilly.

"And if I say no?" Ness asked.

"It doesn't matter, because we have the food anyways! Kirby!"

_WHOOOOOOOOOSH!_

The food was gone, and Kirby stored it safely inside one of his bottomless storage pouches inside his mouth.

"GET BACK HERE!" Ness yelled.

The bandits jumped down another chute, and Ness dived down after them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mario opened the main door to let the market employees take the food crates in.

"Take them to the basement. That's to the left and the first door on the left." Mario directed.

"We know, we know. We have the place memorized." One of the men grunted.

"POYO!" _WHOOOOOSH! _The crate disappeared.

"Wha!?!" The men yelled.

"Sorry, just get the rest of the food and put it downstairs. I'll get back with you later." Mario apologized.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok, that's the end of the craziness for now. I'm sorry about not having the first mission yet. I still have more crazy stuff to do before I get to that. I had TONS of fun doing this chapter, and I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had making it.

And yes, Supersmasher025, I DO like Fire emblem a lot. I apologize if I got carried away. I promise complete insanity later in the story.

Till next time!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story except for my two OCs. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.


	9. First Mission: Mute city

**HEY people! I'm trying something new, so I hope it's fun!**

**Mario: A mamma mia! He go nuts!**

**Shining Riku or (SR): Who says?**

**Mario: It was him! (points accusingly at Marth)**

**Marth: You have to be kidding me…**

**(SR): You know it is futile to lie…Mario!**

**Mario: Gooday!**

**Marth: looks like I'm left with disclaiming… Anyways, Shining Riku owns none of the stuff in this story, except the plot, and his crazy ideas. Please enjoy.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It was a typical morning in the life of a Super Smasher. The thieves lay in their hideout, covering their painful bloated bellies. Dr. Mario attended to them, giving pain medicine when necessary. Ness stood in the back of the room, feeling a strange sense of victory.

Mewtwo continued his meditations in his bedroom, and most of the new recruits slept in too. Mario did his best to avoid Peach, who still seemed determined to hospitalize him. Fox, Samus, Steven, and Falco sneaked off to the hologram room again to get some more practice. Sonic walked out the front door and ran around the huge ground for a bit. He always did hate being stuck in the house. Ike, used to waking up early, also walked out the front door to practice his swings. Sora, who hardly slept at all, ran all over the mansion, exploring. Despite being told not to run in the hallways, he did it anyways.

Marth, Roy, and Zelda went "Baka Hunting", which entailed knocking C. Falcon out and stuffing him in a closet somewhere.

"A-mamma mia. When will you ever learn to stop stuffing yourselves silly?" Dr. Mario asked Popo.

"Never, probably. Ness smirked.

"Ouch." Popo moaned.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"There's the Baka! Zelda, get him." Marth whispered.

Zelda transformed into Sheik, and sneaked up on the unsuspecting fool.

POW!

C. Falcon lay sprawled on the floor, knocked out cold by a chop to the back of his neck.

"Stuff him in there!" Roy whispered, cracking up.

Marth chuckled cruelly, and opened the door to a closet. Zelda and Roy shoved him in, and shut the door quietly.

"This never happened. We had nothing to do with it. Agreed?" Marth asked.

"Agreed!" Replied the other two.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"ROLL CALL!" Mario called over the intercom. "MEET IN THE AUDITORIUM! PRONTO!"

The doors flew open, and Sonic stood there, grinning.

"Take a seat." Mario waved to the many seats.

"Thanks!"

Zoom! Sonic sat in the front row.

Over the course of five minutes, everybody but C. Falcon and the little band of food stealers were there.

"Where's C. Falcon? I know where the kids are." Mario admitted.

"Falcon is missing in action, Sir!" Marth said all too quickly.

Mario gave him a look, and then said, "Mewtwo, look upstairs on the fourth floor, in the closet in front of Ganondorf's old room."

_I'm on it._ Mewtwo warped.

"Marth, be careful how often you pull pranks like this." Mario smiled.

"Yes, sir…" Marth replied.

"Now, I have hired another person. He should be here shortly. But before that happens, I need to discuss something with you. I have been watching news and stuff, like some people do, and I even have some spies about. Snake, if you would, please." Mario motioned towards the podium.

Snake walked up, and after nodding politely to Mario, said,

"I have reason to believe our foes have built a fortress for themselves, much like what we have here. As of now, it is impossible for us to find this…fortress, if you will, and destroy it. The only thing we can do is to dog the footsteps of our foe and wait for them to slip up. I've already selected a group of you people as spies. Come forward when I call out your name.

"Zelda! Mewtwo! " Zelda used Farore's wind to warp, and Mewtwo teleported.

"Good. Stand to the side, there….good." Snake said.

"Now, for espionage team. Samus! Steven! Fox! Falco! Sonic!"

They walked up, and stood in a group.

"There. Stand over there, and wait. Next group is led by Ike! Ike, choose who you will command in battle, but first let the Five musketeers come up! Marth! Link! Roy! Sora! Paul!"

The five mentioned people walked up, bowed respectfully, and walked to the designated corner of the stage. Sora bowed, but looked like he had no clue why. Paul was quite familiar with the customs, and did not care.

"The food bandits, currently under supervision by Dr. Mario, are also to team up. Ike, the rest of the Smashers are yours to command and train. Tails and ROB are in charge of weapon development. Dr. Mario is the Doctor for us when we are injured. Ah, yes. Mario is actually the main unit leader. Ike is to help him manage the troops. Understood?" Snake asked.

"Yes!" Everybody saluted.

"And just for future reference, I am also a part of the spy team. Zelda, Mewtwo, meet me in the basement for a basic discussion on proper techniques. I will be downstairs if anybody needs me." He sharply saluted, and then walked out of the auditorium, with Zelda and Mewtwo following.

"A-right. Roll call dismissed. I shall call you people in later, and brief you on our first objective." Mario called out to the retreating Smashers.

"Mamma mia!"

"Am I late?" Somebody asked curiously.

"Nope, not at all." Mario said, turning around to look at the newcomer.

It was Riku, from Kingdom Hearts. Sora's friend.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later, when the mission was to be declared.

"AUDITORIUM!" Mario called once again.

A minute later, the Smashers gathered in the room.

"Information supports the fact that a foe or two of ours may appear at the F-Zero grand prix. C. Falcon, you are to race as usual. Act normal, but keep your transmitter with you." Mario explained.

"Yesir!" C. Falcon saluted.

"We'll need your Flight Falcon, too."

"My storage ship?" C. Falcon asked.

"The very one. You will fly to mute city for your race, and a select few of us will stow away on the ship. More of our battlers will come as spectators. Following me so far?" Mario asked.

"Yes, Mario." Everybody replied.

"BUT! I am not finished. I have more to explain. I'm not sure, but Deoxys, and possibly Galcian will be there. Vyse, I want your ship, the Delphinius, to be docked at the harbor. Be ready to pursue the enemy into the skies if necessary. Samus, I will need you to ride along with C. Falcon in his race ship, The Blue Falcon. You may have to shoot at people."

"Who, specifically?" Samus asked, now with a serious tone.

"Not sure if it is anybody specific, but it pays to be prepared, yes?"

"Affirmative."

"One other fact. When I listed foes earlier, I did not say they were one hundred percent bad. There may be a way to turn them to our side. Only certain ones, of course. Meta Knight and Wario. Bowser and Ganondorf may also be converts, but the others are rotten to the core. Show them no mercy." Mario ordered.

"SOOO…When do we start?" Falco asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Today. Late" Mario said.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Fox replied

"Now I really get to blow stuff up." Samus grinned.

"I also take pleasure in saying this, but I would like to take you to the armory and outfit you with new weapons, and make a few costume changes"

"How?" Luigi asked in a frightened voice.

"Just changing colors. Nothing serious. Relax" Mario replied.

"Ok." Luigi said, calming down.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Now, I need you people to come up here when I call you, so I can give _Updated_ weapons out. Marth!"

"Yes?"

"Now that you have been switched to a black outfit, I give you this purple beam sword. It increases the power of your shield break attack."

"Neat! I like beam swords!"

"Just…Don't use both of your swords at the same time. Use this storage block to store your extra weapon. Use Falchion for critical hits, and the beam sword for overall more powerful attacks and also a better Shield Breaker attack."

"Understood."

"Samus, Steven!"

"Right here."

"Samus, here are three energy capsules. They grant you new beam attacks. Light, Ice, and Annihilator beams. Steven, here are three capsules that give you the Plasma, Dark, and Wave beams." Mario handed them the capsules, and they promptly installed them in their arm cannons.

"You may play with your toys later. I must finish passing out the items, so move on down the line. Oh yes! Before I forget, these gifts are a complement of Tails and ROB!" Mario said.

"Hmm. Excellent work, Tails." Marth commented happily. "I've never seen a better beam sword."

Tails blushed madly, and replied, "It was nothing. There were a few defects…all I did was fix them."

"Oh." Sudden realization dawning on Marth.

"What about me?" Roy asked enviously.

"Here's another beam sword, but the handle's slightly different, and the beam is red. It enhances your fire attacks." Tails explained as he handed the blade to Roy.

"This thing is sweet." Roy replied, swinging it about. He stared at his sword in surprise, as did everybody else, when fire streamed constantly from his sword. "What did you do?!?" He asked, awed.

"I dunno how to explain. The fact that it works is good enough, right?" Tails asked, nervously.

"Yeah, I suppose." Roy said.

"A-ok, you two walk off the stage, now." Mario said to Marth and Roy.

The two walked off, to let the next people walk on.

"Ah, Fox and Falco!" Mario said.

"Yes, Mario?" Fox asked.

"You two get new blasters. Ray guns, to be exact."

"What? Those pieces of junk that run out of energy too fast? Pass!" Falco spat out.

"Tails fixed yet another bug. They were designed to recharge, but of course it wasn't fixed. Fox, take this blaster, and Falco, take this one." Mario pointed out.

"What do they do?" Fox asked.

"Yours charges up attacks for one big ray, and yours, Falco, upgrades your reflector shield."

"How?"

"It reflects normal attacks too."

"SWEET!" Falco shouted, completely forgetting he hated ray guns in the first place.

"Oh, yeah. Samus?"

"Yes?" Samus asked.

"I have an update for your power beam. Come here." Mario said.

He placed a chip in a slot on her beam cannon, and…nothing happened.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Your beam fires fast, now. You can charge it up, or launch lots of small blasts at the foe."

"I like the sound of that! More explosions!" Samus said.

"Right, well, come on up. Kirby. You need this star rod."

"Poyo?" He asked curiously.

"It never runs out of stars. You'll like it." Mario replied, handing him the rod.

"POYO!" kirby shouted his agreement.

"As for Luigi, he gets a Hammer. Come ere' Bro!" Mario said.

"Yay! I like big hammers!" Luigi said happily. He swung it about for a bit, and then frowned.

"I can barely feel its weight…" He said strangely.

"It has an anti gravity chip on it. It is actually heavier than the rest of the hammers, but lighter due to the fact earth no longer pulls down on it." Mario explained.

"That makes me even happier!" Luigi cried out.

"Well, this means we need to get ready for our FIRST mission, huh?" Mario asked everybody.

"Yeah, let's fry us some dummies!" Falco exclaimed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On board The Flight Falcon, Samus, Steven, Fox, and Falco were stowed away inside a secret compartment in the hold. The ship, The Flight Falcon, was none too large. Mainly built as a cargo ship for carrying the Blue Falcon, C. Falcon's racing ship, it wasn't much use for anything else. Except today was an exception.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Five Musketeers were scattered in the crowd of waiting spectators, along with the rest of the smash force that currently did not have a special job. Each Smasher had a transmitter for speaking with others, but the musketeers had transmitters that let them have five-way conversations, so that they were coordinated with each other respectively.

All five waited for the signal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snake knew that the foes had a fleet of ships hidden nearby. Vyse was in the crowd, fairly close to the harbor. At a moment's notice, he could take off to the skies. There was to be a big ceremony, and it involved tons of floats flying off into the outer reaches of the sky. It was obvious the foe planned an air strike from the cover of the floats, and Snake wasn't going to let that happen. He and his team of two, Zelda and Mewtwo to be exact, were to find the flagship and assassinate the enemy leader, Galcian. And after that, destroy the core of the flying fortress, Hydra. That would result in it crashing and exploding. He also planned to steal some data and take a look at it. It may shed some light on future plans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario knew what was going on the whole time. He had a transmitter that let him hear all of the conversations, as well as speak to them all at the same time. He waited for Falcon to enter himself in the race, and ultimately for the foe to make the first move.

Mario never knew his plan would go drastically awry. He also failed to comprehend he had a traitor in his midst. and when he would find out…It would be too late.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Mario: NOOOO! You are a-making me stupid!**

**(SR): How so?**

**Mario: Making me not know stuff, and stuff like that.**

**(SR): You know I could have made Jigglypuff the leader instead of you. Why you complaining?**

**Mario: You wouldn't…**

**Marth: He would.**

**Mario: OH, THE SHAME OF IT ALL!**

**Uh…Whatever. If it's any consolation, you fix it, and the mission succeeds. **

**Mario: I guess I feel better. Next chapter better be cool though!**

**It will, it will.**


	10. Fallen Skies

**Ah…First mission!**

**Marth: What's the big deal? It's just a race! I can't believe you dragged me to a RACE! I hate races!**

**Suck it up.**

**Kirby: POYO! (Suck up what?)**

**Wasn't talking to you.**

**Kirby: Poyo… (Aww…)**

**Mario: Before you get carried away, a-start the story already!**

**My, my. Impatient, are we?**

**Mario: YES!**

**Whoa, calm down a sec. Here's the next chapter before I get mauled by an Italian and a pretty boy.**

**Marth: I am NOT A PRETTY BOY! (Jumps on author and beats the ever living tar out of him)**

**Mario: I start the story today. If you must see a disclaimer, check one of the ones from past chapters. I hope you enjoy!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mario, I'm going in." Captain falcon alerted Mario.

"Ok, is Samus in the back like she's supposed to be?"

"Yes, all I need to do is regis- Give me a sec." C. Falcon requested.

Mario could hear him getting out of the car, and speaking with someone, and then heard the scratching of a pencil as he signed his name on an entrance paper.

"Right. I'm back in" C. Falcon announced.

"Ok, keep the transmitter handy, but focus on the race. Wait for the signal."

"Affirmative."

"Now, I will check on others. I'll be back to check in a bit, ok?" Mario said.

"Right, I'll be expecting you, then." C. falcon said before cutting the transmission.

"Now to check on the musketeers." Mario said to himself before tapping in another code.

"Marth here."

"Roy here."

"Link here."

"Paul here."

"How is this thing talking to me?!!?"

"Sora, it's a walkie-talkie. You use it to talk to other people." Mario replied, officially mortified.

"Oh. Hi, guys." Sora said. If you could see his face, he would be blushing with embarrassment.

"Right, are you in position, boys?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, I volunteered to be one of the balloon holders." Marth said.

"That's even better." Mario smiled happily on his end.

"Uh…You said we have to..ride these balloons really high? I hate heights…" Paul moaned.

"Yes, you have to ride the balloons."

"NOOOO!"

"Big deal. You're just up high, so it doesn't matter if you…Oh." Sora replied, finally comprehending why Paul didn't want to go up.

"I. Don't. WANNA. Be. A. SPLAT!" Paul sighed loudly.

"Sheesh, you should chill a little. We're around if you need us." Roy said.

"Yeah, if you fall off, I can grab you with my longshot." Link offered.

'That hookshot of yours is very pointy. That would hurt." Paul grimaced. "I'm squeamish too."

"Why were you even hired, then?" Marth asked.

"More like dragged…Uh, I didn't say anything!" He blurted out. "I'll be ok, just worry about your parts. I'll do ok…" He replied, not sounding very convinced about the last part.

"Ok, I'm just reminding you guys, but you are to knock the people holding the balloons away, and then ride them up. Well, they're going to be released anyways, but you'll have to do it early to force the foes into a bad position. If we do this right, they'll be at our mercy, and will have to surrender."

"Sounds good to me!" Roy declared.

"Ok, lets watch the race, no matter how much I hate races." Marth spat into his phone.

"C. Falcon?" Mario asked the pilot, after typing in his transmission number.

"Yeah? I'm about to start, and it's hard to drive at 2000 miles per hour and talk on the phone. Talk to Samus if you have to."

"Ok, then. Do your best, and make us proud!" Mario said.

"Right then. Starting up the engines…Ok I'll see you later."

_CLICK!_

Mario just looked up at the blue sky, and hoped everything would work out the way it was planned.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What do those idiots think they are doing?" An evil looking man growled.

He wore a black shirt and pants. The pants had pointy ends on the hips, and the long sleeves of the shirt had crimson and gold cuffs on them. His hands were hidden inside two brown gloves, and two silver boots, fit for a king, protected his legs. The boots had dark silver runes on the part where his calf muscle would be, and the boots looked like they belonged on a royal knight, due to their design. On his chest he wore a suit of armor, which protected his whole torso, and his shoulders. The plate had a part on the front that stuck out a little, and it had two plates sticking up on either side of his head, to protect his neck. Around his waist he wore a large belt. His armor was crisscrossed with gold patterns, and around his neck he had a red neck cloth thing that made him look very fancy.

What really stood out on him, though, was his face.

It wasn't his light blond hair, or his darker beard. It was his eyes that stood out, that made him known. They called out to all that looked him in the eye. You could see the boiling evil frothing in the back of his head as he contemplated his plans. He stared out at the clouds with a look that would freeze over the underworld.

In his left hand he carried about a sword that was almost as tall as himself, which is saying something. The sword was triangular in shape, with it tapering at the end. It was almost sharp enough to cut you without you even feeling. It had yellow edges that were made of some strange transparent stone, called a Moonstone. The edges were yellow, which meant the sword was charged with the element lightning. The center of the blade was designed like his armor. It was white metal with little crisscrossing patterns made of gold leaf.

The man's name was Galcian. Lord Galcian of the Imperial Armada.

Behind his flagship, in the sky floated more ships. They were shaped like the iron ships you would see in a navy, like the ones used when people go to war.

Which is exactly what the man wanted to do.

_What ails you, Galcian?_ A voice spoke inside his head.

_Deoxys, I am about to give the all clear. I need you here._ Galcian thought in his head so the pokemon could hear him.

The air distorted in front of him, and the pokemon faded into view. It was of a humanoid shape, but in colors of green and red. Its chest was embedded with a purple stone, Its life force.

"FIRE!" Galcian cried out loudly.

The ships behind him fired out cannon ball after cannon ball, bombarding the city below the clouds.

Galcian wasn't going to wait for the floats. He no longer cared. As long as he won, he didn't care.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What was that!?!?" Mario yelled into the phone.

"Somebody's firing at the city!" Fox yelled back, over the growing loud noises.

"$#$#!" Vyse yelled into the phone. "Galcian's attacking! We have to fight back! NOW!"

"Watch your language!" Mario yelled at him.

"Sorry!"

"Vyse, take your ship and use the cover the floats provide! We need to make a surprise attack!"

"I'm on it!"

"C. Falcon!!?"

"Yeah! Right here! Not racing anymore, but dodging these whopper balls of steel that are suddenly raining from the sky! Samus has already saved my butt at least ten times!" C. Falcon replied hastily.

"Ok, Get back to your cargo ship, and fly among the floats! Fast! The mission depends on it!" Mario cried in urgency.

"Right!" C. Falcon replied, before ending the transmission.

_CLICK!_

"Ok, boys!" Mario called out to the musketeers. "Make em' fly!"

Mario put the phone down after getting the order, and watched as all of the balloons soared into the skies. Then he hurried to the port where the Great Fox and The Delphinius were docked. The rest of the Smashers flooded to the docks also.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sir!" A soldier called out to Galcian. "The floats have been released early! What do we do?"

"…Let them be." He smiled coldly.

"Uh…Yesir!"

"Come here a second…" The admiral motioned the soldier.

"Yes?...AUGHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The soldier screamed as he plummeted off the side of the ship.

Galcian dusted his hands off lightly, and then called out sharply, "HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why are they not firing?" Vyse asked himself as he drove his ship among the giant pokemon floats. "And why are the balloons all weird?" He asked, mortified.

"It's Pikachu's birthday! Didn't you know?" Mario called out over the phone.

"No, I just met you people, and I'm still wondering what the heck I'm doing, and why my arch enemy is alive. NO! I'M DOING FINE!" He yelled, on the verge of insanity.

"Quit your whining, Vyse!" Aika called out to him from the meters and gauges she was moderating. "You're always wanting to explore new worlds, so why you fussing?"

"This world has already been explored!" He replied with his lame excuse.

"You haven't seen it before, so just…have fun." She said, finally.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…" He said sarcastically.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Galcian caught the shine of metal amid the cloud of floats.

"Thought you could hide from me, Vyse? You might want to do a better job…In the afterlife." Galcian grinned evilly when he said the last part.

"FIRE!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Great Fox was charging up a giant blast. Fox was at the helm, giving directions. Falco was co-pilot. Steven was there too, standing in the back of the room, wishing his battle partner was there to help.

"Fire the Great laser!" Fox ordered. The ship's cannons on the front glowed for a moment, and then dual yellow beams shot out. The beams cut through ten of the Armada's ships, and they blew up, damaging other ships.

"YEAH! Direct hits!" Falco yelled exuberantly

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!_

"Gah!" Galcian yelled. Ten of his ships turned into fragments as they blew up. One huge piece of metal flew towards him, but he just calmly slashed it down the middle, making it spilt in half and miss him. He couldn't see the ship that shot the lasers, but he knew the general direction it was flying in.

"Take a score of ships over that direction, and find me the fool that shot my Armada. Bring me his head." The man yelled out his orders.

_I'm thinking I should bring out my big weapon. I'll show them what a REAL laser it._

_Have fun, my liege._ Deoxys said back to him.

_I think I shall._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The musketeers gathered on one balloon, the snorlax balloon, to be exact.

Paul lay in the middle of the vast float, as far away as possible from the edge. Marth and Roy watched as the lower hull of the Hydra fell away to reveal a cannon almost the size of the ship.

The Hydra was a flying fortress. It consisted of a main cylinder with a half circle of attached pipes. The pipes had huge cannons on them that were easily the size of busses. The whole ship was about as large as a pile of ten Blue whales. The cannon was half the ship.

"Oh my gosh…Just what do they plan to do with that gun? That thing puts shame to anything I know of…" Marth spoke softly.

"Looks like it could take out the moon." Roy answered in awe.

"How do we get to the blasted ship? Galcian'll not be approaching the floats, which I'm sure of." Link replied with an ugly frown.

"What do we do?" Sora asked.

"I suppose I could make the wind carry us there." Paul responded, finally standing up and walking to the others.

"You control the wind?" Marth asked curiously.

"Only slightly. I use it mainly for attacking, but I think I can manage getting us there. Do any of you have cloaking devices? They will almost positively see us coming if we are not invisible."

"I have a few." Link said, holding out just five cloaking devices.

"Neat." Sora said.

"Ok, give me a moment…" Paul asked. He closed his eyes, and then his long sword vanished.

"What did you do?" Roy asked.

Paul opened his eyes, and replied, "I absorbed the sword. It is made out of magic, so when I absorb it, it makes my magic stronger, at the expense I have no weapon to use."

"Interesting." Link commented. "Here, take these, and attach them to your chest and press the button. Everybody did so, and vanished.

"Ok, hold still, everybody, while I use my magic." Paul said.

The winds picked up fiercely, and then an invisible orb appeared around them. They lifted off the float and flew towards the cannon.

"The cannon most likely revealed a hole somewhere in the hull where we can climb in. Good idea." Marth commented, as they flew towards the ship.

"If there isn't a hole, I will gladly make one." Roy said, while drawing his fire beam sword.

"Whoa! Watch where you point that!" Sora yelled.

"Shh…We're getting close." Marth said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Galcian, I sense an unknown presence approaching the ship. I suspect we will be having intruders soon._

_Really? If it is that much of a concern to you, you are most welcome to handle it._

_Indeed, I will exterminate the pests once and for all._

_May you destroy them utterly._ Galcian thought to the pokemon.

"Hah, you may not survive, but it is of little consequence, fool." Galcian said to himself, talking about Deoxys.

"Charge the Hydra Ray!" He ordered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"SHOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Mario yelled from the cockpit of the Delphinius.

"Vyse, move the ship!" He yelled in a panic.

"MOVING!" Vyse yelled back. He spun the steering wheel of the ship and got it out of the way of an oncoming light green ray. The laser was bigger that the ship in width. It was huge! The ship moved to the side and barely avoided the blast of energy. The ray blasted through the cloud of floats, and created a hole in the cloud.

"Vyse, you'll have to go out and fight him, ship to ship!" Mario said.

"I would rather do it hand-to-hand!" He yelled angrily.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The shot drew them out like planned, Sir!" another soldier reported, afraid he was going to be thrown off the edge like the last man who went to report.

"Good. I will be in shortly." Galcian replied, rooted to the spot.

"Ah…great! if I'm excused, I'll be going now." The soldier mumbled.

"You Are NOT EXCUSED!" Galcian roared.

_WHOOOOOOOOOOSH!_

In one movement, Galcian turned around, grabbed the soldier by the scruff of the neck, and bodily tossed him over the side. The sky had to put up with another screaming person as he plummeted. Galcian stood contentedly, slowly working off his stress as he threw soldiers over the side. Just the fact that he knew he could still inflict pain and terror made him feel alive.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sora watched as the man flew past the bubble that he was inside.

"Ouch. Whoever did that wasn't very nice…" He commented as he watched the man punch a hole in the cloud layer below.

"All the more reason to rid the universe of him." Link said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's time to use the Arwings!" Fox yelled. "Tails, you and ROB steer the ship and keep shooting at them. Steven, you can fly the spare Arwing, while Falco, Slippy, Krystal, and me Fly around and blast these wimps out of the sky! You with me?' He asked everybody in a rousing voice.

"Yeah! Let's fry Dummies!" Falco yelled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sir!" a random soldier in the score of ships in front of the Great Fox reported.

"Yes, worm?" the captain asked.

"The mother ship seems to have released five ships! What do you want th- AHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as the ship blew up.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Told ya it would rain dummies!" Falco said into his transmitter.

"Good job, Falco!" Fox replied. "How you holding up there, Steven?"

"Just. Fine!" Steven grunted as he shot down two of the ships with a smart bomb.

"Whooooo! I feel alive!" Slippy yelled.

"Maybe that's because you are, toad boy!" Falco playfully remarked.

"Stop it, you two." Krystal said. "Focus on the enemy!"

"Let's go!" Fox said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ok, we're here." Paul announced as he released the bubble and they all landed nicely on the ground.

"Uh…No holes, so I'll make one." Roy said after about a half minute of looking. He pulled out his fire sword, and made a ring of fire with a swipe of his blade. Using his firepowers, he kept the fire burning, and launched the ring at one of the walls. The ring exploded on contact, and when the smoke cleared, there was a nice big hole.

"Ok, Let's move in!" Marth said.

_You'll not be going anywhere._ A voice said inside their heads.

"Mewtwo!?!" Link yelled angrily.

_Wrong. It is I…Deoxys!_ The invisible being declared. He warped right in front of them, and sealed off the entrance Roy created.

_You will not be leaving this place alive, so fight your best. Do not disappoint me._ If Deoxys had a mouth, he would be smirking.

"Bring it on!" Sora cried, pulling out his Keyblade.

Paul resummoned Iridescence, and Marth and Link drew their swords. Roy already had his out.

_Indeed… _Deoxys said as four beam swords, two green and two red, appeared and became attached to his four tentacles.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ok, FIRE THE MOONSTONE CANNON!" Vyse ordered.

The hull, the front of the Delphinius, opened up and a long hollow cannon extended out of the front of the ship. The cannon pulled with purple lightning, and then fired a shimmering beam of pure plasma at the Hydra. The attack didn't knock the great fortress of balance, but it did noticeable damage.

"Ok, keep that up, and you'll beat them into submission!" Mario encouraged Vyse.

"Yeah, let me handle what I'm good at. If you can, go below and help with the cannons. That would be a help."

"Ok!" Mario said, walking out the door in the back of the room.

"Alright, Let's beat this man like we did last time!" Vyse said to his teammates.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"WHEEEEEE!" Slippy yelled happily as he flew his ship about in crazy loops and circles.

"Slippy, you get back here!" Fox barked.

"WHEEEEEE-ON NO!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

A stray cannonball hit his ship, and he started to loose altitude. After a few seconds, there was another explosion as his engine blew up, and he began to crash.

"NOOO!" He screamed.

"HANG ON! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Fox yelled.

He steered his ship towards Slippy's ship, hoping he could save him in time.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Drat! This is gonna be heck!_ C. Falcon thought, as he dodged raining cannon balls. He ran alongside Samus, who blasted the occasional cannonball out of the sky.

"Falcon! What do you plan to do about this!?! I still can't contact Mario after that ball hit my head!" She yelled. "You also left your phone inside your ship, which exploded!"

"Don't remind me of that!" Falcon yelled in an anguished voice.

"Sorry! I liked how it went BOOOM! though!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He broke down, sobbing.

"Sorry, falcon, but we can mourn later!" She said.

"Fine!" he said, recovering quickly.

They continued to run, and finally made it to the cargo ship. Falcon was about to enter it when a man dropped out of the sky and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" He mumbled as he ran inside his ship at top speed. Samus came in after him, and shut the door hastily. They took off soon after, and made their way to the Great Fox.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**OUCH! I hate crutches!**

**Marth: Hey, you asked for it when you called me a pretty boy.**

**Somebody framed me! He had a tape recorder behind me and turned it on!**

**Mario: You said it yourself, (SR). You said it was futile to lie. Get him!**

**(Marth and Mario both jump on author and beat him even more.)**

**Kirby: Poy op yo oy poyp! (See ya next time!)**


	11. Duels of Madness

**Ok…Back from the hospital! **

**Mario: A-took you long enough! **

**Marth: Now will you behave? **

**Yes, I'm tired of getting the tar beat out of me. You've beaten enough crude oil out of me to get rich! **

**Mario:…That's not a bad idea! **

**Marth: Ok, I'll go collect the money, then! **

**Kirby: Poyo? **

**I can't believe how nutty they are either, Kirby. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"HA! HYA! AHHHHHHHH!" Roy yelled as he slashed at Deoxys, and got pushed back by a psychic attack. Marth filled in the holes of their attack pattern and dealt a brutal strike against Deoxys' psychic barrier, breaking it. Link smashed the hilt of his sword into the Pokemon's face and sent it flying.

Deoxys regained his balance in mid-air, only to be knocked out of it by Sora and Paul. The two were teamed up, and effectively used wind magic and attacks to keep him off balance.

_Enough!_ The pokemon roared mentally. He blew the musketeers away with a psychic blast, and they all almost fell off the edge of the cannon. The cannon was steadily getting warmer, and then a roar filled their ears.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"FIRE!" Galcian roared. The Hydra Ray missed the Delphinius again.

"$#$#!" He yelled in frustration. The Delphinius was getting too close for his comfort.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Fire the Moonstone cannon!" Vyse ordered again. The cannon blew a hole in the hull of the Hydra!

"Yes! That was the break I was waiting for!" Aika yelled exuberantly.

"Now, it is time to destroy Galcian." Fina said.

"Ok, I'll go below deck and prepare a lifeboat!" Mario replied.

"Yeah, I'm coming too!" Vyse yelled. "I have a score to settle with Galcian."

"You have to take us too!" Aika said, pulling Fina along.

"A-who will take care of the ship?" Mario asked.

"My crew will do that!" Vyse said, pulling Mario along too.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Here comes Vyse._ Galcian thought as he saw the pirate riding a lifeboat towards the hole in the ship.

_I doubt you can reach me this time._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fox hit the accelerator, boosting his ship even more. He kept speeding up, and then he launched a tractor beam at the ship at point-blank range, stopping the ship in it's tracks.

"Whoa! I though I was gonna be frog legs!" Slippy sighed with relief.

"You behave yourself, now. I'll warp you to the Great Fox." Fox said.

Poof! The ship disappeared, and reappeared in the cargo hold of the Great Fox.

Up above, the Great Fox and the other three Arwings were smashing the Armada's fleet. As he ascended, ships fell out of the sky like rain. He charged up a laser blast, and hit the engine on one of the last ships. It exploded, and plummeted like a stone. Then he headed for what appeared to be a flagship.

"Fox! You better watch out for that ship!" Krystal yelled over the transmitter. "It's called the Monocerous! It's Admiral Ramirez's ship!"

_Who's this Ramirez guy?_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Falcon, get this thing off the ground NOW!" Samus said.

"Right, can you be patient?"

"No."

"Ok! Taking off now!" Falcon yelled. He floored a pedal, and the ship shot off into the sky.

"I'm headed for the Great Fox." C. Falcon explained.

"A sound idea. There, we can grab an Arwing and blast our way to the Hydra." Samus said.

"DUH! Mario told me the plan already! I know what to do!" Falcon shouted angrily.

"Then ACT LIKE IT!" Samus roared back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ever felt the sting of pure power!?!_ Deoxys yelled triumphantly.

"To be honest, I've battled worse than you by myself." Roy smirked, despite intense pain.

"Deoxys, you still have a chance." Marth said coldly. "You can leave us here, or we will have to obliterate you, no matter what it takes."

_And how do you plan on doing that while pinned to the ground? _

The second Deoxys thought/spoke this, all five of the musketeers rose in the air, and slammed down on their backs, stunning them.

"Ouch…" Paul wheezed.

"No…KIDDING!" Sora grunted.

"I didn't want to do this, but YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!" Paul yelled, going berserk. The sword disappeared, and the swordsman began to glow and twitch with the rush of magical power.

_Hmm?_ Deoxys asked, resting in the air and gloating over his premature victory.

Paul threw the invisible mind force off like cob webs, and glared at the pokemon with intense fury.

"Shouldn't have done that!" Sora said in a sing-song voice.

"Do you two know each other?" Marth asked Sora.

"We've been adventuring together for a while now. He was with me when Mario recruited me, and he insisted that he come along too. Friends can be buggy." Sora replied with a goofy grin on his face.

Marth couldn't help but crack up, even in his dangerous position.

Paul's eyes turned emerald green, and then he _flew_ towards Deoxys.

_What!?!? You can fly, boy!?!? _Deoxys yelled in shock.

"That, and more!" Paul said slyly, whipping up a soaring tornado with a spin kick.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Monocerous opened fire on the Arwings, knocking them about like flies in a gale.

"GAH!" Fox shouted, as a shell exploded on his ship and blew him out of it. He was lucky to land on something nearby. However, he was unlucky he even landed, because he was now on the deck of the ship. Ramirez stood there waiting for him.

_Now I know who Ramirez is._ Fox thought.

"Now, who are you?" The man asked, sounding amused.

He was dressed in clothes similar to Galcian, but the differences were that he was a much thinner person, his boots were long, black, and made of leather. He had iron shoes that fit the foot part of his boots like slippers. He wore a cloth on his shoulders that covered his shoulders, part of his back, and half of his chest. He had white hair, and cold eyes that were more cruel than Galcian's, if that were possible. In his right hand lay a wickedly sharp sword, that had a crooked handle, and glimmered like a star.

"Fox. No need to go into long introductions and windy monologues. Wanna scrap?" Fox asked in a confident voice.

"You stand no chance against me, vermin." Ramirez said coldly.

"You say that, and you cut your chances of survival way low!" Fox yelled.

"Hmmph." Ramirez replied.

"Man of few words, huh?"

"All I need concern myself with is cutting you down and hunting the next target. You are nothing but a wisp of wind to me. Now…DIE!" Ramirez yelled.

"I think NOT!" Fox yelled back. He pulled out his enhanced ray gun, and let loose a lightning fast volley of shots, all of which Ramirez deflected with ease. Fox put up his reflector shield just in time to protect himself from the stray lasers.

"You're pretty good, Ramirez." Fox remarked.

"You're not so bad yourself, but that matters not. You will die regardless.

"Not without a fight, though."

"Did you know your ship is the last one flying right now?" a voice asked from the sky.

"Falco?!?!" Fox asked.

"Right here, Fox man. Let's finish this fancy pants guy, and quick." Falco said, dropping from the air.

"Right."

"You two fail to understand. Take this!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So…Vyse. We meet again."

"Now do you mind explaining to me why you're alive? I personally saw you explode when Belleza crashed her ship into your escape pod!"

"I'm afraid I'm not at the liberty to tell you that." Galcian flashed one of his sardonic smiles. "One thing I am at liberty to do is to cut you to pieces and toss you to the skies!"

"POYO!"

"WHAT THE $!?!??!" Galcian yelled as the pink puff shot through a door and soared past his face.

"PIKA!"

"HAA!" Galcian yelled as he slashed the oncoming bolt of electricity. "Lightning has no affect against me now. You should know better!"

"Pika?"

"Poyo!"

"No, a-he's not invincible!" Mario said from the depths of the ship. Mario and the rest of the food bandits were fighting off large amounts of Valuan soldiers. "Don't let them sandwich us between Galcian and them! Push back!" Mario yelled.

Galcian looked in the direction of the doorway, and then looked at Vyse, Kirby and Pikachu.

"Think you can take me on this time? Not likely."

"INCREM!" Fina shouted from a lifeboat flying nearby. A circle of fire surrounded Pikachu, and he felt a rush of power. He used skull bash on Galcian, who was forced to dodge out of the way as the pokemon speeded past like a yellow bullet.

"Kirby! Eat this!" Aika yelled. She threw her boomerang, and Kirby inhaled it to become Cutter Kirby!

"Poyo!" Kirby said confidently.

"Eh?" Galcian asked.

"Kirby says he's gonna cut you down to size so he can eat you." Vyse translated.

"Pika?"

"Yeah, I agree with Pikachu. Kirby. Galcian will just give you indigestion." Vyse smirked.

Galcian's face darkened visibly, with some evil shadow. "Enough games already! Now you shall taste my blade!"

"POYO!" Kirby threw his cutter blade after removing it from his hat, and threw it at Galcian. He sidestepped it, and said, "That was pathetic. Is that all?" Then it came back and whacked him across the back of the head with a loud slapping noise. Kirby caught it, and flashed a gloating smile before yelling, "POYO!"

"Hah!" Vyse dashed forward and clashed blades with Galcian a few times before being slashed across the stomach and then kicked in the face. The two blows decked the pirate, and Galcian was about to run him through when Pikachu flew by and rammed him in the back with Skull bash again. "GAH!" Galcian flipped over Vyse with the force of the blow, but landed on his feet and slapped Kirby aside with the broad side of his sword. Kirby began to toss a storm of Cutters at Galcian, but he cut through them and walked right up to Kirby and grabbed his arm.

"Any last words, puff?"

"Poyo?"

"No, you may not have any more food!" Galcian roared while tossing Kirby over the edge.

"AHHHHHHH!" kirby screamed as he fell over the edge.

Galcian stood for a second before stepping to the side to dodge a sword swipe from Vyse. Vyse brought up both of his blades in a scissor formation and caught the blade before it cleaved him in two. He strained for a moment, and finally pushed Galcian's blade back. Galcian used the momentum from the attack to spin around and sweep Vyse aside, and then to slash at Pikachu. Pikachu used his quick attack to dive to the side and then to slam into Galcian's chest.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Paul broke the barriers around the other musketeers after knocking Deoxys off balance with the tornado kick. Then he distributed his magic power evenly between the five of them and kept enough to make a sword.

"Yeah! Let's get this party started!" Sora yelled, bouncing about like he drank a gallon of caffeine. Then he dived at Deoxys, who caught him with his psychic powers, and flung him back into the others. Link held up his shield, and was unaffected. However, the other three were unable to react, it was so fast. They were slammed against the roof of the cannon, and temporarily stunned. Link dashed forward and slashed faster than before at Deoxys, but the pokemon held out his tentacles and softened each hit with concentrated barriers on the places struck. Link flipped backwards and pulled out his bow, and notched an arrow. He let it fly when he hit the ground, but Deoxys flipped it around and Link dived out of the way. The others were up by now, and they attacked in pairs. Roy and Marth attacked with their sword dances consecutively, distracting Deoxys too much while the other bashed the heck out of him with his sword. After Roy and Marth jumped to the side, Paul and Sora ran past, tackled the pokemon, and sent it crashing into one of the remaining parts of the hull. Deoxys got up with a flourish, practically undented, but definitely cranky.

_You'll pay…._ Deoxys said menacingly. The gem in his chest began to glow with an evil light, and his eyes turned blue before blasting the musketeers with a wave of psychic energy. Paul reabsorbed the sword's energy, and threw up a magic barrier before all five of them were blasted off the ship. The barrier collapsed, and knocked the boy out cold, and forced him across the ground. Before he blacked out, however, he passed all of the energy on to Roy. Roy felt the surge of energy, and his beam sword exploded with flames. His hair actually caught on fire too, but it obviously wasn't hurting him.

"Eat this, FREAK!" Roy yelled, using a super quickly charged Flare Blade attack. The explosion blasted Deoxys clear off the ship, and he flew back, positively livid.

_Take this!_ Deoxys launched a blade of psychic energy, and Roy put up his counter stance. The psychic spike of energy hit him, but he blocked it and lashed a tongue of flame at Deoxys, who flew to the side. Marth came up behind him and smashed him into the ground, and Link jumped up and planted his sword in his chest. Deoxys threw them backwards with a blast of energy, but noticeably began to weaken.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fox and Falco dashed forward, only to be beat back by a lightning quick slash. Ramirez walked up, and looked at them with contempt. Suddenly, the two pilots disappeared.

"Huh?" was all the time Ramirez had to say before Fox and Falco dashed through him at light speed. "Ah!' Fox jumped up and double kicked him, sending him soaring into the air. Falco jumped up really high, and then caught on fire and fire tackled Ramirez and slammed him into his ship. Ramirez grabbed Falco's throat, and tossed him into Fox, who was about to dash through him again.

"I've had enough." Ramirez said simply. "Moons, give me strength…Electrulen!"

A big ball of lightning formed in front of the mysterious swordsman, and then he blasted them with a supersonic ring of lightning. The two fighters were thrown back, shocked by the lightning. They struggled to move out of the way, but Ramirez slashed them one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight times before flipping backwards and charging up another spell. "Moons, give me strength…Eternes!" He yelled out. A ball of silver glimmering energy floated above the two, and then thousands of silvery needles erupted from it and sprayed them.

"Heh, that all you got?" Fox asked as he and his partner got up. Ramirez smirked evilly, and then the spell took affect. Fox and Falco slumped to the deck, unconscious.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Falcon floored his pedal, bringing his ship in close to the Great Fox before anybody could blink. Samus slammed the door button to open the door, and sprang out and dashed for the on-board harbor. Samus yanked Falcon out of the ship with her grapple beam when he took too long getting out.

"Any idea how to fly an Arwing?" Falcon asked nervously while running around inside the Great Fox.

"Yes. I can't help you, though. You're hopeless." Samus mocked him.

"WHAT!?!? It can't be that hard! They fly nowhere near as fast as my Blue Falcon!" Falcon boasted.

"Which is now a blue squish in Mute city!"

"You remind me of that ONE MORE TIME…" He didn't finish because he plowed into an Arwing.

"You were saying?" Samus asked as she hopped into a ship.

"Mmph!" Falcon replied, his face full of Arwing. Samus sighed, jumped out of her ship, and peeled him off.

"I trust you can figure out how to get inside?" She asked, placing obvious emphasis on the word 'get'.

"Yeah, genius. Give me a break." He muttered so she couldn't hear him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Galcian laughed darkly as he slashed Vyse across the front, repeatedly. Vyse collapsed because of the loss of blood. Pikachu was lying across from Vyse, in a similar condition.

Galcian gloated over his handiwork. Two of the fighters were close to death, and one had gone over the edge…

"POYO!" Kirby roared in fury.

Galcian turned around in time to eat a storm of Cutters right in the face. He fell over on his back, his face a slashed mess. Kirby looked angry. He discarded his Cutter ability, and then inhaled it and spit it in Galcian's face as a star. He took the hit directly, and skidded across the deck.

Aika and Fina both chanted at the same time, "Moons, give me strength, Riselem!" Columns of silver light and sparkling orbs of energy radiated from a ball of light, and revived both Vyse and Pikachu to top condition.

"I love that spell." Vyse said.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu said.

"Ok, let's do it! Now!" Vyse called out. Pikachu shot some electricity at Kirby who swallowed it to become Spark Kirby! He instantly jumped at Galcian and tackled him, and blasted him with a lightning bubble. Vyse followed up with a Cutlass fury attack, similar to Marth's and Roy's Sword dance attacks, only more powerful and executed with two swords. Vyse finally jumped in the air, and his swords flashed with a bright glint. Then he came down on top of Galcian with a double vertical slash that exploded and threw Galcian against some rails.

Galcian stumbled, but stood up and regained his balance. "I'm barely beginning, you imbeciles. TERMINAL! Tons of blue rays of energy shot up around him, and his body gave off a glow of blue air. Then he vanished after a flash and a loud cracking noise.

"Poyo…" Kirby said ominously. "POYO!" He screamed.

"Uh oh…GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Vyse dived and knocked Pikachu and Kirby aside, who were too busy watching Galcian floating above them and charging up energy. Then Galcian released his sword, and it shot downwards like a meteor. It impacted the deck and exploded, flinging Vyse, Kirby, and Pikachu against a cannon and blasting them with a wave of heat.

"If that hit either of us, we would be dead." Vyse coughed up smoke.

"Poy."

"Pika..'Cough cough."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Is that Fox and Falco?" Steven asked himself as he flew by the flagship Ramirez was standing on. "OH CRAP! HE'S GONNA KILL THEM!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Now to send you two to where you belong." Ramirez said, while focusing moon energy into his sword for one last fatal stab.

"Not today, Mr. Fancy!" Steven yelled as he dropped from the sky and swung a heavily clad fist at Ramirez. Ramirez rolled to the side and slashed, and Steven jumped backwards and pumped a few plasma rays at him. Ramirez reflected them with his sword, and Steven was forced to activate his shield. Then Ramirez dashed up extremely quickly, and shattered the barrier with one blow. The attack knocked Steven over and Ramirez had his blade against his throat.

"Die."

Steven replied by blasting Ramirez in the face with a wave beam, and then grabbed Fox and Falco with his grapple beam.

"Ta!" Steven said, before blasting off and landing with his partners inside his Arwing. He had to cram them in the back and fly away quickly, because the Monocerous began firing at him again. Krystal swooped in and fired a few lasers, and destroyed all of the cannons on the right side of the ship.

Ramirez just glared as the Great Fox charged him head on and tore through his ship with a giant yellow beam.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Deoxys heard the explosions, and was temporarily distracted. Sora took the chance and used an attack. "Strike raid!" He cried. He threw his keyblade like a boomerang, and bashed Deoxys in the head. It shot past him and hit him again as it was coming back. Sora dashed up to the stunned pokemon and used another attack. "Sliding dash!" He skidded on the ground like he was on ice, and dashed through Deoxys, and then struck him twice with his blade. The attacks knocked Deoxys off balance, and Link took his chances and threw a bomb. The attack blasted Deoxys back, and then Marth and Roy followed up with another flurry of sword dances. Deoxys started to fall out of the air he was so weak. Paul finally woke up, and then stood up. He slashed his sword at Deoxys a few times, and each time a blade of wind formed and cut through Deoxys.

"FLARE BLADE!" Roy roared. Paul instantly switched all of the magic energy to him, and his blade came down and…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"WHA!!??!?" Galcian roared. His _whole fortress_ was knocked off balance by the explosion. Vyse took the chance and dashed at him, but Galcian saw the attack coming, and blocked just in time. Kirby regained the cutter ability, and began throwing cutters a little crazy. One soared past Galcian, and then "PIKA!" Pikachu came flying at him in another Skull Bash attack. He dived backwards, only to be sandwiched between the rouge Cutter and Pikachu. There was an explosion, and Pikachu came flying out all bruised and cut. Galcian walked out of the smoke, a look of pure evil on his face. He began to glow with a black aura, and cast a shadow over the whole battlefield, including the whole of Mute city, and the skies above.

"Um, do we retreat?" Vyse asked hopefully.

"YOSHI!" Yoshi cannoned out of the doorway, and smacked right into Galcian head first. He was knocked off balance again, and Yoshi slapped his face back and forth with his tail. Then he finally took an egg and planted it right in his face.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Galcian yelled as he flew backwards.

"Yoshi!'

"You rock, Yoshi!"

"Pika Pi!"

"Poyo!"

"Yoshi! Yoshi!"

"I have only started." Galcian said in his most demonic voice yet.

"Devolver!" He spun his sword around, creating a rune in midair out of yellow energy, and then he planted his sword in the ground. He and his sword glowed with yellow energy, and then it faded and he picked up his sword. He held it up in a certain position, and blue flames exploded everywhere on it and dissipated.

"EEEEEEEEP!" Everybody squeaked, even Vyse.

"You don't want to be attacking me now." Galcian said coldly.

"Yoshi?"

"Why? Because I will counter your attack and slice you in half!"

"Eeeeeeep!" Yoshi squealed in fright.

"Moons, give me strength…Wevlen!" Vyse called out. Three blue tornadoes appeared around Galcian, and battered him with wind and rain. He came out of the attack looking like he had been attack by a swarm of cats and lost.

"Grrrrrrr…Moons…Give me strength…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Samus and Captain Falcon flew their Arwings at high speed at the Hydra.

"Land in that hole over there." Falcon pointed out.

"Ok, I'll see you inside."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Zelda? Mewtwo? Are you ready for phase one?" Snake asked his two partners.

_As ready as I will ever be._

"Yes, I'm ready." Zelda said.

"Ok, Mewtwo, teleport us into the Hydra's cockpit. Galcian should de drawn out by now, and too busy to notice us."

_Ok then. Hold my hands. _

Snake and Zelda grabbed his hands, and with a snap, they teleported.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Mario: AW! What happened? One group of good guys lost, two might have won, and another team is unknown! NOOOOOOOOOO! **

**It's called a 'cliffhanger'…………….. **

**Zelda: All will be revealed in the next chapter, right? **

**It is true! Do the good guys win, or do they LOSE!?!? You'll just have to see the next time I update! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! **

**Marth: He's insane…. **

**Crazy hand: SO AM I! WHEE HE HE HE!!!!!!! **


	12. Stormy Skies

**Marth: They wouldn't even let us file a claim! Cheapwads… **

**What are you muttering about? **

**Mario: They didn't a-believe us when we said we found oil. **

**That's ridiculous. **

**Crazy Hand: WHE HE HE HE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ate the sofa! Now I shall unleash my vengeance upon the pool! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! **

**(Crickets chirping) **

**What just happened? **

**Mario: A-beats a-me! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

"Moons, give me strength…Trieternum!" Galcian yelled. Silver spikes appeared over Vyse, Kirby, Pikachu, and Yoshi. The spikes plunged into their hearts, and then one big spike crashed on them and blasted them with blue fire. They slumped over unconscious a moment later.

"Heh heh…Nothing can withstand the dark magic bestowed upon me by…"

"Hi-YAAAAAAAAA!" Mario yelled. He planted his fist on Galcian's face and sent him rocketing into a cannon.

"A-hah! Take that, snivelly!" Mario taunted.

"Grr…Shadow burst!"

"Whoa!" Mario yelled as he flipped out of the way and landed on his hands. A big blob of dark energy blasted from Galcian's body, and ate the deck up as it blasted past. Mario landed and did a few cartwheels, and then jumped at Galcian again and smashed his face with his spin kick. Galcian caught Mario's foot, and then slammed him down and slashed him in the chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mario yelled, and the Galcian kicked him aside into the others.

"Now, to finish you and erase you from this world."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ha! Take that, Scummy!" Roy shouted as something shot over the horizon.

"Uh…Was that Deoxys?" Marth asked curiously.

"Yep." Roy declared proudly.

"Whoa. Remind me not to be in front of you when you do that next time." Sora said in awe.

"Sheesh. I'm starting to think you like explosions as much as Samus, Roy." Link said while flashing a mischievous grin.

"Speaking of Samus, I wonder how she's doing with her mission?" Roy asked in a worried voice. "I mean, after all, we entrusted her and the Baka with one of the most important missions."

"Yeah…" Link said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Speaking of the devil, Samus and Falcon were slinking around corridors, avoiding Valuan soldiers. One eventually spotted Samus, and she used her grapple beam as a taser gun. She shocked the man silly, and his armor nicely conducted the electricity. He fried and sizzled. Samus then crammed him behind a metal panel that was conveniently loose, and continued her way to the ship's reactor. Falcon followed along and assisted her with his super speed. Unfortunately, he ran in the way of a security camera and set off the alarms.

"Oh…..Sh" Falcon began, but Samus bashed him over the head waaaaaaaay hard and almost knocked him out.

"HEY! I was only going to say shoot!" He yelled in anger and pain, while looking at stars and holding his head.

"YOU THICK HEAD! IT'S NOT ABOUT THAT! YOU SET OFF THE DANG ALARM!" Samus yelled ever louder and angrier.

"Oh…" Falcon said, finally noticing the alarms.

"What were you about to say 'shoot' about now?" Samus asked curiously.

"That." Falcon pointed.

"OH SHOOT!" Samus yelled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By now, Deoxys had flown around the world and was coming back towards the Hydra at super sonic speed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Now…DIE!" Galcian shouted. Just as he raised his sword to dispose of the five Smashers, there was a sonic boom.

"What was that!??!' Galcian roared. He was answered when Deoxys plowed right into him and took off with him over the horizon.

"A-mamma mia…Boy I'm gonna feel that in the morning." He pulled out a green mushroom and chewed on it painfully while laying on top of the other Smashers. He was still a little immobilized from the pain, but he was recovering from the mushroom.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Is it just me, or did my pointy ears hear a sonic boom?" Link asked.

"I did too. I wonder what it was. We can't stay to find out, though. We need to go though the hole and find Samus and Falcon." Roy said.

"But who's gonna carry the new kid?" Link asked.

"Roy can do it." Marth said.

"Uh…sure…why?" Roy asked.

"You're the strongest right now. You might as well get used to it." Marth said.

"Oh." Roy said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"GAH!" YOU IDIOT! YOU RUINED MY PLANS!" Galcian roared at the unconscious Deoxys. He shook the pokemon furiously as he rocketed around the world. After a minute, Deoxys disappeared and his stone kept flying. Galcian lost his support, and plummeted hundreds of feet below. Deoxys fell in the ocean, and sank into the briny depths of Big Blue. Galcian, however, ate pavement when he hit Mute city. He was barely hurt because of the fall, but he was all the angrier. He activated his transporter and began to charge it up so that he could get back to his ship.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Falcon looked at the tank, and could easily see why Samus was making such a big deal. The tank charged up a laser blast, and hit Falcon with it full force. He was sent flying into a steel wall, and he slid down it, unconscious.

"Great. Now I'm by myself." Samus said before diving to the side to avoid getting cooked.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That Ramirez guy is dangerous!" Steven said to himself as the ship behind him exploded violently. It crashed behind a cloud, and Steven lost sight of it almost instantly.

"Whew!" Steven wiped his hand across forehead. There was a loud thump, and Ramirez was staring at Steven though the windshield!

"Uh…Hi?" He asked meekly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_SNAP!_

Zelda, Snake, and Mewtwo found themselves in the bridge of the Hydra.

"Ok, split up, and start hacking the computers." Snake said. Zelda stared at him like he was mad, and Mewtwo said,

_You mean you want us to find information._

"Yes, that. Zelda, to put it in layman's terms, just go up to a computer and start pressing buttons."

"Oh! That's fun to do!" Zelda said.

"Now, Mewtwo. Can you tell me where the computer is that I can access the main database?" Snake asked.

_Hmm…That one._ Mewtwo pointed.

"Thanks" Snake said before jumping into the seat and pressing buttons carefully as pictures and information started flashing across the screen.

"WHHHHHHHHRRRRRRR WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHR WHRRRRRRRRRR!" The alarms blared.

"What did you do?" Snake yelled.

"I…I…pushed the big red button…" She said slowly.

"Ugh…Great. This place is gonna blow." Snake said while trying desperately to keep his cool. Then he sat down at his computer and started extracting data at twice his original speed, which was very fast.

Zelda just paled, and then slumped over the floor.

Mewtwo thought to himself. _I know she didn't mean it, but she just jeopardized the mission. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHR WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHR!"

"Oh what now?" Samus yelled before blasting the tank with a super missile. The super missile shot straight down the main cannon on it and it exploded in a shower of sparks. There was nothing left of the tank.

Samus ran to Falcon, who was beginning to stir. She hastened the process by slapping him, and then after he began to wake up, she started scanning a nearby console.

**Supercore compromised. Self destruct in five minutes. **

"Oh, crap…" Samus muttered.

"Why are there pretty birdies flying about?" Falcon asked in a blissful voice. Samus stared at him for a second, her face screwed up with thought. Then after another second…

BOW!

Samus punched Falcon in the face and knocked him out.

"I like him better when he's unconscious." She said to herself while carrying him to the Arwings.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Snake was typing and extracting data faster than ever, Zelda was out cold, and Mewtwo was exploring the ship with his mind, trying to locate anything important.

Mewtwo kept track of all of the Smashers on board. Five were on the upper deck, alone. Then two people appeared and took off with them in a lifeboat.

_Aika and Fina rescued the five battling Galcian…Good._

He continued sensing things. The musketeers were in the lower hull of the Hydra, panicking. One of them was unconscious, and he was their ride to the ship in the first place. Mewtwo focused on the boy, and transferred some of his powers to him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"…………ugh…What happened?" Paul asked as he got up.

"YAY!" Sora bounced about.

"You're awake! Quick! Get us off the ship! It's gonna blow!" Roy shouted in panic.

"Now I can tell you don't like explosions as much as Samus." Link said snidely.

"Not when I'm gonna be in the middle of one!" Roy retorted.

"So you DO like explosions, then." Marth said tauntingly.

"Yes…NO!" Roy changed his mind.

"HA HA! Roy's crazy like Samus!" Sora laughed.

"I'm gonna get you…" Roy started saying.

"Look out!" Marth shouted! The hull began breaking apart, and falling on top of them.

"Hold on a sec!" Paul asked desperately. He drained his sword's energy from Roy, who slumped from the sudden loss of energy. Paul whipped up the signature wind bubble, and they were on their way to the Delphinius.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Snake tripled his speed, Zelda was waking up, and Mewtwo was searching the ship again.

_Samus and C. Falcon are escaping, but the Baka is barely conscious. The rest of the Smashers that helped Mario beat back soldiers are on the run. Now I can see that the kids are squabbling over whose life boat is whose. Typical. Now they too are flying away. And… _

Mewtwo jerked from his trance the moment he sensed another unknown presence in the center of the ship.

_Snake, are there any prisoners on board?_ Mewtwo asked nervously.

"Ah…Yes…Oh crap…It's some of our own people." Snake muttered silently.

"$$$#$!"

_If you do not watch your mouth, I shall wash it out for you, and there won't be a thing you can do about it. _Mewtwo threatened Snake.

"…"

"Who are the prisoners?" Zelda asked.

"…The

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You do know that you have two people in your ship that I was about to kill, correct?" Ramirez asked venomously.

"Yes, and there isn't a thing you can do about it." Steven said proudly.

"Now you will be killed for something that doesn't concern you. Moons, give me strength…"

Fox was conscious, but barely. He could hear the two fighting verbally. When Ramirez began chanting the spell, Fox put his hand on a switch, and said. "I…think…NOT!"

He flipped the switch, and lightning surged through the ship.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ramirez screamed as he flew off the ship and punched a hole in the clouds below as he fell.

"That's what you get for messing with Star Fox!" And then he passed back out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's the Hand Brothers." Snake said.

_Then we must rescue them at all cost._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Master Hand was in his magic proof cell, strumming his fingers of the floor impatiently. Somehow, Crazy Hand was singing like a drunkard in the cell next to him.

"Crazy, you should shut up." Master said.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! I'm having fun! Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy?" Crazy slurred his words on purpose.

"You are being a RETARD!" Master yelled.

Crazy hand ignored him, and began moon walking around in his cell with his fingers.

Master Hand sighed, and then there was a loud _SNAP_ noise.

"Mewtwo!?!?" Master hand asked incredulously.

_Indeed. We need to get you out of here._

"Can we leave my brother?" Master hand asked hopefully.

_No._

He sighed, and then floated back as Mewtwo blasted his cell open with Psychic.

Crazy hand had no mind, so he couldn't hear Mewtwo. Or maybe his mind was a jumble of gibberish and scribbles, where nothing makes sense.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! When did Mewtwo get here?" He asked as Master hand floated out of his cell.

"Just now." Master Hand replied.

"YAY! Rescue me like in one of them old western movies!" Crazy asked in a voice full of energy.

"…"

_…_

"What? Wheeeeeeeeeeee!"

"You're hopeless. Mewtwo, get him out, brother or no brother." Master hand asked Mewtwo.

Mewtwo blasted Crazy's cell open with another psychic attack.

"AW! You didn't open it like they do in a western movie!" Crazy complained.

"How would we do that?" Master hand asked.

"You grab you horse like this…" A horse appeared out of thin air. "…AND DO THIS!"

He started bashing the horse up against the bars, and the horse screamed.

"…Crazy, Let's leave before you hurt yourself." Master hand said after an awkward moment.

_Anyways, I have to take my two partners off of this ship. _

"Before you do that, you may want to rescue the prisoner inside that cell over there. It's Pichu." Master hand said.

_WHAT!?!? But Pichu is already with us!_ Mewtwo said in shock.

"Go rescue him anyways. I'll see you at the Smash Mansion." Master hand said. Then he snapped his fingers and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I can do that too!" Crazy shouted. He was very hyper. He tried snapping his fingers, and after a while just slumped and rocketed through the walls and went the hard way.

Mewtwo sighed, and then turned around to look at the prisoner.

"Pichu?" It asked weakly. It sounded like it was about to expire from lack of food and water.

_Don't worry. I'll get you out of here, little fella._ Mewtwo blasted the cell open, and then warped to the bridge where Snake and Zelda were.

"Ok, I'm finished. Let's MOVE MOVE MOVE!" He shouted in a panic.

"Pi?"

"Pichu!?!? But what happened…" She was cut off as Mewtwo grabbed her, and Snake grabbed him. Pichu was hanging on his back.

_SNAP!_

They were out of the ship, and so were everybody else. Everybody was on their way home. Even Galcian.

_SNAP!_

Galcian teleported right into the bridge, and was disconcerted by the lack of soldiers. And the there were the alarms.

"What the heck?" He asked himself and watched a screen with numbers counting down from five.

"Five."

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One."

"Oh, Sh"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well, Galcian ate that one! **

**Mario: A-but he a-beat me up! It hurt! **

**Marth: At least Deoxys is incapacitated for the time being. **

**Kirby: poyo. **

**Link: Now what happens? **

**You'll just have to wait until next time! Oh…yeah. Another enemy list will be revealed next chapter. It will be a pretty short chapter. And then the one after that will be inside the enemy base! **

**Crazy Hand: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I still wish that Mewtwo opened my cell western style! That woulda been cool! **

**Marth: Crazy, do yourself a favor and shut up. **

**(Horse from earlier runs by still screaming.) **

**Marth: Anyways, what DID you do to that poor thing? **

**Master: He almost turned it into beef, he was slamming it around so hard. **

**Mario: Oh… **

**Master: Now, if you do not mind, I need to give him his ADHD medicine. **

**(Master Hand whips out a giant needle.) **

**Master: Oh Crazy! Time for your MEDICINE! (Sing-song voice) **

**Crazy: OH NO! IT IS THE EEEEEEEEEEEVIL NEEDLE OF PAIN! **

**Master: GET BACK HERE YOU ****MORON**

**(Both run/float away at top speed.) **

**And that concludes today's episode. I would love to know if I'm doing a good job so far, so……… **

**Everybody: Review! **


	13. Failure

**Hello! I'm back! **

**Master: Come here, Crazy! I'm not finished yet! **

**Crazy: I'M SQUEAMISH! KEEP DAT NEEDLE AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEE! **

**Marth: He's still at it, I see. **

**Bowser: Mario! It's rumble time! **

**Mario: MAMMA MIA! A-run away! **

**Bowser: WRARRRRRRRRRR!!! **

**Mario: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! **

**Sheesh. I didn't want to do this, but… **

**(Pulls out a super big shiny hammer. **

**Crazy: OHHHHHHHHH! Shiny! **

**Master: GOTCHA! **

**Crazy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! IT BURNS! **

**Bowser: Where did the hammer come from? **

**(Slams Bowser into the ground with the Hammer) **

**Bowser: Arghhhh…………That's gonna leave a mark. **

**Mario: A-mamma mia…What-a catastrophe! **

**Anyways, let's get on with the story, shall we? **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

"…………….Shoot." Galcian whispered as he soared though the air, burnt and hurt very badly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ouch, that's one big explosion." Marth said.

"Even bigger than mine." Roy said.

Samus didn't say anything, but she had a shine in her eyes as she watched the mushroom cloud explode from the Hydra.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A day later…

"A-we failed!" Mario wailed in the auditorium.

Everybody hung their heads in shame.

"We had our chance to take down one of their generals, and we-a failed!"

Master Hand floated up, and patted Mario on the back, and accidentally knocked him to the floor.

"You did your best, Mario. You did your best. But now…." Master hand did a bunch of fancy moves. "…You have me! I'll lead you Smashers like never before! I'm the one that united you, and I will hold this group together even if the effort tears me asunder!"

"And I'll pass out snacks!" Crazy hand said while showering everybody in snails.

"I hardly find that appetizing…" Peach said.

"But they eat them in France! Don't you people want some snails?"

"Crazy, step back before you hurt yourself…" Master hand warned.

"..And I also like sparks! Anybody else like Sparks? I want sparks!" He demanded. Then he flew over to a wall socket and magically stuck his finger in the wall.

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!"

"Ah…I love sparks….ack." Crazy moaned before crashing into the floor and passing out.

"When you wake up, don't say I didn't warn you." Master Hand spoke to his unconscious brother.

"Anyways, the mission wasn't a complete waste. We found out some stuff that is very important, thanks to Snake, Zelda, and Mewtwo.

"Don't mention it." Snake said.

"I hardly did anything." Zelda said modestly.

_There is one thing that I must point out. We have a traitor in our midst._ Mewtwo said seriously.

"HAH! You confessed!" Ness shouted. Everybody looked at him like he was mad.

"Um, never mind me. Who's the culprit?" Ness asked to draw the attention back to Mewtwo, who knew the answer.

_Pichu, it is no good to run, turn yourself in, or should I say…Doopliss!_

"AHHHHHH! How did you know that was me??!?!" Pichu asked in perfect English. There was a poof of purple smoke, and a ghost appeared. He merely looked like somebody Mario's size, with a white blanket draped over him and a little red bowtie on his nonexistent neck. He wore a blue wizard's cap on his head, and his eyes were black with red pupils. Honestly, he wasn't scary.

"Doopliss…A-you have some explaining to do…" Mario said, punching his open hand and making fire blast from his hand menacingly.

"Ah! ca…can we do this nicely?" He whimpered.

"I think not, you little shower curtain!" Hector yelled.

"EEEEEEK!"

Hector ran at him, and before he could cut the ghost in half with his axe, Mewtwo grabbed him with Psychic and stuck him to his seat.

"Grrrrrrr…Let me go, you weird floating cat-thing!" Hector yelled.

Doopliss ran for the exit during the confusion, but Ness warped in front of him and blasted him back with…

"PK FLASH!" Green sparks exploded like dynamite, and Doopliss soared towards Master hand, who caught him like a baseball.

"Bring out Pichu, Mewtwo." Master hand asked.

_As you wish… _

_SNAP!_

SNAP! 

Mewtwo reappeared, holding the little mouse pokemon in his hands.

"Doopliss, you have been found guilty of leaking information to the enemy. How do you plead?" Master Hand asked in a loud, booming voice.

"I plead guilty." The ghost whimpered.

"I hereby charge you with a nice long term of jail that will last until this war is over. If it is for the rest of your life, too bad. Mewtwo, See to it that our prisoner is locked up and incapable of escape." Master Hand boomed.

"Noooooooooo!" Doopliss wailed as Mewtwo picked him up and warped off with him.

_SNAP!_

_SNAP!_

Mewtwo came back empty handed, and resumed sitting in his seat.

"Now, to real business. Snake, if you would." Master Hand waved himself at the podium and Snake walked up and stood behind it.

"Thank you, Master Hand. Now…I have grave news for you all to hear." Snake said with a grave expression. "Some of the data I pilfered contains a list of members of a society. The society goes by the name of Dark Union. This includes the other list of enemies Mario explained to us earlier. Unfortunately, I could not reveal the identity of their leader, but he goes by the name of Shadow Madness. His right hand men, his generals, are called The Fallen Angels. They are his toughest men, but who's who isn't definite. Whoever his most powerful men are, currently, are most likely to be one of his fallen angels. I may be wrong, but he either has nine fallen angels, or twelve. Either way, we are in a bad situation."

"That's…Madness…" Master Hand said with an air of foreboding. "Is there any idea what his plans are?" He asked worriedly.

The room went so silent, it was disturbing. Everyone felt that if they broke the silence, they would be attacked by some evil. The air felt darker and heavier, and it almost seemed as if the room dimmed.

Snake stood silently, and finally picked his head up to look at everybody once again.

"I…have no idea what his plans are."

"There must have been some clue as to what he planned! Tell me there was something!" Master hand urged him.

"He…did have a project. well, that's not concise. A _FEW_ projects that all tie into a master plan. I could not decode any of the plans, or find out anything about the master plan other than its name. He referred to it as Chains of Darkness.."

"A-mamma mia….Brrr!" Luigi shook in fright.

The lights _were_ getting dimmer. Everybody looked around to find out why, and Master Hand spotted it first.

"CRAZY LEFT HAND! WOULD YOU STOP MESSING WITH THE LIGHT SWITCH!" Master Hand bellowed.

Crazy hand shot away from the switch, and said sheepishly, "Aw…I wanted to make a dramatic moment…"

"Now…Snake, would you please tell us this updated list of villains?" Master Hand asked in an annoyed and exasperated voice.

"Of course." Snake said.

"Ganondorf, Bowser, Galcian, Dr. Eggman, Deoxys, Ridley, Ansem, Formortiis, Ashnard, Nergal, Meta Knight, Wario, Andross, Medeus, Zephiel, Ramirez, Grodus, Cackletta, Dark Mind, Nightmare, Black Gem, Metroid Prime, Emperor Ing, Black Night, Mithos Yggdrasil, King Boo, General Scales, Aparoid Queen, Deathborn, King K. Rool, and Majora's Mask."

"ACK!" Master Hand choked on his voice.

"A- MAMMA MIA!" Mario shouted in absolute shock.

"If I wasn't tough, I would faint." Falcon said proudly. Samus sneaked up on him, and…

"BOO!"

Falcon fainted, and slid down his chair. Luigi fainted at about the same time.

Everybody else just shouted in shock, anger, fright, and who knows what else.

"ORDER! ORDER!" Master Hand yelled, slamming his fist down on the podium twice.

"POYO! POYO!" Kirby mimicked him.

"Now listen to me, Smashers. I didn't gather you together for nothing. My plans were to unite all the universe under a banner of peace. I brought you people together to let you people have friends, to become wiser, to become stronger, whatever your goal is. YOU will not accomplish that moping about like babies. Life comes with challenges, and what do you do when that happens?"

"Ah…we-a fight back!" Mario said.

"THAT'S RIGHT! Are we going to let these freaks destroy all that is dear to us? I think Not! Show me that you people are still those people years ago when I first gathered together the SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!" Master hand riled them.

"Yeah! Are we-a Smashers, or are we-a WIMPS?!?!" Mario yelled.

"I'm a wimp!" Luigi said.

"SMASHERS!" Everybody but Luigi shouted.

"RIGHT! Let's a-show them who's boss!" Mario shouted.

"Pichu!"

"Pika!

"It's good to see you again, Pichu." Ness said.

"WHEEE! Let's do it!" Crazy hand shouted wildly.

"Crazy, if you do not shut up, I WILL GIVE YOU MEDICINE!"

"OH NOOOOOOOOEZ! NOT DA MEDICINE!"

"YES! THE MEDICINE!"

"MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Crazy screamed.

Master Hand whipped out the giant needle, and chased Crazy around again.

"So…What's our next Mission?" Link asked.

"I…Think…We…Should…Split…Up…And…Visit…Our…Homeworlds!" Master Hand shouted as he chased Crazy around.

"Like… Split up completely? Or go to four worlds at a time in four groups?" Roy asked.

"I was thinking more along three groups of eight." Master hand said, finally getting Crazy with the needle.

"MOMMY! IT BURNS! SAVE ME! HE POISONED ME!" Crazy screamed. After a minute of shouting, he fainted as the medicine took affect.

"Now…What worlds should we visit?" Master hand asked. "I'll allow you people to vote."

"I'll go to Rogueport!" Mario raised his hands.

"I'm with Mario!" Peach said.

"Count me in." Ness said.

"I'm going!" Fox said.

"I'm coming!" Dr. Mario said.

"Mamma mia." Luigi said.

"I will go along too." Fina said.

"Rougeport? Sounds cool! I'll go!" Sora said.

"Ok, That's enough for the Rogueport team." Master Hand said.

"POYO!" Kirby said.

"I'll go with the small puff to Dreamland." Hector said.

"Dreamland? I think I HAVE to see this! There better be treasure!" Aika said.

"Count me in!" Roy said.

"We'll both go!" The Ice climbers said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff Said.

"I'm gonna go!" Sonic said.

"And the Dreamland team is complete!" Master Hand said.

"Hyrule is Mine!" Link shouted.

"I should stick with Link." Marth said.

"Now's a good time to explore." Ephraim said.

"I shall go." Pit said.

"I'm coming!" Zelda said.

"Hyrule? Take me along." Paul said.

"I will go too. It almost sounds like the sort of place you would find on Elibe." Lyn said.

_It has come to this…I shall go._ Mewtwo said.

"ANNNNNNNNND….That's The Hyrule team!" Master Hand shouted.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said.

"But I thought I said no more teams…" Master Hand said.

"Yoshi!"

"Fine…I give in. Who's for Yoshi's island?"

"Pichu!" Pichu said.

"That's for me!" Vyse said.

"If I need to blast stuff, count me in!" Samus said.

"I second that." Steven said.

"Fry time!" Falco said.

"I would like to visit a tropical place." Eliwood said.

" Island? I used to live on one…" Riku said.

"ANNNNNNNNNND…That's the Yoshi's Island team! I need the rest of you to stay here to help guard the Smash Mansion while the rest are gone. Crazy and I will stay to help guard the mansion and also to plan what to do next." Master hand said.

"It a-sounds good to me!" Mario said.

"Ok, let's split! Oh….Before you people do anything, take a bunch of warpstars with you. It's the only way to get around fast. And it's almost the only good way to get back." Master hand said.

"Ok! Let's-a Go!" Mario said to everybody.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok, that's that for today. **

**Mario: Yay! Four missions at once! Now we're a-talking! **

**Marth: You do know that you are crazy, right? **

**Who, Me? The Crazy one is Crazy Hand! What are you talking about? **

**Crazy: He's right! BWA HA HA! I AM CRAZY! **

**Shut up, or I will give you medicine, so back off! **

**Crazy: Aw! Come on… **

**Behave yourself, then. **

**Crazy: Fine. **

**Well, till next time people! **

**Everyone: Review! **


	14. Behind the Tinted Window

**Now we get a peek behind the scenes…**

**Crazy: BOO!**

**That wasn't scary. What I'm ABOUT to do to you is scary.**

**Crazy: And what would that be?**

**THIS!**

**(Sprouts four extra arms, and all six arms are holding giant needles.)**

**Crazy: Mommy… (faints)**

**(Arms and needles disappear.)**

**Told you. Now we get to see the badguys. This is gonna be either cool, scary, or something…Anyways, thank you calderious and Supersmasher025 for reviewing! I'm glad to know that you poeple are enjoying my story! But one thing, Supersmasher025, It doesn't matter that you planned on using some of the same baddies as me, go on ahead and use em! I don't own them so feel welcome. I just hope ya got super good plans for them. Good stories are always super good to read.**

**Good luck, Supersmasher025, and calderious, with your SSBM stories! Best of luck to you, and the rest of you people that are reading this story and have SSBM stories you are writing!**

As for me, DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story but the story itself and my two OCs, Paul and Steven.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I thought you told me you leveled Mute City!" an extremely angry voice roared.

"My lord, I was defeated by the Smashers. They blew up my Hydra." Galcian replied with a hint of fright.

"DID YOU, OR DID YOU NOT DESTROY MUTE CITY!??!?!" The voice asked again.

"I reduced it to a pile of rubble, as you requested, B-"

"HOW DARE YOU NOT COME BACK WITH WHAT I ASKED FOR!?!?!? AND YOU ARE NOT TO SPEAK MY NAME, FOOL!" The man bellowed.

"I am sor-"

"Black Knight…You know what to do with those who can not do their duty."

"Yes, lord Shadow." A black knight in ebony armor that covered his body everywhere, from the toes to the head. He wielded a claymore, a holy sword named Alondite.

"No…No…NO!" Galcian yelled in fright. For a man like him to be afraid…is a very bad thing.

"Goodbye…" The Black Knight said. Then he rammed him through, and Galcian's eyes glazed over and he fell to the ground, dead.

"It is of little consequence." Shadow Madness said with a hint of laughter. "If I ever need him again, which I doubt, Nergal can bring him back."

"Indeed." A man said. His name was Nergal. He wore a huge black cloak with blood red flaps on his cloak around his neck. He usually wore a turban, but he didn't have it on at the moment. He wore the turban to cover his wound on his head. In a previous encounter in his last life, an old friend of his that tried to save him from his own madness burned his right eyelids off, leaving his eye bare and scorched. Now the iris was gone, and the pupil was tiny. The eye twitched all the time, and looking at him would make almost anybody sick.

"Anyways, Nergal, Could you collect his quintessence? I would be more sad about his life force going to waste than about him dieing." This time, Shadow Madness laughed evilly.

"And could I turn his body into one of my zombies?" A stone asked.

"That's funny!" Shadow laughed. "How do you propose that you do that, Demon King?"

"It may only be my soul in this stone, but I still posses the power to corrupt. Watch me." Formortiis said. The stone he was sealed in, The Sacred Stone, began to glow with a purple light, and black mist trailed along the ground and enveloped Galcian. Galcian stood back up, but a simple glance could tell you he was still dead.

"There. My work of art is done." The stone said before it stopped glowing.

"It is wonderful…But he is needed elsewhere. Take him away." Shadow ordered.

"I will do that." Nergal said. "Now, if you will excuse me…Come here, flesh puppet." Nergal said, making the zombie follow him out of the room.

"Now that that is finished…Bring Dr. Eggman in here." Shadow commanded.

"Yes, Sir." a soldier replied. He walked out the door, and escorted a tall professor-like person that had a big bushy brown moustache and a body shaped similarly to an egg.

"Yes, Lord shadow?" He asked.

"How are Grodus' repairs going? I hope you are following the design of the X-nauts rather than your own whims."

"I followed his blueprints that he had in case something like this would happen. I rebuilt him, and infused him with one of my experimental power sources!" Eggman said excitedly.

"YOU ARE TESTING TECHNOLOGY ON HIM THAT HAS NOT BEEN PROVEN SAFE!?!? YOU FOOL!" Shadow bellowed.

"We…well…It HAS been proven safe…" Eggman stuttered. "It has made him twice as powerful as he was before."

"I…I like the sound of that. But I still need to infuse him with darkness. He will love the power I will bestow upon him…He IS one of my fallen angels after all."

"But…What about me?" Eggman asked.

"You are excused. Go back to your lab and bring Grodus in here." Shadow commanded.

Obviously, this wasn't the answer Eggman expected. So he stomped off out the door, and a moment later a mechanical humanoid clomped into the room.

"Grodus…How good to see you again…Looking mighty fine, are we?"

"Yes, Dark lord. Eggman, surprisingly, has managed to restore me to my former glory and more. Gack ack ack ack!" Grodus laughed in a half synthesized, half normal voice.

Grodus was slightly taller than Mario. His head was like a black helmet, about as big as two of Mario's heads. The black dome contained Grodus' brain, but it was impossible to see because it was covered in layers upon layers of computer parts and gadgets. The helmet had a blue tinted window in the front, and you could see lights flickering and little switches flipping as Grodus used his brain. Under his helmet were two small encased lenses, which were his eyes. The rest of him was covered in a black and purple cloak, although most of his cloak was black. In his hand he carried a mechanical rod with a blue glass orb on the end. It had more electrical stuff in it, as well as a small metal X with lights on it. Grodus uses his staff for magic.

"Grodus, you may already know what I want." Shadow said.

"Yes, Lord. You are thinking of the Crystal stars, Correct? Gack!" Grodus said.

"You always did know what I wanted. I have a gift to bestow upon you. May you use it well, My Fallen Angel!" Shadow yelled, before glowing with a black aura and shooting a glob of energy at Grodus. Grodus was hit by the blast of anti-matter, and he absorbed the energy.

"This…Energy…It is incredible! Now I have the power and more to smash Mario with! Gack ack ack ack ack!"

"Oh! Speaking of which, He's headed for Rogueport! You have the chance to kill two birds with one stone! How does this sound to you?"

"I am loving this! I shall get you your Crystal Stars, and I shall crush the imbecile while I am at it! If I have your permission, I shall leave and begin preparations." Grodus said.

"You have my permission. Make me proud."

"Thank you. I shall." Grodus said, before leaving the room.

"One thing. Take Bowser with you. Pick him up along the way to the harbor in this castle. You have to pass the prison compound if you wish to leave."

"I shall take him along too, since you wish it. Good day." Grodus shut the door.

"Hmm…What shall I do for dreamland? NERGAL! I require your presence." Shadow yelled.

A few glowing runes appeared on the floor, and Nergal appeared after a few glowing rings came out of the air and hit the runes.

"I am here. What do you need?" He asked with a twisted smile.

"I wish to bring a _REAL_ nightmare upon Dreamland. Have you gathered enough quintessence to rebuild the Demon King's body?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, my lord. I have just enough. If you would give me a moment…" He closed his eyes, and held out his hands with the palms in front of him. The room darkened to the blackest black, and then there were huge flashes of darkness tinted lightning.

"I SHALL CRAFT A BODY WORTHY OF A KING OF THE DARKNESS!" Nergal shouted. There was a huge explosion of dark lightning, and the room lit back up.

In the middle of the room stood a gigantic body. It resembled a gigantic gargoyle. It's massive bulk just barely fit in the room. The head had demon's horns curling around it, and it had a yellow gem on it's forehead. It's eyes blazed with hatred for all things living, and it's lipless mouth was lined with thousands of razor sharp teeth. Its wings were skeletal, but it could fly still. It's whole body was black, with occasional red lines crossing it. Its skin was as hard as diamonds, and as black as death. The whole room stank of death and corruption, and any mere mortal would have died in its presence.

"Now, it is time to resurrect the Demon King!" Shadow yelled. He took his sword of darkness, and smashed the_ last remaining sacred stone!_ The demon's soul floated through the air, and after a bright shine, was refused with the body.

"Grraaagh……..I am…alive! I am returned! I now can wreak ruin and despair upon the world once more!" The demon king rumbled in its deep, evil voice. The ceiling shook and dust fell as it spoke.

"Now, I have a gift for both of you." Shadow said before blasting them both with anti-matter.

If possible, the Demon King grew in size, and was the size of two blue whales. Nergal grew more twisted looking, and evil.

"Now, Formortiis. I want you to go to Dreamland, and start your reign of despair there. Nergal, you will stay here and continue to collect quintessence from this…Odd place of purgatory, if you will. Formortiis, I want you to take Dark Meta Knight with you. He will help you a lot."

"If that is your wish, I shall destroy Dreamland and gain the unlimited energy of the Star rod."

"That is correct. Come back here when you are finished." Shadow smirked.

"I will be around if you need me." Nergal said before warping out.

"And I shall be in Dreamland." Formortiis said before fading out of the room.

"…Ha…Sacred stones…they are so very fragile. It is a shame that there are no more left to seal the Demon King away. Now he will run about unchecked for centuries upon centuries. He will live until the end of time." Shadow said, while bending down and crushing the sacred stone into powder.

"Now…Who shall go to Hyrule and Yoshi's island?" Shadow asked himself, standing up while dusting his hands.

He snapped his fingers, and said, "Cackletta! Majora! I bid you come here!" Shadow yelled.

Majora's mask faded into the room, and Cackletta faded into the room too.

Majora's mask was heart shaped, with yellow spikes sticking out the sides. It was purple in color, with strange patterns on it. In the center were two eye that forever looked ahead of it. The eyes spelled doom for those that looked it in the face when it was alive. The two eyes were both a yellow orange color, with small green irises and black pupils. Out the back of it hung red ribbons that floated in the air like it was underwater.

Cackletta looked like a witch, obviously. She looked completely insane. Her complexion was green, and she wore a black cloak like most witches. She was scary in the sense that she was unbearably ugly.

"Now, my two ugly yet powerful cronies. I need you to go to Hyrule and find a way to gain the power of the temple of time. It has been opened by Link, the hero of time. The power sealed away, the Triforce, needs to be brought here. It contains the power of the gods Nayru, Farore, and Din. I have a gift for you two that will help you accomplish this." Shadow said, blasting them with anti-matter.

They…Didn't change. The air around them was unstable from all of the power, though.

"Now, I know link will be headed there. He possesses the Triforce of courage. Ganondorf will know how to get it from him, so take him along with you. Zelda is elsewhere, so we will have to obtain the Triforce of wisdom some other time. Go now, and get me the Triforce!" Shadow ordered.

"Thy will be done! HE he he he he!" Cackletta cackled evilly.

_I will crush the hero of time. One time, he defeated me, and it shall not happen again!_ Majora said.

Then they both warped out of the room, and let the mad man contemplate his plans further.

"Well, I know for a fact that Hyrule is in good hands…Sorta! BWA HA HA HA HA! Now I need somebody to get the super Happy Tree from Yoshi's island…AH HAH! I know just the people for that place too! General Scales! King K. Rool! Come!" Shadow bellowed.

The double doors slammed open, and a fat alligator and a Dinosaur humanoid came running in.

King K. Rool was a fat alligator, that was king of the kremlings. He wore a golden crown on his head, and his chest and belly were covered by a plate of golden armor. One of his eyes were infected, and he was really gross looking.

General Scales had a golden Viking helm on his head, with two horns sticking out the top. His left was missing, so he wore a steel double hook on his wrist where his hand used to be. He wore a brown tunic with a black rune stitched into the front. On his waist, he wore a heavy belt that was black and it had heavy buttons on it the size of a fist. On his shoulders, he wore shoulder guards, which had big spikes sticking out. On his legs he had on brown shin guards with black knee protectors.

"My two lizard friends, Now is the time to take away the Yoshi's pride and joy, The Super Happy Tree! Take it to me!" Shadow commanded.

"It's not lizard!" Scales yelled angrily. "It's dinosaur!"

"And I'm a reptile!" K. Rool said.

"Same difference. Here's the power you will need to take back what belongs to me." He blasted them with Anti-matter blobs, which sunk into their bodies.

"With this power, I feel I could do anything!" Scales said.

"Me too!" K. Rool agreed.

"Good. Go to Yoshi's island, and get me the tree. That is all." Shadow said, dismissing them with a wave of his hand. The two blasted out of the doors, and left the person alone by himself.

"Now, all I need to do is wait." Shadow said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**For those of you wondering, Shadow is not Shadow the hedgehog. He is…NOT SAYING! BWA HA HA HA! **

**Mario: This-a stinks. We all got baddies on our tails! **

**Marth: This is MAD!**

**Crazy: Not it's not! It's ME! WHEE HE HE!**

**Master Hand!?! Your brother is annoying me! Get him!**

**Master: Come here, oh crazy one named Crazy!**

**Crazy: Not if you don't have a thumb war with me! **

**Master Hand: Bring it on!**

**(Both float off)**

**Whew! That got rid of them. I have one thing I wanted to say. I made the title of this chapter symbolic. Tinted window? The bad guys are watching everything, but you can't see them. See? Anyways, I'll see you people next time!**

**TA TA!**

Everybody: REVIEW!


	15. Departure

**Well, now we know how insane the main bad guy is. But who in the heck is he?!??!**

**Mario: Beats-a me. I thought you would know! You're the one writing it!**

**What if I somehow stupidly forgot his identity?**

**Marth: You would have to be incredibly stupid to do that.**

**Crazy: NO ONE is more crazy than I! BWA HA HA!**

**Zelda: Now we are splitting up and going separate ways. This could take a turn for the worse…**

**I couldn't have put it better myself. Because it will happen.**

**Mario: PLEASE a-tell me that you are kidding!**

**Nope. Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The Smashers and the two hands stood, or floated in the case of Mewtwo and the two hands, in a field out in front of the Smash Mansion. The mansion was located in a parallel universe created from the magic of both the hands. The mansion was in the middle of a scenic valley, with lush green forests nearby and a long front path that trailed through a glade of oak trees before reaching the Mansion. The path connected to a field at the end of the path, and that was where our heroes stood…or floated.

"It is time to leave…" Master hand said sadly.

"It will be-a ok. We will make it back a-all right." Mario said encouragingly.

"I hope you are right…" Master hand said, not totally convinced.

"As long as my a-brother is around, everything will be a-ok." Luigi said.

"He's right. As long as Mario is here, I'm sure everything will be fine." Peach said.

"I nose it for a fact, too!" Crazy hand said.

"You said the wrong word, Crazy. It's know, not nose!"

"The author made me do it." Crazy said, coming up with a lame and marginally true excuse. "Besides, it's true! I AM crazy!

"Whatever…We'll see you all in about a day, or maybe even a week if it takes that long." Master hand said.

"We'll a-not let you down!" Mario said.

"Bye! Peach waved. Everybody got on their warpstars, and rocketed off into the skies into four wormholes created by the hands after saying their goodbyes.

"…Why do I have a bad feeling that this will go horribly wrong?" Master hand asked his insane brother. "…Crazy?"

Crazy hand was too busy trying to catch a butterfly to hear his brother.

"Sigh…Come here, everybody." Master hand said to the remaining seven Smashers.

The remaining Smashers were Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Game & Watch, Young Link, Snake, Ike, and Erika.

"…I made you stay here for a very important reason. for those of you who are veteran Smashers, this will come as a surprise."

"YAY! I love surprises!" Crazy shouted.

"Yes, quite. Ignoring my idiot of a brother, I have something I must tell you people." Master Hand said seriously.

"What is this secret?" Snake asked.

"I…knew this would happen someday. I needed time to gather up for myself an elite team of fighters, to protect all of the universe from destruction and death. These elite fighters are, as you know, the Super Smash Brothers."

"Wow…I was part of a secret society all along!??!" COOL!" Crazy Hand shouted. Master Hand slapped him, and Crazy hand went away after saying, "But honest…I never knew…"

"…Idiot…He was the one that came up with the idea after I told him my prediction…" Master Hand mumbled. "Anyways…The leader of the Dark Union is after all of the known power sources in the universe. Some are very unlikely, while others obvious for their potential. When I created the Super Smash Brothers…I accidentally formed a link between everybody that formed a power source that rivals the most powerful source anywhere in the universe. I am almost positive that he will seek our power someday." Master Hand said gravely.

"Oooo oooo!" Dk said.

"So, basically, you unintentionally put us in danger by creating the only possible way to destroy the evil?" Ike asked.

"Yes. I decided the risk was greater if I did not take action and left the universe to be overcome. It was a better choice, I think, to make The Super Smash Brothers. I believe I could also make something enjoyable out of it, allowing people from other dimensions to get to know each other and to occasionally battle. It would create a perfect union…well, not perfect, but it was for the better good of everybody." Master hand said proudly.

"I like how you think, Master Hand." Erika said.

"Thank you for your sentiments, Erika." Master Hand said. "But I made you all stay here for special reasons…You have powers that I require."

"Like…What exactly?" Snake asked.

"You, Snake, specialize in traps, sneaking round, and that sort of stuff. Ike here has planned many stunning battles, and come out of each one successfully. Donkey Kong is very strong, able to lift heavy things, and the rest of you have a variety of skills others would kill for." Master Hand said.

"Really? All I can do is toss sausages." G&W said.

"Not true. You people are the perfect matches for guarding the power source while the others are gone doing good."

"But didn't you say that you were going to help us?" C. Falcon asked suspiciously.

"Yes, we will both help. Of course, you all will get your chance to visit a different world someday, just not this time. Others will stay in your place the next time we need to rescue other worlds. Does it sound good?" Master hand asked.

"Good enough for me." Young Link said.

"Good. Let us go inside and begin our jobs. I will go into detail with all of you after we are inside. Crazy! Let's go!" Master hand shouted.

"Coming, Brother!" Crazy said.

"Let's go." Master hand said.

Then all seven of the Smashers and the two hands walked, or floated, up the path to the mansion and closed the double doors.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hmm…So, Master hand was hiding something, eh? And he just spilled the beans!**

**Mario: This gets better and better!**

**Yes, it does… Thank you all that reviewed my story so far! I am very thankful, and I hope this story was enjoyable like the rest! Till next time, everybody!**


	16. A Rogue's Welcome

**Hmm…Master Hand was hiding something all along, wasn't he?**

**Master: I was?**

**Yes, and you knew what was happening all along, too!**

**Master Hand: I did?**

…**From the way you are acting, I guess I was mistaken…VERY mistaken. Anyways, Thank you, Supersmasher025 and calderious for the reviews! I'm very glad that you think so highly of my story. It means a lot to me. I only hope that I can keep living up to that standard and provide all of you readers with a good, wholesome story!**

**Now…On with the show!**

**Mario: Mamma mia! Rogueport? This is a-gonna be a-crazy!**

**You said it. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"A-MAMMA MIA! It's-a Rogueport!" Mario said, while the wind whipped his face.

"Ah…This-a brings back memories of a-my adventures in the Waffle Kingdom…" Luigi said.

"WAFFLE KINGDOM!?!?! NEVER HEARD OF IT!!!" Ness yelled over the wind.

"I wouldn't-a expect you too, kid." Luigi said loudly. "I a-mean, I only found about it two years ago?"

"This place brings back memories to me too, but that doesn't mean any of them are good…" Peach said with an ugly frown.

"You really hate this place, don't you?" Fox asked.

"Frankly, yes. It's a fine place to have adventures, but to live here? Feh!" Peach faked gagging.

"Speaking of Professor Frankly, Shouldn't we-a visit him?" Dr. Mario asked.

"That's-a great idea! Let's do it." Mario said.

"Who's Professor Frankly?" Sora asked.

"A goomba professor that works at the University of Goom." Mario said.

"This place…It reminds me of Lower City in Valua." Fina said.

"How?" Fox asked.

"For one thing, it was in very bad condition, with trash lying everywhere. And the sky was always overcast back in Valua. Is that normal here?" She asked over the rushing winds.

"Mamma mia…No it isn't-a normal. Something big is happening." Mario said.

Just then, a giant lightning bolt struck the ocean near the warpstars.

"AHHH! WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Luigi screamed.

"Panicking isn't going to help, Luigi!" Ness yelled. Just then, the warpstars ran out of fuel and sputtered.

"Um…Now that we have no fuel, you may panic all you want, because I'm going to!" Ness yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ness and Luigi screamed.

"A-hold on!" Mario yelled. He held out his hands, and everybody formed a chain to stabilize their warpstars. The storm raged around them, and another bolt hit nearby. The shock of hot and rapidly expanding air threw them apart, and they finally crashed into the main square of Rogueport. They landed everywhere, and the crash landing caused much mayhem.

Mario soared through the air, and managed to grab the rope hanging from the gallows. The top bar soon collapsed on top of him from the stress.

Peach landed in a garbage bin. At least it cushioned her fall.

Fox ate pavement. He groaned, and lifted up his head to spit out a few teeth. A paper blowing in the wind hit his face.

Ness fell though the roof to the badge shop, Sora caught his vest on a weather vane, Dr. Mario fell though the roof to the inn and landed safely in a bed, Luigi fell on top of the merchant that was, for some reason, still out in the rain, and Fina landed in a trash bin next to Peach.

"Mamma mia…" Mario moaned.

"Tell me about it. Those were my adult teeth too. My smile is ruined." Fox said.

All peach had to say was, "MY DRESS! NOOOOO!!" Fina sat there with a sad look, but said nothing. Ness was too busy pulling badges off his clothes. Dr. Mario walked out of the inn like nothing happened. Luigi apologized to the big merchant over and over, but the merchant couldn't hear his mutterings over the storm. Sora screamed and screamed for help from the weather vane, but nobody could hear him either.

The rough merchant got an ugly smile on his rough face, and called out.

"Since you brats don't know how to apologize da right way, we gonna hafta beat it outta you! MEN! LET'S DO IT!" He bellowed loudly.

Instantly, they were surrounded, and outnumbered.

"Let me get out of this trashcan first…" Peach said. She heaved herself out of the trashcan, but the smell was so strong it knocked out all of the rogues.

"Let's a-go before something else happens!" Mario shouted.

"DANG IT! GET ME DOWN!" Sora yelled. Luigi used his super high jumps to jump up, and then he grabbed Sora and jumped down.

"Ok! Let's go a-that way!" Mario pointed out. All eight of them ran over a rickety bridge, but the bridge couldn't take all the weight, and they fell down into the water.

"At least we are clean." Fina said.

"Mario, did you a-eat the leftover pasta in the fridge at a-home?" Luigi asked.

Mario grinned a guilty smile, and Luigi said, "Man, you a-have to lay off the pasta…"

"Fine, I a-will, but first we need to a-get out of here!" Mario replied urgently.

"Where did they go!?!?" one of the thugs above yelled.

"Shh…" Mario put a finger up to his mouth, and began swimming away silently. The rest of them swam out of sight just as one of the rogues peeked his ugly head over the edge.

"Heh…They drownded and done float away to sea." He smiled.

"Good…they think we're dead." Mario whispered. "Tel me, Ness. Do you a-know how many of them there are?"

"Uhhh…I sense fifteen." Ness replied.

"I think we a-can take them." Mario said confidently. "Let's a go!" Then he jumped out of the water, and soared towards the rogue.

"AH! Boss-" SMACK! Mario pounded the side of his head with his fist as he came down on top of him, and then he grabbed the unconscious villain and spun him around Boswer-style. Then he threw him into five other bad guys and then torched all of them with fire balls. He missed one, who came running up to him with a spear. Mario used his Firebrand attack and sent him away screaming in pain and in flames.

Peach jumped out of the water with Luigi holding onto her. She floated down with her umbrella in hand, and a lightning bolt hit it. Luigi channeled the energy to his hand, and used his Thunder hand attack. He blasted three rogues with a bolt of lightning, and they burned up. Ness shot a few with PK Fire, and Fox shot the rogues that were caught in the pillars of fire. Sora ran about, bashing the rogues with his keyblade. He hit them so hard you could hear the thumps over the storm. Dr. Mario bopped the bad guys when the got too close, and threw pills at them from a distance. Fina healed the party from behind, to cure the rough landing from earlier.

It only took them five seconds to demolish all of the foes.

"Ha. Pitiful, eh Luigi?" Mario nudged his brother.

"A-yes. A-very pitiful." Luigi admitted.

"Frankly's house is that a-way!" Mario pointed. "Let's-a go!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An old goomba with swirly glasses and white hair stood in front of a short desk and read a book. The lightning outside raged like an elephant galloping.

"Dagnabbit! I wish that storm wasn't so loud. People need peace every once in a while."

_Knock Knock Knock_

"…Hmm? Did I just hear knocking on my door?...Must have been my imagination…"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"HOLD ON A BLASTED MINUTE!" He yelled. He waddled up to the door, and somehow opened it without hands. Eight people shot into the room and bowled him over.

"HELP ME! PEOPLE ARE ROBBING MY-" Somebody slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Shh…It's a-me…Mario." Mario whispered. Peach closed the door, and Ness lit a lamp.

"Mario? It's been a while. You gave me a scare there." Frankly said. "And who are these people?" He asked curiously.

"Uh…This is a-my brother Luigi, This is Princess Peach, who you've met before." Mario said.

"Yes, Luigi looks like you, but taller, and of course I remember you, Peach. I'm just good at remembering faces like that. Anyways, I've never seen the rest of you before. Who the heck are you?" He asked.

"I'm Ness." Ness said.

"I'm Fox." Fox said.

"I'm Dr. Mario. I'm a clone of Mario made by Master Hand." Dr. Mario said, holding out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you." Frankly said.

"And I'm Sora!" Sora said.

"Hmm…Odd name…But I know I can trust you just by looking at you. Or can I?" Frankly asked.

"Nothing to worry about when I'm around." Sora said.

"Ok, then. And who are you?" He asked Fina.

"I'm Fina. It's nice to meet you Professor Frankly." Fina said politely.

"You are dressed in a style I have never seen before…Are you a princess from where you came from?" Frankly asked.

"N-no." Fina said, mildly surprised.

"No need to get all flustered. It was just a question. My apologies." Frankly said. "But I need to know something, Mario. I know you are here for something, but what?"

"Uh…I'm a-not exactly sure, but has anything odd a-happened lately?" Mario asked.

"……………………………………………………………………………….." Frankly just sat there for minutes on end.

"I've…Heard rumors…Just rumors, mind you." He said finally.

"Could you please tell us?" Fox asked.

"They're completely ridiculous, but some people say that Grodus actually didn't die, and that people have seen him lurking about at night. I've also heard that the Shadow Queen is still alive too, but Mario here knows for a fact that that is impossible. He destroyed her personally."

"…Where are a-the Crystal stars?" Mario asked finally.

"I think they were left in the Shadow Queen's tomb. Why?"

"It's a-just a hunch, but I a-think somebody may be after them." Mario said.

"If that is the case, that is bad." Frankly said.

"Why is that?" Fina asked.

"The Crystal stars can't distinguish between good and evil, meaning whoever gets their mitts on the Crystal stars can use special powers. It would be hard to get the stars back from somebody that has them." Frankly explained.

"That sounds bad." Ness said.

"It's a-true. We should hurry and get the stars back. Assuming that Grodus is still alive, we a-wouldn't want him to get the stars." Mario said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get em!" Sora said.

"Is there something else that we should know before we leave?" Fox asked.

"Nothing much, only that the traps might have reset in the Shadow Palace, and that after the defeat of the Shadow Queen two years ago, her darkness seems to have leaked throughout the palace. The very air is evil, and I fear something big may be about to happen. It's also been storming around here a lot recently, as you may have noticed."

"Yeah…" Mario said, and everybody exchanged looks.

"Well, thank you for the help, Frankly. We'll be leaving now." Peach said.

"It was nice to see you all again." Frankly said before they went out the door.

"It was a-nice to see you too." Mario said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The pipe a-to the underground is-a right out in front." Mario said.

"You have to go down a pipe?" Sora asked with a weird expression.

"A-yes! It's a-fun!" Luigi said.

"Uh…If you say so…" Sora said.

"Ok, we should go now." Peach said.

"A-ok! Let's-a go!" Mario said before jumping down the pipe. Everybody went down one at a time until there was nobody left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well, Is Grodus still alive? Or is he not? Find out next time!**

**Master Hand: Is he still alive?**

…**Did you read the fourteenth chapter?**

**Master Hand: No.**

**Good for you.**

**Master Hand: I don't have eyes.**

**I don't know when that's ever been a problem for you. Well, see you next time, everybody!**

**Master Hand: Review! (Gives a thumbs up)**


	17. Ghost Stories

**Well, now they're going underground.**

**Mario: I'm a-fine going down pipes, but I'm-a not so sure about-a Sora**

**Sora: What do you expect?!? I'm claustrophobic! **

**Fox: Are you also scared of…THIS!?!?! (Pulls out a giant spider)**

**Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Fox: Ha ha! I'll never forget your look! It's just a rubber spider, see?**

**Sora: You asked for it! (Pulls out Keyblade)**

**Fox: Uh…Can we put away our weapons and be happy?**

**Sora: Fat chance! (Chases Fox around)**

**Oh well. **

**Fox: Aren't you going to help me!?!?!?**

**No you did it to yourself. Cope with it. I shall gloat while I put up the story. Ho ho ho!**

**Sora: Gotcha! (Bashes Fox upside the head)**

**Fox Ahhh!**

**Ok, that's enough. Story time!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Ew!" Sora said as he slid out of the pipe and onto cement.

"Get used to it, kid. All of us, even Peach, are used to gross stuff. Mario's been down pipes all his life, isn't that right?"

"…"

"Mario?"

"A-yes?"

"Something wrong?'

"Not a-exactly. The air reeks of evil." Mario said quietly.

"I know what you mean. It's almost suffocating." Fox gagged. He accidentally spit out another tooth. Dr. Mario walked up to him, and said,

"You're lucky. You'll grow the teeth back." After letting go of Fox's jaw.

"You sure?"

"Positive!"

"Uh…Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, Mario, tell me. Is this place haunted or something?" Fox asked.

"I a-think so. People used to explore around here a-two years ago before I a-defeated the Shadow Queen. It's been closed since a month after the a-defeat of the demon."

"What happened?" Fox asked.

"I'm not sure, but lots of people died in a freak accident. Officials blame it on noxious gas pockets that opened after multiple earthquakes." Peach said sadly. "But it just doesn't seem right. Only certain people died. For example, two people are standing next to each other, and one would drop dead, but the other would be fine."

"Are you sure that was what the problem was?" Ness asked in a strangled voice.

"Why?" Peach asked, getting worried.

"I sense…things that ought not be here! They're invisible!" He screamed in fright.

"I should have known." Fox said.

"They're…I can't tell…" Fina mumbled.

"RUN!!!!" Ness screamed. "THEY'RE RIGHT UNDER US!!!"

"WHAT, THOUGH!?!?" Fox yelled.

Fina was about to reply, but she was cut off as the ground rumbled and the air in front of them shimmered.

They were under Rogueport, in the city ruins. It was a vast cave with strange buildings off in the eternal black.

The air appeared to solidify in the shape of a twisting trunk, and with a flash, a giant snake appeared. It was a zombie, and the air around it was thick with darkness. It's body was grotesque, with bony spikes sticking out here and there, and parts of its body missing. It's skin was purple, with thin red lines scattered across it.

It heaved a rattling breath, and snapped at the group with its rotten maw. Mario and Luigi jumped to the sides, while everybody else jumped back. Mario charged up his Firebrand attack, and Luigi charged up his Thunder Hand attack. They both blasted the fiend in the sides of the head at the same time, and it roared and swung its head back.

"Moons…Give me strength…Pyrulen!" Fina called out.

Red symbols and rune appeared under the demon snake, and a small cloud ring appeared above its head. The ring expanded and formed a ball of fire, and then it contracted and exploded like a stick of dynamite. The beast caught on fire, and its devilish roar shook pebbles and dust loose from the ceiling. Fox took his chance, and used one of his most powerful attacks.

"Fire Fox! HYAAA!" He caught on fire, and turned into a flaming meteor that blasted right through the serpent's head. He came out the other side, and wave dashed to the side to avoid getting smashed by its again lifeless body.

"Aha ha ha ha ha!!! WONDERFUL performance!" The air called out.

"I know you're there! Show yourself!" Ness commanded.

"No use hiding myself. You may as well see me when you die." The air responded with a proud voice. The air shimmered again, and a figure faded into view.

He had very pale skin. His hair was long, straight, and black, and it went down to his shoulders. His face was thin and bony, and his eyes were violet. He wore a dark green cape that had golden runes on it, and he had on black robes with more runes on them. He looked like a vampire.

He floated in the air above the fighters, and looked down on them.

"I know who you people are, but it appears that you do not know me." He said in a silky voice.

"Could you please tell us your name so that we can get to the butt beating?" Sora said.

"Hmm…Hasty, are we? Fine, my name is Excer Eternius Sylph. I am one of the four elementals of the Dark Union. I have been graced with the powers of darkness and wind, along with the power of necromancy."

"What's necromancy?" Fina asked.

"Don't you know? Hah…I gave you people more credit than you deserved…Necromancy is the power to control the dead and dark magic. I will throw you fools down into the abyss with my mighty power!" He yelled.

"What power!?!?" Sora asked.

"This!" Excer waved his hands, and Skeletons practically swam out of the ground. There were about twenty of them.

"Uh oh…Why do I have the feeling this won't be easy?" Ness asked.

"Because it won't?" Sora said.

"Right you are, weaklings! I would love to demonstrate my powers! Let's start!" He made a few complicated hand waves and jabs, and the skeletons split into two groups. One charged at the heroes, and while they were busy, Excer did another spell.

"Winds of death!" He shouted. The other group of skeletons blew up, and their bones were caught in an invisible tornado. Then he did more motions, and a hurricane blast of wind blew the bones at the heroes. They were too busy battling the other skeletons, and were sliced up badly as the bones blasted towards them.

The wave of wind destroyed all of the skeletons, but left the heroes cut on every possible part of their body.

"So…How do you people like the taste of bones?" He asked with a sinister laugh.

"…Crunchy." Fox said, spitting out another tooth that was not his.

"I thought so. Want more? Oh, I KNOW you like this, so here we go again!" He waved his arms again, summoning more skeletons. This time, everybody dashed about, kicking the skeletons apart as they came clear of the dirt. Peach pulled out her golf club, and smacked a skull right at Excer. He was to busy summoning bone to dodge the attack, and it hit his stomach. Luigi ran up, and then jumped into the air and karate chopped his face. Mario followed up with a downwards punch, and sent him straight into the ground. Fox ran up and grabbed him, and then threw him down on the ground and blasted him with his rapid fire Ray Gun. Then when Fox finished blasting him, he came down and zapped him with his reflector shield. The shield sent Excer skidding across the ground towards Dr. Mario, who used Dr. Tornado. Excer flew into the air and landed in front of Peach.

"Four!" She shouted, hitting him with her Golf club. He flew more, and Ness caught him and threw him. Then he blasted him with PK Fire. Sora clubbed Excer while he was in the fire. Then Sora used a nasty attack on him.

"Zantetsuken!" He cried. He bashed Excer upside the head, and there was a loud blast of magic. He skidded across the ground, and then stood up.

"That last attack hardly hurt at all!" Excer said, while flashing a devious grin.

Sora smirked back, and said, "Maybe it didn't hurt, but when you have to hear what I need to tell, you, it will be worse…"

Excer got a horrified look, and asked, "What did you do?"

"I disabled the last attack spell you used, and you won't be able to use it again until we're finished beating the heck out of you!"

"Grr…I was only playing with you when I used those attacks…I have attacks five times more powerful than that!"

"Gulp."

"Gespenst!" Excer yelled. Purple storm clouds appeared over Sora's head, and purple fog rolled under his feet. Instantly after the storm cloud and fog appeared, Purple lightning struck all around him rapidly. Then the clouds, fog, and lightning exploded in waves of violent dark explosions. Sora flew backwards, enveloped in purple flames. He was unconscious the moment the first lightning bolt struck.

"That…is what I call dark magic. Do you not agree?" He said the last part with a sneer.

"A-mamma mia! You'll a-pay!" Mario said. He jumped at Excer, and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks. Excer blocked all of the attacks, and launched a few balls of anti-matter at Mario. Mario shot Fire balls at the balls of anti matter, and the two attacks canceled each other out. Then Mario jumped back up and planted a Firebrand attack on Excer's face. Excer flew backwards, only to be blasted by Fox's Fire Fox. Luigi got up under the flaming Excer, and used…

"Flaming a-Super Jump Punch!" Excer got hit by Luigi's super powerful punch attack, and got slammed up against the ceiling of the cave. Then Peach grabbed the ground to take out a vegetable, but instead a bob-omb came out. Then she threw it up in the air and hit it with her frying pan. It went up in the air, and all Excer could do was scream as it hit his body and blew him out of the cave and through the pavement of the above Rogueport. He shot through the hole, and kept flying in the sky until he became a star in the sky.

"Sweet!" Peach said, signifying the end of the battle.

"That-a took care of him!" Mario said with finality.

"What about Sora?" Ness asked.

"That's no problem." Fina assured him. Then she began casting a spell.

"Moons, give me strength…Riselem!" A ball of silver light appeared above Sora, and gently caressed him with soft rings of shining lights. He stood up, good as new.

"That felt good, Fina." He smiled. She smiled back.

"A-anyways, we a-need to go to the thousand year door and go into the Shadow Palace." Mario said.

"Yeah, that bozo, Excer, took up a lot of valuable time bragging and blowing air. Now I know why he was graced with wind powers too." Fox snickered.

"He was a bit of a blowhard." Dr. Mario said.

"Let's a go!" Mario said, before jumping down another pipe.

"Aw, great. Another smelly pipe." Sora complained.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sorry if this is cutting it short. It will be a few more chapters before we get to the next Arc, or the next part of the story. The next part will be Dreamland, and I want you all to know that the next four parts of the story all happen at the same time. Ya following me?**

**Crazy: Why would I be following you? I'm no stalker! WHEE HE- OUCH!**

**(slaps him with hand.)**

**You shut up, and quit saying such stupid stuff! It makes you sound perverted.**

**Crazy: Whatever.**

**I think it is time for your MEDICINE!**

**Crazy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Faints)**

**Good for him. I just wanted to say, thank you Supersmasher025 and calderious, for the reviews! I am very thankful, and it would be nice if I could do something for ya, but I can't, exactly. So, next time ya update, I'll review you! But I woulda done that anyways… So thank you for the reviews! Well, till next time, folks!**

**Master Hand: Review!**


	18. Mario Vs Lord Crump

**Well, nothing crazy this time. Disclaim, Master Hand!**

**Master: DISCLAIMER: Shining Riku owns nothing in this story, except for the plot, and his original characters Excer, Paul, and Steven.**

**There we go, and on with the show!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I HATE pipes!" Sora shouted.

"Get used to it, punk." Fox said.

"A-here we go! The Thousand Year Door!" Mario said, pointing out the crimson double doors with glowing shapes of the crystal stars in an arc. Behind the door was a black hole that lined the whole door, so that if you stepped in, there was no way you could miss it.

"It looks scary." Ness said.

"Sc-sc-scary? EEEEEK!" Luigi screamed.

"What are you, a chicken?" Fox asked.

"I prefer the term wimp, thank you." Luigi said.

"Whatever. There's hardly a difference once you get down to it." Fox said.

"Hmph." Luigi said.

"Quit a-arguing. It is a-time to go." Mario said. He didn't wait for anybody to reply, and ran though the warp hole.

"Brave, isn't he?" Fina asked.

"Maybe a little too much." Ness said.

"Let's go." Fox said, walking through the portal.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mario fell out of a purple wormhole, and landed on his two feet with his right hand on the ground to balance himself. He walked forward, just as Fox and Ness were spewed out of the hole. They didn't land so gracefully.

Ness was upside down, and once again Fox landed on his face. He was lucky, because the floor was carpeted, and in quite good condition for being a thousand plus years old.

The walls were a creamy beige color, with stained glass windows. The windows had no specific pattern, but were beautiful nonetheless. Beige marble pillars ran along the walls, holding up an inaccessible walkway like a balcony all along the upper part of the room. The carpet below was crimson in color, and right from the portal to the door across the room ran two golden lines of carpet, signifying a walkway. A large chandelier hung from the middle of the room, but it barely gave off light. The otherwise beautiful room was left in a sinister shadow, and merely looking at it sent shivers up Mario's spine.

"So, this is the Shadow Palace…I've never seen it before." the newly arrived Dr. Mario said, dusting off his front from when he landed.

"It's a-the same as when I last left it, but it a-feels more evil." Mario shuddered.

"Maybe it's because of the release of the Shadow Queen?" Fox suggested.

"Maybe her dark soul tainted this place after you defeated her." Peach said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Luigi screamed when a big spider went down a spider web near his face.

Fox blasted the spider with his ray gun and said, "Well, Peach's explanation makes the most sense. Let's just get the heck out of here with those crystal thingies and be gone."

"BUH BUH BUH huh huh huh! That's RICH! Not when Lord Crump is around!" Lord Crump shouted from the balcony above.

"OH NO! Not a-you again!" Mario moaned.

"Yes, me!" Lord Crump declared.

Lord Crump was Grodus' hench man. He was about as tall as Mario, but a little taller. He was much more squat in comparison, though. He was as thick as three Marios, and very dorky. His head was covered by a big purple helmet with horns, and his helmet had on goggles similar to Grodus' goggles. He wore a tight suit. His upper body was black, with a big white X on the front. His pants part was purple like his helmet. He wore a black cape, but it was a little small for him.

"Man, talk about dorkville." Ness said with a smile.

"NOBODY CALLS ME THAT AND LIVES!" Crump yelled. He blew a whistle, and instantly the Smashers were surrounded by hundreds of X-nauts.

"You HAD to open your big mouth, Ness." Fox said while pulling out his blaster and ray gun at the same time. Peach pulled out her frying pan and tennis racquet, Ness pulled out his baseball bat, Fina released her pet, Cupil, Luigi pulled out his weightless hammer, Sora pulled out his keyblade, and Mario settled for his wooden hammer.

"That all you got, chumps?" Crump asked.

"Not a-quite." Mario replied, jumping at Crump and bonking him on the head. Crump tottered for a moment, but regained his balance quickly. "Crump-a-bomb!" He yelled, and ran at Mario. He jumped and flew at a low trajectory, and landed nicely on top of Mario, effectively squashing him. At that moment, all hostilities broke loose between the Smashers and the X-nauts. Fox turned into a gun slinger, and shot down X-nauts left and right, while Ness and Dr. Mario threw pills and PK Fire at bad guys that got too close. Peach and Sora hacked away at the minions, and they blasted though like a lawnmower. Luigi held his own, bashing the X-nauts left and right with his hammer. Every once in a while, he used his Luigi Cyclone attack and cut his way though to a safer place when things got TOO crowded. Fina was nearly cornered at the beginning of the fight. Cupil inhaled foes like Kirby, and spat them out at other enemies and blasted the away. Fina finally had enough power for one of her best spells. "Eternes!" She yelled. A ball of silver light appeared over the battle field, and it shot out millions of silver magic spikes. After the spell faded away, half of the X-nauts fell over unconscious. Then the heroes attacked with new vigor, smashing the X-nauts.

Mario threw Crump off himself, and then used a super jump punch attack on him. Crump went into the air, and then Mario punched him downwards and slammed him into the ground. When Mario landed, he swung his hammer at Crump's face. Crump caught the hammer, and hurled Mario at a wall. Mario wall kicked off, and kicked Crump in the face. Crump fell backwards, and rolled out of the way as Mario swung at him with the hammer. Then Crump landed a punch right in Mario's face as he turned around. Mario hit another wall, but didn't kick off of it. Crump full-body slammed him, and after he came off the wall, Mario peeled off like he was made of paper. Crump attempted to slam him again, but Mario curled up into a roll of paper and rolled out of the way. Then he unrolled behind Crump and twisted himself around and around, holding out his hammer. He untwisted, and spun like a twister. He hit Crump with the hammer, and Crump flew and bashed into a pillar and knocked it down. Mario unflattened himself, and jumped over Crump and used a ground pound attack. Crump got stuck in the ground, and then Mario unleashed a combo of hammer, fist, and kick attacks. Then he dived out of the way just as the balcony above collapsed and buried Crump under rubble. His head still peeked out the top of the mess, but there was no way he could get out without help.

"That's a-that!" Mario said confidently, dusting off his hands.

"Buh huh huh! You thought that was all you were going to get!?!? Think again!" Crump shouted confidently. His hand popped out of the pile of rubble, and he had a remote. He pressed the big red button with his thumb, and said, "Now, meet Magnus Von Grapple 3.0!" A spinning, clear sphere enveloped him and blew the rubble away. The sphere expelled odd metal parts that reassembled into the shape of a big robot. The body was shaped like a box, and so were the feet and hands. The feet and hands were connected to the body by springy paper. The whole thing was made of paper!

"Uh…Lord Crump? You are a-aware that we-a are not paper right now, a-yes?" Mario said, hoping to point out Crump's weak position.

"Yes, I am quite aware of that, so I will fix that now!" He pressed a button in his cockpit, and the whole thing transformed into metal and machinery. It was still dorky, but now it was dangerous, too.

"Now, want me to share my new toys!?!? BUH HUH HUH!" Crump guffawed. He pressed a bunch of buttons, and two missile launchers came out of each of the shoulders. He shot four missiles at Mario, and he bounced them back with his super cape. The explosions knocked Crump's machine over, but it got up quickly.

"ENOUGH! NUKE PUNCH!" He pressed another button, and both the fists flew off and shot at Mario. They were too fast to avoid, so they hit him and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Mario was lying in a crater, unmoving.

"Riselem!" Fina cried. Mario woke up, and jumped out of the pit before he could get exploded by another fist blast.

"You have pulled the last straw, silver girl!" Crump raged. He shot the fist blasters at her but a blue aura enveloped her and she ran out of the way almost as fats as Sonic.

"Moons, give me strength…Quika!" Fina said. The same blue aura enveloped everybody but Crump, and now they were all zipping around so fast he couldn't see them.

"A-FIREBRAND!" Mario yelled.

"A-THUNDER HAND!" Luigi yelled.

"FIRE FOX!" Fox yelled.

"PK ROCKING!" Ness yelled.

"FOUR!" Peach yelled.

"MEGA PILL!" Dr. Mario yelled.

"CRYSTALEN!" Fina yelled.

"ARS ARCANUM!" Sora yelled.

Mario and Luigi blasted Crump with lightning and fire, Ness caused an explosion of multicolored sparks and lights, Fox blasted through the machine, Peach whaled on it with her golf club, Dr. Mario blasted the machine with a giant medicine pill, Fina impaled the machine with giant ice spikes from the sky, and Sora hit the machine about twenty times in five seconds.

The resulting explosion ripped the Magnus Von Grapple to microscopic fragments, and blew Crump through the ceiling to meet Excer in the sky.

"And he didn't even say goodbye…" Dr. Mario said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I'm planning on the next chapter to be super long. After that comes a battle with Grodus! and possibly…**

**Crazy: WHO!?! WHO!?!?**

**You all have to find that out for yourselves.**

**Crazy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEZ!**

**Too bad, everybody. I hope this chapter was fun like the rest!**

**Thank you, Supersmasher025 and calderious for the reviews, as usual!**

**I must say, good job on your story, Supersmasher025! Any of you other people reading this story, check out Supersmasher025's story, Nintendo Revolution! It's very good, and it has a great plot so far. I can't wait for the rest!**

**Good luck, Supersmasher025! You too, calderious! Till next time!**


	19. Deeping Shadows

**I have contemplated the secret identity of the main enemy. This story is going to be SO awesome. There will never be another like it. There may be stories better than this one, but never another like it.**

**Crazy: Who's da big man? Lemme know, please!?!?**

**No. You can read it if ya want to know who he is.**

**Crazy: NOOOOOOOOOOEZ! I WANNA KNOW!**

**Too bad, Crazy. If any of you people are wondering why I have nobody here talking with me other that Crazy Hand and Master Hand, it's because all of the others are busy adventuring and such.**

**Crazy: Aww…I wanna know!**

**Anyways, I made a one-shot story named Master Hand's Masterpiece, and am starting another SSBM story called Wargrounds. If any of you people like my stories, ya might wanna check them out. Supersmasher025 also has a nice story, if you haven't read it yet. calderious has a few stories under his belt, so ya might wanna check them out too. Both authors are exceptional, so please check them out sometime. Now, for the long, treacherous trek through the Shadow Palace!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After defeating Lord Crump, Mario and friends discussed what they were going to do next.

"And he didn't even say goodbye…" Dr. Mario said.

"He was a chump, anyways." Fox said.

"You a-said it!" Mario agreed.

"So, what are we going to do about the crystal stars?" Ness asked. "We should hurry if we want to get them. We've already been slowed down a ton, so we should go!"

"Now I'm starting to wonder if those men battled us just to slow us down…?" Peach said inquisitively.

"That is most likely. Most evil people try buying themselves time, so I agree with Ness." Fina said.

"Th-this place is a-scary!" Luigi mumbled, shaking like a tree in the wind.

"If that's all, then let's go!" Sora said, walking up to the door at the end of the hallway and throwing it open. Shortly after, there was a yell and a scuffling noise.

"Sora!" Mario yelled, running over in a hurry. He shot through the door, and came into an even longer room that went down.

"Here!" Sora shouted, causing Mario to jump. Sora was hanging onto the edge of the platform, above a pit of spikes.

"Mamma Mia!" Mario yelled, pulling the teenager up in a hurry.

"I woulda turned into Swiss cheese if I fell down there!" Sora said, looking over the edge and shuddering.

"Quite a-true." Mario admitted. Then Mario pointed at the ceiling, where a golden pipe ran along the ceiling.

"See a-that? Jump a-really high, and grab onto the pipe and follow it until it drops onto that a-platform there." Mario pointed at a platform on the other side of the spike pit.

"Yeah, I see what you're getting at, but I can't jump that high." Sora sighed.

"Can you a-glide?" Mario asked.

"Yes, I can do that." Sora said.

"Then you a-glide, and the rest of us will a-get over there a-somehow." Mario said. Then he crouched really low, and went, "WHAHOO!" He rocketed up to the ceiling, and grabbed the pipe. "Wha wha wha wha wha" Mario grunted as he quickly went down the length of the pipe, and slid down it when it went into the ground.

"You a-try it, Sora!" Mario called out. Sora took in a deep breath, and backed up from the platform. Then he took it at a run, and jumped off. He glided like a bird, and landed quite gracefully for a hyper kid.

"I did it!" He shouted, jumping up in the air and punching up.

"You a-did it!" Mario clapped. "A-come on!" Mario called out to the other Smashers.

The all did their thing, ranging from floating over calmly to becoming human missiles like Luigi, Fox, and Ness.

"There. Now that we are a-all here, let's a go!" Mario said springing up to the ceiling to another pipe.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That room was long…" Peach sighed as she came though the door last.

"Tell me about it." Sora said, completely tired of gliding.

"We have to a-cross a gigantic bridge now…" Mario said, looking ahead.

Now the Smashers were out of the castle, and back inside the massive, endless cave that lay beneath Rogueport. The bridge in question led to another section of the Shadow palace. Above it floated fire balls that went around in patterns.

"A-watch out for the fire balls." Mario warned. "If they a-touch you, you'll be sent back on the bridge."

"Mamma mia…" Luigi said, shaking in his boots again.

"No problem! Watch this" Ness said, running ahead. He tackled the fireballs, and absorbed them with his PSI Magnet.

"Man. I a-wish I could have a-brought you along when I a-first went here…" Mario said to Ness.

"Hurry! They could come back any moment!" Ness called from the other side of the bridge.

Everybody ran across, but right in the middle of the bridge…

Peach tripped.

"AHH!" Peach shouted as she pitched forward. She slammed face first into the stone bridge, and lay still, just as the fireballs began reappearing.

"Peach!" Mario shouted. He jumped over the first section of fireballs, and then landed fairly close to Peach. A fireball was bout to hit her, but he smacked it with his cape and sent it into another fireball. The explosion blew Mario and Peach to safety, but also shattered the bridge.

There was a long moment of silence, and then Sora finally spoke up.

"…Now we're stuck, right?" He asked.

Mario stayed silent, and then said,

"Maybe. If we are a-stuck, I'm a-sure we could still get out. We can a-call Master Hand." He said, holding out his phone.

"I sure hope you're right." Fox said.

"I'm a-sure!" Mario assured him.

"Let's keep going." Ness urged.

"I a-hate spooky places!" Luigi nearly screamed.

"Calm down, bucko. It'll be fine," Fox said.

"WHATEVER!" Luigi shrieked.

"Shut it, bro." Mario said, bopping Luigi on his head and making his eyes cross.

"…So…Dizzy." Luigi muttered.

"Let's a-go!" Mario said, running through another door into a big staircase.

"Mamma mia…" Luigi tottered after everybody else.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Whoo…" Mario breathed heavily, after coming down his tenth large staircase.

"Now…I hate…Stairs…period." Sora mumbled before passing out on the carpet.

Soon after, Ness, Peach, Fina, and Luigi rolled out of the staircase, foaming uncontrollably at the mouth. Fox stumbled down, and leaned against a wall, breathing irregularly. Dr. Mario walked down the stairs, perfectly fine.

"How did you a-do that?" Mario wheezed.

"I have my ways." Dr. Mario smirked.

"Whoo…" Mario panted again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Five hours later…

"This is-a the throne room, everybody." Mario said.

Now they were in a huge room. It was similar to the first room, only that it had a raised stage in the back, and there was a throne up against the back wall. Only the throne was cast aside, revealing a secret passage.

"Oh no!" Mario wailed. "He's a-here!"

"You mean Grodus?" Fox asked.

"A-yes!"

"Let's go beat the heck out of him, then!" Sora said, pulling out his Keyblade.

"Someone approaches…" Ness whispered.

"Who…" Peach began, but she was answered when a part of the ceiling exploded, and out came…

"Bowser!" Mario shouted in shock.

"That's right!" Bowser spat viciously. The odd gleam was gone from his eyes, but the air around him still exuded a feeling of concentrated power.

"Uh…Who's this guy?" Sora asked nervously.

"My a-arch rival." Mario said.

"That's borderline on insulting!" Bowser said. "I'm much more than that!"

"Oh a-yeah? Prove it!" Mario taunted.

"I will! Koopa Fire Burst!" Bowser shouted, throwing a Molotov cocktail at the group. He spat a fireball at it, and it exploded with the force of ten sticks of dynamite. The Smashers were scattered, and brutally battered. Then he ran up to Mario and slashed him with Koopa klaw. Mario yelled in pain as he flew through the air, and slammed into a pillar. Fox blasted Bowser with his Ray gun. Bowser tucked into his shell, and sup really fast, deflecting all of the shots. While spinning, he rocketed towards Fox, and slammed him up against a wall.

"PK FLASH!" Ness yelled. Bowser was blasted up against the ceiling, and then Luigi nailed him with Green missile. He misfired, which was to his advantage, and he blasted Bowser with the force of a Mega Bullet Bill. Bowser landed neatly on his massive clawed feet, and charged Luigi. He headbutted him, and made him fly into the air. He was winding up for a massive headbutt smash attack, but Dr. Mario shoved a pill in his face, making him lose focus. He punched Dr. Mario aside, and looked for his next victim. Peach floated up above him, and then kicked him multiple times in the face. Then she used her Peach Bomber attack, and blew him away.

"Curia!" Fina yelled.

"Wha?!?" you're a-not supposed to help the enemy!" Mario shouted as a silver orb of light enveloped Bowser. After it faded away, it revealed a very confused Bowser.

"…What? What the dang heck am I doing here? I could care less about the Crystal Stars…" Bowser muttered to himself. "…Have I been sleepwalking again?"

"Bowser?" Mario asked weakly.

"Wuh?...Mario? How'd you get like that?" Bowser asked.

"You don't know?" Mario asked curiously.

"I haven't a clue. Ever since I became a Smasher, I vowed not to cause mischief of such a large scale." Bowser admitted. "I wouldn't go beating you up unless you stole my pizza, and you didn't do that."

"You honestly have no clue?" Peach asked.

"I woke up in the middle of the night to get a snack back at the Smash mansion, but as I opened the fridge, there was a flash…and here I am…" Bowser growled.

"That was the morning you left the note saying you went home for a break." Dr. Mario pointed out.

"It was?" Bowser asked, confused. He scratched his head.

"I'm starting to think you were under control of some sort." Fox said sourly.

"Really?" Bowser asked.

"It's really the only thing that makes sense." Dr. Mario said.

"…Did I do something bad while I was under this influence?" Bowser asked.

"You a-almost killed me one night, out in the woods." Mario said.

"I'm sorry about that. I must _have_ been under somebody's control…" Bowser said.

"Uh, sorry to break this up, but GRODUS IS GETTING THE CRYSTAL STARS!" Ness screamed.

"That machine dude?" Bowser asked. "That punk was a loser. Mario beat the heck out of him last time we were down here, and then he trounced me. That guy's still around?"

"A-yes. And he's after the Crystal Stars!" Mario said exasperatedly.

"That's bad. I don't know the full extent of the power of those things, but if they fall in the wrong hands, we're in for a lot of trouble." Bowser said.

"THEN LET'S GO!" Ness yelled. He ran for the hole behind the throne, and everybody but Bowser and Mario followed.

"…It's nice to a-see you again, Bowser." Mario said, holding out his hand.

"…Never thought I would say it, but it's nice to see you too." Bowser said, taking Mario's hand and giving him a friendly squeeze.

"Let's a-go!" Mario said, running for the door, with Bowser following close behind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Now, Bowser is a goodguy. Next chapter, we get to find out if the Smashers win against Grodus or not. What do you people think?**

**Will the goodguys win? Till next time!**


	20. Grodus' True Power

**AHHHHHHHHH! Now the Smashers have to battle Grodus! Can they win?**

**Crazy: I KNOW they're gonna win!**

**Master: You are so nutty. How can you be sure? If Grodus has the Crystal Stars, their chances are very slim for victory.**

**Crazy: Such the rain cloud, eh? Is it possible for you to be happy?**

**Master: Not after you destroyed my fabulous painting, no.**

**Oh, clam up, both of you. We'll see who is right after then end of this chapter. And no rubbing it in!**

**Both: Fine.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Grodus! You a-better give up the crystal stars!" Mario demanded, after he ran down a huge staircase. The rest of the Smashers were behind him, doing their best not to pant and look weak.

"Gack ack ack!" Grodus laughed, turning around and facing Mario. The Crystal Stars were floating around him in a circle, making the air pulse with an unsteady energy.

"Did you really think I would allow weakling such as yourselves to carry such a huge burden? No, of course not. You see me here today, because my new lord wishes for the Crystal Stars. Any complaints before I carry out the next part of my job?" Grodus asked menacingly.

"Who's your boss? And what's the next part of your 'job'?" Fox asked, pulling out his blaster.

"You'll never meet my new master, because you will never leave this place alive. My next mission is to kill you, and escape with the Crystal Stars. As long as I return with the Crystal stars, there will be no problem." Grodus said.

"We'll show you a problem!" Bowser bellowed, running forward to tackle Grodus.

"…So subtle." Grodus remarked, before he blasted Bowser with a lightning bolt, sending Bowser crashing into a wall.

"I have only started." Grodus said, spinning his staff around and making it spark. "Come, do your worst! GACK ACK ACK ACK!"

Mario replied with a jump kick at Grodus' face, but an invisible shield blocked the attack.

"Wha?" was all Mario was able to say before Grodus whacked him with his rod. Fox blasted Grodus, but his shots all hit him back like Grodus was using a reflector shield. Ness blasted Grodus with Pk Flash.

BOOOOOOOOOOM

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Grodus yelled as he soared through the air.

"Pk Thunder!" Ness yelled, creating the bolt of lightning. He hit himself with it, and rammed into Grodus. He slammed into a wall, and a shower of dust covered him.

"That's it." Grodus said, as the veil of dust drifted away. "Star Power Two! Earth Tremor!" Grodus yelled. The white Crystal star floated above his head, and grew huge. Then it bashed the ground repeatedly, making the ground ripple like water. Everybody yelled as they were tossed around by the sea-like floor. The ground finally called down, but now everybody was bruised badly.

"Luigi!" Mario said to his brother.

"A-yes, Mario?"

"It's a-time for the Bros. Twister!" Mario shouted.

"Right!" Luigi said. They both spun around fast, and surrounded Grodus. They were spinning really fast, and now Grodus was trapped. The two spinning plumbers whipped up a vicious tornado, and after Grodus got caught in it, they pulled out their hammers and battered Grodus a lot.

"Star Power Five! Ring Blast!" Grodus yelled. The red Crystal star floated above him, and sent off a circular blast of energy that dispelled the tornado and blasted Mario and Luigi against opposite walls.

"Mamma mia…" Mario said, rubbing his head.

"Fina! It's time for our power attack!" Peach said to her new partner.

"That one's dangerous. Should we do it?" Fina asked.

"Let's!" Peach said.

"PYRULEN BOMBER!" Both of them called out at the same time. The Pyrulen symbols appeared under Peach, and she ran at Grodus. Then she used her Peach bomber attack and slammed her rear end into Grodus, but the explosion was huge instead of small. Grodus was blasted into a wall, and then Fox and Ness opened fire with laser shots and Pk fires, respectively. Grodus came out of the mess beaten up a little bit, but otherwise fine.

"Star Power Six! Recharge!" Grodus shouted. The dark blue crystal Star floated above his head, and zapped him with blue lightning. His body repaired before their eyes, and after five seconds, looked like nothing happened to him.

"You see, everything you try is futile." Grodus said, to gasps and moans from around the room.

"We'll see about that!" Bowser and Dr. Mario said at the same time. Bowser flew upwards at incredible speed, and Dr. Mario charged up his shock attack. Bowser landed on top of Grodus at the same time Dr. Mario blasted him with lightning. The lightning reflected on Dr. Mario sending him backwards, and Bowser…

"OWWWWW! I STUBBED MY BUTT!" He roared as he jumped off the laughing Grodus.

"GACK ACK ACK ACK!" Grodus laughed. "You should see my better attacks! Star Power Seven! Black bolt!" The orange Crystal Star floated above his head, and gave off black energy. It blasted everybody, but only affected a few. Dr. Mario, Fox, Peach, Fina, Luigi, and Ness were instantly KO'd.

Bowser got really angry, and roared

"KOOPA FIRE BURST!" Bowser bellowed. He tossed another Molotov cocktail, and blasted another fireball at Grodus. The cocktail bounced off, and the fireball flew off in another direction.

"GACK ACK ACK! What was that supposed to be? I'll show you true power! True power!: Star power eight! SUPERNOVA!" Grodus yelled in a mechanically amplified voice. The light blue Crystal Star floated above his head, and pulsed with super energy. It literally soaked the arena in energy, and then the star pulsed with a violently bright blue light. The _WHOLE_ room exploded like a supernova, and nearly obliterated everybody.

"Gack ack ack!" Grodus laughed as he looked at the charred and nearly dead bodies of the Super Smashers.

"I have won this time." He spoke to the Smashers, whom he thought were dead. "Now, I am quite sure there will not be a next time. That is too bad I was starting to have fun. I have to leave now, my not-so-pretties. I have an appointment with Lord D- Oh, wait…He hates it when people say his name. Oh well, farewell!" Grodus said, walking up the staircase to the throne room.

Before he lost consciousness, Mario pounded the floor with his fist weakly, and then pressed the EMERGENCY button on his phone, before he slumped to the ground in a dead faint, tired and beaten.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Aw, sorry, people. The goodguys lost… I'm also sorry if this chapter was too short.**

**Master: I was right all along, Crazy.**

**Crazy: WHAAAAAAA!!!!! The goodguys lost! It's so sad! I could cry! (Breaks down sobbing)**

**I'm sorry, peoples. It happens. The Dark Lord has gained one of many mystic artifacts of power. The only way to see the outcome of this war is to read on. Please do not be discouraged! Nobody dies.**

**Sigh…Well, until next time, everybody.**


	21. The Dreamland Adventures

**Now, the Dreamland arc can begin! YAY!**

**Crazy: Dreamland? With all the fuzzy sheep and stuff?**

…**Wrong, you dodo. Kirby's homeland! DUH!**

**Crazy: I knew that.**

…**Uh…oooooooooooook…Anyways, now we get to see what happens in Dreamland! This arc happens at the same time as the Rogueport arc, and the Hyrule and Yoshi's island arcs too.**

**Enjoy, everybody!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Poyo!" Kirby said, pointing at the flowing green fields, red mountains, blue oceans, yellow deserts, and other places as they flew towards Castle Dedede.

"I don't see any treasure…" Aika said disappointedly.

"I could care less!" Sonic said, surfing around on his Warpstar. "As long as there is plenty of running room, I'm good."

"Poyo!" Kirby said in a tense voice.

"Kirby's right." Roy said. "We came here to rescue this land, not to sightsee!"

"I wanna go climbing!" Popo whined.

"You should know better, Popo." Nana said.

"Pika!"

"Jiggly!"

"What the heck are you two saying?" Hector asked with a big frown. He wore so much armor, and was such a big and muscular man, that he needed two warpstars to carry him.

"Pika pi Pika!" Pikachu taunted.

"What did he say?" Hector asked Roy, already growing suspicious.

"He called you fat." Roy said, trying not to crack up.

"Little yellow mouse thing, I'll show you what I carry around all day." Hector threatened.

"Pika!"

"That's enough, you little vermin." Roy said.

"Jiggly!"

"How do you figure out what these two are saying?" Sonic asked, throwing his arms up in the air in confusion.

"I'm not that sure…" Roy said, with a frown that indicated he was thinking.

"Jiggly?"

"Translators?" Aika asked with a surprised look.

"You understand them?" Popo asked.

"I guess…" Aika said, looking confused too.

"I get what you mean…Give Hector, Aika and Sonic translators?" Roy asked Jigglypuff.

"Jiggy puff puff!"

"Ok, once we land, I'll give you three translators. You'll have a better time understanding them afterwards." Roy said.

"I can't wait." Hector said with a false grin.

"Pika…"

"POYO!" Kirby yelled.

"What?" Nana asked.

"POY-!" Kirby was cut off as he plowed into a tree. Soon after, everybody else was peeling their faces off trees.

Hector had a harder time getting off of the tree he was on. He left a full body imprint due to his incredible weight.

"Ugh…I hated those warpstars to begin with." Hector moaned, rubbing his head. He looked up at the tree he was stuck on a moment ago, and it looked back at him.

"I think I'm going nuts." Hector said, looking at the tree.

"Look out!" Roy yelled. A split second before he was smashed, Hector dived out of the way to avoid the tree pounding him with a heavy branch.

"Hmm…Tastes like cinnamon." Sonic said, before falling off of his tree.

"Poyo oy opoy!" Kirby said frantically.

"That's Whispy woods!" Nana yelled out.

"I'll fix him." Hector said, pulling out a mighty axe that was as big as he. "Armads will make him behave." He swung the axe around with ease, and then slammed it into the ground just as a root shot up. The axe cleaved the root, causing Whispy Woods to shriek in a strange way.

"Pika…" Pikachu said, finally understanding why Hector was so dangerous.

"Don't hurt him!" Roy shouted, grabbing Hector's arm.

"Leave me alone, Runt!" He pushed him away, and hacked another root.

"It's Roy!" Roy shouted angrily.

"Stop it, both of you!" Aika shouted. She threw her boomerang, knocking Hector over.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted pleadingly, running up to Whispy woods.

"………………………………………" Whispy woods glowered at him, making strange creaking noises everybody assumed to be talking.

"Here…" Roy said, handing Hector, Aika, and Sonic translators. They were little ear bud thingies you stuck in your ears, and they translate every noise into comprehendible speech.

"What are you trespassers doing here?" Whispy Woods repeated menacingly.

"It was just an accident!" Kirby explained. "We just want to know if anything strange has happened recently?"

"Nothing strange has happened. Now if you would please leave me in peace, I have a few wounds I must tend to, thanks to FATTY over there." Whispy woods said in a voice that clearly said he meant business.

"Why does everybody call me fat?" Hector moaned.

"Because you ARE fat!" Pikachu said tauntingly, rolling over and laughing hard.

"Did you forget I can understand you now?" Hector said, smiling evilly, and pointing at his ear.

"Oh shoot." Pikachu said before running out of the way of a massive axe.

"Cm'ere!" Hector yelled, running after the mouse.

"Looks like they're having fun." Aika said, walking up next to Roy.

"I guess…" Roy said as Hector took a swing at Pikachu that barely missed.

"He asked for it." Sonic said. Then he dashed off to the two battlers, and ran around them so fast he created a small whirlwind. Hector managed to stay on the ground by just standing there, but Pikachu had to grab onto the grass. Hector pulled out his axe, and stuck it in the ground, and there as a loud THUNK as Sonic ran right into it.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled. The Ice climbers joined the fray, smacking Hector with their hammers, and knocking him over, but not ever hurting him. Jigglypuff and Kirby both jumped on top of the squirming pile of wrestlers, and soon all were shouting and having a good time.

"Talk about crazy." Roy said to Aika.

Before she could respond, Dreamland soldiers surrounded them. The captain walked forward, and addressed Roy. He stood at attention respectfully.

"You stand on the King Dedede's private property. You are branded trespassers. What have you to say for yourselves.?"

"We have nothing to say." Kirby said in a fierce voice. "We were just flying around, and landed in the wrong place. We would like to see King Dedede."

"You may see him…In court, that is." The captain said, pulling out a few sets of handcuffs.

"That won't be necessary, Officer." Hector said, bonking him on the head and knocking him out.

"Go!" Kirby said. The moment he said that, the whole area became a mini war zone. Within minutes, the soldiers were all excessively drooling at the mouth, having been KO'd so fast and so brutally.

"That's that." Kirby said, dusting his stubby hands.

"Who's this King Dedede guy? He sounds like a tightwad to me." Hector said.

"Is he rich?" Aika asked excitedly.

"Yes. Quite." Kirby said, sighing. "He's mega fat, too."

"Ew…" Everybody said.

"If anybody would notice something, it would be King Dedede. Ever since Meta Knight went missing, things have taken a turn for the worse." Kirby said.

"This Meta Knight sounds powerful to me. We should be careful if he's an enemy." Hector said, stroking his chin.

"Yeah…Let's go see King Dedede." Kirby said, running off north.

"Race ya there!" Sonic said, disappearing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**That's all for this chapter. I'll see ya next time, everybody!**

**THANK YOU for the reviews, Supersmasher025. I feel very accomplished, now. If you're still stunned about the goodguys losing, I'm sorry. I'm glad you liked the battle with Grodus a lot.**

**Well, till next time, everybody!**


	22. The King is Gone!

**Mwa ha ha ha! Just look at the title, and you'll see what happens!**

**Crazy: I'M the only one that's allowed to laugh like that! MWA HA HA HA! **

**Nyea…SHADAP!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"We need to find King Dedede!" Kirby said while running like mad.

"Please…wait…a…dang…second!" Hector panted, running with huge difficulty.

"It's not that far." Aika said. She was the fastest runner, besides Sonic.

"I've made it back and forth at least ten times since we've started running!" Sonic taunted, flying by as a super breeze.

"Shut up, Sonic." Popo said, but Sonic was already long gone.

"Need any help, Hector?" Pikachu asked nicely, for once.

"I'm not exactly sure how'd you help me, Pikachu." Hector said, still gasping from his heavy armor.

"Like this!" Pikachu jumped on his back, and jolted him a certain way. Hector's muscles received the energy, and instantly became faster and stronger.

"How'd you do that?" He asked, running super fast for his weight.

"I don't know." Pikachu said unhelpfully.

"Hello!" Sonic said, shooting past again.

"I'll get him!" Jigglypuff said determinedly. She curled up into a ball, and used her rollout attack. She shot forward really fast, but not as fast as Sonic. Sonic stopped in front of the castle. About a minute later, everybody was there.

"I hate…Running." Hector said, before passing out from lack of air.

"Oops…" Pikachu said, holding a paw in front of his mouth. "I think I zapped him too much."

Sonic just stood there and blinked.

"Well, let's go in and meet this king of yours." Aika said, cracking her fingers.

"…Just so you know, he's a mega fat penguin, and he rarely listens to reason." Kirby said.

"He sounds…Fat." Jigglypuff said with a weird expression.

"The only way for you to find out is to go inside." Kirby said, throwing the big doors open and waddling in.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's gorgeous." Aika said, her eyes shining.

The whole interior was plated with gold leaf, similar to Wario's castle. There were piles of gems littering the corners of the long main hall. The chandelier's lights were covered with varying gems, instead of the usual glass cylinders and such.

Although it was usually peaceful in the castle, now it was in an uproar. Waddle Dees frantically ran about, and Waddle Doo was desperately trying to restore order.

Escargoon, King Dedede's right hand man, was his steward or caretaker of the castle when the king was out. Currently, Escargoon was slumped on the floor, unconscious because of the stampede of Waddle Dees.

"HYAAAA!" Roy yelled, unleashing a fully charged Flare blade attack and causing a huge explosion. It caught the attention of all of the Waddle Dees for a moment, long enough for Waddle Doo to yell, "SHUT UP!" All of the Waddle Dees saluted, and shut up, as requested.

"What are you people doing here?" the Waddle Doo asked suspiciously.

"We're here to see King Dedede." Kirby said.

"Can't let you." the Waddle Doo said.

"Why's that?" Aika said, getting an angry look.

"Just cause. The king's missing." the Waddle Doo said, shrugging.

"What happened?" Popo asked curiously.

"Don't know. He was just gone, all of a sudden. Meta Knight's missing, too." the Waddle Doo said, walking up to the Smashers. "Now, I'll have to ask you to leave." He shoved them towards the door.

"We know how to walk, thank you." Jigglypuff said, turning towards the door and walking out.

"Yeah, thanks." Kirby said, jerking away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The guards pushed the Smashers out of the castle in a heap, and it took everybody a moment to untangle.

"I suspect foul play." Kirby said, dusting himself off.

"I don't care, I'm happy." Aika said, taking out a giant diamond she stole when nobody was looking.

"You should know better." Hector said, swatting the gem out of her hands.

"Hey!" She yelled, bonking him on the head with her boomerang. She dived for it, but before she could grab it, a black streak shot out of the sky and slashed the gem in half. In its place stood a grey Dreamlander, with a steel visor, a grey sword shaped like a flame, and black shoes, black shoulder pieces, and a grey cape.

"Dark Meta Knight…" Kirby growled.

"I was right. He does look dangerous." Hector grimaced.

"You broke my diamond!" Aika stood up, in a towering fury. "You'll pay!"

She tossed her boomerang, but D. Meta Knight deflected it with his sword.

"You would do well to surrender, weaklings." He said in a dark voice.

"Never!" Kirby said.

"Then bow to the might of the dark lord…" D. Meta Knight said, slashing his sword and sending a twister at the Smashers.

Everybody dived to the sides, and Hector countered by swinging his axe around above his head, and creating a storm cloud. Then he jumped really high in the air and came down, creating a lightning bolt where his axe struck. D. Meta Knight dodged, and flew up to Hector and slashed him at mach ten-speed. Hector collapsed on the ground, his axe arm all bloody and slashed. The ice climbers shot frozen wind at him, and knocked him back a little. Kirby ran up and popped him with his hammer, and knocked him away. Pikachu blasted him with a giant bolt of lightning, and then Sonic caught him in a whirlwind.

"Take…THIS!" Hector shouted, smashing his axe into D. Meta Knight and destroying him. D. Meta Knight shattered into six mirror fragments, and flew away.

"We hurt him bad, but we didn't kill him." Kirby explained.

"That's a shame." Hector grimaced, holding his hurt arm.

"Here, let me fix that." Aika said, charging up a spell. "Moons, give me strength…Sacrulen!"

Green light enveloped Hector's body, and his wounds and armor automatically healed back to normal.

"That was good. You know, back in my world, we use magic with staves and spell books." Hector said, impressed.

"I guess we just do things differently." Aika said, smiling and winking.

"Nicely done, hitting Dark Meta Knight." Roy said.

"Thanks, Roy." Hector smiled.

"I'm wondering, though…" Kirby said. "Where was King Dedede taken? There aren't many likely places he would be taken, and I don't even see WHY he was taken. He's next to useless."

"Is there something that King Dedede has that somebody might want?" Popo and Nana asked.

"Well…he does know where to find a lot of treasure, and he also knows where the Star Rod is…Wait! That's it! Whoever kidnapped King Dedede wants the Star Rod!" Kirby said. If he had fingers, he would have snapped them.

"I'm hungry…" Pikachu said, rubbing his tummy.

"Me too." Jigglypuff said.

"Where's a good place to eat?" Sonic asked.

"We could go to Kawasaki's restaurant." Kirby suggested.

"Is he any good at cooking?" Roy asked.

"He's ok." Kirby said, walking off and waving his hand so that everybody would follow him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"KAWASAKI! I'm here!" Kirby said in a sing-song voice, throwing the shop doors open and striding in with his friends following.

"AHH!" The chef screamed. He jumped up from the table he was cleaning, and he was clearly shaking at the sight of Kirby.

Chef Kawasaki was an orange colored, egg shaped Dreamlander. He had dark orange shoes, and a chef hat on his head.

"How-how nice to see y-you, sirs and madams." He stuttered.

"Great to see you too." Kirby said with a huge grin. The chef quailed under his gaze, and asked meekly, "What would you people like for lunch today?"

"We'll all take chicken noodle soup, and make it snappy." Kirby said, still grinning.

"Yesir." Kawasaki said, before shooting into the kitchen like it was his happy place.

"What is it with the chef and Kirby?" Roy whispered to Hector. Hector just shrugged, and they all walked over to a table and sat down.

"Ready!" The chef said, coming out of the kitchen with a tray of bowls on each of his stubby arms.

"Man, I'm hungry." Hector said.

"That's because you're a fat man." Pikachu said, keeping a straight face.

"For the last blasted time, I Am NOT FAT!" Hector bellowed.

Kawasaki set down the bowls of soup, but to everybody's horror (except for Kirby), the bowls were full of gasoline and shredded tires.

"Pass." Roy said, shoving the bowl of junk towards Kirby.

"Mmph." Hector said, slapping his hand over his mouth and shoving the bowl down the table.

"Ugh…No cars for me today." Sonic said, pushing his bowl away.

"What the heck IS this stuff!?!?!" Popo almost yelled.

"Just that." Nana said, trying not to barf. "It's stuff."

Nobody said anything else, but shoved their bowls towards Kirby, so that he could scarf the stuff, which he did.

"You people are so weird." Kirby said in between mouthfuls of junk. "This stuff is so good!"

"To you, maybe." Jigglypuff said with a scowl. "At least we have shame."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kirby said, his eyes narrowing.

Before anybody else could respond, the whole building exploded and tossed the Smashers to the sides.

"Sorry!" Kawasaki yelled from the blown out kitchen.

"That's what you get for messing with Gasoline, you twerps!" Roy yelled to every Dreamlander in the area. They all just shrugged, and kept doing what they were doing.

"I swear, these puffs are so brainless sometimes." Roy muttered under his breath.

"What about me?" Kirby asked worriedly.

"You're an exception, Kirby." Roy said. "You're a great person, but I would question your taste in food."

"True…" Kirby admitted.

"I'm still hungry." Hector said, his stomach growling loudly.

"Me too." Pikachu said.

"Heh, if I didn't know any better, I'd say YOU were fat." Hector said, smiling cruelly.

"Hey!"

"That's enough." Jigglypuff said.

"What do we do now?" Popo asked.

"Well, we need to find a way to get to the Star Rod." Kirby began. "It is housed in a shrine up in the sky named the Fountain of Dreams. If we plan on getting up there, we have to find a way to get up there."

"Could we take a ship?" Aika asked.

"A boat? Are you nuts? There are no boats that go up there." Kirby said, half laughing.

Hector and Roy looked at her oddly.

"It was just a suggestion. Back in my world, we have ships that fly."

"That sounds pretty cool, but we have no ships like that here." Kirby said. "…Unless if you count a starship. Our warpstars are busted, though, and there are no available starships right now…"

"It would be so easy if there were just a path up there." Sonic said, but nobody seemed to hear him.

"How about a cannon?" Hector said.

Kirby's face lit up, and he said, "Of course…If we need to do that, though, we will have to go back to the woods and speak with Poppy bros. senior."

"Who's that?" Nana asked.

"He's a guy that is the leader of these little guys that look like elves, and they're obsessed with bombs and explosions." Kirby said.

"I'm starting to wonder about this…" Roy said.

"What if it's the only way?" Kirby pleaded.

"Then we'll just have to take your word for it and hope we don't get blown to smithereens." Aika said in her usual energetic manner.

"Sounds fun. Let's do it!" Sonic said.

"Worth a shot. Get it? Worth a _shot_! Ha ha ha ha-Ouch!" Popo said, as nana slapped him upside the head.

"Let's just get it over with…" Jigglypuff said.

"Need a lift?" a Man said from the sky.

"Who's there?!!?" Roy demanded.

"It's me." The man said, dropping out of the sky like a meteor. The Smashers dived out of the way, and he hit the ground and exploded.

The smoke blew away, revealing a man with fire shaped brown hair with red streaks in it. His eyes were light brown, and he wore full body tights that were red and yellow. His right side of his body was covered in red, and his left covered in yellow. The two colors joined in the middle with a orange zigzag line. He was about as big as Ganondorf, and equally muscular.

"Who the heck are you?" Hector asked bluntly, getting up.

"Antonio Vesuvius Magna, one of the four Elementals of the Dark Union. I control the very earth below your feet, and the powers of fire." He said, smiling and raising his left hand, with the palm upwards. A pillar of stone rose from the ground, and spat out a glob of magma.

"Bring it on, hot-head!" Kirby said, striking his battle pose.

"You'll get burnt." Antonio said, smiling evilly and running forward.

"Let's do it!" Sonic said, running to meet the magma man head on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sorry to cut it short, people. Next chapter, look forward to a heated battle!**

**Crazy: Please, by all things that are holy, stop the terrible puns!**

**Fine. Well, till next time, everybody!**


	23. Getting Smoked

**Here we go again. Another battle with one of the supposedly famed four elementals. We know who's gonna win, right?**

**Crazy: Who?**

**The Smashers, you dork! Well, here's the next chapter!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Think you stand a chance, furnace man?" Hector said as he slashed at Antonio.

"Possibly, but that remains to be seen." He said, and he clenched his left fist behind his back and swung it towards Hector. He missed, but a pillar of stone shot out of the ground and curved the same exact way as his fist swung. The pillar of stone slammed Hector in the chest, and knocked him up into the air and into a tree.

"Gah! I hate trees!" Hector yelled. He jumped off, and swung his axe right through the trunk, cutting it down with one swing.

"You're going down!" Hector yelled, running at Antonio. Antonio just smirked, and rode a column of stone up into the sky, way above Hector. Hector cut through the column as if it was made of mud, but Antonio was nowhere to be seen.

"Meteor!" Antonio yelled. He came down as the burning ball of fire again, and Hector narrowly avoided the explosion.

"Hey! That's no fun! Let me try!" Aika said, pouting playfully. She hurled her boomerang with all of her might, and whacked Antonio across his midriff. He got knocked back a little, but then he countered with an attack of his own.

"Fire blight!" He shouted. He slammed both of his palms into the ground, and caused multiple fissures. Then he thrust both of him palms into the sky as hundreds of miniature embers rose from the fissures. Then he aimed both of his palms at the Smashers, and the wall of embers flew towards them.

"Delta Shield!" Aika yelled. She gathered sparks of energy in her hands, and showered everybody with energy. Blue spheres of energy formed around everybody just as the embers hit, and the attack passed on harmlessly.

"Grr…" Antonio growled.

"You got checked!" Sonic taunted. Then Sonic ran super fast, and spin-tackled Antonio. Antonio beat him off with fire and earth charged punches, and finally landed a flaming punch on Sonic's face. Pikachu Skull bashed him, and then Jigglypuff followed up with Rollout. Sonic and Hector both jumped at Antonio, but he ducked and a dome of stone covered him up and sunk into the ground.

"What just happened?" Sonic asked. He was answered when Antonio's earth sphere shot out of the ground, bashing Hector and Sonic.

"Meteor shower!" Antonio yelled. His earth dome shattered, and all of the fragments caught on fire and bombarded the Smashers. All of the Smashers got hit, except Kirby. He inhaled a meteor, and gained the Flaming Tackle ability! He floated right in front of Antonio, said, "Hi!" And them rammed his face while he was on fire. Antonio was knocked straight back onto the ground, where the Ice climbers blasted him with frosty air. He got back up, and then punched them aside with his left hand, blasting them with stones. Then he formed a ball of stone on his left hand.

"Coming at ya!" Roy yelled, smashing the boulder and knocking him into the air. Then Roy jumped into the air, with his sword flaming, and he stuck Antonio on the shoulder. Antonio kicked him in the stomach, and then rammed both of his hands down on his back. Roy hit the ground, and Antonio kicked at him again, only to be blocked by Roy's sword. Roy countered, and sent Antonio flying away in flames. Hector came at him spinning like a hurricane, and slammed the flat side of his axe right into Antonio's chest making him fly further. Antonio formed the boulder on his left fist again, and launched earth needles at Aika. She dodged out of the way and then tossed her boomerang, scoring another hit. While the boomerang distracted him, Jigglypuff jumped up in his face and used Pound. Antonio caught her by the hair after she smacked his face, and then he threw her into Aika. Sonic ran into him, and kicked his legs out from under him, and then body slammed him. Sonic's attack knocked the wind out of him, so Sonic spin dashed and dug him into the ground. Antonio punched Sonic with both of his fists, and sent him flying. He jumped out of the hole, and kicked Aika in the face as she came up to slash him with the boomerang. He made her fall backwards, and then he slammed his heel into the ground, causing an explosion. She went flying. He focused for a moment, and created a stone shield and fire sword in his hands. Roy and Hector both ran at him, and clashed with him. Antonio used a vertical swing, which Roy blocked, and then Roy stabbed, and Antonio moved his shield so that it took the hit. Hector bashed the shield aside, and Roy slashed Antonio's shoulder. Antonio jumped backwards, and launched a few fire rays from his sword. Hector and Roy both took the hits, and flew backwards in flames. Kirby ran in, along with Pikachu. Pikachu launched a gigantic thunderbolt at him, and fried him. Kirby slammed him with the fire tackle, and then kicked him three times in succession. Antonio bashed Kirby with the shield, and then slashed him with the sword. There was en extra spurt of flame from the gasoline Kirby ate earlier, and it made Kirby blast backwards. Sonic used his homing tackle attack, and homed right in on Antonio's head. He hit him hard, sending Antonio to the ground. The ice climbers shot a few ice cubes at him, which melted his shield into mud and put his sword out. Antonio threw his useless weapons down in anger, and charged the duo. They both smacked him in the face with their hammers, and then blasted him with more ice wind.

Kirby was having trouble of his own. His mouth was on fire, but he earned a new ability. Mega flare breath. He blasted Antonio nearly to cinders, but in the middle of the attack, Antonio punched him in the back of the mouth with a fire punch.

Big mistake. The gas inside Kirby exploded, and created a giant blast of fire hotter than the sun and exploded like a ton of dynamite. Kirby restrained the explosion, and blasted Antonio with pure plasma. Antonio survived the attack, being fire natured, but he was blasted into the sky, and he turned into a star.

"Wow…" Hector muttered, shielding his eyes and looking at the shine in the sky. "That was incredible. I'll never complain about what you eat ever again."

"I agree." Roy said, looking in the sky also.

"You did good, Hector." Pikachu said grudgingly.

"You too, Pikachu." Hector said, still looking in the sky.

"Can we go back to the castle and get another diamond?" Aika asked hopefully.

"Actually…" Roy began. "It was glass. All of the 'diamonds' were glass."

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" She screamed. "I'M GONNA FRY THAT PENGUIN!"

"Honestly, nobody would be that fussed if you did that." Kirby said. "Be my guest."

"Shouldn't we be finding a way to the Fountain of Dreams now?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Yeah! I wanna try that cannon!" Popo said excitedly.

"If they let us…" Kirby said. "We'll just have to find out, eh?"

"I'll make them let us, if I have to." Sonic said, punching his fist.

"I'm still hungry." Nana said, rubbing her stomach.

"Can we go back to Kawasaki's?" Kirby asked hopefully.

"NO!" Everybody yelled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ha ha…I hope you liked this chapter, everybody. I had lots of fun doing it. As you can tell, I like blowing the Elementals up. Thank you for the reviews, Supersmasher025, they make me smile a lot. Thank you a lot. Master Hand, disclaim!**

**Master Hand: All of the stuff in this story belongs to their respective owners. The only stuff Shining Riku owns is the plot, and his OCs, Paul, Steven, Excer, and Antonio. **

**Till next time, everybody!**HectorHh


	24. The Woods of Dreamland

**I'm back at it, people. This is the next chapter, and I honestly have nothing to say, really…**

**Master: If you people have to read a disclaimer, go back to one of the other chappys. **

…**And I'd really appreciate it if you people reviewed and let me know how I'm doing. It inspires me, and I guess I write better, but only two people review me. (I'm VERY thankful when they do.) So, I'd be so happy if you reviewed more often.**

**Here's the next chappy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Now, how do we bargain with these little bomb throwing morons?" Hector asked in his usual blunt manner.

"Poppy Bros." Kirby corrected.

"Well, it is a good question." Roy admitted. "How DO we make a deal with them?"

"I don't know." Kirby said. "They might let us use the cannon unconditionally, or they may demand a ton of money, or something else. I dunno."

"We're out of money." Popo said, pulling out his pockets. Everybody else did the same, except for Aika. Hector looked at her, and she said,

"Don't look at me! I don't have any treasure, and it's not like I would share it with you if I did have any!"

"Did I say anything?" Hector asked.

"No, but your expression said enough."

"Whatever." Hector rolled his eyes.

"That's enough, you two." Roy said, stepping in between them before hostilities could break out.

"We should be quiet. I have a feeling…" Jigglypuff said quietly.

"Whadaya mean?" Sonic asked, a little loudly.

"Shh…" Jigglypuff hissed, but now the deed was done. Midgets wearing yellow cone hats and yellow shirts surrounded. They were all hostile looking, nothing like the peaceable blue Poppy bros. Kirby described. Each had a large bomb in hand, and was obviously ready to toss them at a moment's notice. They were about half the size of Kirby, but there were more than fifty of them.

"Oops…" Sonic giggled nervously.

"Who are you?" A slightly bigger Poppy Bros. said, stepping forward from the crowd of bombers.

"The Super Smash Bros." Kirby said proudly.

"Never heard of them." The bomber said.

"What?" Popo nearly shouted in shock. "That's ridiculous! We're universally famous!"

"Not in these woods, losers." Yellow Senior said.

"Did you just call us…Losers?" Hector asked furiously.

"Uh oh…You angered FATTY. You shouldn't have done that." Pikachu said quietly, just enough so that Yellow Senior and Hector could hear him.

"I AM NOT FAT!" Hector roared, knocking the leaves off of the trees nearby and blowing Yellow Senior and all of his minions away at the same time.

Roy stood there, blinked for a tiny bit, and then said, "That was easy."

"I guess…" Nana shrugged.

"Think again, Losers!" Yellow Senior yelled, throwing a massive bomb in front of them.

"…Um…Help?" Aika said meekly, before all of them were blasted by super hot flames and knocked out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ugh…" Kirby moaned, holding his head. He was in a clearing in the woods, next to his friends, all of who were tied up.

Thanking the fact that he had an odd body shape, and was impossible to tie up, he stood up and began walking around.

The clearing was about as big as a pool, and it was surrounded by a wall of trees. Literally. The trees grew very close together, and fused to become a circular wall of wood. It was just high enough for him to float up over. He braced himself, and then jumped into the air, and puffed slowly and quietly to the top. He grabbed the branches, and climbed up through the leaves, until he reached the top.

It was nighttime, as opposed to the time when they walked into the forest. It was daytime, then.

Kirby looked back down at his friends. They had ropes wrapped around them, and locked with big heavy locks.

If Kirby wanted to get his friends out, he was going to have to find the keys.

"Great." Kirby said to himself. He jumped back down through the leaves, on the opposite side of the wood walls. It was exceptionally dark in the woods, being nighttime, and the trees having so many leaves that it was like a ceiling of soft green was above.

Kirby peeled his eyes, and looked in the darkness to make sure there were no sentries. There were none, that he could see, anyways. He tip-toed through the woods, hiding behind trees when he felt the need. He was walking, when…

_Rumble_

"I'm hungry…" Kirby said to himself. He decided the keys could wait. He was going to find some grub.

He continued his pattern, only his objective changed. He was after food, now. After a few minutes, he found a campfire, around which a few yellow Poppy bros. were situated. He inhaled the food while they weren't looking, and they didn't notice their hot dogs disappear, until one of them bit into his burnt stick. He spit the burnt bark out, and looked around worriedly.

"Ha ha…Billy's afraid of _ghosts_!" One of the bombers taunted.

"No I'm not!" Billy declared.

Kirby snickered, quietly enough so that nobody would hear him. Then he began to inhale through his mouth, which he closed to a mere pinprick, and created haunting whistles.

"Wh-what was that?" The bomber who mocked Billy asked.

"Now it's BOB who's scared!" Billy laughed, but then he looked around nervously. He disappeared in a puff of wind, and it threw the camp into an uproar. A bomb landed in their midst, and Bob laughed nervously before they all were blown out of the forest and into the ocean, which was quite far away.

Kirby laughed, and walked into the newly created crater, and grabbed some burnt hot dogs and hungrily crammed them into his mouth.

With his hunger sated, He continued his search for the keys. Unfortunately for him, the explosion woke up the rest of the yellow Poppy bros., including Yellow Senior.

"Yay! We're going to be rescued!" Blue Senior called from his cage by the back of the tent.

"Shut your blasted trap, you worthless bugger!" Yellow S. snapped viciously.

"Just because I prefer peace to senseless battling, doesn't mean I'm any less powerful than yourself, brother." Blue S. said calmly. "I just prefer less brutal tactics and brain power."

"You callin' me stupid?" Yellow asked blankly.

"Yes…maybe I am." Blue said like it was hard to say.

"You idiot!" Yellow shouted, pulling out his biggest bomb yet. Blue kept his composure, not blinking once. He could see something behind Yellow that Yellow himself couldn't see.

"Howya doin' Blue?" Kirby asked as he smacked the bomb out of Yellow's hand with his hammer.

"Quite fine, despite being in a cage." Blue asked, carrying on normal conversation with Kirby as Kirby beat the heck out of Yellow.

"Sorry to hear about that." Kirby said, kicking Yellow in the face three times.

"Yes, it's been quite a bore, actually…" Blue sighed. Kirby jumped into the air, and squished Yellow by turning into a rock.

"Any idea where the prisoner keys are?" Kirby asked as he used his Final Cutter.

"I think Yellow has them." Blue said. Kirby had a look of dawning comprehension, and then he smash kicked Yellow, sending him through the wall of the tent.

"I'll be back!" Kirby yelled to Blue as he jumped out of the hole.

"Good luck, friend!" Blue called back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yellow soared through the night air, and then slammed abruptly into a tree trunk.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kirby demanded, landing close by.

"Taking the Poppy Bros. down the road of fame, the road my brother is too cowardly to take!" Yellow spat, falling off the tree and landing on his feet.

"He has his reasons, I'm sure." Kirby said confidently. "There are other roads to fame, besides tyranny and oppression, which are the roads YOU'VE taken. I'm not too sure I can admire that."

"What's it to you?!?!" Yellow screamed in rage. "Does it matter how I earn fame?"

"Actually…It does." Kirby said, his expression souring with a hint of disgust. "You'll be remembered as the fool who ended the age of prosperity in Dreamland by upsetting the peace, and taking the throne of the king, no matter how lazy he is. That is, if you manage to take the throne. The throne is rightfully King Dedede's, not some idiot tyrant who tortures his kin for mere pleasure and dreams of gold! You disgust me! I will end this, here and now, and I'll take out your army while I'm at it!" Kirby proclaimed bravely.

"You will try…" Yellow said, with an ugly look, and taking out two bombs.

"I will try, and I will win!" Kirby said.

They both jumped at each other, Kirby holding his curved scimitar that he used for his Final Cutter attack, and Yellow holding the two bombs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Dude…I should cut with the cliffhangers…**

**Crazy: You said it.**

**Master: This looks like an important battle, this next one…**

**It is. It's just Kirby, and Yellow Senior, with the future peace of Dreamland in danger. Can Kirby win? Till next time, folks!**

**P.S.( I am SO thankful for the reviews, Supersmasher025. They make my day. I hope you really liked this chapter. Next chappy is a big battle. Please update your story soon! I can't wait! Thanks again!)**


	25. An Explosive Battle

**Boom chkca boom! Next chapter! Viola!**

**Master: That's enough of the nonsense, now.**

**Crazy: Get on with da storyeeee! Please??????????**

**Man…Hold your horses! Here it is. The FIRST decisive battle over Dreamland. The next battle will be against the Demon King and Dark Meta Knight! Will Dreamland ever know peace again? Find out in this chapter, and the next two! **

**That's right. Just this chapter, and two more after, and the Dreamland arc will be concluded. **

**Now, for the show!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kirby slashed both of the bombs in Yellow Senior's hands, and they detonated on their master. Yellow was thrown backwards into a tree by the blast. Kirby exchanged his scimitar for his hammer, and jumped toward Yellow. He pounded the trunk of the tree, only to have Yellow dodge out of the way at the last second and have the tree explode on him. Kirby was blown back, right into Yellow, who smashed a bomb in his face. Kirby flew into the air, and then Yellow unleashed a barrage of bombs on him from the ground.

"How do you like the taste of gunpowder?" Yellow asked as he walked over to the prone figure of Kirby.

"I like the taste of gasoline better." Kirby said, flipping up and catching Yellow's chin with his foot. Yellow was knocked off balance, and Kirby unleashed a combo of punches, ending with a Final Cutter and a hammer swipe. Yellow was knocked up against a tree again, but Kirby decided not to pursue him this time around. Yellow kicked off the tree, and ran around, throwing bombs like a machine gun. Kirby ducked behind a tree, only to have it blasted into the sky. Another bomb came his way, and he smacked it back with his hammer. He was greeted with a cry of surprise, and an explosion. Yellow's cap landed on the ground in front of him, so he swallowed it and became Bomb Kirby! He drew a bomb from out of his non-existent pockets, and then came from behind the stump and launched it. Yellow caught it, and looked none too happy about missing his cap. He tossed the bomb back at Kirby, along with another. Kirby dodged out of the way, and tossed bombs in a curved line. Yellow jumped back to avoid the moon shaped explosion, and then sent a few well aimed Bombs toward Kirby. They found their mark, and Kirby was eating leaves in a nearby tree. He spat the leaves out, and then jumped back to the ground. Yellow sneered at him, and then Kirby got a great idea. He quickly drew a bunch of bombs, and then put them in his mouth. He spat them out like a machine gun, and Yellow found it impossible to dodge. He got blown into the air, and Kirby smashed him back towards the ground with his hammer. When he landed, Yellow planted a bomb in his face, and then kicked him away as the bomb exploded.

By now, Kirby looked like he had been though Hades. He was burnt, scratched, and bleeding all over. Yellow was fairly similar in status, but he had an obvious advantage when it came to bombs.

Kirby kept himself going, with sheer willpower. He drew his hammer AND his scimitar, and went to work hacking and slashing at the thick cloud of bombs headed his way. He managed to cut through, and then he smacked Yellow with the hammer, and then slashed him three times, and then finished with a downwards smash with his hammer. Yellow smashed a bomb into his hammer hand, and sent the hammer flying. Kirby spat a bomb in his face, and stuck him against another tree. Kirby threw his scimitar like a boomerang, and it caught Yellow's shirt, effectively pinning him to the tree. Kirby took two bombs, ran at Yellow, and then jumped into the air and transformed into a stone. He hurtled like a cannon ball, and then when he connected with the tree, the bombs exploded with extra force. The blast reduced the tree to cinders and splinters, and made Yellow fly again. Kirby retrieved his hammer and scimitar, and ran after Yellow. Kirby didn't see Yellow plant a mine under a pile of leaves, so when he ran through the pile of leaves, he was surprised with a fiery blast that sent him skywards. Yellow threw a bomb at him that blasted Kirby higher into the sky, and through a low passing cloud. The mist soothed his wounds a little, but only helped to stop the burning. When he landed, Yellow was now holding a nasty whip that had black spikes embedded in it.

"Meet the bomb whip." Yellow said, before he belted Kirby with it and sent him flying into another pile of leaves with a spectacular explosion. Kirby weakly got out of the pile of leaves, and readied his weapons. He was caught off guard when the whip struck his hammer and blasted it clean out of his hands. The whip then cracked again, this time hitting the ground under him. Kirby flew into the air, and then the whip wrapped around him and blasted him numerous times. Yellow gave the whip a flick, and Kirby, with the whip wrapped around him still, crashed into the ground and exploded, scattering leaves.

"Heh heh…Knew he was all talk." Yellow said, before he walked away from the smoky crater.

"…Never…I repeat…NEVER, walk away from an enemy unless you are sure they are beaten or dead." Kirby said valiantly, as he crawled out of the crater.

Yellow just stood there, speechless, as he stared at the Dreamlander.

"Wh-where did you get such determination?" Yellow growled, brandishing his whip.

"When you're a Super Smash Brother, and you're given the task of saving the whole universe, you'll find that it's hard to give up and feel good about yourself." Kirby wheezed.

"Who cares about the universe?" Yellow spat. "It's every man for himself out here. Why should I worry? I can be just as good a king as King Dedede!"

"Only if you just sat around, eating all day. You'd go and harm people. That makes you worse than King Dedede. Dreamland is quite fine the way it is. Besides, if you can't worry about the big things, what makes you worry about the little things?" Kirby countered.

Yellow just stood there, taking it in. He failed to reply, but his eyes glowed with the fires of rage and hate. He aimed the whip at Kirby, but Kirby was ready. The whip came at him, but he caught the whip around his scimitar, and slashed. The whip was reduced to ribbons and confetti, and Yellow was disarmed. Kirby knocked him down with a shockwave, and stood over him, with the blade aimed at his throat.

"Any last words, before I do my duty as a Star Warrior, protecting Dreamland from danger?" Kirby asked.

"Yes…Die." Yellow said. Kirby spontaneously exploded, and flew into the sky

"Too bad he didn't notice me stick the mine on him." Yellow said to himself as Kirby landed a few feet away. Yellow drew a HUGE bomb, and held it high over his head.

"This is MOAB, Mother of All Bombs!" Yellow declared, holding the mega bomb.

"Do you honestly think that will work?" Kirby asked, spitting out smoke.

"This is my greatest creation. It will destroy you, the one threat to my reign over Dreamland!" Yellow said, throwing it at Kirby.

Kirby focused all of his power, and he…

-

-

-

-

-

Inhaled the bomb. He became Crash Kirby, and his body pulsed with pure and raw power.

"How did you?" was all the time Yellow had to say. The last thing Yellow saw in his mortal life was a great big flash of white light, and then the burning of heat hotter than a supernova.

Kirby collapsed on the ground, watching the sky as Yellow's body soared towards its final resting place, the stars. His eyes caught a faint glimmer, and he barely had any time to react. He dived forward, and neatly caught the key to his friend's locks in the palm of his hand.

"Here's the key." Kirby said, before passing out from exhaustion.

Luckily for him, his explosion cleared out all the hostile Poppys, and magically left the blue Poppys unharmed. He was in good hands, now.

Before he passed out, Kirby heard a voice.

"You fought bravely, Kirby." Then he knew no more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**That, was the end to another heated battle between good and evil. My only hope is that Yellow can rest in peace. A moment of silence, if you will.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Alright, that will do. I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it good.**

**Master: That's all for now. Shining Riku's typing this at 2:30 in the morning. He needs to go to sleep.**

**Therefore, I have nothing to say to you people, other than…**

**Everybody: Review!**


	26. The Only Way

**Here we go. This is the chapter Kirby and co. go to the fountain of dreams. For those of you looking for action, this chapter will lack that. Next chapter, though will be the big battle.**

**Crazy: WHE HE he he he…**

**What are you laughing about now?**

**Master: He's been inhaling laughing gas. Pay him no heed.**

**Uh…ok…If I have to drive him to the doctor later because he suffocates, it's not exactly my problem.**

**Master: I hear you. I take full responsibility.**

**Crazy: (Retches) Bugger…Urp…**

**He's your problem. You said it yourself.**

**Master: Curse my desire to help people…(Muttering and swearing in sign language.)**

**Thank goodness I have no idea what he's saying. If you will excuse the lunatics behind me, let's get on with the show!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

For the second time after entering the forest, Kirby woke up holding his head in pain.

He suddenly jerked his head up, and opened his eyes.

"Where's the key!?" He yelled in a panic.

"Do not worry." Blue senior said from the doorway of the tent.

"Oh, it's you." Kirby sighed with relief.

"We took the liberty of freeing your friends." Blue said with a smile.

"Where are they now?" Kirby asked.

"They're in the other tent, that way." Blue pointed.

"Thanks." Kirby started to get up, but Blue shoved him back down on the bed.

"You shouldn't get up yet. You need a day of rest."

"…I could use that…" Kirby admitted.

"…You could. I have one question, though. Unless if you just came here to pay a friendly visit, I'd think you came for something." Blue said shrewdly.

"Oh! I forgot about that." Kirby said, slapping his forehead.

"So, you came for something?" Blue asked.

"Yes. Somebody's after the star rod, and we need to get to the fountain of dreams." Kirby said.

"That place? You'll need to use the BANG cannon to get there." Blue said.

"Can you let us use the cannon to get there?" Kirby asked hopefully.

"Usually, I'd ask a favor of you, but you've already gone and helped us Blue Poppys…So…Of course you can use it. I'll go ahead and see to preparations, and you just get your rest."

"Thanks, Blue." Kirby said.

"It's no problem." Blue said before he walked out of the tent.

"…I'm tired." Kirby said. He splattered on his bed, and soon he was snoring peacefully.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day…

"Ahh…Morning." Kirby said, stepping out of his tent and stretching.

"Kirby!" Roy shouted, grabbing him and holding him up in the air.

"AHH! What did I do!?!?" Kirby yelled in fright.

"I heard what you did last night while we were captured. That was quite heroic, befitting a Smasher." Roy said, smiling.

"It was?" Kirby said, his hopes shooting way high.

"I haven't known you that long, Kirby, but I already feel like we were meant to be a team." Hector said proudly.

"Says the man who lacks teamwork skills." Aika said while smiling devilishly.

"Shut it." Hector growled.

"He he." Aika giggled.

"At least we now have a ride to the Fountain of dreams." Popo said smugly.

"We have you to thank about that." Nana said, smiling on Kirby.

"I hope it's not too loud…" Jigglypuff said.

"I heard it shoots you faster than the speed of sound, and can shoot anywhere in Dreamland." Pikachu said with awe.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Sonic gave a thumbs up, and winked.

"Yep!" Kirby said. "That cannon is our ride to the Fountain of Dreams. It should be ready by now."

As if to answer him, There was a shout.

"It's ready!" Blue called from a big clearing.

"Coming!" Kirby shouted back. "Let's go!" Kirby said, running for the clearing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Here it is!" Blue said, stepping aside to reveal a…normal cannon.

"Nothing special about that one, eh?" Hector said. Aika smacked the back of his head with her boomerang, and he shut up.

"That's what it looks like." Blue said, waggling his finger. "But it packs a magical punch. It would shoot you straight to the moon if you so wished."

"That sounds fun." Aika said. "Back in my world, we have _six_ moons."

"Six?" Sonic asked. "That's interesting. I'll have to visit your place sometime, then."

"That could be sooner than you think." Pikachu said seriously.

"That's true." Jigglypuff admitted.

"What would they want from Arcadia?" Nana asked.

Aika gasped in shock as realization his her.

"They would want the moon crystals…We need to hurry!" She pleaded.

"You want to go now?" Blue asked. "If you need to prepare for anything, do it now."

"We're all set." Roy said.

"Then hop in!" Blue said.

Hector went first, and with a degree of difficulty, he slipped in. Pikachu jumped in next, unable to resist the desire to pester Hector about him being fat, when of course it wasn't true. Everybody else slipped in, and Blue lit the fuse.

"JUST THINK ABOUT WHERE YOU WANT TO GO, AND IT WILL SHOOT YOU THERE! GOOD LUCK!" Blue yelled as he ran away from the cannon.

"Take us…To THE FOUNTAIN OF DREAMS!" Kirby yelled. The cannon fired shortly after, and the crowd of Smashers shot towards the Fountain of Dreams faster than the speed of sound."

"Evil, HERE I COME!" Kirby said as he shot through the air. He could already see the Fountain of Dreams.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**  
Viola! Another chapter! Did you like it? Or not? Let me know, by…**

**Everybody: Reviewing! So that means…**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Fountain of Dreams

**Dun dun DUN! The big battle has come. Prepare to be rocked out of your seats!**

**Master: I took Crazy to the doctor. He OD'd on laughing gas. The doctor will need to keep him in the hospital a few days.**

**That's a shame…He did it to himself, though.**

**Master: True…Well, anyways, here's the story. Shining Riku sends his thanks to Supersmasher025 for the reviews!**

**Blaghhh…I'm not feeling that well in the throat. Oh well. Don't worry about it, readers. Nothin' serious. Here's the next chappy for your enjoyment.**

**Enjoy, I say!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"We're going too fast!" Nana shrieked.

"Curl up!" Pikachu suggested. Everybody shrugged…somehow, and curled up.

They slammed into random trees, the fountain, and sometimes the edge of the platform.

"Ouch…" Hector said, clinging onto the edge.

"Here…" Pikachu offered his paw, and managed to haul him up.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Anybody going to help me?!?" Aika screamed from one of the trees.

"I'll help." Hector said. He walked up to the tree, and cut it down with his axe. Then he caught Aika when she fell.

"Ew! Let me go!" Aika whined. Hector unceremoniously dropped her into the water, and she sputtered angrily.

"You didn't have to drop me, you dolt." She said while she stood up.

"I did just as you told me. Quit complaining." Hector said, and he smiled evilly.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Aika asked suspiciously.

"What, catching you? Or dropping you?"

"Yeah!"

"Definitely the later." Hector said bluntly.

Roy was watching, and after Hector said that last bit, he turned away and whistled as Aika mauled Hector with her boomerang.

"That's enough!" Kirby said, pulling himself out of a hole in a tree. "There's something strange, here…The Star Rod isn't missing, yet."

"So?" Sonic asked.

"They haven't gotten here yet." Kirby said victoriously. "Let's grab the Star Rod and go!" Kirby ran up to the fountain, but Roy yelled

"Stop! Kirby! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!"

Too late. Kirby drew the Star rod from it's resting place.

"Thank you for doing that, Star Warrior." Dark Meta Knight said as he appeared out of thin air. "Evil being are not allowed to draw the Star Rod. That includes me, and Formortiis here." As he said the Demon King's name, the great Gargoyle appeared, and he was floating next to the island in the sky, being way too big to even step on it.

Dark Meta Knight continued. "Now that you've drawn the rod, we're able to take it. Sometimes, the simplest plans are best, eh?"

During the whole event, Kirby was stunned with shock. He'd just let Dreamland down. Everybody else was tense, prepared for the inevitable battle that would commence.

"Now, let's get down to business. The Dark Lord desires the rod, and I WILL take it. There is nothing you can do about it, so bow down to your fate and die." Dark Meta Knight said as he drew his black Galaxia. It was the same as the real Galaxia sword, but it was grey, and tinted with evil.

"Heh…heh…heh…Dreamland is doomed to eternal horror and despair. That star rod will make sure of it." The Demon King said in his low, rumbling and evil voice.

"You, Dreamland's last hope, shall be extinguished here and now. I bid you farewell." D. Meta Knight said as he dashed at super speed towards Kirby.

Kirby screamed, and attempted to block D. Meta Knight's mach five slashes. He failed, and got slashed by over half of the attacks. He flew backwards, and launched a few stars from the star rod at DMK, but all missed, and DMK shot a wind blade at him.

The second the fight between Kirby and DMK (Dark Meta Knight) broke out, The Demon King attacked the other Smashers. He punched at Hector, who dived out of the way and hacked at his arm. Roy slashed the arm with Flare Blade, and Sonic ran up the arm and attacked the Demon King's face. Nana tossed Popo up there to help out.

The Demon King, (or D. King) withdrew his arm, and opened his mouth in a silent roar. His eyes flashed with purple light, and the Smashers dived out of the way as a purple column of light and purple lightning struck the area with a large radius.

Kirby was getting a little better at blocking, but only because he had his scimitar and the star rod out. DMK shot another wind blade, which Kirby dodged, and then he launched a star and a shockwave. DMK flew into the air, and avoided the hail of projectiles from Kirby. He got up close, and then unleashed a flurry of sword slashes on the surprised Kirby. Kirby swatted him away with the rod, and shot another storm of stars and waves at him. He scored a few hits, but DMK came back with a vengeance, He nearly split Kirby in half with a powerful stroke, and then slashed the star rod out of the stunned Kirby's hand. DMK caught the star rod, and then blasted Kirby with a bunch of black stars and wind blades. Kirby got knocked out, and the poor Dreamlander splatted on the ground, resting in the now tainted dream water.

"Ravager!" Demon K. rumbled. He aimed the attack at Hector, who couldn't avoid it again. The giant's fist rammed into Hector's chest, and slammed him up against a tree. The punch was so powerful, it mortally wounded Hector, and smashed his ribcage. The only reason he was still alive was because of his heavy armor.

DMK started a duel with Roy, and he fared a little better than Kirby. He blocked a few strokes, and then Roy pulled a trick. DMK slashed him, and then Roy countered, smashing his sword into DMK's steel mask. He took his opportunity, and used Flare Blade on DMK. The explosion blew him into a nearby cloud. Rou used the brief reprieve to help out his friends against Demon K.

Demon K. aimed another massive punch at Pikachu, who used quick attack to dive out of the way and then cling onto the hand. He used thunder, and blasted the demon with a huge bolt of electricity. Aika used one of her special attacks.

"Alpha storm!" She cried. She spun her boomerang around in her hand like a fan blade, and the boomerang transformed into fire. She shot ten waves of fire at the demon, who suffered heavily because of his massive size and weakness to fire. Roy used his sword dance attacks, and mutilated the hand. He was interrupted when DMK swooped into the battle like a bat, and tackled him to the side.

Roy ducked a slash meant to remove his head, and then moved his sword to black another slash. He threw the slash to the side, and then smashed the mask again. He ran away from the stunned enemy, and grabbed Kirby's scimitar in his other hand. He accidentally launched a fire wave at DMK when he swung it. DMK burst into flames.

"Oh…My fire powers are influencing the wind powers in the scimitar…This is going to be fun." Roy said to himself. He sheathed his sword of seals, and took out his fire beam sword. DMK charged at him again, but Roy launched tons of fire waves at him, most of which hit. He jumped in with a charged Double Flare Blade, and blew DMK away again.

Sonic and Popo were doing a good job of trashing the Demon K's face. It blindly swatted at them, and they dodged all over the place as he slapped himself. Pikachu, Aika, and Nana launched lightning, fire, and ice respectively. They were getting the Demon King good, until DMK flew in and slashed Sonic and Popo off. They both fell to the Fountain of Dreams, and hit the ground so hard they were instantly knocked out.

"It is time." DMK said to the Demon K.

"It is time." Demon K. agreed.

DMK flew around the island at super speed, whipping up a huge twister. Demon K. focused all of his energy to the island, and the whole place glowed with purple energy.

By now, the whole island was enveloped by a green tornado, and it was glowing purple. Demon K. casted his Demon Light spell again, but this time it blasted the whole island with purple light and purple lightning. Everybody was knocked out by either the Demon Light, or by flying debris.

"They are not dead, but we are out of time." DMK said.

"Let me do one thing." Demon King requested.

"Be my guest."

The demon King glowed again, and sent out soft purple waves of mist. It hit the Smashers, and they instantly began to wriggle in torture.

"Ha…May they suffer from nightmares more terrible than ever beheld." Demon King laughed cruelly.

"Indeed. Let us be on our way." DMK said, and they both flew off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A little while later, a familiar figure landed on the island, and examined what once was a beautiful oasis of dreams.

"It appears…That I am late." Meta Knight said sadly. "…Hmm?" He looked over, and saw the Smashers.

"They were attacked, it would seem." He said to himself, and walked up to Kirby. He looked down on the slashed and beaten form of Kirby, and his eyes found the phone hanging in Kirby's mouth. He pulled the phone out carefully, and looked at it. What caught his attention was the Big EMERGENCY button, and he decided that in this case, this event would fit the terms of Emergency.

He pressed the button.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok, that's that. The Dreamland arc is over now, peoples.**

**I apologize in advance for the crushing defeat of the Smashers. It is not coincidence, everybody. The enemies blasted by anti-matter are at least twenty times more powerful that without it. Now that you know what is going to happen, do not feel bad about it. Eventually, they will prevail. Bear with me, and I promise it will get better. **

**I shall see everybody later. Till next time.**


	28. Hyrule? Or Termina?

**Well, I regret to inform you all this ill be the last chapter until December 21st. I will be on Christmas vacation. I will be leaving on Saturday the 16th.**

**Anyways, this is the Hyrule Arc! YAY! This one will be quite long, because we all know how big Hyrule is! **

**Hey, Master Hand…How's Crazy doing?**

**Master: He's doing okay. He should be able to speak properly by the time the 21st rolls around.**

**Hmm…Well, looks like you people won't be seeing him till I get back from my vacay. On with the show!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Incoming!" Link yelled.

"Ack!" Paul yelled.

"I hate rough landings." Marth sighed.

Everybody braced themselves, and had a rough landing. All except Link.

He shot his hookshot into a branch, and he swung so fast, he wrapped around the branch, and he had to cut the branch to remove his knotted chain.

Marth, Ephraim, and Lyn crashed into overhanging moss from willow trees, and Pit also landed in a curtain of moss, but he got caught in it like a spider web. Zelda landed in a pond. Paul fell in the mud next to the pond. Mewtwo landed gracefully, using his psychic powers.

_Nice landing?_ Mewtwo laughed mentally.

"Just perfectly fine." Paul said, spitting out a nasty glob of mud. Soon after, he used his magic to breathe fire and eliminate all the mud, leaving his mouth clean.

"Where are we, Link?" Marth asked angrily, cutting himself and the other two free from the moss.

"Uh…We could be in Termina, for all I know. I don't remember any swamps in Hyrule." Link said confusedly, looking at the foggy and damp forest around them.

"I've never been to Termina, so I wouldn't know." Zelda said. She stood up, and blew hot air from her hands and blew the mud off, and dried her dress. Soon, she looked as if the crash never happened.

_Where do we go from here?_ Mewtwo asked, while he psychically cleaned everybody else that needed it.

"Back in the Clock Tower in Clock Town, there is a dimensional rip that leads to Hyrule." Link said. "I myself got stuck in it. That's when Majora turned me into a Deku Scrub."

Everybody just stared at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault I got turned into a plant creature. He stole me Ocarina, and that's below the belt in my book!"

"Remind me to smash Majora's face in." Zelda said as an after note.

"All he is IS a face." Link groaned. "He's just a stupid mask."

"Then why's he so dangerous?" Lyn asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think he's some powerful demon that's sealed inside the mask. He found a way to break the seal, and he possesses people when they put him on their face."

"Who would do that?" Marth asked.

"Basically, anybody naïve, curious, or stupid. In Skull Kid's case, curiosity." Link said sadly.

"Are you absolutely sure we're in Termina?" Marth asked.

"There are no swamps in Hyrule that I know of. A miss landing is more likely."

"If I remember your younger self's bragging correctly, the swamps are south of Clock Town, right?"

"That's correct."

"Let's get going. We need to finish our task as fast as possible." Marth said.

"Ok, north should be that way." Link said, pointing with his right hand while holding a compass in his other hand.

"Can somebody get me out?" Pit asked calmly from the curtain of moss above.

Link unceremoniously cut the moss, and Pit smacked into the soft ground.

"Thank you." He replied, obviously unfazed.

"Don't mention it." Link said, walking north, with the others following.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Pit yelled, running after them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Short chappy today, people. Sorry. I will be able to update after the 21st, so if you people can be patient till then, I'll be happy. You'll get fast reviews up until Christmas, then I'll be too busy playing with my new stuff. I'll still review, but it will probably be a chapter every day or two, depending on how I feel.**

**I hope you have a good time until I'm able to update again.**

**Thank you all for the reviews! Happy pre-holidays to you all!**


	29. Getting out of the swamp

**Well, I'm back from vacation. It honestly could have gone much better, and now I'm grouchy and all that. I do not have anything to say today, really. I'd appreciate words of encouragement, if any of you people are kind enough to offer them.**

**anyways, the story starts…NOW! WHEEEEEEEEEEE-Ooops. don't tell me I let that slip…I've been around Crazy Hand too long. **

**Here's the story!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Where are we going again?" Marth asked.

"Clock Town." Link said shortly.

The Smashers were still lost in the swamp. Or so it seemed….

"Link, do you, or do you not know the way out?" Pit asked angrily.

"Actually, yes, I do. I have been pulling your legs." Link smirked.

"Really?" Marth asked hopefully.

"No." Link sighed. "It's been seven years since I've been here last. I was in a rush, too."

"That stinks!" Ephraim shouted in exasperation. He lost his usually calm composure, and replaced it with grouchiness. He kicked a tree, and hurt his foot. While he hopped about, he got too close to the swamp water nearby, and fell in with a splash..

"I remember now…" Link thought aloud. Then he jumped into the water and started swimming away.

"Where are we going?" Zelda asked.

"There's a tunnel nearby." Link called back. "We'll have to swim through it, and then it's a straight shot to the fields around Clock Town."

"Finally." Lyn said loudly.

"This'll be fun." Paul said, jumping into the water with a loud splash.

"Might as well get this over with." Marth said, jumping in.

Everybody else jumped in, but Mewtwo just pushed the water away with his psychic abilities, and then floated down on dry ground.

"Right…Let's keep going, now. The tunnel is this way." Link said.

"You mean there?" Ephraim asked worriedly.

"Yeah, why?" Link asked.

"That's why!" Zelda yelled, pointing at a giant Octorok that was blocking the water tunnel.

"Gah, I hate these things!" Link shouted impatiently, notching an arrow. He shot it straight up the Octorok's trunk, and it screeched. It stretched one of its tentacles over to Link, and then swatted him aside. Marth and Ephraim ran up, and then attacked the tentacles. Ephraim speared one, and then ripped it off, while Marth sliced one to bits. Zelda blasted the Octorok's face with Din's fire, and Mewtwo shot a bunch of shadow balls. Link stood up, and He and Pit shot arrows at it at a very fast rate. Lyn joined Marth and Ephraim up at the front, slashing tentacles, and Paul shot wind blades. Soon, all of the tentacles were gone, and Link stunned the Octorok with a quick boomerang smash in the face, and then Link slashed it right down the middle of the face. It split in half, and then exploded in a burst of dark mist.

"That was easy as ever." Link said, dusting off his wet hands.

_Are we almost out of the swamp?_ Mewtwo asked.

"Yeah, just this way!" Link said, dashing through the swamp water.

"There he goes again." Pit said.

"FINALLY! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Marth shouted, dashing after him like a mad man.

Everybody else followed him, and again Pit was left behind.

"…Here we go again." He said, flying after them.


	30. Pit's Capture and Rescue

**WHEEEEEEEEE!! Merry-not-quite-Christmas-anymore!**

**I had a good Christmas, so how about you reading people? Hope it was quite merry!**

**Anywho, this chapter today will be quite long, and humorous. For those of you people reading this that have played The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, there will be a few familiar elements in this chapter, plus lots of bird bashing!**

**He he he…I hope you people have fun!**

**Story…START!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Link ran out of the swamp, with the other Smashers lagging behind.

It was five minutes, running straight, to get out of the swamp.

Link showed no signs of fatigue, but the others panted, and dragged their feet. Pit struggled to keep himself airborne. Mewtwo was the exception. He glided along, no problem at all.

"Are we there yet?" Marth gasped, barely audible.

"No." Link said.

"Are we there now?" Pit asked hopefully.

"No." Link said.

"When will we be there?" Ephraim asked.

"Hour or so." Link responded in monotone.

"No breaks?" Lyn asked.

"No."

"Are you going to say anything besides 'no' ?" Paul moaned.

"Yes." Link said.

"How about now?" Zelda asked.

"No." Link said.

Everybody threw their arms up in the air in exasperation, and effectively wasted their last bit of energy. They all collapsed, except for Link, and, of course, Mewtwo. Mewtwo was too busy patting himself on the back for still moving, and didn't see the green rock in front of him in time. He bounced off of it, flew into the air, and smacked his face into the grass, where he sank in a little bit. The rock sprouted two purple feet, and opened its eyes.

It opened its mouth, and said…

"GRACK. Clumsy cat should watch where he fly." Then he walked off in a huff, leaving a slightly perturbed Mewtwo lying in the grass.

Mewtwo rolled over, and looked into the blue sky. He didn't realize how tired he actually was.

Link kept running, unaware of the absence of his friends, but sub-consciously wondering why it was so quiet.

Mewtwo squinted his eyes. He could just barely make out a black pin-prick in front of one of the fluffy clouds. He focused his psychic powers, and heightened his senses. It was as he feared. The spot at the very end of his sight was a living thing. He closed his eyes, and unintentionally fell asleep before he could warn the others.

Link finally turned his head back, only to find that his friends were nowhere to be seen. He sucked in a deep breath, and began backtracking his path. His eyes caught a black speck shooting out of the sky, flying at high speed toward the entrance of the swamp. Link's eyes widened in shock, and then he urged his legs to go faster in his mind. He drew his bow, and notched an arrow, and hoped he could get there in time.

Pit's ears caught an unnatural sound as he lay on the ground. He swiftly looked up in the sky, and was unable to roll out of the way as a monstrous bird grabbed him by the wings and flew off with him.

Everybody else jumped up at the sudden whoosh, yell, and flapping. They readied their weapons, and flew into a passion, attacking the bird. It knocked them back with a blast of wind, but not before sustaining a few nasty wounds. Link appeared on the scene, and fired arrows madly. The bird kept flapping, and link yelled angrily as his own arrows scattered and rained down on him. He dove out of the way to avoid the bird as it flew away, and to avoid his own arrows.

"Curses!" He yelled as he shook his fist at the bird, which was now out of his range.

"Let me do this." Lyn demanded as she pushed Link out of the way and drew a huge bow. She pulled out a long arrow that had extra feathers on it, and then she notched it and took careful aim. She released the arrow, and it quickly disappeared from sight. The two warriors were rewarded with a shriek as the arrow found its mark, and the bird started flying haphazardly before it regained a shaky balance and disappeared in the city of Clock Town.

"…Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeat." Link said sarcastically as he slapped his forehead. "Good thing is, we know where the bird and Pit are now. That was a very good shot, so the bird will probably die soon."

"Where did the bird go?" Lyn asked.

"Some stupid shop owner has a big pet bird, and he also secretly runs a branch of the black market. He's probably going to sell Pit as a slave or something. Where did you get a bow like that anyways? It's quite good, really." Link complimented.

"Oh, this?" Lyn held up the bow. "This is a longbow. They have extra long range, but I doubt it's as powerful as your bow when it comes to killing power."

"But still, having such a weapon in an asset, no?" Link asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it is handy. We should rescue Pit as soon as we can, it would be no good having to track him after he's sold as a slave. It would waste valuable time, time that we DON'T have."

"Right, let's regroup, and get into Clock Town before dark. That will give us some time to relocate the shop and then give us time to plan getting Pit back."

"Sounds good to me. Let's get going." Lyn said, before running off to the other Smashers.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour later…

"Ok, we're finally here." Link said, waving at his friends and motioning for them to follow him through the south gate.

"By the looks of it, we just got here in time." Ephraim said, looking at the sun. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. Soon, it would be nighttime.

"Not exactly." Link said off to the side. "You see, the black shop doesn't open till WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY past your bedtime." Link smirked.

"Ha HA! Very funny." Paul said sarcastically.

"Hmmph." Ephraim crossed his arms grumpily. "Sleep isn't important right now. When does the shop open?"

"Twelve o' clock, sharp." Link said.

"That's nothing." Marth said.

"You'll be waiting a good five hours before the shop even opens." Link said.

_It is plenty of time to plan our rescue._ Mewtwo said finally.

"And so, the mute speaks." Paul said under his breath. Mewtwo acted as though he hadn't heard, and if he did, he ignored him.

"It's the only way for now." Zelda said with a bit of disappointment.

"We could rent a room at the local inn." Link suggested. "You might meet a few interesting people there. You never know. After we rescue Pit, we can stay the night and leave for Hyrule in the morning."

"Sounds like the best plan for now." Lyn said.

"Heh, but for starters, we need to enter the city. We can't do anything out here." Link said as he walked up to the gates.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The guard asked from the other side of the portcullis.

"That is so cliché." Paul said. "Everybody says that."

"Stop yapping." Marth said.

Link stepped up to the gate and engaged the guard in conversation.

"We're a few travelers that need a place to stay. May we get in?" Link asked politely.

"How do I know you're not bandits? And what's that cat thing over there?" The guard asked suspiciously.

"What cat thing?" Link asked, looking over his shoulder. Mewtwo promptly used his psychic abilities to become invisible, so Link didn't see him.

"There was some demon thingy behind you a moment ago…" The guard said in a confused voice as he scratched his head.

"Musta been your imagination. It's getting late, so maybe the shadows tricked your eyes?" Link said.

"…Whatever. You may come in. Don't give me a reason to throw you out."

"We won't. Thank you." Link said as the portcullis rose and thudded against stone.

"Come on in. It wouldn't do to have monsters running amok in the city, now. There have been more monsters lately, so be careful when you travel." The guard cautioned.

'Thanks again." Link said as he led his friends to the inn.

"…I coulda swore I saw something, though…" The guard said to himself as he shut the gate. He didn't notice Mewtwo slip in under the gate and make his way to the inn.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Nicely done, Mewtwo. Quick thinking." Ephraim applauded Mewtwo as he floated into the hotel.

_Uh, see you upstairs…I shouldn't be seen by the citizenry, either._ Mewtwo said, before disappearing and making his way to the newly rented room.

"Who ya talkin' to?" one of the patrons asked Ephraim.

"Me?" Ephraim asked, playing stupid.

"Yeah, there's nobody here. Who else?"

"I like talking to myself. What's it to you?"

"…Strange name…Nice meeting you." The man said before walking out the door into the night.

"Close one, Mewtwo." Marth said jokingly, elbowing Ephraim.

"Gah! Buzz off." He said, pushing Marth away.

"You don't want to stand out TOO much." Link cautioned. "I got us two rooms, one small one for the girls, and a couple of bunks for us guys."

"I'm going to check out the room while you people talk." Lyn said.

"I'll go too." Zelda said, following Lyn up the stairs.

"…Right. Where do we go and talk?" Paul asked curiously.

"Let's go to the kitchen." Marth said.

"Bad idea." Link grimaced. "Bugs."

"Ugh!" Ephraim groaned.

"Let's just go in our room and lock the door." Paul stated the obvious.

"Then how do we keep people from listening in on our discussion?" Marth asked.

"Maybe there's a way Mewtwo can make the room soundproof." Paul said.

"You mean him?" Marth pointed at Ephraim.

"Shut it, Martha." Ephraim countered.

"He got you good that time, but that's enough. We'll see what we can do." Link said.

"Let's hope we don't have to improvise." Ephraim said.

"…" Link stayed silent, and walked upstairs to the room where Mewtwo was.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It turned out that Mewtwo had no such power, and the Smashers had to improvise.

Marth went downstairs to get toilet paper, and Paul took spare towels from the washroom. Link sent Ephraim to get a big bowl of the stuff the innkeeper dared to call soup, when it more resembled mud.

"I hope we don't get caught." Paul said while handing Link the pilfered towels.

"This crap smells like, well, crap." Ephraim said, handing Link the bowl of…crap.

"Don't EVER make me go down there again!" Marth said shakily. "Some stupid hand came out of the toilet and scared the life out of me."

_You don't look dead to me. _Mewtwo said.

"Ugh! I didn't know that creep was still down there." Link said with a frown.

"One more reason not to go to the public bathroom." Paul said.

"Ok, Mewtwo, do your part." Link said.

_Very well._ Mewtwo said. He levitated the objects, and moved them over to the door. He unrolled the paper, jammed it in the crack between the door and the doorframe, and then lined it with the towels. He finished by using the soup as plaster.

"Looks good." Link said, admiring the wall of mud.

"Smells bad." Paul finished.

"Silence!" Somebody called from the window.

Paul's voice instantly vanished, and he was left speechless.

"Darn, shoulda got more supplies." Link said as he turned toward the window.

Zelda crawled through, followed by Lyn. Zelda was holding an intricately wrought staff of wood, with a blue metal top that was inlaid with emeralds and rubies.

"Where'd you get that?" Link asked.

"Lyn found it somewhere. It's a silence staff. Usually, it's used to prevent people from using magic, but I made an exception." Zelda said.

Paul furiously waved his arms around, and appeared to be yelling at the top of his voice, but not a peep or a squeak came out.

_He said, "Why'd you silence me?" _Mewtwo said.

"Frankly, you're a little loud, and I thought this was a covert operation." Zelda said.

Paul looked at Mewtwo. After a bit, Paul walked off to his bed a little grumpily.

_He started fussing, and I told him to lie down._ Mewtwo explained.

"Ok, then, let get down to business." Link said, moving a card table to the middle of the room and pulling up a few chairs so they could sit down.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"…Ugh…Where am I?" Pit finally opened his eyes, and found himself in a big birdcage.

"Fine place to stick me." Pit sighed miserably. He lifted his head again, and scanned the area around him. It looked like a cellar, the way the light shone from the lanterns, and in the dark, gloomy room, the walls were lined with random objects. Suits of armor, cages with strange creatures, deadly looking weapons, and the occasional chest of loot.

"So, you are awake at last!" Somebody called from the doorway. Pit's eyes flashed to the doorway, and he could distinguish a silhouette, but the darkness prevented him from identifying his captor.

"If I had my bow, you would be screaming as bolts of light pierced your black soul." Pit said coldly.

"HYEH HEH HEH!" The voice shrieked with laughter. It sounded feminine, but it was harsh, and tainted with lunacy. The veil of darkness around the figure was too strong for Pit's angelic eyes to pierce.

"Your friends are coming, and I cannot wait to battle them! They will not know what hit them! HYEH HEH HEH!" With that, the figure retreated from the room, and the door slammed shut, leaving Pit alone once again.

He frantically searched the cage for a weak point he could break and get out, but none were to be found. His scrabbling hands found a sign on the outside of the cage, and he reluctantly pulled it into the cage to read it.

**Bird Boy**

**Makes a great slave that specializes in cleaning ceilings!**

** Top bid starts at a thousand Rupees!**

"I am NOT a Bird Boy!" Pit yelled angrily, crushing the wooden sign in his hand. Then he looked back at the sign, and asked himself.

"And what the heck is a rupee?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's time." Link said from his bunk. The town bell just rang twelve times, effectively making every citizen deaf, including the Smashers.

"What was that?" Everybody asked simultaneously.

"FOLLOW ME!" Link yelled, jumping from his bed and jumping out the window. The door was still plastered. It would be years before the inn could rent the room again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"From the loud bells, I would guess I'm somewhere in Clock Town." Pit said to himself, although he really couldn't hear himself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_CLICK_

The shop door unlocked, and Link and his friends stepped in.

"My, in a hurry today, are we?" The shop keeper asked. He had slightly tanned skin, and he had blue eyes. He had light brown curly hair, and he wore a blue shirt with a red vest, and black pants.

"Any new slaves today?" Link asked in a mock gruff voice.

"…Have I seen you somewhere before?" The man asked curiously.

"Not likely. You probably saw somebody that looks like me or something."

"…Sure. As to your question, yes, I do indeed have more slaves. One, really. He's got wings sprouting out of his back, and his features could be called angelic. For this beauty, I ask for one thousand rupees!"

"I won't buy nothin' till I see what I be wasting me money on!" Link demanded.

"Whoa! Cool down! I'll bring him out. It may take a while…His cage is OH so heavy…" The man said, hurrying into the back room.

"Now, while he gets the cage, Lyn, you sneak in and knock him out, and then steal his keys and free Pit." Link whispered.

"What about the shop keeper? Won't he raise the alarm once he wakes up?" Marth asked.

"I considered that." Link said, stroking his chin. "We'll have to leave straight for Hyrule. No sleep until we're safe in the other world."

"…Darn." Ephraim complained.

"It's been a rough day." Paul said.

_I concur._ Mewtwo said.

"Does anybody else know about the portal?" Zelda asked. "I just found out about it today."

"I doubt it. I think it's just us." Link said.

"HYEH HEH HEH!" Somebody cackled. "I beg to differ!"

"Blast!" Marth yelled. Everybody turned, and in the shop door, stood Cackletta. A short, ugly figure stood behind her, wearing a helmet, swirly glasses, and a red cape.

"Who're you morons?" Lyn asked bluntly.

"THAT will be revealed in due time!" Cackletta laughed. "For now, I want you to meet two of my friends! One of them is my faithful sidekick, Fawful, and the other, is none other than your old comrade, Ganondorf! HYEH HEH HEH!" She screeched with mirth.

"I HAVE FURY!" The ugly green bean shaped figure screamed.

Ganondorf strode into the room silently. The air around him seemed…evil. His eyes were filled with the same demonic glint as that of Bowser when he was under control.

"WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!?!?" The shop keeper screamed with fright from the back room.

"Not friends, definitely." Link responded, drawing his sword.

"One, maybe…" Marth said.

"The other two…Good as dead!" Lyn said, drawing her wickedly curved sword.

"Bring it." Ephraim said, taunting the foes with his hand.

"DIE, FINK-RATS!" Fawful screamed crazily. The top of his helmet turned into a mouth, and spat green fireballs at the Smashers. They dived out of the way as the ground exploded, and with that the battle began.

Fawful shot another stream of fireballs, but Link dived into the way and held up his shield. He deflected all of the fireballs, and Fawful ate his own attack. Lyn dived in for a finishing blow, but Ganondorf knocked her out of the air in mid-attack, and then he ducked a slash from Marth. Ephraim tripped Ganondorf with his spear, and Ganondorf kicked his legs out from under him. Fawful blasted everybody again, and landed a few hits. Everybody was thrown to the ground, except Ephraim, who was thrown into the back room via going through the door. Cackletta was about to blast everybody with deadly lightning, but she was interrupted as something white and shining sang through the air and ripped through her arm.

"Begone, fiends." Pit ordered coldly.

"HYEH HEH HEH!!!" Cackletta laughed madly, ignoring her arm, which miraculously healed.

"How'd…that happen!?!?" Pit asked incredulously. "Wounds inflicted on unholy beings from my arrows are incurable!"

"…That is for you to find out." Cackletta said sinisterly. "My master is more powerful than you can imagine. You stand no chance. Now give me what I came for!"

"Like we have any clue." Paul yelled from the boxes in the back of the room.

"Enlighten us." Zelda asked from a shelf on the wall.

"I came…For your Tri-Force pieces!" Ganondorf said darkly.

"HYEH HEH HEH! Ganny here is going to take your pieces, and give them to me!" Cackletta laughed. "My master desires the Tri-Force, and Ganny is the only one who can remove them!"

"The Triforce pieces are the pickles on the sub-sandwich of our new master's diabolical plans! We will pilfer them from you, and run back to him with much fastness!" Fawful said crazily.

_You will have to kill me before you fulfill your dastardly deeds!_ Mewtwo replied angrily.

"That's the point!" Cackletta laughed.

"SIC EM', GANON!" Fawful screamed.

Ganondorf didn't say anything, but got into a battle stance.

The Smashers followed suit, and prepared for a nasty battle.

Ganon began the battle by blasting everybody with an invisible wall of energy, and then began punching madly. Each of his hits exploded with purple flames, and sent everybody flying before his wrath. Mewtwo caught himself before he smacked into the wall, and then he spun around and rained tons of small shadow balls down on Ganon. Ganon dodged the barrage until Mewtwo weakened, and then he kicked him out of the air and slammed him flat down on the floor. Link slashed at Ganon, but he caught Link's sword hand and crunched it. Link yelled and dropped his sword, and then Ganon's hand began glowing golden. Link yelled again, and then slumped as his hand glowed, and a golden triangle floated out of it and into Ganon's hand. Ganon threw him into the pile of boxes where Paul was still stuck, and the impact broke the shelves above and rained various object down on the two now-trapped Smashers. Zelda happened to be on the shelf, and when it collapsed, she shrieked and caught the lantern on the ceiling. Ganondorf shot a dark blast of energy at the ceiling, and blasted the lantern loose. Zelda fell, and Ganon caught her wrist and held her up in the air. Her hand glowed as he stole her Triforce piece, and then he dropped her unconscious body to the floor. The rest of the Smashers jumped up as soon as they regained their senses, but it was too late. The room flashed with golden light three times, and then with an explosion of light, the Triforce formed in midair, just in front of Ganon.

His eyes lost a little bit of the demonic light as he began moving his hand longingly toward the artifact.

_WHOOSH!_

"No you don't, Ganny!" Cackletta pretended to pout as Fawful handed her the Triforce.

Ganondorf snapped to his senses, and stared wide eyed at the scene around him.

"What in heck's name happened here? And where's my coffee!??!" He bellowed angrily.

"Uh-oh. This is much badness." Fawful said, hiding behind Cackletta.

Ganondorf looked over his shoulder at the two strange people, and spun around angrily.

"YOU!" He shouted, pointing his index finger at the witch.

"HYEH HEH HEH! Face it, fool! You have been used, and I now possess the Triforce!"

Ganondorf was struck dumb, and he looked at the witch with a new expression: Fear.

"I HAVE FURY!" Fawful yelled from behind Cackletta.

"Man…you two are SO ugly…" Ganondorf said finally.

"That's what you were scared of?" Marth asked incredulously.

"Yes." Ganon said frankly.

Cackletta ignored them, and said, "I will give you one chance to retrieve this artifact. Come to Hyrule temple that lies in the sky, and fight for it. If you win, I may give it back! Not that you stand any chance! HYEH HEH HEH!"

"FINK RATS EAT MUSTARD!" Fawful said.

"Get the straight jackets." Ephraim whispered to Marth.

"Yeah, really…"

"Can I get some help here?" Paul asked from under the pile of rubble.

"You know we're going to beat you, so why even bother?" Lyn asked.

"It's all just a game, wench!" Cackletta laughed manically. "Meet me at Hyrule temple!" Cackletta disappeared in a flash of light, and left Fawful behind.

"…" He stood there, and after a moment, activated his helmet and blasted off into the darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**WHOO…Sorry if I'm cutting it short today! Next chappy…The smashers will enter Hyrule, and begin a crazy adventure! This arc will be quite long, so hang in there people!**

**Thank you for the reviews, people! **

**Aye…next chappy will be a little short. I'm just gonna focus on getting everybody in Hyrule, and then have a little bit a talking. Oy…I'm gonna take a break from typing for tonight. Maybe I do two chapters tomorrow.**

**Till next time, peoples!**


	31. The Sealed Door

**I'm back! Like I said before, this shall be a somewhat short chapter in comparison.**

**Congratulations to me, not! I don't want to toot my own horn, but my story is now half epic length. 50,000 more words, and it will be epic length! most likely, my story will be at LEAST 200,000 words at the end, and maybe it could reach 300,000. Whatever, it don't matter. I go through the whole story, and when I'm finished, I'm finished. I plan on having a sequel, but you people have to keep reading this story till the end! I hope you enjoy.**

**Um…yes…I forgot something. I said I would have bird bashing last chapter, and I didn't really have any bashing. I apologize for saying that.**

**Roll the story!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Curses…Why…Do…I…Have…To…Carry…Fairy boy…and…Zelda!?!?!?" Ganon panted as he carried the two Smashers on his shoulders.

_You're the strongest out of all of us, and we THOUGHT you weren't a complainer, but NOOOOOO…_ Mewtwo said sarcastically.

"From what I understand, I've been under enemy control for a MONTH! I WANT MY COFFEE!" Ganon bellowed angrily.

"So…Loud…" Paul groaned, holding his ears.

"I'm sure you've already woken up the whole town. I doubt we'll have an easy time getting to the portal." Ephraim said.

"If I see that ugly little bean again, I'll SQUASH 'IM!" Ganon yelled, making a squeezing motion with both of his hands.

"Who, Fawful?" Marth asked.

"DARN THAT DIRTY LITTLE BUGGER!" Ganon yelled. He muttered unintelligibly for the next five minutes.

"From the sound of it, I would assume it's Fawful's fault he was under control." Lyn whispered to Pit. Pit just shrugged, and kept walking.

"Shut up, Ganon." Link said finally.

"Oh, you're awake." Ganon said happily. He unceremoniously dropped Link to the pavement, and Link got up painfully.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"You always were a pain, even when you were unconscious moments ago." Ganon said bluntly.

"Whatever. I just did my job."

"Spare me! I WANT COFFEE!" Ganon screamed.

"SHUT UP, DANG IT!" Paul yelled, bonking Ganon on the head with the flat part of his sword.

"I need ibuprofen, now, too…" Ganon said while rubbing his sore head.

"You'll need more than that if you don't be quiet." Paul threatened.

"Man, I just want a break." Ganon sighed.

"That's enough out of both of you." Link said. He was back in the front of the procession, and now the Smashers were in front of the Clock Tower.

"Step in here, and go down the stairs. I'll see you there in a moment." Link said as the Smashers stepped into the building. When everybody was in, Link closed the doors from the inside.

"Go!" Link ordered. Already, shouting could be heard from the other side of the door. Everybody bolted down the stairs, and Link slammed the door shut and locked the numerous locks. He finished by moving the wooden board on the wall down so that it would keep the door from being forced open.

"They'll have to destroy the door if they want to get in now." Link said before he vaulted over the railing of the staircase and landed at the bottom.

"Run!" Link said, when he saw the other Smashers standing around. They all nodded, and ran across the underground bridge that went over a small river. The river went to a waterwheel that powered the clock. Across the small grassy room was a big iron door.

"I forgot. Last time I went this way, I couldn't open the door again. Shoot." Link said.

"Cadswallop! OUTTA THE WAY!" Ganon yelled. He put Zelda down, and charged up his dark powers. He rammed his fist into the door, and did absolutely nothing, except bruise his hand.

"WHY ME?!?!" He asked the ceiling.

"Um, look here…" Marth said, bending down and looking at something on the door.

"My, my, my." Ephraim said. "…A button." He pressed it, and a strange sound like air hissing was heard, and the door split in half and retracted into the walls.

"Now that that is out of the way, let's get going." Link said, running off into the darkness behind the door.

Everybody ran off after him, and after a minute or so, suddenly froze. Their vision warped, and they could feel their bodies fade, and then they felt like they were in two places at once. They could half see blackness, and they could half see woods. The woods gradually got brighter as the darkness disappeared, and then they could finally move.

The warp took a lot of energy out of them, and they all collapsed.

"I'm tired. Who says we should camp here tonight? Raise your hand." Ganon said weakly.

Everybody raised their hands, and he said, "Good." He dropped of into sleep, and was soon sawing logs.

Link stayed awake, and reflected on how he was going to get to Hyrule temple. He knew of no such place until now, but they may find clues at Hyrule castle.

_Maybe I'll ask Zelda. She may know something…_

He lay there, looking at the stars among the tops of the leafy trees, and then closed his eyes.

All too soon, the woods echoed with shouts of help.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**If you ask me, this stinks much of a cliffhanger, ya?**

**Well, nothing to say here, only that there will be tons of new stuff about Hyrule. It's not like the Hyrule from Ocarina of time.**

**For those of you that can guess, you'll get a virtual cookie. Like that means anything.**

**I would like you readers to know, that I now have a forum under the title of **

**Ultimate Super Smash. Go to my profile, and click on My forums, if you're interested in visiting. I would appreciate that.**

**Anyways, I'm glad you people are reading this story. I hope you are enjoying yourselves. Another chappy soon, peoples!**

**Till next time!**


	32. Not as it once was

**WHAAAAAAAA! I'm a little unhappy. I want reviews. Is that too much to ask? There are plenty of you readers, but PRECIOUS few of you actually review.**

**I hadn't heard from you for a little while, Supersmasher025, and calderious.**

**I haven't heard ANYTHING from you other readers.**

**I appreciate zee reviews, Luigi Rules 512, but the big duels I mentioned to you are not until later. Luigi will have his day, I assure you, but please enjoy the story in the meantime.**

**I will start the next chappy here and now, but I'm unhappy from the lack of reviews. I feel a little unsuccessful, because there are shorter stories than this that have more reviews. Now I'm sad… I feel more inspired to write when I get good reviews. Well…on with the next episode, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! WHOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Well, since you've made it to the year 2007, celebrate by reading my chapter!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Link jumped up in shock, prepared for things like this, since they happened all of the time.

He looked around, and already saw that Zelda was missing.

"Blast." He muttered, bolting off in the directions of the terrified cries for help. He ran for a minute, steadily getting closer to the yells. He rounded around a thicket, and an overlarge tree, to find Zelda struggling not to be captured by a creature that looked like an Orc. It was exceedingly fat, with a piggish face, and its skin was a dark green. It rode a giant boar that was armored heavily.

"Drop her." Link commanded

The orc just snorted, and made the boar charge at Link in an attempt to trample him into the ground. Link dived to the side, and drew an arrow as he turned around to face the boar's backside. He shot an arrow straight up its butt, and it screeched very loudly. It bolted off towards the camp, with Zelda waving in the wind like a flag as she held onto the boar's tail.

The orc in front of her was struggling to regain control over the pig, but the pig was driven mad by the pain, and it refused to obey. Zelda carefully pulled her way along the tail, much like climbing up a rope. She finally got up on the pig's back, and before the orc could react, she fried his brain with Din's fire.

"Sorry, but you're taking up space." She said, pushing the dead monster off the saddle. She did the same to the pig, and fried its brains too. For some reason, it still kept running, and it ran straight for a tree. She back flipped off of it, just as it collided into the tree with a sickening thud.

The Smasher camp was in an uproar. Orcs ran everywhere, and the Smashers lived up to their name by smashing them up.

Ganondorf got REAAAAAAAAALLY mad, yelled something about not having his coffee and being cranky, and bashed two orcs into each other. The impact killed them instantly, and Ganon went after different prey. He kicked one in the back with his wizard's foot, and then punched his way through about ten of the orcs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Marth, Ephraim, Lyn, and Link slashed and stabbed their way through the multitude of orcs, and made quick work of the wusses. Link used his spin attack to make a hole in the swarm, and as he stopped spinning, Marth and Lyn jumped in and slashed away. Ephraim pulled out his favorite spear, and shishkabobed five of them as the spear went through them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pit flew up in the air, and rained down arrow after arrow on the ugly orcs. A few of them got smart enough to pull out their bows, and then Pit found himself fluttering about madly to avoid the lethal projectiles.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Paul went after a particularly fat orc, which he chased into a big tree.

"How did a fat, slobbering fool such as yourself jump into the tree with ease?" Paul asked, completely taken by surprise when the orc jumped into the tree. It snorted like a pig, and took out a BIG bow.

"…I think I hate you." Paul said, as he jumped out of the way of a gigantic bolt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pit couldn't avoid just ONE arrow. It embedded itself in his left wing, right in one of his nerves. He yelled as the white hot pain erupted in his wing, and then fell out of the air as his wing went numb. It felt like jelly, and he plowed straight into the ground.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link, Marth, Ephraim, Lyn, and Zelda were surrounded by huge amounts of orcs. There was no way they were going to get out of this without getting hurt badly, maybe even killed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The fat orc pulled out ten arrows, and haphazardly notched them on the string.

"…CRAP!" Paul shouted, as the arrows flew towards him. "AERO!" He shouted. A twister surrounded him, and the arrows bounced off of the wind barrier, right towards the fat orc. It squealed in fright, but could do nothing as it was stuck full of arrows, like a pincushion. It got knocked clean off of the tree branch from the force of the blow, and it fell in the thorny thicket behind the tree.

"That's that." Paul said, and he spun around to find his comrades.

_BUMP!_

He slammed right into something as he turned around, and he fell on his back.

He was looking right in the face of a mask.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**NASTY! Cliffhanger! Well, review, people. it is a very nice thing to do, and I'm sure it makes most people happy. (Unless if it's flames.)**

**well, till next time!**

**Heh, what's funny, is on Twilight Princess, i actually DID shoot a boar up the butt. It ran into a wall and knock itself out. It was so funny!**

Crazy, aren't i?


	33. Another Capture

**Quite frankly, I am starting to feel like I've lost any touch I've even had. No reviews for the last chapter.**

**You people depress me. I apologize if there has been a misunderstanding.**

**Most likely, my three reviewers are on vacation, or are busy, or something, but you other readers have no excuse. I'd like to know if I'm doing a good job. I'd even like to know if I'm doing a bad job. How hard is it to press the review button and type a few words?**

**Enough ranting, now. Whether I get reviews or not, I'm going to update my story.**

**Roll next chapter!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Hmm. It would appear you have gotten in Hyrule faster than Madame Cackletta foresaw._ Majora thought/spoke.

"You're ugly. Ever considered makeup?" Paul said from his position on the ground.

_You may want to consider what will happen if you die._ Majora replied, ignoring the insult.

Paul looked around, and saw all of his friends captured. Link, Zelda, Marth, Lyn, and Ephraim were tied up, Ganondorf was being sat on by a good five of the fat orcs, and it was easy to see he was immobile. Pit had a net thrown over him, but Mewtwo was nowhere to be seen.

Paul's question was answered, when Mewtwo began speaking.

_Job well done, Majora._ Mewtwo spoke, not bothering to conceal his voice from his former compatriots.

Everybody's mouth dropped open in shock, and Majora just laughed.

_Were you not suspicious when Mewtwo just up and disappeared in thin air?_ Majora queried.

He was met with silence from the Smashers.

_Were you not suspicious when he failed to help during this battle? He was off, leading me to your camp. How convenient…for me._

"Mewtwo…I trusted you." Link said, surprisingly calm.

_Then you were a fool to. _Mewtwo replied harshly.

"I thought we were friends…" Ganondorf said quietly.

Mewtwo just stood there, looking at him with a perfectly blank expression.

_No, no. Mewtwo's not possessed, he chose this of his own accord._ Majora said, answering Ganon's unasked question.

"I'd like to keep my thoughts to myself, thank you." Ganon said from his awkward position under the orcs.

_I was about to repeat what was going through your head just to spite you, but I have too much decency to repeat such things. Such colorful language. _Majora said in a chiding voice.

"I'd punch your wooden face in, if it wasn't for me being SAT ON!" Ganon yelled.

"Calm down, Ganon. Fussing isn't going to do us any good." Link said dejectedly.

"Say, Majora…" Marth said.

_What? You want to know what I'm going to do with you fools? _

"Drat. Forgot you could read minds." Marth said.

_I may as well humor you. We're locking you up somewhere where we're sure you won't get in the way. After a while, we'll have you executed. Want to know where we're going?_

"…" Zelda got really quiet.

_I figured you people wouldn't want to hear, but I care not. You will be executed at Hyrule Castle._

"That's barbaric!" Ephraim shouted angrily.

_Think what you will. It will not change your fate._

"You will regret this." Lyn hissed.

_Ha. I grow tired of idle threats and whining. I will warp you to your designated dungeons. Goodbye._ Majora said. He sprouted his tentacles, and started glowing with black light. Each Smasher, besides Mewtwo, vanished with a flash.

_Now, it is time for me to meet up with Madame Cackletta. I wish to introduce Mewtwo to her. I am proud to say that we now have a valuable ally._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**Short chapter. More action tomorrow.**

**I am very disappointed in you other readers. I don't really care anymore. If you like my story so much, well, expect another update quite soon. **

**till next time.**


	34. Risky Escape

**Ok, I feel better now. I'm sorry I whined. Just forget it happened.**

**Anyways, thank you for the review, anonymous one. Thank you for the correction, I just wasn't sure what the things were called, but after I typed the chapter, I played Twilight Princess some more, and I was kinda under the impression they were called Moblins. But that's just me. I have the Gamecube version of TP, and maybe the enemies are named differently on the two games.**

**Regardless, I will make the necessary changes to correct the problem. Other than that, I hope you readers liked the last chapter and enjoyed it!**

**As for you, anonymous reviewer, please enjoy the rest of my story as it comes out.**

**Thank you, calderious, for the review, too! Shweeeeeeeeeeeeet! Just…uh, feel free to come by more often! I understand about the stupid internet not working. Much stinko. good to hear from you again, anyhoo.**

**Meh, as for Supersmasher025, and Luigi Rules 512, hope you two are ok, whatever you're doing. **

**Now, Roll chapter!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Marth, Pit, and Paul were in one cell together, Ganon was in a cell by himself, as he was blazing furious at having been betrayed. Link was by himself as well, but only because he received the 'presidential suite'. Ephraim was by himself, and Zelda and Lyn were holed up together.

"I-HATE-THIS-PLACE!" Ganon roared, punching the bars repeatedly. He slammed the bars till his hands were pitch black with bruises, and then he slid down the wall with his tender fist in his mouth.

Marth stayed cool as usual, looking over every bare inch of the cell at least five times. Pit paced back and forth, and Paul meditated to increase his magical power, in case if a chance of escape presented itself.

Link did practically the same thing as Marth, but a little bit more frantically. He REALLY wanted to keep his head.

Ephraim practiced with his spear, spinning it, parrying, and stabbing with ferocity at the cell wall. He didn't show it on the outside, but he was livid at being caught so easily. He wanted to make sure it didn't happen again.

Lyn didn't quite keep her cool as well. She clanged her sword on the bars at break-neck speed, it was so fast she could have easily turned somebody to ribbons in few seconds. Zelda sat in one of the corners of the cell, and meditated a little, while looking around.

"Come on, there has to be something!" Link said to himself as he scrambled about.

"Have you tried looking _outside_ the cell?" Marth inquired.

"…No" Link replied sheepishly.

"Then look where I'm pointing." Marth said, pointing at a big red winch on the wall.

"Man, I'm blond…" Link muttered to himself.

"No, you just failed to pay attention to your surroundings while under your veil of panic." Ephraim said, accidentally jamming his spear through the wall and poking Paul in the backside.

"WHOA!" He yelled, losing control of his magic energy and blasting the nearby area with a bomb like explosion. When the smoke cleared, everybody but Paul, Ephraim, Pit, and Marth were laughing their heads off. The four cell mates were charred black, with their eyes showing. They all had completely stunned expressions. Marth was the first to wake from his stupor, and shake off the black powder.

"That helped a little." Marth replied.

"ouch…" Paul mouthed silently.

"You need to watch what you're doing." Pit said angrily.

"Sorry…" Ephraim said, looking ashamed of himself.

Ganondorf was laughing his silly head off from across the room. Pit looked at him once, gathered up a pile of ash, and hurled it at the Gerudo's face. Ganon's shouts of laughter were soon made into shouts of anger as he tried to rub the ashes out of his eyes.

"That was uncalled for." Zelda said.

"Ok, I feel better now." Pit said with a grin as he watched Ganon stumble around blindly in his cell.

"Ok, STOP! Before anybody else gets hurt." Link demanded. That shut everybody up, conveniently enough.

"Ok, listen. Thankfully, when we goy warped here, we obviously kept our weapons and such. Give me a moment to find…AH HAH! My grapple hook!" Link declared triumphantly. He pulled out a long coil of rope with an odd metal claw on the end. He threw the hook over at the winch, and caught the handle. He pulled, and the handle swung towards him, and then went up as the wheel it was attached to spun in a circle. He relaxed his grip, and then when the handle went to the bottom of the wheel, he pulled again. The cell door slowly went up into the ceiling, but it stopped with just enough space for him to roll under.

Link shot out from under the cell door, Indiana Jones style, and because of that, his hat fell of as he rolled. He stuck his hand under the gate to retrieve his hat, and pulled it out just as the gate closed. He put the hat on, and then strutted towards the winches to the other cells.

"Show off." Ephraim said as he stepped out of his cell.

"Where's that winged devil!?!" Ganon asked lividly. He stumbled out of his cell blindly towards where he THOUGHT Pit was.

"My, usually, I'm not so naughty. I'll just pray for forgiveness later." Pit said nonchalantly. He tripped Ganon, and he flew head first into a trash bin that nobody noticed before.

"We've wasted enough time here." Link said urgently. "We need to find clues as to where Hyrule temple is located, and how to get there. Oh, and Pit?"

"Yes?"

"Save the Ganon bashing for later. That's my job."

"Heh heh…I couldn't resist…" Pit said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Mmmph! MMMMMMMMPH!" Ganon's voice was muffled by the trash in the can. Link strode over, and flipped the can upside down. Ganon fell on his rear, with the trash landing on his head.

"Nasty." Ganon said simply.

"Now, let's go!" Link said as he ran up the staircase.

"Link! I don't think that's such a good idea…" Zelda said, but it was no use. Link was too far ahead already.

Suddenly, there was a shout, and Link came toppling down the staircase back into view. He had a stab wound on his leg, and he got up with a little bit of difficulty. A lot of loud clanging was heard from above.

"What did you do?" Marth asked incredulously.

Before Link could respond, a score of soldiers marched down the stairs and surrounded them.

"You're under arrest…Again…For breaking out of jail!" The obvious commander said nervously.

"What? These shrimps will barely slow us down!" Ganon said.

"C-c-charge!" The commander stuttered.

Ganon plowed through the ring of soldiers right into the front of the commander, and before he executed the coup-de-grace, he said,

"Begone, weaklings!" Ganon knocked the commander out cold with a slap to his face, and then he turned around and roared at the other soldiers. They all screamed like girls, and ran upstairs, tripping over each other in their haste to get away.

"That'll take care of those ninnies." Ganon said, dusting his hands.

That was when the alarm bell in the bell tower started ringing.

"Man…" Links said.

"This only makes the whole escape plan more difficult." Ephraim said.

"What do we do? Roll over and play dead with the spears stuck under our arms?" Paul asked crazily.

"That is the stupidest idea I've heard yet." Marth said, trying his best not to crack up.

"Just playing!" Paul said.

"Just run!" Link said, going up the stairs a second time. More clattering was heard, but the other Smashers were right behind him. Ganon ended up catching Link as he fell a second time, and Ganon hastily put him back on the ground. Then he plowed through the soldiers like a hot knife through butter. The soldiers rained down the stairs behind the Smashers like water, needless to say.

They came to two curving paths that went around in a circle. They split up without paying attention to each other, four going one way, and four going the other way.

Little did they know, their paths were soon to collide.

The two paths swung around the base of a tower, so the Smashers, going super fast, crashed into each other in front of a big door.

Unfortunately, a score of the guards that were searching for them heard the crash, and went to the split hallway. The Smashers heard the clanging coming from both sides of the hallway, so they hastily went through the doors into a dead end, square shaped room that uncannily resembled an elevator.

"NUTS!" Ganon yelled. Zelda sighed with exasperation, and pressed a button on the wall.

"This is insane…NOOOOOEZ!" Marth shouted as the room shot up the interior of the tower.

"Curses!" The next commander shouted in front of the doors. "They took the elevator! To the stairs, men!"

Inside the elevator, stupid elevator music was playing. Close to the top of the tower, Ganon smashed the speaker playing the music, and effectively turned it off.

The doors flew open, and everybody ran out. Just behind them, the soldiers were appearing over the top of the stairs.

"I…Can't…Breathe!" One of the soldiers cried. He fell over, and turned blue in the face.

The Smashers kept running, and the soldiers kept dropping behind like dead flies, all with blue complexions.

"How are there elevators in a CASTLE!?!?" Marth asked in a dangerously confused voice.

"Don't ask me." Zelda cried. "It is quite simply one of the mysteries of the world!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Marth yelled, holding his head in agony. "It will haunt me till the end of my days!"

"Neyh…SHADAP!" Paul said goofily.

"This is too much." Ephraim said.

"You said it." Lyn finally spoke.

"And so, the other mute speaks." Paul said.

Ephraim didn't say anything, but he deftly stuck his spear in Paul's way, and he tripped after flipping through the air five times. He landed perfectly, but he was running backwards.

"Don'tcha just hate me?" He taunted playfully. He spun back around, and ran ahead of them at super speed. He reached the end of the hallway, which was super long, only to find…

"Oh No!" He yelled. "The door's locked!"

"Din's fire!" Zelda cried from WAAAAAAY behind Paul. The red fireball soared towards him, and exploded right behind him. The got blasted through the door at mach 9 speeds, and tore the door off it's hinges.

"Now we finally found a good use for his hard head!" Link joked.

Ganon, taking pity at the excessive bashing, grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck as he ran by, and put him back on his feet.

At the end of the new long hallway was another strange door.

"Another elevator, perhaps?" Lyn inquired.

"I sense something different." Paul said. "At least we don't have to listen to that dratted elevator music."

"Amen to that." Pit replied.

"Let me do this!" Ganon demanded. He charged forwards at speeds faster than normal,. and football tackled the door. The door blasted off and fell into a serene looking indoor water spring. He stopped at the edge of the water, and regained his balance before falling into the water.

"Whew…" He sighed, wiping sweat off his forehead. He relaxed a moment too soon, as all of the Smashers plowed straight into his back. He was sent screaming into the water, where he disappeared.

"Did anybody hear anything?" Marth asked.

"Uh…" Everybody said in unison. "…Nah!"

That was when something pushed the mob of Smashers in from behind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Whooooooo… That was meant to be a crazy chapter, folks! I hope it livened things up a bit!**

**I had a lot of fun typing this, so I hope you all had a lot of fun reading it, too! **

**Till next time!**


	35. Meet the Third Elemental

**Whoo, I am liking my story so far, so what about you people?**

**I feel like my last chapter was a success!**

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter, Calderious! That was a FAST review from you. You kinda caught me off guard, but I'm happy regardless.**

**Yah, I just HAD to stick a crazy chapter in there somewhere, ya know? I hope you liked it, but today, you get the official first big battle of the Hyrule arc!**

**Wheeeee! What's the next elemental gonna be, ya wanna know? Read a la chappy to find out!**

**Roll a la chappy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The Smashers floated back up from under the water, stunned at the sudden impact.

Ganon was the first to come to his senses, and look around. It was not the same little spring they were pushed into a moment ago.

Link was the second to get up, and the moment he opened his eyes, they flew open in shock. He was so shocked, he forgot to blink for about a minute.

Clouds, clouds, and more clouds. They were up in the sky.

"That was unbelievably easy to do." Marth said, mildly surprised at having found the Hyrule temple so easily.

"Yeah, and all we have below us is floating…rocks…oh man…I HATE HEIGHTS!" Paul yelled in a panic. He quickly jumped back into the spring, and hid under the water curtain.

"Oh, do get a life, wuss." Ganon said irritably.

"No, I think not!" Paul said in a squeaky voice.

"Cm'ere!" Ganon shouted, stomping into the water and grabbing Paul by the scruff of the neck.

"Eeep." Paul squeaked.

"Is that all you have to say?" Ganon asked.

"Yes."

"Man, you sound scared. I pity you. Get going." He dropped Paul to the ground, and he shakily got up.

"I sense somebody…" Zelda said distantly.

"Where are you?!?" Link shouted. "Show yourself!"

"And I thought I had a good hiding spot. Boo hoo." The fountain said.

"What!?!" Marth yelled.

"All you've been doing lately is asking, 'What!?!'" Ephraim sighed.

"What!?!?"

"It's true. You might wanna enlarge your vocabulary some." Lyn joked.

"What!?!" Marth asked the third time.

"You best follow your friend's advice, Marth." The fountain said again.

Instead of speaking, Marth just muttered incoherently.

"Show yourself." Link demanded.

"I may be the last thing you ever see. Unfortunately, I'd love to stay here and watch you from safety, but I have orders to destroy you. Don't hold it against me."

The water rippled haphazardly, and then a column of water rose to about five feet in height, and then formed a body shape. There was a flash of light, a splash, and then a lady stood in the fountain.

She was about average height, about five and a half feet. She had on sky blue robes that fluttered in the breeze like water ripples, and a navy blue cape that billowed behind her. Her lavender hair went down to her waist, and she had a fair complexion. Her eyes were crystal blue. Her eyes had a cold, piercing light to them, hinting at a very sharp and intelligent person, if not cruel as well.

"So….Have I seen you before?" Marth asked.

"I highly doubt that." The lady spoke. He voice was cold, and yet it had a musical ring to it.

"Yeah, I DEFINITELY would have remembered." Link said.

"You…You come, seeking the Triforce, no?" The lady asked.

"DUH!" Paul said loudly.

"Rude." The lady said simply.

"And who the heck are you, anyways?" Ephraim said.

"Oh my, that was rude of me, too. I am Anna Marina Polaska, of the order of the four Elementals. I possess the powers of the divine cleansing powers of water, and the crystal clear cold of ice. With these two powers bestowed upon me, I wash away my opposition and incase them in the cold ice of my fury. Ready to be punished?"

"What kind of name is that?" Paul asked rudely.

"I am pretty much named after the elements I control. Laugh all you like, for your time has run short!" Anna said loudly. The sky darkened, and the clouds turned black.

"Uh oh…" Marth said, backing up.

"Get out of the way!" Ganon shouted.

The Smashers ran from the fountain, just as Anna threw her hands up in the air, and the fountain erupted like a geyser. The water shot way up into the sky, and came down as freezing rain.

"Fine, I see how you like to play! Fight ice with fire!" Paul declared.

"I'm ready!" Zelda said

"Does black fire count?" Ganon asked hopefully.

"No." Links aid.

"Aww!" Ganon whined!

"Here she comes!" Ephraim shouted.

Just like he said, Anna came flying at them, but she stood on top of a pillar of water that was gliding at them at top speed!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ooops, I cut it short this time…**

**I usually have an intro that introduces one of the elementals, so you know the drill.**

**Next chapter, Elemental number three gets but kicked! Obviously.**

**I hope you enjoyed it this time around!**

**Uh, minor note, calderious. I'm sorry, but this isn't zora's domain. I know it sure seemed like it, but it was a magic fountain they fell in.**

**I hope I didn't disappoint anybody, but I have my ideas about what I want to happen.**

**Well, till next time, everybody!**

**Oh, yeah, please do have fun playing your Wii, Anonymous! They look so COOL! So, good luck playing TP!**


	36. Cold Fury

**I'm back! Thank you, Nintendogeek01, for reviewing! It may be a little bit before you manage to get this far, but these thanks are for the date of January the 7th.**

**Also, let me thank everyone else that reviewed! WHEE! I feel very successful, and so I may be able to present everybody with an ASTOUNDINGLY good chapter for once! I'm not tooting my own horn, I refuse to say my chapters are good unless a bunch of other people tell me so. I WILL say, however, that I have a feeling it may be good, or that I am proud of it.**

**Well, let's see how I feel about this chapter at the end, shall we?**

**ROLL the chapter, I say!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Anna shot towards the Smashers, riding on her water column. The Smashers scattered as she shot in between the group, but she was too quick for them to counter attack.

Pit flew high up in the air, and notched a couple of arrows, which started to glow with a fierce white light.

"HEAVEN'S JUDGMENT!" Pit cried. The arrows shot off his bow with a sonic boom, and tore into the ground around Anna. The ground exploded, and a pillar of light shot up into the sky. When the light faded, Anna was gone.

"That was too easy to believe…" Link said incredulously.

"True!" Ephraim shouted. "Here she comes!" He pointed up in the air, and she could be seen coming down like a meteor, only she was riding atop her iceblock, unharmed!

"What? Where?" Ganon asked stupidly. Unfortunately for him, he was right under Anna. She landed right on top of him, and he disappeared in the ground.

"Guh…" He moaned from under the ice.

"Stupid." Anna spat. The Smashers surrounded her so she couldn't ride off, but she blew her ice block up and hit everybody with sharp ice. Zelda used Nayru's love to repel the projectiles, but Anna blocked by summoning a cloud an freezing it. She sent the ice cloud right at Paul, and he dissipated it with a wind blade. Link and Marth lunged at her, and performed a cross slash maneuver. Anna couldn't dodge it, so she took full damage and got knocked into the air. She stopped falling, and hovered above the fountain.

"I've barely started." She said simply. All of the water in the fountain floated up and covered her in a sphere, and then the ball completely froze over and turned into an ice boulder.

"Blast." Lyn said. Everybody had to jump out of the way again as Anna shot past, and then came right back at them again. Link dived to the side while holding his bow, and then when he landed, he shot a fire arrow right into the center of the ice. It melted through, and hit Anna. Since she was frozen, she couldn't yell. The boulder came right back at Link, and he dived out of the way again.

Ganondorf moaned as he dug himself out of the ground.

"That blasted wretch will regret smushing me." He said to himself. He finally got himself free, just in time to see a solid ball of ice hurtle right at him! Not being that smart, he charged up a warlock punch, and timed it perfectly. The split second before he got run over, he blew the boulder up with his fist. Ice flew everywhere, but Anna was already hovering away.

"Take this." She said. "Flood!" The ground started to shake violently, and then absurd amounts of water seeped out of the whole arena. It quickly rose to above five feet, even with it flowing over the edges of the floating island. All of the Smashers were getting washed over to the edge, where, if the fell, they would meet certain doom.

Thinking quickly, Link shot his clawshot at the fountain, where it latched on. He released the trigger, and it slowly pulled him towards Anna. He latched the clawshot to his belt, and drew his bow again. She fired arrows as fast as he could, but Anna blocked them all with thin ice barriers. She lost her focus, and the waters slowed a lot. Link fired one last arrow, after pulling the bow back as far as it would go. It shot right through the ice shield and sank into her shoulder. She screamed, and the water stopped completely.

Lyn was the first to get to Anna, because she was the fastest, and had the lightest clothing. (Her clothes didn't absorb as much water.)

Anna yelled as she got slashed, and the she hovered away from Lyn.

"Soul freeze." Anna said in a demonic voice. The whole arena grew cold, and the now wet ground turned completely into a glacier. Everybody's clothes froze as well, completely immobilizing Link, Zelda, Ganon, Ephraim, Marth, and Paul.

Pit and Lyn were still mobile, But both were slowed greatly, and Pit's wings were frozen solid. Pit fired arrows, but the cold made his arms numb and clumsy, so every shot missed. Lyn couldn't catch Anna as she flew around, and the occasional arrow hit her.

"Sorry!" Pit yelled for the fourth time.

Suddenly, the ice on Paul exploded and left him all sooty, but thankfully, dry.

"I'm back!" He declared.

"Shut up and get busy!" Lyn yelled desperately as she missed Anna again and dodged one of Pit's stray arrows.

"Right!" Paul said.

"I thought I had you vermin!" Anna wailed.

"I recently learned a useful, if not painful, technique. You lose." Paul said

"Try me!" She cried. She waved her hands around and formed strange runes in the air, and some of the ice around her formed into sharp ice spears. She launched three at each of the mobile smashers, but they avoided them by ducking.

"Darn, I knew I should have perfected that attack." Anna said to herself. "Oh well, I'm finished playing with you mice." She said in a haunting voice. "Feel my true power! Come to me, my legendary weapon! Arcane Ice Spear!"

"Uh oh, this is bad." Pit said quietly.

"I didn't need you to tell me that." Paul said. "If she's got a legendary weapon already, we're fighting somebody way beyond our level of skill!"

"We need to free the others!" Lyn shouted.

"I'm on it!" Paul replied. He focused for a moment, and began to glow with a red aura.

"Heat wave!" He yelled. A hot ring of fire blasted across the ground from where he stood, and completely vaporized the ice on the arena. It also de thawed and dried the other smashers.

"Beloved warmth!" Ephraim said, kissing the ground.

"I don't care what you plan on doing." Ganon declared. "You don't stand a chance against all of us!"

"I wish that were true…" Marth muttered under his breath.

"She's summoning her legendary weapon!" Pit shouted.

"WHAT!?!" Link yelled in shock.

"Yeah! I know! That's bad!" Paul said.

"Too bad I'm going to take each of you out with a single stroke. I would love for you to feel your flesh get the water sucked out of you, but you would only perish if I were to even touch you." Anna said.

"Think again, hag." Paul said bravely. "Iridescence! Galaxia form!" He yelled, holding his sword up in the air. His sword melted into a blob of white hot metal, and reformed. It now looked exactly like meta knight's sword, only longer and bigger than the original Galaxia."

"It would seem that you too possess your legendary weapon, but have you unlocked it's true power?" Anna asked, slightly impressed.

"No, but the burning heat of the sun and speed of light should be more than enough to put you in place." Paul said.

"Still, Galaxia is a legendary weapon itself. Is the form you're using as powerful as the original weapon?"

"I doubt it."

"Too bad. Now, die."

The whole arena was shaken by a wave of absolute zero air, and then a blue flash made the sky seem white. When everybody's vision returned, Anna was holding a lethal looking spear made of the purest ice. It was about seven feet in length, with a big spearhead on the end. The head was an additional foot long, with five barbs sticking off of it. Tied onto the shaft right below the head was a long blue ribbon which fluttered in the breeze like Anna's robes.

"That's the Arcane Ice spear?" Link asked with a confused look.

"I've seen scarier looking weapons." Marth replied.

"Besides, Paul's not the only one with a big weapon." Link said. "I have the Master Sword."

"I have myself!" Ganon said proudly.

"That doesn't count." Marth said exasperatedly.

"Aww." Ganon whined.

"Enough of this idle gibberish. Let us get on with this slaughter."

"You mean butt kicking episode." Paul said, disappearing.

Anna instantly jumped into action, blocking Paul's mach 4 speed slashes with her spear, and blocking the occasional slash that got past her defenses with a spontaneous ice shield.

"IalsogainMetaKnight'ssuperfastslahingabilitywheniuseGalaxia!" Paul said super fast.

"WHAT!?! I can't understand you!" Anna yelled angrily.

Paul ran backwards, and launched a hurricane of wind slashes. Anna got caught off guard, and was slashed badly all over by the wind blades.

"Hurryupanddistracther!I'llchargeupafinishingblow!" Paul yelled.

"Uh, whatever you said." Marth said. "I get the picture." He jumped into the fray, and hacked at the wounded Anna. Link, Ephraim, and Lyn joined in on the frontline attacking, while Pit, Zelda, and Ganon supported from the rear.

Anna jumped back, and swung her lance upwards. A blast of water erupted from the ground, and threw Lyn into the air. Link and Marth jumped on Anna, and did a double jump attack, which Anna blocked and parried. Link dived to one side, and Marth to the other. They slashed in an unpredictable manner, and Anna blocked the attacks with both ends of her spear by spinning it and slashing.

"This looks a lot like star wars…" Zelda said while she launched fire balls.

"What's star wars?" Pit asked blankly.

"Uh…We can show you once we get back to the Smash Mansion." Ganon said uncertainly.

Anna ducked under the incoming fireball, and then jumped over the ground slashes from Link and Marth, and then knocked Ephraim's thrust attack aside. She was about to impale him, when Lyn came shooting down from the sky, and performed a jump attack as she came down.

"HADES PASSION!" Paul yelled. He focused his red energy aura from his sword into his left hand, and compressed it into a marble sized sphere of fire. He threw it into the fray, and the Smashers took one wide eyed look at it and ran like the dickens.

"………….Is this all you got?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow.

The sphere shrank to a speck of light, and then……..

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion was so loud and so powerful, it ripped the fountain to shreds and blew half of the floating island into oblivion. Anna, fortunately, was right in the middle of it.

She could be seen flying off into the distance. It was easy to see where she went, because she left a very dense trail of smoke behind.

"That was very…" Link seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Interesting?" Paul replied.

"I guess…"

"Don't ask me to do it again. That charge time was FAST in comparison to the 'normal' time it would take. That was an advanced version of my self destruct. Normal times would be, say…an hour, when that took me about three minutes."

"Ouch." Ephraim said.

"And it's all thanks to you I invented the attack." Paul said happily.

"Really?" Ephraim asked, surprised.

"Yes, if you hadn't poked me, I wouldn't have gone boom." Paul said simply.

"Ok, I know I'm the 'dumb' person here, but we need to get the DANG TRIFORCE BACK!" Ganon bellowed.

"Ganondork has a point." Link said. "Let's go!" He ran off to the temple in the distance, with the others close behind.

"Ganon…dork?" Ganon said to himself. "…WAIT A CURSED MINTUTE! GET BACK HERE, YOU DEMON SPAWN!" Ganon roared angrily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bwa ha ha! I did say I liked putting out the elementals with a bang!**

**And the bangs get bigger every time!**

**Next chapter: The chapter before the confrontation with Cackletta!**

**Anyways, I hope you people enjoyed this chapter!**

**(I honestly do not think this was my best chapter…sigh)**

**Til next time, everybody!**


	37. King Of Squishes

**I am BACK! I'm going into story overdrive today, so expect me to put out at least three chapters today! WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!**

**(Yup, I've been around Crazy hand too long, alright.)**

**Anyways, if I am to meet my goal, I must have short notes. I hope you all understand.**

**If I meet my goal, I will finish this arc, and be able to start Yoshi's Island today! Another WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**

**Thank you, to all of you who reviewed! You people are so nice.**

**Anyways, I hope your vacation was good, Supersmasher025!**

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter, Calderious. I'm glad you liked the battle!**

**Anyways…**

**Roll the chapter!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The Smashers were all running toward the temple, jumping over the occasional hole in the ground, and dodging the ruins that scattered the landscape.

Link was considerably ahead, and Ganon was considerably behind. One was eager to get away, and the other was eager to get the other.

"You'll have to run faster if you want to kill me!" Link taunted from ahead.

"You'pant'will'pant'pay'pant'for this!" Ganon gasped.

"Not if you can't catch me." Link retorted.

"GRAHHH!" Ganon roared in a sorry attempt to scare Link.

"That might have worked, had I been asleep in my bed." Link sighed.

"I give up." Ganon said simply. He dropped to the ground, and rolled over, facing the sky.

"Leave him." Link said. He slowed down so that the others could catch up with him.

"Yeah, he'll be back once he's got his breath back." Marth said.

"Now, all we need to do is get Cackletta to return the Triforce." Lyn said.

"We will have to fight for it." Zelda said. "I wonder if we are powerful enough, though…"

"The only powerful I saw of her was she was powerful ugly." Paul said in a dark voice. "She's so ugly, she could easily kill with looks."

"Amen." Pit said. "I think I'm going to have nightmares."

"Not if you are to be squishes!" Fawful screamed from above.

"Oh…NO! Not that thing again!" Link moaned.

"Yes, it is the Fawful again!" The hideous bean thing said from the air.

"WHAT DID I HEAR!?!?" Ganon bellowed from way back.

"I has a bad feeling about this oddment…" Fawful said to himself.

"I'LL SHOW YOU A BAD FEELING!" Ganon yelled as he pelted toward Fawful.

Ganon was running so fast, he was going about as fast as C. Falcon! He jumped into the air, and before Fawful could react, Ganon released a super charged Warlock Punch right into his ugly, grinning face.

"Uh oh, now I am the squish!" He screamed before he got squashed. His helmet blew up, and he landed on the ground as a pile of green putty with a face.

"That, is a bad feeling." Ganon said. "know what this feeling is? It is PAIN!"

"I am getting it." Fawful squeaked.

"Good, I'll see you later for more punishing!" Ganon smiled evilly. He kicked Fawful over the edge of the island, and Fawful said.

"Now I am going to be a major king of squishes! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" He disappeared below the clouds, not to be seen again for some time.

"Serves the little squish right." Marth said.

"Yeah, but we have three people left to deal with now. Two enemies and a traitor." Link said.

"And they will be dealt with swiftly." Ephraim said.

"Let us begin." Lyn said, running for the door.

"Hey, don't leave me behind!" Ganon yelled, as everybody else went inside. "Why do I even try?" Ganon asked himself as he ran in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Short chappy, I know. Do not be mad, for the climax is next!**

**This was just a fun chapter.**

**Ganon is pleased, for the moment. Remember that he wanted revenge on Fawful for beating him up at the Black shop.**

**Anyways, til next time! Please review, too!**

**( you people have been good about doing this lately, so I don't even know why I put it up, to be honest…)**


	38. The Power of the Triforce

**Ok, last chappy was short, so this one will be a lot longer in comparison, since the Smashers will be battling TWO fallen angels and a traitor.**

**Want intense action? This may be my most crazy battle chapter yet, but it remains to be seen. Only time will tell, and after the chapter, we'll see how good it will be.**

**Since I've not given anybody to review ch. 37, King of Squishes, I doubt I can thank you for ungiven reviews. I do thank you all for your continued support, and may this chapter not disappoint you! (Except for the fact of Mewtwo's betrayal…You may whine about that as much as you like!)**

**Well, let's get on with this show, shall we?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Cackletta stood before an altar, well, cackling like the maniac she is.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Link yelled from the doors as they slammed open.

"HYEH HEH HEH!" She laughed. "I'm surprised you made it here! I thought Fawful would be more than enough to stop you!"

"You insult us!" Pit shouted indignantly.

"He was less than a pushover. He's now, as he said himself, a King of Squishes. I believe you've sorely underestimated us." Paul said.

"I was the one that did the squishing, and it won't stop with him!" Ganon said.

"Are you saying….you wish to squish me? HYEH HEH HEH! IMPROBABLE!" Cackletta laughed.

_You have me and Mewtwo to deal with as well._ Majora said

_And unfortunately for all of you, we will be using the Triforce against you. In fact, Cackletta already possesses the Triforce of wisdom, I the Triforce of power, and Majora the Triforce of courage. You will not live to see the next day. _Mewtwo said solemnly.

"Oh, no, you have to be kidding me…" Link whispered.

Zelda and Ganon didn't respond, but both of them paled considerably, even Ganon's complexion got a few shades lighter.

"I don't know what exactly is going on, but from these three's reactions, I know it's bad." Marth said.

"Need I explain?" Cackletta asked.

"No." Zelda said. "Cackletta's using the Triforce of wisdom to enhance her magic power, Mewtwo's using the Triforce of power to become even more deadly, and unfortunately, I do not know what the Triforce of courage will do for Majora."

"He'll be using it to become…" Link was at a loss for words.

_To be honest, I do not know what it will do either, but I hope it will be good for torturing you within an inch of your life. _Majora replied happily.

"Not if I can do something about it!" Ganon said.

"Count me in!" Ephraim said.

"I will destroy you, or be destroyed myself." Lyn said.

"May Palutena have mercy on your souls in the afterlife." Pit said.

"Mercy? They need none!" Paul said.

"Let my blade judge them for what they have done." Marth said.

"This ends here!" Link said.

Zelda didn't say anything, but officially started the battle by blasting Majora with fire.

He took the blow, but it glanced of him as a semi-transparent barrier deflected it.

_Oh, that's what the Triforce of courage does. How disappointing, but useful nonetheless._ Majora said.

"Zelda, go for Cackletta. Your magic isn't any good against the other two." Link said.

"I understand." Zelda said, shooting another fireball at Cackletta.

The fight erupted at that point. Paul, Marth, and Pit went for Mewtwo, Zelda and Lyn went for Cackletta, and Ephraim went with Link and Ganon, who grudgingly teamed up to battle Majora.

"HYEH HEH HEH!" Cackletta laughed. "Is that all you have?" She said as she deflected Lyn's sword slashes.

"Nope." Lyn replied. She twisted her sword to knock away Cack's staff, and then slashed her underarm. Cack countered with a lightning bolt, which Lyn's sword absorbed, so she had to drop it. Zelda cast Nayru's love on Lyn before Cack could kill her with a giant fireball.

Mewtwo teleported around, effortlessly dodging everybody's weapons. Paul finally grabbed him on the tail, and shocked him with a certain type of magic that prevented him from teleporting, Then he self destructed again. Mewtwo got slammed into a wall, where Marth tried to impale him. Mewtwo caught the sword, and blasted Marth away with his psychic powers. Pit shot a bunch of light arrows at him, and Mewtwo turned them around with a flick of his fingers. Pit took the arrows to his wings, and the blow knocked him right out of the air. Mewtwo floated from the crater on the wall, and launched a fully charged shadow ball at the prone figure of Pit. Paul jumped in the way, and deflected the ball with a magic shield, and then Marth tackled Mewtwo from behind.

Ganon punched right at Majora, and he just floated there. Ganon successfully stubbed his hand on the invincible mask, and cursed under his breath. He continued to punch and kick, but he failed to do a thing. Link pushed him aside as Majora lunged forward like a spinning buzz saw, and Link attempted to shoot his unprotected rear with an arrow. Majora spun around, and sent the arrow right back at Link. Ephraim stuck his spear out, and the arrow sank into the handlebar. He charged the mask, spinning his lance to deflect the thin needle like tentacles that tried to strangle him. Majora finally caught the spear, and it became an unfriendly match of tug-o-war. Link went behind, and turned the mask into a pincushion with his arrows. Ganon went behind, and punched the center of the mask, where there were no arrow shafts to hurt himself on. The mask let go of the spear, and flew forward into a statue, where it impaled itself on a stone sword.

Cack dodged the lightning bolt as it rebounded, and launched another fireball, which Zelda caught and threw back. Lyn picked her sword up from the ground, and ran from the battle scene, looking for a lamp oil barrel. She found one in a far off corner of the temple's main room, and she stuck her sword in it.

"Hey, Zelda! Shoot fire at my sword!" She yelled. Zelda nodded, and launched fire at the sword. It burst into flames, and steadily turned red hot.

"Ready to eat pain?" Lyn asked Cack.

"I eat it for dinner!" Cack replied.

"Good." Lyn said. She slashed Cack's robes, and she caught on fire. Since it was an oil fire, Cack couldn't put it out with water.

"Clever, but try this on for size!" Cack shouted, summoning up a huge ball of anti matter.

Mewtwo caught himself in midair, and threw Marth off. Pit struggled to his feet, and cast a light spell upon himself. His wings slightly healed, and he regained a bit of his energy.

"Purge bolt!" Pit shouted, taking an especially bright light arrow from his quiver. He notched it on his bow, and shot it straight at Mewtwo. Mewtwo tried to block it with a psychic barrier, but the arrow went through because the shield was evil. The arrow sank into Mewtwo's thigh, and knocked him out of the air. Pit split his bow in two, and used his newly made swords to slash at Mewtwo. Mewtwo blocked the attacks with barriers from his hands, but he was careful to change the element type to light.

"I am all too familiar with this." Marth said. "Shield breaker!" He cried.

He slashed down at Mewtwo, who didn't even bother to put up a shield. Marth hit him, and there was a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, Paul, Pit, and Marth were surprised to see that Mewtwo had caught the sword between his hands.

_Did anybody ever teach you special skills?_ Mewtwo inquired.

"Regretfully, no." Marth said.

_You will be sorry for your lack of knowledge. _Mewtwo said, releasing a supercharged shadow ball on the threesome. The darkness enveloped them, and then blasted them with a huge amount of dark fire that almost killed them. They fell to the ground, breathing raggedly.

_Find me again once you've learned how to fight properly._

Majora peeled himself off of the statue, and when he turned around, the tip on the sword was stuck in his barrier, just an inch away from his face.

"Man, I was hoping that would be the end of you." Ganon moaned.

_I would think not._ Majora said, picking the sword bit out of his shield with one of his tentacles and tossing it aside.

_Do you need help?_ Mewtwo asked.

_It would be most welcome. These fools are wasting our time. Master awaits._

_I understand. Shall we use a team attack?_

_Lets._

"Oh shoot." Ephraim said.

_Mirror beam!_ Majora and Mewtwo said at once. Majora focused a huge amount of energy, while Mewtwo charged up a huge shadow ball big enough to envelop at least ten people.

_GO!_ Majora shouted. Mewtwo launched the shadow ball at the three fighters, but Link avoided it by diving to the side. Ganon and Ephraim got caught in it, and were suspended in the unstable ball of energy. Majora launched his white beam of energy, and it bounced about inside the shadow ball, hitting Ephraim and Ganon multiple times before the ball of energy erupted in a blast of light and dark energy. Ephraim and Ganon fell to the ground, burnt completely black.

Cackletta dodged the fast slashes of Lyn's sword, and occasionally jumped over fireballs from Zelda. Cack put up a barrier, and when Lyn hit it, she got shocked. She flew backwards, and landed on Zelda.

"I have been playing with you the whole time, but our playtime is now officially over." Cackletta said seriously. "Shadow burst!"

A black aura surrounded the two smashers, and they were unable to move. It compressed them, and covered their whole bodies, making them look like black silhouettes. The black energy seeped into their bodies, and then erupted with a blast. The attack used their own life force against them.

"HYEH HEH HEH! It looks like we have one last pest to exterminate." She said looking over at Link.

"Uh oh."

_I believe it is time to use the full power of the Triforce against him._ Majora said.

_It's overkill, but we ARE out of time._ Mewtwo said.

"It's done, then! Positions!" Cack ordered.

The three villains moved about, until Mewtwo was in the front, and Cackletta and Majora were at his sides. Mewtwo charged up a shadow ball, and put his Triforce piece inside it, turning it into a light ball. Majora and Cack put their pieces in too, and the ball absorbed all of the energy and turned as bright as the sun.

"TRIFORCE BEAM!" Cackletta screeched. The ball opened a hole in the front of it, and a beam of molten light blasted right into Link and enveloped him. He screamed when it hit him, but was soon knocked unconscious because of the pain. The light faded, and the Triforce pieces returned to their respective new owners.

_Too easy._ Majora said.

_I will destroy their phones so that Master Hand cannot find them, and I will destroy my own phone. _Mewtwo said.

"You do that. I will meet you in the pocket dimension, so I will open up a hole so that you can warp in. See you later." Cack said, before both she and Majora faded out of view.

_Hmm. Now to 'finish' them off. _Mewtwo said. He pulled out his phone, and crushed it in his hands. Then he focused on everybody's phones but Link's, and crushed them with psychic.

_And now, the coup de grace. _Mewtwo said. He focused on Link's phone, but focused on a specific part of it. The emergency button.

…_Forgive me, smashers, someday, you will understand._ Mewtwo said to their minds.

He sighed, and teleported away to meet his new master.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**That's that.**

**No end notes this time.**

**I would love to hear from you about what you think.**

**Anyways, til next time!**


	39. The Idyllic Yoshi's Island

**Yay! Next arc is nigh! so, how did you people like the last three arcs? I hope you enjoyed them a lot. This arc will be a treat, because it will be chock full of loopy and funny stuff that I hope will knock you people out of your chairs!**

**Anyways, this one will be a whole lot less serious than the other three, but of course there will still be the standard elemental battle, and a big battle with two of the Dark Lord's hench men. The two badguys they fight later in this arc are too weak to be fallen angels, but of course are still powerful.**

**One other thing, the Order of fallen angels is subject to change, as you people will see in another spoiler chapter after this arc. **

**What I mean by spoiler chapter, is, well, if you need an example, look at ch 14.**

**Well, this arc will be short, but it will consist of Yoshi and his team chasing King K. Rool and general Scales all over Yoshi's island to recapture the super happy tree.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**ROLL CHAPTER!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Somewhere in the middle of Yoshi's island.

"Scales, are you sure this is the place? We've been walking forever!" K. Rool complained.

"I'm sure." The dino-humanoid replied. He pulled out a map, and K. Rool looked at it from over his shoulder.

"It should be…Right there!" Scales pointed at a big red x on the map.

"But that's right in front of us." K Rool pointed out.

Scales lowered the map, and sure enough, the super happy tree was right in front of them.

"Oh, right. I knew that." Scales replied sheepishly.

"Well, let's get it and go!" K Rool urged.

"Ok." They both walked over to the tree, which was puny in comparison to them. The grabbed it, and hastily removed their hands as their faces were clouded with smoke.

"AHH! TOO HAPPY!! IT BURNS!" Rool screamed in pain as he blew on his hands.

"MY ALLERGIES!" Scales yelled.

"But we still have to get it…" Rool said quietly.

"Then we do this like men." Scales said.

They both stood there for a few moments, and the grabbed the tree again. They held on, despite the severe burning pain, and yanked the tree out of the ground.

"W-we did it!" Rool said joyously.

"Indeed we did. Let's be going." Just as Scales said this, eight warpstars zoomed across the sky and crashed nearby.

"Uh oh, they're heeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!" Rool screamed. He accidentally dropped the tree on scales's foot, and scales got his foot smashed as well as burnt.

The tree rolled downhill, for the villain were located atop a hill.

"Get it!" Scales yelled as he hopped on one foot.

"I'm all over it!" Rool said, turning around to walk downhill. He tripped, and rolled downhill, and landed right on top of the tree. Scales tried going down too, but he lost his balance and landed on top of Rool, which pressed him down harder on the tree and made him sizzle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That's the last time I go for a joyride on a warpstar." Vyse sighed as he got off the ground.

"I was under the impression they were made only for crashing on top of people." Falco said.

"Could you get off me, bird man?" Steven asked from under Falco.

"OOOPS!" Falco yelled, jumping up and running away. He ran right into a palm tree.

Samus was pulling her arm cannon out of a tree, muttering unintelligibly under her breath, and Pichu was trying to help, but zapping isn't helping, is it?

Riku and Eliwood were looking for their swords which they lost upon landing, and they kept bonking their heads together.

"Yoshi." Yoshi said dejectedly.

"Huh? You hungry, dino boy?" Falco asked.

"Yoshi!"

"Hey, uh, Vyse!?" Falco yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Yoshi here says he's hungry, and the super happy tree is nearby, and he was asking if he could, like, go and grab a bite to eat!"

"Let him go."

"YOSHI!" Yoshi squealed with delight. He ran up the hill nearby, only to see a big hole in the ground.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yoshi screamed.

"Move!" Scales shouted. He picked Rool off of his lazy fat butt, and they both grabbed the tree and ran!

"Yoshi!" Yoshi yelled. He saw the thieves!

"Oh NOEZ!" Rool yelled.

"YOSHI!' Yoshi yelled for the others. They climbed up the hill to see what the dino was screaming about.

"Yoshi!" He pointed at the two retreating figures.

"Save the tree?" Falco asked with a blank expression. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a tree hugger."

"It's because you DON'T know any better." Samus said.

"Wha- HEY!" Falco yelled, holding his fist in her face.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi yelled again. He ran downhill after the two klutzy figures that ran off into the distance.

"Well, we DID come here to do something." Vyse said. "Might as well beat up a couple of doofuses. Who's with Yoshi?" He asked, putting his hand up in the air.

Everybody raised their hands, but Falco.

"What? Save the trees? I could care-HEY!" Falco yelled. Everybody else was running after the dino, and had left him behind.

"NOBODY leaves Falco behind!" Falco yelled. He ran off after them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Here we go, short chappy. Sorry, people.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! This is only the start, of course!**

**Till next time, everybody!**


	40. Grand Tree rescue Act I

**Alright, ready for more crazy, everybody? I hope this chapter serves up a bunch of laughs. It's sorta the purpose for the arc. **

**Unfortunately, the tone of the story will darken with time, and humor will be harder to find. It will still be here, of course, but just not as often.**

**Usually, that's what happens in most stories.**

**Please do enjoy yourselves, though. **

**MAN, you people have been good about reviewing!**

**I'm pleasantly stunned. Now so many of you guys review, It'd be hard to list all of you! Lol!**

**Anonymous or not, thank you, everybody, for the reviews! Thank you, everybody, for your continued support of this story. May I not disappoint you.**

**Well, with all that stuffs said…**

**ROOL the chapter! (Oops, I mean roll the chapter!)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Why did they have to come and ruin it now?" Rool whined as he moved his stubby legs as fast as he could.

"As long as we stay a few steps ahead of them, we'll be ok." Scales assured his tubby companion.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"YOSHI!" Yoshi yelled indignantly. He was running Yoshi style, head lowered, with his whole back straight as a board. He moved his legs like blurs, but being the highly athletic dino he was, he would have to run for days to become overly tired.

Everybody caught up, with varying degrees of difficulty. It's hard to chase a dino that's running with a passion.

Vyse, being the highly athletic pirate he was, was able to easily keep up with Yoshi.

Pichu's legs, naturally, were uber short. In fact, he completely lacked any legs whatsoever. He had the most difficulty in keeping up, so he rode on Samus' back. Samus did a pretty good job of catching up. She didn't lose or gain any distance, and wasn't anywhere near tiring out yet.

Everybody else did an average job of keeping up, either because they had really heavy armor on like Steven, or just lacked the physical leg power to go fast.

Yoshi kept running, but the two bumbling fools with the tree slowly came closer and closer. He ejected an egg out his rear, and threw it WAAAY high, towards the fugitives.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"INCOMING! SIX O CLOCK!" Scales yelled. He ducked, and Rool looked backward, only to get a face full of egg. He spluttered, and dropped the tree to rub the yolk out of his infected eye.

Unfortunately, he was on another hill when he stopped. One of the roots of the tree got caught on Scales' shirt, and it yanked him downhill. The rolling tree knocked Rool's feet out from under him, and his red cape got caught on the tree as well.

They both yelled as they rolled faster and faster, and then they fell into a ravine, in which the bottom was a river. The tree got jammed in between the two rock faces, and dangled the two villains over the river.

"I…can't swim." Rool said lamely.

"Some crocodile you are…" Scales replied sarcastically.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It looks like they got away." Vyse said as he kept running.

"No, see the scuff marks?" Samus pointed out. "They tripped."

"Yoshi."

"He says there's a ravine here." Eliwood said uncertainly.

"A WHAT?!?!" Falco yelled. The whole group was too close to the edge to stop now. The edge overshadowed the ledge below, making it appear there was a slight cliff that landed back on the grass.

It was not the case. The smashers tumbled over the edge, and landed right on top of the tree, along with the two lizards.

"I wouldn't move." Riku cautioned. Everybody tried to stand up on the tree, but already, it was too much weight.

"Blast." Steven muttered. The tree slowly came loose, and it was a good mile fall to the river below.

They did happen to be in the mountain region of Yoshi's island, also home to Hot Top Peak.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Completely somewhere else…

"ARGH!" Wario yelled angrily. He was in a cell inside a ship. What kind of ship remained a complete mystery to him.

Why? He couldn't read any words longer than 'Wario', that's why.

Right in front of his face was a fancy poster of Ridley.

Why he was imprisoned, was also a mystery to the fat rival of Mario.

"I'd-a like a-some garlic over here!" He yelled hopefully.

"Shadap." A space pirate hissed at him.

"If I could get outta here, you'd have a rotten day!" Wario snarled. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled. More exactly, his intestines did.

"Ahh…I think I'm gonna have a gas attack!" Wario said cautiously.

The space pirate didn't reply, but it definitely backed up out of fear.

_RUMBLE_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vyse drew his double cutlasses, Riku drew his dark sword, soul eater, Eliwood pulled out a rapier, Falco his blaster, and the two armor clad smashers pointed their guns at the two lizards. Steven was set on wave beam, and Samus was set on ice beam. Yoshi brandished two eggs in each of his hands.

"Uh, we can handle this peacefully…" Scales insisted, but his hopes faded rather quickly when he looked at all of the angry smashers.

"We do it the hard way." Rool said, looking at his partner.

"Sure looks like it." Vyse said, taking his usual battle stance. Everybody else followed suit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Wario's butt expelled a horrid cloud of acidic stench, that ate the bars of the cell away, and made the Space pirate vanish with a wail as the acid ate his body away.

"Good luck!" Wario said, running past the pile of ashes that once was the prison guard. Soon after, the alarm went off.

"WAUGH!" Wario roared angrily. "Can't make it easy, can they? I'll just steal one of their ships and get my fatness outta here!" He elbow barged right through the door that went out of the prison compound. Conveniently enough, he was already in the docking bay.

"…I have no hand-eye coordination, so I best find something simple, and quick!" He said to himself. He ran back and forth, smashing the occasional Space pirate to pieces. He finally found…

"…A warpstar? What the heck's a warpstar doing here?" He asked.

The door behind him hissed as the air lock disengaged, and a flood of Space pirates surrounded him.

_RUMBLE_

"I…Better be going now." Wario said. He jumped on the warpstar, and held on for his life.

It didn't go anywhere.

"Ah…he he he…" He laughed sheepishly, as he faced at least a hundred guns.

_**RUMBLE!!!!**_

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Again, he farted with super gas, but this time, the gas filled the whole hanger, and expelled him from the ship at the same time.

"Have a rotten day!" Wario taunted as he flew into space. He looked backwards, and watched as the ship was enveloped by a cloud of green gas. Soon, the whole ship was erased from existence.

His star was set on a crash course for a nearby planet, but he frankly didn't care. If he could find garlic, he was happy.

He entered the atmosphere, but it looked a little bit famimilar.

"Huh? Could it be?" He asked himself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Samus blasted Rool off of the tree with a fully charged ice beam, and the blast sent the kremling king over the edge. He dangled by his cape, which was still stuck on the tree.

"Grah!" Scales yelled. He pulled out a katana, and brandished his steel claw. He stepped forward to rip the smashers to shreds, but a zooming bolt slammed into his chest and knocked him out and off the tree. A yellow star kept falling, and a figure clung desperately to Scales as he fell over. Scales' shirt was still stuck on one of the roots, and he also dangled over the edge.

"Yoshi?" Yoshi said, mildly surprised.

"Yeah, dang right it's me." Wario grunted as he clung to Scales' neck.

_CREAK_

The super happy tree groaned under the additional three hundred pounds that was named Wario, and the tree began to sag. It sank down a few feet as it scraped against the cliff, and then it stopped, with only a pebble holding it up.

Everybody held their breath, staring apprehensively at the pebble. Even Wario, who was usually a loud mouth, had the sense to be quiet.

Scales began to stir, as he came to.

"Eh? What did I miss?" He asked.

Everybody gave him scathing looks, and nodded toward the pebble. Scales understood, and froze completely.

Quite suddenly, Wario's gas started acting up again.

_**RUMBLE**_

_Chink. _The pebble came loose, and clattered down the rocks as it fell.

Everybody froze, and braced for the inevitable.

_**CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK**_

Then, the tree came loose, and everybody plummeted.

The smashers all wall kicked off of the tree, and held out their weapons, prepared for an air battle.

"This just keeps getting more interesting, doesn't it?" Falco yelled above the rushing air.

"Shadap." Samus said bluntly.

"Well, it was nice getting to meet you two, but too bad it won't be for long." Riku said.

"Whatever." Scales said, ripping himself free from the tree. "This ends here. My master wants this wretched tree, and this tree he shall get! I'll shred anybody that gets in the way!" He yelled, swinging his claw arm at the smashers. The momentum carried him over to the fighters, and they scattered using various maneuvers.

Falco spread his arms and legs, and the air caught him and carried him above the others. He somersaulted to a spot above Scales' head, and dropped with a drill kick. Scales barrel rolled out of the way, and slashed at the bird with his claw, but Falco already was way below him.

"Fire bird!" Falco yelled. He burst into flames, and shot up. He glanced off of Scales, and plowed right into Rool's gut.

Rool countered with a belly bounce, and sent Falco crashing into Steven. Steven pushed him away, but in a way so that he could regain control. Samus and Steven both switched to power beams, and launched little yellow energy blast everywhere. The smashers avoided the hail of energy, but Scales and Rool took a few hits.

"Is that all you've got?" Rool asked. He merely dusted the attack off, completely unharmed due to the influence of antimatter. Scales dusted the attack off too, and charged forward, brandishing his katana. He slashed at Eliwood and Riku, but both ascended and dove down on the hapless lizard. Their swords bounced off his shoulders, not even affecting him! He took a swipe at them with his claw, and then followed up with a downwards vertical slash. Riku leaned out of reach of the claw, and then blocked the downwards slash. The hit was really hard, so it sent him flying downwards. Samus grabbed him with her grapple beam, and then pulled herself towards him. She launched him upwards, and he held his sword above his head. Riku rammed the sword right into Scales' tail, and then flipped upwards and slashed his back. Samus shot her ice beam at Scales from below, and froze the stab wound on his tail.

Steven launched his grapple beam at Rool, and caught him on the wrist. Rool struggled to rip it off, but Steven already began reeling in the laser rope. He stopped reeling it in when he got close, and let the beam go. He spun around Rool with the new momentum, and tied him up with the blue beam after going around him a few times. Wario and Falco descended right to Rool's level, and then whaled on him with brutal smash attacks. Pichu floated over, and perched himself right on top of the kremling's crown, and then summoned a huge lightning bolt to strike from the sky. Wario, Falco, and Pichu beat a hasty retreat, and Steven made his beam vanish. He floated away, before Rool could even figure out what was happening. The bolt struck him, and since he had no place to let the electricity go, like the ground, for example, he conducted the lightning and it paralyzed him as the charge locked his muscles up.

Scales was still going at it hard, unaware of his comrade's situation. He hacked furiously at Eliwood with his claw and katana, but the Pheraen lord was a few steps ahead of him. Scales swung the katana at him again, and Eliwood blocked with his rapier, and parried the slash. He deflected the katana again, and stabbed the hand holding it. Scales groaned, but kept a firm grip on the weapon. Eliwood blocked a claw swipe, but his rapier got stuck. Scales swung the claw backwards, and Eliwood used the momentum to swing over and grab Scales' back. He jerked his sword loose, and stabbed Scales in the neck. The blow glanced off, but caught a scale on the side of his chest and sunk in. Scales roared, and grabbed the red head by the cape after dropping his katana, and then threw him into the cliff as they sped by. Eliwood managed to flip off the wall, and catch his sword again. Pichu launched an occasional ball of lightning at the lizard, but did it sparingly, since it hurt. Vyse came soaring in, both of his swords brandished. He did a cross slash, sending Scales' sword flying, and then jammed both of his swords into certain parts of Scales' claw, so that he could keep him from using it. He kicked Scales in the face multiple time, and then made his cutlasses come lose. He double slashed Scales across the chest, and the kicked him away. Riku kicked off the cliff nearby, and slashed with powerful strokes as Scales spun through the air, unprotected and stunned. Surprisingly, Scales was unharmed, but his tail was a BIG pain.

"Need some more ice for that owie?" Samus taunted as she sprayed Scales' rear wih more ice.

"AHHHH! COLD, BITING PAIN!" Scales screamed. Falco countered the loud yell by kicking his head multiple times, knocking him out. He spiked the unconscious dinosaur general downwards, where he hit Rool. The both got zapped by the lightning that was still in Rool, and they stuck together, both of them paralyzed.

"Yeah!" Vyse cheered, giving Riku a high five.

Yoshi, who was having too much fun watching everybody else kick the two lizard's butts, decided he was going to have some of his own fun. He flew down to the same level as the two lizards, and pelted them multiple times with his eggs. The egg splatter absorbed some of the charge, and both of them woke from their temporary stupor.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said determinedly. He flew over, kicked them senseless with a few flutter kicks, whipped them raw with his tongue, and then finished with a ground pound attack. He fell right on top of the two stunned villains, and they shot downwards. Before they went down, two stars appeared from where Yoshi hit them, and both were knocked out again as the stars collided with their heads. They fell so fast, they hit the river below before the smashers reached it.

"YOSHI!" Yoshi screamed in terror.

"Uh oh, brace for impact!" Falco warned everybody. They all put their legs below them, and stiffened, so that they all resembled needles as the fell towards the water. They shot into the water with a huge splash, and the tree fell in on top of them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Whoa, big honking chapter today, eh?**

**So…Didja people like it a lot? It was one of the most fun chapters for me to type, up to date.**

**I hope you had as much fun reading this as when I typed it!**

**Well, till next time, everybody!**

**P.S.( I finished this at 12:32 at night! Sheesh, talk about taking my time, eh? I can't remember when I started………)**


	41. Grand Tree Rescue Act II

**Short notes today.**

**Today, expect a nutty battle as they ride down the river, icy ravine, and end up with a hot battle on Hot top volcano!**

**Please note, I think I made these places up. I currently own my own version of yoshi's island. If in case these places DO exist in another game or something, I do not own them.**

**Disclaimer: Everything used in this story belongs to their respective owners. I only own my own ideas.**

**Now, with the crazy beginning, let it overflow!**

**ROOL THE CHAPTER!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Thinking quickly, Yoshi took advantage of Wario's gas, and shoved an egg up his butt.

Wario farted, but since there was nowhere the gas could go, he inflated like a balloon!

He was about the size of a snorlax, quite big and good enough for a raft!

Everybody landed on him, and bounced up like he was a trampoline. Wario broke their fall, and they harmlessly bounced into the water, and then climbed back up on him.

"You came in the nick of time, Wario." Samus commented.

Wario, stretched taut, could only moan and belch.

"Man of few words, I see." Eliwood said.

"Yoshi." Yoshi said, shaking his head.

"He says he's actually a big, fat, boasting loud mouth." Falco laughed.

"You smashers all have very colorful personalities." Riku said.

"Don't forget, you're a smasher too, Riku." Vyse said.

"Heh, sorry, it'll take a bit for me to get used to that." Riku laughed.

"Don't sweat it." Falco said, waving his hand.

"Incoming!" Vyse shouted excitedly. Sure enough, the two lizards were heading for them, dragging the tree along in the river.

"You'll get it so bad, you'll wish you had a crib to sleep and cry in!" Rool bellowed angrily.

"I second that." Scales hissed.

"Only a wuss would make a comeback like that. Hopefully you can back up that trash talk with a better fight than last time!" Vyse said, getting in his stance.

Nobody noticed, but Wario slowly swelled up.

Scales and Rool climbed up on the bloated Italian, and whenever Scales walked, Wario moaned. Sharp claws hurt bad, mostly when you're a balloon.

They stood there for a little bit, and finally, Riku stepped back, and turned his hand so his palm faced him. He bent his fingers towards himself, basically saying, 'Bring it!'

Rool, angry at being taunted, rushed forward. The smashers dived to the sides, while Samus and Steven stuck their legs out to trip him. Rool flew into the air, and hit Wario really hard.

Unfortunately, with the added gas pressure that nobody noticed, and with the jolt, the egg came loose.

Wario went from raft to speed boat, to put it quite simply.

The smashers held onto Wario's shirt, just as Wario started hitting eighty miles per hour. He bounced off of the cliff walls as they rocketed along the ravine.

Scales and Rool were trapped between the tree, which was in front of Wario, and they were in between the tree and Wario. They could only look on in horror as they kept going faster and faster, finally hitting one hundred miles per hour.

The smashers got up, and stood on Wario with difficulty because of the high winds.

"I think I'm suffocating…" Falco gasped.

"Not sure if you guys noticed, we were going so fast." Samus said. "The river we were following came to a junction where it joined another river and continued down the to plains way below. We shot up the other river, and now we're going upstream, towards that volcano!" She pointed. "Add the fact we're up so high, and going so fast, I can understand why you're suffocating."

"Ya know what's unfair?" Riku gasped. "You and Steven have helmets, and air tanks, for pete's sake!"

"Yep." Steven said proudly, tapping a button on his helmet to start the air filters.

"Yoshi." Yoshi squeaked.

"Yes, I know, Yoshi." Samus said. "We DO have an advantage. Rool and Scales are bigger than us, and need more air. We can kick their butts!"

"I was hoping this would be challenging…" Vyse said.

"Regardless, let's get this handicap battle going!" Eliwood said.

"Another thing, I don't think Wario's gonna run outta gas any time soon." Samus said cautiously.

Indeed, Wario only kept swelling up more and more. He also kept going even faster.

"We just hit…120 miles per hour." Steven said nonchalantly.

"Dang. It's a wonder we can even speak right now." Riku said.

"It's called a plot hole." Samus sighed.

"Oh, right." Falco said.

"Stop right there!" Scales squeaked like he was on helium.

"You're gonna get it, lizzy!" Falco said, pulling out his blaster.

"WAIT!" Rool said.

BAM!

Rool was out cold, with a stun laser mark on his forehead.

BAM!

Scales was out like a light, sucking his thumb.

"THAT'S how you do it." Falco said, spinning his gun like a gunslinger and putting it in his belt.

"Stupid, they were trying to warn us about something." Samus groaned.

"And YOU know what they were going to warn us about?" Falco asked.

"Yes, and no, I'm not going to tell you. Look for yourselves." She pointed at the top of the river.

"Huh, I don't see anything…OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEZ!" Falco screamed.

Everybody else caught on, and began screaming too. The screaming woke up the two lizards, and they hung on like their life depended on it.

Because it did.

The smashers followed suit, and held on with death grips.

The Wario raft shot over the edge of a cliff, and now they were flying MILES above a forest below. The weight on Wario slowly made him turn upright, making his gas propulsion force them up higher into the air.

The tree was still stuck on the two lizards, and the two lizards were clinging onto Wario.

The smashers had it made. They had an aerial battlefield, with plenty of space to battle.

Scales started the fight by swinging from Wario's suspenders like pirates do on ropes.

"Two can play at that game!" Vyse laughed, swinging from Wario's other suspender.

The two battlers swung back and forth, parrying blows, swiping, and occasionally punching.

K Rool untangled his cape from the tree, letting it swing along with Scales. He stood up on Wario's shoulder, and roared at the other smashers as they stood on Wario's other shoulder.

The group charged, and instantly knocked K Rool off and onto the tree as Scales swung by.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Let's pick it up a notch." Vyse suggested.

"Let's." Scales agreed. They both tied their legs to the suspenders, and kicked off again, swinging upside down. Scales whooshed by, just as Rool fell onto the tree. The extra weight forced Scales down, and by doing so, avoided a slash from Vyse.

"That stinks. Now you're out of my reach." Vyse said. Suddenly, Riku, Eliwood, and Falco jumped down onto the tree and started dueling Rool there. The weight made Scales go down even further.

"Now I can't reach you at all."

"Not exactly." Samus said, sliding down the suspender along with Steven. They both opened fire on Scales, and he reflected the blasts back. Falco jumped in the way, and turned on his reflector. He grabbed the suspender as he turned on the reflector to reflect the lasers, so now Vyse went down even more.

Pichu and Yoshi slid down too, and the group fired a wave of lasers, beams, lightning, and eggs at Scales. He couldn't block all of the attacks, but a dark aura appeared, and the shots glanced off in different directions.

"You'll be sorry I decided to get serious." He hissed.

"About time you lower classed villains decided to get serious." Vyse remarked. "Come on, give it your all!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rool ducked as a bunch of stray beams on energy, lasers, eggs, and lightning bolts flew by.

"WATCH WHERE YOU AIM, LOSERS!" He bellowed.

"Watch your enemies when you battle them." Riku laughed, jumping at him and slashing his shoulder. He cut him a little bit, but it was just a scratch.

Rool wasn't paying attention. He watched as Scales glowed with black light.

"I think it was time I decided to get serious too." Rool admitted.

"What do you mean?" Eliwood asked apprehensively.

"This." Rool said simply. He flashed with a black aura, and his eyes went purple.

"I have dark powers, and I won't hesitate to use them anymore!" Rool yelled. His voice went a lot deeper, and more sinister.

"Uh oh, not good." Riku said.

"HI YAHHHHHH!" Rool shouted, jumping at them with his leg out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"See you DID step it up a notch." Vyse commented as he took a swipe at Scales as he swung by.

"Yeah, and I decided I can slash at your friends here when I'm swinging away." Scales hissed evilly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SWOOSH!

"Ah!" Riku shouted, as a black katana went over his head, missing him barely.

"How'd you like them apples?" Scales laughed from above.

"Don't forget, you're battling me too." Rool said from the other side of the tree.

"We're screwed." Eliwood said.

"Yeah, big time." Riku said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Now, surrender peacefully, and we'll take you all hostage, with your lives intact." Scales said.

"And if we all refuse?" Vyse said. The other smashers above him nodded in agreement.

"Then quite simply, you die. We take this here tree, and begone. THAT SIMPLE!" Scales yelled.

"Give it your best shot. You can't kill us. We're too dang persistent to die." Falco said.

"PICHU!" Pichu squealed.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said, taking another egg and aiming it.

"Just pitiful.' Scales said. He swung forward, causing Eliwood and Riku to loose their balance!

"NOO!" Samus yelled, as Riku and Eliwood fell off the tree and landed on the top of the volcano.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Humph. This stuff stinks." Riku complained, as he fell though the air for the second time that day.

"Yeah, really." Eliwood agreed.

They both landed on their feet, but instantly lost their balance as they slipped on the ashes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Duh, like I said, us smashers are too dang hard to kill." Falco said confidently.

"It will happen anyways. Nothing you can do about it." Scales said, swinging at them really fast. He cut the suspender just above Samus's head, and the smashers fell to where their friends were below.

"Too easy." Scales said.

"AHHH! I can finally talk! WHA HA HA!" Wario laughed happily from above. Scales looked up, only to see a completely deflated Wario laughing.

"Uh oh." Scales said, a second before he, the tree, and Rool started falling into the volcano.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yup, they're gonna land in the lava." Steven said, matter of factly.

"PICHU!" Pichu screamed, pointing at the tree.

"Yoshi." Yoshi said, patting him on the back.

"No problem. The tree's indestructible." Falco sighed with relief.

SPLOOSH! Lava shot up into the sky as the tree sank into the lava, and Scales and Rool screamed as they sank below. Wario screamed as he fell, but he was lucky when his butt bounced off the tree and sent him flying into the other smashers.

"Nice save there! We can finally go home, I think." Vyse said.

"Yah? So what? I AM home!" Wario said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Samus said. "The mushroom kingdom is on this planet too.

"YEAH!" Wario said loudly, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Shadap." Samus sighed as she launched a super missile at Wario.

"WAUGH!" He yelled, as the blast sent him flying into a wall. He was so fat, he just bounced back.

"Man, it didn't shut him up." Samus said.

"Well, anyways, I'll be seeing you guys later. I have a plumber to beat up!" Wario said, walking off.

"You mean Mario?" Eliwood asked. "He's at the Smash Mansion, but he's actually off on a mission right now..

"You mean, he's not home, and he's at that other place?" Wario asked dejectedly.

"Yes." Steven said.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Wario bawled. "I WANNA SEE HIM AGAIN!"

"I don't think his intentions are completely good…" Samus whispered to Riku.

"…But you can come along." Vyse said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Huh? YAY!" Wario shouted, jumping up and down with joy.

"By the way, welcome to the smash community." Falco said holding out his hand.

"…Do I get to fight, and beat up-I mean, meet up with Mario?" Wario asked in monotone.

"Yes." Falco said.

"THEN I'M IN! WHA HA HA!" Wario laughed.

"Happiness is relative." An unknown voice said from all around them

"Show yourself." Vyse growled.

"Yoshi!"

"You enjoy completely different things than I do…" The voice said. "I enjoy this…" Suddenly, the ash clouds above flashed with purple lightning.

"And this…" A hole opened up in the clouds, and a large beam of light flashed from the sun, to a point in front of the smashers. The beam narrowed, to about a person's width when they stand up straight.

A large blast of lightning traveled down the beam of light, and exploded when it hit the ground, and knocked all of the smashers over with energy waves.

Everybody was blinded by light, and after their vision returned to them, a lady stood in front of them.

She was as tall as C. Falcon, and a little bit on the skinny side. She wore robes similar to Anna's, but they weren't as long or flowing. The robes were about as big as a priest's robes, so they took up a lot less space. The robes were purple, with white, shining linings on them that gave off light. The lady had purple eyes, and they seemed to spark with lightning as she looked at the smashers. Her hair was really wavy, but it was clear and colorless at the tips, and her hair gave off light like the linings on her robes.

"First off, cut to the crap and give us your name, and then let us get this finished." Vyse said bluntly, getting in his stance again.

"I understand your impatience, warrior." The lady spoke in a clear, ringing voice that was as pretty as wind chimes. "I am Serena Thundara Lumens, one of the four elementals. As you can see, I have powers over lightning and light, and you're in for a lot of pain." She said, raising her hands above her head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yah, short notes today, because there are none!

WHA HA HA!


	42. Raging Sunlight

**UBER short notes today.**

**Quick thank you to calderious for the reviews, and a thank you to everybody else that has given me reviews.**

**THANK you, everybody! **

**If thou must havest disclaimers, thou must goest back and a-looka!**

**Roll the chappy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Serena quickly jumped at Vyse, with her hand reached out for his neck.

_**SNAP!**_

She disappeared with a flash of light, and reappeared right behind, the whole group. She lifted her hands up in the air again, and then aimed her glowing palms at the smashers. She fired beams of light at them, that merely passed through them without doing anything.

"That felt nice, for once." Falco smiled. Serena smiled back, but wickedly.

The smashers were blasted with purple lightning bolts that targeted them, and it happened so fast they couldn't dodge.

"Ouch, my suit's malfunctioning." Samus groaned.

"Mine too." Steven grunted in pain.

"My reflector is torched!" Falco squawked in shock.

"Uh oh, Pichu is knocked out. Electric overload." Vyse groaned.

"You'll be sorry for underestimating me."

"I doubt that." Vyse snarled. He spun his swords around, and their blue crystal clear hue faded from blue to grey.

"Ah, going to strike me with my elemental weakness?" Serena laughed.

"Maybe." Vyse said. "Curia!" He shouted. white light spheres surrounded Samus and Steven, and repaired their suits. They stood up, completely refreshed, but Pichu was still unconscious, and Falco's reflector was still burnt out.

"Dang, wish that fixed my reflector." Falco whined.

"Sorry." Vyse apologized.

"Let's step this up, shall we?" Serena suggested.

"That's my kinda game!" Falco said.

"Waugh!" Wario shouted angrily. He brandished his fists, and said, "You'll regret messing with WARIO!" Surprisingly, he was barely affected by the lightning.

"Oh, if lightning isn't enough for you, then maybe this will be good!"

"RAY FALL!"

The whole sky went dark, and even the volcano went dark.

Suddenly,, a ball of light punched through the ash cloud above, and landed right in front of Wario.

"Ahh…" He said.

After an awkward moment where everybody stared at the crater, a whole meteor shower of ray balls fell down on them.

"AHH!" They all yelled.

"Try fighting in this storm!" She shouted triumphantly. She raised her arm us again, towards the ash clouds. Lightning crackled above, and suddenly lightning bolts crashed down along with the light balls.

The smahers successfully evaded the attacks for a while, but all of the dodging prevented them from attacking back.

Vyse pulled out an attack that stumped the storm.

"SKULL SHIELD!" Vyse shouted. He held his swords up above his head, and using an odd form of energy, summoned a spirit of a former legendary pirate!

"Protect my friends!" Vyse said, putting the spell in affect. The smashers caught on, and stood completely still.

They got hit by tons of the attacks, but the skeleton faded into view in front of every one of them, and took the blows. The storm finally faded, leaving Serena flabbergasted at seeing them unharmed.

"Ha, and it's not finished, either!" Vyse laughed. Nine skeletons appeared, one in front of each smasher, and they raised their swords all at the same time. The skeletons swung their cutlasses, and sent nine waves of energy at Serena!

Being too stunned to avoid, she took the nine attacks directly, but she released a light barrier that dissipated the waves.

"You used black magic, which is ineffective against my shield. Nice try, though." Serena smirked.

"Why do I have the feeling all of these stupid elementals are all conceited windbags?" Vyse asked nobody in particular.

"Maybe it's because it's true." Samus said, shooting a big blast from her annihilator beam. Serena tried to avoid it, but it homed right in on her and blaster her with sound waves.

"Light mixed with dark…I feel so stupid for not expecting that…" Serena hissed.

"Ah…you're so toast." Falco said.

"More like a squish!" Wario shouted. He spent all of his time picking up a huge boulder, and now he had it above his head, holding it with both of his hands.

"Yup, you the squish." Falco said.

"HYAHHHHH!" Wario yelled as he heaved the boulder at Serena. She warped out of the way, and launched a beam of light at Wario from her hand. Vyse jumped in the way, and reflected it back at her with the flat side of his swords. She warped out of the way again, and summoned a big bolt of lightning. The smashers dived to the side, and jumped over the resulting wave of electricity traveling through the ground. Samus switched to her light beam, and fired a ray of light at Serena. Serena caught it, and fired it at Steven, who dispelled it with a blast of darkness. Riku jumped forward, and slashed at her, and she jumped out of the way and kicked him in the head. While he was on the ground, she blasted him with a new attack.

"Lightning balls!" She shouted. Light balls descended from above again, but now they were charged with lightning too! They came in a lot faster, leaving a trail of sparks behind as they flew. Riku came to his senses and jumped away, just in time to avoid one of the lightning bombs and the resulting blast of electricity and sparks.

They were dodging the balls of lightning again, only the lightning balls now made shockwaves when they hit the ground. Some found out the hard way not to be on the ground when one of the balls explodes nearby.

"AHHH!!! MY FEET!" Falco screamed as his felt literally got cooked.

Wario lay unmoving on the ground, slightly smoking.

"It smells like grilled chicken." Eliwood said.

"You're smelling me." Falco moaned.

"Sorry." Eliwood apologized.

"You're too dangerous. Time for me to bust out my best move yet." Vyse said.

"Considering your performance lately, I can't bear to see how pitiful this next move will be." Serena sighed.

"Behold…" Vyse said in an echoing voice.

While Serena was being a butthead and mocking Vyse, he charged up a twister, which down the middle shot lighting that hit his sword.

He launched the super spark ball at Serena, and caught her off guard. She took the blast, but strangely it hurt her. Vyse got pulled to the lady by the lightning, and then when he got close…

"PIRATE'S WRATH!" He yelled in an amplified voice. He pulled off a double slash that made the surrounding area immediately explode in fires hotter than the sun.

When the smoke cleared, Vyse was standing over a badly hurt Serena as she struggled to stand up.

"Had enough?" He asked coldly, with both of his swords crossed like scissors, just an inch away from her neck.

"No!" She shouted. She vanished with a snap like the first time, and reappeared, floating right above the middle of the lava lake. She happened to be right above where K Rool and Scales fell into the lava along with the tree.

"You'll be tasting MY best move!" She shrieked in an extremely angry voice.

NOBODY was prepared for what happened next.

The volcano erupted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Duh, short notes time.**

**Thank you, everybody that read this chappy!**

**Till next time!**


	43. Rising From The Dead

**Next chappy. I'll start having people talk along with me again once they've gotten back from their tasks.**

**SHORT NOTES!**

ROLL THE CHAPPY! NANG IT!  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Serena screamed as she got blown away, and she punched a human shaped hole through the volcanic cloud above upon her fiery exit.

"Yoshi…" Yoshi said apprehensively.

"You say something's wrong? This volcano never erupts?" Falco asked curiously.

"YOSHI!" Yoshi shrieked.

"What!??" Everybody asked at once. There was a splash of lava, as if something had pulled something back into the lava hastily.

"Is it just me, or is there something in there?" Eliwood asked.

All of the smashers were huddled up against the volcano's wall, all looking with terrified expressions at the lake of lava.

**_BLURP_** The lava bubbled up, and the bubble popped, spraying lava.

Out near the middle of the crater, suddenly, a bunch of lava bubbles began appearing.

"Whatever it is, it's coming out!" Riku shouted.

_**CLACK**_

A big arm made of bones shot out of the lava, and grabbed the nearby lava shores.

_**CLACK**_

Another arm grabbed the opposite shore, and the lava in the middle bubbled even more as whatever it was pulled itself up.

The smashers completely stopped breathing as a big shadow covered them. They looked up, into the face of

-

-

-

-

Scales and K Rool, mixed together.

The two villains had all of their flesh melted off, and were fused with what appeared to be a tyrannosaurus rex.

Only, they BOTH were the tyrannosaurus rex. The skeleton looked vaguely like both of them at the same time, but it was no longer them. Their Skeletons, which were still alive, had sunk to the bottom of the crater, kept alive by the dark powers bestowed on them. At the bottom, the bumped into a T rex skeleton, and used their powers to join with it.

It was Bonemeld.

It looked like a dragon skeleton that belonged in the pits of the earth, where demons reign supreme.

It gave a roar that caused land slides on the side of the volcano, and then it looked down at the smashers with the glowing orbs of fire that were now its eyes.

It was roughly the size of ten hot air balloons.

"**_YOU will perissssssssssssh In these Flamessssssssssssss_**" Bonemeld hissed in a purely demonic voice that seemed to be speaking directly to their minds.

"Mind if I go and take a potty break over there?" Falco asked with a squeak.

"No." Vyse squeaked back.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said.

Everybody sounded like they had inhaled large amounts of helium.

Bonemeld gave another piercing, unearthly wail that shook everybody to the very soul, and then it glared at them with its fiery orbs.

"**_I will end thee, and after you, my massssssssssssssssster sssssssssssssshall get his tree that he wissssssshesssssssss to have._**"

Bonemeld reached into the crater with his right claw, and grabbed the super happy tree. It brandished it like a huge sword, and roared again.

"This is so ridiculous." Vyse squeaked. "It's scarier than even a gigas!"

"What's a gigas?" Samus squeaked.

"I'll tell ya if we live through this!" Vyse squeaked back.

Bonemeld roared, and swung the tree/sword at the smashers, and they dived out of the way as the tree smashed the ground they were on into dust. Samus jumped onto the tree, and ran down the length of the tree, up the arm, and now stood on Bonemeld's neck.

For the moment, she was out of its reach. She gave the others a thumbs up, and then proceeded into the back of Bonemeld's skull via a convenient hole.

"Now she's in to do some big damage." Falco said. "We have to distract the monster!"

"Yeah, I kinda figured." Riku said. Everybody ducked under another brutal tree swipe.

"Guys, use your best attacks on the hand joints." Vyse said. "If we break the hands, it'll be unable to use the tree as a weapon!"

"Dive!" Eliwood said. They all jumped to the side to dodge another vertical smash.

"WHA HA HA!" Wario laughed. "Leave this to me!" He insisted.

"Be our guest." Steven said.

Wario took a stance in front of the monster, and it swung vertically at him again. He rolled out of the way, and then jumped up on the hand clenching the tree. Wario ground pounded on the hand, and everybody was rewarded with a satisfying crack.

Bonemeld roared, grabbed the fat plumber with its free hand, and threw him into the wall behind the smashers.

"Ahhhhhhhhh………." He moaned. "I think I broke my butt when I pounded, and then he threw me…..GACK!" He coughed. He passed out from the pain.

"That's bad." Falco said.

"We have to try our best, still!" Vyse urged.

"YOSHI!" Yoshi said confidently. "Arararararrarar!"

"Bonemeld's really gonna need to see a chiropractor after this…" Riku snickered.

"It's so crazy…IT JUST MIGHT WORK." Steven said.

Suddenly, Bonemeld's head glowed with a huge flash of light, and there was a huge blast of ice. Ice flowed out of Bonemeld's ear holes, nose, and mouth, and it collapsed. Samus shot out of its nose before the explosion.

"Heat him up, and then blast him with ice. His bones will shatter." Samus said simply.

Surely enough, Bonemeld's head was a million splinters on the ground.

"Pipichu!" Pichu finally piped up.

"Super effective?" Falco asked with a blank expression. "Sorry, ya rodent. This isn't a pokemon game. It's reality."

"Pi……….." Pichu sighed.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me!" Falco ordered.

"PI!"

"RAR!" Yoshi growled.

"Fine, I'll stop." Falco said.

"Pi." Pichu said.

"No, I didn't start it!" Falco insisted.

"PI!"

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF BUBBA, SHUT UP!" Vyse screamed.

"RARAR!" Yoshi loudly agreed.

"Um…" Eliwood seemed to be at a loss for words.

"What?" Falco asked snappishly.

Finally, Eliwood found his voice. "…Look."

Everybody turned, and Bonemeld was back up, head completely regenerated. Only, it had a spare thousand bone needles pointed right at them.

"OH MY CRAP!" Falco screamed. The air hissed as the projectiles headed right for them, and they all cowered, awaiting the inevitable fate.

The needles slammed into them, covering the whole front of their bodies, and they all passed out from the pain. They slumped into puddles of their own blood, that came from the spike wounds. Only Falco was still conscious.

"…Ah…Is this the end…?"

_No, you stupid dummy._ Falco's conscience said.

_What else can I do? _Falco asked himself.

_Use the blaster._

…_WHAT?!?_

_USE THE BLASTER!_

"…Whatever…" Falco whispered. He picked up his blaster, and then noticed a weird little slot.

"…Huh…OH! Now I remember!" He shouted excitedly. He slipped his reflector device into the gun, and pulled the trigger, hoping it would work.

Bonemeld was focusing his energy into the volcano, which started to shake as the lava bubbled up even more.

"This better work..." Falco said. He pulled out his phone, and hit the EMERGENCY button, and then focused all of his energy into his new reflector shield as a huge wave of lava erupted and covered the dome that kept the smashers only an inch from their untimely demise.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bah, short, and possibly disappointing, but yes, this is the end of the Yoshi's island Arc.**

**Shoot me, flame me, whatever. If you are unhappy vif zis ending, I am sorry.**

**I, honestly, am a little disappointed with the battle, but I am in no mood to revise it.**

**I am in the mood to get to the more important points of my story, and the next couple of chapters are important.**

**WHY they are important…**

**New arcs: Smash Mansion Defense + Enemies' base**

**Interesting, no?**

**Remember Master Hand has a power source to guard? Yeah, now the bad guys are after it. AND! Are the wounded smashers on the frontlines going to survive?**

**Some of them have MORTAL wounds. Hector has a powderized rib cage, Kirby's shredded cream puff (Kidding! He's not a cream puff, but he's hurt bad.)**

**Plus countless other wounds.**

**Nine smashers will guard the mansion against multitudes, but the Hands will be on the defense along with them, as they are a part of the nine guarding.**

**Think they can survive the first few sieges? Let me know what you guys think.**

**Next arc, which is a dual one, is a VERY important key to the story.**

**So, who's interested?**

**Ah, one more thing… I will have more special guests as the story progresses, some of them you would never expect.**

**Two of them are OCs from other great authors I know, but the rest of them are genuine Nintendo characters.**

**Even more interested?**

**Maybe I can add one of your OCs too, but that might have to wait until my sequel…**

_**BWA HA HA HA!**_

**Ignoring the insane moment…**

**Well, till next time, everybody!**

Over, and OUT!

-Shining Riku-


	44. Dire Circumstances

**Minor notes here.**

**If you people wish to send me your OCs, do so by going to my profile, and send them to me via PMs. (Personal Messaging)**

**If you need more specific instructions, just go to my profile and click Send Message.**

**Ya, one other thing ya might wanna know, is, mebe not all of the characters I might use are completely Nintendo, so yeah……All due credit belongs to the respective owners.**

**I will use no OCs without permission, for I am no thief.**

**If anybody notices similarity in my story to their story, it is coincidence, or maybe I liked the part too much and forgot to tell them I used it, which isn't that likely.**

**If I used somebody else's idea, I do not claim ownership of it. AND I apologize.**

**I WILL, however, cling to my ideas like a captain clings to his ship when it goes down. If you people want to use MY ideas, ask me. Try to be more original, though, it makes life OH so much more interesting.**

**Well, let's get on with the new arc, yes?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BEEP! **

BEEEP!

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"What the dickens!?!?!" Master hand shouted in surprise. All of the emergency lights blared at the same exact time, and the room reverberated with a thousand sirens.

To be quite exact, Master hand was about to bash every bit of his office to bits, just to stop the noise and lights.

"CRAZY!?!? DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING WITH THE MAIN ELECTRICAL SYSTEM AGAIN!"

"Heck no!" Crazy responded honestly. "I've been blowing bubbles in the bathroom!"

"Wha-NO, I don't even want to know how you've been doing that, just get everybody here now!" Master Hand ordered.

"Yesir!" Crazy saluted, and then he flew out of the room at top speed.

About a minute later, the smashers in the mansion assembled hastily before Master Hand.

"I will be blunt." Master Hand apologized. "The smashers I sent on the different missions are in mortal peril, and I will be out a few minutes to go and rescue them. Crazy will stay here, and help you guard the mansion, and I will also mobilize the wire frames. Most likely, you will be under attack while I am gone, do you understand me?"

"Yes." the smashers said immediately.

"Good, well, I'll see you people later. And thank you for guarding the mansion. You can expect the others to appear in the infirmary, as I will be teleporting them there. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT try to help them, as I will send a few wire frames that specialize in doctoral practices."

"And with that, adieu, and I shall see you again soon." Master hand said, before teleporting out of the mansion to his first destination.

"Whoa, I wonder what happened…" Y. Link said in wonderment.

"BEEP!" G&W said.

"Don't worry, I doubt it's anything bad. They all probably hit the emergency button by accident." C. Falcon said confidently.

"And do you truly believe that?" Ike asked. "I suspect they ran afoul of our enemies."

"Ooo Oooooo" Dk moaned.

"I can't understand you, ape." Snake said angrily.

"OOOOOOOOO!" Dk shrieked like an ape in Snakes face. He held a log to his face.

"And what do you propose to do with that piece of driftwood?" Snake asked.

"Ooo!" Dk grunted.

**BLAM!**

Snake went flying backwards, with a coconut stuck on his face.

"Such violence." Erika grimaced at the unconscious Snake, and at the victorious monkey.

"I agree…" Ike said.

"Ok, I'M in charge here, so NO questioning the authority of the authority!" Crazy hand said in a high pitched voice.

"Have you been in my secret batch of hydrogen gas?" Snake asked in a wary voice.

"I thought it was HE-Lium!" Crazy said.

"HE'S GONNA BLOW!" Snake screamed. Everybody else started screaming too, and they fled from the office.

"Huh? I didn't pass any gas…Why do I feel hot?"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Stupid…I had big plans for that gas…" Snake sighed, slapping his face with his gloved hand.

"How's helium dangerous?" Y. Link asked.

"Hydrogen." Snake corrected.

"Well, anyways, why's it so dangerous?" Y. Link asked.

"You might as well wisen up, lad. That stuff can make the most powerful bombs in the universe." Snake sighed.

"Then what's that water stuff that has a weird word on it?" Y. Link asked.

"…DON'T tell me you've been playing with my nitroglycerin…" Snake said in a terrified voice.

"OH! THAT'S what it's called." Link said.

"And did you open up my secret stash and show it to Crazy?" Snakes asked, barely audible.

"Hey! I can't help that he saw!" Link insisted.

"Well, it's not my fault if we all get blown to ." Snake said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Everybody screamed again.

"Is the stuff explosive?" Link asked, completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Yes, _Quite._" Snake said calmly, placing heavy emphasis on the last word.

"Oh…" Link said. Then it finally hit him, like, well….a bomb.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" He screamed, and ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. He ran into a wall and knocked himself out.

"That was easy." Snake said. "Too bad they don't know it's just water. I ran out of bottles to put my water in."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Who should I rescue first?" Master hand asked himself.

He was floating in the in-between dimension that basically connects all worlds.

"…I guess I'll start with the ones in the most dangerous situation." Master hand decided.

He directed his senses toward all of the smashers that were not in the smash mansion, and the noise that stood out the most was the rushing of lava.

"I think I'll start there." Master hand decided hastily. He snapped his fingers, and warped under the protective bubble that Falco was holding up.

"Master…HAND!?!?" Falco yelled in shock.

"Hold on, I'm here to rescue you." Master hand explained.

"You need me to keep holding this shield up? Falco asked painfully.

"Just for a moment." Master hand said quietly.

"Yeah…" Falco said.

Master hand focused on the bodies of the smashers, and found that all of them were still alive, but unconscious. He warped them back to the mansion, and after he was finished, he grabbed Falco just as he passed out, and warped away as the lava caved in on the bubble.

The lava settled back into the crater, and Bonemeld looked over his handiwork.

No trace of the smashers was left. All of the blood was melted away when the lava flowed over it.

"**_My work here isssssssssssss done. Masssssssster will be pleasssssssssed._**" It hissed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Now that that team is back at the infirmary, I have three more teams to rescue." Master hand said.

He sat there for a moment, and decided to rescue the Dreamland Squad next.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The infirmary was a fairly large room. It was located in the upper half of the Smash Mansion, and it was located in such a position as to protect the injured if any of the mansion were to be blown up by a bomb. It was about fifty feet long, and twenty feet across. The walls were completely bare, and white, except for the twenty beds lined up against either side of the room. All in all, the room could accommodate forty wounded individuals. Of course, there was equipment next to every bed, to provide various treatments for whatever the patients suffered from. The equipment included a machine that could measure pulses, blood pressure, and each bed had the standard screen that showed the pulse of the patient. If the line went flat…well, you know what that would mean.

"Oh my…" The female wire frame doctor gasped when it saw the Yoshi's island team in their beds. All of them were bloody pulps, with bone fragments sticking in them everywhere, and the other smashers, the mansion defense team, were there too.

Erika slumped when she saw all of the blood.

"You know, for somebody that fought a war, she acts incredibly frail…" C. Falcon sighed.

"You are very…rude." Ike said.

"…But she does seem to posses a strong spirit. I can tell she would never give up, even if the effort alone killed her." C. Falcon finished.

"My apologies, I jumped to conclusions." Ike apologized.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I just hope _these_ people have strong spirits." C. Falcon said worriedly. "Half the reason people live through terrible accidents is because the sheer willpower of wanting to live keeps them going. If these people give in to the pain…It's hasta la vista…" C. Falcon said gently. "..I know Samus will pull through, though. At least, that's what I believe."

"Hey, I'm still awake, in case any of you noticed." Falco said, getting up from his position on his bed.

"You lay back down, gently now…" The nurse frame said soothingly.

"Aw, Shadap. I could leave this place right now, if I wanted to! I'm in tip top condition!" Falco claimed.

"Don't make me use this!" The nurse screamed, pulling out a BIG syringe.

"I won't." Falco squeaked, and hastily hid under his covers.

"Now, I might have to ask you people to LEAVE." The nurse said forcefully.

"No…Don't leave me with this witch…please…" Falco moaned pitifully.

"Ha, oh course we won't." C. Falcon said.

"You leave if I tell you to!" The nurse screamed manically.

C. Falco used his raptor boost attack, and knocked out the crazy frame.

"Get somebody nicer in here!" C. Falcon yelled. "…And take this one to the anger management department!"

"Yesir." a butler frame said, dragging the unconscious nurse away. Soon, another, nicer nurse stepped into the infirmary, and instantly began tending to the wounded.

"Um…Would you like to put her on a bed? She looks exhausted." The frame said uncertainly, nodding toward Erika as she bandaged up Pichu's tiny body.

"Are you sure that's ok?" C. Falcon asked.

"Of course. You don't have to be wounded to rest here, but if it gets crowded here later, I'll have to move her back to her room." The nurse said. "You can put her there, in that bed." The nurse said, pointing at an empty bed in the back.

C. Falcon bent down to pick up Erika, but Ike held him back.

"Let me do this, please. I'm…a little familiar with carrying people." Ike insisted gently.

"Uh… Whatever. if it makes you happy, and at ease, then be my guest." C. Falcon said uncertainly.

"…" Ike didn't reply, but he blushed a little.

_Is it just me…Or is he getting the hots for her?_ C. Falcon thought to himself.

"Hey." Snake said from the doorway.

C. Falcon, Ike, and Erika were the only Mansion team members in the room.

"Yeah?" C. Falcon asked.

"You know where everybody else is?" Snake asked, looking around the corners.

"Why you acting so jumpy?" Falcon asked suspiciously.

"Uh…I was just wondering where everybody was." Snake said. "I can't find the little blond kid, or the 2-d man. I know where the monkey is, because I knocked him out and stuffed him in a closet."

"The one up on the fourth floor by a room with the 'Ganon' sign on it?" Falcon asked.

"Yeah, that's the place! How'd you k-" Snake said.

"Great place to stick unconscious people. I'd know that, for sure, since every time I get hunted, I get stuffed up there. It's hard to find people in there."

"Yeah, it is. I almost lost my way getting out." Snake admitted, laughing heartily.

"Not surprised. Took me a week to get out of there the first time." Falcon laughed, remembering the first time he was stuffed in there.

"Whoa, and nobody bothered looking for you?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. I got on Link's nerves, and he's made a habit of it since. And then those two Japanese swordsmen enjoy stuffing me in there. Zelda seems to have caught the habit from Link too, since she does the dirty work and knocks me out."

"That has to stink." Snake said.

"Well, it does, a little, but it's fun trying to find ways at getting back at them. It's really all just a game now."

"Huh, maybe we could have a game day sometime, when things are more peaceful." Snake said thoughtfully.

"I never expected to hear that from you, of all people." Falcon said.

"Hey, can't a man just stop saving the world for a day, and relax?" Snake asked in a mock whining voice.

"I wish that were the truth, but that's the hero's deal." Falcon said seriously.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Master hand finished saving everybody by now, and he was just resting in the In-between, the name everybody had for the middle dimension.

"Gasp…Man, it takes a lot of energy to warp people…" Master Hand gasped.

He relaxed, and settled on the invisible ground.

The In-between was very strange. It was pitch black, but it still had light. The light came from patches of dark purple mist that drifted eerily about, so the place was very mysterious, if not terrifying and disturbing. Every once in a while, you could hear distant voices as somebody passed on, and went to the depths of the void, where all those who've lost their lives go when it's time to go on.

Master hand was one of the few in the universe who could travel though space and time, a very unique talent that precious few posses.

He could only think of two people that could use this power. Himself, and his brother, Crazy.

Right now, he was at the Final Destination, the center of the In-Between, the link to all worlds, and ultimately the doorway between the living world, and the _other_ dimension.

The dimension of the dead, or in other words, the Void. This was the final path anybody would take, were they to die. It was truly strange that he and his brother could come here, this place, this hole in time and space, this hole that led to all universes.

It was a cross-roads for all of those that could travel through time, and dimensions, for one must first come here to go to a different time, or universe.

Master hand happened to be a denizen of the Nintendoverse.

He'd never been to any other dimensions, and he had no desire to.

He was happy with the job of protecting the people of the Nintendoverse. It was his job…his destiny.

"**So, You're not the only one that can come here, I can see.**" Somebody said from behind him.

Master hand whirled around, to get a good look at the unseen figure. Nothing. He wasn't there.

"**Pitiful. You really believe that you, a glove, can protect the universes?**" The voice asked menacingly. it seemed to echo from everywhere at once.

"**You know of what I seek. I am not at all surprised you figured me out. You know why I seek the powers…**" The voice laughed darkly.

"… And do you truly believe I shall just stand here and let you continue this?" Master hand finally asked.

"**No, of course not. I would be a fool to. You know why I seek to destroy your universe?**"

"No, I'm not sure, but it would be enlightening if I could know." Master hand said. "It would shed some light on my predicament."

"**…Revenge. I seek to utterly destroy my killer. It was a bit of a misunderstanding, but…I cannot forgive him. Ever. Because of him, my people perished, and I…returned.**"

"…What do you mean?" Master hand asked.

"**You are clever, for a hand. I shall let you figure that out on your own. I hold no specific grudge against you, but I will utterly destroy any and all who get in my way, and that…Includes you.**"

"Who is this 'Killer', that you mentioned?"

"**I hate the very mention of his name. Again, I will let you figure that out on your own.**"

"I shall never surrender the heart." Master hand said valiantly.

"**Oh, now that you mention it, that's where I'm headed next. Weren't you planning on leading the defense on the home turf?**"

"And if I say yes?" Master hand said, clenching himself into a fist.

"**Then…unfortunately… You're in my way.**"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Oh boy, this is serious, no?**

**Do any of you see how serious this is, now?**

**Any of you think you can tell me what's going to happen?**

**Ha ha ha…Good cliffhanger, I think.**

**Well, sometime next chapter, the siege will begin on the Smash Mansion, and the leader is nowhere to be found, because he's battling the dark lord!**

**AHHHHHHHH! SCARY!**

**Well, till next time, everybody!**

**-Shining riku-**

**P.S. (If any of you people wish to take a guess at what happens, do NOT do it in a review. As much as i would like reviews, i don't want my story getting spoiled in case if somebody guesses right. Instead, send me a PM about it. While you're at it, if you decide to take a guess, if you have any OCs that you want in the story, go ahead and send them too. You will, of course, be given credit in the disclaimers. I will add disclaimers every chapter, once i have something worth disclaiming about.)**

Bye for now!

P.P.S (YAY! I beat Mario and Luigi: Superstar saga! I beat it before, but i beat it again! YAY!)


	45. Siege: Day One

**I am very happy, and I feel that the last chapter I did was probably one of my best.**

**Um, I apologize if Snake seems out of character, because I REALLY don't know a thing about him.**

**And another thingy, since I don't know what he's like, I will just assume that he's he way I've been making him act. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Since all of the smashers are heroes, I wish to portray them as just that.**

**Heh, just a minor note, some people seem to think of C. Falcon as a dummy, and all of that, but he's actually a very honorable person. I know people make him act like that, sorta because they might not know much about him, and they may think he just looks like the sort of person, and yeah, so I can understand that. All I'm saying is, the characters will act the way they are supposed to in my story. Trust me, there are so many smashers, and each one of them is unique, so you can count on me not being redundant with them.**

**Well, with that said, let me thank everybody's that reviewed so far. Please, continue to enjoy the show as it unravels, and don't forget to leave your thoughts on the story once you've finished.**

**And with that, Roll the chapter!**

**(If any of you wish to have a map of my idea of the smash mansion, please request one via PM. Thank you.)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Y. Link, and G&W, were, in fact, up in Y. Link's room up on the fourth floor, playing Super Smash Brothers Melee on the worn out Gamecube. The Gamecube was worn out because it was used every single day since the day it came out in 2001, up until present day, without a break. (Occasionally, it WOULD break, and the smashers hastily requested consumer service, so that it was fixed by that night.)

"I'm winning!" Y. Link cheered, waving his right hand up in the air.

"Beep…" G&W grunted. Both he and Link were down to one life, but he had a hundred damage on himself. Link dashed at him, and used the running slash to knock G&W off the edge.

Link jumped up, and started dancing his victory dance, but he failed to see G&W get back on the stage and smack him with the flaming brand.

"GAME!" The system announced loudly. "And the Winner is…G&W!"

"WHAT!?!?" Link shouted, shocked.

"Beep." G&W said calmly.

"Oh, I wasn't finished? MAN, I'm careless!" He slapped himself on the face.

"Beep." G&W patted him on the back.

"Hey, want to play again?" Link asked excitedly.

"BEEP!" G&W agreed.

Just before they could press the start buttons, the whole mansion rocked with a huge explosion. The two smashers were knocked to their feet, and they quickly bounced back up and braced themselves for another explosion.

"What was that?" Link asked in a scared voice. "Think Snake's stuff went off?"

"Beep!"

"Oh, no…It better not be what's happening." Link moaned. H ran to the window, and G&W waddled up to look out too.

Both of their jaws dropped simultaneously.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Snake ran down to the infirmary, with Dk on his tail. Dk wasn't chasing Snake, he was just following him to the infirmary.

"Ooo Ooo!?" Dk asked.

"I don't know, but the others need to know." Snake said grimly.

Just as snake approached the doors, C. Falcon shot out, and bumped into him.

"Oh! I was just finding you to tell you that we're-" Snake said.

"Under attack?" C. Falcon finished.

"Yes. They do not appear to have a specific leader, so this could be really hard." Snake said.

"Why?" Dk managed to grunt.

"We have a headless snake on our hands." Snake said shortly.

"You…You headless?!?!" Dl shrieked. He grabbed snake, and tried to drag him to the infirmary.

"Not me, you fleabag!" Snake shouted. "If there was a leader to destroy, we could force the enemy troops to retreat, but since they have none, this could only mean one thing."

"Fight to the death." Ike said, standing above them.

"Unfortunately, yes." Snake sighed.

"IT'S BAD!" Link screamed, bolting down the hall and knocking Snake over for the second time.

"BEEP!" G&W came running down the hall too, but not as fast. He tripped halfway, and lay still, except for his twitching foot.

"Yeah, I know we're under attack." Snake said.

"If we win, it'll be close." C. Falcon said.

"Not to be Johnny rain cloud, but our chances are slim." Ike said.

"We need a plan." Snake said.

"Um…" Link said.

"BEEP!" G&W said.

"No, that's preposterous!" Ike yelled in shock.

"It's so crazy, IT JUST MIGHT…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"WORK!" Crazy hand screamed. He was in the basement, in the lab room. He was currently bashing his newest invention to bits, because he realized he had messed up right at the very beginning.

"What're we building again?" Link asked, holding the blueprints up to his eyes in the dim light.

The Mansion rocked with another explosion.

"I hope Ike activated the lock down." Snake said.

"I'm sure he did." C. Falcon said.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Crazy asked as he pulled out a big screwdriver, and used the handle end as a hammer.

"He's directing the battle frames up on the rooftop. Falco's up there with him, since he successfully sneaked out of the hospital when nobody was looking." Link said with a trace of a snicker.

"He better be careful, or I'll fry what's left of him." Falcon said.

"You're doing that WRONG!" Snake screamed. He finally couldn't take it anymore. He slapped Crazy away, and picked the screwdriver up, only to drop it on himself.

"I know what I'm doing." Crazy insisted, picking the screwdriver up again.

"Right…" Snake squeaked. He had the wind knocked out of him.

"What is this, anyways?" Link asked for the third time.

"We'll find out once we're finished." Crazy said.

"How will we know we're finished?" Link asked.

"We just will." Crazy said simply. He used a hammer as a wrench, screwing in a bolt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How many are there?!?!" Falco asked desperately. He was up on the roof, with dual blasters in hand. His KO count was up in the hundreds already, and that was barely a dent in the multitude that lay fanned out below.

There were countless Goombas, Kremlings, ordinary foot soldiers, occasional undead monster, Space pirates, and too many other types of bad guys to mention.

"I wouldn't bother counting." Ike replied calmly, sending an energy slash crashing into the mob. He followed it up with ten more, each creating holes in the mob that quickly closed up.

"I think it's time to let the turrets rip." Falco said. He sidestepped a flaming arrow, and then blasted the imposing soldier in the head.

"I concur." Ike agreed. "DIVISION 7, BRIGADE 4! FIRE!" Ike ordered. Holes opened in the mansion outer walls just below them. Each was shaped like a huge laser turret, with spherical blast shield protecting the cannon user, and the cannon. In total, there were ten turrets.

The cannons, manned by male wire frames, aimed downward into the thickest parts of the army. The lasers fired, and instead of multiple shots, the beams fired a continuous beam of plasma. The beams cut through the multitudes like a hot knife through butter, and the ground exploded wherever the lasers touched.

"Good thing we have insurance on the lawn." Falco said, blasting fifty soldiers with a grenade.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Finished!" Crazy said.

"Great!" Link said. "…What is it?"

"I…Don't know." Crazy said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Ike shouted desperately.

"I told you, we're out of explosives!" The commander in chief frame said exasperatedly.

"Man, this is bad." Falco said. "Somehow, they took down the turrets without even breaking a sweat!"

"Maybe there IS a commander down there, after all…" Ike said.

"Who knows? It happened when we weren't looking, so there's no way to tell." Falco sighed. "…We're done for…"

"NOT YET, WE AIN'T!" Crazy shouted. A big door opened up on the roof, and a platform rose out of it, with a HUGE cannon on the top.

"Make way for project omega!" Crazy shouted. The cannon rolled forward on its wheels, just up to the edge of the roof.

"FIRE!" Crazy said. He dived down into the cockpit, and all of the frames, and Falco and Ike, ran away from it.

BEEP! Crazy pressed the big red button.

_**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**_

The resulting explosion was so incredibly loud, everybody went completely deaf.

The cannon shot out millions of fireballs, charge beams of all kinds, bombs, arrows, lightning bolts, comets, wind slashes, energy slashes, lasers both fast and slow, eggs, boomerangs, dark fireballs that exploded into purple flaming explosions, and a bunch of other random stuff, including underwear.

"That was…Incredible." Ike said blankly. The whole field below was cleared out, but the land was unrecognizable. You would have thought you were on mars, had you seen it.

Only, there was one man left.

Nobody could identify him, because he instant disappeared in the wave of reinforcements that flooded the plains.

"…" Ike was strangely silent.

"What are your orders, boss?" Crazy asked.

"How long does it take to charge the cannon?" Ike asked.

"Um, it's completely drained. It will need a very long time. Two hours." Crazy apologized.

"WHAT!?!" Ike yelled. "FORMATIONS! FORMATIONS!" He bellowed out his orders, and the frames quickly resumed firing lasers, arrows, and whatever else was available.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Master Hand couldn't make out the figure. It was cloaked in darkness, and its identity was impossible to find out.

Master Hand flew out of the way, as the figure flew at him and fired a beam of…LIGHT!?!?

"How are you, a being of darkness, able to use light!? It is an abomination!" Master hand cried.

"**It might interest you to know, that I was, and AM, a being of light.**"

"That's…No…impossible…" Master hand gasped.

"**Chaos…It is the most powerful source in the world. When power struggles, like light and dark, TRUE power comes into focus. Only when there is instability, is there true power.**"

"Now I can see why you've chosen the path of twilight." Master Hand said, knowingly. "Are you, by any chance, the warlock Zant?"

"**The Twilight King? He is of darkness, and I of light.**"

"If you're so all-powerful, show me." Master hand said.

"**If you wish…**" The figure replied darkly. He raised his hands up into the air, and a bolt of light, and a bolt of dark hit each of his hands, and formed a pulsating ball of ENORMOUS power.

Master Hand caught a glimpse of his attacker's face, when the ball exploded on his body.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"They're retreating, at least, for the moment." Falcon said as he looked at the army running into the darkness.

"They'll be back." Ike said.

"I wish it weren't so." Falco sighed. "If anybody needs me, I'll be in the infirmary, where I should be. I'm going to be in a lot of trouble if anybody finds out." He started to walk towards the elevator, but grunted in pain and held his chest as he collapsed.

"He overdid it." Falcon said. He walked over to the unconscious humanoid, and took him back to the hospital.

"Yeah, get a good night's rest, ok, guys?" Ike said.

"Of course." Falcon said, before the elevator doors closed.

Ike could hear the creaking of the elevator as it sank into the depths of the mansion.

Ike sighed, and felt the late night breeze drift by. The night was restless, in anticipation of the second campaign the next morning.

He stood there, and closed his eyes, and let the breeze soothe his hot, sweaty skin. Just as suddenly as the wind began to blow, it died.

"…" Ike stood silently. "…I know you're there."

"As alert as always, I see. Let me see how much more powerful you are, General Ike." Somebody with a sinister, ghostly voice said.

Ike whirled around, with his red metallic sword, Ragnell out. His sword clanged with a long, silvery sword that was held by a knight in black, ebony armor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The night watchmen are on duty, so we can safely sleep." Snake said.

"This is really…tense." Falcon said nervously.

"I agree." Link said.

"We could be under attack at any given moment, so we really are not safe." Snake said.

"So…Why we sleep in basement?" Dk grunted.

"I think we're safest down here, in case of another siege like the last one." Snake said.

"Sound plan." Falcon said.

"Right. Might as well get a little bit of sleep." Snake said, unrolling his sleeping bag.

The basement of the mansion was about the size of a warehouse, only the ceiling was a whole lot lower, about the same as the floors above. The basement was split into multiple sections: Electrical, Plumbing, Storage, Heating and air conditioning, and the entertainment room, or called by most the Den.

In all, the basement was two floors, one right under the ground floor of the mansion, and another floor below the other basement floor. The electrical maintenance room, and the den were on the first floor of the basement, and the storage, plumbing, and ventilation were on the second floor.

Right now, Snake, Y. Link, G&W, Dk, and Falcon were sleeping in the storage division, shielded by mountains of boxes and crates.

Little did they know, there was a tunnel not fifty feet from them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Suspense, Suspense, and MORE suspense!**

**Nothing to say this time around, just to expect another chapter later!**

**Till next time!  
-Shining Riku-**

**(If you people want maps of the mansion, your computer must be able to use Microsoft word, for me to email it to you. **

**And no, I am not going to infect your computers with viruses. I am not mean, I only want to help you people out if you ask for it. If you wish to have a map, send me your request via PM, and also give me your email address.**

**I will only send you the one map, and never use your email again, unless if you need me to send something else.**

**With that said, I'll see you next time!**


	46. Siege: Day one, Night

**Heh…BWA HA HA!**

**I am BACK!**

**Well, how was last chapter? Well, if you peeps recall, the last chappy ended with at lease three cliffhangers.**

**1: Is Master Hand going to live? And who is this dark lord? And why did the choose the path that is in-between? Um, actually, that's been revealed already. Who is this person that he wishes to destroy?**

**2: General Ike has met his old foe, the Black Knight, who was taken for dead. How did he come back, and what does he want with Ike?**

**3: Are the smashers in the basement TRULY safe?**

**Yah, now you see.**

**I will give you two clues as to who this dark lord is. **

**Clue #1: I did NOT make him up. I really was clueless about who the big enemy was going to be for a while. (Believe it or not, I've been coming up with this story pretty much as I do it. I have the basic skeleton of it in my mind, but now it's time to put the meat on it.) The Dark Lord was never a dark lord, until now. He comes from a game on the gameboy advance that, no offense, I kinda doubt some of you have played. Please, do feel free to send me your guesses as to which game he is from, via PM.**

**Like I have said before, in my story, the dark lord said this himself.**

**Clue #2: "I was, and AM, a being of light."**

**Need more clues? Request them.**

**Hey, Calderious, I hope your profile thing starts working again. It has to stink, it not working…You should try signing in, if that's what's causing the reviewing trouble.**

**Also, thanks to anybody else that reviewed!**

**And now, let us delve deeper into zis saga of darkness, the battle for Supremacy, yes?**

**Roll the chapter!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The night was as quiet, and as gloomy, and yet serene as a tomb. The moon shone above like a very bright star, but of course it wasn't a star.

This was but one of the many nights the future condition of the world, no, _universe_, rested on.

_**CLANG!**_

Ike back flipped, and then ducked under a lethal swipe from the Black Knight's sword, Alondite. The Black Knight swung his sword back around, and Ike blocked with the flat of his sword.

"_Hmm, as agile as before, Ike._" the Black Knight said.

"How…are you twice as fast as before!?!?" Ike gasped.

"_The universe is full of many mysteries. One of them is my master._"

"So, you're more powerful, because of your master?" Ike asked.

"_Indeed. I am more powerful because of antimatter. Even before you killed me, I was still holding back. I underestimated you, but no such thing shall happen this time."_

"Let's see about that, then, shall we?" Ike said, preparing for round two.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"**How do you like the exotic feel of pain, Master?**" the dark lord asked mockingly, standing over Master Hand's prone body.

"I…Can't…Give…IN!" Master hand yelled, coming back up, although he was a little unsteady from the merciless beating.

"**You stand NO CHANCE.**" the man said in an echoing voice. "**Accept your fate, because the time has come!**"

Master hand remained silent, but he was about to cast a spell.

"BANISH!" Master hand shouted, punching the man and stunning him. A black hole made of antimatter appeared under the man, and sucked him into the void!

"If you can return, fool, do it again, I DARE you." Master hand wheezed. "I will be ready…" After a moment of looking into space, he teleported back into his own dimension.

The Smash Mansion lay inside of a pocket dimension, where space was warped by none other than Master Hand and Crazy hand to make a place for the smashers to stay. They had ripped the very fabric of space and time to create the city that was also in the smash dimension. The city was built by those that LIVED for super smash, It had people from all worlds, and it was one of the most populated cities in the universe.

If Crazy and himself were to die, the dimension would collapse and everybody would vanish from existence. He could NEVER let that happen. He'd have to be more careful from now on.

He vanished back to his dimension, with a simple snap of his fingers.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Scratch Scratch Scratch_

"…Am I hearing something?" Snake asked everybody suspiciously.

"Huh?" Falcon asked sleepily.

"Hear anything?"

"Yawn Now that you mention it, I HAVE been hearing odd noises for a while now." Falcon said, finally awake.

"Beep?" G&W asked.

"It's a bit drastic of them to even try something like that, but I'm definitely not surprised." Snake admitted.

"Ya mean, they're digging a hole into our basement?" Y. Link asked.

"Yes, it would seem the obvious thing at this point." Falcon said, as the digging got louder.

"Do we call Frames?" Dk grunted.

"I think we can handle this." Falcon said. "If not, we send Link here to get help as we hold them at bay."

"Yeah! I can do that, just be careful, everybody!" Link said.

"Yeah, luck may play a HUGE part in this next battle." Snake said.

Everybody got into their stances, after moving boxes around to force the enemies into a narrow battling area in case if they came clear of the hole.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**CLANG!**_

_**CLANG!**_

CLANG!

Ike hacked away furiously, but his every attempt to even scratch the Black Knight was thwarted with every slash.

He ducked, and slashed horizontally upwards, and the black knight spun out of the way and brought his sword down towards Ike's back. Ike placed his sword on his back so that his sword would take the hit, and then used the force to roll away and spring back up. He dashed at the black knight, and thrusted his sword forwards, only to have it batted away. He slashed again, with his sword headed from left to right, and had it pushed back, with his blade aimed right at his face. He dropped his sword, jumped over a lowed spin attack, and picked his sword back up while the knight regained his balance. He finally managed to score a hit, and knock the knight completely over. The man fell over with a very loud clang, and didn't get back up.

Ike jumped way up into the air, and came down with a slash a lot like Link's Jump attack. The black knight shielded his chest with his sword at the last millisecond, but Ike already spun his sword around, and knocked Alondite out of his hands. Ike spun his sword around, and held it so that the point of his blade was aimed right for the Black Knight's heart. He stabbed down, and pierced right through the armor, into the knight's heart.

He was overcome with white hot pain, that soon deadened, and completely numbed his own body, and he fell over, limp from the pain, but still conscious.

The black knight stood up, and pulled Ragnell out of his chest, and tossed it to the side carelessly, not even harmed by the fatal blow.

"…How…?" Ike whispered.

"I told you, there are many mysteries, one of them being that anything you do to me, you suffer yourself. Only difference is, what I did to you is not fatal…"

He stooped, and held Ike up in the air with his left hand.

"...But this, however, is completely different." He said, before ramming his sword right through Ike.

Ike could only stare into the depths of the ebony helm as he felt his life slip from his body.

"If you can live through that, unlike your father, I assure you, we will meet again." The black knight said in his haunting voice.

"Now, I will get what I came for."

**SNAP**

"Oh NO YOU DON"T!" Crazy screamed. The black knight spun around to cleave Crazy in two, but Crazy teleported behind him and slammed him onto the ground with the force of falling off a VERY high building. Crazy arched himself, and fired lasers from his fingers that pierced the knight in multiple times, and left him gasping for breath.

"I'll…Be back." He said, picking up his sword. Crazy flew forward to finish him off, but he disappeared amid a cloud of transparent, red runes.

"He…warped. You won't be able…to find him unless he wants…to see you." Ike gasped.

"I'll be taking you to the infirmary. DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME, PAL!" Crazy shrieked.

"Heh…I don't plan on doing that, I assure you." Ike laughed weakly.

"Ok, I'll be there in a bit. My brother just finally got back, and he requests my attendance." Crazy said.

"Ok, then…I'll see you later." Ike said.

"Yeah, see you in a bit." Crazy said, before snapping his fingers and warping Ike into the infirmary.

"Now, to talk about…whatever my bro wants to talk about." Crazy said uncertainly to himself. He warped off to his brother's office.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"This is STUPID!" Snake yelled in anger. He had a baseball bat, and was caving Kremling and x-naut heads in left and right.

Dk was too busy pounding bad guys into the ground to reply.

"Yeah, it really is." Falcon grunted as he punched baddies as fast as he could.

"BEEP!" G&W said. He pulled out his trusty frying pan, and started flinging 2-d sausages into the crowd.

"I don't think that's helping too much, but it is definitely appreciated." Falcon said.

Dk, instead of talking, ate one of the sausages as it came down.

"Yummy." he said. He attacked the baddies with renewed vigor.

"Need me to get help?" Link asked as he shot ten fire arrows into the boiling mob.

"Yes, we were foolish to think that we could handle this." Snake said, throwing a grenade.

"Ok, I'll be back as fast as possible!" Link declared, running off at high speed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yes, I thought as much." Master hand said thoughtfully. He had an ice pack on his back, as he was still recovering from his injuries.

"So, to sum it all up, the bad guys came for the thing…" Crazy said.

"Unfortunately, yes. They came for that. Speaking of which, where is it?" Master hand asked.

"I used it to power the Omega cannon.

"I thought I told you not to use that unless absolutely necessary!" Master Hand said angrily.

"I am so sorry, but we would have been over-run had I not." Crazy sighed apologetically.

"I understand, but now that the force is drained, the smashers are extremely vulnerable."

"Oh. crap." Crazy moaned. "I'm so sorry, I didn't MEAN to do that! I wanna cry!" Crazy sobbed.

"It's ok, we can handle it." Master Hand assured him.

"No! Sob I'm so sorry!"

"I said IT'LL BE OK!" Master hand bellowed. Crazy hand straightened up, but a few tears still slid down his front.

"I Said…We can handle this, but only if we keep our heads." Master hand said tersely.

**SLAM** The doors flew open, and a breathless young Link staggered in.

"We need help…We're under attack in the basement!" He gasped.

"WHAT!?" Master hand shouted.

"I'll get the troops." Crazy insisted.

"No, you come with me. We'll PERSONALLY show these people what happens when they mess with us." Master hand snarled

"Oh, BOY are they gonna feel the hurt!" Crazy said excitedly.

"Battle pose, just for luck!" Master hand said.

"I LOVE that pose!" Crazy squealed with delight.

"Angry pose!" Master hand said.

The two brothers floated up into the air, Master hand was clenched into a fist, and Crazy had his palm open, ready to catch Master Hand.

Master hand punched Crazy's palm, and if you saw it, it would have looked like an invisible giant was angrily punching his palm, clearly asking, "Who wants more of this?!!?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't take any more!" Falcon said. He tottered away, and slumped on the floor, covered in beam sword slashes, cuts, and ugly purple bruises.

"WROAR!" Dk roared. He picked up wads of homerun bats from broken crates nearby, and threw handful after handful of them at the baddies, knocking out hundred at a time.

"I just hope Link managed to get help…" Snake said.

"And here it comes!" Crazy bellowed. Master Hand and Crazy flew in at high speeds, just as the '1812 overture' started to play.

The two brothers flew in, and pounded and beat the baddies into oblivion with brutal and extreme attacks. They charged right through the tunnel made by the badguys, and mowed them down, and soon after, battle frames followed and repaired the ground, making at is the tunnel was never there.

"Um, could you take us to the infirmary?" Snake pleaded to a battle frame that was on stand by.

"Sure, who do I need to take?"

"Me, the monkey, the pilot, the flat man, and I think that's it." Snake said.

"Wait here, while I get help." The soldier said.

"Thanks…" Snake said, fainting from overexertion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok, I probably could have done more, but I feel that this chapter needs to end.**

**No offense to anybody.**

**Well, any requests for either Oc appearances, maps, or hints?**

**Just send me a PM requesting the required materials, and you will have it as soon as possible.**

**Well, till next time, everybody!**

**And thank you, all of you who reviewed!**


	47. Brief Reprieve

**Short notes today, peeps!**

**Thank you for the reviews, everybody! You're all special! **

**(Even if you didn't review, you're special! EVERYBODY's special!)**

**Roll the story!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"…"

"…Urgh…What…Where am I?" Ike asked. He tried getting up, but severe pain erupted across his chest, and he lay back down. He slipped his eyes open, and found himself in the infirmary.

He looked at the smashers surrounding him, all looking at him with either stunned, relieved, or happy faces.

"I have to know. How long have I been unconscious?" Ike asked.

"It's-a been-a week." Mario said.

"You almost died, you know." Falco said.

"I'm surprised you didn't." Ike retorted.

"Uh..HEH HEH! He means NOTHING BY THAT!" Falco replied nervously.

"Did you cheat on your resting time?" Fox asked his friend suspiciously.

"Uh…" Falco sweated even more nervously.

"I doubt it. I DOUBT you'd be that stupid." Fox said, shrugging the event off.

"Yeah, I know…" Falco said. When nobody was looking, he heaved a huge sigh of relief, and wiped the sweat off of his brow.

"Anyways, did we manage to drive off our attackers?" Ike asked warily.

"Yes, and it was all thanks to you." Snake said. "You found the weak link of the army, and smashed it. The enemies fell into disorder soon after the defeat of their general.

"That was lucky, really…" Falcon said. "We would have been swamped, had they not been defeated."

"Beep." G&W said.

"Yeah, we were attacked underground." Y. Link said.

"As cheap as ever." Ike grinned.

"Baddies is so duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumb." Dk grunted.

"Spell 'dumb' for me." Snake teased Dk.

"Ok!" He said. "D…uh..uh…uh…uh…uh….uh…Bee!...and..um…M?" Dk asked hopefully.

"Ha ha! You switched the last two letters by accident, silly!" Y. Link laughed uproariously. It was contagious, so everybody, even Dk, laughed their heads off, until Ike coughed up a glob of blood from laughing so hard.

"Oog…I really don't feel that great, guys." Ike apologized.

"Yeah, we understand. _Right_, Falco?" Fox asked, placing emphasis on Falco's name.

"Understand what?" Falco asked. He was in the middle of hitting on an especially pretty nurse.

"Airhead. No wonder he's spacey. He has air pockets in his skull." Fox muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry, but you guys need to go." The nurse said. She wasn't paying any attention to Falco's feeble attempts.

"Ok." Falcon said. "You get better, you hear?"

"Of course." Ike said. He waved to them as they left, but then he saw all of the empty bed around him as they cleared out.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Ike asked curiously.

Snake, who wasn't quite out of the room yet, said.

"Oh everybody else? They've already recovered and moved on." He replied.

"Have I missed anything?" Ike asked.

"No, unless if you count Dk getting his head stuck in a toilet. If he acts any stupider than usual, it's because he almost died from lack of air, and suffered permanent brain damage. It's a wonder that he can still talk." Snake cracked a grin.

"You really don't like him, do you?" Ike smiled knowingly.

"Don't tell anybody, but it's my fault. I told him there was a golden banana in the toilet, and he got all excited and started looking for it."

"I won't." Ike tried hard not to laugh.

"Alright, now. You be good, and get rested up." Snake said.

"I don't need to worry about the behaving part, but I'm not sure if I could say the same for you." Ike countered playfully.

Snake didn't reply, but he smiled, and walked out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Assuming that Ike will be ok, this means that everybody will have achieved full recovery." Master Hand sighed with relief.

"Yeah! And the thing is doing much better, too!" Crazy said.

"Speaking of the thing…" Master Hand began, but he was interrupted by Crazy.

"I'm on it! I'll tell EVERYBODY!"

"No! We have to do this in an organized fashion. I will arrange a meeting within the hour." Master Hand said. "Besides, some of the smashers might not welcome this. I don't want to cause any undue, and unnecessary disturbance."

"Right you are, Bro! Wise as always, I see!" Crazy said enthusiastically.

"Have you been digging into the sugar puffs again?" Master Hand asked suspiciously.

"What, that sweet, crystallized sugar cereal? _Of course not!_"

"Why am I getting suspicious?"

"_WHATEVER YOU'RE THINKING, YOU'RE HALLUCINATING! WHATEVER IT WAS, I DIDN'T DO IT!_" Crazy screamed.

"Do what?" Master hand asked calmly.

"_EAT THE SUGAR PUFFS, OF COURSE!_" Crazy exclaimed.

"I thought so." Master hand said.

"Oh, dung beetles." Crazy cursed.

"Dummy. I'll begin planning the meeting. Go and entertain yourself." Master Hand said.

"YAY!" Crazy cheered childishly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ganondorf, Bowser, and Snake were in the den, sitting on the large, black leather couch, watching a movie on a wide plasma screen that hung from the ceiling.

Bowser was hungrily and greedily cramming popcorn into his big mouth, anxiously watching the screen, too riveted to care about anything else.

Snake and Ganondorf, however, were could care less about the movie, and were looking around the room, and fiddling with their fingers, and occasionally watching snippets of the movie.

They were watching Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark

"Ooh…This is getting good! **_Munch munch munch_**" Bowser said in an excited voice.

"I've been through more interesting things than this…" Snake said off to the side.

"Been through more interesting things? Imagine being the one designing them! THAT, is much more cool!" Ganondorf insisted.

Bowser ignored them, and watched as Indiana Jones removed a golden statue from a pedestal..

"Whatcha watchin?" Y. Link asked as he wandered in.

"AH!" the three smashers yelled.

"This is adult's time!" Ganon whined. "You kids get this room for half of the day, and us REAL men get it for only two hours! BUG OFF!"

"Hey, I was just asking…" Y. Link said.

"Ho ho….It's INDIANA JONES!" Bowser said happily, and then he crammed his mouth full of popcorn.

"WHAT? Why make such a big deal out of it? It's not like it's a restricted movie of anything." Y. Link sighed.

"You can watch." Bowser said, before stuffing his face again.

"Thanks!" Y. Link said, sitting down to the Koopa King and digging his hand into the tub of popcorn.

"MINE!" Bowser shouted, holding the bucket above his head.

"Just to let you know, Link…" Ganondorf said. "…This movie has scary stuff in it. It might give you nightmares, you know."

"You trying to scare me?" Link asked suspiciously.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Ganon said, getting back into his comfy position.

Indiana Jones was now prying the golden statue out of the hands of his friend, who had betrayed him, and was stuck on spikes that stuck out of the wall. Needless to say, he wasn't very lively.

"Adios, Sapito." Jones said, tipping his hat politely to the indifferent corpse.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Somebody screamed.

The smashers looked around the dark room, and found themselves one member short of four.

"Bowser's chickened out again…" Ganondorf sighed, slapping his forehead.

"What's the amount of failed attempts, up to date?" Snake asked in monotone.

"Fifty at least." Y. Link said, digging into the now abandoned popcorn bucket.

"How do you know? This is the first time you've been allowed to watch movies with us." Snake said, mildly surprised.

"I always end up passing Bowser when he runs to his room. He runs in there like Hades is after him, and then he snuggles into his bed with a teddy bear, and sleeps with his lights on." Link said, watching the movie.

"Oh, I didn't know he had a teddy." Ganon said mischievously.

"What are you thinking?" Snake asked.

"What else? Blackmail, of course." Ganon said.

They quieted down, and watched the movie for a bit longer.

Link was staring at the screen as absorbed as Bowser was, if not more so, when…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Link still stared at the screen, but chuckled to himself.

"Chickens. It's not even a scary part, and there they go." Link laughed.

"Now I have the upper hand…" He said mischievously.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS!" Master Hand called out on the intercom.

"ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS! IT IS NOW MEETING TIME, AND FOR LACK OF SUBTLY, GIT YER BUTTS IN THE AUDITORIUM NOW!"

"Yeesh…He doesn't have to be so blunt." Falco complained.

"Boss's orders, pal. We gotta go." Fox shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah…I know." Falco said.

"OH YES…MINOR NOTE: WE WILL BE HAVING VISITORS, SO BEHAVE YOURSELVES AND DON'T EMBARRASS ME!"

"Oh? I wonder who…" Fox said, intrigued.

"WE WILL BE HAVING THE VISITORS OVER FOR DINNER, SO WEAR YOUR DINNER CLOTHES!" Master Hand said.

"Oh NO HE DIDN'T!" Falco screamed. "I HATE MY DINNER JACKET!"

"Tough it out." Fox said, grabbing Falco by the head feathers and dragging him to their shared room.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Falco screamed, as if he were being murdered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All of the smashers were assembled in front of the giant double doors that led into the massive dining room.

"Master Hand only just told us five minutes ago that we were meeting in the dining room." Marth sighed, trying to hush the squirming Falco. Marth, like most of the men, was wearing a black tux with a red rose in the pocket over his heart.

"NOO!" Falco screamed, still struggling to get out of his jacket. His outfit was basically unchanged, only he was hearing a black leather jacket that was too small for him, so he looked dorky.

"You have no reputation to ruin, so what are you fussing about?" Fox asked desperately, as he chased Falco about, repeatedly putting the jacket back on him. Fox was the same, he was wearing everything, except his usual shirt, and in place of that he had on a black leather jacket like Falco's, only it fit, and he had the sleeves rolled up.

"I hate these stupid formal clothes…" Roy complained, ruffling his combed hair back up. "There, that feels better."

"Your hair has nothing to do with your clothes, dummy." Marth snapped.

"I feel like it does." Roy said, pulling his headband out of his pocket and putting it back on his head.

"And still Master Hand won't tell us who our guest are." Ganon said disappointedly.

"I hope there's dancing…" Falcon said. He was in a tux, but he still had his racing helmet on.

"Take it off." Snake said.

"No." Falcon whined.

Samus stood there, still in her suit.

"Sammy?" Falcon said. "You were supposed to wear a dress, not a _battle suit!_ If you're a female, you might as well try and act like it!"

"I hate dresses. If I wore any usual clothes, I'd rather wear a TUX. I asked Master Hand, and he said no."

"By darn I'm glad he did." Ganon sighed. "I'd be really freaked out."

"Come on, at least take off your helmet!" Falcon whined.

"Only if you take off yours." Samus countered.

"Oh NO YOU DON'T!" Falcon screamed, holding the helmet on his head tightly.

"There, you see? Now you know how I feel." Samus said simply.

"No comment." Falcon replied from the floor.

"Wait! It's-a time!" Mario said, as the dining room doors opened.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok, Master Hand will be introducing new fighters, some new to the scene, and a few of them are OCs! Wheee!**

**He'll also be doing a bit of explaining, so expect a lot of talking, getting to know one another, and spoilers! Sorta…**

**Well, till next time!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	48. Dinner parties are too much trouble

**Alright, who's ready for crazy!?!?**

**Crazy: I am! I am!**

**Oh, you're back, I see.**

**Crazy: Yep!**

**You've been into the sugar puffs…I shoulda known. (Pulls out a tranquilizer)**

**Crazy: NOOEZ! You can't tranquilize me! I've taken tranquilizer antidote!**

**From whom?**

**Crazy: Me bro! Oh…Blast. Dirty bugger… (Floats gently down to ground, and soon starts snoring.**

**Too easy. Are there any requests for maps? OCs? Well, I would guess not, so let's get this started! Wario! Disclaim!**

**Wario: Me?**

**Yes.**

**Wario: (Muttering unintelligibly) Shining Riku only owns his plot, and his small handful of OCs. The OCs that will be making appearances in this chapter WON'T be mentioned here, for the sake of suspense. Everything belongs to its respective owners, and at the end of the chapter the owners of the OCs will be given their credit. This Disclaimer will now be on every chapter, with changes every once in a while.**

**Marth: Enjoy the show, everybody! (These stupid formal clothes…gack….)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Everybody strode into the room, cautiously, to avoid any embarrassing trip ups.

The dinning room was about as big as the big hall in the Harry Potter movies, but it had no windows. The floor was plush, crimson carpet, and it was very soft and comfy.

In the middle of the room was a very long, mahogany dinner table that was fit for a king. Above it, on the ceiling, were three chandeliers. It looked a lot like the Palace of Shadows, but it was pleasant, and much more welcoming.

The room was completely devoid of smashers, except the ones that just walked into the door, and Ike, who was moved carefully from his bed in the hospital to the dining room earlier. He wore a tux, like the rest of the men, but he also has white bandages wrapped around his chest wound.

"I hate these clothes! They make me feel like a snooty noble." Ike laughed.

"You aren't the only one." Roy laughed along with him.

"No offense to you or Peach." Ike nodded towards Zelda and Peach.

"None taken." Zelda said. "I've had my fair share of uptight pigs, and I'm sure the same goes for Peach.

"Yes." Peach smiled. The girls wore extremely vibrant dresses, that were beautiful. Nana was the only one still in her parka. Popo took a chance, and wore a tux. Needless to say, he looked odd.

"Ha ha! Big head!" Ness laughed shrilly.

"Same goes for you." Popo said in monotone. "I'm not amused." He looked like a fat kid that was stuffed into a tiny suit, but that was because of his over sized head.

"I don't blame you for wearing your parka." Popo said to his sister.

"See? I told you you'd look fat." Nana said.

"Ugh…" Popo moaned. He slapped his forehead.

Everybody was uncomfy, one way or another. Most of them violated the dress code.

"Ok, everybody!" Master hand shouted, slamming the doors open on the other side of the room and making everybody jump.

"OH MY GOSH! What are you dummies doing!?!?" Master Hand shrieked. He pointed at them with his index finger like he was shocked.

"You…You…GET IN YOUR UNIFORMS NOW!" He finally screamed once he had collected himself.

Even Master Hand was in dress up clothes. (In a sense.) He wore a cuff link on his wrist, and now he looked like a glove that belonged on some important duke's hand. He looked very rich, indeed.

"You mean I have to get in a _dress_?" Samus asked incredulously.

"YES!" Master Hand screamed.

"This is stupid." Samus was heard muttering when she walked out. Nana followed.

"Um, shoot, looks like I do have to take my helmet off after all…" Falcon sighed. Everybody looked at him in interest, eager to see him without the helmet on.

"…NO LOOKING!" Falcon shouted. Everybody looked to the side disappointedly, as they waited for him to pull it off.

"Huungh…HAA! Nope, no such luck, it won't come off." Falcon said satisfactorily.

"Why?" Master Hand asked angrily.

"I super glued it on. I'm bald." Falcon said.

"Oh, _smart._" Falco said sarcastically, still running from Fox.

"Well, sit down, you disobedient little buggers. I doubt I would be able to make you behave properly if I even tried. " Master Hand sighed, floating down into his chair at the end of the table.

"That's the thing." Bowser said. "You don't try."

"AHH! SHUT UP!" Everybody screamed. They pounced on Bowser to shut him up, and when the dust cloud subsided, he was tightly bound and gagged.

"That's enough!" Master Hand bellowed. "SIDOWN!"

Everybody hastily ran to their reserved chairs, and sat down, lest they face M. Hand's wrath.

"Now, now that that's over with, I'd like to introduce you to our guests…" Master hand said happily. "First, Crazy hand, sit down, before you kill somebody."

Nobody noticed, but Master Hand. Crazy was hovering above the chandeliers, slowly unscrewing them. Or so he thought.

"By the way, Crazy, you're screwing them in, not out."

"Oh, really? Darn!" Crazy said, floating down into his chair at the opposite end of the table.

"Where's the screwdriver?" Master hand asked.

"Oh, that's what it's called? I left it up there." Crazy said nonchalantly.

"Wuh? But that's right above-" Ganon was stopped mid sentence as a huge screwdriver fell out of the air and squished him.

"Crazy, you naughty hand, you." Master Hand shook himself threateningly.

"I behave!" Crazy squeaked.

"Good. Now that everybody's sitting down…" Master Hand said this as Ganon picked himself up, and picked up his chair, which was knocked away, and sat back down on it and scooted into place.

"…I can now enter our guests!" Master Hand shouted exuberantly.

"I wanna see!" Ness said.

"Wait patiently." Master hand said.

"Aww…" Ness whined.

"Now, our first guest shall enter…" Master Hand said.

"Get ready to welcome…Meta Knight!" Master hand shouted into a microphone, and the normal lights faded out, and left the chandeliers on.

A shadow shaped like a bat zipped around the room, and then flew right under the middle chandelier and flashed his sword.

He was spherical like Kirby, but his body was navy blue, and he had purple steel shoes on his feet. He wore a steel visor on his face, and only his yellow, glowing eyes were visible. He had short arms like Kirby, but unlike the little puff, his were gloved hands. He had two blue bat wings protruding from his back.

He swooped, and landed gracefully in his chair next to Kirby, and all of the Smashers clapped enthusiastically, but none as fast as Kirby. Kirby's stubby hands were blurs, and the little puff ball was hooting and cheering happily.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby shouted.

"Thank you, Kirby." Meta Knight said in a semi-deep voice.

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled.

Meta Knight nodded politely to everybody, and then wrapped his wings around his body, and they turned into his cape.

"Neat!" Popo said. He was right across from Meta Knight. Meta Knight nodded towards him again.

The lights turned back on. Obviously, they were for a dramatic affect.

"CRAZY!?! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MESSING WITH THE LIGHTS?!?!" Master hand bellowed.

"Oops. Sorry." Crazy said. He floated back from the light switch, and into his chair.

"Ok, now that we will hopefully have no more needless interruptions, maybe we can finish this within a reasonable amount of time." Master hand said hopefully.

"Now, welcome…Daisy and Waluigi!" Master hand said.

"Brother!" Waluigi shouted joyfully from the door. He ran to Wario, and almost squeezed the oil out of him, he hugged him so hard.

"Gasp I gotta breathe…" Wario gasped.

"Sorry…" Waluigi laughed sheepishly.

Daisy walked over and sat next to Peach, and the two began talking animatedly.

"I thought those two would be good additions to our party." Master hand said happily.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi agreed. He was getting petted by Daisy. She was rubbing his back, and now he was purring happily.

"Ararararararararar…." Yosh purred happily.

"Now, we have a VERY special guest from Fire Emblem!" Master hand shouted out.

"Get ready to…WELCOME…

"…Erika?"

Nobody had ever seen Erika move so quickly. Her head moved so fast, people would have expected her head to twist clean off. Her eyes widened, and then she jumped out of her chair, sending it flying into the wall behind her, and she ran full speed into the hands of a lavender haired man standing in the doorway.

"…Lyon…" Erika said.

"Well met, Lyon." Ephraim said. He was extremely shocked, though.

"Same goes for you, Ephraim." Lyon smiled.

"Come here…you seat is over here…" Erika led him shyly to his seat.

"That went much better than expected." Master hand said, teary eyed. (Is that even possible?)

"I love happy reunions!" Crazy Hand sobbed pathetically.

"Shut up. I think you just ruined the moment." Master hand said dejectedly.

"This next reunion shall be another happy one!" Master Hand declared.

"It is Princess...Lilina!"

"Lilina!" Roy shouted as a navy blue haired lady with a red dress walked in. Her hair was down to her waist, and she had bright, intelligent blue eyes. She looked ecstatic to see Roy again.

"Roy!" She said. Roy and Lilina ran up to each other, and Roy led her back to her seat, which was right next to him, to his delight.

"Anyways, prepare to welcome our next guest!"

"Who's it-a gonna be?" Mario asked curiously.

"You most likely never heard of him." Master Hand said mysteriously.

"Oh, really?" Bowser asked excitedly.

"YES! Prepare to welcome…Seth!" Master hand said.

"Pika pi Chu?" Pikachu asked.

"Nope, not that guy." Master hand said.

A young man about Link's height walked in. He wore the customary tux, but he had steel grey hair, and a blue headband. His eyes were also blue.

"This is Seth, of Steel Hearts!" Master hand said excitedly.

He was met with silence, and the occasional cricket chirp.

"…He uses CUSTOM ROBOS!" Master Hand shouted.

He was answered with collective "Oh"s, "Neat!"s, and other various noises that sounded like Poyo! and Yoshi!

"Um…Thanks." Seth said nervously, and sat down next to Fox.

"So, you're a bounty hunter?" Fox asked in an attempt to make Seth feel more welcome.

"Yeah. You are too?" Seth asked.

"Yup, and proud of it! Team Starfox, at your service!"

"Huh…People call bounty hunters in my world Bottom Feeders…" Seth said morosely, taking a sip of sparkling red grape juice.

"Huh? This isn't wine?" Ganon asked sadly.

"No, you dolt. Alcohol isn't allowed in this story." Samus snapped angrily. She was wearing a dress Zelda nicely lent to her, but that didn't make Samus any more happy.

"Ha ha! I win!" Falcon shouted joyfully. Samus shot him a glare that was more deadly than her phazon beam, but it misfired, and hit Ganon instead.

"AHHHHH!!! I'm MEEEEEEEELLLLTIIIIIIINGGGGGGG!!!!..." Ganon screamed in mortal agony.

"It was just a look, stupid." Samus muttered angrily.

"Anyways…" Master hand said. "Get ready to welcome…The NEXT guest!"

"And he is…"

"EGAD!" Luigi screamed.

"Heh he he…" Professor E. Gad laughed. "…I'm no fighter! I'm part of the staff!"

"He he…I was hoping that was the case…" Luigi laughed weakly. E. Gad sat next to him.

"Next!" M. Hand said.

"He is a relative of somebody here!"

"Cool!" Falcon said.

"And he is…"

"Daddy!" Bowser junior said. He ran as fast as he could on his short stubby little legs, and landed in Bowser's lap. He hit him so hard, he knocked the chair over, and Bowser lay stunned, with big eyes, on the floor. Bowser j. sat safely on his daddy's belly, laughing.

"Nice…To see you…Junior." Bowser said breathlessly.

"And now, let's greet another PRINCESS!" Master hand said.

"Oh boy. More royalty." Ike replied sarcastically.

"Really…Well, let's see how you feel about THIS particular royalty, then!" Master Hand said playfully.

"…Eh?" Ike looked curious.

"And now, for…

A young lady with a flowing, orange dress, and waist length, dark emerald green hair. She had soft brown eyes, and she wore a thin golden circlet around her forehead.

"Elincia!?!?!" Ike shouted in complete shock. He jumped up, but slumped back into his seat, holding his chest in pain.

"Is that really how you feel about me?" Elincia asked playfully, striding up to him and looking at him.

"N…No.." Ike wheezed.

"…Are you ok?" Elincia asked concernedly.

"…Long story. Sit down, please." Ike said.

"O-ok." Elincia stuttered.

"Ha ha. Watch your mouth before you go saying stuff, Ike. One of life's rules." Master Hand teased. Ike gave him a look.

"Anyways, anybody else ready for the next guest?" Master hand asked.

"Yeah, I-a guess so." Mario said.

"Well, then! This next young man, and his lady friend are definitely new, but I'm sure they'll be welcome here! Applause for Lloyd Irving and Collette Brunel!

A young man of seventeen, and a girl sixteen years of age walked in.

Lloyd was about Vyse's height, and he had really spiky brown hair. He also had brown eyes. He wore a tux, but he really looked like he wanted to wear something else.

Collette was just a tad shorter than Lloyd, but she had neat, straight waist length blond hair, and bright blue eyes. She wore a pink dress that stopped just above her knees, and flared at the bottom like a skirt.

"These two hail from Sylvarant, a different country you've never heard about, no doubt." Master hand explained.

"What game have they been in?" Falcon asked bluntly.

"What an odd question." Master Hand said. "Tales of Symphonia, does it ring a bell?"

"No." Vyse said.

"You'll remember it soon enough." Lloyd said smartly, before sitting down next to Vyse.

"Hi, everybody!" Collette said cheerfully. Everybody stared at her for a few short seconds, and then everybody waved a little bit.

"Now that everybody's been introduced, I think it was time that we moved on…NOT!" Master hand said.

"This is so weird…I must be dreaming…" Lloyd muttered silently. Apparently, Collette heard, and pinched his side.

"YEOW! What was that for?" Lloyd asked ruefully, massaging his side.

"I was trying to wake you up." Collette said.

"Thanks, but we need to be quiet." Lloyd said.

"Ok!" She replied a little bit loudly.

"We have two VERY special, unique guests that I luckily came across." Master hand said. "I feel that they will both be very special additions to our happy group."

"Happy!?!? YOU CALL THIS HAPPY!?!? IT'S SORRY, THAT'S WHAT!!!!" Samus exploded.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" Falcon made the mistake of asking. Samus flashed him the murderous look, and this time it didn't miss its mark. Falcon felt the burn, and screamed.

"AH! AH! AHHHHHHHHH!! IT'S SO AWFULLY HOT! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Falcon screamed piteously. After a while, Samus let up on the mean look, and actually smiled for the first time that day. Falcon lay slumped in his chair, completely burnt, and smoking.

"Ow, mommy." Falcon said.

"Now, for our special guests, Xanxi, and Matthew Thomas Weddell!" Master Hand said in a booming voice.

Two strongly contrasting characters walked in, one of them a puffball, and the other a nineteen year old young man with a bionic arm.

Xanxi, who happened to be a Dreamlander, was the exact same size as Kirby, but he was grey, and he had bigger eyes than normal. He lacked any arms, whatsoever, and he had steel shoes sorta like Meta Knight's.

Matt has medium length black hair, blue eyes, a thin moustache that matches hair, and slightly thicker than usual eyebrows. Over his left eye was a scar. His left arm was robotic, and it was made of a blue, shining metal that seemed to give off a powerful glow. His choice of clothes was a blue shirt and a red vest with dark blue jeans, and he had a white glove on his right hand, and he wore white sneakers.

"Let me introduce you guys." Master hand said.

"Ok, whatever you want to do." Matt said.

"Thanks." Xanxi said. When he opened his mouth, he revealed two tiny tapered fangs that were in his mouth.

"Matt has been traveling with Sonic for quite some time. Why haven't you mentioned him?" Master Hand asked Sonic.

"Oh…Uh, heh heh…" Sonic laughed nervously.

"Just teasing." Master Hand said.

Matt went over, and sat next to Sonic.

"And Xanxi here is another friend of Kirby. He's been looking for you for a while." Master Hand said.

"Poyo!" Kirby waved.

"Nice to see you too, Kirb." Xanxi said. He walked over with swift, but heavy footfalls as he walked over and jumped right into his seat next to Kirby.

"Now, with everybody here…" Master hand said, seriously for the first time that day.

"I have a dire tale that I must impart with……." Master hand said in a grave voice. "This could change your lives for the rest of your existence……………"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bah…Crappy ending, I guess…**

**I apologize if it could have gone better.**

**Now, for credits!**

**Xanxi, the dreamland summoner, belongs to Xanxi, a great fan of Kirby who has his own very good Kirby story out.**

**Kirby: Poyo! (Check it out!)**

**And Matthew, the dimension jumper, belongs to slam422, another great author that you should check out. His stories are very interesting, and they should also be checked out. Matt has a lot of stuff about him that you should probably know, so, why don't you check out slam422's profile and check him out?**

**Sonic: Oh yeah!**

**Uh…yeah…**

**Thank you, all of you who've reviewed! Please, if there are any questions, do not be afraid to ask.**

**Please, respect these two authors, and check out their stories.**

**With that said, I'll see you people later today!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	49. New Friends, New faces

**Heh heh…Calderious has given me quite good suggestions for two funny characters.**

**Mario? Please disclaim today.**

**Mario :Okey dokey! **

**Shining Riku only owns the rights to his OCs, which now he doesn't feel like mentioning! (You know. Use your BRAINS!) All materials used belong to their respective owners. Xanxi is the property of Xanxi, and Matt is the property of slam422. I stick to MY ideas like gorilla glue, and thou must ask for permission to useth them. If I accidentally used somebody else's idea at any time, I apologize. I will not claim ownership if somebody else has used the idea, so there.**

**Marth: Can I get out of my formal clothes now?**

**No.**

**Roy: Can i? I'm _SPECIAL_!**

**No. No preferential treatment! BWA HA HA!**

**Everybody: NOOOEZ!!**

**Kirby: Hic Sob Poyo!! (Breaks down)**

**Sorry, there, little puff man. You all can get out of them soon, as Master Hand will be telling you when.**

**Marth: Thank GOODNESS! I've been in these DRATTED clothes for THREE DAYS! I WANNA BE CLEAN AND FRESH!**

**Cripes. Cool off, everybody. Sooner you let me start, the sooner you can get your "DRATTED" clothes off.**

**Roy: THANK YOU!**

**You're quite welcome.**

**Roll the nang show!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Oh my gosh…" Master Hand sighed.

"What is it, sane brother of mine?" Crazy asked while balancing a giant spoon on his fingers. He lost his balance, and the fat, curved end of the spoon smashed Ganon into the ground.

"As to your question, Crazy…I never want to have another dinner party in my life." Master Hand said sadly, as he watched the smashers eat, talk, and occasionally fight.

"Huh? But they're being SO GOOD." Crazy said.

"I know, but for how long?" Master Hand said.

"I'd give them three days." Crazy said, tearing into a giant chicken drumstick.

"Why three days? Isn't that a little clichéd?" Master Hand asked, straightening up.

"Yeah, but it works the best!" Crazy replied happily.

"Whatever." Master Hand said, slumping dejectedly in his seat again. He watched the smashers with wary eyes, hoping with all of his might they would stay happy and behave.

Everything seemed fine, but now the food was all gone.

Coming to a sudden decision, Master Hand said,

"Hey, who wants pizza? I can call Pizza hut!" Master Hand said loudly.

Everybody, especially Kirby and Yoshi, looked over and raised their hands enthusiastically.

"Well, just to let you know, it has to come out of your pockets!" Master hand said apologetically.

They stopped for a second, and then all of them hastily reached for their pockets or purses, and pulled out a few handfuls of money. Kirby pulled out a pound of paper money, and screamed, "Poyo!" While holding it up in the air.

After Master Hand collected the money, it all added up to a thousand dollars.

"This…will come up to one hundred pizzas!" Master Hand declared. Everybody cheered, of course Kirby and Yoshi the most.

Master Hand went off to make the orders, while Crazy kept an eye on everybody.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What!?!?" A shy guy screamed in shock. "One hundred pizzas, and a thousand dollars? Pizzas here are only five dollars!...Oh? You want us to keep the change? Dude, that'll add up to five hundred in change! You're nuts! Two hundred pizzas!...I can't do that, Master hand, I'd be robbing you of FIVE HUNDRED DANG DOLLARS! I'll get you the hundred pizzas, and pick up the money at the front door, no exceptions!" The shy guy said forcefully. "Ok, we'll be there within the hour!" He declared. He hung up the phone, and turned to his partner, a Snifit.

"Ok, Snurckle! This is the big day we've been waiting for!" The shy guy said proudly. He wore the usual shy guy clothes, but they were green, and he had a light green mask and brown shoes.

Snurckle, the Snifit, was just like a shy guy, only he didn't have arms, and his robes were red, with am orange face mask/ gas mask, and black shoes.

"Blurb…" Snurckle replied.

"I know…Five hundred pizzas, and I promised them within the hour! EEEEEP! We need to get busy, buddy!" The shy guy screamed once he realized he had to make a hundred pizzas in an hour. His name happened to be Calamari, but people call him Spam for short. (He has no clue why, but the name stuck like glue.)

He owned a pizzeria in Smash City, somewhat close to Smash Mansion. It was only a twenty minute drive from the shop to the Mansion, so the two only had forty minutes to work!

Spam quickly washed out his bath tub, and then threw in the crust ingredients in proper portions, and he and Snurckle, with a great degree of difficulty, got a giant egg beater in the room and turned it on inside the mixture.

They got into their relay positions, and started like crazy. Spam grabbed globs of dough about the size of cantaloupes, and stuck them on spinning plates nearby. He then tossed them to Snurckle, who, using his snout, shot pizza sauce, cheese, and pizza toppings onto them like a machine gun, and then threw them onto cookie sheets inside a great big oven. When it filled up to twenty pizzas, Spam used powerful fire magic to cook them fast.

They repeated the process five times, making twenty pepperoni pizzas, twenty supreme pizzas, twenty three-meat pizzas, and forty cheese pizzas.

"Whew…We have just an half hour left…We've made good progress, Snurckle!" Spam sighed happily, wiping off sweat.

"Ptoo…….." Snurckle said, shooting a chuck of mozzarella cheese into the air half heartedly.

"Yeah, I know. Now I have to go and start the moving truck up. It's been forever since we've had a haul this big!" Spam said.

"Guh." Snurckle said glumly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, I ordered one hundred pizzas, everybody!" Master Hand announced.

"YAY!" Everybody cheered wildly.

"I ordered twenty Pepperoni pizzas, twenty Supreme pizzas, twenty Three-Meat pizzas, and forty Cheese pizzas! Sound good?" Master Hand asked.

Everybody agreed.

"That's good." Master Hand said. "I hope you all enjoy, once the pizzas get here!

"YAY!" Everybody cheered again.

_I wonder why they're behaving so well? Am I just being paranoid?_ Master hand asked himself in his mind. He chanced a look upon Ness, and the boy was grinning ear to ear.

_I KNOW you're listening to my thoughts, boy. You be good._ Master Hand thought in his head. Ness' face fell a little, and he looked apologetically at M. Hand.

_That's better. Just be good, and have fun with your new friends._ MH thought.

_I think I'll turn in for the night. I've worried myself to the point of exhaustion. I AM a wuss._ MH thought. He floated off to his room upstairs

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

an hour later…….

Crazy hand hovered in front of the window, looking eagerly for the pizza delivery car to appear. He was soon rewarded when a giant moving van pulled up in the super long driveway, and a Shy guy and a Snifit popped out and opened the back of the van up. Crazy looked on eagerly as a couple more shy guys popped out the back, and started wheeling huge piles of pizza boxes to the front door.

"Master HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!" Crazy shouted. "THEY'RE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!"

"AH, SHADAP! I'M COMING!" Master hand shouted back. He floated down the stairs at top speed, and opened the door just as a panting shy guy collapsed on the porch, and had a big pile of boxes fall on him.

"Ouch." He yelled from under the pile, but it was barely audible.

"I'm sorry, I'll get those…" Master Hand said, levitating them with magic.

"Thanks." The shy guy gasped. He started to walk down and get another mountain of boxes, but MH stopped him.

"Crazy, go get another pile. You guys, wait here while my brother and I get the boxes in." Master hand said.

"Really? You guys are the nicest guys I'VE every seen!" the shy guy sighed happily. He waddle off and sat on a bench, and the rest of his crew followed. Master Hand and Crazy took five trips each, to get all of the boxes.

"Now…I have an offer for you boys." Master Hand said, after he and Crazy got all of the boxes in.

"Us?" All of the shy guys asked. There was one Snifit, but he said "Bleeb?"

"Yes, all of you." Master hand said. "How about you guys come on in, and eat pizza with us all? You guys worked your butts of, and now I think you should all be rewarded for it! Whadaya say?" Master Hand said. "I'll pay you guys the full thousand dollars if the pizza is top notch. If the pizza is…not the best, we'll settle for the five hundred you originally asked for."

"I don't know about you guys, but this sounds good to me!" Spam shouted happily.

"YAY!" The shy guys screamed. Snurckle settled with blurting, "BLEEB!"

"Come on in!" Master hand said, waving his hand welcomingly, and stepping out of the way as the squad of shy guys and a Snifit flooded in.

Master Hand floated back inside, and closed the door, and then went to the dining room.

His sight was greeted with a happy scene. Crazy was tossing pizzas like Frisbees, and the targeted people caught the boxes and began feasting on the pizza. Snurckle was running about, shooting confetti out of his shout while making happy gurgling noises.

"Well, I'll stick around. No way they'll want to be bad when they're so happy." Master Hand said out loud.

"Come, stay for the festivities!" Falcon said.

"I think I shall, for once." Master hand said.

Master H. went back to his seat, and watched as Kirby and Yoshi tap-danced.

_Let's hope we can stay happy like this, even in the darkest of times…_Master hand thought, before biting into a piece of pizza. It was the best he ever tasted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Guys, I have changed my mind about my offer." Master Hand said happily, before he saw the shy guys off.

"Um, I hope we are still getting paid…" Spam said nervously.

"You will be paid the thousand dollars, and I also have an offer for you boys." Master hand said.

"What is it?" Spam asked.

"Would you like to move your headquarters here, and live with us?" Master Hand asked hopefully.

"WHAT!?!?" Spam screamed. "THAT'S…THAT'S…"

"Durh furhbur!" Snurckle said.

"What about you guys?" Spam asked his partners.

They sat there, and discussed it in a group huddle.

"…If you promise we don't have to pay rent, and will pay for a part of the costs of our ingredients, then YES!" Spam said happily.

"Good, good!" Master hand said. "Firstly, there is no rent for living in this house, two, I would gladly pay for the ingredients half way. I was wondering…were you planning on giving us the pizzas for free?" Master Hand asked. He felt sick of himself for asking, but it was good to know in advance.

"…Pay half the ingredients price, and we'll sell ya pizzas for a dollar. Deal?" Spam asked.

"Deal!" Master hand agreed. He grabbed the shy guy's hand, but accidentally shock him up.

"ooogh…" He moaned.

"Bleeb!" Snurckle said happily, shooting out another cloud of confetti.

"Right, well, you guys go ahead and park your truck in the back, while Crazy-no, I fix up your rooms. And after that, I need to talk to you two, personally." MH said, pointing at Spam and Snurckle.

"Uh, we ain't in trouble, right?" Spam asked.

"No, no, I just have something important to tell you…" MH said mysteriously. "It's part of the reason I asked you two to stay here."

"Uh…right, well, see ya in a bit, after me and the men go and park the car!" Spam said, walking off the porch. Snurckle squeaked, and ran after him, but tripped and fell down the stairs.

MH closed the door, and went back inside.

_I hope I'm making the right decision…_

"Crazy! You have some rooms to make up!" Master Hand called out. At his left the dinner party was still in full swing. He didn't notice the shadow hiding in his own…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok, I stopped again. Too short? I apologize if it is so.**

**Well, expect another update, either later tonight, or sometime tomorrow.**

**Till next time, and thank you, all of you who reviewed! Many thanks!**

**OH! Wait! Spam, and Snurckle belong to Calderious! Credit for the two belong to him. Thanks again, Calderious! I hope you like the two silly little guys.**

**Well, til next time, everybody!**


	50. Secrets Revealed

**Ah…I'm sorry about the last chapter, slam422. I had to add those two shy guys, and set the stage for somebody else I forgot to add in.**

**Did anybody notice the shadow at the end?**

**Well, as you can tell from the title of this chapter, it is important to the plot. After this chapter, next one will be another chapter or two behind enemy lines, and then back to the mansion for more planning and other stuffs.**

**Well, I apologize again for the randomness last chapter. I hope this chapter more than makes up for it!**

**Well, let's get this show started! Bowser, disclaim!**

**Bowser: Aww! **

**Shining Riku only owns the rights to his OCs, which now he doesn't feel like mentioning! (You know. Use your BRAINS!) All materials used belong to their respective owners. Xanxi is the property of Xanxi, and Matt is the property of slam422. Spam and Snurckle are the property of Calderious. I stick to MY ideas like gorilla glue, and thou must ask for permission to useth them. If I accidentally used somebody else's idea at any time, I apologize. I will not claim ownership if somebody else has used the idea, so there.**

**Nice job! Now, let's go!**

**Bowser: (Sarcastically) Oh yeah, thanks! Whoop de doo!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS! ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS! GIT YER BUTTS INTO THE AUDITORIUM PRONTO!" Master Hand bellowed into the intercom. He didn't hear, but his shadow snickered, like it was barely able to contain itself.

He floated off upstairs to the auditorium, and waited for the smashers to flood in and find their seats.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm being tailed?" Master Hand asked himself. His shadow snickered more, but he still failed to notice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Is he always like that?" Lyon asked Erika curiously.

"I guess so…I only just recently joined the smashers." Erika replied truthfully.

"To be on the safe side, I'd say yes." Ephraim said.

They all shared a few laughs and a quick moment at abusing their boss, and then they hurried to the meeting room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"And just about…Now." Master Hand said. Sure enough, the doors slammed open, and the smashers flooded into the room.

"I knew you would do that." MH said.

"Sorry." Everybody apologized at the same time.

"I do not believe you, sillys!" Master hand guffawed. "Well, whether you people are sorry or not, you will be if you don't sit down. And this time, I am actually not joking…" Master Hand said gravely. "I decided to wait until we could all gather in here to speak. This room is better suited for that than the dining room. As to what I said about you people being sorry…We are all in very grave danger, and probably will be until we vanquish the evil in this universe."

"I'm here!" Crazy said, slamming the doors open again.

"Good…good." Master Hand said. "Now, I have to ask all of you to put away your silliness, because this is the worst time ever, to not be serious." Master Hand said.

Everybody took in a deep breath, and looked back up at Master Hand.

"Where to start…" MH said to himself.

"Well, I suppose I should all tell you my end of the story first, but only the important things. Long ago, it was prophesized that one person would find the power to rise from the depths of the void. No, let me start over."

"This whole universe is linked by the artifacts of power, which mostly, are the very hearts of life in certain worlds. One example would be the Triforce, another the crystal stars. Anyways, in the distant past, and evil warlock obtained these sources of power by taking over the worlds, step by step. He used the most underhanded techniques, and after he achieved domination, he set his underlings in the worlds to enforce his rule, and then he left the world, with the power in his hand. The power, being the heart of the worlds, kept the world alive. Once he removed them, the worlds died and passed on into nothingness. There was but one power the warlock desired, but it was not the power he had obtained. He used the powers of the artifacts to create a power like no other. By mixing light and dark, he created chaos, and born from that chaos came the power he seeked. Controls of the universe lay in his hand, but already his doom was nigh. He had broken the laws of the universe, and a rip in space and time was created by the powers of death. The rip opened a hole that led to the void, and using the Stone of Heresy, he absorbed the powers of death and became all powerful. By becoming the master of death, he sentenced himself to eternal torture and suffering. He used the powers he had obtained to extend his foul grasp over the whole universe.

But amid the darkness, there is always light. Using the small, yet powerful forgotten forces of the universe, a band of heroes rose from the ashes of the universe, and sought to oppose the dark lord and the powers of the void. They broke his hold on the various worlds, and used the various clues to pinpoint and assault his main hold.

These heroes, by joining together, shared each other's powers and became a power to rival that of the dark lord himself.

One of the heroes stepped up, and by using the powers of his friends, vanquished the dark lord and restored life to the worlds." Master hand said.

"Every world?" Mario asked curiously. "But-a wouldn't that-a mean this world has a heart too?"

"Hit the nail on the head." Master Hand said proudly. "Yes, indeed, this world has a heart. Can any of you guess what it is?"

"I would think that obvious." Zelda said, standing up. "I now know why you gathered us here, Master Hand. But…I wonder about one thing…For you to know so much, and to have it here, that would make you…"

"One of the heroes?" Master hand asked.

Zelda nodded.

"It is true." Master Hand said.

Almost everybody jumped up in shock, and made some sort of noise or something.

"M-Master Hand?" Luigi stuttered. "T-T-That would make you…Five thousand years old…"

"Ah, yet another shock of life." Master Hand replied in a joyful voice. "I may have lost my former power, but I still have the knowledge to defeat the dark lord.

What we need to do, is find those ancient powers!"

"And…what are they?" Bowser asked.

"The holy weapons." Master Hand said.

"Poyo…" Kirby said to Yoshi.

"Yoshi." Yoshi agreed.

"To begin with, the day I was late coming back from the rescues…I encountered the dark lord."

More screams.

"He is indeed back, and I fear he has learned the true secrets of the void. In other words, he has come back from the dead, to attempt domination again. The leader who had defeated him in times past…His name was Cress Albane. He used a weapon, that one of you in this room now posses. isn't that right, Lloyd?"

"What? You're kidding me." Lloyd said.

"No, he was the first user of the Eternal Sword." Master hand said. "I don't want to pop your bubble, Lloyd, but you are not the one who will duel with the dark lord."

"You are, Mario."

"A-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?" Mario screamed, jumping clean out of his seat and getting stuck in the ceiling.

"It was the same in the past…Cress was the one to unite the heroes, and this time, Mario unconsciously decided his fate by being the one to tie the heroes again."

"Mmmph!" Mario said from the ceiling.

"No, it was not Mario, but fate who decided he was to be hero. I knew time was short, when Lloyd began using the eternal sword. I, being the guardian of the Warrior's heart, gathered up the Smashers a few years ago, and first formed the Super Smash Brothers. I learned soon after it was a false alarm, and we disbanded. That was nine years ago. We regrouped six years ago, with a few new members, We got into big fights, and unfortunately, it was another false alarm. This time…I know it is the time that we join together, and vanquish the dark lord for eternity.

Every time we regrouped, I felt more power emanating from each of you. The more powerful you all become, the more powerful the Warrior's heart becomes. The more of you, the more power. With the legendary weapons, you all can unlock untold powers, and flood the Warrior's heart with power. If we do this right, Mario will become invulnerable against the dark lord."

"I…I…" Mario seemed to be at a loss for words.

"What…Whatever it takes, I'll do my best, for Mario!" Luigi said determinedly, standing up, and thrusting his fist into the air.

"It's to save the world, and make it the peaceful place it once was!" Peach stood up.

"To return the world to the state before it was destroyed…" Zelda put her hand in.

"To rise from the ashes, and rebuild anew…" Vyse put his hand in.

"To purge the universe of evil…" Pit put his hand in.

"And to save it, for all of time!" Roy put his hand in.

"You…All are more incredible, than the original light warriors, long ago." Master Hand sobbed.

"I…Know! Too…Beautiful! WHAAAAAAAA!" Crazy cried, tears pouring from his nonexistent eyes.

"I…Know you all have what it takes. Now, I must tell you the dark lord's name, he has been unknown for far too long." Master hand said.

"His name is Dhaos."

"So, you say this Dhaos came back from the dead?" Ganon asked.

"Yes, and since he is the lord of death as well, he brought back some of your enemies, since they are the most powerful of their time. Is that not right?" Master hand asked.

"Unfortunately, I have to agree." Lloyd grimaced.

"Oh, yes, you do know that Mithos Yggdrasil is alive again, yes?" Master hand asked.

"More and more everyday, I wish this was all a dream." Lloyd sighed, slumping dejectedly in his chair. "And no, Collette, don't pinch me."

Collette, who had her fingers out, smiled sheepishly, and put her hands back in her lap.

"Well, I hope you all are ready to face your worst nightmares again, because they have risen from the depths to help Dhaos with his ultimate dreams. At all costs, we must shatter his ambitions, and put him in his place." Master hand said.

"I think…That I can finally accept my destiny…" Mario said quietly. He sat there for a moment, and then jumped into the air with a shout.

"Count me in!" He cried. Everybody cheered, and Luigi patted his brother on the back and said.

"That's my bro! I know that, with you around, I feel that I can do anything, no matter how bleak the future is!" Luigi said.

"It is Palutena's wish that I help bring peace back to the universe." Pit said.

"Ah, another good friend of mine." Master hand said idly.

Everybody started at him a moment, before Samus broke the silence.

"Just HOW many people do you know?" She asked incredulously.

"More than you might think." He said knowingly.

"Did you happen to know the eight heroes of Elibe?" Hector asked.

"I did." Master hand said.

"How about Grado, and St. Latona?" Ephraim asked.

"Them, too." Master Hand said.

"I give up. You probably know every hero that existed in the past." Sora said.

"Not quite. Most of them, though, most certainly." Master hand said.

"Well, what do we do next?" Mario asked seriously.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

…**I don't know if I ended this chapter good, but it did indeed reveal stuff, yes?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next, they shall….NO, U HAVE TO KEEP READING IF YOU WANT TO KNOW!**

**Marth: Take a chill pill, dude.**

**Uh, oops. I lost it for a second, there.**

**Anyways, next chapter or so will be behind the lines, namely in Dhaos' lair!**

**Ganon: Gah, NOBODY matches my power! BWA HA HA!**

**Oh, yeah, by the way… I BEAT LoZ: Twilight Princess! OH YEAH! It was awesome! You did very good, Ganon! you were scary!**

**Ganon: I was? I'm happy! Yay!**

**Link: But I'm still better than you!**

**Ganon: Why, you little punk! Get over here so I can make you join the king of Squishes!**

**Fawful: I smell FINK-RATS!**

**Ganon: OH NOEZ! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU DEMON SPAWN!**

**(Ganon smashes Fawful again)**

**Ganon: That felt good. I'll leave you alone for now, Linky!**

**Link: (Sticks out Tongue)**

**Ganon: On second thought, start saying your prayers! **

**Link: EEEP!**

**(Ganon chases Link off to who knows where!)**

**Well, I guess I'll see you people next time, then! TA ta for now, peeps!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	51. The Dark Lord

**I figured none of you would know who Dhaos was. That was to be expected.**

**Anybody seen that Tales of Phantasia game? He's the main enemy on that game.**

**By far and wide, he's one of the most powerful enemies I have ever seen. He doesn't exactly look like he is, but BOY would you be sorely mistaken. He is quite fond of blasting people with a ray that makes them vanish, never to be seen again. It looks like a vaporizing ray that blows the people into a billion particles.**

**He's NOT nice.**

**Anyways, let's get going! WHOOOOOOOO!**

**Spoiler chappy! AGAIN! MAN, you people are lucky!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"…"

A portal opened up inside a very dark castle, inside of a throne room.

A tall, slightly thin man about a few inches taller than Ganondorf walked out of it, grinding his teeth angrily.

He had spiky blond hair that was held up with a thick red headband, and he had dark brown eyes. His mouth was a thin line, in his current state of anger, but his mouth is thin anyways. He had on a black suit, but it wasn't like a dress suit. It was simple, yet it caught the eye. His shirt was long sleeved, and at the end where his hands were, were white cuffs with intricate golden runes sewn on. He had on boots that were plated slightly with black metal, and they were also inlaid with runes similar to his cuffs. Around his neck were golden clasps that held on his big cape, and he also had a red and gold scarf that wrapped around his neck, and crossed his chest like an x. His cape was split down the middle, and it was really long, and flowing. The top of the cape was crimson, and edged with golden lining, and the underside of the twin cape was golden as well.

Right now, His eyes flashed with anger, and he lightly walked over to the throne and sat down. He looked about the room, and took in the sight.

It was about the size of the dining Room in the smash Mansion, and his throne was at the end of the room. A long, red carpet led from his throne right to the door. To his sides were the walls of the room, and along the walls were notches where normally statues would be, but a few of the sections were filled in with VERY specific objects.

To his left, the Triforce was placed in a hollow in the wall. Next to the Triforce the super happy tree (A little smashed) was unskillfully crammed in a section.

To his right the crystal stars were resting in hollows exactly like the triforce's spot. The Dreamland Star rod was also next to the crystal stars.

"…Hmmph." He grunted at the sight of the artifacts. It was a decent start, but he was far from finished.

He sat there for a few more moments. Surely, his underlings knew he was back by now. After a while, he decided they didn't know.

He began sending them messages via telepathy, and told them to go to the throne room.

The first person to enter the room was King Ashnard, of Daien. He was from the continent of Tellius, the very same place Ike was from.

"Well, now that I see you are here, hopefully, you have the medallion?" Dhaos asked him in a cold, inquisitive voice.

"Unfortunately, milord, no. Those blasted herons were nowhere to be found." Ashnard replied.

By now, the rest of the legion were inside the throne room.

"You know the price of failure. My powers are not to be wasted." Dhaos said blankly.

"But-But sir! I k-"

"You have proven yourself inadequate. If I need you for any reason in the future, which I doubt, I can find you in the void." Dhaos said while standing up. He was surrounded by an unstable grey aura.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ashnard yelled.

Dhaos' face was twisted in a cruel smile as he raised his palm, and aimed it at Ashnard's chest. Ashnard froze as Dhaos drained the antimatter from his body, and then Dhaos blasted him with a huge light blue, transparent beam of light. Ashnard's body disappeared in the flash of light, and his black silhouette became transparent, and his soul was blasted into micro fragments as he was sent to the void.

"…Shame. You people had best hope you've done your jobs, or you'll be joining him." Dhaos said with his palm still up in the air.

There was a clamoring as the band of criminals and evil beings brought a few of the pilfered artifacts forward.

"…I am impressed. I know only a few of you were sent out to do my bidding, but it seems only Galcian and Ashnard have failed me. Don't make me add any more names to that short list."

**SLAM**

The big iron doors slammed open, and a familiar silver haired man clad in black clothes walked down the middle path towards the throne.

"Ramirez. It's been a while. I would have thought you were dead, had I not sensed your life force." Dhaos said.

"I understand that my former liege, Galcian, failed his task. I hope that rule does not apply to subordinates." Ramirez said.

"If it did, the black knight would no longer be here. I would have to be stupid to destroy him. He has proven MOST useful."

"Really…Would I be useful, perchance, if I presented the power core of mute city?" Ramirez asked.

"Do you have it?" Dhaos asked.

"…" Ramirez smirked, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a glass sphere, but inside of it was a white glowing mass of pure energy.

"Good work. Place it on the pedestal next to the Triforce."

Ramirez walked over, and using his right hand, put the orb on a pedestal made of strange metals and components. The orb hovered over the center piece, as if it was floating above an air jet.

"Very well. We are a small step closer to achieving my goal, but we have a far ways to go. I have a thorn in my side, as you may all know too well." Dhaos said.

"**_Thossssssse ssssssssmassssssssshersssssss are a pain._**" Bonemeld hissed.

"I concur." Dhaos said. "I will delegate you…beings, at a loss for a better word, to doing two different tasks. One half of you will focus on destroying the smashers, and the other half will, with all due speed, collect the rest of the necessary sources. Those who perform the best, I will have them stay here for defending this dimensional castle. It would be absurdly stupid to underestimate the smashers, and leave this place unguarded. Time has, time and time again, proven that those both foolish and careless perish."

"Yes, lord!" Everybody said in various voices.

"Ah, yes…Those originally named my fallen angels, I realize it was not a smart move to give you the title without you earning it. All of you will start from scratch, and compete in a tournament for the right of the titles. Along with those titles, I grant you special powers, depending on what you are."

"This could be my chance…" A random person said.

"There are almost no rules in this tournament, but the few that I do have are very important. You are not allowed, under any circumstances, to kill your opponent. You are not allowed to steal their souls, or anything else that will incapacitate them, because I will do worse to the person stupid enough to disobey me."

"Y-Yesir!" almost everybody stuttered.

"Good. I will meet you all in the central room, then." Dhaos said idly.

Within a few seconds, the room was empty of life, besides himself.

He got up, and took his time getting top the door and out into the hall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well, short notes.**

**He's bad, isn't he? Dhaos?**

**Anyways, thank you, everybody, for the reviews! See ya next time!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	52. The Wet Bandits

**I didn't expect it, but slam422 actually knew of Dhaos! Kewl… Honestly, I wassn't expecting anybody to know him, so I'm psyched!**

**ANYWAYS! Enough of my idle, incomprehensible mutterings.**

**For those of you who loved chapter 8, prepare to fall out of your seat because of even crazier antics! And get ready to welcome another character…**

**I'm sorry, kbxshadow, but it isn't your OC yet. I promise I will get to that, but it will be at a more appropriate time.**

**Oh boy…I have some MAJOR pranks and accidents planned for this chapter! If I can't make you people die laughing this time, I don't know how to make ya die laughing!**

**So, ready to read, and maybe ready to change your pants in case you wet them?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Master Hand was worried.

VERY worried.

He knew he was being followed, but where was his pursuer?

He could occasionally hear a devilish little snicker, but he couldn't find the prankster!

He was STILL very worried.

Suddenly, there was muffled laughing, like the pursuer was aching fit to burst.

"Have I been talking out loud again?" Master Hand asked himself.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA HA HA HA!" The pursuer burst out laughing.

Master Hand was now SCARED.

"I have the feeling I am being chased by a…demon." Master Hand said. For a hand, he looked worried. VERY worried.

The hall was quiet now. Deathly quiet.

"I want my mommy…" Master Hand moaned.

More snickers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Master Hand screamed. He tore off down the hallway, but he didn't notice the small shadow that appeared to be riding his shadow's back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link, Ganon, Zelda, and Young Link were in the den, watching a movie.

"You know, you were a really good actor, Ganon." Link commented.

"I did better than I thought I would." Ganon admitted, stroking his chin.

"You should have kept the beard." Zelda said.

"Whatever." Ganon said.

Y. Link was too busy stuffing himself with more popcorn.

Bowser came in, with another massive tub of popcorn.

"Whatcha watching?" He asked between mouthfuls of salty goodness.

"Twilight Princess." Link said.

"Ohhhh..GOODY!" Bowser said. He leapt into the air, and landed in the middle of the super big couch.

**SNAP**

The couch split in half, and the two ends tilted to trap Bowser with two people on both of his sides.

"AHH! Gerof me!" Y. Link grunted from between Ganon and Bowser.

"Could you get off me?" Zelda asked link.

"Ah! _Thanks_, Bowser!" Link said sarcastically.

Bowser was too busy watching the movie to notice the mayhem.

"This stinks." Ganon said. A spring shot out of the cushion, and smacked him in the forehead.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ness locked the food up in the kitchen. No WAY on earth would the food bandits get it again.

He waited….

And he waited…

And he waited…

And he waited…

And he waited…

And he waited…

And he went to sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Food Bandits were no longer the food bandits. They were the WET bandits.

They were in the basement, in the plumbing division of the very bottom of the basement.

The ice climbers were bashing on the main water line, and were slowly cracking it with their wooden mallets. Yoshi was bombing the hard to reach pipes with eggs. Kirby had also drawn his hammer, and was working along with the ice climbers. Pikachu and Pichu were skull bashing pipes, and Jigglypuff used rollout.

They were accomplishing their task.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh, Man, that was a good movie!" Bowser said happily, stuffing even more of the buttery heaven in his mouth. "Mmm-MM! Scrumptious!"

"Yeah, I'm proud of it." Link said happily.

"I wasn't in it!" Y. Link pouted.

"Maybe next time." Zelda said.

**Bong! Clang! Ping! Yoshi!**

"Whuzzat?" Bowser asked.

"Probably the plumbers." Link said.

"I'll check." Ganon said.

"Me too!" Y. Link said. He had on a grin.

"Ok, if you two need us, we'll be on the rooftop." Link said, walking upstairs with Zelda.

"See you later…" Zelda said.

"Now, let's check this out…" Ganon said, rubbing his forehead.

"Why does it look like you have a target on your head?" Y. Link asked.

"It was a stupid spring…" Ganon replied gruffly, rubbing his sore head.

Little did the two know what was going on downstairs, well…maybe one knew.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ike was in the infirmary, still recovering from his nasty wound. Elincia was with him, just to keep an eye on him. She happened to be skilled with using staves, and was good at healing, but his wound was still beyond her skill.

C. Falcon was in there too, as he happened to be itching to ask Ike a question.

"Uh…Please forgive me, but could I have a private word with Ike?" Falcon asked Elincia.

"Of course. Please, let me know when you're finished." She said. She got up, and walked out of the room. She stopped at the very edge of the doorway, and listened in.

"I was wondering…Forgive me for being so blunt, Ike, but for a second that one time it looked like you liked Erika. It was just a feeling…though, ya know?" Falcon said.

"Oh…That. No…she just reminded me of Elincia, that's all."

"Oh… Ok, you can come back in now!" Falcon said.

_What was THAT about?_ Elincia thought as she walked back into the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mario and Luigi were snoozing in their double room, upstairs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Master Hand ran past Mario's room, screaming his head off. A trail of evil little snickers followed him.

"WHAT'S-A MATTA WITH-A HIM!?!?" Mario yelled from the doorway.

"Snizzle frizzy." Luigi muttered from his bed.

"I-a won't even a ask-a…" Mario yawned tiredly. He shut the door, and plopped back down on his bed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Marth was singing in the shower.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link and Zelda were on the rooftop, watching the sunset again. They had gotten even with Master Hand for spying on them that one time…

Crazy Hand, who was in a naughty mood, was spying on them. He wasn't as good as Master Hand, though. He slipped on a tile, and made a rapid scuffing noise.

The two lovers heard the noise, and Link had already drawn his bow, and Zelda had a ball of fire in her hand.

Crazy decided it was safe to make a run for it, but he didn't see the end of the roof. He fell off with a giddy yell, and he became a white splat on the ground below.

"That was…weird." Link said uncertainly.

"Aww…he made us miss the sun sinking." Zelda sighed.

It was true. The sun had sunk already, and now it was fairly dark, except for the reddish glow on the horizon.

"Well, let's get in before it gets chilly." Link said.

"What about Crazy?" Zelda asked.

"Oh…" Link said. He walked over to the edge, and pulled out a strange hand held device that had a really long chain, and a claw attached to the end. He cocked it like a gun, and then pulled a trigger, causing the claw attached to the chain to shoot down like a bullet, and grab onto Crazy. Link pressed the switch again, and reeled Crazy up like a fish.

"It hurts!" Crazy said dramatically.

"That's what you get for spying." Link replied smugly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Success!" Popo yelled, just as a huge pipe shattered and poured water into the basement.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said happily.

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed.

"Now we can have a swimming party!" Nana said.

"Heya, guys!" Y. Link called from below. "How's it going?"

"Almost finished!" Popo said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!??!" Ganon screamed in shock.

"Sorry, Ganon." Nana apologized. She chucked her hammer, and hit Ganon smack on the forehead, where the spring had hit earlier.

"We need to put him somewhere…" Popo said.

"How about the Den? Nobody's going to be in there for a while." Y. Link suggested.

"Ok!" Popo said. "You guys make up the finishing touches, while Nana and I take Ganon up to the Den!"

"Why us?" Nana asked.

"Because we're the strongest out of all of us." Popo said.

"Ok…"

"Heh, we'll be finished by the time you get back!" Y. Link said confidently.

"Yes, and while I'm up here, it's time for the coup de grace!" Popo said happily. He jumped up to the biggest pipe that led to all of the bathrooms, and he turned the wheel on it to allow maximum water passage to the bathrooms.

"There! That should be it! We need to get Ganon to the den, and fast!" Popo yelled as he jumped down from the ceiling. The water at the bottom of the room was already at his waist, and rising fast.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What the devil is happening?" Meta Knight asked himself. He was walking down the hallway, when a wave of water lapped his feet, and proceeded down the hallway and down the stairs. He was up on the fourth floor. There was another flood of water, and a very unhappy Marth was yelling angrily in Japanese. Apparently, he had just taken a shower, and gotten dressed, only to have the bathroom explode on him and wash him out.

Now Marth was cursing angrily as he was washed down the BIG flight of steps.

"I must investigate the cause of this." Meta Knight said to himself. Before he could move, though, a closet to his right opened up, and Ike and Elincia walked out.

"Oh my. I hope you weren't…" Meta Knight started saying.

"HECK, no!" Ike said hastily. "We were just stuffing Captain Falcon in here."

"Why?"

"He was being…Nosy." Elincia said.

"Oh. Next time you see him, tell him to behave, or he'll have me to watch out for." Meta Knight said, sprouting his wings.

"Uh…Right. See you later, then." Ike said.

_WHOOSH_

Meta Knight was off.

_Creak_

"What did I miss?" Falcon asked with a grin.

Ike gave Elincia a look, and both of them tackled Falcon at the exact same time, and the threesome went flying back into the closet.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"IT IS FINISHED!" E. Gad said in a victorious voice.

"It's finally finished?" Seth asked hopefully.

"About as finished as it's ever going to be." Tails said.

"It could still have a problem." E. Gad said. "If you experience any trouble, come back here and tell me what happened. I can probably fix it."

"Hey, thanks again, everybody!" Seth said happily. "If you need me, I'll be in the holographic battle arenas!" With that, he took off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth was running in the hallway, when a big tidal wave smashed into him, and knocked him down a staircase. He happened to see Marth there too, but he was Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It appears there has been a slight hiccough in our plan." Popo said. He was hanging from a pipe in the ceiling, and the water was just five feet below him. The water below him was at least thirty feet deep, and as dark as a cave.

"I think we've done enough damage for once." Nana said. "I think we should turn the water off." She swung up onto the top of her pipe, and turned the valve wheel to the bathrooms off.

She THOUGHT she turned it off. She turned it even more on, and the wheel snapped clean off!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!' She screamed. "I BROKE it!"

"Poyo!" Kirby said with a determined look.

"You'll stop it?" Nana asked.

"PoyO!" Kirby repeated. He valiantly jumped up onto the pipe, and where the water was leaking from the bathroom pipe, he clamped his mouth down like a leech.

Unfortunately, the pipe under his mouth broke at that exact second, and he inflated like a water balloon.

Kirby gurgled in surprise as he reached the size of a large pumpkin, and after another few seconds, was as big as a small car. The weight of the water made Kirby peel off the pipe, and splash in the water below. He released the stored up water from his mouth, and he shot around the room like a speed boat, bashing into various pipes and breaking them.

"…I have a feeling we are going to be in SO much trouble…" Y. Link said.

"Na! Ya think?" Popo said sarcastically.

"Poyo…" Kirby squealed weakly from below.

Suddenly, Jaws music began playing.

"Poy.." Kirby squeaked nervously.

"Yoshi!' Yoshi screamed. He pointed at a fin that was in the water, but the second he pointed at it, it disappeared in the murky depths of the water.

"POYO!" Kirby screamed. He shot out of the water, and clung to the ceiling like a cat.

"I would say It was ok, but it really isn't." Popo said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_I can't believe I was careless enough to let them see my wing. _Meta Knight thought. He was underwater, looking at the naughty wet bandits from behind his steel visor.

_I must say, though. This IS fun._

_But then…What IS fun?_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mario and Luigi were snoozing on their nice, comfy…FLOATING BEDS!?!?!

"A MAMMA-MIA!" Mario screamed. He jumped off his springy bed, and accidentally lodged his head in the ceiling, causing more water to flood into the room.

Luigi was unfazed.

"Mmmph!" Mario yelled from the ceiling.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link and Zelda were walking in the hallway on the fourth floor, when they both noticed the floor was wet.

"Oh no." Link said.

"This isn't good…" Zelda said.

Link instantly changed into his Zora's armor in a blink of an eye, and had already put his iron boots on.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked.

"Going to find out what happened, and FIX it!" Link said. He tried to run off, but tripped because of his heavy shoes, and fell down the stairs.

Zelda couldn't help but giggle, as Link fell down the stairs, yelling in hylian.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shockwaves from something heavy hitting the floor caused Mario's head to come loose, and he landed on top of the sleeping Luigi. Luigi finally woke up, and saw the flooded room.

"MAMMA MIA!" Luigi screamed. He jumped up, and shot clean through the ceiling.

"This is-a crazy…" Mario moaned.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link hit the bottom of the stairs, and was being washed down a hallway which led to another flight of stairs! He was going so fast, he couldn't change direction, and therefore, shot through a bedroom door, causing more water to flood out!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Mario yelled as he shout out of the room on Luigi's bed.

Link shot his clawshot at Mario, and grabbed the plumber before the bed went down the stairs.

"Thanks…" Mario sighed in relief.

"What the heck is going on down there?" Link said nodding toward the basement.

"How would i-a know? I've-a been sleeping!" Mario replied in a distressed voice.

"Well, we're both going down there to explore, then." Link said.

"Don't forget me!" Luigi said as he walked up and dusted plaster off his hat.

"Yeah! I-a think we can do it!" Mario said.

"Then let's go!" Link said. The trio ran to the stairs, and went down. Link tripped.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meta Knight chuckled silently to himself as he stuck his right wing above water again. He could hear the little smashers above screaming in terror as they tried to get away.

_This, my friends, is payback time for you misbehaving._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ooohh…My head…" Ganon groaned as he stood up.

"What happened?" He asked himself. He looked around, and found out that he was back in the den.

"I would love to leave." Ganon decided. He walked to the door, and tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. It was one of those doors that swung outwards.

That was when he realized the floor was wet.

"Oh no…I'M FLOODED IN!" He screamed. Suddenly, the floor shook like an earthquake!

"EARTH…..QUAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" He yelled. The shaking made him fly into the back of the room, right under the plasma screen.

One particularly large shake made the screen fall off the ceiling, and smash him underneath.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bowser was riding his bed down the river that was the staircases and the hallways.

"Oohh...This is much fun!" He yelled. His bed tipped over the edge of the fourth floor staircase, and he had six floors to go!

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" He yelled as he flew down the rapid river.

He cheered as he flew down the halls at about twenty miles per hour, and hit sixty before leaving the third floor.

He passed Sonic, who was furiously trying to get above water, but he was stuck…

It was Obvious…

Sonic could not swim.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mario, Link, and Luigi screamed as a speeding bed slammed into them, and sent them flying down the staircase into the basement. They bumped down a lot, and then flew waaaaaaaaaaaaaay off the staircase, and hit the floor with a particularly hard THUMP.

Only it was a splash.

"WHeeeee!" Bowser said.

Mario, Link, and Luigi painfully got out from under the bed, and limped towards the next staircase, which led to their objective.

"Oh….MAN! Is it over?" Bowser whined.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What was that about?" Link asked Luigi.

"I wouldn't know." Luigi replied.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sonic let loose a bunch of bubbles, and sank.

He wasn't a cat, but he did have nine lives. He had eight left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok, that was my crazy chapter!**

**Didja like it? I know it was random, but I had to have something funny!**

**Next chapter: Do the smashers ever get the water out of their house? What became of Sonic? Who's Master Hand's pursuer, and why do they torture him?**

**Find out, next time!**

**Well, see ya then, everybody!**

**And thank you for the reviews, everybody!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	53. An Old Friend, and an Old Foe

**I am Back. Too bad nobody's commented on the shadow. Tsk tsk.**

**I thought some of you might have noticed by now…**

**ANYWAYS! this shadow…is going to be a new smasher. I would love to see how you people respond.**

**Anyhoo, let's get started, and finish this rather…wet mess.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Zelda was walking down hallways, after casting Nayru's love. Now she could walk without getting wet.

Master Hand came shooting down the hallways, trying desperately to get away from something. Zelda could hear a cloud of snickers and laughter follow him.

"That…Voice…I wonder…" Zelda thought out loud. She ran after Master Hand, and slowly gained on him, as he was tiring out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mario, Link, and Luigi were in water that was four feet deep, and Mario was floating because he was too short to touch the bottom.

"Judging by the rush of water, most of it's coming out of here." Link stated.

"Then we just have to get in there and fix it!" Luigi said.

Right as he said this, Sonic drifted down the staircase river, and swirled in the water next to them. He had x's in his eyes.

"A-wake up!" Mario said. He swam over to sonic, and slapped him until he was conscious. Sonic choked up a lot of water, and then looked at the three.

"What happened?" He asked looking around.

"We were about to find out, when you floated along." Link said.

"Oh…I remember seeing Bowser shoot by on a bed…but that was up on the third floor."

"That would explain him landing on us." Luigi said.

"Ouch." Sonic said.

"Anyways, you think you could-a help us fix whatever happened?" Mario asked hopefully.

"Naa…I wouldn't be any help…Besides, I HATE water." Sonic said.

"Sorry to hear that…" Luigi said. "Well, we'll be back in a bit, then. Hey, Link?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we can get down there because of the current coming out. You'll have to drag us down there."

"I figured." Link said. "Ok…You two hold on tight, because here we go!" Mario and Luigi jumped onto Link back, and Link began going under.

"Wait!" Sonic yelled. "I don't know how much of a use I'll be, but I'll go!"

"Then hop on." Link said. Sonic hopped onto his back, but another interruption kept the from going in.

The unconscious bodies of the wet bandits shot out of the hole like cannon balls, the current was so fast, and Link and his partners were knocked backwards. Meta Knight followed, but he was still conscious, and he flew about the room after uncurling in midair. He flew down in front of Link, and landed in the water.

"Do you four plan on going down there?" He asked.

"Yes, we have to-a fix the pipes!" Mario said determinedly.

"Then I may as well come along. The floor below is cracked because of something beneath it. I had to rescue the little ones first, but now that I am not occupied…"

_SHING_

Meta Knight drew his sword, and cut the water in front of him.

"…whatever it is will be sorry."

"The midgets will be ok, drifting about, right?" Link asked.

"They will. They are floating face up, and they didn't have any time to inhale any water. We must hurry, before the beast breaks free and attacks!" Meta Knight said urgently.

"Right, well, grab on. This'll be a rough entry." Link said.

Meta Knight grabbed Link's back, and Link walked down the stairs into the bottom floor of the basement. The current was really strong, and it would have pushed them all back out, if it wasn't for Link's iron boots.

A good look about the room showed it was about as big as a basketball stadium, with various pipes, electrical wires, and other things.

Currently, the lights were off, and various silhouettes of objects floated about in the current. Everybody struggled to hold onto Link as he braved the current, and walked out into the blackness in the huge room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Din's Fire!" Zelda yelled. She created a wall of fire in front of Master hand, and he bounced off it and into the knee deep water.

"Save me!" He cried desperately.

"…Midna, it's good to see you again, but when the heck did you sneak in?" Zelda asked nothing in particular.

"Who ARE you talking to?" Master hand asked incredulously.

He screamed and jumped away when his shadow spoke.

"It would appear I have been found out…" The mischievous voice replied smugly.

A little figure popped loose from Master Hand's shadow, and solidified in midair.

The little person was about two feet tall, if she were standing on the ground. Midna wore a mask with strange runs on it that covered her head sort of like a headband, but the front had a part that covered almost all of her head, and her left eye. Her eyes were orange, but you could only see her right eye, as her left was covered by the odd grey mask. She had a tiny nose that was barely more than a rounded bump, and her mouth was in a smile at the moment. Her body was mainly a creamy black color, but her upper left right chest, and the lower part of her face was white. Her right leg was also white, below the knee. She had orange hair with a green ribbon tying the ends of her hair together.

"Well, how nice to meet you…Master Hand, was it?" Midna asked, smiling and showing tiny tapered fangs on her upper jaw.

"Y-yes, that is me. I guess it's nice to meet you two."

"Let me properly introduce you two. Midna, this is Master Hand, my boss, and Master Hand, this is Midna, the Twilight Princess." Zelda said.

"Oh, now I know who you are!" Master Hand said.

"I was hoping you might." Midna said.

"Um, do you have a particular reason for following me around all day? Forgive me if I am skittish, as I thought I was being followed by a demon all day…" Master hand said.

"Well, I'm not a demon, but I am sorta close to that…But yes, I do have a specific reason to be here. I was wondering if you were still…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I don't see anything." Link said.

"Me either!" Mario said.

"How are we talking and breathing underwater?" Luigi asked.

"Plot hole, most likely." Meta Knight said knowingly.

"Does it matter?" Sonic asked. "I'm just happy I don't have to breathe in a bubble every five seconds!"

**BUMP**

"Ok, I felt that one." Links said warily.

"That would be the monster." Meta Knight said.

"Any idea what it is?" Sonic asked.

"No, it has yet to show." Meta Knight said.

"The current's getting stronger…" Luigi grunted.

"Mamma mia!" Mario cried.

**Bump**

**Bump**

**Bump**

**BOOOOOOOM!**

The pavement in front of them blew outward, and Link had to step back to avoid getting everybody smashed by stone.

Ten clear, jelly like tentacles came out of the mud, and an eyeball floated up the middle of one, like it was a tube.

"AH!" Sonic bubbled.

"…Morpheel!" Link said grimly.

"We can beat him, yes?" Meta Knight asked.

"I could handle it myself, but if you guys want to help, I won't stop you!" Link said.

He dropped everybody, but the current stopped!

"What…? Oh no!" Luigi yelled. He pointed at the staircase, and it was blocked by the debris!

"Let's get this-a show going!" Mario said, swimming at the eel.

Link grabbed Mario with the clawshot again, and pulled him back.

"Let me do this first." Links said. He shot his clawshot at the eye, and pulled it right out of the jelly!

He reeled it in, and Meta Knight instantly slashed at it at sonic speed. Sonic beat up on it with punches and kicks, and Mario and Luigi both charged up their smash attacks.

"Thunderhand!"

"Firebrand!" They cried.

Mario's fireball fizzled out, but Luigi's blast of electricity made the eye shoot away like a cannon ball, and he accidentally shocked everybody else too.

"Ooops, sorry!" Luigi apologized sheepishly.

The eye floated back into the jelly tentacles, and the tentacles receded into the mud.

"Here it comes…!" Link yelled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"…Hiring?" Midna asked.

"Oh, you mean you want to join the smashers?" Master hand asked.

"Yes."

"Well! What an honor! Yes, I would love for you to join, but my paperwork is probably all soggy now. I'll have to register you later, but welcome!" Master hand said exuberantly.

"Nice! Now…What do we do about this water?" Midna asked.

"That would be a good thing to do. We need to get rid of this water." Zelda said.

"Where are Mario and Luigi?" Master hand asked.

"Them?" Midna said. "They're downstairs with Link, Meta Knight and Sonic."

"How do you know?" Zelda said.

"I paid attention to things while riding Master hand around." She said in an annoying I-know-it-all voice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The water shockwaves knocked everybody off balance, and a HUGE eel shaped body with an anemone shaped head. The mouth had fleshy flaps that sucked water in like a vacuum, and it shot out of the mud, and way into the upper parts of the room.

The Morpheel was about as long as four busses, and just as thick as one.

"I hope you people can swim fast, because I'm not waiting!" Link said. He crouched, and rocketed off into the darkness, after the boss.

Meta Knight didn't say anything, but sprouted his wings, and took off after him, at perhaps an even faster speed.

Mario and Luigi linked arms, and Sonic held onto their shoulders while the two plumbers took off at a reasonably fast speed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"They're right down there." Midna pointed at a flooded staircase.

"Really? I hope they don't drown." Master hand said.

"We should help these smashers first…" Zelda said. She looked at the unconscious wet bandits floating about.

"These guys will have a LOT of explaining to do. I'll take these guys to the infirmary, but I leave you two responsible for finding somebody that can remove these rocks." Master hand said. He snapped his fingers, and made the wet bandits, and himself, disappear.

"Well, it looks like we're working together once again." Zelda said happily.

"It's been far too long…" Midna said. "By the way, do you know of anybody that could help? I suggest we get about three people, each of them at least very strong, or with some type of explosive."

"As good an idea as any. Wario fits the strong part. We could get Samus here, and maybe that new Matt guy." Zelda said.

"Ok! Let's find them!" Midna said. They both wet up the stairs hurriedly, and went to look for help.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link still had the double clawshots from his most recent adventure, so he used that to his full advantage. He fired his right claw at the eel's eye, and his other claw at the Mario brothers and Sonic. Meta Knight caught the claw aimed at the eye, because it missed, and attached it to a fin, and Link pulled himself and the other three over to the eel's back.

"Now what do we do?" Luigi asked.

"Find the eye, and attack it with your best available attack!" Link said. "The eye should be close to the head region, right below one of the tentacles. Be careful."

"Of course!" Sonic said. He took off, running along the back of the eel towards the head.

"Ok, See you guys at the head!" Meta Knight said. He swam off again.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said.

"Oy yea!" Luigi said.

Luigi and Mario slowly climbed the eel by grabbing its scales, and using them as a ladder.

Link, who was ahead, grabbed them with both of his clawshots, and pulled them along with him as he walked on the eel's back. Sonic slipped off, so Link used his left claw shot to grab him, and pull him back up.

"Look out!" Luigi yelled.

Everybody looked forward, only to see a mess of pipes scraping the back of the eel. They dived to the sides, and off of the eel to avoid getting run through on one of the pipes. Link removed his iron boots to quit sinking, and he grabbed Mario, Luigi, and Sonic with his clawshots as they fell, and pulled them back up. He took a clean shot at Morpheel's eye, and pulled himself, along with his four partners, over to the eye.

Link dropped one of his clawshots to pull out his sword, and he repeatedly stabbed the eye as Mario and Sonic punched and kicked. They jumped away as Luigi blasted the eye with a huge blast of electricity, and Link used his remaining clawshot to pull himself back over.

"Now what do we do?" Sonic asked as he and the Mario brothers sank to the bottom of the room.

"We find the other clawshot!" Luigi said determinedly.

"There it is-a!" Mario pointed.

It was sinking into the hole the Morpheel came out of!

Luigi used his green missile attack and he luckily got a misfire. He didn't catch on fire, but he shot like a torpedo, and he caught the clawshot before it fell out of reach.

Luigi shot it at the Morpheel's eye, and he got lucky again! It hit, and stuck. Link was swimming away, because he had accidentally dropped his sword when the eel bucked.

Luigi hit the eye, and reeled himself in, but he accidentally charged his Thunderhand. A big glowing surge of lightning went down the chain, through the claw, and into the eel's eye!

The eye rolled wildly as the eel sank, and it finally rested on the pavement of the floor below. The water started leaking as the hole drained, and the eel turned black and exploded into antimatter particles.

"Well, good job, Luigi!" Link said. He started clapping.

"Thanks! You all did well too!" Luigi said, as he tossed the clawshot back to Link.

"Now, what do we-a do?" Mario asked.

"Well, maybe the eel left something behind. Let's look about for anything unfamiliar." Meta Knight said.

"Where were you the whole time?" Link asked.

"I couldn't swim fast enough…" Meta Knight replied shamefully.

"That's ok, but if you need help, just ask for it." Sonic said. "No use in doing things yourself, when you can get help!"

"I understand. I will make sure to ask next time." Meta Knight said, making his wings disappear.

"Now…How-a do we get out?" Mario asked.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Ahh!" The five of them yelled as the debris around the staircase blew in. The five ducked as stuff flew overhead.

Matt, Samus, and Wario walked in.

"WHA HA HA! You lily livers couldn't have done it without my help!" Wario boasted.

"Ah, shadap." Matt replied in an exasperated voice. "We could have done it without you, all right."

"There will be more exploding objects if the two of you don't hush." Samus said threateningly.

Matt, who was much wiser that Wario, stayed quiet.

Wario, who was very foolish, said, "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

Samus, without even aiming, shot a missile from over her shoulder, and hit Wario right on the belly.

She was rewarded with a loud blast, and a yell as Wario shot backwards and bounced off a wall.

"What was that all about?" Midna asked as she drifted down lazily.

"Midna!?!" Link yelled in shock.

"Nice to see you too." Midna said with a smile.

"I thought you couldn't come back!" Links said.

"I have my ways…Why else would I do something like _that_?" Midna said.

"Yeah, I guess…" Links said.

"Anyways, I heard you guys talking about finding something? If you want something, look over there." She replied, pointing over where the eye exploded.

"Now why didn't I see that before? Meta Knight said as he walked over to it and picked it up.

It was a piece of a grey mask.

"I'll take that." Midna said. Her hair suddenly turned into an orange hand made of energy, and she stretched it over and grabbed it right out of Meta Knight's hand.

"What is it?" He asked, unfazed.

"It's a fused shadow." She said.

"What's that?"

"Master Hand will explain in tonight's meeting." She said.

"Then that will have to do. If any of you need me, I'll be leafing through a notebook for some people that cam repair water damage." Meta Knight said. He sprouted his wings, and took off.

"Uh, that was a fun battle, guys, but I need to go and help out with stuff." Sonic said.

"Ok, see you-a later!" Mario waved as Sonic shot off.

"Well, what do we do now?" Luigi asked.

"Me, you, and-a Wario will fill in this-a hole, and re-cement it. After that, we can get some other plumbers to fix the pipes. We-a just don't have the stuff." Mario said.

"WHAT!!?" Wario screamed. "Why me?!?!"

"Because you're strong." Luigi said.

"Ok, well, Midna and I will be upstairs with Master hand. He's in the infirmary with the wet bandits…" Zelda said.

"Ok, well, toodles for now." Midna waved. She warped herself and Zelda away.

"Huh…Now, let's-a get busy, and Help Master hand by fixing this hole." Mario said.

"Whaaaaa……" Wario moaned, before grabbing big chunks of rock and throwing them into the hole.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Next chappy, Master hand will explain the next leg of the smasher's quest.**

**Can you guys guess what they'll have to do next?**

**Tell me in a review, if you feel like it.**

So, did you like me putting that one boss in from Twilight Princess? I thought it was pretty cool, but it was too easy to beat on the game, for me.

Well, see ya next time, everybody, and thank you for reviewing, slam422!

-Shining Riku-


	54. The Next Step

**Well, what's Master hand up to now? Find out zis time!**

**Zis is only an idle comment, but reviewing seems to have slowed up a little. BUT, I am ok with dat. As long as I know you people are enjoying the story, I'm fine.**

**Anyways, I'm sure you peeps wanna know what happens next, yes? If so, keep reading below, and do enjoy! Ah…this isn't exactly a funny chapter. It's more of a 'planning' chapter. So, it's the planning before the leaping, if you get what I mean.**

**Let's get rolling!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS! ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS! MOVE YOUR KEISTERS TO THE AUDITORIUM ASAP! OR ELSE!" Master Hand bellowed into the intercom.

"Wow, good job!" Crazy commented. "You sure know how to threaten!"

"Ah, Shadap." Master Hand said. "I'll show you how good I am…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"He likes doing that, doesn't he?" Midna asked Zelda.

"Yes, he does. EVERY time." Zelda said.

"I guess I'll have to get used to it." Midna shrugged.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Minutes later, everybody was back in the auditorium, but they were silent, as they knew this was a special, and important meeting.

"All right, as you all know, we have a BIG mess on our hands." Master hand said.

"You mean the mansion?" Falcon asked.

"No, I'm not worried about that right now." Master hand said. "Am I the only one who knows how dangerous Dhaos is?"

"Yes." Everybody replied in unison.

"O…k…It would appear I have some describing to do. Better yet, I have updated the hologram battle arenas with my memory. You all can travel to the Final Destination, and fight a 'safe' hologram of him. Anybody brave enough?" Master hand said.

"I'll give it a shot." Midna said determinedly.

"And I as well." Meta Knight said.

"I need a challenge." Samus said.

"Uh…Can I try? I need to become stronger!" Luigi said.

"Ok, then. Step up on the warp pad, and I'll control the battle." Master hand said. Samus, Midna, Meta Knight, and Luigi all stepped up to the teleporter, and they appeared on the screen that displayed battles.

"Now, keep in mind, you four, you can't be killed here, so don't be afraid to get KO'd. I'll give each of you one life, and Dhaos one too. I'll be impressed if you can beat him." Master Hand replied amusedly.

"Twenty lives against one…? I have a sudden feeling we aren't going to do so well." Midna replied thoughtfully.

"We must give it our best try. We can only improve by learning from our mistakes." Meta Knight said.

"I will not lose." Samus said.

Luigi didn't say anything, but he struggled to keep from panicking.

"I-I must brave my fear…" Luigi said finally. He loosened up a little, and stopped quivering. His will finally seemed to win out.

Suddenly, the arena went dark, and the only light came from the platform below.

They could vaguely hear Master hand yelling at Crazy hand, but the arena stayed dark.

"I wonder what that was about." Meta Knight said.

"Wouldn't know." Midna shrugged.

"I would assume Crazy's been messing with switches again." Samus said.

"Here he comes!" Luigi yelled.

A grey swirling portal opened up out of thin air. Dhaos walked right out of it, and merely looked at the smashers.

"Uh…Hello?" Midna said nervously.

"Hmmph." Dhaos grunted. He looked at them with scornful eyes. You could tell what he was thinking. 'Weaklings.'

"I'll show you!" Samus shouted angrily. Before she could do anything, Midna caught her arm, and said.

"Don't lose you head because of a stupid hologram. Try attacking him, and watch what he does." Midna suggested.

"…Fine." Samus sighed. She took a deep breath, and aimed her cannon at Dhaos, and launched a missile.

It flew at him at top speed, but he merely sidestepped it at the last second, and caught it.

"WHAT!!?" Samus cried in shock.

Dhaos smirked, and threw it back at them. They ducked as the rogue projectile flew over their heads, and exploded.

"That was enlightening." Meta Knight said.

"Now you see what I mean, right?" Midna asked.

"Yes, I do." Samus replied gruffly. "Let's see how he likes my light beam."

Samus switched her beam to light, and fired a beam of light at Dhaos again.

He held up his palm, and absorbed the energy in his hand, and then twirled around and aimed his other palm at her. The same beam of light, only a lot stronger and faster, shot from his palm and split into a dozen rays. The smashers put up their shields to block the attack, but they all were knocked off. They got back on with little difficulty, and Samus switched to her ice beam next.

Dhaos just swatted it aside carelessly.

Samus tried her Annihilator beam, but Dhaos caught the beam and absorbed it.

"Hmm. He seems to be immune to chaos energy. Let's avoid using such attacks unless absolutely necessary." Midna said. "Let's try normal attacks now. GO!"

They all dashed at Dhaos at the same time, but he warped behind them and ducked. He swung his hand outward, and hit Meta Knight with the thin side of his right hand. Meta Knight blocked with his sword in a blink of an eye, and the sent an energy wave at him. Dhaos summoned up a white barrier, and the energy blade merely turned into energy for Dhaos to use. Luigi used his green missile attack, and got a misfire. Dhaos sidestepped, and then blasted Luigi with a light blue beam.

Since it was a hologram, Luigi couldn't be vaporized, so he got blasted off the stage really far. He used his Green Missile attack again, and got another misfire. He managed to get back on the stage, but just barely.

Meta Knight swooped down like a bat, and slashed at Dhaos at least twenty times every swoop, but Dhaos seemed to speed up, and effortlessly block each and every swipe with just his hands. He swatted Meta Knight out of the air, and warped right next to him when he landed. He sweep kicked, sending Meta Knight into the air, and then he hit him with a focused beam of light. Meta Knight exploded, and went flying off the top boundaries, and he became a star in the background.

Dhaos spun around, and slammed his hands on the ground. A black oozy wave of darkness erupted in a line towards Samus, but she blasted it with a fully charged light beam. She followed up with a seeker shot, which split into five missiles and they all hit Dhaos at the same time. He reversed the directions of the missiles with some unknown type of magic, and they blew up away from him. Samus dived to the side to avoid a stray missile.

Luigi jumped at Dhaos, and tried to karate chop him, but he warped out of the way, and hit him fifty times in one second. Luigi's damage counter was already up at five hundred percent, and Dhaos finished him off with a light charged drop kick. Luigi became a star.

Midna, having taken no action yet, decided she had observed enough. She melted into a shadow, and disappeared into the ground. She pulled Samus underground before Dhaos could finish her off with a chaos beam. Midna let Samus go after the attack subsided, and she remained below the ground to plan how she could attack and get a few hits on him.

Samus quickly went to works with a drill kick, but Dhaos blocked with his palm again. Samus used his hand as a platform to kick off from, and she had to wavedash to avoid a dark beam. When she landed, she rolled to the side to avoid a dark wave, and then she went into morph ball mode. She rolled right over, and planted a power bomb, and then she used her booster ball to roll away really fast.

Dhaos stood there, and focused his energy on the bomb. Just as it exploded, he covered it in an indestructible barrier, and he contained the blast in time and froze it. He moved it over to Samus, and unfroze it. She could do nothing as the white hot explosion enveloped her and sent her flying off the stage, where she exploded.

Dhaos smirked.

_**BZZZT**_

He was enveloped by a surge of orange electricity.

"Hello. Nice to see you, _Dhaos._" Midna said menacingly. She barred her fangs, and released her attack.

Since his time powers were frozen, Dhaos could do nothing as Midna warped time, and tackled him two hundred times in five seconds. The energy imprisoning him finally wore off, and he merely shrugged the attack off. He aimed his index finger at her, and she couldn't move. He spun around again, and fired another thin beam of exploding light at her. The beam hit here right in the chest, and made her fly off the arena. She also exploded.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was a flash, and the four smashers fell off the warp pad, exhausted.

"See? What did I tell you?" Master hand said. "Being confident, brave, or smart isn't going to save your butt, unless you have the proper weapons." Master Hand said. "Have I made my point?"

"Yes…" Luigi groaned.

"Now, let's see the battle results." Master hand said.

"Ok…Dhaos's damage at the end of the battle was zero. He inflicted four thousand damage total, and the fight length was one minute.

"I feel useless." Meta Knight said sadly.

"Poyo…" Kirby said as he ran up. He patted Meta Knight on the back, and spoke more gibberish.

"I…Don't know what you just said, but I can tell you are trying to cheer me up." Meta Knight said.

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed.

"Very well. I await our plans." He replied. He flew to his seat, and heaved a huge sigh. Kirby floated over, and then released his air, and landed with a boing on his seat.

"For the first time in my life, I could do absolutely nothing…" Samus said in a blank voice.

"I know what to expect now…" Luigi said in a hopeless voice.

"I never battled before, but I helped Link…Sorry I didn't do anything…" Midna apologized.

"It's fine…We couldn't do anything anyways…" Samus said.

"Don't feel so bad, everybody." Master hand said. "We can win, I know it. We're just a long way from accomplishing our goals…"

"He was just…too strong…" Zelda said. "Do we even really stand a chance?"

"Not yet, you don't." Master hand said. "With your legendary weapons and everything, our chances of victory will greatly increase. Dhaos has no protection against these special weapons. They're blessed, and Dhao's power, which is death, stands little chance against it."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get the stuff!" Falcon said.

"Whoa, hold your horses. The equipment is spread across many worlds, and is very hard to find. We will have to split up into very tiny groups to gather the items quickly, and some of us may have to go alone." Master hand said.

"How many items are there?" Ganon asked.

"I can't remember. We had a lot, but we didn't have them all. If we get them all, we have even better chances of winning."

"Great. What's a good estimate of how many weapons there are?" Vyse asked.

"Hmm…could be a hundred or more." Master hand said.

Everybody gasped in shock at the absurd number of items.

"And you want us to go and collect them all?" Marth asked incredulously.

"Yes, I do." Master hand said.

Jigglypuff fainted and deflated.

"Pyo!" Kirby screamed.

"Mamma mia…" All of the Italian plumbers sighed at the same time.

"Before we make any decisions, we must first search the Library of the Ancients." Master hand said.

"You mean the long lost library of knowledge?" Zelda asked. "From what I understand, it was lost along with the Temple of Time, in times past."

"That place? I got the Master Sword there." Link said. "There's a strange portal that goes back to the Temple of Time."

"You're absolutely sure?" Master hand asked.

"Yeah, it's in the sacred grove in the lost woods." Link said.

"Just as I remembered…Now it's in ruins, you say?" Master hand asked.

"Yes…It's strangely beautiful there. It's sort of a sad place, like its had better times…" Link said.

"Hmm…I have decided. Link and I, with a few others, will travel to the Temple of Time, and find the library. Once there, we will locate the map tome, which is the book inscribed with the locations of the legendary weapons. The rest of you, under Crazy Hand, will stay here, and make sure nothing happens while we are gone. Once we get back, Crazy and I will translate the book, and then we will continue planning after that point. Understand?" Master Hand asked.

"So, you want me to pick who comes with us?" Link asked.

"Yes. You know the place best, since you were the first to visit in five thousand years." Master Hand said.

"Ouch. No wonder the place was so decrepit." Link said.

"I'm just surprised the place is still there, after all of these years." Master hand said.

"Ok, then. See you in the entrance hall?" Link asked.

"No, meet me up in my office with your team." Master hand said.

"Ok. See you there!" Link said before Master hand warped off.

"Now…which of you should I take?" Link asked himself as he stood on the stage before the smashers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Alrighty, everybody. Exciting, so far?**

**The library of the ancients is a place from final fantasy V, so I don't own the place. The concept of the void also belongs to FFV, but I own the Stone of Heresy, the legendary weapons I have in mind, and my plot and OCs.**

**The term, "Holy weapons" belongs to game2002, where he had them in his story, Darkling. Speaking of which, I still need to finish it…**

**Matt belongs to slam422, Xanxi belongs to Xanxi, Spam and Snurckle belong to Calderious, and that's all I can think of now. I still have one OC to add, so credit will be given when the time comes.**

**Well, with that said, adieu, and review!**

**-Shining Riku-**

**One minor note. In my story, when you think, "Hyrule", Think Twilight Princess Hyrule. THAT Hyrule is so much prettier, and awesome looking than the Ocarina of time one.**

**Anybody played TP? It's so awesome...**


	55. The Lost Woods

**Ok, everybody ready for the Temple of Time arc?**

**Is my plot interesting thus far? Vaht do thou peeps think?**

**Now, it is time for it to start. Ganon, curtains!**

**Ganon: You're kidding me…My luck is Bad! Most likely, I'll hurt myself doing even the most simplest thing!**

**That's the point. You're comic relief.**

**Ganon: Will I ever own my life again, or will I always have somebody controlling me?**

**(Ganon walks over to a rope that opens the curtains, and he pulls it. It snaps off, and a sand bag hits his head. The curtains also fall off, and bury him under heavy fabric.)**

**Ganon: (Muffled) What did I ever do to deserve this?**

**You kidnapped Zelda countless times, and you've been a baaaaaaaaaaaaaaad boy!**

**Ganon: I thought those were just movies I acted in! I did and said what the directors told me to say! I REPENT!**

…**Maybe I'm convinced, maybe I'm not. **

**Ok, everybody, we've wasted enough time here. let's get this show rolling.**

**(Clean up crew comes in and fixes mess, but accidentally hauls Ganon off too.)**

**Ganon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEZ!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"O…k…I think Midna and Zelda should come with me, because Zelda knows a lot of things, and is familiar with sacred grounds. Midna because she was with me when I visited, and she's a good help anyways." Link said.

Zelda and Midna walked, (or floated, in Midna's case) up to the stage where Link was, and stood behind him.

"Now…I'll also take Mario, Erika, Xanxi, and Matt. Any complaints?" Link asked.

Nobody replied as the four chosen stepped up to the stage.

"Ok, good luck, everybody!" Link said as he ran off with Zelda, Midna, Xanxi, Matt, Mario, and Erika.

The doors slammed shut, and the rest of the smashers waited for Crazy to make his appearance. He didn't come.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ok, I have everybody." Link said as he walked into Master hand's office.

"Good, good. Midna, can you teleport us to the sacred grove?" Master Hand asked.

"No, the wormhole's closed now. We'll have to go the hard way." Midna said apologetically.

"I expected that…" Master Hand sighed. "Well, let's get going. Crazy's going to make everybody repair the house while we're gone, so they could be finished before we get back…if things go rightly." Master Hand said.

"Ok, so, do we take Warpstars to Hyrule again?" Link asked.

"Oh, no need. I can teleport us to the Ordona spirit spring, but we'll have to walk to the grove from there." Master hand said.

"May I remind you, we'll have to pass a _cliff_? Midna said.

"I'll handle that." Master hand said. "But for now, let's go." He snapped his fingers, and they vanished.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They reappeared in a small valley sort of place, with a drop-off that had an unfathomable bottom. It was foggy at the bottom of the cliff. There was another cliff across from them, and there was a huge tree. One of the roots cross the chasm and a bridge was carved out of it.

"Ok, maybe I lied when I said I was going to warp us to the spring." Master hand said idly.

"I know where we are." Midna said. "Up ahead is the forest temple, and around the left side of this cliff is a trail that leads to the lost woods!"

Master hand floated over to the left side of the bridge, and just looked.

"I can carry you all with me. Just hold on tight." Master hand said after a while.

"Ugh…Are you sure that's safe?" Matt asked.

"I wouldn't do it if it wasn't safe." Master hand said.

"Uh…I don't have hands. Xanxi said embarrassedly.

"You get in the middle, then." Master hand said.

They all fit on Master Hand's palm with a lot of difficulty, and Link ended up catching a few people with his clawshots as they fell off.

Master hand, after floating for about twenty seconds along the face of the cliff, he dropped the smashers off at a tunnel cut in the cliff face. Ahead were two bridges that had fans on top of them. Next to them was a path cut in the cliff face, on the left. Above the bridges and path was overhanging ivy and tree branches, and below was a bottomless pit.

It was pretty, but perilous.

"Fine…Looks like I have to carry you more. The bridges are out of our reach, and Link lacks the proper equipment. Here we go again." Master hand sighed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Master hand dropped them off at the path, and they walked into another tunnel that led to a dark, and silent forest.

"The lost woods, everybody." Midna said.

"Maps are said to erase when they are brought in here." Zelda said.

"Compasses…anything that will help you find your way is useless in here." Link said.

"And that makes it the perfect house for the master sword and the library of the ancients, no?" Master hand asked.

"I have to admit, this is probably the best place to hide in the universe." Matt said.

"Huh…I wonder if there are any demons in here?" Xanxi wondered.

"Why?" Erika asked.

"Once I've beaten some demons, I can summon them in combat." Xanxi said.

"Oh?" Master hand said. "We should both take a trip together some time. I can help you get a few more dangerous summons up your sleeve."

"Sounds good to me!" Xanxi grinned, showing his fangs.

"But not now…We must find our way through this cursed forest." Master Hand said.

"I didn't know it was cursed." Link said.

"How else would it make you lose your direction? No form of heavenly protection would do that. The woods around the temple of time, however, are sacred." Master hand said.

"Yeah, if you get lost in the lost woods, darkness can take you over, and you'll forever be doomed to wander the woods as a skeleton." Midna said.

"Definitely sounds cursed to me." Matt said.

"About demons…" Link said thoughtfully. "Last two times I went through here, there was a skull kid that called these wooden puppets into battle. If you beat it, Xanxi, I think you can summon the puppets."

"Really? That sounds interesting…"

"You'll probably be able to summon up to ten of the puppets, and they're really good at chasing and surrounding their target. I would know that." Link said.

Suddenly, a trumpet blew from the top of a tree, and everybody looked up to see a child sized scarecrow figure. It had a white face with red eyes and it seemed to have yellow fangs, but it was hard to tell. It had orange clothes that looked like they were made of straw, and it had an orange straw hat that had a cone like head cover. It had a trumpet in its left hand, and a lantern in its right.

After the trumpet blew, four wooden mannequins appeared around him, and they dropped on the smashers. They had sinister carved faces, and they had leaves all over their necks.

They lunged at Link with their thin arms outward, and he slashed them all in half with his spin attack. Another trumpet blew, and six of the mannequins dropped on them, and they were quickly wasted as Matt shot them full of chaos plasma. After shooting the puppets, Matt shot three rapid rounds of fire chaos energy from his left arm, which was now in the shape of a gatling gun. The fiery globules of energy rocketed into the skull kid, and knocked him clean out of the tree with the sheer force and firepower. He ran screaming into a tunnel that appeared out of nowhere, and he jumped into a pond to put out the flames. He jumped out of the water as Matt blasted it with ice bullets, but Zelda knocked the skull kid back out of the tree with Din's fire.

Link jumped up into the air to use his finishing blow, but the skull kid quickly got up and scampered off towards a rock wall, where another tunnel opened up in thin air.

"After him!" Midna cried. She flew off after it, and blasted it with the homing orange bolt of electricity. She used her attack where she rapidly tackled him, and she pounded him into the ground. Xanxi jumped in, and performed a sky kick, and his steel clad foot bounced off its head and left a scratch.

"AHHH! Leave me be!" The skull kid screamed in pain.

"Well, you did start it." Link said.

"But you were talking about hurting me! I was just defending myself!"

"And what was your excuse when you attacked me the first two times?" Link asked angrily.

"Huh? Oh…I was trying to help you. I figured you wanted to get to the temple of time, and every time, I led you to the right place!" The skull kid said.

"You have a very odd way of 'helping' people…" Link sighed. "Anyways, Xanxi here needs to be able to summon puppets. Think you can help?"

"…I might…" The skull kid said. "…Here, take this trumpet. It's magical. I think it'll help you, if you want it so badly." the skull kid tossed it to Xanxi, but it bounced off his head.

"I don't have hands…" Xanxi said. "Sheesh. Thanks, though."

"You're welcome. Anything else?" the skull kid asked.

"Can you lead us to the sacred grove?" Master Hand asked.

"Yes, I can. I'm the only one who knows the way. I've acted as guardian of these woods since way before I can even remember. I deter the ones seeking the master sword and the library, and get them lost in these woods. If you ever see any evil skeletons, tell them I said hey!" The skull kid snickered.

"…I suppose it serves them right…" Master hand said.

"Well, if you hope to reach your destination by nightfall, follow me! If you get lost, my enchanted lantern will shine to you, and if you follow the flames, you'll find your way." The skull kid said, before taking off and opening another tunnel.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ok, I need to go, everybody, but believe it or not, it was nice seeing you!" Skull kid said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hmm…I wonder if I've seen him before…" Master hand said.

"Who knows, it's been centuries since you were here last." Links aid.

"True. See the ruins around you, this used to be the temple of time. Using the power of the master sword, link can activate a time hole that will lead back to the time period before the temple eroded and fell to the gradual wearing of time. Up there is the doorway." Master hand said, pointing at an arch up on a ledge.

"Yes, that's the door Link and I used." Midna affirmed.

"It's such a beautiful place, but it's sad, in a way…" Erika commented, looking at the ruins. "It must have been so grand…"

"Well, you'll see just how grand it was…" Link said with a small smile. he walked up to a ruined staircase, and cleared the rubble off of it with a few bombs, and then everybody else walked up after him.

The stone arch Master hand pointed at was about seven feet high, and it was actually made of a glistening black metal, but time and nature had made it rusty and worn, making it look like stone. The doors were still on their hinges, and they also were made of the same metal, but they too looked like stone now. They had the Triforce crest, and the Hyrule royal family crest on it under the Triforce.

"Everybody ready?" Link asked.

"Yes." Master hand said.

"Ok, here goes nothing…" Link said.

He drew his sword with a flourish, and then slashed the crack down the middle of the double doors. A bright burst of light came from the crack, and the doors creaked open to reveal a distorted grey veil of energy.

"Time to go." Link said, before walking in and vanishing. Everybody else followed, and after everybody was on the other side, the doors closed, and sealed themselves again.

Suddenly, a green figure with a red cape bounced and landed right in front of the sealed doors.

"DANG! The fink rats have escaped the masterful grip of the supreme Fawful!" Fawful yelled angrily. "I must get back to my mistress Cackletta with the speed of a bullet! She will have much anger towards me…" He said nervously before flying off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Oh…So THAT'S where Fawful landed…Great. Let's see if he can make it out.**

**Well, the plot thickens. Master hand and the smashers will retrieve the map tome, but it won't be easy. And after they get out, will they be able to get away easily?**

**Find out sometime near the end of this arc!**

**And with that said, adieu, and review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	56. Temple of Time: Trial One

**Oh boy…Maybe Master hand is going to regret putting the library in such a nasty place…You'll see why in a bit, trust me.**

**Master Hand: OH CRAP! Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no (Hyperventilating) **

**Matt: Knew it. Death trap.**

**Mario: MAMMA MIA!**

**Xanxi: I think I will regret this…**

**Link: No use fretting about it. We have to get through this alive! NO MATTER WHAT!**

**Well, trial one…ACTUALLY IS A COUPLE OF TESTS, NOT ONE!**

**BWA HA HA HA! It's-a gonna be good….**

**Let's go!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The light was so bright, it blinded everybody. When the light finally faded, it took everybody a while to notice because they were blinded.

Everybody but Master hand, Link, and Midna gaped in shock and awe at what had happened.

The ruins they had walked through earlier were gone. Instead, they were in the entrance hall of the temple of time.

It was huge. It was about seventy feet across, and thirty feet wide. Five windows made of golden glass on each side of the room were supported by white marble walls, but the whole place seemed golden because of the streaming golden light. The ceiling was a good one hundred feet above their heads at the highest point, because the ceiling curved upwards into a spire shape.

The staircase Link blasted rubble off of earlier was right before them, in perfect condition, whole.

At the end of the hall, right across from them, was an arch in the wall that led to an octagonal room.

The smashers, followed by Master hand and led by Link and Midna, rushed into the octagonal room.

It was nearly the size of the other room, but it was evenly proportioned. The ceiling was not one hundred feet above them, but close to one hundred and twenty. Each of the eight walls had huge stained glass windows that sprayed the room with multiple colors. In the middle of the room was a slightly raised platform, with a pedestal.

"So, that's where the Master Sword used to rest, right?" Matt asked.

"Yup, exactly." Link said. He walked up to the pedestal, and put his sword back in.

"What are you doing? You need that!" Xanxi shouted.

Everybody was shocked again, when a staircase made of blue light went from the platform right up to the window across the room.

"It looks like it's made of starlight." Erika commented.

"Why would it lead up-a right to the window, though?" Mario asked.

"Because." Link said. He ran right at it, and everybody but Master hand and Midna screamed because they thought he was suicidal…

There was a weird magical fading noise as the window vanished, and revealed a tunnel that led deeper into the Temple of time.

"…Why are you people standing there? Something wrong?" Link asked.

"Nothing!" Zelda squeaked.

"Uh, we're coming!" Matt yelled hastily. Everybody ran up the staircase quickly.

"Well, it's time to find the library!" Link said. "…Where is it?"

"…………………." REALLY long silence from Master hand.

"…Hello? You still there?" Link asked.

"…I don't remember." Master hand said simply.

"WHAT!?!?!" Everybody yelled.

"I don't remember." Master Hand repeated.

"You are so kidding me." Matt slapped his forehead and fell backwards.

"This will be harder than I thought…" Midna sighed.

"I can only give you one bit of advice." Master Hand offered.

Everybody listened eagerly.

"When it gets ridiculously tough, and you think you're gonna die, you're close." Master hand said. Everybody fell over.

"That's a fat lot of help." Link said sarcastically.

"Well, hey, can I help I haven't been here in five thousand years?" Master hand asked.

"…No." Link said apologetically.

"Besides, I might remember something along the way, so don't despair yet." Master Hand said.

"…Fine." Everybody muttered as they got up.

"Now, my best guess is to travel upwards. It's too easy to put it on the ground floor." Master Hand reasoned.

"Ok…Then follow me." Link said. They went through the tunnel behind the window, and found themselves in another entrance hall sort of room.

There was a long staircase, with two platforms on either side. The only visible door was right across from them. They ran into the center of the room, and looked about. Above the tunnel where they entered was a staircase, but it ran along the cylindrical walls, while going up.

"That's the way." Link said.

He ran up the staircase, while everybody followed him. At the top of the double staircase was what appeared to be a golden double door. Link walked up to it, and grabbed the bottom. He lifted it up, and then threw the door up into the wall.

"…Weird place." Xanxi said.

"I know." Erika agreed.

They walked through the newly opened passage, and when they came out of the hallway into another curved passage, a door slammed behind them and blocked the passage.

"Ok, that was new." Link muttered.

"Incoming!" Matt yelled. Lizard warriors ran into the room, brandishing small axes, and shields.

Matt fired a volley of lightning bullets, and then followed up with melee attacks. Xanxi used his summon magic, and summoned a wooden mannequin for each of the lizard warriors. The puppets grabbed the lizards and held them in place, and then Link, Erika, Zelda, Midna, and Master Hand made quick work of them.

"Easy." Link said.

"Said that too soon." Matt groaned as twice as many of the lizards swarmed the hall.

"…Was saving this for later, but now would be a good time." Xanxi said. He focused, and then let off a burst of green energy as a set of green runes appeared under him. The green energy formed a cone around him, and he said,

"Distract them while I summon Sylph the wind drake!" Xanxi shouted in effort.

Link nodded, and started using sweeping attacks to knock the frontlines back a little. Matt fired ice bullets at the ceiling, where icicles formed, and then they dropped from the ceiling and speared a few of the lizards. Zelda blasted some of them with Din's fire, and then used an offensive form of Farore's wind to shoot wind cutters at the lizards. Erika jabbed her rapier through lizard's hearts when they were in reach, and she kicked them off and speared more. Master Hand went into a tizzy, and slapped the lizards silly with his body. Midna used her charge attack, and tackled twenty of the lizards flat in one second. Mario punched, pounded, and blasted the lizards with fire.

"Ready! GET BACK!" Xanxi shouted. Master Hand grabbed everybody, and shoved them back as a flying green dragon materialized in thin air, and roared.

Sylph flapped his wings, and sent a hurricane of wind cutters at the lizards. They each split into about twenty pieces as the cutters tore them apart. The winds from Sylph's wings blew the pieces away, where they exploded in clouds of black mist.

After obliterating the hundreds of lizards. Sylph healed everybody with a soft, magical wind, and then vanished with a roar.

"Whoa." was all Link could say.

"I have a few other magical creatures I can summon, but I won't be able to summon him again for a while." Xanxi admitted ruefully.

"Too bad. We'll make sure you don't have to spend your summoning energy like that again." Erika said. "We'll fight harder."

"Well, now we need to go down this hall, and we'll be in another circular room." Master Hand said.

"NOW you remember something." Midna said exasperatedly.

"We'll have to battle again." Master Hand said, ignoring Midna.

"Fun stuff." Matt replied sarcastically.

"Will it be more lizards?" Zelda asked unenthusiastically.

"No, worse." Master Hand sighed.

"Huzzah." Xanxi said.

"Why is everybody sarcastic today?" Master hand asked angrily.

"This isn't exactly what somebody would call a, 'joy trip' ok?" Link said.

"…Fine, I get it." Master hand said blankly. "…I KNOW THAT, YOU DUMMIES!" He screamed. Everybody jumped in shock at the sudden outburst.

"I am in NO mood to hear you people whine. Whining is for WIMPS! Just Get this OVER WITH!" He screamed.

"Yipes." Link squeaked.

"Yesir!" Everybody squeaked.

"GOOD! THEN GET YOUR BUTTS IN THERE AND WIN!" Master Hand bellowed.

Everybody wasted no time in booking it down the hallway, and opening the next door.

As Master Hand said, the next room was indeed circular, with a hole in the middle of the room surrounded with golden fence.

More lizards came from both sides.

"Crap. I thought you said there weren't any more lizards!" Zelda shrieked as she wildly blasted lizards away with tons of fireballs.

"NO WHINING!" Master Hand bellowed as he rocket punched his way through the lizards.

Nobody else said anything, as they were too busy busting lizard butt.

Link used a charged jump attack to blast lizards with a shockwave, while Matt covered him and shot the remaining lizards with ice bullets, which seemed to be the most effective. Midna charged up a ball of twilight energy, which looked like a much more stable Shadow Ball attack, and she launched it. It pierced through the lizards in a thin line, and then exploded, sending them flying all over the place. Xanxi used all types of kick attacks as he jumped about, and he knocked a bunch of lizards senseless with a drill kick. Mario used his cape when a bunch of lizards slashed at him, so the flipped around and cut some of their comrades in half. Mario slammed a flaming fist into the backs of the surprised lizards, and they turned into flaming projectiles. Erika stabbed continually, drawing her arm back after every killing thrust, and she sent her sword singing into another lizard's heart. Master Hand flew up into the air, and came down so hard, he smashed the remaining lizards into the ground.

The lizards burst into black smoke, and were gone.

"…Nasty buggers." Link said.

"…You people will hate me." Master Hand said.

"Why would we? That will never happen!" Zelda said.

"…Whatever. I just remembered. The library's downstairs." Master Hand said blankly.

It took a while for the knowledge to sink in. After it did, everybody ran around screaming insanely.

"Sorry…" Master Hand apologized.

"LET'S GET THE MAPS ALREADY!" Link screamed.

"Follow me!" Master Hand said hastily.

The smashers ran after him, but they weren't mad at him. Yes, they were mad, and the next monster they ran into would regret it badly.

They went back downstairs, and went through the door that was across the room from the double staircase.

Inside the door was a long hallway. It was dark. It was too quiet.

"A mamma mia. It-a looks easy!" Mario said, walking forward.

**SHING**

A blade swung out of the wall, and cut a tiny bit off the front of Mario's hat. He watched the bit of hat fall down a crack in the floor, and then he turned around screaming, and jumped into Link's hands.

"ACK!" Link shouted. "Geroff me!" He grunted. He dropped Mario on the floor.

"Mamma mia!" Mario said in shock.

"Whatever you do, run through here as fast as you can." Link said blankly.

Everybody looked at him, and then looked at the end of the hall. As they looked at it, it seemed to stretch farther.

"Gulp." Xanxi swallowed.

"Run." Midna said quietly.

Everybody looked behind, and saw a huge boulder coming out of a hole in the ceiling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Everybody screamed. They ran down the hallway, going too fast for the numerous arrows that shot out of walls, the blades that swung, but that was until a large pipe with spikes on it dropped in front of them and started rolling.

They were trapped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Cliffhanger! BWA HA HA!**

**Short notes today! Thank you, everybody who reviewed!**

**See ya next time!**

**With that said, Adieu, and review!**

**-Shining **Riku**-**


	57. Temple of Time: Trial Two

**Man, I love killing you people with cliffhangers! BWA HA HA!**

**Ganon: See? He's even more evil than me!**

**EXACTLY. NOTHING is more evil than a cliffhanger! Ganon! Disclaim!**

**Ganon:…**

**DISCLAIM!**

**Ganon: OH FOR THE LOVE OF BUBBA! IF YOU PEOPLE NEED A DISCLAIMER, CHECK THE OTHER CHAPTERS!**

…**Ok, I suppose that will do. So, you people want to read some more before I kill ya with another cliffy?**

**Crazy: NOOOOOOOOOOEZ!!! NOT ZEE CLIFFY!**

**Oh, yes…YAY ME!**

**My story's hit EPIC LENGTH! WHOOOOOOOT! I am GOOD!**

**So, how do you people like it so far? Am I doing good?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Thinking quickly, Master Hand slammed a wall and revealed a hidden safety room. Everybody dashed in, as the boulder collided with the rolling spike pipe, and thus smashing it to little bits. The boulder fell in a pit, and created a bridge over a gap.

"That was anti-climatic." Matt said.

"Yeah, I know!" Crazy hand said.

"CRAZY!?!? WHAT THE ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!" Master Hand screamed.

"Oh! Right!" Crazy disappeared with a pop.

"That was just plain weird!" Link said.

"Blame it on the author." Master Hand said disinterestedly.

"Ok." Everybody said. "YOU'RE STUPID, YOU WRITER PERSON, YOU!"

"Ok, I feel better." Matt said.

"Cane we please get going?" Midna said.

"I concur." Zelda said.

"Big words…Head hurts…" Xanxi moaned.

"We're going now." Link said, running out of the hidden room. He walked across the boulder that was in the pit, and promptly tripped when he clumsily stubbed his foot on the edge.

"OUCH!" Link yelled. He pulled a face planter, and lay prone on the floor.

"I forgot to tell you." Master hand said. "Part of trial two involves bad luck. Fist to move is first to suffer."

"I wish Ya COULDA TOLD ME THAT EARLIER!" Link screamed. He got up, and limped over to the door.

"Ok, let's go." Master hand said. Everybody started walking towards the door where Link was, but Master hand, being the first to move, tripped on air.

"I hate it when I'm right." Master hand moaned as he got back up and flew over to the door.

"Now I can-a blackmail you." Mario said mischievously. "Naw, I'm-a kidding!"

"Thank goodness." Master Hand sighed.

"Ok, Let me open this door." Link said. He opened the door, and proceeded to walk through the doorway, but the door fell on him as he was going through.

"I KNOW this is funny, but this is completely ridiculous!" Link yelled from his ridiculous position.

"The bad luck wears off once we enter the next room." Master Hand said.

"Is it just me, or is this door bigger that the rest?" Erika asked.

"OH NO!" Link screamed.

"It's the boss room." Master Hand said nonchalantly.

Link squirmed and kicked. Master Hand heaved the door open, and tripped again, but the door stayed open. Everybody walked in, and dragged Link in. Master hand flew in shortly after, and the door shut.

They saw why Link was screaming.

They were staring a giant spider in the face.

"I thought I beat you…" Link squeaked.

"Also forgot to tell you." Master hand said. "The puzzles reset themselves once you leave."

The room they were in was huge. It was square shaped, with four holes in the ceiling that had light coming out. At the four corners of the room were huge statues.

"NOT FAIR!" Link yelled as he drew his sword. Everybody else drew their weapons as the giant spider crawled up on the ceiling.

"It's going to shoot a laser!" Link yelled as he held up his shield.

An eye opened up on the spider's back. It was a big red eye with a green iris. It looked at the smashers, and shot out a stream of flaming energy. Everybody ducked, waiting fore the flames to burn them.

They were surprised when a red dome surrounded them. The laser glanced off, and smacked into a wall.

"My gun isn't the only good thing about me." Matt smirked as he lowered the protective barrier.

"Ok, then, watch this!" Link said. He pulled out his bow, and notched an arrow, and pulled it waaaay back. When the spider opened its eye again, he let the arrow go, and it slammed right into the pupil on the spider's eye. It fell off the ceiling, twitching. Link ran forward, and pulled out an odd blue staff that had a glowing ball of yellow energy on the end. He swung the staff at one of the big statues, and the orb of light on the staff flew forwards and merged with the statue. Yellow runes flashed up on it, and then Link waved his staff again. The statue raised its fist, and slammed the belly of the spider, smashing it.

"Too easy." Link said.

"No." Zelda almost screamed, pointing at the spider.

It burst, and now there were a bunch of baby spiders crawling all over the place!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Almost everybody yelled.

Xanxi summoned another creature, but this time the cone of energy and the runes below him were yellow. He summoned it fairly quick.

In front of the smashers, a giant humanoid figure made of sand materialized, and then it roared. It had one eye, and it was made of tiger's eye, a stone. It had a garnet jewel embedded on its forehead.

"Meet Cyclops!" Xanxi said proudly. "He's a demon. I can summon more than just holy beings, ya know."

Cyclops roared again, and then raised his heavy arms towards the ceiling. A huge wall of sand covered the whole ceiling, and then dropped.

"Run for cover!" Midna yelled. Everybody ran to the door, where there was a small tunnel before it reached the door.

The million tons of sand dropped on the spiders, and smashed them to the molecular level. The sand magically sank into the ground, and left the room sparkly clean of spiders. The sand hit the ground so hard, it knocked everybody off their feet with a minor earthquake.

"Wow, now I'm even more impressed with summons." Erika admitted.

"I've only started." Xanxi smiled wickedly. "Should we run into a tougher enemy, I can guarantee I can take them out with one hit, or I'm not a summoner."

"We're counting on you." Master hand said.

"But what's the next step?" Link asked.

"There should be a tunnel behind one of the statues." Master hand said.

"I didn't see any last time I was here." Link said.

"That's because we have to move the statue so that the wall segment it's supporting will collapse."

"Oh." Link said.

"Now…Try that one, over in the back left corner." Master Hand pointed.

"Ok." Link said. He pulled out his staff, and used magic to control the statue again. He made it hop forwards, because it lacked legs, and it was attached to a base. The wall behind it fell apart.

Lizards swarmed out.

"Ooops. Next one, then." Master hand laughed nervously.

"Oh, MAN!" Everybody yelled. They effortlessly whooped the lizards.

"A Mamma mia…What a hassle-a." Mario sighed, wiping a bead of sweat off his brow.

Link went and moved the other statue, silently praying it was the right one.

It was.

"That…Should be the library." Master hand said. "Before you people start hating me, once we remove the tome, more traps will activate to prevent us from removing the book. Also, the book will be enchanted. It will feel really heavy, and will seem attracted to the library. So, it's super heavy, and it's hard to pull it away. If you drop it on the floor, it will actually skid back to the library."

"Man, can't ANYBODY make stuff easy anymore?" Matt sighed

"No." Master hand said.

"Just…let's get this over with." Zelda said.

"I agree." Midna said.

They all ran towards the opened tunnel, which was just another ordinary grey stoned hallway like the rest of the temple. After a minute, the tunnel curved downwards, and after a minute of that, it leveled again, and there was a double door in front of them.

"That's the library." Master Hand.

Link walked forward to open the door, but it was locked.

"Oh…DANG!" Master Hand said. "I forgot about the key."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ha ha! Wait till next time!**

**I AM SO ACCOMPLISHED! I HAVE REACHED EPIC LENGTH!**

**Sorry…I'm just so happy I reached the biggest rank on my story, word length wise.**

**Now, if you search for stories in the SSB section, under the 100,000 word option, you can find my story! OH YEAH!**

**Anyways, see ya next time!**

**With that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining riku-**


	58. Library of Ancients

**Well, the ending of the last chapter was quite torturous, no? **

**Master Hand: I can't believe I forgot about the key.**

**Too bad, pal. Let's get started!**

**Oh yes, thank you for the reviews, everybody! You've been so awesome!**

**And now I shall reward all of you with another chappy! WHOOOOOOOOT!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"You know what?" Link said in a disgusted tone.

"What?" Matt asked.

"I _hate_ being nice to doors. I'm in no mood to prance about this temple and find every little stupid key. Who's for breaking it down?" Link said.

"I would like to warn you, Link, Karma will get you back someday if you break this door down. Do you wish to continue? Oh, yes, watch your language, or it's the soap for you, pal!" Master Hand said.

"About the soap, keep it to yourself. I don't care what happens, this door is going DOWN!" Link yelled. He drew his sword, and smashed the door so hard it blew off its hinges and was reduced to dust.

"Man, you must be very angry." Matt said. "Save the anger for the enemies when they come."

"I'll do that." Link said running into the library. Everybody else walked in, and looked around. The library was huge. It went WAY up, and there were multiple floors, with a big space al the way up to the ceiling of the tower.

"This could be trouble." Xanxi said.

"Mamma mia!" Mario groaned. His head spun looking al the way up.

"Now…" Master hand said. "There are five books, but only one of them is real. The other four have demons sealed inside, for good reason too. I made the five books look the same, as to stump intruders, and possibly have them meet their end at the hands of the demons. Nice plan, no?" Master hand asked.

"NICE…Keeps the GOODGUYS from getting the books too." Midna said.

"Oh! HA HA HA!" Master Hand laughed. "I know where the real book is, for sure. I just wanted you all to know about the demons. Xanxi, are you interested in conquering the demons so that you can summon them?"

"May I have help?" Xanxi asked hopefully.

"Of course." Master Hand said. "I must warn you. These demons are much tougher than anything you have face din this temple yet. Are you ready?"

"I've faced worse by myself." Link said.

"Ok…I must warn you, though. Do NOT be overconfident about these demons, because they will not hold back, and will take you for intruders, and intruders receive no mercy." Master Hand said.

"Now, may we have the honors of knowing what demons we can choose from?" Zelda asked.

"It would be a great advantage." Erika said.

"I understand. I AM here to help, after all." Master Hand said. "There is the Zombie Dragon, Catoblepas, Flamberge, and Ishrantu."

"I don't-a think I like the sound of that." Mario said, paling.

"I know you people know what a zombie dragon looks like, especially Erika. Catoblepas, the great eye, is a ball of antimatter with a great crimson eye that turns people to stone. Flamberge is the keeper of flames. Nothing burns hotter than his anger. Ishrantu is a dragon made of stone harder than diamonds. Are you people still ready?" Master Hand asked.

"I think we should just take the books with us, and seal them, so that we can defeat them later." Zelda said wisely. "I doubt we are powerful enough to beat them."

"Words spoken true from the bearer of the Triforce of wisdom." Master Hand said. "I will indeed seal the books, and take them. Wait just a moment, while I get the Map Tome and the demon seals." Master Hand said, before floating off and collecting the books.

After Master Hand came back, Mario said.

"How can you-a tell which one is which?" Mario asked, pointing at the five books.

"If any of you were attuned enough, you would feel great evil flowing from four of these books. So much so, that you would shake with fear and despair." Master hand said.

"P-Please…" Zelda said. She walked away from the books, white as paper.

"I can see that Zelda is sensitive enough." Master hand said. "…Come, it is time we left."

"I would love nothing more than getting out." Link said.

"Then let's move it." Master Hand said.

They walked out of the temple, but it took a while, because it was a very large temple.

They came to the sealed time door, and Link once again, slashed it down the middle.

It creaked open, and blasted them with bright light, and they walked out, to reappear in present times.

They were back in the ruins of the temple, but now it was nighttime.

"I can take it from here." Master hand said. "I can warp us home, and we can be done with our little excursion."

"If that is what you all believe then you are all idiots of foolishness!" Somebody yelled from the trees.

"That's it." Matt said, making his arm turn into his gatling gun.

"I HAVE FURY!" Fawful yelled, flying down using his helmet.

"You'll be a squish once we're finished with you!" Links aid, pulling out his sword.

"I am no liking being the King of Squishes!" Fawful yelled. "It is incomfortable!"

"You don't stand a chance!" Xanxi said.

"I am the great Cackletta's most best pupil, who is named Fawful! I am here, laughing at you! If you are in the thinking you have the chance, then you are idiots of foolishness! That Map tome you is carrying is the sweet bread of Dhaos' mater plan! Your defeat will be the scrumptious lettuce of that sandwich!"

"Mamma mia. Stuff it, moron!" Mario said.

"I am the one who is being in the act of stuffing you! I will stuff you with the turkey stuffing of pain!" Fawful yelled.

"I beg to differ." Master hand smirked. "Flamberge, I call upon you! There is one who has yet to experience your hatred and passion!"

"I am in the thinking I am soon to be the king of burnt legumes." Fawful said.

There was a huge eruption of heat when the book blew open, and a huge pillar of fire shot from the pages and made the whole area go dark. a big burst of orange flames expanded, and formed the shape of a sword. The sword was two times bigger than Master Hand.

Flamberge had two glowing golden eyes, one on either side of the glowing blade. It was fifteen feet long, including the grip, and the blade's width was about one foot.

Flamberge took one look at Fawful, and burst into white flames. Everybody jumped back, screaming in pain from the super heated air.

The air boomed with the rapidly expanding air around Flamberge. It rose into the air, and slashed. It left behind a trail of flames like a solar flare, and the sharp, flame wreathed blade sliced Fawful, who instantly burst into flames, and flew off into the night sky.

Flamberge settled down, as the book reabsorbed his life energy.

Everybody could only stare at the book in complete shock.

"Fawful is not dead." Master hand said. "He's too strong to die from that."

"Shame." Matt sighed.

"I…don't think I'm ready to summon anything of that caliber yet." Xanxi said in a tiny voice.

"Where can we put the books?" Zelda asked.

"I'll store them in my room until Xanxi is ready to face them." Master hand said.

"I think that's a good idea." Link said. "For once, I'm a little afraid."

"That's because you no longer have the Triforce of courage." Master hand said.

"Speaking of which, we need to get the Triforce back as soon as possible." Link said. "I've only just noticed it, but these trees have lost some of their luster."

"And the soil is dry." Zelda remarked, kicking the dirt.

"The world is dying." Master Hand said. "The sooner we defeat Dhaos and revoke his powers, the sooner we can save this world from death."

"Then let us go home, and prepare for what happens next." Erika said.

"Ok, then." Master Hand said. "Hold still while I teleport us."

Master hand focused, and then snapped his fingers, making everybody reappear on the Smash Mansion grounds.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well, that's that for this chapter.**

**Did I do good?**

**Before I leave for now, I need to further disclaim.**

**Ishrantu is from Tales of Phantasia. He was actually a boss, and was not a summon. I thought he was pretty cool, so I used him.**

**Catoblepas is from FFV. He was a summon from that game, although I have yet to get him. DANG IT!**

**Flamberge was mine. I made him up. However, I did not come up with the name Flamberge, so…yeah.**

**Zombie dragons are too common to be any one person's idea, so that's that.**

**See ya next time, everybody!**

**And with that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	59. The Map Tome

**Big stuff is on the verge of coming. The next arcs will be nothing in comparison to the ones before. Here is where the story darkens, and the plot thickens.**

**Master hand: now, is the time that we read the map tome, and have our biggest meeting yet.**

**Mario: After-a this chapter, there will be another behind the scenes chapter, and then the other various arcs will begin.**

**This chapter, and the others soon after, are when everybody's true spirits will show. You people will all find out what it is to be a hero, if you have yet to see.**

**Well, important chapter, away!**

**I must say, all of you people are so fantastic! I am fortunate to have met you all.**

**Anyways, party with another chapter!**

**This!: **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Link, happy because of being home, ran to the doors to open them.

As luck, or Karma would have it, the doors flew open and smashed him in the face.

Now Link wasn't as happy about being home. In fact, he kicked the door, and stubbed his foot. While he was dancing about, yowling in pain, the door slammed open again, and sent him flying. He landed on his now smashed foot, smashing it even more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Dirty bugger!" Link screamed.

"Soap for you, mister." Master Hand said sternly, picking Link up and carrying him into the house. Everybody else followed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All of the smashers sat in the whole auditorium all day, because Crazy Hand had yet to appear.

He happened to be taking his daily beauty sleep in his room. He was curled on his bed, and somehow, he was sucking his thumb.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh, you people are so sweet." Master Hand commented, as he floated into the auditorium with the smashers that accompanied him.

Everybody stared at him with stunned expressions.

"How can you say that to us when we've been sitting here all day!?!?" Luigi yelled incredulously.

"…Don't tell me. Crazy left you all in here?" Master Hand asked in rising anger.

"Yes." Everybody said.

"He was responsible for making all of you fix the mansion." Master Hand said.

Everybody groaned.

"But now, he's going to do it himself, or pay for all of the repairs." Master Hand said smugly.

"This'll be fun." Ganon smirked. A light fixture dropped on his head, and the way it fell defied physics.

"I'll deal with Crazy later, but now, I have something more important to do." Master Hand said. "I, with the help of Link, Mario, Midna, Zelda, Matt, Xanxi, and Erika, found the Map tome, and now, we can find our weapons."

"Finally!" Roy said.

"Now, this whole book is one long…riddle, I guess you could say. It has very legendary weapon in existence inside, and reveals the locations. Most of the locations are places you have already been to. Thing is, they are hidden in the most deviously clever places, as to force the searcher to look for them, with the aid of this here book." Master hand said, holding out the big, heavy book, and dropping it on a podium.

"Mario, if you will…"

"…Why-a me?" Mario asked. "There's-a plenty other people who-a could read the book. Why-a me?"

"Just do as you're told, Mario." Master hand groaned.

"A-ok." Mario sighed. He walked over to the stage, and jumped right up to the podium. Master Hand floated aside to allow Mario his space.

Mario cleared his throat, and began to read.

_"Heroes that would seek the power, You must act now, within the hour. As evil grows more, Light grows less. Balance must be sought, to bring back the lost. Death is the end, and the end must be cut short. The power that you seek, is the power of the unknown._

_You seek the holy weapons, and with the weapons come trials you must face. Those who are deemed heroes, I speak to you. Seek the power, to cut the roots of the evil, and with the roots cut, yank up the evil, and destroy it for eternity. Death must face its own, and begone from this dimension, back to where it came._

_Oh hero, hero that seeks this power, seek it in these lands._

_In the blessed kingdom of toadstools, lies a castle of royalty. The guardian power, granted by the heavens, protects against all. _

_In the heavens of this blessed kingdom, in the home of the guardian power, lies a staff of the powers of desires. Use it with care, for greed leads to destruction. It is the weapon for one with a noble heart._

_In the woods of dark, hark, there hides a mansion of spirits. In the house lies the spirit of headgear, worthy of one who fears._

_In the fields of flowers, lies the ruler of all flowers. It alone grants the powers of dragon breath._

_For one who possesses a spicy breath, there is but one way for him to purify his breath. He must find a stone. A stone of magical powers, akin to that of a dragon. Its home is the island of the southwest._

_On the island of Yoshi, there lie two robes of two great warriors, a Shy Guy, and a Snifit._

_Off in the seas of sapphires, to the west of the kingdom of toadstools, lies the gem of the world. The land of dolphin. The blowspout of the dolphin is the home of passion, where the gloves of Odin rest, and the dragon's stone._

_In the fragrant kingdom of legumes, to the north is the end of laughter. The weapon that rests there is no joke, for it is harsh, and sharp. The blade of ice._

_In the ruins of laughter, the opposite of the north, it lies to the west. Home of stone, lies fists of stone._

_The land of noble rogues. Lies a palace of beauty, tainted by despair, buried, all but forgotten. In that place of shadows lies a machine. The machine of the heavens, below the ground, houses the gun of the rainbow, the band of color between the ground and the sky._

_The palace of shadows, begets shadows. Find the king of shadows, and with him lies the dark fog of storm._

_In the spire of twilight, to the west, lies the song of the planets. The instrument of doom, the incarnation of control, Apollo's Harp._

_In the lair of pirates, find the might of the ocean. Beware the might of Leviathan, and you may yet find the whip of nine heads._

_To the orb in the sky you must fly, if you wish to use the light of the sun._

_In the home of actors, find the disguise. Become who or what you desire, and obtain their might._

_In the land of three goddesses, a land of three powers. Dark meteors, should they be what you want, find them in the temple of the dead. If the dark powers of heaven are what you desire, seek Gleipnir._

_In the heart of a mountain, the home of stone men, lies a cap of power, gloves of metallic lightning, and the might of the sun. The cap of metal, the Magnet Gloves, and the soaring flames of the sun._

_In the ruins of a home, to the north, search for the ring worthy of a bride. A crystal ring, to store the energies of being._

_In the sky, to find, one must fly like the birds. In the city of sky, one may find: the house of the spirit of wind, a waning arc, the Gale Boomerang. The boots of fire, for those with high hopes, find the Jet Boots. And to fly like the birds, a wonderful feeling, locate the Wing Cap._

_To the west, a barren blight under the sun, lies a desert. Face the ordeals many, and earn the might of immortality._

_To the north of the cave of ordeals, in the Gerudo desert, an ancient prison ground rests. Find the mirror, and on the flipside of the mirror, find the land of twilight. In the land of twilight, gain the might of light, the bane of evil._

_In Castle Hyrule, find the love of Nayru. It repels harm, and protects lovingly._

_Unite the spirits four, to use the power of light, The Spirit Bow._

_Go many years to the future, the flooded Hyrule. To the north, find the temple of wind, the last home of the spirit of wind. Gain the might of the four winds_

_In the temple of earth, to the south, lies the Fang of Fenrir. Face the darkness to obtain the power of the sacred wolf. _

_To the home of heroes five, return and find the Temple Black. Find the force of demons, Naglfar, with the shadow cap, and gloves of purple flames._

_In the sacred home of St. Latona, find the lights of heaven, Invaldi and Yoichi's bow. _

_In the republic of merchants, lucky you may be, if you find the Assassin's Dagger._

_In the home of the eight legends, the home of St. Elimine, In the house of seals, The Shrine of seals, find the end of time, Apocalypse. Along with the end of time, find the thunder of heaven, Thor's Hammer, The sword of sacred flame, Durandal. The bane of dragons, Sol Katti. The might of Durban, Armads._

_In the Dragon's Gate to the south, enter the gate, and challenge the king of dragons, Bahaumut, and exit victorious, to gain his power._

_In a land, blessed by six moons, find the glory of seven, not six, nations past. In a nation of metal, a land created from nothing, find the soul of a fighter, the Jupiter Suit. To become the ultimate shapeshifter, in this city find: a sliver of power, a moonshard, and along with this, a robe woven from the light of the seven moons._

_In a ruin like no other, in a buried land of death and despair, find the soul of a misplaced goddess. The Athena Suit._

_In the lands of fire, beneath a pyramid, under a river of magma, one will find the pride of a robot master. The Mars suit, and the weaponry of fire._

_For one who has mastered the sky, and has no rival to speak of, further increase your power. Pride of the pirate Daccat, one who has sailed the world, only the Sky Fang Cutlass is worthy of you._

_In the land of thunder, for one who loves the skies, your might lies in a sword of lightning, wreathed in darkness, and licked by flames of courage. The Omega Beam Sword. The might of the dragon, Thoron, the spell Thoron, is worthy only of those that live with lightning._

_In the world of long forgotten, intelligent but peaceful beings, Tallon IV, the Chozo have but one last gift for one, with the powers of all. The Hexflector beam. The power of all lies in the home left over, but even now it is a dead city. Tread carefully in the heart of the temple._

_Another gift left behind, not by the Chozo, but by somebody else, the mystic mask. Grant the powers of balance to the one with a long snout._

_In a world divided, Light and Dark, you may find the twilight blade, Eclipse._

_In the blessed land of angels, in the temple of Palutena find: Zeus' Wrath, Mercury's Armlet, and the light of heaven, Judgment._

_In a little known of shrine in space, find the weapons of the cosmos, Longinus, the Saturn Rings, the Dreamcatcher, the crown of Venus, and the light shoes._

_In a land named Sylvarant, find the weapons of the eastern gods. The Waiser Rapier, the Yata mirror, and the Yasakani jewel. The power of eternal time, the Eternal sword, one may find power by splitting it to it's polar opposites._

_In the land of Tellius, seek the blade the goddess Ashera once wielded. It is housed at the top of the tower of light, in the blessed land of Begnion._

_Ragnell, the blade of wind, has long lost its true power. Face the might that lies dormant in the shrine where it once rested, and it shall regain._

_In the land of Termina, in the tower of stone, find the shards of the great fairy to earn the power of fairies, the Great Fairy Sword._

_In the western lands, in the belly of the iron fish, find the power of Ocean, the ultimate power: Tidal Wave_

_Man of legacy, little flat one, look into your heart, and find the trail that leads to your legacy. Find the power of joy._

_In the ancient planet of dinosaurs, find the staff of power. Go to the spirit temple, the spirits will guide you._

_One who is blessed with psychic powers, look into your mind, and brave the perils of consciousness. If you are the right one, you will become unrivaled in power. Use it wisely._

_Son of the mighty king, what is your legacy? Your tribe is born of might, small statured one. Find your might, find the Gaia Bell, in the topmost tower of your father's castle._

_Chivalrous Knight, you who posses peerless valor and morals, unlock your soul, to unfurl the hidden flag of Galaxia. Let your power be known: You have no equal._

_O doctor, one who fights to protect, what is your power? Few can raise the dead. Find the light, and embrace it._

_The Two who fight as one, what is your strength? Few have such a strong bond as you. Prove you are inseparable, and then your true power will shine. When Spirits become one, your power will transform._

_One who sings, let the end be known. One can teach you the Dirge of Ruin._

_One with the heritage of dragons, be proud. Courage, blossom into flame, Passion, reveal thyself. None are like thee, prove the might of the dragons, and the sword you wield will become unsealed. Release thine might!_

_Keyblade wielders two, where is your power? Search your heart. Once your true purpose be known, only then will the Ultima Weapon, and the Soul Shredder appear._

_One who is genius, where do you find your power? Return to the shrine of Chaos, and make your power be known. Then, may you gain the might of the Emerald Blade._

_Heroes, ones who dare to protect the universe, do you have what it takes to control the powers of the unknown? Many have fallen under the influence of Power; will it twist you too? If power should twist, you have one hope left._

_The Chaos Breaker._

_Separate Light from Dark, should they conflict. Where balance is none, create it._

_Heroes, caution. You were insignificant, now you are known. How do you stand? Will you fail those who look up to you, and succumb to the darkness? Or will you give the universe the balance it has never known? Only you can decide fate._

"Mamma mia…." Mario sighed. He fell backwards, and passed out, from reading out loud so much.

"That, my friends, is the Map Tome." Master Hand said. "It is a magical book, as some of you could see. It spoke to a few of you directly, didn't it?"

Nobody responded. They stared. They were shocked beyond belief.

"Who wrote that?" Luigi finally asked.

"I did." Master Hand said.

"Nuh uh!" Everybody said.

"Believe what you will." Master Hand said. "I am not one of the new heroes, therefore, I do not matter."

"That's not true!" Ness said. "You've been our leader since the beginning, and nothing's going to change that! No matter what, you'll always be _my _leader."

"I agree." Samus said.

"Only you can lead us." Mario gasped from the floor.

"…What would I do without you people?" Master Hand said. "Come on, we have a mission to complete!"

"YEAH!" Everybody cheered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Soooooooooooooo……How was that? Didja like it all?**

**I came up with the whole map tome's contents, and in the space of a few hours, too! **

**um…There's so many things to disclaim….ARGHHHHH! SAVE ME!**

**Everything belongs to its respective owner. I don't care about any of the weapons I came up with…blarg…too many…**

**The Omega Beam Sword, the name, belongs to Biggoron. **

**The rest…do some research, peeps…**

**Ugh…Too much to disclaim.**

**I hope you awesome people enjoyed this chapter. Next, I may decide to reveal all of the fallen angels, in order of power. Man, this is probably going to be the best story of my carrer, and I mean by that that maybe I cannot do any better than this.**

**We'll just have to see, yes?**

**Well, with that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**

**If I forgot to give credit to anybody, let me know….I hate disclaiming such large amounts of stuff. I hope you all understand.**


	60. The Fallen Angels

**Big chappy! Important wise.**

**Heh, about that list, amn it WAS tedious writing it. You don't know the half of it. And it is true, a few of the smashers have more than one weapon. Kewl...**

**Soon, those of you who I promised certain scenes, they shall come soon!**

**Now, chappies away!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Dhaos was standing on a balcony, in the center of his castle.

A large tournament had been going on all day.

It was down to the finals, the Black Knight vs. Metal Sonic.

The fight had just begun.

The Black Knight was covered in his black armor as usual, and Metal Sonic was in his new body form, with his spikes on his head sharp as ever, and his enhanced body covered by his brown cloak.

"GO!" The kremling announcer shouted.

Metal Sonic leapt forward, with one hand in the air. He channeled a bolt of electricity to his hand, and then spun around and stabbed at BK with his sharp fingers. The black knight spun to the side, and slashed at Metal Sonic, who warped behind him and launched missiles. Black knight held up his sword, deflected the projectiles, and then jumped into the air, flipped, and drop slashed Metal Sonic. He caught the blade, kicked the black knight's hand, and made him drop the sword. He blasted him away with a huge spurt of fire from the jet engine on his chest.

The black knight flew backwards, but landed on his feet with a clang. He stood up, completely unscathed, and he held out his hand.

Meta Sonic didn't see it coming.

Alondite flew back to the black knight's hand, and passed through metal sonic on its way.

Not finished yet, metal sonic transformed into his metallic overlord form, and roared.

He flew off into the rafters of the great room, and swooped back down at nearly supersonic speed. He rammed into the black knight, and sent him flying.

the black knight caught himself in midair, and landed on his feet once again. When metal sonic swooped again, he wave dashed to the side equally as fast as the swoop, and slashed through a few of the wires on his wing. Metal sonic crashed, and got back up. He fired the glowing golden chaos crystals from his chest, each of which the black knight cut through with ease. He warped up to metal sonic, and cut through the rest of his wires before he could react.

Metal sonic fell down, dead.

"BRAVO!" Dhaos yelled, clapping. he waved his hand at metal sonic, who revived in top condition, with only his pride hurt.

"Now, as I understand it, the black knight is the champion, yes?" Dhaos asked the announcer unnecessarily.

"Yep." The announcer replied.

"That, makes him my second in command." Dhaos said. There were cheers from all over the coliseum.

He warped down to the battle arena, and walked up to the two combatants.

"Black knight, I honor you with the title, "Chief Fallen Angel."

"Thank you." The black knight said in his ghostly voice.

"And you, Metal Sonic. You fought well, but you lost. I commend that. However, I shall not be so forgiving, should you fail against our foe. I name you the second best Fallen Angel."

"I thank you. I shall not fail you, master." Metal sonic said in his synthetic voice.

"Now, if I remember correctly…" Dhaos said. "…All twelve of my fallen angels would be, in order from greatest to least: Black Knight, Meta Sonic, Ramirez, Mithos Yggdrasil, Emperor Ing , Bonemeld, Grodus, Nergal, Ansem, Formortiis, Aparoid Queen, and…Mewtwo."

"How ironic can it get…?" Dhaos asked mockingly. "…That one of the smasher's enemies used to be one of their own?"

The crowd laughed.

"They beat me once." Dhaos said venomously. "…But it shall not happen again. They shall quail before my might. Not even the holy weapons can help them this time!"

"Master?" Fawful said. "I am in a state of asking for heaps of forgiveness! I did mean not to let them escape my clutches! But I was swatting at air. They made me the King of Burnt Legumes!"

"And you smell the part, too." Dhaos groaned, swatting the smelly air away. He carelessly blasted Fawful, and made him stink even more.

"Go take your fragrance somewhere else." Dhaos said.

"Yes, master!" Fawful squeaked in pain, before flying off with his helmet.

"Now…as my last order before I begin my ritual." Dhaos said. "Bring me the remaining sources of power, and smash the ones who call themselves smashers. Failure deserves no forgiveness!" Dhaos said. "Move out!"

The stadium emptied, and the fallen angels left the room, to plot what to do next.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Short chappy, but who cares?**

**Main purpose was to give away who the strongest baddies were. And this time, only time will tell what baddies go to which worlds! HA HA! Simmer in this cliffhanger, I say!**

**Kidding. I'm not that mean. I'll update as soon as I can, ok?**

**See ya next time!**

**And with that said, adieu, and review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	61. Step One

**Well, the heroes are about to start! OH YEAH!**

**BWA HA HA!**

**Not many smashers will leave the mansion to get weapons, but they will come back with some _awesome_ toys! You know what I mean! Once you hear what these weapons can do and all, you'll wish this story was converted into a game or something koo koo like that.**

**Well, who leaves first? Find out!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Now, it is time we left." Master Hand said. "I am only allowing ten of you to leave, and you are to split up as you please. I will give you all the list of available worlds, and then the weapons list, _translated._"

"That would be nice." Ike said. "I mean, some of those weapons were unnamed, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do." Master Hand said. "Well, here are the worlds:"

_Mushroom Kingdom_

_Isle Delphino_

_BeanBean Kingdom_

_Rougeport and surrounding provinces: Lacks an official name_

_Hyrule_

_Hyrule: Future "Windwaker"_

_Magvell_

_Elibe _

_Arcadia_

_Tallon IV_

_Aether_

_"Palutena's Domain?"_

_Celestial Shrine _

_Sylvarant _

_Tellius_

_Termina_

_Bowser's Castle_

_Shrine of Chaos_

_Krazoa Temple: Sauria_

"I suggest you split up as little as possible, even if that means we only tackle two worlds at a time. I cannot, and will not let more than ten smashers leave this building. We must be ready, should Dhaos send more minions to steal away the Warrior's heart." Master Hand said.

"May we have a list of the weapons?" Hector asked rudely.

"If your blade were as blunt as your tongue, you wouldn't be able to cut butter." Lyn mocked him.

He growled angrily, overcoming his desire to strangle her.

"I shall give you a list, then." Master Hand said. "It might help some of you to make your choices."

"Starman, Star Rod, Vanish Cap, Fire Flower, Dragon stone, Lord's Robe, Gaia Robe, Odin Gauntlets, Ice Brand, Boulder Knuckles, Prism Blaster, Gespenst, Apollo's Harp, Leviathan (Summon), Hydra Whip, Luce, Master Disguise, Gleipnir, Meta Cap, Magnet Gloves, Solar Flare, Crystal Brace, Gale Boomerang, Jet Boots, Wing Cap, Magic Armor, Light sword (Master Sword infused with purifying light), Nayru's tear, Spirit Bow & Light arrows, Excalibur (Final Judgment form of Iridescence, the magic sword. Control of four winds.), Fang of Fenrir, Naglfar, Shadow Cap, Demon gloves, Invaldi, Yoichi's Bow, Assassin's Dagger, Apocalypse, Thor's Hammer, Sol Katti, Bahaumut (Summon), The Jupiter Suit, Moon Gown, Silver moon shard, The Athena Suit, The Mars Suit, Sky Fang, Omega Beam Sword, Thoron, Hexflector Beam, Rune Mask, Eclipse, Zeus' Wrath, Mercury's Armlet, Judgment, Longinus, Saturn Rings, Dreamcatcher, Venus Circlet, Light shoes, Waiser Rapier, Eternal Sword, Light of Ashera, Yata Mirror, Yasakani Jewel, Great Fairy Sword, Tidal Wave, Gaia Bell, Mystic staff, Galaxion, Dirge of Ruin, Emerald Blade."

"pant pant…. WHOOOOO…That's a lot." Master Hand panted.

Everybody stared at him as crickets chirped.

"…What?" Master Hand asked disconcertingly. "Have I got a baddie behind me or something?"

"…No." Everybody said.

"It's just that…That's a HECK load of equipment!" Ganon yelled.

"And a few of you will use more than one." Master Hand said.

"YAY!" Everybody said.

"And now, I can make even bigger and better explosions!" Samus cheered.

"Her and her explosions again." Marth scoffed. Roy laughed, and somehow, Samus heard. Missiles flew, and soon after, two swordsmen flew as well.

"HEY!" Roy yelled.

"I cast my vote." Samus said, walking up top the stage.

"That goes for us too!" Marth and Roy said, running up to the platform.

"Boom on you." Samus said.

"I think you're supposed to say, "Boo", Not, "Boom" Roy said.

"Don't bother correcting our nemesis." Marth said, slapping his hand over Roy's mouth.

"You two are too weak to be my nemesis. You're more like, "Nemisissies."

"THAT'S BELOW THE BELT, SAMUS!" Marth screamed.

If you could see Samus' face, she would be smirking.

"This'll be fun to watch." Aika said, walking up.

"I can't stay here and sit around." Link said, jumping up and walking to the stage.

"Everybody's depending on me." Mario said. "I can't let them down!"

"We count as one, man!" Spam said.

"Smorff." Snurckle replied.

"I'll show you how good I am!" Seth said, itching to prove himself.

"I'm going with Roy." Lilina said determinedly.

"WHOA! I don't want you getting hurt!" Roy said worriedly.

"I'm coming along, because you'll get yourself in a stupid situation, I just know it." Lilina said with a small smile.

"Aww…" Roy couldn't resist that sweet smile. "…Come on, then. Besides, I can protect you, as long as I'm around!"

"Roles might switch, ya know." Lilina said.

"…Right, maybe in a million years." Roy said.

"I know there's already ten people, but please, can I come!?!?!" Xanxi bounced up and down.

"…Fine, then come on up." Master Hand said.

"YAY!" Xanxi said.

"…I'll allow four more of you to come, then." Master hand said.

"I'm up!" Falco yelled enthusiastically.

"I best not go…Bad luck, ya know." Ganon said in a wary voice. A ceiling tile fell off the ceiling, and bopped him right on the head, thus knocking him out. He jumped back up, quite soon.

"I'll not let it happen again!" He shouted, just as another tile dropped. He caught it, but then the unexpected happened. The tile grew a foot, and kicked him in the head.

It jumped off him, and hopped out of the auditorium.

"You'll regret that!" Ganon shouted, running out of the room.

"Weird." Vyse shrugged.

"Yoshi?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes." Master hand said.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi squealed. He jumped up to the stage with a flutter jump.

"I want to do something." Falcon said. "I feel useless just sitting about."

"Then come on up." Master hand said.

"I feel the same." Matt said. "I just can't sit still."

"And our explorers are concluded!" Master Hand said. "Go into the Meeting room behind the stage, to the right. I'll meet you all inside." Master Hand said to the explorers.

"Uh oh…" Marth said. That meant sitting in the same room as Samus. "…Gulp."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok…I guess that's too short.**

**It'll get super crazy, trust me. Some will go alone, others will go in groups of two or three.**

**Prepare for REAL adventure, peeps.**

**I must say, thank you all, for the reviews.**

**These arcs won't be long. At most, they will be two chapters, but they might be fairly long chapters, so…yeah.**

**I'll see ya next time, right?**

**With that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	62. Splitting up again

**Ok, time to start!**

**Master: I wonder how this will go…..**

**Crazy: IT'S GONNA BE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Master: If you aren't good, medicine for you!**

**Crazy: NooooooooOOOoooOOOOOOOOOOOOEZ! I'm a-feared of medicines!**

**Spare me. Let me close these notes before Crazy does something………**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Everybody walked into the meeting room, and sat down around the rectangular table inside.

Samus sat at one end, while Master Hand sat at the other. Everybody else squeezed in where they could.

Marth was unlucky to be right next to Samus.

"Uh…Hi, there." He said, in an attempt to forestall hostilities.

He was now looking down the barrel of a cannon, with Samus grinning evilly on the other side.

BLAM!

THUNK!

Marth slid down the wall, burnt black, while Samus blew the smoke off her cannon.

"Now That's Enough!" Master Hand yelled, while healing Marth.

Marth jumped into his seat, and hid under his cape.

"Now…How are you all going to split up?" Master Hand asked.

"I'm going to face Leviathan." Xanxi said.

"Ok, you'll be going to the southern island, near Rougeport." Master Hand said.

"I'll go there as well." Roy volunteered.

"I follow Roy." Lilina said. Roy just gave her a look, but then shrugged.

"Now…What about you, Link?" Master Hand asked.

"I'm going to the sky city, and I'm taking Mario with me." Link said.

"A-why?" Mario asked.

"We make a good team, and besides, two of the weapons are yours, I just know it." Link said.

"What about the boomerang?" Aika asked.

"You can have that." Link said.

"…Sky city…?…I WANNA GO!" Aika shouted enthusiastically. "I want to find rare treasures, and that just might be the place to go!"

"That sounds like that's all for there. You can't afford to take anybody else, too dangerous." Master Hand said.

"So, what about the rest of you?" Master Hand asked.

"I'm doing it alone." Matt said. "I can handle myself."

"So, you'll be going to the Chaos Shrine?" Master Hand asked.

"Yep, that's right." Matt said.

"Ok, what about Falcon?" Master Hand asked.

"I'm taking the dino with me. We'll both get the items inside Delphino volcano."

"YOSHI!"

"Ok, you two make a good team. Marth?" MH asked.

"I'm going alone." Marth said warily.

"I understand." MH said. "So, what about you, Falco?"

"I'm going to Rogueport, but I'm tagging along with Roy until they finish, and after they finish, I'd like to go to the Shadow Palace and get my gun." Falco said.

"Glad to have ya along." Roy said.

"Alright, that's settled. Seth?"

"I'll be after my equipment. I finally got the update on my robo, so I'll do good." Seth said.

"Weaklings need protection. I'm going." Samus said.

Seth growled.

"Ok, that's good. Spam?" MH asked.

"We're going to Yoshi's island to get our robes." Spam said.

"Blurrb!" Snurckle bubbled.

"Ok, all of you have been decided. Be careful." Master hand said. "Take these teleporters. Once you've finished, you can come right back, or send somebody here for medical care, should they be hurt."

Everybody took one.

"Hmm…Nice little devices." Falcon said. Yoshi tried to eat it, but he slapped his tongue away.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi groaned, massaging his tongue.

"Alright. See you all later! Keep in mind, these teleporters warp you to the exact place you want to go, but it won't put you inside the dungeon. You'll have to pass the tests of earn your weapon." Master Hand said.

"Now…See you all later!" Master Hand said.

They all nodded, and pressed the buttons of the small disks. They all disappeared in a flash of light.

"…Good luck, heroes." Master Hand said, before turning around and leaving the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Short, yes, but expect the next couple of chapters to be nice and juicy!**

**See ya next time!**

**And with that said, Adieu. and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	63. The Belly of the Beast

**I'm back! And we will start with…Let me draw some names. No kidding!**

**And the winner is…ROY!**

**That means…We'll be following Roy, Lilina, Xanxi, and Falco as they travel to Cortez's island, and then they will travel to the shadow palace once again after that.**

**There. It was a fair draw, so that's what goes!**

**Roy: This will be one heck of an arc, albeit short in chapter amounts.**

**Xanxi: It will probably end up at the grand total of three chapters, so there will be a lack of cliffhangers. **

**Lilina: Now, you good people get a break from those nasty cliffys.**

**Falco: I'll show ya how a mercenary fights!**

**Roy: That's nothing, ya BOTTOM FEEDER!**

**Falco: I'll blast ya to bits so fast, nobody will see it!**

**Lilina: NOBODY Touches my Roy!**

**(Falco vs. Roy and Lilina)**

**Xanxi: Man…Somehow, I don't think this trip will be pleasant. **

**Tell me about it, Xanxi.**

**(I pull out a mega machine gun)**

**EAT SLEEP PILLS, DUMMIES!**

**(Opens fire on the three fighting, and knock them out with the pills.)**

**Well, didn't make them sleep, but it worked…sorta.**

**Xanxi: It's time to start. these fools wasted enough time.**

**I agree. Let's go!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It was a nice, peaceful, sunny day.

Pa Patch, a big, muscley sailor bob-omb, sat on a deck chair, catching some sun rays.

**BLAM!**

There was a huge flash of white light and a bang, which made him jump way into the air. He looked about in shock, and looked up, just in time to see four figures headed right at him.

He didn't step out of the way in time.

THUNK

He was buried in the sand, with Roy, Falco, Lilina, and Xanxi all sitting on top of him.

"MMMPH!" He yelled from below.

"Ooops!" Roy yelled. He jumped off, and helped Lilina get up. Falco and Xanxi got up on their own.

"ARRR!" Pa grunted, just barely poking his mouth above the sand.

"Sorry!" Roy apologized hastily. He ran over, and grabbed the bob omb by his doo rag thingy.

"Aye…Who might you four be?" Pa asked gruffly.

"Oh, I'm Roy, this is Lilina, the bird is Falco, and this guy is Xanxi." Roy said.

"Nice to meet you." Lilina curtsied.

"Aww…I've seen stranger folks befoe. You know that Mario dude, by any chance?" Pa asked.

"Uh, yes, actually." Roy said.

"He's a good friend." Falco said.

"Huh. Knew you guys knew him. He attracts the strange sort, ya know. Knew it just by lookin at ya."

"I was just wondering…" Roy asked curiously.

"Yar?"

"I'm looking for something. You might call it treasure, I guess. It's a blue scaled whip." Roy asked.

"I ain't seen no whip, but I seen a beast." Pa said.

"What kind?" Falco asked.

"Arr…He be a big ol' thing. Like a dragon. He sit in water, see? An he squish anything that get close to 'im. Cortez is right afraid o' him, he be. ARR HAR HAR HAR!" Pa laughed.

"But I got a gut feelin about me. You kids can set 'im right." Pa said as an after thought.

"Thanks…what's your name?" Roy asked apologetically.

"I go by the name 'o Pa Patch, but just call me Patch." Pa Patch said.

"Alright, Patch. Thanks!" Xanxi said.

"Now, go an' show that lizard what for, Hmm?" Pa said.

"Yeah, we'll do that. I only need one more thing. I think I should talk with Cortez, just to ask him some things." Roy said.

Pa went silent.

"Uh, something wrong with Cortez?" Falco asked.

"He…been sorta grouchy lately. I'd be on tha side 'o safety, and leave him be." Pa said.

"No, I must talk to him." Roy said determinedly.

"Aye, it's yer head." Pa said, scooting back down on his deck chair.

"Thank for the help anyways, Pops." Falco said as he and the others walked off.

"…If ya really wanna see Cortez, go west from here, and follow the beach 'till ya get to a cave. You'll find 'im inside a ship." Pa said.

"Ok, thanks, Patch." Roy said. "We'll be going now. See you again someday!"

"Aye, you too." Patch mumbled as they disappeared from sight.

"Got spunk, that boy does. I hope he keeps it about 'im."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That the cave?" Roy asked a few minutes later.

"Naw, ya think? Only cave I can see." Falco replied sarcastically.

"Come on, getting on each other's nerves isn't gonna do any good!" Xanxi sighed.

"It seems to be the cave Pa described." Lilina stated.

"Then we're going in." Roy said, walking into the maw in the cliffside.

"Headstrong, as always." Falco said.

"You're the one to talk." Xanxi said smartly.

"Grr…" Falco growled angrily. He stomped into the cave after Roy.

Xanxi and Lilina just looked at each other, shrugged, and walked in.

It was a big cave, like the whole cliff on the island was hollow. It was wet and damp, and the water below was a deep as the ocean surrounding it, which was deep indeed.

The grey walls, and the water made it seem cold.

"Brrr…Already feels like icicles are forming on my feathers." Falco said, shivering.

"It's not all that cold." Roy admitted. "We're in the tropics, so it isn't as bad as it could be."

There was a flash, and a resulting explosion.

"Huh!?!?" Everybody yelled at the same time.

They turned, and ran for the exit, when a landslide covered it up completely.

"Aww, geez!" Roy yelled exasperatedly. He jumped up onto the boulders, and tried tossing them aside. They were stuck fast.

"Hate to say it, but we're stuck." Roy sighed as he slid down the rocks and landed on his feet. "We'll have to find some other way out."

"We talk to the pirate, Cortez, first." Falco said adamantly.

"I know!" Roy said. "We'll head for the ship first, and then we'll get out. I remember Mario talking about the entrance being in the jungle, so we should be able to escape."

"And if that's blocked too?" Xanxi asked.

"Then…I dunno." Roy said dejectedly.

"We'll get out." Lilina said comfortingly.

"I sure hope so." Roy said, feeling a little heartened. "Let's just get this over with."

"Finally!" Falco said rudely.

"Aww…shadap." Xanxi replied gruffly.

"I think I see the ship…" Roy said, looking down a tunnel to the left.

"Already?!?!" The other three asked.

"Yep." Roy replied smugly. "Easy enough."

Fwoom.

"Huh?" Roy said. There was a blue glow being cast on the wall in front of him. He turned around, to see his friends staring at eight glowing balls of blue fire with yellow eyes.

"Great." Roy said. He drew his sword, Xanxi got in a stance, Falco drew his blaster, and Lilina pulled out a spell tome.

Roy jumped at the wraiths with a war cry, and slashed at them madly. He was surprised when the fireballs split and multiplied. He had enough sense to stop when there were at least thirty of the wraiths.

"Uh…What do we do?" Falco asked nervously. The wraiths jumped.

"WHAAAA!" Falco squawked. He activated his reflector, and everybody ducked under it while the fireballs bounced off.

"Quick thinking." Roy complimented Falco.

"Aww, it was nothing. But how are we going to beat them?" Falco inquired.

"Like this." Lilina replied, holding up a blue colored book with purple runes.

"A Fimbulveter spell book." Roy said in semi-awe.

"Whuzzat mean?" Falco asked, confused.

"It's a powerful ice spell." Roy explained. "Those wraiths don't stand a chance."

"I have an idea." Lilina said. "My magic doesn't harm allies, so keep up the reflector while I cast the spell. It'll concentrate, and when you release the reflector, we'll blast the wraiths with a burst of freezing wind."

"Sounds good." Xanxi agreed. "Now, whip up some ice!"

Lilina nodded, and began chanting in some unknown language. A ball of ice formed in her hand, and quickly whipped into a small ice tornado as she continued chanting. It grew really big, but since it was confined, it froze into a layer of ice on the inside of the reflector, and the air pressure increased, as it got steadily colder.

"FIMBULVETER!" Lilina cried. Falco was only too eager to release the reflector.

The dome of ice burst, and blasted out a freezing shockwave of arctic ice that instantly made the fireballs go out, and turn into steam vapors.

Roy slowly opened his eyes, and viewed the surroundings. Some of the water froze over, but it quickly melted, because it was seawater.

The fireballs were nowhere to be seen.

"It worked." Roy said.

"Naw, duh." Falco said. "I'm sure everybody can see that, Captain State-the-Obvious."

"You better shut up, or I'll smash the oil outta you with Cyclops." Xanxi threatened, fangs bared.

"Yeah, right." Falco said.

THUMP

The big sand giant dropped back into the room, glaring at Falco.

"I think I see your point now." Falco squeaked.

Cyclops burst into sand, and showered Falco.

"Eww, now I'm all gritty."

"At least you aren't flat." Xanxi said. "He decided to give you another chance. Don't blame him, next time I use him, if he accidentally smushes you."

"…"

"That's enough. We're going." Roy said irritably, stumping off down the tunnel. Everybody hurried to catch up with him.

"Why are you so mad?" Lilina asked him.

"If you people can't stop bickering an getting on my last nerve, I'm sending you back." Roy replied.

"Ya wouldn't…" Falco said.

"I would. You can always get your weapon another time, if you have the time to fuss." Roy said.

"Fine…I'll behave." Falco whined.

By now, the four had gotten out of the tunnel, and reached the boat. It floated to their left, and there was a wooden plank bridge going up to the side.

The boat itself looked like an ordinary pirate ship, but it was so old, the wood was black and there were holes in it all over the place, even though they were nothing big.

"How does it float?" Xanxi asked.

"It's a ghost ship." Falco said. "It doesn't need to obey natural laws."

"No more talking. We need to hurry." Roy snapped.

"Yeesh." Falco and Xanxi said at the same time.

Roy ignored them, and walked up the bridge, onto the ship, and then he walked into the interior of the ship.

"Hey, Wait!" Lilina cried as she, Falco and Xanxi rushed in after him.

They walked inside, and found themselves inside a small storage cabin. The left wall was covered in dusty barrels of ale, and there were cobwebs all over the place.

Lilina couldn't help but look at it distastefully.

"Looks like it's abandoned, but I know it isn't." Falco said.

"Yep, Roy and Cortez should be in the next room." Xanxi said, nodding toward a doorway.

"That's the Captain's cabin." Falco said. "There's supposed to be mountains of gold in there. Good thing Aika didn't come along…"

Everybody shared a quick laugh, and then ran in.

They could hear Cortez talking with Roy.

"No, amigo! You ask too much of me." A hoarse, raspy voice echoed. It would have sounded scary, had it not been interrupted with clattering.

"Brave your fears, pirate!" Roy said. "The sooner we deal with it, the sooner you can settle down in peace!"

They could see Cortez's head floating in the air. His jaw was shaking, like he was cold. Evidently, this was not the case…

"By jove…Do you know what ancient evil we are speaking of!?!?!" Cortez yelled. "It is Leviathan!"

"Yeah…Shed some light on me, will ya?" Roy asked angrily.

"Muchacho, you have courage." Cortez said. "…Leviathan is the king of all water. We pirates have feared him for ages…We are at his mercy, which he has none. Should any have the misfortune to meet him at sea, in the eye of a great and terrible hurricane, you shall never be seen again. Hi wrath is terrible, his might is great. His waves crush you with just the sheer might of it, and his claws…oohh…his claws…Big as a ship. He could grasp the moon, and smash it to powder and make it rain silver dust."

"You're laying it on thick, aren'tcha?" Roy asked.

"…Maybe I am." Cortez said. "Maybe the only way for you to fear him is for you to battle him yourself."

"That's what we'll do, then." Roy said.

"…Here." Cortez said. He psychically made a ring inlaid with a big aquamarine float onto his finger.

"…That is a special gem. It should keep misfortune at sea at bay. I doubt it will protect you against Leviathan himself, but it should get you there, to him." Cortez said.

"How do you expect us to get there?" Roy asked.

"I take you there, but then, I leave you to handle him yourself." Cortez said.

"…Fine. You've helped us enough, so it would be discourteous to ask you to do more…I understand." Roy said.

"Then, prepare to sail!" Cortez said.

"Hey, wait! What about my friends?" Roy asked.

"They've been standing there the whole time." Cortez said.

"Oh…" Roy said. He turned around, and looked at the three. "…Sorry about earlier."

"It was my fault." Falco said.

"No, mine." Roy said.

"Mine." Falco insisted.

"Oh, PLEASE!" Xanxi shouted, jumping between them and kicking them away.

"Thanks." Roy said.

"Man, are we both stupid." Falco sighed, rubbing his head.

"Ok, my amigos, we sail!" Cortez said. There was a loud creaking as the boat began moving forward.

"Um, aren't we going to crash?" Falco asked.

"Nope." Roy said. The front of the ship had already passed clean through the rock wall, and everybody else, besides Roy and Cortez stared in shock as the ship went through the rock and out into the sea.

"What?" Everybody asked.

On the other side, the sky was over cast, and there was a huge hurricane appearing.

"Leviathan knows…" was all Cortez would say.

Roy looked up at the black sky, as a lightning bolt smashed the sea nearby.

"How big is this thing?" Roy asked.

"It is hundred of fathoms long. It makes its home on the bottom of the sea, and it comes up to destroy those who wake him from his slumber. The fact that he is awake now…It is as if he knows you bring the challenge to him. He fears you." Cortez said.

"That's stupid." Falco said.

"Whatever you say, amigo." Cortez said.

BUMP

"Great. Anybody notice the big thing bump the ship?" Xanxi asked.

"Yep. It's in so many movies, it's cliché." Roy said.

He was answered when a massive grey, metallic claw with glowing blue runes grabbed the front of the ship, and pulled it, flinging Roy, Falco, Lilina, and Xanxi off of it like a catapult.

Sploosh!

They fell in the sea, and went below the waves. Cortez was gone like that. He sailed back to his island.

Roy was stunned.

He looked right before himself, and watched as a gigantic machine that was a cross between a crab and a lobster covered in ancient, blue glowing patterns ate up his friends, and then he had to watch hopelessly as a big hole opened up, and sucked him in like a vacuum cleaner.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

"Ugh…" Roy moaned as he got up. "My head…What happened?"

He remembered watching the metal flaps curl backwards, and turn into fan blades.

"So…I guess I'm inside Leviathan, now." Roy said to himself.

"Oh, thank goodness I'm not the only one here!" Falco yelled.

"Ya ok?" Roy asked loudly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I dunno about Lilina or Xanxi. I don't think they're here!" Falco yelled back.

"What!!?!?" Roy yelled.

"Exactly!" Falco yelled. "We'll have to find them! Hold on a sec…think I have a flare…"

Snap!

FWOOSH!

There was a big burst of flames, and Roy could see Falco standing about ten feet away from him, holding a stick with flames coming from the top.

"Yep, it works!" Falco called out.

"And it's a fact, we are indeed inside Leviathan." Roy called out.

"…Ouch." Falco said.

They both looked around the room, or mouth, if you could call it that.

It was really big. The room was shaped like a finger nail, with the front curved, and the back straight. In the back was a big gaping hole, and in various parts of the mouth, there were odd machines doing odd things.

Just then, the floor lurched, and tilted forward.

"AHH!" Roy and Falco screamed. They lost their balance, and fell down, sliding towards the front. The metal around them creaked again, and the room tilted the opposite direction, sending them flying into the hole in the back.

"This is a fine kettle of fish!" Roy shouted as they fell down a narrow, curving shaft.

"Yeah, really!" Falco yelled back.

The water in the room they were just in rushed down the tunnel, and turned the whole thing into a giant water slide.

"We're being eaten!" Falco said urgently. "DO SOMETHING!"

"I'm trying!" Roy shouted. He tried grabbing the walls, and wedging himself in place, but it was too slippery and smooth. He made himself flip, and go down the hole face first.

"This is fun, but that's what they say about falling off buildings! I don't wanna experience the landing!" Falco squawked.

"Me either!" Roy shouted back. "Hey, wait! I see a chance!"

Up ahead, there was a hole going into a big room, and around the hole was a rim.

Roy flipped himself upright again, and then grabbed the rim with his hands, and wedged his feet on the sides. Falco smacked into his back, but they didn't fall out.

"Hey…it worked!" Roy said happily.

"Yeah, yeah. I can see that, but what do we do now?" Falco asked.

"Um…I think we should find a way to the brain, and destroy it. That is, if this beast HAS one!" Roy said.

"I was thinking along those lines too." Falco agreed. "But DANG…this thing is advanced, even more so than my stupid Arwing and the great fox!"

"That is a problem…" Roy said. "I wonder how we'd even get to the brain, if this thing is so advanced?"

"Maybe try fire!" Somebody called out from the belly.

"Lilina!?!?!" Roy yelled in shock. He lost his grip in his excitement, and he and Falco dropped right in.

"Aww, darn you!" Falco shouted at Roy.

SPLOOSH!

"Yeah, me too!" Xanxi shouted in the darkness.

"My flare's wet!" Falco shouted in distress.

"Oh, no…" Roy moaned.

"What?" Lilina asked.

"No light!" Roy shouted.

"Aww, crap!" Xanxi shouted.

"Yeah!" Falco said. "Hey…why don't you pull out your beamsword?"

"Hey…Why didn't I think of that?" Roy said, as he pulled out his beamsword.

It lit up bright red, and cast a glow on the room around them.

Lilina and Xanxi were about fifteen feet away, holding onto some debris.

"One problem. Unless we get out of here, we're machine fodder!" Roy said.

To add to their dilemma, there was clank as some hatch opened up, and began pouring something in.

"I think it's acid!" Roy yelled.

"Let me handle this!" Xanxi shouted. He began glowing with a purple cone of light surrounding him.

"No time!" Falco screamed. Everybody swam towards him, just as the acid began spreading. He activated his reflector, and created a bubble of safety around everybody, as the acid bounced off.

"I call upon thee, master of venoms, come to me, Basilisk!" Xanxi cried.

There was a purple flash as a venomous purple colored serpent materialized in thin air, and floated above the water.

Basilisk was about thirty feet long, and as thick as a tree. He had bright purple scales that were extremely hard, and his head was about the same as a cobra's head. He had flaps of skin on the sides of his massive head, and the flaps had an intricate, bewitching pattern made up of neon green, orange, and yellow colors. His eyes were like black orbs, with flames contained and massive fangs that hung from his mouth.

"What is your bidding, master?" Basilisk hissed.

"Grant us immunity to all poisons and acids!" Xanxi requested.

"Your wish is my command." Basilisk hissed, before bursting into millions of purple balls of light. He sank into the barrier Falco was holding up, and he sank into each of the four smashers, making them all glow with purple light. Falco released the barrier, and they splashed into the now acidic water.

"Hurry, I just got an idea! Go for the acid duct!" Rou shouted. Everybody swam for the hole, which was still opened. It stopped dropping in acid, and began closing. Everybody squeaked into the hole, just as it closed.

Now they were in a hole just like the throat from earlier, only this was a much rougher tunnel. They could actually climb up it!

"Eww. Acid residue." Falco whined.

"Hey, it makes it possible to travel up the tunnel, so why complain? If we fry the brain, we beat Leviathan, and I guess Xanxi gets him as a summon." Roy shrugged as he walked down the tunnel.

"I hope it counts as a victory. I can't imagine his might as a summon!" Xanxi said.

The body around them creaked.

"Hurry. I have a feeling he's onto us!" Falco shouted, running down the tunnel.

"Me too!" Lilina said. They ran down the tunnel for a long time, and got back about halfway to the head, when they came to a big room, about as big as three busses or so. It was round, and there was a large amount of acid sloshing around.

To their right was another tunnel leading to the stomach. Besides that, it was a dead end.

"Time to make a way!" Roy shouted. He held his beamsword up high, and it burst into furious flames as he slammed it into the wall opposite the two tunnels. He swiftly cut a hole in the wall, and the whole body around them creaked and groaned as he cut.

He kicked the red hot disk out, and said, "Lilina! Blast it with ice!"

"Ok!" She yelled above the creaking.

She whipped up the ice ball, and approached the jagged hole.

The body creaked again, and there was an ominous clacking sound.

"Uh oh…" Roy, Xanxi, and Falco moaned at once. They spun around and faced the tunnels they came down, only to see amorphous blobs of molten metal float into the room like soldiers. They had blue runes glowing on their molten bodies. Surprisingly, they weren't hot.

"Think they're some kind of robot?" Falco asked.

"No time! Fight!" Roy shouted, jumping into one of the tunnels, and smashing the robots away by dual wielding his swords.

"I thought Master Hand said not to do that!" Falco screamed.

He was right. Both the swords burst into bright, hot flames, and Roy was stunned for a second. He quickly recovered, and dodged to the side as one of the blobs stuck out a spear like appendage. Roy cut it off, and slashed the thing in half vertically, which made it melt, and then he went to work quickly, slashing the robots as they flooded towards him. Xanxi and Falco were in the other tunnel, with Falco shooting the robots down, and Xanxi making another summon.

"Cyclops! I summon thee! Smite my foe with sand!" Xanxi cried.

The Cyclops appeared again, and he spat a huge glob of sand into the tunnel, blocking it.

Roy got tired of slashing, and he cut the whole tunnel loose, making it fall into the framework of Leviathan.

"FIMBULVETER!" Lilina chanted. A big whirlwind of ice hit the hot hole, and then it exploded into a big ice crystal, which shattered and fell in the acid.

The whole room filled up with steam, and in the confusion, the four looked out the hole Roy had made.

It looked like one big cave, made of metal. The whole thing moved like a living thing. There were a series of gears, pulleys, and wires that filled up the space. At the front, really far away, but still visible, was a glowing dome with odd machinery and cables coming from it.

"That's the brain!" Roy shouted above the noise.

"Uh oh! Jump!" Falco yelled. He pushed everybody out, and jumped, just as the robots started flooding out of the hole.

Roy landed face first on one of the gears nearby, and everybody else landed on their feet next to him. Lilina pulled him up, and slapped him to wake him up.

Once he was properly awake, he grabbed her by the waist, and jumped up onto one of the gears nearby. Xanxi and Falco followed shortly after.

They ran across a big gear, with the robots catching up on them. Xanxi quickly summoned ten of the wooden puppets, which blocked the robots for a moment. Falco occasionally shot a few lasers behind to melt the robots that got too close.

They got to a support beam that connected the gear to another gear, which was what made it move. They ran across it as it cycled, and then they jumped onto a smaller gear, which they jumped off of, onto one of the wires. It was pulled towards the brain, but now the robots were gaining again. Falco hung with one hand, and he quickly shot down the robots.

Now they were above the brain.

It was about as big as pool, but the dome was curved like half of a ball. It was transparent blue. Underneath was what appeared to be a warp pad.

"Ok, I guess it isn't a brain." Roy sighed as he let go of the wire.

Instead of bouncing off, he went right through, and landed close to the warp pad. Everybody else jumped off, and landed inside as well.

"So…Now what do we do?" Xanxi asked.

"We use this." Roy said, nodding towards the glowing pad.

"Uh, I got a bad feeling about this…" Falco said.

"No time." Roy insisted. "We all jump on at the same time. Ready? One…Two…"

"Three!" Everybody yelled at the same time. They jumped onto it, and vanished with a blue flash.

They reappeared in a circular room, shaped like an over turned bowl. It was twenty times the size of the warp pad bubble, but the walls were made of metal. In the center of the room, on a raised platform, was a huge, complicated looking machine with various wires and pipes coming off of it, and going into the floor. The machine was protected by a blue bubble similar to the warp pad one, but this barrier was impenetrable.

"Great. We're stuck." Roy moaned.

"Wait, did you notice the screen by the dome?" Lilina asked curiously.

"No…"Everybody else said. They looked towards the dome, and sure enough, there was a holographic touch screen floating.

Roy walked up to it, and looked at it as everybody else stood behind his back.

He apprehensively touched the hologram, and moved back in shock when it disappeared with a flash.

_I sensed you, heroes._ Leviathan thought-spoke.

"Uh, are we going to die?" Xanxi asked worriedly.

_You have nothing to fear. You have passed many tests to reach this far. Should you pass my final test, you will leave with the whip of many ends, and my power as well. Should you fail, you leave with your life._

"I understand." Roy said after thinking a little bit.

_Then, let us begin._ Leviathan said, before the room went dark.

"Huh!?!?!" Everybody yelled.

The brain flashed. It flashed a bunch, and then it stayed on. It was now glowing with a brighter blue light, and the whole apparatus was shaking. The pipes and cables pulled themselves out of the floor, and the brain picked itself up, to reveal a shaft that connected the bottom of the blue dome to a big, thick metal pole with various holes, lights, and buttons. Half of the pipes reattached to the ceiling, and the other half of the pipes aimed upwards in arcs.

There was a rushing noise, and water flooded out of the pipes. The cables came to life, and moved about like snakes.

"This makes it even harder!" Roy shouted in frustration as the water went up to his armpits.

"I have an idea!" Xanxi shouted.

The cables sparked, like a snake would hiss. There were about fifteen cables, two meters long each. There were two more cables, but they were fifteen feet long.

"Crap!" Falco yelled. He grabbed everybody, and activated his reflector for the millionth time that day.

The cables plunged into the water, and the whole room lit up as lightning bolts surged through the water. It instantly became foggy as the water vaporized from the huge electrical surge.

Falco released the reflector, and yelled as the hot water hit him.

"AHH! At this rate, I'll be a drumstick!" He cried. "…And I don't know if any of you knew this, but electrolysis separates water molecules. Now there's a bunch of hydrogen and oxygen in the air. Watch out for flame attacks!"

"Crap." Roy cursed. He quickly pocketed his beamsword, and suppressed his fire magic.

"As for my idea, I was going to say, hit the cables with lightning, but that'll burn the gasses." Xanxi sighed.

"Then we'll hide underwater." Roy said.

Lilina was already at it.

"THUNDER!" The yelled. A big bolt of blue electricity shot through the ceiling, and hit the cables. Roy shoved everybody under as the air above them exploded.

The brain screeched as it burst into flames and was shocked by electricity. Its protective dome vanished, and now it was vulnerable.

"Here!" Roy shouted. He cupped his hands, and Falco ran to him, and put his foot in Roy's hands. Roy threw him up onto the brain, and Falco quickly shot it as fast as he could.

The Barrier re-activated, and threw Falco off with a flash. The cables extended, and snatched him out of the air, and squeezed him. Roy quickly jumped up, and slashed at wires madly. He was too busy to notice the stray water pipes. They blasted him off with pressurized water blasts, and slammed him up against the wall. Falco joined him soon thereafter.

The Brain disconnected from the ceiling, and lowered itself to about halfway between the ceiling, and floor. The cables retracted, and came out again, as fiber optic wires. Now it looked like an odd anemone.

"Watch out!" Roy yelled. Everybody dived out of the way as the cables aimed their way, and discharged a particle beam. The blue lasers hit the water, and the water literally exploded from the heat. The water was now boiling hot, and the air was steamy again.

Everybody screamed as the hot steam and water burned their bodies. Lilina attempted to cast an ice spell, but she only cooled it to the point where it was bearable.

"Don't let it do that again!" Roy shouted urgently. He quickly dived into the way of a stray laser, and reflected it with his blade. It hit the ceiling with a bang.

"Ahh! Hit the brain with the lasers!" Falco shouted. He jumped into one of the lasers, and activated his Reflector. The laser bounced off, and hit the wall behind the brain with another explosive bang.

"Man, this thing stings!" Xanxi shouted.

"That's what anemones do." Lilina said. She used a magic bubble to deflect a laser, and it bounced right to the brain, and it hit the dome. It fizzled like something hot hitting cold water.

"…Look for a differently colored tentacle!" Roy shouted. Everybody ran up close to get a better look at the cables, while dodging them.

"Found it!" Falco yelled. Roy jumped over, and cut all of the tentacles nearby, leaving only the red cable left. Falco, with some difficulty, aimed it at Roy, and Roy deflected the red laser at the brain. It pierced the dome, and hit the brain with such force, everybody flew backwards as the dome exploded. Roy jumped up, and then smashed the brain with his flare blade attack. The explosion flung him off, but critically hurt the brain.

It grew its cables back, but this time, aimed them all at the smashers. They pulled up their barriers as the tentacles whipped, and sent seventeen lasers flying at them in one burst. The lasers bounced off, and ricocheted all over the place. Most of them slammed into the brain, which began smoking slightly.

It retracted the cables, and exchanged them for straight, bladed poles. The brain lowered to about their level, and began spinning like a big whirlpool.

"It's drawing us in!" Roy shouted, fighting the current. "If we get sucked into the middle, we're done for!"

"But the dome's gone!" Falco insisted. He pointed at the brain, which was still vulnerable.

"Then let's finish him!" Xanxi shouted.

Slowly, they were getting sucked to the middle by the whirlpool, but they whipped out their ranged attacks, and hammered away.

Roy launched continuous streams of fire from his blade, while Falco shot with his blaster, Lilina fired lightning bolts, and Xanxi summoned puppets.

The puppets got hit by the blades, and formed a huge swirling mass of wooden parts.

"Use the wood!" Xanxi shouted. He jumped onto the wood, and used it to get to the top of the brain, where he began kicking like mad.

Falco, Roy, and Lilina followed, and they managed to get to the brain without getting cut up. Hey mauled the brain, and now smoke billowed from it like it was a chimney.

It went down a little, and then it spun even faster, flinging everybody off and reducing the wood to pulp. Everybody slammed into the walls as the brain spun faster and faster, to the point where the wind turned into a small tornado. Lightning even flashed from the ceiling, and the brain burst into flames.

"This isn't good!" Roy yelled as the whirlpool drew them even faster.

"Falco! It's up to you!" Xanxi shouted. "Shoot the laser through a lightning bolt, and hit the brain! It'll finish it off!"

Falco just nodded, and calmly took out his blaster, and aimed.

Time seemed to slow down, as he focused. He took aim, and he watched as a lightning bolt fell down like a rain drop. He pulled the trigger, and a stream of plasma shot out, and collided with the lightning. There was an explosion as the laser absorbed all of the energy, and went from red to bright orange, interlaced with flames and electricity.

The beam rammed into the brain, and there was a huge explosion. The tentacles went limp, and then flailed around as if they were in pain, and the brain continually exploded, until it burst with one huge flash.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_You have done well._

Roy was standing in place, looking forwards as if he were in a trance. He snapped out of the trance as Leviathan began speaking. He looked around, and saw his friends in the same state. He slapped them awake, although he was much more gentle with Lilina.

"Hey! You didn't have to do it that hard!" Falco whined, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Oops…" Roy said sheepishly, scratching his head.

"Yeah, really…" Xanxi groaned, as he was unable to rub his face.

_Heroes that would save this universe, I grant you my power, along with the weapon I have guarded since the beginning of time. I grant upon thee: The Hydra Whip!_

There was a blue flash, and a long, blue, scaly whip about five feet long materialized. Roy automatically held out his hands, and the whip descended and rested in his hands.

_The end splits when used. Move one whip, and hit with nine. This is the power of the Hydra. Fight fire with water. Should you fight a fire monster, use its might to quench._

_And now, let me add my might to you own. Chosen summoner, hold up the aquamarine ring, and I shall lend you my might. _

"Here, Xanxi." Roy said, handing him the ring. Xanxi held it up in the air with a little bit of psychic power.

The brain flashed, and then a huge ball of light blue energy formed in the air, and fused with the ring. It now glowed with the same blue light as the blue runes.

_Should you ever need my might, please, call on me._ Leviathan said, before going quiet.

"Hey, wait!" Roy said. He ran forwards, but he and his friends exploded into blue energy, and teleported.

_Good luck, heroes._ Leviathan said. _May your journey be successful!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**That's one chapter down. One more to go, and this arc will be finished! And then it will be time for me to draw names again.**

**Mario: Mamma mia! Leviathan is-a very powerful, is he-a not?**

**Yes, he is. I can't wait to make him attack. One thing…**

**Have any of you seen that movie, Atlantis? It's that one Disney made a while ago.**

**If you've seen that movie, you'll know what Leviathan looks like. It's sooooo cool! Leviathan rocks!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Go Me! This is my longest chapter yet!**

**Well, anyways, see ya next time, everybody!**

**And with that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**

**(Disney owns that leviathan, by the way. I wish I owned it……..Then I'd sic him on bad people that needed spanking! Yes, I would!)**


	64. Colorful Visuals

**He he… People seemed to like the last chapter.**

**Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed! This chapter will be shorter than the last, so it'll be somewhere around standard length, meaning 3,000 words, instead of 6,000, like last time. NO! Never mind. It may end up as long as last chapter.**

**There will be no new faces in this chapter, but there may be a reappearance…oh yes…BWA HA HA! Big deal.**

**Well, now, it is TIME…Time to start, that's what!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Roy found himself floating about in a white expanse, endless in all directions.

He couldn't hear himself speak, or anything. In fact, he couldn't do anything.

He drifted for a moment, when it all vanished, and he found himself floating above white, marble ground.

"Uh?" He grunted. He suddenly fell, and landed on his face again.

"DARN IT!" He yelled angrily, after he jumped back up. He kicked a stone nearby, and to his dismay, found it was stuck on the ground.

He looked around, and found himself in front of the thousand year door.

He limped up to it, clutching his sore foot. He ran his hand across the smooth red steel doors. They wouldn't budge.

"Hmmph." He grunted, feeling it was safe to put his foot back on the ground.

SNAP!

"I know I should move." Roy said to himself. Stupidly enough, he didn't.

Lilina, Falco, and Xanxi dropped on him, in that order.

"Ack." Roy coughed from the bottom of the pile.

"Oops." Lilina blushed. She pushed the other two off roughly, and then helped the now sore Roy to get up.

"Man, I'm sick of landing on my face and getting landed on!" Roy muttered angrily.

"…Crap." Falco said. He pushed against the door with all of his might. "…It won't…Urk…OPEN!"

"Maybe Leviathan can break it down." Xanxi suggested.

"No, he's too powerful for such a situation." Lilina said. "I think we may have to put our quest on hold."

"I'll put you on hold!" Somebody yelled. "Buh Buh Buh huh huh huh huh huh huh!"

"Jump!" Roy shouted. They dived to the sides as Lord Crump popped out of his hiding place, and tackled thin air. He smacked into the door, and accidentally opened it.

"I guess you weren't pushing hard enough." Xanxi commented to Falco as they walked past the unconscious Crump.

"Hmm." Falco hummed. The four heroes walked into the portal, and ended up in the palace of shadows.

"This place is going to be very hard." Roy said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yeah…" Falco panted. "It's going to be VERY hard. Who knew!?!?!"

He collapsed from exhaustion and battle wounds.

"Oh…SHUT…UP." Roy gasped. "You're not the only one suffering, you idiot."

Falco didn't respond.

"This place is…well, I'm not going to say. It's that, but without the flames, and condemned souls." Xanxi said.

"You…said it." Lilina panted. She wiped a straw strand of hair, and pushed it back behind her ear.

"Those phantoms are too much. They're even worse than those blue wraiths." Roy said.

"And what's up with those purple Wizards?" Xanxi asked. "Man, those magical machines are way too powerful, and ANNOYING!"

"Well, we should be close to the gun." Roy commented.

They all looked around, and found themselves in an underground courtyards sort of place, with a tower in the back, surrounded by a moat.

"The solar model, and the Prism Blaster are in the tower." Roy affirmed.

"Finally." Falco replied in a muffled voice. He hadn't bothered moving from his position on the ground.

"What about the dark tome, Gespenst?" Xanxi asked.

"…I listened to Mario's story, about his trip down here. Let's just say the Shadow King, whoever he was, no longer has it." Roy said cautiously.

"You mean…Somebody's gotten it already?" Lilina asked frightfully.

"Unfortunately, that's what it sounds like." Xanxi sighed.

"Huzzah." Falco replied from the floor.

"Were you even listening?" Roy asked angrily.

"No." Falco replied sarcastically.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHRG!" Roy yelled, causing some bats to let go of the ceiling in fright, and drop on the four.

"EWWW!" Falco screamed. "Bat Droppings!"

"You're making it sound like something else!" Xanxi shouted.

"Yeah, I mean, come on! Give us a break!" Roy yelled, shaking the stunned bats off.

"You're the one who shook them down!" Falco yelled, dusting a few bats off himself.

"Yuck!" Lilina said, grabbing the last bat and tossing it into the water.

"Now, we have to get to the tower. Any ideas?" Roy asked.

"We can ride a few mannequins." Xanxi suggested.

"As good an idea as any." Falco said.

Xanxi focused his energy, and quickly summoned a few of the puppets.

Roy, Falco and Lilina made quick work of them, by tossing them into the water and knocking them out. They drifted like…driftwood.

They hopped onto the wood, but Falco was unlucky enough to lose his balance. He got bit by one of the Nibbles, a chain chomp sort of fish with big steel teeth.

Falco screamed, and flew way into the air, and then he landed in front of the tower door.

Roy, Lilina, and Xanxi got there shortly after.

"Have a nice, smooth sail?" Roy asked him.

"Oh, it was WONDERFUL!" Falco replied sarcastically.

"Get up, ya whiner." Roy said, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and making him stand up.

"Ouch." He said, rubbing his neck.

Roy ignored him, and went over and shoved the doors on the tower open.

They all walked din, Falco still rubbing his neck.

It was a big, circular tower, with a spiral staircase in the middle. In the four directions were four rooms.

"Staircase." Roy said, walking towards it. "Definitely where we need to go."

Falco didn't even feel like arguing. He just followed him up the stairs, excited about finally getting his weapon.

At the top of the stairs, in a room similar to the one below, was a huge solar model. In the middle was a huge red metal orb, presumably the sun. Around the metal ball were smaller metal balls suspended on magnetic support rings, signifying the orbits of the planets. The sun itself was the main source of light in the room. The whole room was shaded deep red.

"It's so beautiful…" Lilina said dreamily as she watched the machine sparkle serenely. The planets drifted noiselessly on their way around the sun, each glowing their own color.

"Whoa!" Roy shouted, startled, when the sun blended from orange, to yellow.

"I think the weapon's inside the sun…" Xanxi said uncertainly.

"But…That means we have to destroy it…" Falco said, depressed.

"Just do it." Roy said sadly.

Falco sighed, and pulled out his ray gun. He aimed right at the middle of the sun, and fired. It ripped a big hole in the side of the sun, about the size of a basketball.

What stunned everybody the next moment was when the sun flashed violently, and they were all staring at the eye in the hole.

Actually, the eye was the lens of the Prism Blaster, which was the source of the colors inside the sun.

It was a big, clumsy laser gun, primitive in its design. It was cleverly done, however, and the primitiveness actually added to the effectiveness of the gun.

It had a big barrel on it, roughly the size of a two liter bottle of pop, but it was made of white titanium, and it had a flat, circular back panel, and the front looked like a microscope lens. The lens was made of a clear, and pure prism made of diamond. The inside of the beam gun was taken up by a huge particle beam producer, and a bunch of mirrors and scattered prisms. The handle was a simple rectangular block of white titanium that stuck out of the bottom of the gun like a normal handle. It was simple, but it was actually a comfy grip. The trigger was average, as well.

Pulling the trigger makes the beam fire into a prism inside the gun, and the prism separates the intense beam into elemental beams of Light, Fire, earth, lightning, wind, ice, water, and shadow. The beams go through more prisms, becoming even more scattered and focused, until they are redirected to the main prism lens, where all the hundreds of beams exit simultaneously, and bombard the foe with all of the known elements in the universe.

Overall, the beam has a charge rate of five seconds, and a discharge time of one minute.

Everybody yelled as the beam gun opened fire, and the whole planetary model ripped itself free from its foundations. The model, using the magnetic properties of the walls and ceiling, floated up and out of reach, where it let loose a continuous stream of beams.

Everybody ran around, screaming, dodging the ceaseless barrage of energy. Multiple beams hit everybody, and slammed them against the walls like rag dolls.

"How do we beat it!?!?" Roy screamed.

"Can I use leviathan?" Xanxi asked hopefully.

"NO!" Everybody else yelled.

"Hold!" Falco said. "Get close to me!" He ordered.

Everybody ran up to him, and he activated his reflector shield.

"Man, this thing is getting overused lately." Falco replied absentmindedly as another cascade of light blasted into the blue barrier. Red, white, blue, yellow, green, every color imaginable went ricocheting everywhere. A few of the lasers hit the planetary model, and the various parts hit bounced around, knocked off balance by the force of the blows.

"Think it's time I gave it it's own medicine!" Falco said. Fe pulled out his blaster, and gave it to Roy.

"I set it to speed fire. Shoot the dang thing as fast as you can, and hope this works!" Falco said.

Roy nodded, and randomly spun about in the dome, firing lasers everywhere. The lasers magically passed through everybody, because Master Hand made it so the gun couldn't harm allies. The beams filled the whole shield with red energy, until it became so thick, that was all there was.

There was so much energy, Falco couldn't hold it in anymore. The reflector exploded outwards, carrying with it millions of red beams. The beams slammed into the model, blasting holes in it everywhere, and destroying every bit of the sun, and the planets around it. Now only the rings were left.

The rings, now all that there were left, all began spinning in different directions. The combined spinning of the nine rings made a translucent, nine layered barrier.

It swooped onto the four, and they got blasted aside, feeling like they were cut by a million blades.

Lilina managed to charge up a spell, and used Thunder. The lightning bolt was harmlessly absorbed by the ninth ring, which channeled the energy into the other eight rings, making a storm of electricity. The planetary model launched the big glowing ball of lightning back at Lilina, and the blast rendered her unconscious.

"Ugh…I got an idea!" Xanxi said.

"I summon thee, Sumo Block!" He shouted.

A big, square block of stone shaped like a sumo wrestler materialized above the model, and then, with the force of a million tons,, crushed the rings and bent them way out of whack.

The sumo disappeared, and the model rose again, but it could no longer spin, because the rings kept getting jammed. Falco shot down remaining pieces of the rings, while Roy hacked away at them, shredding them.

When the rings were gone, the gun dropped to the ground.

Falco, upon seeing his gun free from the cruel wiles of fate, squawked with joy, and pounced on it. He stroked it lovingly, and said, "My precious…"

"I think you're getting a little carried away." Roy said with noticeable disgust.

"Yeah, really." Xanxi agreed.

"MINE!" Falco yelled, over protectively.

"Oh, please….."Roy pleaded with no one in particular.

"Ok, I'm done." Falco said. "I just had to do that."

"Ugh…" Roy and Xanxi moaned.

"…Ah…What did I miss?" Lilina asked dizzily.

"Nothing." Roy said harshly. "Really, nothing."

"Come on, admit my acting skills are good! You can't deny…'Cause I'm the guy!" Falco said.

"NO!" Everybody said loudly.

"Ouch…" Falco said, cringing.

"Anyways, before this buffoon went and interrupted me, I was going to say something." Roy said.

"HEY!" Falco said.

"I know who has the spell tome we're going to look for. That Excer guy Mario was talking about. He said he used Gespenst on Sora when the kid got cocky. It took him out in one hit."

"Nasty." Xanxi said.

"Every word in the sense." Lilina said.

"Anyways, it doesn't matter, because we have three of the weapons. The Hydra Whip, Leviathan, and the Prism blaster. He's as good as dead." Roy said with finality.

"Where do we find him?" Lilina asked.

"From what I understand, he's very full of himself, and conceited. I'm sure he's fawning over himself down in the throne room." Roy said.

"Sounds like a git to me." Falco mused.

"Yeah, that's the impression I got, too." Roy said.

"So, we go and find this guy, and give him a sound thrashing, right?" Lilina said.

"You know, that sounded nothing like you." Roy said amusedly.

Lilina giggled.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time. I'd like to be home by the end of the day." Roy said.

"Yeah, really." Falco said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everybody walked into the throne room, exhausted.

"Man, this stupid gun is so heavy…" Falco whined, dragging his new gun.

"Stupid, you'll break it." Roy said.

"Holy weapons cannot be broken." Falco countered.

"My bad." Roy snorted.

"Oh my…What imbeciles dare to intrude upon my foul mood?" a Familiar oily voice echoed through the air.

Lilina brandished the blue whip, Xanxi got in a stance, and Roy and Falco both took out their main weapons, and looked about cautiously.

"Ever since that fat little plumber beat me, I've been smothered in foul anger. I think I'll take it out on you!" Excer yelled from his position on the throne.

"I was right…" Roy snickered.

"Over here, you slimy worm!" Falco said.

Excer was too angry to talk. He threw an Antimatter ball at the four, and they dodged to the side as a dark explosion enveloped the ground they were on moments ago.

"I'm better than the last time I encountered you smashers." Excer grinned evilly.

He used a few complicated hand signs, and made a bunch of skeletons come out of the ground, along with a Zombie Dragon.

"Crap!" Xanxi said. "Unfortunately, I'll get to see the power of a Zombie dragon sooner than I wished…."

"What are you talking about?" Roy yelled in confusion.

"Tell ya later!" Xanxi shouted, jumping away from another dark explosion.

Roy motioned for everybody to regroup at the door.

"We can't beat all of these things if we're scattered. Use the blaster, Falco!" Roy said.

"I'm on it!" Falco said, he pulled the trigger, and everybody stood behind him. He aimed the gun to his left, and moved in a slow, left to right motion, destroying all of the skeletons with one sweep. He scored a few hits on Excer and the dragon zombie, but he didn't do much.

"The power of that weapon lies in its ability to score countless hits." Excer said idly. "If you really wanted to hurt me, you'd have kept it aimed at me."

"Yeah?" Roy asked from behind him. He slammed his blade down on him, and executed his fully charged flare blade. Excer jumped to avoid the attack, and instead of coming down, he remained suspended in the air.

"Try hitting me now." His voice multiplied as he split into five clones.

"Uh oh. Not good!" Falco yelled.

All of the Excers smirked, and they aimed at a point right in the middle of all of them. The shot a bunch of antimatter balls that grew into one big ball, and then the ball shot four streams of balls at the smashers. They dived to the side, and ran madly to avoid getting cooked. The ball used four fifths of its energy, and after it was done firing, it dropped and exploded on the ground, blasting everybody with black waves.

Excer was about to repeat his attack, but Falco jumped into the streams, and turned on his reflector. The balls hit all five Excers, and while they were hitting themselves, Falco fired his beam gun inside his barrier. When Excer regrouped in front of the throne, Falco opened a hole in his barrier, and the energy leaked out as a massive, multi colored ray.

Excer screamed in pain, and flailed his arms wildly as the beam blasted him right into the throne and held him there, blasting him. By the time the beam faded, Lilina had already run up, and now she was whipping him all over the place with the whip.

Every time she struck, the end of the whip split like chain lightning, and formed nine separate ends. Each end hit Excer and ripped him up. By the time Falco was ready, She jumped out of the way, and Falco shot Excer with another beam, straight from the gun. Excer screamed further as the beam continued to burn his chest.

After the beam faded, Excer slumped, bleeding all over the place. His breathing was ragged, and he was going even more pale than he already was.

"_Ancient darkness, take the form of light! With your power and might, crash down upon my foe and Smite! GESPENST!" _ Excer chanted.

Purple fog formed around Falco, Xanxi, Roy and Lilina. Falco jumped out of the way, but every body else was hit as black storm clouds formed, and hit them with purple lightning.

It knocked Xanxi and Lilina out, but Roy fell to his knee, almost crying from the pain. Unbeknownst to him, a patch of his hair turned into fire.

Excer smirked, also failing to notice the flames. He charged up a ball of darkness, and blasted Roy against the far wall.

Falco noticed the flames, but he found he was too terrified to move. He could only watch as Excer advanced on the prone figure of Roy.

"…That all you have, you filthy half-breed?" Excer sneered as he strode up to Roy.

Roy was leaning up against the wall, holding his chest where Excer hit him.

_Filthy…Half breed…?_

"The likes of you don't deserve to live." Excer continued. "You're an abomination. You're no better than those scum that are called laguz!"

_I've heard of Laguz before……_

Another patch of hair on his head caught on fire.

"…Humans are the only ones who deserve to live."

_Am I…? A Laguz?_

More flames.

"…Here and now, I will eradicate your filth, and along with that, I'll slaughter your friends! No…First, you'll watch as the life fades from your girlfriend's eyes…Then I'll make a demon inhabit her body, and I'll watch as she finishes off your friends, and YOU!" Excer continued to rant.

He grabbed Roy by the collar, and hoisted him into the air. Roy hung limp, looking at him through blank eyes.

"…N-No…" Roy said. He looked over at Lilina, who lay unconscious. "No…You will NOT." He said determinedly. He felt his heart burst into flames of passion, and then…He knew.

His eyes blazed determination as the rest of his hair burst into furious flames. Excer starred at him in shock.

Roy took his chance, and kicked Excer in the crotch. Excer doubled up in pain, and he began wheezing. Roy, his morale gaining by the moment, picked up his speed as he continued punching and kicking every inch of Excer he could reach.

He slammed his elbow into his head, and then he spun around and roundhouse kicked him in the neck. Excer fell to the ground, and Roy picked him up and held him up to his face.

"Not on my watch. You will never touch my friend while I am around!" Roy said right to Excer's face.

Suddenly, his back burst into immense pain. He screamed in agony, and he dropped Excer on his back. Roy fell over on his knees, and he held himself up with his hands. His back felt as if molten magma was being poured on his back.

Excer quickly got back to his feet, and quickly began charging another spell. The whole room went dark. as he began charging his spell.

Roy collapsed on the ground, hurting too badly to make a sound. He fell on his face, wishing for the pain to go away.

His wish was granted when he felt like his back exploded with pain. He wanted to cry out, but managed to hold it in as the pain faded away.

He tried standing up, and found he was fully healed. He found he was a little off balance.

He looked over his shoulder, and nearly screamed at what he saw.

He had Dragon Wings! His shirt was ripped in the back where the wings sprouted. They were as big as big shields, covered in shiny bright red scales. Black spikes stood out at certain points on his wings.

He looked back at Excer, who faltered with his spell during the spectacle.

Roy stood there in all of his glory, with wings spread wide. His hair was on fire, and his sword also burst into livid flames.

He swooped in, flying at high speed. Everything seemed to slow down as he got closer to Excer.

He held his sword high above his head.

He could see the future.

He knew exactly what to do next.

"DRAGON RAZE!" Roy cried out in a magically amplified voice. He used a super powered Flare blade attack, but the rushing flames sounded like a dragon roaring. The blade exploded on contact with Excer, and he screamed bloody murder as the flames consumed him.

Roy, having used all of his energy, went back to normal. His wings melted back into his back, and the flames on his sword and hair died out.

He looked at the smoking chair where Excer had been. Now there was nothing.

"I…I think I've finally realized." Roy said more to himself than anybody.

Falco, who finally regained his senses, walked up to Roy.

"…Thanks for sticking up for me, and the other two…" He said quietly.

Roy turned around with a beaming smile.

"It's what friends do."

Falco nodded, and then went down on his knees to dig in the ashes. He came back up, holding a black spell book engraved with runes stamped on in black metal.

"I believe this is what we came for." He said, tossing the book up into the air.

"I wonder who should use it." Roy said.

"None of us, that's for sure!" Falco said.

"Right, speaking of that, Master Hand's expecting us."

"Um…I'll take Xanxi, and you take Lilina." Falco said, after looking at the ruined room.

"Ok, see you back at the mansion!" Falco said, running over to Xanxi and activating his teleporter. He and Xanxi vanished with a green flash.

Roy stood there a little bit, pondering what he had just done. He finally decided he had stood there long enough. He walked over to Lilina, and slung her over his shoulder. He used his teleporter, and vanished with another green flash.

Unbeknownst to him, there was somebody standing in the shadows.

"…I'm not finished yet…Oh, no I am most definitely not finished yet. You will pay, you scum. You will pay…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok, it wasn't as long as the last chapter. But it was long enough, yes?**

**Did you enjoy?**

**Well, this arc is over. Who is up next? You shall find out next time I update.**

**I apologize for the slow updates. I've been a little more busy than I used to be, plus I'm making the chapters longer. Hope yeh understand.**

**Thank you all, those of you who have reviewed, and you who have read the story. You all have my thanks. See ya next time!**

**And with that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	65. City in the Sky

**Yeah! Last chapter was good.**

**Actually, Nintendogeek01, I don't think Roy can do what I made him do. But that's what's nice about stories, eh?**

**I need to clear something up really quick. Just because Lilina used the whip for a little bit, does not mean she will be the main wielder. She had to have something, ya know? I have somebody else as the planned user.**

**Hey, does anybody like the prism blaster? I had a lot of fun coming up with it!**

**Gespenst is actually a spell you obtain on Fire emblem. I'm referring to the one where you play as Eliwood, Hector, and Lyndis. The animation of the spell is short, but the spell is violent, and it packs a huge wallop! I found out just recently that Gespenst means, "Ghost" in German.**

**But yes, as you can tell by the title, this chapter will follow Mario, Link, and Aika, as they go to the Sky temple. You'll love what I have cooked up for the boss battle…**

**Anyways, This Arc will only last one chapter, as will a few of the following chapters.**

**Please, enjoy!**

**Um, Luigirules512? I apologize, but it won't be until about chapter 72 or 73 that Luigi will get his part. But rest assured, his part shall come, and soon.**

**I will do my best to update faster.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It was nice and peaceful at lake Hylia.

The water was as deep blue as the purest sapphires, and the water calmer than glass.

That was, until a certain screaming Link, Mario, and Aika fell in it.

They went way below the surface of the water, but Mario and Link quickly kicked their way back up to the surface. Aika made her way up to the surface slowly. By the time she was up, Mario and Link were already on the shore nearby.

"HELP!" She screamed. "I CAN'T SWIM!" She sank below the water again before she could say anything else.

Link sighed, and then jumped back into the water to fish her out. He came out of the water a moment later with Aika clinging to him like it was the end of the world.

"Can we please get going now?" Link asked.

"A-yes." Mario said.

Aika didn't say anything, but she barely nodded her head.

"…You're cutting of the circulation in both my neck, and my waist. Let go, please." Link said blankly.

Aika just froze for a second, and then she let go and hit the ground with a thunk.

"That's better." Link sighed with relief.

"…Do we-a take the cannon there?" Mario asked, pointing at a cannon close to where they landed.

"Yeah, that's the cannon." Link affirmed.

The cannon in question was shaped like a bird, oddly. It had mechanical legs that sort of looked like ostrich legs. The cannon was perched above the legs, aimed expectantly at the sky.

"I hope you people like flying, because here we go!" Link said in a giddy voice.

He grabbed Mario and Aika with one arm, and they clung like glue. With his other arm, he shot his clawshot into the back of the cannon, and pulled them into the blasting barrel. The cannon automatically started moving, which scared Mario and Aika. The cannon walked around, until it found a suitable spot, and then it lit its fuse.

It whirred like a turbine, and then it blasted Link, Mario, and Aika out at super sonic speed. The legs nicely absorbed the shock, and it stepped back.

Link, Mario, and Aika screamed their guts out as they flew. Link, because he was having fun, the other two because they were scared for their lives.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They shot through clouds, getting soaked. It eventually got colder and colder, due to the height.

Then they started going down, instead of up.

"What if we miss?" Aika screamed.

"It never has, and never will!" Link said confidently.

"I-a hope so!" Mario said.

Quickly, a series of floating platforms came into view. They were headed for a pool that was in the middle of four different walkways.

They fell in with a splash, and Aika didn't hesitate to start screaming bloody murder. Link fetched her out of the water, and then they all swam over to a submerged staircase, and crawled out.

They shivered like mad. It was cold AND windy. AND they were wet.

"We'll dry out soon enough." Link said.

"But none of us are tough like you!" Aika howled miserably.

"Ahem-a." Mario coughed sternly.

"Sorry…" Aika said, but she had to clamp her mouth shut as her teeth started clattering.

They looked about, to see what the place was like.

The buildings were all huge. There were a few shaped like square buildings, fairly normal, but there were a few shaped like huge eggs. Almost all of the buildings were connected by pathways. A few of the pathways were now eroded, with gaping chasms and holes everywhere. A few of the pathways were whole.

"We should be able to head right ahead, and find all of the items in the same room." Link explained.

"What-a room?" Mario asked.

"…We'll talk about that once we get there." Link said quietly.

"Is it bad?" Aika asked, shivering.

"It could be." Link said darkly, walking forward. He yelled as the winds picked up, and blew him back into the water, and Aika with him.

"I was just starting to feel better, too!" She yelled.

Mario helped them out, and they army crawled to avoid getting blown.

They made their way into the door, and they found themselves in a room with part of the floor missing.

They stood on a ledge that ran along the wall they were by. The room was rectangular, and on the left side, and the back wall were two more shelve like ledges. From the left shelf to the opposite wall was another shelf, lower. In-between were a bunch of loose floor stones.

"It's too far to jump." Aika said more calmly, due to the fact it was no longer windy.

"Yeah?" Link said.

He looked around, and his eyes landed on a strange creature shaped somewhat like a chicken, but with an almost human head.

The creature looked at him with a beady, yet intelligent eye, and it started to walk away cautiously. Too late.

SHING!

The claw ripped through the air, and snagged the bird thingy. It squawked and screamed like a chicken as Link reeled it in.

Link disconnected the bird from the claw, and then stuffed it in Mario's hands.

Mario was clueless as to what to do. Link was one step ahead of him. He kicked Mario off the edge, and Mario screamed, but then realized the bird's flapping was keeping him up. He kicked off the wall, and landed on the lower right shelf safely.

"By the way, that's an Occucco!" Link called down to Mario.

Mario looked at the Occucco in his hands interestedly, and it returned the favor and turned a wary, beady eye towards him. It was snagged out of his hands, screaming, by Link's clawshot. Aika came down soon after, and then Link snagged it AGAIN, and came down. Link carelessly tossed the bird over the edge.

"MAMMA MIA!" Mario yelled.

"It'll come back." Link said nonchalantly. He grabbed the two again, and shot his clawshot at some ivy on a pillar on the upper left shelf. He pulled them up, and they rode another Occucco over to the other side.

They walked into the door, and were gone from the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(The Occucco's thoughts on the recent event)

It flapped up onto the edge again, after plummeting a few feet. By the time it got back on its favorite spot, the three rude visitors were gone from the room.

_Just when I thought the nightmare was over. I just recently got over my trauma in that stupid movie, and now he comes back, AND DOES IT AGAIN! Will it ever end?_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they entered the next room, the smashers found themselves in a lobby sort of room, with a lot of broken pillars, and missing floor. Thankfully, it was a straight walk from the door to the next door. They ran across the room, up a short staircase, past two more Occuccos. They entered the door, and were gone.

"They're back already?" One asked.

"Yep." The other replied.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The smashers, after stepping through the door, found themselves outside again.

Just then, the wind picked up again sans slammed them against the door.

"Mamma mia!" Mario moaned, rubbing his head and peeling himself off the door.

"Urgh…" Link groaned, before falling down.

"This stinks." Aika complained.

"We're close." Link said, getting up.

Across from the balcony they were on, was a huge tower floating in the sky. At the top was a huge flat platform, with four tall spires pointing upwards. There was something flying around up there…

"…Could it-a be…?" Mario stared in wonder and terror.

"…It's…" Aika was speechless.

"A dragon, yes." Link said matter of factly. "That's why it might be bad."

"No, that's-a not-a bad, it's-a overkill!" Mario said.

"Dangerous or no, it's something we have to overcome." Link insisted.

"…I have the feeling there's no treasure." Aika said disappointedly.

"You can find a few rare rupees up there." Link said.

"Rupees are nearly worthless." Mario said.

"…" Aika went silent.

"I was trying to make her feel better." Link sighed.

"A-oops!" Mario said guiltily.

"Anyways, how do we get there?" Aika asked. "All I see are rotating walls."

"Exactly." Link said.

"What do we do?" Mario asked.

"This." Link said, grabbing them again. He shot his clawshot at the netting on the walls, and then he pulled them all up to it. When it faced the other way, he shot the other clawshot, and grabbed the other wall. He kept doing it until he, Mario, and Aika safely reached the other balcony.

"That was-a fun!" Mario said cheerfully, jumping into the air.

"Do we have to go back this way once we're finished?" Aika asked warily.

"No, unless you want to ride the cannon down. I prefer jumping over the edge." Link said.

"WHAAAA!?!?!?!?" Mario screamed. "Are a-you kidding me?"

"When have I ever lied?" Link said, grinning manically.

"Mamma mia………………" Mario sighed, nearly passing out.

"Is this what the Triforce of courage does to people?" Aika asked Mario.

"….I-a really don't-a know." Mario replied honestly.

"Nah. I'm just crazy. Kidding." Link said. "Honestly, though, it IS fun to fly super fast!"

"But it's the landing I'm worried about!" Aika said.

"I'll just activate our teleporter." Link said, holding out the device.

"You better!" Aika said forcefully.

"I will." Link assured her.

"It's a good thing-a that Luigi isn't-a here!" Mario said.

"…He's nice company to have around, but this place is a little too high." Link said. Anyways, we have some weapons waiting for us!"

They walked into the door, which Link got stuck under again.

"Karma strikes again-a!" Mario said as he pulled on Link's arms.

"What?" Aika asked confusedly.

"Don't ask." Link grunted. He came out from under the door with a pop, and he flew into Mario and Aika, knocking them to the ground.

They were lucky. A dragon knight just swooped over them and embedded his sword in the door! Had they been standing up a second longer, they would have been headless.

"Let me a-handle this!" Mario said angrily, rolling up his sleeves. He ran over to the stuck dragon knight, and jumped into the air and used a drill kick. He landed, and attempted to use Firebrand, but the lizard jumped out of the way and flew into the air again. It flapped crazily, and it was about to skewer Mario, but Aika tossed her boomerang, and smack its forehead. It screeched, and fell to the ground, where Mario grabbed it and performed a toss, Bowser-style. He let it go after spinning a bunch, and the lizard screamed as it flew into a wall and exploded into purple mist.

"Wow." Link said, clapping. "That was good!"

"Another a-one!" Mario cried out.

"Let me handle this one!" Link said. He pulled out his clawshot, and shot it at the Dragon knight's wooden shield. The knight managed to stay in the air, but link rocketed towards it. He drew his sword, and shot into it in a full body tackle. He rammed his sword into the lizard's skull, and then did a floating spin attack, which sent it flying into a wall, where the lizard exploded.

"Beat that." Link said, pulling off a fancy pose.

"No fair!" Aika fake pouted.

More lizards flooded into the huge tower room, and hovered, waiting to kill.

"I've only fought two at once." Link said in awe. "This'll be heck!"

"You a-have us!" Mario said determinedly, thumping his chest once with his right hand.

"Yeah! I have a few things to show these dummies!" Aika said, twirling her boomerang.

"Let's go!" Link said in an excited voice.

Five of the lizards decided to go for Mario, but he used his cape, and flipped them around, where they killed a few of their partners. He jumped up the falling bodies, and used his downward punch to make them fall towards the ground. He continued to climb, using the lizards as footholds. He sent a few down occasionally.

Link pulled out his bow, and notched as many arrows as was practical. He let the fly, and it almost rained lizards, so many dropped. Some got too close, and he beat them back with a spin attack.

Aika hid behind Link, and charged up a super attack by drawing a slight amount of power from her friends.

"Get Back! ALPHA STORM!" She cried. She spun her boomerang in her hands, and she spun it so fast, it burst into flames, and actually turned INTO flames! The air turned red from the huge amount of heat, and the lizards screamed as multiple waves of fire washed over them and burnt them into oblivion.

"What in heck's name was that?!!?" Link asked, stupefied.

"Somethin I like to call a super move." Aika said with a smile.

"Grrr…." Link growled. He spun around and fired arrows as fast as he could, desperate to not let Aika show him up. He had to do at least as good as her, if not better.

Mario used his Mario tornado while holding his cape, so that the lizards attacking him spun around and slashed the others.

"Aika, mind helping me here?" Link asked urgently, beating the lizards back with his ball and chain. He was answered when a cloud of lizards fell down and exploded on the ones in front of him, causing them to exploded too.

"Thanks, Mario!" Link called up into the air. "Aika, finish them! I'll get us up to the top!"

"Got it!" Aika called back. Link ran up to her, and grabbed her again, and then started using the lizards as targets for his clawshot. He rapidly traveled from one to the other, making his way up. Aika beat them away when they got too close, and then she caught Mario as they passed him. After a while, Link got them to the big door, where he opened it up really fast, and shoved everybody through. He dived under it just as it tried to fall on him, and he safely made it to the other side.

"Mamma mia! That a-was mad!" Mario panted, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Yeah, if you guys weren't around, I'd probably be dead right now. You sure helped out a lot." Link said.

"It was nothing." Aika said modestly.

"Anyways, we'll find the weapons up on top of this platform." Link said.

They were on a balcony below the top platform of the large tower. There was a walkway that spiraled upwards, but half of it was missing, and it was impossible to navigate.

"How do we get up? I don't see any way." Aika said.

"On the other side of one of these pillars is a net of ivy. I used it last time to get up." Link said.

"What are a-we waiting for, then? Let's a-go!" Mario said.

"Yeah!" Link and Aika said at once.

Link ran over to the column in question, and then he went over to the other side and began climbing it like a tree. Mario and Aika followed him, and they slowly made their way up.

Up at the top was a huge stone platform, square in shape, with a metallic spire on each of the four corners. The platform was covered in dirt because it was so old, and there was grass everywhere. It was like a heavenly little field up in the heavens.

"…Not sure where the weapons are." Link admitted after a while. "…Just look for anything suspicious."

"Got it!" Aika saluted, and then ran off to find stuff.

Mario saluted as well, but then he cracked up and ran off laughing.

"…That was odd." Link said to himself. Then he laughed from the silliness of it all, and also ran off to look for the weapons.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Uh…Uh…I FOUND SOMETHING!" Aika's uncertain voice called out above the wind.

Mario and Link ran over to see what she had found

Both were speechless, until Link spoke up.

"Dragon eggs." Link said finally.

"We've been searching for hours, and this is all we've found." Aika said tiredly.

"I a-have a feeling." Mario said. "A-smasha the eggs."

"WHAT!?!?" Link yelled.

"Here goes…" Aika held up her boomerang like an axe.

"N-NO! WAIT!" Link yelled, but the crunch signified the eggs were broken.

"Drat." He muttered under his breath.

"WE FOUND THEM!" Aika said joyfully.

She held up a red cap just like Mario's, only it had small white wings. In her other hand were a pair of brown boots with metal holes on the bottom, and a white boomerang shaped like a wing, with a green ribbon wrapped around it.

"We need to g-" But Link was cut off as a huge roar was heard.

"What was that?" Aika said, instantly freezing in place with a wary look on her face.

"D-D-D-Dr-Dragon!" Mario squeaked.

"Crap!" Link yelled. "Equip the stuff, now!"

Mario hastily kicked his shoes off, and then put the boots on. He swapped the wing cap for his normal cap, and Aika just put away her old boomerang, and held the Gale Boomerang.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

"Jump!" Link yelled.

"WHAT!?!!?" Mario and Aika screamed.

"JUMP!" Link screamed. He grabbed them both, and jumped over the edge with them.

Sound seemed to stop as they jumped over. They were starting to fall so fast they couldn't hear. They looked up to see the dragon coming right for them, mouth opened wide.

"Hold on!" Link yelled. Somehow, they heard him. He tied one of his clawshots to Mario's waist, and then he tied the remaining one around His and Aika's waist, and tied the two together. Now Mario was connected to Link and Aika by a chain.

"Fly!" Link bellowed.

"…Fly? Oh! FLY!" Mario said. He spread his arms wide like wings, and kicked off from Link and Aika. The chain stretched out, and then Mario focused his energy to his boots. He was extremely surprised when the boots nearly exploded with rocket thrust, and sent him screaming into the sky. Link and Aika followed behind, connected by the chain. They held onto each other and screamed bloody murder as the wind whipped them.

Mario made his way back to the top of the tower again, with the Dragon on his tail.

"Do a-something!" Mario cried out.

"Um, Aika? Give your boomerang a try." Link suggested.

"But we're going too fast! I won't be able to catch it!" She insisted.

"Try it. It's a magic boomerang." Link said. "It's not your everyday boomerang."

Aika sighed, and then aimed right for the dragon's face. She let the boomerang fly, and a tornado instantly surrounded it as it flew.

The dragon roared, and tried to avoid the tornado, but it got caught in the winds, and it got battered helplessly.

"Whoa!" Aika said.

The tornado dissipated, and released the dragon. The boomerang came right back to Aika, and she effortlessly caught it in her hand.

"This thing beats anything I've ever used!" Aika said excitedly. "This'll be cool!"

"I know what you're gonna do!" Links said.

"AHH!" Mario yelled. He flew under the dragon as it attempted to claw him, and he turned around and fired fireballs at it as fast as he could. It batted them away with its wing, and then it swooped at him again. Mario flew off with another super sonic burst, but the dragon still managed to catch up. It roared, and flew extremely fast, trying to gobble him up. He did a loop flip, and flipped over the dragon backwards. The flip spun Link and Aika around, and sent them flying into the Dragon's back.

They grabbed it, just because of instincts.

Mario was still connected to them, and he tried flying in the opposite direction. He experienced whiplash as he lost control, and he found himself getting dragged by the Dragon! It spun around to face him, and it tried to breath fire on him. He flew out of the way as the flames shot at him, and he flew around its neck in circles.

Link spotted a gem on the dragon's back, but it was covered by too much armor to hurt it.

"That's it!" Link said. He pulled on his iron boots, and the dragon screamed at the sudden weight. It plummeted towards the platform , which they were still above.

Mario, once again, found himself getting dragged along, only now it was a crash course towards the ground!

The dragon fell on its belly, and the impact shot Aika and Link off. The impact shook off the armor, and it flew everywhere and exploded in dark mist. Mario came down screaming, and he landed on the dragon's gem head first in a full speed head butt.

The dragon roared as the gem on its back shattered into millions of fragments, and then it lay down on the ground dead. It exploded in purple mist, and Mario fell onto the ground, where he hit his head again.

"Ahh! Mamma mia!" Mario moaned painfully.

"…Ouch." Link wheezed on the ground, with all of the wind knocked out of him. "…Last time I do that…Ohh…"

Aika bounced up, and started dancing around.

"Let's do it again! That was fun!" She cheered.

"Ohh…CRAP!" Link said. "…On second thought, we'll be taking the teleporter home now."

"I wanna fly!" Aika whined.

"Ohh…" Mario said. He rolled over, unconscious, with x's in his eyes.

"We go home now." Link said.

"Wait!" Aika said.

Link pressed the button just as Aika reached him, and all three of them disappeared and went back home with a flash.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Crazy, yes? Didja like it?**

**Short notes today. I'm in no mood to make long notes.**

**See ya next time!**

**And with that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	66. Crazy Adventures on Yoshi's Island

**I Drew names again, and what do ya know?**

**Calderious' notorious little OCs, Spam and Snurckle, are the stars of this chapter as they search for their robes on Yoshi's Island!**

**Watch as they make one blunder after another, in their wacky search for power!**

**Snurckle: Smorff.**

**Spam: Quiet, you!**

**Snurckle: Nerb!**

**(The two get into a fistfight. Is that even possible for a Snifit?)**

**Anyways, few notes to mention.**

**I'm glad that you understand, Luigirules512. I apologize for the wait, but it will be worth it. Trust me.**

**That's all.**

**Now, it's time for the newbies to shine, eh?**

**Spam: Yeah!**

**Snurckle: Dur furhbur.**

**Spam: Don't you get that tone of voice with me!**

**(They fight again)**

…**YEEEEEEEEEEAAH……Anyways, let's get going. With friends like these, who needs enemies?**

**Warning: Severe monkey bashing soon!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Yoshi's Island! A peaceful, wonderful place to take a vacation! A sign in the jungle said.

SNAP!

Spam and Snurckle appeared, and the sign randomly blew up.

"What was that all about?" Spam asked Snurckle.

"…Squee!" Snurckle squeaked.

"I wish I could understand you." Spam said. Snurckle's snout drooped.

"Aw, buck up. Just kiddin ya." Spam said. "Where do you think we should start looking?"

"Smorf."

"…Really? Why would we look in a bathroom?"

"Smurf."

"…Oh. That's a good idea. We'll check the jungle for ruins!"

The two ran off into the jungle, looking for ruins.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"This isn't a good idea!" Spam shouted franticly, stabbing a baboon in its backside with his spear.

"Ptoo! Ptoo!" Snurckle was too busy spitting out coconuts nearby to say anything.

"Man, I know Baboons and Gorillas are territorial, but this is stupid!" Spam said, knocking a monkey on the head with the handle.

"And the monkeys are annoying enough!"

A gorilla charged at him, screeching. He flipped up into the air, and stabbed its vulnerable backside with his spear. His spear got stuck, and the gorilla, now blinded with rage and pain, ran up a tree, with him clinging on for dear life. Monkeys in the trees around them threw exploding oranges at him, but he managed to not get hit. He caught a few and pocketed them for later use.

The spear twitched, and moved about. Spam, to his horror, saw that the gorilla had pulled the spear out, and was about to drop him to the forest floor. The gorilla dropped him, and he screamed, clutching the spear.

Snurckle heard his pal screaming like a girl, and he turned into his ghost form, just as a bunch of orange bombs exploded where he was. He shot out of the smoke, and flew upwards and caught Spam.

"Thank, bud!" Spam sighed with relief. Snurckle gurgled again, and then he aimed at all of the monkeys, and spat out globs of psychic energy. The monkeys screamed as the energy hit them, and they quickly cleared out.

"…What the heck?" Spam said to himself. "Anyways, let's get going. We aren't going to find any ruins in this jungle. I suggest we search in the…Volcano!" Spam said.

"Splurt!" Snurckle gurgled his agreement. Suddenly, his ghost powers failed, and the two looked at each other and shared looks of, "Wtc?" They plummeted, and splatted on the jungle ground.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ugh…So hot…Stupid…idea…" Spam panted exhaustedly.

"…Ptoo." Snurckle sighed.

They were in a cave that was lit by magma that was in a river below. The air was too hot to breath comfortably. It burned.

"These robes are too hot." Spam said.

"Smorf?"

"WHOA! No stripping! That robe is all you're wearing! Have you any shame, boy!!?!?"

"Ptoo."

"Oh, so you don't care, huh? I DO!!" Spam said loudly.

Too loudly.

The cave began rumbling, and it sounded like something was coming down the tunnel they were in!

"Uh oh…I done it now!" Spam said apprehensively.

The thing coming down the tunnel came into view. It was a big rock monster with magma on it!

Spam and Snurckle screamed when they saw it, and they turned and ran. The golem also screamed and ran, and he bumped into a wall and shattered himself.

Spam and Snurckle continued screaming, and they stupidly ran into a stalagmite, and they knocked themselves out.

The golem cursed his clumsiness, and said to himself, "Come on, pull yourself together!"

He struggled, and somehow, he managed to rebuild himself. He looked at the two unconscious shy guys lying on the floor.

"Those poor little tykes. They look tired and lost. I guess I'll help them." The golem said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"…Snore…Sn-wha? EH?!!?" Spam said loudly. He was lying on a comfy bed of moss, and he sat up so fast he smacked his mask on a rock as squashed his face.

"ACK!" He shouted. He grabbed his mask, and loosened it to unflatten his face.

"Where am I?"

"You are in my humble abode." The Golem said in a rumbley voice.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Spam tried getting up and running away again, but he smacked his head again.

"Whoa! Hold it, little man! I ain't hostile! I'm just a guy who loves peace. I mean no harm." Golem insisted.

"…Really?...I was wondering, if you like helping people, ya mind telling me something if ya know?" Spam asked.

"…Depends." Golem said.

"Ok, me and my pal the Snifit are looking for some legendary stuff. Know where we might find such things?"

"…Maybe. Not here, though. If you need legendary stuffs, try the desert. Lotsa legendary stuffs there."

"Really? Gee, thanks!" Spam said excitedly. "By the way, where's me pal?"

"The gurgly guy? He's somewhere around here…" Golem said, rubbing his big stony chin.

"SMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORF!" Snurckle screamed. He came running into the room, his feet flapping on the ground excitedly.

"What is it!?!?" Spam asked.

"PTOO PTOO PTOO!"

"OH NOOOOOOEZ!" Spam shrieked.

"What?" Golem asked worriedly.

"MONKEYS!" Spam screamed.

"OH NO!" Golem yelled. He quickly ran out of the room.

"Let's go kick scummy monkey butt! The only good monkey I've ever met that I like is DK, but these monkeys? They're EEEEEEEEEEEVIL!"

"Ptoo!"

"Yeah! Let's get em!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The monkeys were outside of the cave, screaming and screeching in anger. They tracked Spam and Snurckle's scents here, and they were determined to get their revenge.

The leader gorilla had a leaf on his butt that covered the stab wound left from Spam's spear. He angrily beat his chest, and let out a gorilla scream.

"SHADAP!" Spam yelled from the cave.

He and Snurckle made a show of coming out of the cave.

"This ends NOW! You scum butts are going DOOOOOOOOOOWN!"

"SMORF!"

"OOOOOO OOOOO OOOO!"

The monkeys and the shy guys collided in midair, and all the hostilities broke out.

Spam quickly speared any monkey that got close, and he caught a few of the oranges thrown at him; the rest he batted back at the monkeys, who exploded.

Snurckle spat out ice charged cannon balls, which blasted monkeys off the mountain, and left streaks of ice that more monkeys slipped on. After a while, he switched to lightning cannon balls, and gave them a shock.

The leader came for him, but Spam tossed him an orange, which he sucked up, and then spat out at full power. The orange blasted the gorilla off the cliff, but it caught the side, and climbed back up.

"HERE I COME!" Golem bellowed. He jumped down the cliff, and landed on the ledge. The impact sent at least ten more monkeys plummeting to their death.

The gorilla screamed again, and threw a log at them that came from nowhere. It rolled towards them, and Spam jumped onto it and gave it a hearty kick. The log flew back into the monkey's head, and snapped with a satisfying crack. The monkey held his head in pain, and then he screamed and beat his chest more. More monkeys climbed up on the ledge, and began throwing bombs.

"Behind me!" Golem cried out. Spam and Snurckle quickly hid behind him, and he stomped on the ground. A huge wall of rock shot out of the ground, and bounced the bombs back to the monkeys, who exploded again. Then Golem super punched the wall, and sent a storm of boulders flying forwards. The boulders blasted even more monkeys off, but the gorilla punched through an exceptionally large chunk of rock, and beat his chest again. Then he threw two logs. Golem picked them both up, and tossed them.

Both of the logs smacked the gorilla on the head, and knocked him flat to the ground. He quickly got back up, and screamed angrily. More monkeys came up, but this time most of them charged the three heroes, while the rest stayed behind and threw rocks.

Spam jumped into the air, and swirled his spear, making a small cyclone. He deflected all of the rocks, which still hit the monkeys, and he also slowed the monkeys down that were charging at them. Snurckle spat out a few big and really heavy cannon balls, which the monkeys tripped over or got squished by. He shot fire cannon balls at the ones who got close, and they caught on fire and ran off the cliff screaming. Golem mercilessly pounded and bashed any monkeys that got close. He grabbed them, and tossed them off the cliff. When there were too many monkeys to grab, he kicked them off with super soccer kicks.

The leader screamed angrily again, and charged forward. He drew his big fist back to smash Snurckle, but Spam jumped in front and blocked with his spear, and then he countered by slashing the gorilla across the chest. Then he slashed his legs, and used his spear as a spring to fly into the air, and stab his butt again. He quickly removed his spear, and the gorilla danced about holding his butt.

Golem grabbed a boulder, and took careful aim. When the gorilla was within range, he chucked the boulder, and it smacked into the gorilla, and sent it flying off the cliff. It screeched as it fell, but then it hit the ground with a sickening thud, and was no more.

"Whew, now that was a fight!" Spam said.

"Yeah, but I hate fighting, despite being good at it." Golem said sadly. "It brings pain and sorrow, but there are those few who fail to see that, or enjoy pain."

"…Yeah." Spam said sadly. "…I fight for justice. I must find these robes for me and my friend. Can I ask for your help?"

"…Justice, you say? I only fight for the good of all. If peace is in danger, you can count on me to help restore it. I will join your merry little band, and help you find your legendary stuffs." Golem said.

"Smorf!"

"Yeah, we make a great team!" Spam said.

"I'll get us down the cliff. Grab my chest, and hold on!" Golem said.

Spam and Snurckle jumped onto his chest, and Snurckle held on by sucking super hard through his snout. Golem curled into a boulder, and Spam and Snurckle were safely protected by a ball of stone. Golem then proceeded to roll off the cliff, and towards to desert.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Golem steadily walked on in the desert, with Spam and Snurckle resting on his shoulders. He never tired from moving about, but the last battle and the desert proved too much for the little guys.

Up ahead was a big mound of stone jutting out of the sand, almost like a pyramid. Around it were a bunch of big sand dunes.

"We're almost there." Golem said.

The two shy guys were too hot and woozy to reply.

Golem just shrugged, and curled up again, and rolled towards the stone formation, with the little guys safe inside.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We're here!" Golem said. He unrolled, and the shy guys flopped out an lay unconscious on the sand.

"Aww, I overdid it again." Golem sighed, depressed.

"Ohh…I think I'm gonna be sick." Spam gasped.

"Smort." Snurckle said.

"We can camp here for the night, I guess." Golem said. "We're in front of an ancient temple I've been in before, but I haven't found anything."

"Why?" Spam asked.

"I'm…Sort of…not brave." Golem sighed sadly.

"Come on, buck up. You have us!" Spam said.

"Yeah, I do." Golem said.

"We'll go in first thing, and find out stuff!"

"Ok, if you say so…Good night, then."

"Goodnight, Golem."

"Spoo."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The three heroes stood in front of a big stone arch cut into the mountain out in the middle of the desert. The arch was about ten feet tall, and seven feet across. There was a big stone door in the arch, that apparently went up into the stone face, like a gate. It was covered in hieroglyphics.

"This, my friends, is the place." Golem said.

"It's…spooky?" Spam said curiously. "It just seems spooky to me…Like it's haunted or something."

"It sure seems like it, but I ain't sure." Golem said.

"Ptoo."

"Yeah, let's go inside. How do we open the door?"

"Like this." Golem said. He walked over to the door, and tried picking it up, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's jammed." Spam said.

"Not any more." Golem said. He wound up his right fist, and drew it way back, and then he swung it so fast it cut the air. His fist slammed into the door, and the door blew inwards, and was reduced to pebbles.

"Whoa." Spam said in shock. "That was cool!"

"That's nice. Let's go get your treasure." Golem said.

The newly revealed tunnel was about the same size as the doorway, and it was arched as well. The whole place was made of stone.

"Uh…I'm not that sure, but I think this place is called Hoo Hoo ruins." Golem said.

"Hoo Hoo Ruins? What kind of dummy would name it that?" Spam said.

"I dunno. Supposedly, they had the best jokes in the world. But I thought they lived in the BeanBean kingdom?"

"Yeah…To think they got this far…"

"Well, we should get going, if we hope to get the treasure." Golem said.

"We HAVE wasted enough time. In we go!" Spam said.

They ran in, and to their surprise, another stone door came down and got jammed.

"Oh no!" Golem yelled.

"I have a teleporter, but it's one way. If I use it, we'll have to start over. Let's use it to leave, once we've gotten the treasure."

"…Ok…" Golem said quietly. "Wait…Hold."

"Why?" Spam asked.

"These Hooroglyphics… They are a warning…Inside this mound…This mound is intended to be the final burying place for the worst joke ever! It was so bad, it killed people, and they sealed it to prevent it from ever happening again. The creator of the joke was sealed along with it…"

"How can a joke kill people? That's stupid."

"But possible. It is one of the great evils. It also says here, that it was too powerful to banish to Joke's end."

"…Marth went there to get something legendary too. I hope he does ok…" Spam said concernedly.

"…And if the joke should ever escape, it is to be defeated and sealed inside Joke's end, where it should have been finished." Golem read the rest of the text.

"…Sounds like the joke may be a test to prevent us from recovering the robes. This could pose a problem…"

"Smorf."

"Yeah, we should hurry. If we band together, I'm sure we can defeat the joke."

"I'll…do my best. I can't make any guarantees, though."

"You'll do fine, Golem. Let's roll, men!" Spam said.

They continued walking down the tunnel, until it turned right, and went down like a ramp.

"Odd, it should probably go up." Spam said.

"….OH NO! Get on me, quick!" Golem cried. Spam and Snurckle quickly jumped on him, and he curled up into a boulder again. He rolled down the tunnel, just as a huge boulder came out of a hole in the ceiling and rolled after them. They rolled for about a half a minute, and then they exited the tunnel and were rolling across a big bridge in a cave. The bridge curled upwards, and the trip went flying off of it like a ramp. The boulder followed behind closely.

They flew off the ramp, and landed in a sand river, which they started rolling down as well. The boulder hit the river, which was in fact more of a irrigation canal suspended in the air. The canal broke into pieces, and the cave started collapsing. They rolled right into a room just as the cave collapsed, and sealed them in.

Golem uncurled, and the two shy guys came out, miraculously not dizzy.

"Now we're unable to escape, if your teleporter doesn't work." Golem said.

"Now…is this room a dead end?" Spam said while stroking his chin. He walked about the room and looked everywhere.

"Looks like a dead end." Golem said.

"Smorf."

"Something's coming…?" Spam asked.

He was answered when a bandaged arm rose out of the sand, and grabbed his foot. He screamed, and stabbed it with his spear. The hand let go and sank back under.

"Oh my…The joke's so bad, even the dead can't rest!" Golem said in fright.

"Then let's end it!" Spam said. "Judgment power: Fire!" He cried. He spear burst into flames, and he focused, until five zombies came out of the sand. He gave a battle cry, and slashed them all across the chest. they burst into flames, and Golem punched them, while Snurckle shot the ones that Golem missed.

"Spell mix: Meteor!" Spam cried. He summoned a few boulders with his rock magic, and then using his fire magic, made them turn into meteors, and he shot them at the Zombies. The meteors destroyed them all in one hit. More zombies came up, and he mixed two more spells.

"Spell mix: Firestorm!" He spun his spear like a fan, and he blew intense flames all over the zombies, who burnt up. He used up all of his judgment energy, and his spear reverted back to its normal form. More zombies came up, but he stabbed the ground under one of them, and stone spikes erupted from the ground and blew it apart.

"You going to help me, here?!?!" Spam asked desperately.

"Oh, yes! Sorry!" Golem said. He quickly began pounding zombies and smashing them with boulders. Snurckle spat fireballs at the zombies, which made them easier to beat.

After a while, they finished all of the zombies off, and Golem leaned against a wall to rest. The wall crumbled, and he went down a slide.

"Help me!" He cried out. Spam and Snurckle dived after him. They slid down for a while, and then the slide ended in another tunnel. Sinister laughter could be heard at the end.

"I don't understand the language, but I think it's the joke…" Golem said.

"He was hard enough to find. Let's get him!" Spam said. He gave another war cry, and charged down the tunnel, with his spear above his head. Snurckle followed closely, blowing out a skillful fanfare out of his snout, which could obviously be used as a trumpet.

"They are crazy." Golem said. Then he lumbered after them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Stop." Golem ordered.

"Why?" Spam asked.

They had been running down the tunnel for ten minutes, nonstop. The only difference was the bad joke was much louder.

"These Hooroglyphics contain the name of the great evil, known as…Hoo Hoorriffic!" Golem read.

"Uh oh. Not good. But we still need to beat him!" Spam said.

"Nerb." Snurckle agreed.

"I can't read the rest, but it obviously contains his weakness…Do you still want to go?" Golem asked.

"Yeah, we can't stop now. Those robes are too important, and if we leave, we'll never be able to get down here again." Spam pointed out.

"…True." Golem sighed. "I hope this works."

They ran for about another minute, and they found themselves then they found themselves in a big square room, with an altar thingy against the far wall on a raised platform. On it stood….

"A TIKI!?!?!?" Spam screamed.

The tiki in question turned around, and ceased its idiotic loud mumblings. It was all head, and it was as ugly as sin. It had a big disturbing smile, permanently frozen in a carving of wood. The lower jaw was moveable, and it could obviously talk, but nobody understood what it said. It had paint all over it, mainly red, green, yellow, and brown paint.

It was scary ugly.

"Me hwo, habba babba wabba?" It asked.

"What?" Everybody asked.

It's eyebrows moved, and it had an angry look. "ME. HWO. HABBA. BABBA. WABBA." It repeated angrily.

"I don't understand what you're saying!" Spam said, spear poised.

"ME NOINK NAW WHA YABBA!" It screamed, flailing stubby arms.

"Here it comes!" Spam said. He dashed at it, and tried slashing it, but it screamed gibberish and sent him flying into a wall. Snurckle and Golem hurled projectiles at it, namely boulders and cannonballs, but the tiki screamed more, and sent them flying back.

"You doodles, me real!" It shouted, pointing at them, and then at itself.

"Um, its weird. I can't hurt it!" Spam said.

"WHAHABBA!" The tiki screamed. It bounced down the stairs, and tried body-slamming Spam, but he rolled out of the way and slashed at it again. His spear bounced off, not even cutting it.

"Time to quit playing around! Judgment form: Fire!" Spam cried out. His spear bust into flames again, and he tried slashing at it. The spear bounced off again, and the fires went out. Hoo Hoorriffic turned around again, and screamed its wooden guts out, sending Spam, Snurckle, and even Golem flying and crashing into the wall.

"We…can't do anything…" Golem sighed despairingly.

"I got an idea!" Spam said. "Fight bad with good! What is it bad at?"

"Smorff!"

"Right! Jokes! Let's tell it good jokes!" Spam said. He peeled himself off the wall, and walked up to the tiki after dropping his spear.

"Soo…Tiki man!" Spam said.

The tiki gave an inquisitive look and sound.

"When you're in a candy store, and there is a bomb in the store that's about to blow, what do you do?"

"….Me wha na wabba?" The tiki shrugged.

"You grab a lifesaver!"

"….HA HA HA HA HA!!!" The tiki burst into laughter, and his stubby arms clutched his sides.

Snurckle walked up, and began talking.

"Smorff ptoo squeech?"

"….Wha….No know." The tiki grunted.

"Ptoo!"

The tiki burst into even more fitful laughter.

"Now, what do you call it when you throw a grenade into a kitchen in Paris?" Golem asked.

"…No know." The tiki said.

"Linoleum Blown-apart!"

The tiki nearly exploded, he was laughing so hard.

It was Spam's turn again.

"What happened when the crazy Locksmith was thrown in jail?" Spam asked.

"…No know."

"The nut bolted." Spam said.

Hoo Hoorriffic laughed so hard, he fell over and rolled on the ground, pounding the dirt with his fist. He finally got up, and _smiled_ at the three heroes.

It gave a thumbs up, and then it began rumbling violently. It exploded, and blew woodchips everywhere. As the heroes looked, a wisp of white mist floated up to the ceiling, and disappeared.

"…Well, we saved it, whoever it was." Spam said.

"…I never thought that was the case. He was really just a misunderstood guy. Now he can rest in peace."

"Smorrf!"

"Oh yeah, the robes!" Spam said. He ran over to the altar, and lifted the lid. Inside were two robes, one was blood red, with rubies on the front, and the other was emerald green, with emeralds on the front.

"The red Gaia robe, and the green Lord's robe." Golem said in awe.

"This, is what we came for." Spam said.

"Now I know why you wanted such legendary stuffs! Those are very powerful robes." Golem said.

"Splurb…" Snurckle said.

"Yeah, we should be getting back. Unless if you want to stay here, I suggest coming with us." Spam said.

"…Am I going to have to fight?" Golem said.

"Naw, I'm sure Master hand can get ya a nice house or something." Spam said.

"…I'll go. I was getting tired of this island anyways." Golem said.

"Well then, everybody get close." Spam said. The three stood closely, and Spam pulled out his teleporter, and they all vanished with a flash, after he pressed the button.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**That's all for today, people.**

**So, how didja like it? I made up Hoo Hoorriffic. I used the word, Horrific, along with Hoo Hoo. That's your game reference for today. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga!**

**Anyways, Thanks to Luigirules512, and Nintendogeek01 for the reviews! Makes me very happy.**

**Well, that's all for today, everybody. See ya next time, and thanks again!**

**And with that said, ADIEU, and R-E-V-I-E-W! REVIEW!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	67. A Bath Fit for a King

**OH MY GOSH…If only you people could see what I am cooking up in my head for a sequel to this story…HA HA HA! FACE THINE HUMOR!**

**AHEM…Anyways, next up is Captain Falcon and Yoshi! What horrors, (Or humor…), Awaits them in the volcano? Find out by….**

**READING BELOW THE CIRCLES! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Fist thing that happened when Captain falcon and Yoshi dropped into Delphino plaza, was, they dropped into water.

Yoshi screamed and squirmed at the saltiness of the water, and then he melted and lost a life.

Falcon could only stare and wonder what happened. He swam for shore, and once he clambered up on the sand, Yoshi appeared on a rebirth platform, usually used in a tournament back at the mansion.

"Palutena saw it fit to give me another chance." Yoshi said.

"Wait! You can talk!" Falcon cried out in joy.

"I can?...YAY! I CAN TALK!" Yoshi bounded with joy.

"…ANYWAYS!" Falcon said. "We have a job to do….Why is the beach underwater?" He asked suddenly.

They looked around, and then Yoshi melted again.

Captain falcon sighed, and let out a stream of bubbles. He swam upwards, and climbed up on the roof of one of the buildings. Yoshi re-appeared on the glowing platform once again, and then it softly dropped him onto the roof tiles.

"Now, what in blazes happened HERE?" Falcon asked in an annoyed tone.

"Good question." A Pianta said from the other side of the roof. They were on a tall tower, with very little remaining space.

"Do you know what happened?" Falcon asked the Pianta. The Pianta had yellow skin, and a big bushy black moustache.

"…No clue. One moment, everything was normal, and then the next everybody was screaming and running around as water poured on them. I was fine, seeing as I always hang around on this here roof."

"So…Any idea where the water came from?" Yoshi asked him.

"…I NEVER seen a talking Yoshi before, let alone a NORMAL Yoshi. Nice ta meet ya there, pals." The Pianta said, holding out his hand.

Yoshi and Falcon shared looks, and then they awkwardly shook the guy's hand.

"By the way, the name's Malachi." Malachi said. "Now, about your question, it didn't rain, or I would be wet too! Whooo…No, the water came in from somewhere, like a wave. It wasn't a tidal wave, mind you, more like a…flood? Yeah, that's the best way to explain it. Just flowed on over here, and went and made it all wet."

"…I remember hearing a tale like this before." Falcon said.

"Yeah, when the volcano's gate opened up!" Yoshi said, snapping his stubby fingers.

"Ya have? Yeah, I remember the last time this happened. Just like last time, too. Man, I'm stupid!" Malachi slapped his forehead. "Yep, the water came from the volcano. It's too warm to be seawater."

"Well, we're headed for the volcano." Falcon said. "Thanks again!"

"Don't mention it…By the way, would you like a pair of shades?" Malachi asked, holding out a pair of snazzy black sunglasses.

"…Are you one of those salesmen that can't take no for an answer…?" Falcon asked angrily, grinding his knuckles against his palm.

"HECK NO! I give my shades out for free! I'm not one of those dummies!" Malachi said in shock.

"Sorry, can't stand dummies like that." Falcon said apologetically. "…Besides, I have my helmet right here, with shades on it. I really appreciate the offer, but I have no need. Maybe you want a pair, Yoshi?"

Yoshi had already decided. There was a whoosh, and then Yoshi had the shades on. They looked good on him, and both Falcon and Malachi said so.

"YAY!" Yoshi said.

"Well, now, we shall take out leave. Good luck!" Falcon said.

"Same to you!" Malachi called back.

Falcon and Yoshi both gave each other a nod, and Falcon dived into the water and swam towards the cave entrance, while Yoshi jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

They eventually got to the cave, which didn't take long, and then they stepped inside.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Falcon and Yoshi began sweating bullets as they stepped into the cave. It was so hot, Falcon would have sworn that his suit was melting, but he knew better.

It was one big, long tunnel filled to the brim with magma. There was the occasional rock ledge, and exhaust vent things sticking out of the lava with spikes popping out of them, or flames.

Yoshi whimpered at the sight, but he didn't run away or faint. Falcon had to admit, he was scared, too, but not being afraid of anything isn't true bravery. Bravery is facing what you're scared of.

He jumped to the nearest ledge, and Yoshi followed closely behind. He and Yoshi quickly jumped across the metallic platforms, and then crossed another ledge, and then jumped over another series of metal platforms.

They both jumped off the last metal platform, just as a huge blast of flames erupted from it. They landed on a small strip of land just above the lava level. It was covered with crushed pillars made of marble, and quite frankly, Yoshi and Captain Falcon were clueless as to how that could have gotten there. There was a small trickle of water squirting up from under the pillars on the right side of the stone bridge.

"I'm THIRSTY!" Yoshi screamed. He was thirsty from the hot atmosphere, and his belly was EMPTY. He guzzled so much water, he looked a little fat…

"I think you overdid it." Falcon laughed.

"I think so too…" Yoshi gurgled not so happily. He turned greener, and held a hand up to his mouth.

"I think you REALLY overdid it.  
Falcon sighed, as he watched Yoshi burp up extra water over the edge. He was instantly enveloped in steam, and left the cloud a moment later, feeling refreshed.

"That felt good." Yoshi said ruefully. "This water is too hot and it has so many minerals in it, you can TASTE it…EWW!"

The fog cleared, and Falcon looked at the lava in surprise.

"…I was wondering how we were going to get across, but the way has been made known!" Falcon cried triumphantly.

Yoshi looked over his shoulder, and looked at the rocks floating in the lava.

"…I knew that." Yoshi said.

"Unfortunately…" Falcon sighed.

"…OH NO YOU DON'T!" Yoshi yelled, inching away from him.

Falcon smiled, and tackled him to the ground.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Moments later, Yoshi found his enormous, stretchy belly being put to good use. Falcon held his mouth down to the hole, and Yoshi slowly filled up like a water balloon as he got fuller and fuller. Apparently, his belly WASN'T bottomless.

When Yoshi weighed a good couple hundred pounds, Falcon figured they were ready at last. He heaved the fat Yoshi up, and gave a sharp kick to his rear. Yoshi squeaked, and shot out a large blast of water. It hardened the lava, and Falcon pushed him, making him create a bridge as they went.

They went slow, to allow the lava time to harden. After a long time, they finally managed to make their way to the platform directly under the crater.

"Now…All we need to do is go up." Falcon said.

"Yeah, those clouds above us are a little high…" Yoshi said.

"It shouldn't be a problem. We're pretty good at jumping high, as far as the other smashers go." Falcon said with pride.

"True." Yoshi said modestly. "But I don't go an rub it in."

"Hey!"

"Kidding. Let's just get out of here."

"I agree. This place is a little too hot."

"YOSHI!" Yoshi yelled, shooting way into the air.

"Comin after ya, naughty boy!" Falcon said playfully, jumping up really high too.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They finally made it up to the top of the volcano. After they made an exceptionally large jump, they landed on a big, stone…

"WHAT THE ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!?" Bowser screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yoshi and Falcon jumped at the sudden outburst.

They looked around, and found themselves standing on the edge of a really large hot tub, with Bowser sitting by the side, slightly hiding under the water.

"Um…Dude, I never knew you had such a cool hot tub…" Falcon sighed.

"It looks nice." Yoshi said.

"…Sorry about earlier." Bowser apologized. "I had to take a break from life at the mansion, and pay another visit to my bath…I have a portal in my shower at the mansion that leads here."

"Oh, really?" Falcon said. "That's pretty darn handy. Wish I had a hot tub."

"Jump in." Bowser invited gruffly.

"You mean it?" Yoshi asked happily.

"…Just do it, before I go an' change my mind." Bowser said.

"WHOO HOO!"

SPLOOSH!

Falcon and Yoshi jumped in at the same time, and caused a big splash.

"…Now, what brings ya guys up here?" Bowser asked.

"…Um…" Falcon was hesitant to respond.

"We came up here looking for legendary weapons." Yoshi blurted out.

"….Wuh? That's crazy! What would you find up here?" Bowser asked.

"Um, apparently, there's a dragon stone hidden up here, along with two wrist cuffs." Falcon said.

"Really? Would you happen to be talking about those?" Bowser asked, pointing a two faint glowing marks at the middle of the tub.

"Let me check!" Yoshi said. He dived under, and after a few tense moments, came up with a golden crystal containing flames, and a pair of wrist cuffs made or crimson metal.

"From what I understand, Bowser, this stone is your legendary weapon." Yoshi said, tossing it to Bowser.

He caught it with his right claws, and stared at the flames inside intently, as if hypnotized. He shrugged after a while, and tossed it into the air. He leaned back, and swallowed it as it fell into his mouth.

"WHADAYA THINK YOU DOIN!?!?!?!" Falcon screamed.

"Somehow, I felt like that was what I was supposed to do…Ohh…SPICY!" Bowser said. He tilted his head back, and belched out a HUGE white hot fireball.

Falcon and Yoshi could only stare at the brilliant ball of light. It was like Bowser went and belched up the sun.

"Yep, that's what I was supposed to do!" Bowser said satisfactorily. "Oh yeah, before I forget, how the did you learn to talk, Yoshi?" Bowser asked curiously.

"Um…Tell ya later." Yoshi said, blushing.

"…Oooook…" Bowser said. "Anyways, try out your weapon, Falcon."

Yoshi tossed the bracelets to Falcon, and he slipped them on. He jumped out of the pool, and began punching rapidly. His fists burst into furious flames with each punch, and when he swung his arms to perform an uppercut, or a slam, a stream of flames would fly in a curve.

"WHOOO!" Bowser clapped wildly, while Yoshi whistled. "Try holding out your palm!" Bowser suggested.

Falcon shrugged., and held out his palm. He was surprised when a ball of fired formed, and then he felt the irresistible urge to focus his energy into the ball.

The ball shot out of his hand, towards Bowser.

_Left!_

The ball went sharp left, and pinged off into a nearby cloud.

Bowser clutched his heaving chest.

"You trying to kill me?" He gasped.

"No! Of course not…I was controlling the ball the whole time!" Falcon insisted.

"Yeah, right." Bowser muttered under his breath.

"Anyways, thanks for the bath, Bowser. It felt really good." Falcon said.

"It was nothing. Just don't come sneaking in here when I'm not lookin! You'll get burnt." Bowser growled.. "Get my permission, first."

"We're going now!" Yoshi said. He hopped up next to Falcon, and the two disappeared with a flash.

"…I never knew that's what those two things were for…" Bowser sighed, scooching down in the water, so that only his head was above the water.

"…OHHH…Man, that feels good!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sorry for the shortness. I don't necessarily need to spend a lot of time on every chapter, ya know?**

**Anyways, I apologize for the lack of action. Some of the weapon recovery chapters, I'm not going to cover, so I'll let you people know ahead of time. I already have the next few chapters planned, and all of the names have been drawn. Up next are Seth and Samus. It will be yet another revealing chapter. You'll know what I mean, once you've read it.**

**And HECK no, Seth is not weak. He'll show Samus…He he he…**

**Well, thank you all, all who have reviewed, and those who have not reviewed! (You should!) I'll see ya next time, then!**

**And with that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	68. Suspicious Encounter

**He heh…Last chapter, when I was ranting about funny ideas, I actually wasn't talking about that chapter, but the SEQUEL to this story.**

**In this story, the smashers will have a vacation of sorts, a BREAK from the fighting life. it will contain numerous parts, like separate stories all happening at once. It will solely be in the HUMOR/ GENERAL category. It will be dedicated to the funniness of what happens when you put EXTRAORDINARY people in ORDINARY situations. You'll see what I mean, once you read it. Expect it to come out sometime soon after this story is finished.**

**But anyways, I wanted to say thank you to everybody that reviewed, and…**

**Samus and Seth will not be recovering their weapons this chapter. Something IMPORTANT will happen, and force them to return and report something.**

**Anyways, let's get going. This chapter will not be that big, I think. No way of knowing, so let's get goin!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Nice ship you have here, Samus." Seth commented from the passenger seat in the cockpit. "…But why didn't we just use our teleporters to get to Arcadia?"

"The whole planet is made of sky, with a thick core of mud beneath a stormy lower cloud layer. The habitable part of the planet is the flying islands floating in the atmosphere. We would be rendered incapable of retrieving our equipment, were we to come without a ship." Samus said knowledgeably.

"Oh…I didn't know that." Seth sighed. "It's just that I didn't know anything about Arcadia."

"I understand."

"Still, it's a very nice ship, and I have yet to see a nicer ship."

"I agree. Most ships these days lack comfort and customization. I designed this ship, and the galactic federation made it for me."

"Whoa."

"But I haven't seen them doing that for anybody else."

"Really…They must favor you a lot to go through that much trouble."

"…"

"…Uh…Did I say something?"

"…No."

"No, what did I do? You clammed up all of a sudden. You were open a sec ago, and now you've closed tighter than the airlock on this ship."

"…"

"Talk to me. Now."

"…Some other time. It's…difficult to speak about."

"…You SURE I didn't say something?"

"Yes. Now just drop it."

"Ok, I didn't mean to do it, whatever I did. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course. But I'm not so sure about them…"

"Did you say something?"

"No, of course not……"

"…What was that?"

"…Get suited up."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Samus landed the ship on a small island, among heavy foliage and trees.

She silently slid the hatch open after releasing the airlock, and she very cautiously poked her armored head out and looked around. Then she suddenly leaped out and landed on the grass below.

Seth jumped out soon after, but he tripped and accidentally landed on his back.

"I hope you're better at fighting than what you just displayed." Samus sighed.

"Of course. I wouldn't be a smasher, if I wasn't good at fighting. I swear on Master Hand's honor."

"If you can swear that good, then I trust you." Samus laughed quietly.

"Good." Seth said, getting up and dusting himself off.

Seth's normal choice of clothing definitely wasn't a tux. He wore a blue headband on his head, which held up his grey hair. It was GREY hair, as in metallic grey, not white, and he had deep blue eyes. He wore a short sleeved tight fitting black shirt, over which he wore a blue vest. On his wrists he wore black fingerless gloves with grey lines on them, and they went up to his elbows. He wore long red pants with a silver belt holding them up, and he wore steel grey sneakers. His build was slightly on the thin side.

"…I know this feeling." Samus said with a trace of deep anger. "…SPACE PIRATES…"

"That's not good." Seth said. "What would they want here?"

"I suspect they came for the moon crystals I heard Vyse and them talking about. They're supposedly the power source on this planet, and they are a few of the most powerful artifacts there are."

"And if we let the enemy get their hands on them, then we'd be in big trouble, although I have no idea what the stones can do."

"I think they're used to control gigantic bio-weapons."

"Um…Yeah, NOW I can see how powerful they are."

"EXACTLY. However, we can't just run up and stop the foe. We lack the man power, and you STILL haven't shown me how good you are." Samus teased playfully.

"AUGH!"

"I'm sure you're good, otherwise Master Hand wouldn't have picked you."

"Duh."

"He he…Anyways, what should we do?"

"Well, we can't exactly just go and retreat, you know? I say we follow the pirates." Seth suggested.

"That's almost stupid, but it's the only thing we can do…Are you brave enough while under attack?"

"Yes, or I wouldn't be here. I had to face a robot possessed by some evil spirit of destruction. Trust me, if I can handle something like that, then I'll be fine."

"Then hope you don't meet Ridley." Samus said.

"Who's Ridley?"

"You'll know when you see him…" Samus laughed.

"…Whatever you say." Seth shrugged.

Samus slowly inched to the edge of the island, and Seth followed. They hid in the bushes, and watched as space pirate ships started floating past. The vibrations of the ships shock the air, and the island they were on.

"I wonder where they're going?" Samus said quietly.

"What say we give them a blast before they leave?" Seth said mischievously.

"Let's." Samus said, holding up her own gun.

Seth stepped backwards, and then held up a transparent blue cube in his right hand.

The cube flashed, and a high tech robot suit materialized on his body.

In each of his hands he held a gun, and on his back was a device that held homing bombs.

He wore a very complicated battle suit.

"Ready." Seth said, holding up his left gun.

"Roger." Samus said.

Seth pulled the trigger on his gun, and it shot out a missile that flew towards the ship nearby in an arc, and a few moments later, the two warriors were rewarded with shrieks and explosions. Samus fired soon after, and her Super Missile took out a bunch of pirates, while blowing more over to the edge to their doom.

They quickly ran back to the ship, and Samus left the island, and flew it over the pirate ship. Samus and Seth jumped off, while the ship flew back to Smash Mansion.

"Where's the ship going?" Seth asked as he blasted pirates with a flame gun.

"I set it on auto-pilot. If we are going home soon, we'll be using the teleporter."

"Smart."

Seth jumped away from the mob of pirates, and started shooting flames at them, and then followed up with dolphin shaped bombs that swam through the air after the Flying pirates. They were swiftly blasted out of the sky, and they screamed and crashed into the mob, causing additional explosions.

Samus laughed as she ran up a wall, and the curled up into her morph ball and planted a power bomb. It vaporized tons of pirates, and under the cover of the blinding light, she changed her beam to light, and started blasting pirates left and right.

Eventually, Samus and Seth were forced back to back.

"Let's try something." Samus suggested.

"A combo attack?" Seth asked with a hint of excitement.

"EXACTLY." Samus said, grinning madly.

"Double flare blaster?" Seth suggested.

"Sounds good."

They interlocked their left arms, so that Seth was facing north, and Samus was facing south. Samus used her plasma beam, and blasted out her flamethrower, while Seth used his flame gun. They spun like a tornado, and sprayed flames everywhere in a spiral. The pirates rushing in were quickly incinerated by the intense flames, and when Seth and Samus quit spinning, they were alone on the deck.

"You're much better than I calculated." Samus complimented.

"I should hope I'm good enough." Seth sighed.

"Impressive…" a cold voice said from a doorway.

The two twirled around to face…

"Nergal, I assume?" Samus said coldly.

"I would assume you assume correct." He said, in a playful yet dangerous tone.

"Are you the only one here?" Seth asked.

"No, but soon, I will be alone." He said menacingly.

"Practice your threats on your own time." Samus said, getting into her battle position.

"You will not interfere! My power comes from the dark lord himself! You don't stand a chance."

"Yeah?" Seth asked. "Prove it."

With that, the three lunged at each other.

Seth switched from his flame gun to his gatling gun, and fired a bunch of rapid, fast lasers. Nergal merely teleported behind him, and then slashed at him with a hand wreathed in darkness. Samus tackled Seth out of the way, and fired a light beam at Nergal. He held up his hand, and absorbed the shot.

"…I must admit, you're doing better than I thought, but I haven't even started." He smiled sardonically. He vanished.

"Jump!" Samus shouted. She and Seth leaped out of the way, just as the deck exploded with grey energy. Nergal reappeared, holding an unstable ball of grey light.

"This, is the ultimate power in the universe. Light and dark, combine to create chaos."

"You still haven't proved anything." Samus said.

"I'm about to." Nergal said. He threw the ball, and Seth and Samus jumped to the sides to avoid it. It split into two, and slammed into them and blasted them with unstable energy. They were slammed against the deck with the force of an elephant sitting on them.

Samus glared at Nergal through her crack visor.

"…And I'm not finished demonstrating." Nergal added. He blasted Samus with another orb, but it enveloped her and contracted, covering her body in a film of Anti-matter. She tried to move, but then realized, the energy stabilized, and practically froze.

"That one is called Chaos bind." Nergal laughed.

"Ugh…" Seth groaned, standing up in his severely damages suit. "…Leave her alone!" He shouted weakly.

"Heh heh heh…" Nergal laughed. He warped over to Seth, and grabbed him by the neck.

He threw him into the air, blasted him with tons of antimatter balls, and then warped up next to him, where he held Seth in place as rapidly punched and chopped him with hands wreathed in light and dark energy. After he was finished with his barrage, he kicked him way into the air, and warped up next to him. He flew at him at top speed, and then slammed his elbow into his midriff, and caused a chaos explosion. The explosion sent Seth shooting into the deck, where he crashed and left a big dent. Nergal warped down, and unleashed another barrage of chaos orbs, and then blasted him with one last bubble, which enveloped him and compressed into another Chaos Bind.

"I have another treat for you. CHAOS CHRYSALIS!"

Samus and Seth screamed as the chaos energy crystallized, and formed antimatter spikes that stabbed into their bodies. The energy finally exploded, and the air was filled with jagged grey crystals and powder.

When the mess cleared, Seth and Samus lay on the deck, covered in huge puncture wounds. They each lay in a pool of their own blood.

"That, is why you should think before you battle somebody above your level." Nergal said contemptuously.

"Nergal!" Somebody called.

"Riddley!" Nergal shouted back.

A Purple winged alien that looked similar to a dragon, but was much thinner and agile, landed on the deck and caused Seth and Samus to twitch convulsively.

"I finished the intruders." Nergal said.

"Funny, that you should forget to mention me." Riddley growled.

"If, by any chance…" FLASH. "…The smashers escape, which they just did, I doubt they will know of your presence here. Should they come back, we will have the advantage."

"…Using your brains, eh? You're not the only intelligent one here."

"Indeed, and I acknowledge that. I brought you here for a reason. See, were we to put our intellect together, the smashers have no chance. Heh heh… Here's my plan…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Uh oh…does anybody sense trouble? I DO! But hey, I'm the one writing this story, so now I shall torture you all by no longer revealing what the enemies are planning! HA HA HA!**

**SO…You can try guessing yourselves. If you ask me, these recent events stink of another big Arc! YEAH!**

**well, I'm not in the mood to make long notes. I thank thee, readers and reviewers! See ya next time!**

**And with that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**

**P.S.( Samus and Seth are ok, sorta, it's not like they're going to die.)**


	69. Seven Trials of Chaos

**Short notes today! All ya need know is that Matt is the star this episode!**

**Now…Thanks to all who read, and even more thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Let's get this started!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Matt fell out of the air, and landed on his feet, the first of his group to do so.

When he landed, he bent his knees to absorb the shock, and then he stood up to get a good look at his surroundings.

He found himself on Angel Island, before the Chaos shrine.

It was made of stone, in the shape of a seven sided polygon. The central pedestal was made of stone tiers, with the Master Emerald at the top of a steep staircase. Around the pedestal were seven pillars, one on each side of the pedestal. There was a ring of stone connecting all of the pillars together, and they stopped and ran along a pathway to the staircase leading to the emerald. In the ring, below the pillars and around the pedestal was filled up with water, forming a fountain, because water ran from the bottom of the topmost tier.

Matt took the stairs at a run, and soon found himself before the Master Emerald.

From the description of his weapon, he decided to start with the Master Emerald.

He walked up to it, and examined it as carefully as he could. Knuckles would kill him if he broke it. It was just too dang fragile, for something of such importance.

He decided to just do it the only way he could think of.

"I've come for the Emerald blade." He said boldly.

_One of the heroes._ A voice said inside his head.

"Chaos!?!" Matt yelled in shock. "What're you doing here?"

…_I am surprised, Matt. A hero. You desire the Emerald sword? I must ask you: Do YOU have the power to control its might?_

"…I guess so."

_I have a test. Pass, and the sword is yours. Lose, and you leave with your life, without the weapon._

"Fair enough. What do I do?" Matt asked, crossing his arms.

_Face the seven Chaos._

"Um, I REALLY hope you aren't talking about yourself." Matt started sweating nervously.

_THE seven chaos._

"…?"

_Come, the first trial awaits._

"Hey! What are you!!?-" He was cut short, as a blinding light blasted his face, and he slammed his eyelids shut to keep the light out. He felt himself floating in the light, and then he knew no more.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He woke up in a different place. He found himself standing on an arena made of…

"Wait, how the heck am I standing on WATER!?!?" Matt yelled in shock.

"Welcome to my domain, hero." A soft and beautiful voice said.

"…"

"Today, you come here with little power, and should you prove powerful enough, you shall leave with much might at your hand." The person said.

A spiral of water swirled upwards, and stopped at about five and a half feet. It formed a graceful feminine figure, but she was made completely of water. Her eyes were the only thing that stood out, as they looked like they were made from the blue chaos emerald.

She walked up to Matt, and stood.

"You know me, do you not?"

"Uh…it's just kinda…weird meeting you in person. Forget that." Matt said as he scratched the back of his head nervously. He blushed.

"Unfortunately, seeing me here means that you must battle me. Are you ready?" She asked.

"…Mm."

"Then prepare yourself." She melted into the stage, which was shaped like a big circular arena, but it was made of water.

Matt stayed silent, and switched his gatling gun to lightning.

Chaos water, as was her name, reformed ahead of Matt. She was the inhabitant spirit of the blue chaos emerald, the guardian spirit that gives the emerald its power.

"I must warn you, in the near future challenges, should you pass me, the others will not be quite as friendly. They start the battle the moment you step in."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Matt said.

"And now, let us begin."

She stretched her arm forwards to punch, but Matt jumped to the side, spun around on the spot, and drop kicked her arm. He back flipped as her other arm came towards him, and he pumped it full of lightning bullets. He jumped to the side to aim his cannon at her, but she was nowhere to be seen. He was surprised when a column of water shot up from under him, and tossed him into the air. Water reappeared, and shot her fist forward once again, and pelted Matt right in the chest. He landed on his back, and Water created a pillar of water, and then tilted it over to him in an attempt to smash him. He rolled to the side, and then ran at her while firing lightning bullets. He quickly switched to his fist, and charged it with lightning. He punched her, and she splashed everywhere to avoid the attack.

"Darn, a clone!" He said angrily. He got slammed in the back with a kick, and he got slammed up against an invisible barrier that surrounded the arena.

"Oh…DARN!" He cursed. He cart wheeled to the side to avoid another kick, and then he punched her as she recovered from being stunned. She jumped into the air, and splashed again. He jumped way into the air, just as six tentacles came out and thrashed the 'ground' he had just been on. He charged his fist with lightning again, and slammed his fist into Water as she reappeared. When he it her, she exploded and splashed everywhere.

_You have defeated me, but we shall meet again. Good luck with your remaining challenges, Matthew!_

Her voice faded, as did the arena. He didn't realize it until just now, but the arena was shaped like he was inside the blue emerald itself. The arena faded back into view, but it was different now. It was green, and he couldn't see what he was standing on.

"Wind." He finally decided. It was pretty windy in the arena.

A green figure made of transparent energy appeared, and it was male. The figure walked forward, bowed, and then jumped back to launch a few wind cutters.

Matt ducked under the fire, and switched to his fire gatling as he did so. He fired a few fireballs, and Wind jumped over them, and started to descend right on top of his head. Matt jumped back and fired a few fireballs, but as Wind descended, he was wreathed in a swirl of wind. The fireballs bounced back in random directions, and he hit the ground, causing a wind explosion, and a ring of wind cutters to swirl around him. Matt held up his arm, and blocked a few of the wind cutters with his left arm. He charged it with fire, and then threw a mighty punch at Wind. The fist collided with him, and he flew backwards in flames. Matt opened fire with fire bullets, and then kicked him really hard.

Wind exploded in a burst of wind, and the arena faded to a light blue.

Now Matt was standing on a thick sheet of ice. A feminine figure made of ice appeared, and instantly began throwing ice needles. Matt leaned to the side, and then charged, punching his way through ice needles. He got up to Ice, and then dealt a smashing punch that sent her flying into the wall, where she shattered.

Matt was confused when the arena didn't fade. He got the sudden feeling somebody was behind him, and he ran to the side, just in time to avoid a cloud of zero temperature ice crystals. He blasted it out of the way with his fire bullets, and then aimed to his right, where Ice was. He pumped her full of flaming metal, and then ran up an used a flame punch. She slightly melted, but she was so cold, she refroze, and she got stuck.

Matt took his time to charge up a super charged fire punch, and then slammed it into her, and she melted.

The arena faded, and then turned into a circular stage made of lightning. Matt quickly changed his gun to wind bullets, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid a gigantic burst of lightning that threw him onto the ground. He caught sight of a big muscular figure made of lightning. Lightning ran up to him, and tried to kick him in the gut, but he caught his foot, and with all of his might, Matt swung him, so that his face was headed towards the ground, and he super tripped him. Lightning skidded on the ground, and Matt ran up to him and fired a big barrage of wind bullets. He jumped into the air, rammed his elbow into Lightning's spine, and then grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and threw him into the air. He shot more bullets at him, and then jumped into the air and spin kicked him away. He fired a bunch of ice bullets at the ceiling above Lightning, and a bunch of icicles dropped on him and speared him oh the back. Lightning jumped up, barely scratched, and grabbed Matt. He shocked him with a lot of lightning, and then spun him around above his head, and threw him into the wall.

While Matt was stunned, Lightning ran up, and kneed him in the back, jolting him with more lightning. He grabbed him off the wall, and threw him up into the air. While he was in the air, multiple lightning bolts struck him, and then Lightning jumped into the air and grabbed him again, and threw him down. When he hit the ground, the lightning in his body discharged and shocked him mercilessly.

The arena began to fade, but Matt refused to give up. He got back up, but it was extremely difficult.

"Chaos…Cleanse!" He cried. He used light chaos energy to heal himself slightly, just enough for him to move without much difficulty.

Lightning was about to attack him more, but Matt slammed a water charged fist in his face, and effectively stunned him.

_How could I forget lightning energy is weak against water?_ Matt mentally chided himself as he beat the ever loving mercy out of Lightning.

He jammed his gun inside Lightning, and blasted him with water until he fell on his knees. Matt punched him across the face a couple of times, and then kicked him away; and he followed up with a flurry of water bullets, and a fully charged water shot, which made Lightning disappear with a fizzle.

The arena faded once again, only to be replaced by a red crystal in the background, and a circular arena made of flames.

"Oh…GREAT!" Matt moaned. He was quickly silenced by a vicious burst of flames. He fell backwards, and found himself looking into the face of a man made completely of red flames. Fire merely fell over on Matt, and he screamed as the flames toasted his body. He shot himself with water bullets, and although it stung, it made Fire flee. Matt quickly got up, and used a water shield to block another storm of fire. He released the barrier, and then fired a bunch of water bullets at a moving streak of flames. He realized his mistake, because the fire was just a stray shot fired as a distraction. Fire tackled him, and then exploded in a kamikaze style attack. The attack made Matt fly into a wall, and Fire reformed his body from stray embers left over from the explosion. Fire launched a fire ring at Matt, and he dived through the middle of it while firing water bullets. The bullets erupted into steam as they hit him, but he didn't show any signs of slowing down. Fire met Matt head on, and snatched him out of the air.

_Not this attack!_ Matt screamed mentally. Fire channeled all of the fire energy in the room into his hand, and Matt screamed as multiple vicious explosions wracked his body with pain. Fire finished the combo with one last huge explosion that blasted Matt clean out of his hand, and into the wall.

He got up , and soaked himself with water to soothe his burns, and then he used Chaos Cleanse to heal his body some. He switched to ice, and surprised Fire when he blasted himself and froze over. Fire flew into him, and fizzled out, effectively melting the ice.

Mat was feeling pretty beat as he continued on into the Light challenge. He was standing on a big glowing arena, with white crystal in the background.

He sighed, and held up his mechanical arm to block a light ray emitting from a feminine figure made of light. She was really hard to look at.

He mentally formed his arm into a reflective board, and shot the light back at Light. The light didn't hurt her, but it knocked her off balance. Matt came up, and drove a dark wreathed mechanical fist into her belly. She flew backwards, and Matt took advantage of her disadvantage, and fired dark bullets at her. They fizzled.

Matt cursed his luck, and avoided another big ray of light. His darkness wasn't strong enough to affect her negatively.

"Chaos Smokescreen!" Matt yelled. His gun expelled a thick cloud of darkness, and he hid in the middle of it, silently charging up his dark fist.

Light took her chance, and fired a light beam right in the middle of it. The smoke screen kept spreading, until she was enveloped in it. She could see fine, but her light source was being cut off by the atmosphere.

"HYAA!" Matt yelled. He jumped at her, and slammed her with multiple attacks. He was still charging up his arm. Light blasted him away with a beam, and saw surprised when it went fizzled like static and vanished.

Matt gave a war cry, and jumped at Light from behind. He slammed his fist into her, and by now, there wasn't enough light for her to recover. She faded, and then flashed like a light bulb that just died.

"Chaos Illusion sure worked good." Matt said to himself as the arena faded, and stayed dark. He could see the barest hint of a purple crystal surrounding him.

Matt quickly switched to light bullets, but it was so dark, the bullets fizzled out before he could even get them out of the gun.

"Uh oh."

BLAM!

He went flying as a colossal fist slammed into his head, and made him see stars.

"You wanna play rough, then, huh?" Matt said. He charged his gun with light, and it slowly lit up his surroundings a little. He ducked under another fierce punch, and then hopped over a sweep kick. He was slammed up against the wall when Dark used his other foot to kick Matt while he was still in the air. Matt wave dashed to the side to avoid a brutal kick that made the whole arena shake. Matt waited until Dark was close enough before he busted loose his trump card.

Dark came rushing into Matt's view, and Matt used his attack.

"CHAOS FLASH!"

Dark was blinded by the sudden burst of light, and Matt quickly slammed his fully charged fist into his head. The light, combined with the head punch, vanquished Dark.

Had Matt been a second slower, his attack would have fizzled out in the thick darkness.

The arena faded again, and stayed pitch black.

_Bravo, Matthew. You have passed the seven trials of chaos. You have been chosen to be the wielder of the Emerald Blade. Use it to quell chaotic energies around you, and deal heavy damage against those that rely on unbalance._

Matt tried to speak, but found he was just a floating existence.

His consciousness faded, and his world went black.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Matt opened his eyes with a snap, and found himself sleeping on his feet in front of the Master Emerald.

"…Where's my sword?" He asked angrily.

He was answered when the master emerald exploded, and a sword made completely of the master emerald hovered in front of him. He wordlessly took it, and held it in his hands.

It was about three and a half feet long, with a hand guard. It was a type of broad sword, and Matt could see through the blade as is it was made of green glass.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!" An angry voice bellowed.

"Nuts, it's Knuckles!" Matt yelled. He fled the shrine, and fumbled with his teleporter. He managed to push the button just as Knuckles came into view.

"…I'm gonna kill that kid." Knuckles cursed under his breath.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**He he he…HAD to put that last part. I thought I would be funny.**

**Well, thank you, readers and reviewers, for reading! I'll see ya next time!**

**And with that said Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	70. This Joke Must End!

**Well! That last chapter was good, so I guess I feel pretty good about this one as well.**

**Today, this chapter features MARTH! He's cool, and my best fighter (When I play him) Anyways, he'll be recovering the Icebrand, a sword made completely of permanent ice. You can imagine how effective that will be against fire. Oh, yes. It increases fire and ice resistance, as well. Marth will find it handy.**

**Minor note, I'll be changing the inside of Joke's end to make it a little easier to describe. **

**Thank you, slam422, Luigirules512, Nintendogeek01, and Calderious for the reviews! You guys are great, as well as kbxshadow and Supersmasher025.**

**ALL you people are great! thank you for your continued support, and before I keep going, allow me to pull the here cord, and roll back the curtains!**

**(I walka da pasta over to the cord, and pull it. I triumphantly hold out me hands like I'm about to display something AWESOME, but the curtain falls on me and squishes me.)**

**Oh, Fudgemuffins! (muffled)**

**Yoshi/Kirby: MUFFINS!?!?! WHERE!!??!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Marth had the strangest feeling somebody got squished as he fell from the sky onto a very narrow strip of beach.

He hit the sand, and flopped to the ground, as he was too distracted to land properly.

He got up, and dusted himself off. He looked around at his surroundings, and found himself on a narrow pathway leading to a mansion sort of place cut into the glacier before him.

"So…I guess this is Joke's end…What a place…" Marth said.

He ran up the ridiculously long staircase, and entered the…mansion thingy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The first thing he saw upon entering the mansion was a big foyer room made of ice. The ceiling was a little high, so it was hard to see it. There was a large staircase going up to an upper floor walkway, with hallways on either side going to different rooms.

"What brings a person such as you here?" A soft, inquisitive voice asked.

"Who's there?" Marth asked warily, with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

A small, blue child figure appeared, floating in midair. She had a little dress, and was wearing a hair band similar to Marth's. In her right hand was a mirror. She was slightly transparent, and almost looked as if she were made of blue glass, but she moved with ease.

"A ghost, eh?" Marth said. He relaxed his sword arm, and nodded politely.

"…What do you want?" She asked rudely.

"…Wha-what?" Marth asked in a hurt tone, clearly surprised.

"What do you want? You're about as buggy as those two plumbers that came here ages ago. They were so RUDE."

"Quit talking about yourself." Marth scowled.

"…WHAT was that?"

"You heard me." Marth barked. "I think you might have forgotten to look in the mirror this morning, miss perfect." He added.

"Oh…You're right, I DO have a hair out of place." She said, looking in the mirror, and fixing it.

Marth was not amused.

"Look, I came here for an ice sword, a SPECIAL one. I'll just come in and get it, and be gone. Can you tell me where it is?" Marth asked, annoyed.

"I forbid you entrance. I decided not another living person could come in. If you want in so bad, first you must be made a joke, and then disposed of."

"…You want to make a joke of me? Try me." Marth said, pulling his sword out.

"…I suppose you could come in…That's a cute tiara!" The girl giggled madly before vanishing.

"IT'S NOT A TIARA!" Marth screamed. He ran in, and looked everywhere in the room to find the rude child, but she was nowhere in the room.

"You might want to try upstairs. Do you even know how to walk up a STAIR!!?" The spirit asked, laughing. She vanished again.

Marth ran up the stairs, and little did he know he was falling for a clever trap.

When he got up the stairs, a few globs of blue gel oozed out of the ground, and started sliming towards him. They formed into nasty little beasties, with big unibrows and fangs.

"Fun, Fun." Marth replied sarcastically. He slashed at the things, but was shocked when his sword went right through them without any negative effects.

"Uh oh…Normal attacks can't hurt them." Marth said to himself quietly. He suddenly jumped to the side to avoid a sliding block of ice.

"Ice Snifits…Maybe…" Marth said. He jumped in front of the gooey things, and waited for a block of ice to slide his way. He jumped out of the way as a few slid by, and they hit the gooey things, and froze them solid. Marth used his shield breaker attack, and smashed them. He jumped over more ice, and then slashed the ice snifits, who then shattered and left behind tiny Eskimo cloaks.

"Oh, you CAN fight, for a girly man."

"For that, I guarantee no kindness, should I see you again." Marth said venomously.

He ran down the right hallway, and entered a dining room sort of room. He sighed, and went to the other side of the room, where a door was. He entered it, only to come across another annoying bunch of baddies. He punished them, and ran up the spiral staircase, which went around the inside of a tower. He finally came across a big, long room, nothing but wasted space.

He quickly ran across it, only to note the floor cracked and fell below. He quickened his pace, and finally made it into another room, which was more decorous.

"You're so annoying. Why can't you just leave me alone?" The girl said in a pouty voice.

"You're the one that didn't leave me alone. For a weapon's guardian, you SURE ARE IRRESPONSIBLE!!!!!!' Marth bellowed so loud, the tower shook.

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that." She said. She floated over to a table, and picked up a cup of tea, and sipped it.

"YEAH! In case you hadn't NOTICED, I'm one of the HEROES!" Marth yelled.

"You sure don't act like it."

"Yeah, I don't care what you are. You don't act like a little lady at all."

"Yes I do." She said.

"Oh, it's so ladylike to go and call people names, and then claim it's polite! You sicken me!"

"You sicken me as well."

"GIVE ME THE DANG WEAPON OR FACE MY WRATH!" Marth screamed. He drew his sword, and panted heavily.

"I would like to invite you to a tea party. Would you like me to invite one of my friends?" She asked.

"How can you do this to me?" Marth sobbed. He fell on the ground, ready to explode.

"Hoo? I don't know anybody by that name. I know somebody that has a name SORTA like that. Come here, Hooliga!" She called out.

"Yes?" A loud, deep, and somewhat ugly voice asked in a sorry attempt to sound cute.

"OH MY GOSH!" Marth screamed, as the person entered the room from the other door. 'She' was basically a big, ugly abominable snowman, with blonde pigtails, and a snowman face. She had big muscular arms, which were made of white snow, and she was NOT feminine.

"YAY! I LOVE MARTH!" Hooliga screamed, upon seeing Marth.

Marth began hyperventilating, and rolled out of the way just as the abominable snowman jumped and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Why…Why…WHY?" Marth screamed. He was having trouble speaking properly because of the hyperventilating.

"Why? I made fun of you to make a joke out of you!" The girl said. "If I make a joke out of you, and then kill you, you'll be stuck here forever, with me and my friend here! You're so cute, but your tiara would look better on me."

"Fa-fa…fa-fa-fa…FANGIRLS!' Marth screamed. He drew his sword, and went ballistic. Hooliga tried grabbing him again, but he thwarted her a attempt by jumped up in the air, and running across he face and back.

"You shall know me as your girlfriend!" The girl said. "…Icegirl!" She flew over to Marth, and tried bashing him on the head with the mirror, but Marth slashed it and reduced it to shards of ice and glass. He tried slashing her, but his sword went through her. She flew away, crying, and she went and used her tears to make another mirror.

Meanwhile, Marth was busy avoiding Hooliga, because he didn't want to be squeezed to a pulp. Hooliga ran at him, and tripped, and she landed on him. He screamed and wriggled, and bashed her face with the flat end of his sword. She groaned, and rolled off him, and he got up. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body.

EVERY time he gets chased by fan girls, he can feel the adrenaline pumping. He tried to jump out the window, but decided he would find another way, after seeing the couple hundred foot drop into the icy sea below.

Hooliga seized him from behind, and he stabbed her arm with his sword to keep her from squeezing his head until it burst. He rolled under her legs, and then kicked her really hard in the rear, making her get stuck in the window.

Icegirl reappeared, and she held a mirror in one hand, and Icebrand in the other.

"You're making me use this. It's MY sword!" She screamed. She flew at him, and tried slashing him, but he ducked, and held his sword up vertically to block another horizontal slash. He parried, and smashed the mirror again.

"NOOOOO!' Icegirl sobbed. Her tears started flying everywhere, and freezing stuff on contact. Marth had a hard time standing up, and he finally slipped.

She slashed the air blindly, while flying forwards. Marth kicked her, and tripped her in midair, which caused her to fly into a wall.

"It's MY sword!" Marth yelled. He stuck his sword in the ground, and then ran around it, spinning like a dervish. She flew up close to him again, sword drawn, but Marth kicked it out of her hands, and then let go and tackled her. He kicked off her in midair, which slammed her into the wall again. Marth landed safely on his feet, and he crawled over to his Falchion. He then went for the ice sword, but Icegirl got back to it first, and tried to decapitate him.

"I WANT YOUR TIARA!" She screamed, pointing at it and sobbing.

"Oh, you're one of those SPOILED kids, eh?" Marth said. "Sorry, but today, you shalt not want!" He slashed at her wildly, and knocked the ice sword clean out of her hands. He caught it in midair, and slashed Icegirl with it. She turned into a solid block of ice, and dropped onto the ground, where she shattered.

"NOOOoooOOOoOoOoOOOOOo!" Hooliga shouted.

"She was evil, and didn't fulfill her duty." Marth said simply. "She failed her duty to protect the weapon and help the next hero that came along for it. I'll leave you alone, because , well, you're just a fangirl." Marth sighed.

"I sorry…" Hooliga said. "I just big fan of yours, and excited to see you."

"I understand…Well, I apologize for hurting you, but, uh, I REALLY don't like being squeezed."

"I know you have to go, but could I…have an autograph?"

"Yes...just a sec."

Marth quickly scribbled down his autograph on a piece of paper, and then gave it to her and walked away.

"I miss you!" She called back.

Marth began hyperventilating again, just thinking about that last battle.

He fumbled for his teleporter while saying. _"Find a happy place, Find a happy place, find a happy place!"_

He disappeared with a flash, and was done with his quest. And in his heart, he was glad.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Um, I dunno if that was a great chapter. Please tell me what you think, people!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**And with that said Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	71. Step Two

**Um, last chapter was weird and awkward, the exact opposite of Marth. I had to do that.**

**Marth: Find a happy place, find a happy place**

**He hasn't been the same since. Shame, really. DR. MARIO!!**

**DR. M: Yes?**

**Take care of Marth. You'll be busy this chapter.**

**Dr. M: Mamma mia!**

**Yeah, really. Well, unfortunate, yes, but it happened, nonetheless.**

**Let's get going. Thanks, everybody that reviewed! You all awesome!**

**Let's-a go!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Master Hand patiently awaited the heroes' return.

He was rewarded. Later that same day, most of the smashers returned from their escapades. All except the Yoshi's island team.

The first thing he noticed, was, Marth was in a state of shock, and he was very pale and clammy. Seth and Samus were lying on the ground, nearly dead, and everybody else was mildly burned, scratched, and other random stuff.

"What happened?!!?" Everybody asked each other at once.

Master Hand flew over to the intercom as fast as he could, and pressed the button and began speaking.

"DR. MARIO! HURRY TO THE MEETING ROOM NOW, AND ALL QUALIFIED WIRE FRAME PERSONNEL, GRADE S NURSES AND DOCTORS, GIT YER BUTTS IN HERE!" Master Hand bellowed.

Dr. Mario was the first in, and the first thing he did when he saw Marth, Seth and Samus was to start praying rapidly in Italian. The frames came in right after he did, and he helped whisk the injured smashers off to the infirmary.

"Whoa…I wonder what happened on their end?" Yoshi spoke out loud. Captain Falcon slapped his head, and everybody else stared at Yoshi.

"First off, how in PALUTENA'S name did you learn to speak?" Master hand asked suspiciously.

"First off, Master Hand, don't let Pit hear you talking like that, second, Ask Palutena that yourself." Yoshi replied.

"I think I shall." Master Hand said. "I wish she'd do that with Kirby, and the pokemon."

"…." Yoshi sat there, and thought for a second. As if on cue, everybody, including Yoshi and Master Hand said, "Nah."

"Well, how many of you were successful?" Master hand asked.

Everybody raised their hands.

"Hmm. Judging by Seth's and Samus' appearances, they weren't successful. I saw Marth's blade, though. So he succeeded, but something went wrong, obviously."

"Yeah, he didn't look so hot." Roy said. "…The only thing that could have done that was…FAN GIRLS!'

At the mention of the word, everybody screamed.

"I pity the fool." Falco said. He was promptly slapped upside the head by Lilina.

"Despite random bickering, we did a very good job on our end." Xanxi said happily.

"Same here." Link said.

"Don't let Knuckles find me." Matt said warily.

"We found-" Falcon was cut off as Yoshi elbowed him really hard in the stomach.

"Ugh…I mean, we found out that volcanoes aren't all that cool." Falcon said sheepishly.

Yoshi sighed.

"We had to fight a dragon! It was-a fun!" Mario said.

"I wanted to fly more…" Aika sighed.

"We got to fight Leviathan!" Xanxi said.

"Yeah, and I kicked his butt!" Falco said. Roy kicked his butt.

"And I just kicked yours. Big whoop."

"Grr…"

The two pounced on each other, and were quickly consumed by a cloud of dust.

"Yeah, just like I said." Xanxi rolled his eyes.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Master Hand bellowed. He squashed the two with his palm, and they sat on the ground, twitching.

"There, that's better. Now, you people are probably all really tired, so go and get some rest. If you have any injuries worth mentioning, you may go to the infirmary and have them worked on. Other than that, I want you in bed. It's been a long day." Master hand said.

"Yessir." Everybody said.

They left Master Hand to brood over what he would do next, and he sat in the slightly dark room.

He sat in his chair, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Roy and Falco lay on the ground, twitching.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

FLASH!

"WHOAH!" Master Hand yelled as he woke up, and fell backwards.

He jumped up, and looked around, only to see Spam and Snurckle, along with a big, brown stone man with small emerald eyes.

"Oh, it's you guys. What took so long?" Master hand asked.

"Um, I'd rather not say." Spam said in an embarrassed voice.

"…Ok, and…You are?" Master Hand asked.

"Oh! I'm…uh, Golem." Golem said.

"Did these two destroy your home?"

"No, no. I just wanted to help them. I fight for justice, you know."

"Hmm. Would you rather return home, or live here? You don't have to be a smasher to live here."

"…I'd like that. I was getting a little tired of the volcano."

"Hmm. I might have a job for you." Master Hand said.

"Like what?"

"You could relax here, and do what you like, as long as you don't damage anything. Catch is, you work as Xanxi's summon."

"I've heard of summoning before. Yes, I suppose I could do that."

"Yeah, you'd be great. Here, this is a the number of a spare room we have up on the fourth floor. You can change the décor merely by wishing it to change. Keep in mind, it's 'your' room, and nobody else can do it, but me. Anything inappropriate will be punished."

"I'm not like that!"

"Good." Master hand said. "Now…You guys go ahead and get to bed. It's late enough."

"Yessir." They said. They left the room.

Master hand yawned, and got up. He left the room, and slowly headed for his room, which also happened to be his office.

"Man, I'm beat." He muttered, before locking his door and settling down on his bed.

Roy and Falco lay in the meeting room, twitching on the floor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Master hand woke up, and yawned contentedly, and made his way over to the intercom.

He decided to call another meeting, as it was time to send out another couple of squads.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS! ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS! GIT YER PATOOTIES OVER TO THE AUDITORIUM, AND MAKE IT SNAPPY! IT'S URGENT!"

"….Ugh. Must he always do that?" Luigi groaned.

"Mamma…Sheesh-a. Can't a-he find some better way a-to do it?" Mario yawned.

He and Luigi bunked in the same room, just to save space.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn….Hmm. Let's a-go." Mario said. He jumped off the top bunk, and landed on the floor. He quickly changed from his bed clothes to his every day clothes in the bathroom, and Luigi did the same after Mario finished. They left the room together, and headed for the Auditorium.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Now, nice to see you all again." Master hand said.

"It's only been a DAY!" Falcon shouted from the back. Samus, who was recovered already, felt good enough to pop him one on the head.

Master hand ignored the outburst, and continued. "As you all can see, we have a guest in the back." Master hand waved to the back row, and everybody turned to see Golem. He waved back nervously to everybody.

"He'll be working as Xanxi's summon, and in the meantime, he'll be living here with the rest of us. Please, make him feel welcome here. Oh, as a minor note, Yoshi learned how to talk!"

The room was suddenly filled with incessant chattering, as the rest of the smashers tried making Yoshi speak.

"That's enough. Let him be. He'll talk when he wants. Anyways, it's time for us to divide again."

"Who's going this time?" Sonic asked.

"Good question. According to disturbing news from Seth and Samus, the enemy is already on the move in Arcadia, and I know this was classified news, but they barely made it back alive."

"It was Seth's fault." Samus said jokingly. "He was the one who fired the first shot."

"But you are just as bad! You endorsed in the idea!" Seth countered.

"Was it all about explosions again?" Fox asked accusingly.

"Yes, I admit it." Samus replied.

"Knew it." Ganon said. Seconds later, he was enveloped in a random explosion.

"YAY!" Samus cheered.

"Ahem…" Master hand said. "Now, before this gets out of hand. I have five, count them, FIVE important missions. I need a team to go to Arcadia, and thwart Nergal, who happens to be doing something there. I'm not sure what he's doing, but he's madly powerful, and needs to be stopped. While you're there, I want you all to gather all of the legendary weapons in Arcadia, preferably before your final confrontation with Nergal. My next mission is: I need another team to return to Hyrule, and collect all of the weapons there, as there are quite a few weapons left there. There may be enemy activity, but Link and his team were in the sky: not close enough to the action to determine anything. If there is no enemy activity, with all due haste, collect the weapons and be back here. Next, I need to request help from Palutena, as she commands a massive army of angels. She also happens to be guarding a few of the weapons, so I will send a few of you up there with a letter politely requesting help, and permission to re-obtain the weapons. Most likely, she will test you to see whether you're worthy of not. Once you've recovered the weapons, and delivered the letter, I would like you all back here. Lastly: I need a group to travel to a shrine of my own make, located at a remote part of outer space. I need a few to go there, and recover the weapons I have under guard there. I have a few security things up there, and they are your test, to prove if you're tough enough to handle the large amount of power the weapons possess. I want a team to visit the Mushroom Kingdom, as we all know it is constantly under attack, no offense, Peach."

"None taken." Peach replied.

"Anyways, recover the weapons there, and return. Solve any problems while you're there. Any questions?" Master hand asked.

Slowly, everybody raised their hand. Ganon got hit by a bolt of lightning, as he was the tallest there.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

…A few hours later….

"Now that we are all done asking stupid questions…"

"They weren't stupid!" Lloyd yelled out.

"Yes, they were." Master Hand insisted. "Now, I need to know who's going where."

"I want revenge." Samus said, standing up and cocking her gun. "I'm going to Arcadia, and I still haven't gotten my new suit."

Seth stood up, and said, "Same reasons as Samus."

Vyse stood up. "I don't know what's happening in my home world, but nobody messes with Arcadia when I'm not on the scene!"

"I would like to go." Fina said determinedly. Cupil, her floating pet thingy, squeaked his approval.

"I need another savory taste of action, and I also would like to obtain my beam sword." Steven said.

"Pika!" Pikachu piped up. Pichu bounced around joyfully.

"That sounds like a good team for Arcadia." Master hand commented. "Now, who's for Hyrule?"

"I'll go, and work as the acting guide. I know where to find everything. Plus, I have a few things to find there, myself." Link said.

"I know I've been going nowhere but Hyrule, but I must go, if the Spirit Bow is to be recovered." Zelda said.

"I've been neglected!" Young Link pouted. "I'm going, and that's THAT!"

"BEEP!" G&W beeped.

"WHA HA HA! You punk losers ain't nothin without me!" Wario boasted. Mario unleashed a fully charged Firebrand attack, and toasted him black.

"Take a-that, boaster!" Mario said.

"Argh…I'll get you someday for that!" Wario threatened.

"Oh, brother." Mario sighed. "A-when have you ever a-done that?"

"My weapon's in Hyrule?" Sonic asked. "I think I'll be coming along. I need another run in the country!"

"OOOOooooOOO OOO!" Dk said excitedly.

"If monkey goes, I go." Snake said.

"That's enough for Hyrule. Who's next?" Master hand asked.

"I shall travel to Palutena's domain." Pit said.

"AUGH!!! I'm so BORED!" Lloyd sighed. "I'll go! I think angels are cool!" Colette giggled at this.

"Hmm, maybe there aren't so many bad things in heaven. I'll go!" Luigi said.

"I want to go!" Ness said excitedly. "I haven't done that good lately, but I think I can fix that!"

"SMORFF!"

"Ya wanna see the clouds up close?" Spam asked his partner. "Yeh, we'll both go! Remember, we count as one!"

"Hmmm…I need to keep an' eye on Luigi here!" Waluigi said. He clapped his cousin on the back, and Luigi laughed sheepishly. The two glared daggers at each other when nobody else was looking.

"I shall go as well." Lyon said. "I only hope I am not barred entrance for my past deeds, although I was not wholly responsible for them."

"I would like to go." Dr. Mario said. "I may find clues to finding the ultimate healing technique. Angels posses the best healing knowledge."

"And that wraps up that team. Who wants to go to the Celestial Shrine?" Master hand asked.

"I'm going." Ephraim said. "I think I can handle what's up there, and besides, I want to be there when my weapon's recovered."

"I wanna visit outer space!" Collette said excitedly.

"…You're always in outer space…" Lloyd sighed. She didn't hear.

"I'm going. I think it's a good time for me to start." Daisy said.

"I need another chance. I blooped it the last two times." Sora said.

"I think I should go along. These fresh fighters could use a little guidance." Midna said.

"I wanna make my dad proud!" Bowser J. piped up.

"…I will protect them." Meta knight said.

"I'll go." Paul said. "I happen to like machines, so I'd like to come along.

"Good. That's enough for the shrine." Master hand said. "And lastly: Who's going to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"A-Me!" Mario said.

"I'm going with Mario." Peach said.

"I'm goin with both of them." Bowser said gruffly.

"I'm going with them." Riku said. "I haven't had a really good chance to prove myself, yet."

"The mushroom kingdom sounds pretty safe." Ganon said. He spoke too soon. A poison mushroom appeared out of nowhere, and splatted on his head. "OOOH! The PAIN!"

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"It's been a while since I've visited there last." Fox said.

"I WANNA GO!" Yoshi squealed. He received amazed stares.

"AND…That's that. Our staff here will begin research and development, because a few of you will need a few additional accessories." Master Hand said.

"WHOOOO!" Everybody cheered.

"Now, I want the selected party members to come up on stage here…" Master Hand said.

Everybody that was going to travel stood up on the stage.

'Now, I want to wish you all luck here. Say good bye to everybody, and then meet me outside the mansion, in the park. I say this because you all will be riding warpstars again."

Everybody groaned, and the occasional "OH NOEZ!", "AWW, MAN!" Could be heard.

"Well, see you there!" Master Hand disappeared with a snap of his fingers. The adventurers shrugged, and walked out of the auditorium, leaving fifteen or so smashers behind.

"…This stinks." Hector said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**BWA HA HA! 'Nother chappy finished, peeps!**

**SHORT notes today, so good bye! I no wanna type notes!**

**See ya next time!**

**And with that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	72. The Third Departure

**I am back. short notes.**

**This will be a very short chapter.**

**I shall speak more at zee end. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Master Hand waited for the smashers in the park, which was where they happened to hold the all star tournaments.

He only waited for about a minute, before he saw the forty or so smashers flooding out the front door.

He waited a little longer for them to approach, and when they were all gathered before him, he began speaking.

"Now, we are but one step closer to recovering all of our weapons. In doing this, we shall recover most of our weapons, and after this, we shall only need to send out one more huge search party. Now, I wish you all good luck, and may the stars protect you." Master hand said.

"I hope you're not talking about the warpstars." Peach said.

"Yeah! These things spell disaster!" Fox cried.

"Don't worry. They've been updated, and now you should be able to exercise full control over them."

"Whew." Ganon sighed. A star fell on him, but he managed to catch it. "HAAA! Nobody can hurt me!" That was, before the star exploded, and a piece of paper fluttered onto his face. It read: Happy birthday. Woo hoo. Ganon broke down, sobbing. "WHY ME!?!?"

Master hand ignored the incident, and continued.

"If you wish to control the stars, merely direct them with thought."

"…Ok." Everybody said.

"Well, happy searching for you all!" Master hand said.

Everybody climbed onto their stars, and took off all at once. There were a few crashes, mainly with Ganon being the one to suffer, but after that, they all managed to get out of the dimension and reach their destinations.

"Good luck!" Master hand called out to them as they left.

"Now…To make Crazy hand repair the basement, and the rest of all that good stuff."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Now, for my message.**

**We have five places to visit, and I'll letcha all vote!**

**We have:**

_**Arcadia**_

_**Hyrule**_

_**Palutena's Domain**_

_**Celestial Shrine**_

_**Mushroom Kingdom**_

**I would appreciate it if you all would vote. Vote in a review, if you do. PLEASE VOTE!**

**Anyways, thank you all, readers and reviewers! If you all don't vote, I'll draw names again, but that's boring, so Vote! And no, this is not a scheme to get more reviews! I just want you people to have fun VOTING! DANG IT!**

**See ya next time!**

**And with that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	73. Dawn of the Third Campaign

**Man, I can't believe ya people! Not one of you voted for the same thing, and now, I have to draw names after all, although I admit I won't be including Arcadia in the drawing, because nobody voted for it.**

**The worlds up for grabs are:**

_**Mushroom Kingdom**_

_**Celestial Shrine**_

_**Palutena's Domain**_

_**Hyrule**_

**Now, I shall draw…a few pieces of paper, and see who wins.**

**Um, I need ta tell ya folks something. I really shouldn't do the vote thing in reviews, so, when we all vote in the future, we should try to do it in E-mails. I have my e-mail address in my profile. Whenever you vote for something in one of my stories, give it the title, 'VOTE!' Of course, I shall remind you, but I just thought I would tell ya.**

**Now, for the dreaded vote drawing. Keep your fingers crossed, peeps.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Mushroom Kingdom.**

**That is, indeed, what I drew.**

**And now, I will draw for the arc after this.**

**And it is Hyrule!**

**Next…**

**Celestial Shrine.**

**And that leaves Palutena's domain last.**

_**Mushroom Kingdom**_

_**Hyrule**_

_**Celestial Shrine**_

_**Palutena's Domain**_

**I honestly drew them. It happened this way, and I speak true. I am quite surprised at the turn of events, but Mushroom Kingdom it is!**

**Roll la chappy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mario, taking the directions on how to drive a warpstar to heart, flew his star as if he were snowboarding.

"Whaaa-HA!" Mario cheered. He flipped, and did a handstand on the star.

"Show off." Ganon muttered.

Mario blew a loud raspberry at him, and then Ganon's star spontaneously exploded, and sent him screaming to the ground, where a tree cushioned his fall.

"He must really have bad luck." Fox sighed, as he watched the kicking Ganon squirm in the tree.

"No, somebody hates 'em." Bowser said. His star suddenly turned off, and he gave one swift look at it, and kicked it. Unfortunately, he kicked it right out from under his feet, and the star reactivated and flew off.

"Uh oh….UWAH!" Bowser yelled. He soon joined Ganon in the tree.

"Heh heh…does this always happen?" Riku asked, trying his best to stifle a laugh.

"Yes." Yoshi said.

"Besides, let's-a land near the tree: there's a-good clearing we can land in." Mario said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"No time for apples." Peach said sternly.

"Poy…" Kirby sighed dejectedly.

The smashers landed, but to their dismay, especially Bowser's and Ganon's, they found a _beehive_ in the tree. Everybody ran screaming from the tree, except for Ganon and Bowser, who were stuck in the tree, until the squirmed loose. The knocked the beehive loose, and they had to run for their lives to avoid being stung to death.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were still running, and they neared Toad Town, the small, quaint little town that lay sprawled on the fertile fields that were in front of the Castle Toadstool, or, more commonly called, Peach's Castle.

They knocked toads, koopas, and all manner of civilians aside as they bolted through town. Ganon and Bowser ran behind, carrying a cloud of bees above them like the bubonic plague. They finally made it to the front of the castle, and they hastily jumped into the moat. The bees buzzed angrily above the water, and after a while, dispersed and returned to their ruined home.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was nice and quiet inside the castle.

The smashers stepped inside, absolutely soaking wet. Mario took off his cap, and wrung it like a towel. Everybody else grabbed what part of their clothes they could, and twisted them to squeeze the water out.

Toadsworth happened to be walking across the foyer of the castle, in front of the big staircase, when he saw Princess Peach all wet.

"OH MY GOOD HEAVENS!" Toadsworth cried out in his British accent.

"Oh, hey, Toadsworth." Peach replied ruefully.

"G-G-G-Get dressed in some dry clothing this instant, before you catch a cold!" Toadsworth said, turning red in the face.

"Yes, Toadsworth." Peach said in a blank voice. She walked up the stairs, and disappeared off to her bedroom.

"…I say, are you the super smashers? Smashing!" Toadsworth said in an excited voice.

"Yep, that's us." Fox said. "Long time, no see."

"Indeed, it's been far too long." Toadsworth said, as he shook everybody's hand.

"Pyo?" Kirby asked.

"Hmm? What was that, dear chap? Food?"

"Really, he'll be fine." Ganon interjected. Upon sudden impulse, Kirby got an angry look, and inhaled Ganon, and then spat him out towards a wall, where he splatted and slowly slid down with a squeaking noise.

"My! I forgot my manners in these events! Make yourselves at home, but…first we must get you all in dry clothes!" Toadsworth said in a panic. "I know! I'll get Peach to use her industrial sized hairdryer on you!" He said as he snapped his fingers.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The smashers were in Peach's room, and Peach stood in a dry dress, but it was blue. She was wearing a blue tiara to go along with it. She struggled to hold up a one hundred pound hair dryer, and aim it at her friends.

"Mamma mia…this-a feels so good!" Mario sighed with contentment, as the warm air blew over him.

"You kidding me?!!? I'm getting wind burns!" Ganon yelped, as he tried to find cover.

"Shut up." Peach snapped irritably. Ganon had been complaining all day, and she pretty much had her last straw with him.

"You shut up!" Ganon snapped back."

Peach smirked. Her last nerve snapped, and she knew how to exact her revenge. She aimed the gun RIGHT at Ganon, and after she narrowed the hot air jet, she increased the blowing power and heat.

Ganon screamed as a jet of fire hit him, and blasted him clean out of the castle, and into the moat.

"Oops, I overdid it." Peach tittered sheepishly.

"Indeed, you did." Toadsworth stared at the hole in shock.

Everybody else looked at it, and laughed a tiny bit.

"Help out, here!" Ganon yelled from below. A loud buzzing filled the air, and the bees were back! Everybody heard Ganon yelling below, but they ran for cover, to avoid being hit.

"My, what a day. I suppose I'll call some exterminators."

"Um, Toadsworth?" Peach inquired.

"Yes, dear?"

"Has…Anything odd happened lately?" Peach asked softly.

"…No, not that I know of. Things have been peaceful around here, of late, surprisingly."

"That's odd enough for me." Fox said.

"Yes, same for a-me. Something's up, I-a know it." Mario said.

"Yeah, didn't I hear this kingdom can't go for about five seconds without being attacked?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, and lately, I've been behaving, too." Bowser said. "Baddies can be such morons."

"Pyo!"

"I'm no dummy, you creampuff!" Bowser yelled.

"PYO!" Kirby said. He tackled Bowser, and the two had a quick wrestling match.

"Well, this warrants some investigating." Fox said, trying his best to ignore the scuffle behind his back.

"The country's in my best interests, so I must do what I can to protect my people." Peach said.

"Yes, but, where do we start looking?" Yoshi asked, finally speaking.

"I have an idea." Riku said. "Why don't we ask the army that's marching up to our gates?"

"WHAT!?!?!???!?!?!?!" Everybody screamed all at once. Toadsworth went beet red in the face, and huffed. "I Say! What is it all about NOW!?!?!"

They crowded to the hole in the wall, and looked at the huge army marching across the town towards the castle.

"To Arms!" Toadsworth shouted to the guard guarding the door. The toad in armor snapped a sharp salute, and bolted down the stairs to rally the royal guards.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ganon, who was still in the moat, screamed like a girl, and clambered up the drawbridge as it went up. He was not a moment too soon, as a few arrows bit into the wood, and made splintering noises.

He continued to scream, and cut a wide path in the soldiers grouping up behind the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"This is preposterous!" Toadsworth huffed angrily.

"It really is!" Peach agreed.

Fox, Mario, Yoshi, and Bowser were at the hole in the wall, launching fireballs, eggs, and lasers as fast as they could. The castle garrison were positioned on the outer walls, with bows, and the occasional gun, and they shot wildly at the seething mass of soldiers.

"What to do…" Riku asked himself. "…Is there a way we can escape from the castle?"

"WHAT? AND ABANDON THE PEOPLE?!?!" Toadsworth said.

"I Think it's time we used the stars." Peach said with finality.

"You mean, the…OHH!" Fox cried out in excitement.

"Come with me!" Peach cried, calling all of the smashers. They followed her, as she ran out of the room. She ran through the castle as fast as she could, and wove her way through the passages up to the room at the top of the central tower.

In the circular room, was a large circular pedestal, with a great, big yellow star on it. Peach kneeled before it, and had a quick, silent prayer.

The star gave off a big yellow flash, and a big white energy field erupted from it, and pushed out from the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Commander!" A generic soldier yelled. "They activated some sort of barrier, and we're unable to get through it! What do we do?"

The Commander, who happened to be one of Dhaos' best men, although he was not one of the fallen angels. He was none other than the King of Bern, Zephiel.

He was a very tall, and muscular man, who happened to wear black riding armor in several layers, more than adequate to protect his shoulders, arms, and chest. He wore black clothes, and had on a black shirt, which in design, was fit for a king. It had golden lining, and had all kinds of golden buttons on it, but it was hidden from view by his armor, which happened to be that of a Wyvern Knight, or, more commonly known as a Dragon Rider. He had very similar features to the late Lord Galcian, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Valuan Armada. He wore armor similar to Daein soldiers, and looked related to Galcian, but he had no ties or relations with the former commander or country. Instead of a grey beard, like Galcian, he had a straw colored patch of hair on his head, and had a beard to go with it. He had cold, blue steel eyes. In his hand, he held a large sword, again, unlike Galcian's sword. It was slimmer, and about as long, and it had a golden hilt, inlaid with gems. It was the legendary sword, Exacus. It was fabled to posses the power to cut through anything.

"…Commander?" The soldier asked carefully.

"…Leave the shield be." Zephiel said in a deep, rough, yet kingly voice. "They shall come out when they want to, and when they do, you know what to do."

"…Yes, sir!" The soldier saluted, and ran off.

Zephiel cast an observant glance at his varied troops.

His rather large invasion force comprised of a few thousand standard morphs, courtesy of Nergal. Morphs were magically created beings, molded in the form of a human. It was safe to say, however, that they were NOT human. They posses more power and intelligence than the average human, and were created from the life force of other living beings. The life force, known as Quintessence, is the source of life. Removing it causes the host to perish. To create a morph from life energy, is an abomination.

They have pale, fair skin, almost as white a cream. They have ebony black hair, and their eyes are golden, and ethereal.

Another good part of his army was comprised of undead monsters, another gift, except from Formortiis. There were revenants, or zombies, along with demon hounds, Mogalls, and gargoyles. Mogalls are demonic eyeballs full of dark power, and are considered to be a bad omen for all who see them. That, of course, is just superstition, unless, if you count the eyeball seeing YOU. If it does that, you can count on yourself being blasted with dark matter within the second.

Yet another part of his army was made up of space pirates.

The soldier who had approached him a bit ago was a morph.

_Well, it doesn't matter what the army is like, as long it accomplishes it's purpose._ Zephiel thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I wish we knew who that big scary guy was." Yoshi said, looking at Zephiel through a pair of binoculars. He was up on the roof.

"Poyo!"

"Naw, I doubt he's edible Kirby." Yoshi chided the puff. "He'd give ya a tummy ache!"

"POYO!"

"Your stomach is not invincible, Kirby." Yoshi sighed.

"Any news, fellows?" Toadsworth asked from a doorway nearby.

"Nope. I found the commander, but I still have no clue who he is." Yoshi confirmed.

"Think he's one of our main enemies?" Peach asked.

"…He could be. I wonder, who, though?" Bowser said.

"He looks kingly from here." Fox commented, after he snatched the binoculars from Yoshi and took a quick peek through them.

"…King…king, king, king, king…" Mario said over and over again. He suddenly snapped his fingers, and said, "I Got it!"

"Got what?" Ganon moaned in pain. He was laying on the roof, all swollen from repeated bee attacks.

"It-a must be a-King Zephiel." Mario insisted. "I-a remember hearing Roy talk about him. He has a big, nasty looking sword, and he's-a the only 'king' I-a can think of that fits the ticket!"

"If that's the case, I doubt we're safe, even with this barrier." Riku said, waving his hand at the white dome around them.

"Let's get on with our search for the weapons, and then come back and squash him!" Bowser said, making violent gestures.

"It sounds like the best way, for now." Fox sighed. "Let's see, we have to find the star man, but we know that's what's protecting the castle right now, so we'll get that last. There's the fire flower in Flower fields, the Star rod in Star Haven…and the vanish cap in the haunted mansion." Fox concluded.

"But we don't-a know where the mansion is, Luigi does-a." Mario said.

"We'll get that some other day, then, when he's free." Riku said.

"Ok, then, we'll leave a few of us behind, and the rest of us will go and recover the weapons." Peach said.

"I'M GOIN TO THE FLOWER FIELDS!" Ganon screamed in earnest. "Nothin can hurt me there!"

"I'm going to get my own weapon, and Ganon's my partner." Yoshi said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"I'll take him to a-Star Haven." Mario said.

"And the rest of us will stay here!" Fox said.

"See ya later!" Yoshi said. Mario whistled, and the warpstars entered the force field, because they were the hero's tools. The good guys could leave the barrier and enter it, but not the ones the heroes considered enemies.

Mario, Kirby, Yoshi, and Ganon took off, and left behind four hopeful smashers, and a scheming king, plotting his invasion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well, let me know what you think, people! See ya next time!**

**And with that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	74. The Search Continues

**This, my friends, means I'm back in action! WHOOT!**

**Anyways, thank you all so much for the reviews! For you, I offer the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Castle Toadstool

"…What's going on now?" Bowser asked curiously, shading his eyes as he watched a lone soldier approach the castle holding a white flag.

"I'll let him in." Peach said.

"I'm going with you, just in case." Riku said. "You never know what they might do."

"You know, this whole thing is so sudden." Fox said. "Did we just get here in time, or were they waiting for us?"

"I wish I knew, but there's a chance we'll be able to find out." Peach sighed. She and Riku entered the door that led back into the tower, and slowly descended down to the drawbridge area.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Northwestern Mushroom Kingdom: Flower fields

"I love this place! It's so pretty!" Yoshi squealed as he skimmed the fields with his hand as he lazily lay on his star. Ganon was doing ok for the moment, except he was using all of his focus to balance on his star.

Yoshi looked ahead, and screamed, and then flew his star out of the way, just in time to avoid splatting on a giant oak tree. Ganon lost his focus because of the scream, and he fell off the star, and plowed through a thick patch of flowers before slamming into the trunk with a thud.

"I…HATE…this blasted…place." Ganon wheezed, as he spat out a few flowers that were lodged in his mouth.

"Aww, c'mon. You know you like this place!" Yoshi said happily.

"I know that I DON'T like this place." Ganon said.

"…Fine." Yoshi sighed.

"Anyhow, do you have any idea where the Fire Flower is?" Ganon asked as he dusted himself off.

"Um…Um…Darn. No." Yoshi said glumly.

"…Oh, WONDERFUL! Let's prance about this BEAUTIFUL place like the sissies we are, and ask around!" Ganon said sarcastically.

"Ok!" Yoshi said enthusiastically, missing the sarcasm. He went off, skipping into the distance.

"…My manliness is suffering." Ganon cried. He followed, hanging his head.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Northern Skies: Star Haven

"Mamma mia…What-a happened?" Mario asked in shock.

He and Kirby swooped in on the floating city, and jumped off their stars. They landed on the ground, and looked around.

Star haven was in ruins.

The buildings were reduced to star dust, literally, it was destroyed so bad. The stars who normally lived there were nowhere in sight, were nowhere to be seen, and the aurora that usually hung above like a heavenly ceiling was limp, and tinged red.

"Po…oy." Kirby said quietly.

"This is-a bad. We-a must hurry!" Mario said urgently. He was about to run off towards the building that housed the star rod, but he was interrupted by a stone demon landing right in front of him, clutching a spear.

"POYO!" Kirby shrieked.

"Leapin' Gargoyles!" Mario yelped.

The Gargoyle hissed, and lunged at Mario, but he jumped, and kicked off its head, and then pelted its back with fireballs. They had absolutely no affect. Mario was still in the air, when the gargoyle spun around, and slammed the handle of its spear into Mario's chest, winding him. Kirby came to his rescue, and knocked him out of the way before the gargoyle could shiskabob him. Kirby drew his hammer, and with one sweep, snapped the spear in half. He swung it around again, and slammed it into the gargoyle, shattering it to pebbles.

"Poyo." Kirby sighed.

"That-a was close. Thanks-a, Kirby." Mario said.

"Poyo!"

Mario sat down, and mopped his head with his cap, and looked into the air. He didn't hesitate to shove Kirby flat to the ground as an arrow shot overhead.

"Wanna play-a rough, eh?" Mario said, rolling up his sleeves.

"Pyo!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Castle Toadstool

"Release the gates." Peach said to the toad guarding the winch.

"A-As you wish, milady." The toad said in obvious confusion. He grabbed the winch handle, and lowered the drawbridge.

As it lowered, Peach closed her eyes, and focused for a moment, and a hole opened up in the light dome around the castle. The soldier ran through the hole, across the bridge, and stopped in front of Peach and Riku. The morph snapped a sharp salute, and handed a note to Peach.

She nodded, and opened the letter, and quickly scanned it. Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but then she continued reading it, and let it hang at her side.

"What did it say?" Riku asked quietly.

"We were right. It IS King Zephiel. He's asked that we send someone out to battle him one on one. If we win, he'll move out, and leave this place alone. If we lose…He attacks. He claims he has something that can get through the shield." Peach whispered fearfully.

"Bet you it's his sword." Riku muttered.

"It sounds like it…"

"Here, let me see the letter." Riku said.

Peach handed him the letter, and he looked it over.

_Dear Princess Toadstool,_

_I am here now, on behalf of the dark lord, Dhaos, to do his bidding. Unlike my last life, I have a degree of honor that I now decide to uphold. I have been sent to stop you and your companions from recovering the sacred weapons. Even as we speak, they have fallen into my trap, and by now, are either under siege, dead, or captured. Resistance is futile, but I leave you one window of escape: One window only._

_I declare a simple, one on one battle with one of your companions. You may choose to battle me, or you may choose one of your other companions._

_But do keep in mind, Princess: Should you fail to win this little bout, or refuse it all together, I cannot guarantee the safety of your castle tomorrow at dawn. _

_If you accept my challenge, meet me in the village square, with two people of your choice as judges. I shall pick two of my own men as judges, ones you can count on to be fair and just._

_I mean to be respectful, milady, but should you or your champion lose the bout, you or your champion's life is forfeit, and your castle is mine._

_Should you win, I offer you your friend's lives, and I shall leave this world. I guarantee I shall not attack again, but one of the other dark generals may come back to attack. Consider it this way: If you win, you buy yourself some time to prepare for the next inevitable encounter._

_Your shield is nigh but impenetrable. Do not think that you can turn your noses up to me and ignore me. I have honor, yes, but that does not mean I will hesitate to attack. I happen to posses an artifact that shall render your shield useless, so pay me heed._

_Good luck to you, and may the best man or woman win._

_Zephiel, Former King of Bern_

"He wants to play nice now, does he?" Riku frowned. "I can't figure out if this guy's for real, or just merely toying with us. Should we trust him?"

"We have no choice but to." Peach sighed.

"…Then let me fight him." Riku said.

"But you might be killed!" Peach said.

"Every hero knows this, and yet, he must face all trials, knowing this." Riku said quietly. "If he knows what is right, he should not hesitate to meet these challenges, whether he has a chance or not."

"…You really are something, Riku." Peach said in admiration.

"No, not really." He said sheepishly. "It's just something people pick up after a while. Anyways, you should write him back. Common courtesy between the upper class, you know."

"Yes, I know." Peach said. She walked off, and entered a room by herself. She came back after a short while, holding an envelope with a red wax seal on the back of it, stamped with the royal Mushroom Kingdom mushroom stamp.

"Here, this is for your commander." Peach said. She handed it to the morph, who stood by silently and patiently. He took the letter, bowed, and beat a hasty retreat through the hole in the shield. Peach closed it back up, using her mind, and then she and Riku went back up to the roof.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flower Fields

"…So, I was wondering, Miss, if you have seen anything suspicious lately, or maybe you could tell me about THE fire flower?" Ganon asked hopefully.

The 'Miss' in question was a large rose. She could speak, or Ganon wouldn't be speaking with her in the first place. She looked like an ordinary rose, except she had a face where her petals were. She had two long tendrils coming from her stem, which she used like arms.

"Hmm…I really don't know what to say, handsome. If you want to know about the fire flower, try asking the sun. And if you want to know about suspicious stuff, I'm sure those guys behind you could help you out."

"Su-Su-WHAT!?!?!" Ganon screamed. He spun around, and his fist collided with a morph's face. He sent it flying backwards, where it bowled down its partners.

"I tried telling you." Yoshi said, holding his hands up in the air. He laid a few eggs, and then tossed them wildly at the fallen morphs. He pounded them as Ganon ran up, and then unleashed a full power Warlock Punch. He blasted them to bits, and they vaporized and blew away as white whips of energy.

"What was that all about?" Ganon asked Yoshi.

"I dunno. We should ask the sun about the fire flower." Yoshi said.

"Speaking of which, Miss Rose, if we want to speak to the Sun, where do we go?" Ganon asked.

"You should go to the sun tower."

"That big tower with a spiral staircase around it?"

"Yes. Now, I bid you good day, and good luck."

"Thanks!" Yoshi called back, as he and Ganon ran off towards the tower.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Star Haven

"There's-a no end to them!" Mario wailed.

"Poy!"

"We have to get the star rod!" Mario said. He kicked a zombie in the head, and then blasted it with Firebrand, reducing it to ashes. Kirby sucked in a spear, and gained the…Spear ability? He was dressed like a jungle guy, a type of shy guy that wields a spear and dresses like a native.

Kirby gave a war cry, and lunged forward, beating enemies back with swift and vicious slashes, thrusts, and parrying. Mario helped as well. He caught Kirby's spear on fire, and Kirby threw the spear, which made him lose his ability, but it burned up any enemies it hit. Kirby inhaled another enemy, but it was a Mogall. He turned into a big eyeball, and Mario grabbed him, and used Mario Tornado. Kirby let out blasts of dark magic in his surprise, and a cloud of Dark magic enveloped them and destroyed any baddies near them.

They were close to the shrine that housed the Star rod, which was miraculously unharmed. Kirby dumped his dark eye ability, and the two ran for the shrine for all their legs were worth.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Toad Town

_Dear King Zephiel,_

_With all due honor, why do you fight for the dark lord? What makes you fight against your better judgment? Why do you fight against us, The chosen heroes?_

_Forgive me, that was out of line. This is my reply to your earlier…ultimatum. I can find no other word for it. A threat's a threat. How do I know I can trust you?_

_I shall not be battling you at dawn. I have one of my own partners picked, and I believe he will be more than just a challenge to you. I may be a princess, bearing the duty of protecting her people, but I doubt I have the power to face off against one such as you. My partner, however, is more than up to the task._

_Like you said before, may the best man win._

_Yours truly, _

_Princess Peach Toadstool_

"…Just a little cocky, I'd say." Zephiel said angrily. His face was flushed deep red, and his teeth were clenched tightly. "Thought you would just have your way, huh? We'll see what this boy's made of!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**That, my friends, is all. What do you think? Am I doing a decent job with this arc, considering I'm practically doing all of this as I go?**

**See ya next time!**

**And with that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	75. A Duel to the Death, and Two Messes

**Sorry for the slow update.**

**As you can see, I is back! YES!**

**Much big heaping thanks to all who reviewed!**

**I have grown fond of NOT having big, long notes, so, may I PWEESE get started?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Castle Toadstool: Dawn

Zephiel stood silently in the ruined Toad Town square, staring off into the sunrise. He could hear Riku, along with Princess Peach, Toadsworth, and Fox, as they walked up.

"I see you brought two of your judges, Princess." Zephiel said, turning around slowly.

"Zephiel, these are my two judges, Fox and Toadsworth." Peach introduced the two respectively.

"And mine as well." Zephiel said. He waved his hand, and two morphs appeared. They both had blank, emotionless faces. They were dressed as magic users. "Now, step back. I shall create a battle ring shaped like a square."

Everybody stood back, and Zephiel waved his hand again, creating a big box of white energy. Each of the four judges stood at each side of the square ring, and the two fighters stood across from each other.

The two contrasted each other greatly. Zephiel wore his grand riding armor, while Riku was dressed in a simple pair of blue pants, and a sleeveless yellow shirt with two black belts crossing like an x across his chest, from both of his shoulders, to his waist. They looped around his back as well. He wore grey sneakers, and his grey hair was unkempt, as always.

"…You surprise me, boy." Zephiel said. "Takes guts to stand up to strong enemies. What's your name?"

"Riku."

"Tell me, what makes you think you can win this, and save your friends?"

"I have nothing, but my own experience."

"And what would that be?"

Riku smirked. "I once received help from my enemy, because he tricked me to turn against my friend. He offered me dark powers, which I used in a sorry attempt to defeat my friend. You know what? That friend beat me."

"What are you trying to get-"

"If you have to depend on others for power, then you stink, and you're weak. You would be wise to get help from your 'friends' and not live off of their power."

"-YOU!"

Zephiel lunged at Riku, with his sword drawn.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Star Haven

Mario and Kirby were inches away from the shield protecting the shrine. They jumped, hoping they would not slam against it.

They need not have feared. They passed harmlessly through it, and both of them rolled, and stopped in front of the pedestal the star rod was on.

"It's-a your show, Kirby." Mario said, nodding towards him.

"Poy." Kirby said, nodding back. He jumped at the star rod, but was repelled byt a sudden explosion enveloping the star rod!

"I wouldn't touch that, if I were you."

"Who's-a there!?!?"

"You wouldn't know me, but a little pal of yours might. He's too smart for his age."

"You-a wouldn't-a be talking about-a Ness now, would you?" Mario asked suspiciously as he helped Kirby up.

"Hmm, seems you're smart as well, I'll give you that, but soon, you'll be dead for messing in matters that don't concern you!"

A tall man appeared out of thin air. He was really tall, and scary looking.

He was about six and a half feet tall, and he wore a black suit, with a huge collar, which was lined on the inside with red. He had very pale skin, and he looked exactly like a vampire.

"From this day on, and forevermore, you shall know me as Gigyas!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flower Fields

Yoshi and Ganon were tired after that long climb, but now, they were finally at the top of the Sun tower.

Shortly upon gaining the summit of the tower, a ball of glowing fire with a cheery face, descended, and looked upon the two. They sky dimmed a little as it descended.

"You wouldn't happen to be those two heroes I saw running about earlier, now, would you?" the sun asked in a kind voice.

"Er, we are the heroes." Yoshi said. "…Do you know where we can find the fire flower?"

"THE fire flower?" the sun asked. "…I know of it. In fact, I have it right here."

"Really?!!?!?" Yoshi said.

The sun nodded. There was a bright flash of red light, and a glowing fire flower appeared. It emanated a huge amount of heat.

Without a second thought, Yoshi gobbled up the fire flower, and swallowed it. He burped, and accidentally burped out a blast of fire.

"OOOOOOUCH! SPICY!" Yoshi screamed.

"That's what you get for eating it." The sun said smugly. "But now, you have gotten your holy weapon, and you posses much power, power enough to face your challenges head on. Good luck, warriors of light." With that, the sun took off, and lit the sky once again.

Suddenly, the sky went dark, and the sun cried out.

"OH NOEZ!!!"

A yellow cloud with a pudgy face and red eyes and mouth came down, after enveloping the sun.

"I am Huff and Puff!" He said boldly. "Once, these fields were mine to sow sadness and despair in, and once again, they are mine!"

"Who are you again? I never heard of you till now." Yoshi yawned.

"By Thunder, you shall rue this day!" Huff & Puff roared, causing the sky to go dark and lightning to fall everywhere.

"Oops, I think I wet my pants." Yoshi said sarcastically. "Oh, WAIT! I forgot. I DON'T have pants."

"You dare mock me? I shall make you feel the zap!"

"Who is this guy again?" Ganon asked Yoshi casually.

Huff & Puff went red, and charged at the two heroes, cloudy fists drawn.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Riku jumped on the flat of the blade as Zephiel stabbed at him, and then he kicked him in the face, and used his face as a lift to jump back.

"I hope you're quicker than that." Riku said.

"Plenty." Zephiel replied. He slashed at Riku again, who ducked the blow, and slashed at his face. Zephiel quickly black the attack with a horizontal swipe, and countered by ramming the hilt of his sword into Riku's face. Riku leaned back, and the counter attack missed him completely. He kicked Zephiel's hand, and knocked the sword away with a strong hit. Riku moved in for the kill with a vertical slash meant to split Zephiel's skull, but he blocked it with another horizontal slash. Riku kept slashing at Zephiel, but he couldn't get a single hit on him: He blocked too fast.

"I feel that this is getting tiring." Zephiel said.

"Oh, come on, don't go and end it now, I'm having fun!" Riku mock whined.

Zephiel stared at Riku for the longest time. It was an extremely intense stare.

Riku just shrugged, and charged at him, when he didn't show any desire to attack.

He yelled as he was suddenly blown back by a powerful blast of energy.

Zephiel continued to stand there, with his eyes closed. The sky darkened slowly, until it was as black as night. Zephiel gave off an on crimson glow, and he still stood there, with his eyes closed.

"…What the heck?" Riku groaned as he got up.

Zephiel continued to stand there, but he twitched occasionally, and started moaning.

Riku unconsciously stepped backwards.

Suddenly, Zephiel fell to his knees, screaming bloody murder. He held his head, and collapsed, lying still on the stone walkway.

Riku bumped against the light barrier, hoping it would give away so he could escape.

Zephiel screamed again, and then went rigid. He relaxed, and after lying on the ground for a bit, he stood up, and hissed out a sigh. He opened his eyes, but instead of their usual brown, his eyes were red, with slits like a snake's.

"Oh, great. Nobody told me about the DEMON DRAGON!" Riku sighed exasperatedly.

"How can you tell!?!?" Peach screamed back.

"I can sense darkness, and judging by his scent, he's tainted by a demon dragon. How, I don't know!" Riku yelled.

Zephiel walked up to Riku, and stuck out a forked tongue.

"Another darkness dweller." Zephiel said in a haunting voice.

"I turned from that! I thought I told you freaks I was done with the darkness!" Riku yelled at the demon.

"And I thought you had been told, that to do that, you would end up doing yourself in." Zephiel hissed back.

"I use the darkness, yes, but I walk the path of twilight!" Riku shouted passionately. "Face my true might!"

He back flipped, and was enveloped in a blast of purple flames. He landed on his feet again, but he had an aura of darkness around him, and his outfit was changed completely.

He was wearing dark purple tights, with purple boots, and a feathery white sash around his waist. What stood out the most noticeably, was the black heart on his chest, outlined in red, but empty on the inside.

"My powers are dark, but my heart is light. Can you face my chaos?" Riku shouted.

"Heh, _unstable_, now, are we?"

Riku didn't say anything. but he rushed forwards, and blade met blade.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gigyas rushed at Mario, but he sidestepped his hand, and blasted towards his back with a fireball. Gigyas flipped over the fireball, and warped away from Kirby as he swung his curved blade. Upon landing Gigyas was blasted by Mario's firebrand attack, and sent flying against the wall.

He merely picked himself up, and dusted off his clothes.

"You two are pretty good, but how good, THAT, remains to be seen."

"Poyo!"

"Kirby! He's-a just trying to make-a you angry! Keep control of yourself-a!"

"Pk…FIRE!" Gigyas shouted. He aimed his right palm at Mario, and launched a bolt of fire, which Mario jumped over. It exploded when it hit the star rod pedestal, and the star rod fell out of the shield surrounding it.

Gigyas made a lunge for it, but Kirby beat him to it, and he pounded his face with his hammer. Mario jumped over and did a back flip kick, and followed up with a super jump punch. Gigyas disappeared in the blast of dust overhead, but he reappeared next to Mario, and he gave him a psychic charged punch to the temple. Mario flew towards a wall, but Kirby jumped in between, and inflated. Mario bounced off Kirby, and rocketed back towards Gigyas. He teleported out of the way, and Mario wall kicked off the wall he was bounced into. Gigyas shot a PK Freeze at Kirby, but he swatted it aside with the star rod, and then launched a flurry of stars and shockwaves from the star rod and his curved sword. Mario came down from above, and rammed his fist into the top of Gigyas' head, sending him flying into the air.

Mario and Kirby jumped up at the same time, and Mario grabbed Kirby by his feet.

"CELESTIAL….TWEESTER!" Mario shouted. He spun around in his twister attack, while holding Kirby. Kirby waved both of his weapons as fast as he could, and the air in the shrine was filled with flying stars and shockwaves. Gigyas couldn't dodge it all, and he took a few major hits.

Even that didn't hurt him too bad.

"You'll have to try a _little_ harder than that if you want to win." Gigyas smirked as he advanced on the two warriors.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yoshi hid in his egg as a thunderbolt smashed into it, and then Ganon came flying down from above. He kicked downwards, sending the egg up, and then he punched it towards Huff & Puff. Yoshi egg tackled H&P out of the air, and then he detonated his egg shield, which showered H&P in sharp egg pieces. He followed up with a few tail smacks to the bloated cloud's face, and then threw another egg.

"WHRARGH!!!" H&P yelled. He pounded Yoshi into the ground, and a blast of cloud shot upwards. He then flew up into the air, and landed right on top of Yoshi, squishing him.

"Forgot about me, fatso!" Ganon cried. He flew in with his wizard's foot, but H&P just floated up in the air, and came back down on top of him, squishing both of the smashers.

"Ouch. Man, this fatty's a fatty." Ganon gasped.

"That's it." Yoshi wheezed. He began taking in a BIG breath.

"Oh boy." Ganon sighed, covering his ears.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Riku and Zephiel were really going at it. Everybody was scared stiff at the spectacle, except for the morphs watching. They merely continued to stare emotionlessly.

Riku rushed forwards with blinding speed, fast enough to leave behind illusions. He ran around Zephiel in circles, and Zephiel held his blade out in front of him. Riku jumped back, flying back at least twenty feet, and then he rushed in really fast again, and shot past Zephiel's side. Riku then flew towards Zephiel's exposed back, but he turned around and swatted Riku away with the flat of his blade. Riku caught himself in midair, and then dashed his fastest yet. He went so fast, it looked like he had dashed through Zephiel.

He kinda did.

Zephiel still stood there, but now his side was bleeding freely.

"Hmm. If you can move that fast, I must commend you." Zephiel said.

"Don't waste your breath." Riku said.

Riku dashed at Zephiel again, but he was thrown back the second he smashed his sword into Zephiel.

"You ever seen a counter before, boy?" Zephiel asked.

"You ever seen dark fire before?" Riku countered. He held his right hand behind his back, like he was throwing a baseball. He thrust his hand forwards, and as he did so, dark fire formed in his hand. When his hand went forwards, a dark purple fireball erupted from his hand, and slammed into Zephiel. A huge dark fire explosion ensued, and Zephiel was blasted backwards, where he slammed into the wall.

"That's Dark Firaga for you." Riku said.

Zephiel got up, and then dashed at Riku, who dashed back at him.

Zephiel slashed horizontally, and Riku ducked under it, and rolled between his legs. Riku was now behind him, and he slashed at him back, but Zephiel continued his horizontal slash, and spun around to block. Zephiel slashed horizontally, diagonally, and vertically at Riku, but he was too fast for Riku to avoid. He blocked the slashes with his sword, and then he sidestepped Zephiel's stab. He brought his sword down on Zephiel's head, but he caught the blade with his armored free hand, and kicked Riku's wrist.

Riku's sword, soul eater, flew out of his hand, and Zephiel grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Zephiel swung his sword to decapitate Riku, but he vanished in a purple worm hole.

"You'll have to be faster than that if you want to get me." Riku said as he walked up, with his sword in hand. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm getting tired of this."

"DARK AURA!" Riku cried. He held his sword up above his head, and he floated up into the air as the whole area darkened.

He held his sword forwards, and flew at Zephiel, who braced himself for the in evitable impact. He was surprised when Riku vanished in another purple worm hole.

Suddenly, Riku came out of a wormhole behind him at top speed, sword drawn. He streaked across Zephiel's back, and his blade sunk into his back as he passed, and instantly vanished, only to reappear out of another hole in another direction. Riku made many passes at Zephiel, slashing him deeply with every slash. Riku finally came out of a wormhole away from Zephiel, and he slammed both of his palms into the ground, and a couple of blasts of grey fire erupted from the ground.

Zephiel, who was bleeding badly, and stumbling everywhere, finally dropped to the ground in a wheezing, bloody heap.

The white arena faded around Riku, and he slowly stepped towards Peach, with a victorious look.

Peach smiled towards him, and then turned to the two morph judges.

"You know the drill. Get your army out of here." Peach yelled to them. They just turned away, and walked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Fox said warily. "…Get back in the castle, now, and close it up." He turned and ran for the drawbridge.

"I say, for once, I agree with the pup." Toadsworth said. He quickly turned, and ran for the bridge as fast as he could, which wasn't all that fast.

"Let's go." Riku said. He ran alongside Peach, and he snatched up a protesting Toadsworth when he caught up to him.

The moment they got across the drawbridge, Peach signaled for the toad guarding the winch to pull up the bridge. Not a moment too soon.

The army was seen rushing towards the castle.

Peach closed the barrier around the castle, and once again, they were protected.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yoshi finished inhaling, and then…

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOUCH!" H&P screamed. He flew into the air, like a burning puff of popcorn.

Yoshi wiped his mouth, and laughed evilly.

"Let's get 'im!" Yoshi squealed.

"…….meep." Ganon said. He was smashed into the ground still.

"Oh, fine, then. I'll do this myself." Yoshi sighed. He looked at H&P, and was suddenly reminded of some of his younger days.

"…This…will be fun!" Yoshi snickered. He ran up to H&P, who was lying on the ground, slightly burnt.

"Do you know Cloud & candy?" Yoshi asked.

"My brother? What about him?" H&P asked suspiciously.

"Oh, he was a _sweet_ fellow…"

"OH NOEZ!! NOT ME BRO!! WHY DID YOU EAT HIM!?!?"

"Hey, he was ASKING me to!" Yoshi yelled.

"NOOOEZ! YOU STUPID FOO! WHY!?!?!?" H&P wailed.

Yoshi replied by sticking out his tongue, and snatching a part of the cloud on H&P's body.

"Hmm…Tastes like popcorn, but it needs salt." Yoshi said.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUCH!"

Yoshi ground pounded on him, and flattened him, and then he quickly ate him up. He forgot that HP had stuff inside him that let him produce lightning…

Yoshi burped satisfactorily, and nearly screamed when he spat out a blast of lightning. His body went all tingly, and then it went numb. He fell on the ground, unconscious.

Ganon, who was nearby, moaned, and got up, holding his head.

"…Yoshi? YOSHI! What happened?" He cried, running up to the dino. "…You'll be ok, buddy." Ganon said to him. He whistled, and summoned the warpstars, and he carefully flew back to the castle, with the unconscious dino.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Poyo?" Kirby asked tauntingly. "Poyo poy! POYO!" Kirby cried, holding the star rod above his head. Three star rings went up around Mario and Kirby, and then they flashed and burst in a flash of energy. Kirby and Mario began giving off massive amounts of energy, and they were flashing multiple colors.

"I-a feel GREAT!" Mario cried out happily.

"Invincibility?" Gigyas said.

"Yeah!" Mario said. He jumped at the man with his fist out, and he pounded him brutally. Kirby came in with the star rod, and he blasted Gigyas with a bunch of lightning. Mario used Mario Twister, and when Gigyas flew up into the air, Kirby jumped up and used his hammer as a bat to send him flying against the wall. Mario jumped over, and unleashed a super powered firebrand that exploded like a case of dynamite. Gigyas was blown through the wall, and into the skies below.

"Now-a that we took-a care of the doofus, let's-a go!" Mario said.

"Poyo!" Kirby waved the star rod, and two warpstars appeared. The two rode the stars back to the castle as fast as they could.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The four homecoming warriors were stunned when they saw the swarm on enemies surrounding the castle. They quickly rode towards the castle, hoping they could win the day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sorry for the crappy ending there.**

**That's all for this chapter. This arc, at most, will last two more chapters. However, do not be surprised, if it ends next chapter.**

**Gigyas is Ness' enemy, and I really don't know how he looks, but once, somebody described him as looking like a vampire when he's in human form.**

**I don't know much about him, so, if somebody could tell me about him, I'd appreciate that. I feel like I didn't do him justice, as far as attacking, and all of that.**

**Huff and Puff was a boss on Paper Mario. He mainly used lightning attacks, and he's completely resistant to lightning, so, can you guess what's going to happen to Yoshi?**

**Anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing! I apologize for the slow updates, I've been kinda goofing off lately, so please excuse me for that.**

**Well, See ya all next time!**

**And with that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	76. Shroud of Darkness

**Man, it's been a while, everybody! I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been lazy, and I've also been playing a few games. I just felt like taking a break, but now…**

**I'M BACK!**

**I have decided, that this shall be the last chapter of this arc.**

**you people may vote again, and determine what the next arc is, but you MUST vote in a PM, or else. This story could get deleted by a moderator, and that's the last thing I want to happen. So, please, vote in a PM!**

**The leftover arcs are:**

_**Palutena's Domain**_

_**Celestial Shrine**_

_**Arcadia**_

_**Hyrule**_

**Please, vote in a PM.**

**Anyways, let's finish this! HI-YAAAAAAA!**

**(Does cheesy karate stuff, and breaks….stuff)**

**Master Hand: WHAT IN BLAZES!!??!**

**Ooops. See ya later.**

**(Runs away)**

**Master Hand: Get back here, you doofus!)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Mamma mia!" Mario wailed. He tossed fireballs as fast as he could at the flood of black soldiers and monsters, but what he was doing was barely doing anything. Anybody that had any kind of projectile was busy as heck, firing as fast as they could.

"Where are those two morphs?" Riku asked angrily.

"They disappeared the second after the fight." Peach said.

"Am I the only one who has a very bad feeling about this?"

"Why shouldn't we?" Bowser said. "Anybody that's housing a demon is dangerous, REALLY dangerous."

"Especially if it's a demon dragon." Ganon grunted. He held his hands above his head, and formed a huge sphere of black magic, and then he threw it, and it burst into five different blasts, which incinerated a couple scores of enemies. "Even I lack that abundance of dark power."

"Meep." Bowser squeaked in fright. He started jabbering in gibberish, and pointed towards the army while shaking like a blade of grass and squeaking worse than Pichu.

"Yeah, sure we noticed the army, you wuss." Yoshi sighed. "Took you long e-what the heck?"

"They're clearing a path…" Peach said.

"POYO!" Kirby yelled while pointing frantically.

Fox dashed over to Yoshi, and snatched the binoculars from around his neck before he could even blink. He put them to his eyes, and got a closer look at the small figure crawling up the pathway.

"…Didn't you kill Zephiel, Riku?" He asked, a little shaken.

"What? I thought I did…" Riku said. He promptly snatched the binoculars from Fox, and looked at the practically shredded figure of Zephiel hobble up the cleared path.

"I…Guess I didn't…" Riku sighed, letting the binoculars sink to his side.

"TO ARMS!" Toadsworth cried.

He was just in time, as Zephiel had made his way to the shining white barrier around the castle, and with one slash, the whole shield shattered.

Everybody yelled in fright as light sparks flew everywhere, and it went dark, after the absence of light.

A storm of arrows followed the shattering of the shield, and bombarded the heroes on the castle roof. Many of the toads guarding the castle were struck, and they fell to their deaths.

Amidst the confusion, Zephiel made his way through the castle, killing anybody in his way.

Mario separated from the group, and dashed like mad towards the central castle tower, with the aid of his jet boots. He made his way up to the top of the castle, and examined the weak starman that used to be guarding the castle.

"That belongs to me." Zephiel hissed from behind him.

Mario jumped right into the air like a bottle rocket, and avoided a sword slash that would have easily decapitated him. He smacked into the ceiling feet first, and then he kicked off and dived for the star. He snatched it, landed on the ground, and then barreled into Zephiel and knocked him down the flight of stairs just outside the doorway.

"See ya later-a." Mario saluted mockingly. He shot out the window, and regrouped with his fellow smashers. He pocketed the star, just as the tower door behind him blew outwards in a blast of dark fire, and Zephiel staggered out, with crimson glowing eyes.

"Dhaossssssss sent me here to do my duty, and I shall not leave until-No! Leave me alone!-Stand down, worm!-No!-GRAHHHHHHHH!!!"

Everybody backed away as Zephiel argued with his inner demon.

Zephiel roared, and glared at them with his snake eyes.

"Hand over the star and the star rod, and I'll make your death quick." Zephiel hissed.

"We'd be a fool to. The universe needs us!" Ganon proclaimed. "Wait…When did you get better, Yoshi?"

"Plot hole?" He suggested sheepishly.

"We-a won't give in to the darkness, a-Zephiel. We stand-a our ground." Mario said.

"You speak not to Zephiel, but to Medeus." Zephiel grinned evilly.

"Ooh…I wish Marth and Roy were here, hearing this." Fox whistled.

"Meep." Bowser squeaked.

"Let's-a go!" Mario cried.

Zephiel started glowing with intense dark energy, but the dark energy was so strong, he disappeared into the darkness. There was a huge explosion, and from the purple smoke, a giant black dragon emerged. In between the ebony scales, Medeus' body glowed like magma, leaving his whole body streaked with flames. He snapped down his tapered dragon snout, and glared at the smashers through two soulless slits in his great, glowing eyes.

"Meep."

"Shut UP!" Ganon yelled.

Everybody leapt into action, as Medeus ducked down, and batted at the smashers with a huge black talon. Mario shot into the air, and flew at one of Medeus' eyes. He swatted at Mario as if he were a fly, while everybody else gathered their bearings, and prepared.

Riku went into dark mode again, and warped towards Medeus' head.

Mario flew backwards to avoid getting smashed by a giant claw, and then he used his jet boots to shoot like a drill right into the demon's left eye. Medeus blocked with his oversized claw, and snatched Mario. Riku appeared, and slashed at the claw, making Medeus drop Mario in shock.

Kirby closed his eyes, and focused on a wish. His star rod glowed, and he thrust it into the air. Everybody was hit with a glowing ball of light, and they began to float.

Riku flew upwards, and then to the side to avoid a blast of dark fire from Medeus' mouth and a giant claw. Mario shot in again, and knocked the claw away that was guarding Medeus' face. Kirby shot in, and jabbed the demon right in the eye with the glowing staff.

Medeus roared, and knocked Kirby away like he was a ping pong ball. Peach jumped up, and smacked the stray Kirby back at the demon with her tennis racket.

Bowser spewed up a giant ball of white fire, which Kirby absorbed with his staff, and shot a giant white beam of light at the dragon's face again. Medeus avoided it by moving his head out of the way, and then he swung his head back, and blasted out an arc of dark flames. Fox blasted through the flames unscratched with his fire fox attack, and stopped right in the dragon's face. He pumped a few rounds of lasers into the dragon's retina, and departed after planting his foot on the demon's cornea.

"You should never look at a laser device directly." Fox taunted as he flew away.

Medeus roared, and put a giant claw over his wounded eye. He spun around to hide his head from attacks, and also to whip everybody out of the air with his tail.

Kirby made another quick wish, and started yelling frantically to Mario.

"YEAH! Give the dragon a bit of your medicine!" Bowser cheered.

Mario nodded, and shot super fast at the dragon's tail, and caught it. With his newfound strength, thanks to Kirby's wish, he shot into the air, while spinning like a tornado. Mario spun Medeus around so fast, he actually whipped up a tornado that took out the whole army, conveniently enough. Mario spun faster and faster by using his jet boots, and then he finally threw the dragon way off towards Dry Dry Desert.

Kirby made another quick wish, and the group appeared in the desert ahead of the dragon. Bowser shot a huge amount of white fire at Yoshi, who drank it like water to the point where he couldn't hold any more. He swallowed it all, and laid a huge egg that glowed like the sun.

"SUPERNOVA EGG!" Yoshi cried. He threw the egg, and it shot off in a burst of heat energy. It shot into Medeus like a giant cannonball, and exploded like a cross between a huge firework, and a star exploding. Medeus screamed in pain as the light penetrated his dark body. He hit the desert sands, and lay still for a moment, before getting back up an roaring his loudest yet.

"Round two!" Fox said.

"This isn't a wrestling match, you pelt of fur!" Ganon said.

"Ya?"

Bowser, Yoshi, and Kirby were already at it.

Yoshi's head swelled up as he gathered up a huge blast of energy, and swallowed it in small gulps. He laid a storm of eggs, which Kirby flew under and inhaled. He spat them out like a machine gun, and they burst on Medeus' body, releasing clouds of electricity.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"When did that happen?" Peach asked in wonder.

"Yoshi swallowed some guy named Huff and Puff, and he passed out." Ganon said.

"That-a guy? Makes-a sense." Mario sighed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kirby, using his rod, turned into metal as if he was using a metal box.

Yoshi stuck out his tongue, which was charged with lightning.

Kirby was instantly attracted to Yoshi's magnetic tongue, and he stuck to the end. The lightning coursed through him, and back into Yoshi's body, making them both explode with a blast of lightning. Bowser flew up behind them, and tossed them at Medeus.

Yoshi sucked Kirby in, and then spat him out with him still stuck on his tongue. The electrified Kirby shot forwards like an electrified mace, and he collided with the surprised Medeus' forehead. Medeus roared in pain, and Bowser flew in and unleashed a flurry of claw slashes on his face. Yoshi swung Kirby around, and used the momentum to fling himself at Medeus' face, where he used a flutter kick and planted a huge lightning egg.

The egg exploded, and zapped the dragon's eye.

Medeus roared, and collapsed on the sand, after the lightning had hit his brain.

Bowser spewed out another blast of white fire at Yoshi, who swallowed the fire, and added his own fire, along with lightning. He swallowed the whole mixture, and flew over the length of Medeus' body while laying a minefield of orange glowing eggs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mario, Riku, Peach, Ganon, and Fox slipped on a pair of shades each.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The resulting explosion was the biggest yet.

Medeus' whole body was covered in orange flames, laced with lightning.

Medeus' roar increased in pitch as his body convulsed from all of the lightning.

The demon jumped back up to his feet, his eyes glowing with a new light.

"He just won't stay down, will he?" Ganon sighed. He flew in at top speed.

He slid on his knees in mid air, and charged up a super warlock punch.

Right in front of Medeus' face, Ganon unleashed the fully charged punch, and the explosion was deafening. Medeus skidded across the desert, but he was still conscious. He sank his claws into the sand to slow his skid, and he charged up a colossal blast of dark flames. Kirby flew in front of the group, and Mario joined him. Mario summoned up the remaining powers in the starman, and Kirby used the star rod to repair the star and strengthen it. A white bubble surrounded each of the smashers as the huge tidal wave of dark fire washed over them.

The bubbles faded, because the attack drained the strength of the starman. The star rod faded as well.

The smashers plummeted to the ground, and hit the sand, which wasn't sand anymore.

It was glass.

The dark fire had melted almost all of the sand in the desert, and now it was all shiny and smooth.

"WHOOP!" Bowser yelled. He slipped, and fell flat on his face. Ganon slipped as well, and got his head stuck in the glass.

Medeus roared, and blasted everybody with another intense blast of flames.

Now that they had no protection, they took the attack head on, and were blasted back in a wave of purple flames.

"So…much…darkness…" Riku groaned, before collapsing on the slippery surface.

"Riku? RIKU!" Fox shouted. He slipped on the glass, and fell flat on his face. After he recovered from his daze, he slowly crawled his way over to the prone figure of the teen.

He flipped him over, and looked at his now pale face.

His eyes had glazed over, but he wasn't dead. He was in more of a coma.

"No, don't go on us now!" Fox cried.

Riku slipped from consciousness, and his eyes slid shut.

"Come back!" Fox shouted.

Riku heard the call, but he couldn't respond. He was starting to suffocate, as he fell into the darkness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mario, unaware of what was happening a few yards away, picked himself up.

He snapped his fingers, as a plan flooded into his head.

"Bowser! Kirby! Move!" Mario said. Bowser slipped again, and landed on his belly.

Kirby got the idea, and jumped up on Bowser's back. Peach jumped on as well.

Mario landed right of Bowser's lower back, and was about to activate his jet boots, but Ganon gave them the needed boost with his Wizard's foot.

Everybody screamed as they shot forwards, clinging to Bowser's back. Mario activated his boots, and practically turned Bowser into a flying missile as they flew in the air.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Like once before, Riku found himself adrift an ocean of darkness in the netherworld.

He was there, but then he wasn't. He was just a lost consciousness, perhaps separated from his body for eternity. Last to times this had happened, he had help escaping, but this time, he doubted that anybody could help him.

He couldn't help but think of past events as they flooded his mind.

_"Submit to the darkness!" a voice called out in his mind_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_"…Come on out, Ansem. I can smell you."_

_A figure with tanned skin appeared in front of Riku in a white room. Ansem wore a pair of white pants, with black boots. He had on no shirt, but he had on a robe similar to a scientist's, and it was black at the top, and white below his hips. The upper part was reinforced with metal strips, providing his torso with ample armor. The front of his cloak was held together over his muscular chest with a fastener shaped like the heartless symbol. On his hands, he wore large white gloves. His hair was white, and set like it was designed to be streamlined. His eyes were golden._

_The room was odd, with white roses engraved on the walls, and white pillars wreathed with white rose vines made of marble._

_"Oh, I know what you can do." Ansem said calmly. "Your skill with darkness has matured."_

_He walked up towards Riku._

_"But…I do not understand. Why accept darkness and still refuse me? You and I are similar. We both follow where the darkness leads. We exist in the same space-so why deny me? Perhaps some part of your heart still fears the dark?"_

_"Wrong." Riku said. "The truth is…"_

_He drew his sword, and got in his battle stance._

_"You just really stink."_

_Ansem just stood there, as he let the words sink in._

_He smirked evilly as he said, "You're a fool to choose a fight with me. You've been conquered by me once before. You should know what sort of power you face."_

_"Oh, I do. I used all the power you had to give and still lost to Sora. I'm not impressed." Riku smiled satisfactorily._

_"Very well. Then sink into the dark abyss!" Ansem said darkly. He threw his arms outwards, and expelled a huge blast of darkness that seeped into the vary air, and blocked out all light._

_Riku regained his consciousness, and found himself in a plain. The whole sky was a very darn navy blue mixed with purple. He looked at the ground below his feet, and noticed it covered in a lavender snow. He lifted his head up, and looked around. _

_He was in a clearing in the middle of a dark forest. All of the trees, which were tall and twisted, were all covered in the sinister frost._

_Sensing Ansem's presence, Riku quickly drew his sword, and blocked a swift, powerful punch from a big black apparition. _

_It was the floating upper half of a demon crafted by Ansem. It was really muscular, with the heartless symbol etched across it's chest._

_Ansem appeared in front of it, and Riku jumped to the side to avoid a blast of darkness._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Mario steered Bowser's shell out of the way of a huge claw swipe, and then rammed Bowser's spiky shell into the dragon's unprotected face. Medeus screamed, and grabbed the group and tossed them away. He followed up with a massive blast of dark fire, but Bowser used his fire breath to dissipate it.

Mario flew Boswer, Peach, and Kirby back up. Peach threw a turnip in Medeus' eye, and Kirby shot a star.

Kirby and Peach jumped off, and started wailing on the dragon's face with the star rod and a frying pan respectively.

Mario turned around, and came back. He let go of Bowser, and charged up a super kick.

He punted Bowser, who screamed as he shot into Medeus' face like a soccer ball.

Medeus roared, and flew backwards from the force of the blow.

After knocking him over, all of the smashers, except for Fox and Riku, rushed over to the dragon's head, and beat on him with their best attacks.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Riku charged his sword with a massive blast of dark energy, and he slashed at Ansem._

_The Guardian, and as the demon was called, took the hit, but Riku's sword tore through it like a hot knife through butter._

_Riku's sword kept going, until it sank into Ansem's chest._

_Ansem gasped as a burst of light enveloped him, and took him and Riku out of the dark forest._

_They reappeared in the white room, and Ansem fell to his knees, clutching his chest._

_"Insolent brat!" He spat out viciously. He expelled another blast of dark energy, but Riku held out his sword, and absorbed it. It knocked him back a little._

_"Ansem!" Riku cried out. He channeled the immense dark power he absorbed to his sword, and dashed through Ansem with blinding speed._

_Ansem fell to the floor, with a huge gash in his body._

_"…You're finished!"_

_"Hardly…finished…I gave you…the dark…my shadow…lingers…"_

_Ansem stood up, and expelled another incredible burst of darkness which swallowed Riku's consciousness, and he heard Ansem's voice echoing as he sank into the dark._

_"I will return!"_

_Soon after, Riku drifted off into the darkness, never to be seen again. Until…_

_"I Know you wanted to do this alone, but you don't mind a LITTLE help, right?" A jolly voice asked as a ball of light materialized in front of Riku._

_"Let's go, Riku."_

_The ball of light flashed like the sun, and blasted all of the darkness away._

_Riku appeared in the main lobby of Castle Oblivion, and was standing right in front of the one who helped him escape from behind the door to Kingdom Hearts._

_"King Mickey." Riku smiled._

_It was King Mickey mouse. _

_"So, Riku…What's next? Are you going home?" Mickey asked._

_"I don't know if I can." Riku sighed. "…It's still there. His scent…It's faint, but not gone. I can't go home until it is…His darkness may still have a hold on me…"_

_"Your darkness belongs to you. Just like your light." Mickey said._

_Riku just stood there in silence. _

_"Until now, I thought darkness was nothing but bad. But my time with you made me change my mind. You've chosen a road I never thought of. Light and dark, back to back. With you, they mingle in a way no one's ever seen before. I want to see where that road leads."_

_Mickey walked up, and held out his hand, a sure sign that he wanted to shake hands._

_"And if it's ok, I want to walk the road with you."_

_Riku took his hand, and shook on it._

_"Wow, Your Majesty, I don't know what to say…thanks."_

_"Oh, you don't have to call me that, heh heh!"_

_"Fair enough, Mickey." Riku laughed._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Later…_

_"What are you making me choose now?" Riku asked a figure cloaked in red robes._

_"What path do you choose? The path to light? Or the dark?"_

_"Neither." Riku interjected. "I'm taking the middle road."_

_"You mean, the twilight path to nightfall."_

_"No…The Road to Dawn."_

_The road to dawn…_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Medeus got up, and knocked everybody aside by shaking his head. He flipped himself back on his four clawed feet, and got to work stomping of the scattered smashers.

Mario snatched up as many of them as he could, and flew off, leaving Ganon and Bowser.

Medeus stepped on Bowser, but quickly pulled his punctured foot up and bellowed, leaving a dazed and slightly squashed Bowser lying of the ground. Ganon ran over, and kicked him away with his wizard's foot attack, and ran off after him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_No one's here to help me. _Riku said to himself.

_Road to dawn…road to dawn… it all makes sense now. I've embraced the darkness, but what about light? WHAT ABOUT LIGHT!?!?!_

_He could feel it inside him, his inner light struggling against his darkness._

_"It's time I learned how to use my light. Here goes…"_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fox jumped back as Riku twitched. Riku twitched a little, and lay still.

"Come on…come on!" Fox urged.

Riku twitched more, and his eyes finally snapped right open. They were no longer glazed over, but were as bright and blue as ever.

"It's time I finished this." Riku said, standing up.

"But aren't you injured?" Fox asked.

"What injuries?" Riku laughed.

It was true, Riku's body was scratch less.

"I've found my inner power, and I'm going to use it." Riku said determinedly. "Stand back."

Riku flipped into the air, and a blast of grey light enveloped him.

He came back down, wearing the garb he usually wore when he was in dark mode, only with a few differences.

The purple tight suit was grey, as was the sash around his waist that used to be white. The empty heart symbol on his chest was filled up with red.

And, the most stark change of them all, was his sword.

It was no longer a black sword shaped like a bat wing, but it was a keyblade!

It was made of white and black metal, with the handle starting out black, and slowly fading from black to white. At the end of the keyblade, it was white. the end was shaped like a sun, with sharp spikes jutting out like sunrays. In fact, they glowed like sunrays. The handle was shaped like a crescent moon.

"The way to dawn." Riku said. "…I've found it at last." He sighed in a contently. He relaxed, as if a huge weight had been lifted off his soul.

"And to everyone else, I shall show the way."

With that, Riku ran off towards Medeus, leaving a confused but comforted Fox behind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Riku ran across the glass field, feeling his confidence grow with each step, as he ran and left a streak of energy behind. He made his way up to the demon, while everyone else was retreating.

He stopped in front of the dragon, and called out.

"You picked a fight with me, and it's time I ended it!"

Medeus roared, and swatted at him. He jumped back at light speed, and ran up the length of Medeus' arm, and planted his keyblade on the dragon's snout.

He kicked off, and summoned up two balls of energy, a dark ball in his left, and a light ball in his right. He pushed them together, and formed a pulsating ball of unstable grey energy. He clapped it together in-between his hands, and summoned his keyblade.

The chaotic energy went right into his blade, and it glowed with grey light.

"Chaotic slash!" Riku cried. He dashed through Medeus' right claw at light speed, and the cut mark he left behind glowed with grey light before the cut exploded, and severed the claw from the dragon's leg.

Medeus roared, and waved his left claw and what was left of his right claw around in the air. Riku ran up the underside of the left claw, and slashed at it super fast. The left claw fell off, and hit the glass below, shattering it.

Medeus shock Riku off, and blasted dark fire at him.

He dispersed into the fire like a gas, and then reappeared behind it. He slashed with his sword, and the wave of fire went crashing back into the dragon.

While the dragon was distracted, Riku teleported over to one of the dragon's wings.

He held his sword like a baseball bat, and focused his energy into it. A shine of grey light traveled from the handle, up to the end of the sword. When the light hit the sun on the end of the sword, it shined brightly, and Riku released the energy, and slashed clean through the wing's base. The cut exploded, and the wing went crashing down to the ground.

Medeus turned around, determined to whip Riku out of the sky with his tail.

Riku jumped into the air, and flipped over the tail while charging a ball of white hot energy. He slashed through the tail, and severed the end off of it.

He thrust his right hand forwards, and aimed at the leftover wing.

"Chaos Firaga!" He shouted. The burst of grey fire expelled from his hand, and soared towards the dragon's wing. It looked like a comet, and when it hit the wing, it exploded like Yoshi's supernova egg, and completely incinerated the wing.

After blasting the wing, Riku warped in front of Medeus' face, and charged up his final attack.

"Chaos Aura!" Riku cried. A big burst of light enveloped him and Medeus, and instead of using wormholes to warp around, he just absorbed the light in a line, and dashed through Medeus' head a couple hundred times in the time it took for the light to disperse.

When the light cleared, Medeus lay dead on the glass desert, cut into millions of pieces.

"Ugh…" Riku groaned at the sight and the stench.

"Mamma mia!" Mario nearly screamed. "That-a was amazing!"

"I think I overdid it a little…" Riku said.

"Yeah, ya did." Fox laughed.

"With people like you around, we may stand a chance after all." Peach said.

"What about us?" Boswer and Ganon whined at the same time.

"You two have a ways to go." Yoshi said.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted his agreement.

Both Boswer and Ganon broke down crying. They patted each other on the backs in an attempt to make themselves feel better.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said. He snapped his fingers, and the summoned warpstars picked everybody up, and whisked them off to the Smash Mansion.

Bowser and Ganon didn't catch the stars properly, and had to ride the front of their stars on the way home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Whoo……..BIG battle chappy!**

**So, what do you people think? Did I do good? Or awesomely crappy?**

**Only the _reviews_ will tell.**

**Also, as you vote for the next Arc, do so in a PM! PM! PM! OK!?!?**

**you do that by going to my profile, and clicking on the message thingy. ya know what I mean? I hopes so!**

**Remember!:**

_**Hyrule**_

_**Arcadia**_

_**Palutena's Domain**_

_**Celestial Shrine**_

**What will happen next?**

**Only _updates_ will tell!**

**For now…**

**And with that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	77. Above the Clouds

**Well, I tallied the votes. Three of the reviewers didn't give any votes, and I got four votes from the others. **

**Hyrule: 1 **

**Celestial Shrine: 1 **

**Palutena's Domain: 2 **

**Sorry, but the winner is… **

**PALUTENA'S DOMAIN! **

**Ya ya ya. Let's go. I apologize to you, who have voted and didn't get what they want. Mebe next time. **

**One MINOR note: I got a vote in a review. I expressly requested the vote be contained within a PM for two reasons: One, so this story doesn't get deleted: Two, privacy for the voter. **

**I appreciate the votes, and I'm not fussing because I got a vote in a review: I reallyreallyreally appreciate it, but for safety's sake, put it in a PM next time. **

**Now, for those of you who have forgotten, (Counting me.) I'll list the team for this arc. **

**Personally, I kinda liked this team the best out of the groups, but that don't matter. **

**Pit, Lloyd, Luigi, ** **Ness****, Spam and Snurckle, Waluigi, Lyon, and Dr. Mario! **

**So…ya like this team? I like teams that have a VERY wide variety of battle styles, and this team takes the taco, yes? Anybody that knows the characters in this list, I'm almost certain, would agree. **

**Or is it that I just like magic a lot? **

**Hmm…OY VEY! **

**Let's get goin, ya? **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Above the clouds…SOMEWHERE!

It was nice, fluffy, and comfy. You could lay on the clouds, and SLEEP there! It was so nice and comfy, and full of sleepy, till Pit and his team rode right through the clouds on their warpstars, and punched a huge unsightly hole in them.

Luigi clung to his warpstar like superglue. He was MILES above any known land, and he most certainly did not want to find out how many miles.

Waluigi laughed his head off at Luigi the whole time, seeing as he had nothing else to do.

Ness, doer of justice, took his chance, and whispered, "PK freeze" right before Waluigi went through a cloud. Waluigi exited the cloud on the other side, nicely frosted and shivering. Ness had to exert self control to hide his laughter as Waluigi cursed in Italian and dusted himself off.

Lloyd, who easily got excited about everything, and just as easily lost interest, was busy doing stuff to amuse himself. He tried catching puffs of clouds, and molding them into things, but he kept squashing the clouds in his hands, and after a while, settled for riding on his star like a surfboard, and cutting his way through clouds with his double swords.

Spam and Snurckle played rock, paper, and scissors.

Lyon merely sat on his star, and read a very complicated and heavy book, while Pit and Dr. Mario kept a lookout for the angel city.

" Lyon, watch out!" Ness cried.

Lyon, who was apparently blissfully unaware of anything around him, continued to read his big black book as his star plowed on towards a storm cloud.

While keeping his nose buried in his book, his star shot way up, and passed right over the cloud, while doing fancy flips and loops.

"Sorry, what was that?" Lyon asked, putting his book down.

"…Nothing." Ness replied. _Dang it!_ Ness thought. _If he's so smart, he's sure to have incredible control over his warpstar. Looks like I have competition…_

"I see it." Pit replied.

"So do I." Dr. Mario said.

"Where!?!?!" Lloyd asked excitedly.

Pit pointed at the top of a huge, flat cloud. The cloud was tinted slightly yellow, and from above, it looked like sand in a way. Floating amidst the clouds, and above the clouds, was a city built of elegant stonework.

It was of the Greek architectural style, with grand temples and shrines littering the clouds. Angels, like Pit, could be seen walking along stone pathways, or else flying to a higher level of the city.

There were two tiers of the city: One level floated at just the same level as the middle of the grand, unchanging cloud. The clouds at that level were solid, so you could walk on a stone pathway, or in a nice little park. The first tier was foggy at all times, providing a pleasant atmosphere for a walk, and a few other outdoor activities.

The second tier, which was accessible by stone ramps and the such, floated above the first tier on a few nearby scattered clouds.

The most noticeable part of the city, however, was a HUGE temple at the back of the city, grander and more beautiful than all of the other temples. It was on the first tier. It towered above the soft mists covering the city below. Four pillars were at the four corners of the temple grounds, each with a statue of a great hero of the past. On the roof of the temple, stood a statue of Palutena, the sovereign of the city of angels.

"WOW…" Lloyd said, his eyes sparkling.

"Very impressive." Lyon said. "I would study it, if we were not in such dire straights."

"Hey, Pit?" Ness asked.

"Yeah?"

"What does the letter Master Hand sent say?"

"Um, hang on a sec." Pit said. He dug around in his tunic, and pulled out a nicely folded letter.

He unfolded it, and cleared his throat.

"Dear Palutena,

…HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAALP!

Yours truly,

Master Hand."

"…So subtle." Dr. Mario sighed, slapping his face.

"Indeed."

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Spam yelled.

Spam and Snurckle stuck out their fists…or SNOUT, in Snurckle's case.

Spam had his fist in the shape of paper, and Snurckle twisted the end of his snout to make a rock shape.

"You lose." Spam laughed.

"Nerb." Snurckle taunted.

"Why, YOU-!!!" Spam yelled. He tackled Snurckle, and started wrestling with him. They were soon enveloped in a cloud of dust.

"That's besides the point." Waluigi groaned, crossing his lanky arms. "What do we do next?"

"So…High." Luigi whimpered.

Waluigi sighed, and kicked him off the star he clung to. Luigi flew off the star, and splatted on the cloud ground.

"Mamma mia!" Luigi wailed.

"…ANYWAYS!" Ness said, helping Luigi up and peeling his eyes open. "What do we do now?"

"…We should go to the main temple, and deliver this letter first, and then speak about the weapons." Pit said.

"However pitiful the letter be, it still must be delivered." Lloyd said.

The nine heroes approached the city, taking in all of the views.

They really stood out, except for Pit.

Lloyd's normal choice of clothing consisted of a red, long sleeve button up shirt, and a pair of long black pants held up by two thin, black suspenders. He wore red leather gloves on his hands, and also wore red leather boots. His brown hair was messy, as usual, and his light brown eyes sparkled with excitement as they drank in the sights of the beautiful city. At his sides were two long, identical sheathes to hold the dual swords he wielded in battle.

Lyon, the crown prince of the empire of Grado, wore dark purple summoner's robes. They were engraved with many complicated golden runes over, and they had an outer layer made of thicker cloth. He had a big, soft belt made of yellow fabric that held the robes close to his body. On his torso, he wore a small suit of black mail that protected his chest, upper back, and under his arms. Two white shoulder plates were fastened to it, to protect his shoulders. Attached to the armor was a long, flowing black cape. Under his pale lavender hair, he wore a golden circlet embedded with a rectangular emerald, just above his soft lavender shaded eyes. His fair, pale skin stood out against his robes and his hair. He was a thin, normally sickly prince, but he was doing much better, now that he was out an about more often.

Everybody else looked just as eccentric, AND out of place.

They made their way to the staircase leading to the temple, after a mildly hindered trek through the city. Lloyd was the main hindrance, as he stood and gawked at everything. Numerous times he was picked up by the scruff of the neck and dragged.

They stopped in front of the main gates of the temple as two angelic guardsmen crossed their spears and stopped them.

"What is your business with the goddess?" The left guard asked dutifully, and in a surprisingly polite tone.

"I come here petitioning for aid on behalf of Master hand." Pit said, holding out the folded note.

"If you will follow me closely, I will lead you in, and introduce you." the right guard said.

"Welcome back, Supreme Commander!" the left guard saluted sharply.

"And to you too. Keep up the good work." Pit said, before motioning to his partners. They followed him, and he followed the guard into the palace-like temple.

"I didn't know you were Supreme Commander of the angelic army!" Spam whistled as he walked along.

"It surprises you?" Pit remarked with a tone of merriness. "I was surprised when I met all of you. I'm just one unique man out of plenty. We're all this universe has left,. so let's do it!"

"YEAH!" Everybody cheered.

"Your majesty, Palutena." The guard murmured respectfully, while bending on his knee.

Everybody followed suit, and kneeled with bowed heads.

"Good to see you again, Pit." Palutena spoke from her throne. Nobody saw here, because their heads were bowed.

"I apologize for intruding, Your Majesty, but Master Hand is in dire trouble, and has sent me here for aid." Pit said.

"May I hear the letter?" She asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." Pit said. He took the letter out, and read it clearly.

"Dear Palutena,

…HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAALP!

Yours truly,

Master Hand."

"That is so very like him." Palutena laughed. "He shall have his help. But…to come so far, and in person…Do you search for another form of aid as well?"

"Shrewd as ever, Your Majesty. Yes, we have also been sent to retrieve the legendary weapons under your guardianship."

"…I see. I hoped the day that they should be used again would never come, but…come dawn, I see it has. First, I must test you all to see whether you are worthy of wielding such power."

"I understand."

"…I have a splendid idea. Soon, down in the city coliseum, the city officials are hosting a tournament. I will have special arrangements made, and you all can participate in the challenges, as well in a few extra tests set by me."

"Coliseum challenges!?!?!" Lloyd shouted excitedly.

"Shut up!" Dr. Mario hissed. He stomped Lloyd's foot, and slapped his gloved hand over his mouth.

"However…if you wish to gain possession of your weapons, you must win all of the challenges, and ultimately the whole tournament. I will have you all entered as a team." Palutena said.

"That would be appreciated." Pit said.

"You will be up against seven other teams. You will have to come out on top, as I said before."

"…Steep odds." Lyon commented.

"I am sure that people of your skill would find this set of battles and skill to be less than a challenge. I am afraid I am out of time today, but we may speak some other time."

"I understand, Your Majesty." Pit said.

"You may stay at the city hotel for travelers. Please, enjoy your stay."

"Thank you!" The smashers called out as they were escorted out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, but this chapter is fairly unimportant, and I see no need to drag it on. It will pick up at the hotel, 'bout the day before the tournament. I hope ya enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see ya next time! **

**(Wow, 7 reviews for the last chapter! New record! YA! Thank ya, me hearties!) **

**And with that said, Adieu, and Review! **

**-Shining Riku- **


	78. Contest Week: Day one

**I apologize for the slow updates, people. I am very sorry!**

**Heh heh… I meant for Master hand's letter to be a joke. Did anybody like that part?**

**Anyways, thank you all for the reviews! They Make me HAPPY!**

**This chapter will start the during the morning of the first day of the challenges. This arc will be considerably longer than the last, and full of better action. I promise.**

**I know the ending of the last chapter was a disappointment, and I apologize for that, but it was an unimportant chapter. However, this chapter, and the rest until this arc is finished, ARE important.**

**Yes, let's get this chappy goin! YAY!**

**Recently, I started a forum, and I'd love for you people to visit and comment. I've had nobody visit or comment yet, and it's really making me sad….**

**please visit!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Lloyd was in the hotel, sitting on a simple wooden bench.

It had been six days, and it was the dawn of the seventh day: the first day of the tourney.

AND he happened to be bored to tears. He was bored with the city five minutes after arriving at the hotel, and had been in a mental funk ever since.

He slowly slid to the left side of the bench, leaning over more and more as time went by. He finally fell over, and lay on the bench. His head hit the wood with a loud smack. His eyes crossed, and a river of drool ran from his mouth.

Lloyd's embarrassing position went unnoticed in the lobby of the hotel. A small section of the lobby was filled up with café style tables and chairs, and there was a counter where people ordered their breakfast. Pit, Lyon, and Dr. Mario sat at one table together, discussing highly intellectual subjects. Luigi, Ness, Waluigi, Spam, and Snurckle all sat at a table together, enjoying a simple breakfast, while also discussing the flyer they had been issued.

"Our team's been named…Super Smash Brothers. Typical." Waluigi snorted, after slapping the paper to the table.

"Lemme see that." Ness whined. Waluigi flicked towards Ness, and he caught it with his psychic power. He guided it to his hand, and after he caught it, he looked at it.

"Huh…we have interesting competition, folks." Ness whistled.

Ness handed the flyer to Luigi, and he read it out loud.

"Let's see…Team Cloud, Team Unison. That's a cruddy name. I wonder who they are? Anyways, there's also a couple of local angel teams, and Team Baroque? Who the heck are they?" Luigi asked.

"Who are all of them, I'd ask." Spam said.

"Smorff."

"…They don't show who members of the teams are. All we know is who we are." Luigi said while stroking his chin.

"This warrants investigation!" Ness cried out valiantly.

"How about, we wait till the TOURNEY!?!?!" Waluigi snapped.

"That's a good idea too." Ness whimpered.

Lloyd got up from the bench, and sat down next to Waluigi at the table, and ordered breakfast. When he finally got it, he began eating it clumsily.

"Ignoring the slob…" Spam said.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…….." Lloyd moaned like a zombie.

"TOURNAMENT!" Ness yelled in his ear.

"YAY!" Lloyd cried out, suddenly freed from his stupor. Then he looked down at himself, and noticed the mess on his clothes. "Ooops!" He yelled, before leaping up and running upstairs to change his clothes.

"Yeah…Anyways, we have no clue what we're up against." Luigi confirmed.

"I think we can handle it." Spam said confidently, sticking a fork in a pancake and slipping it under his mask. Snurckle stared hungrily at the pancakes, and slipped his snout over. He inhaled a pancake while Spam wasn't looking..

"…I'm finished." Waluigi said, shoving his empty plate away.

"I think we all are." Ness said, after looking at the whole table.

"Yeah, let's go to the stadium." Luigi said.

They got up, and walked away from the table after leaving a tip. Pit, Lyon, and Dr. Mario were in a heated dispute about quantum physics, and didn't notice everybody leaving.

Soon after, Lloyd shot down the stairs in another set of clothes just the same as his last set, and hastily gobbled down his food. He shot out the door after finishing, and left the three smart smashers behind.

They were reminded of the tournament after a loudspeaker declared the beginning of the tournament. They got up, left a tip, and hurried back to the coliseum.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The smashers waited in a small room inside the stadium.

The stadium was built in the exact same way an ancient roman coliseum. Parts in the center battle ring could be re-arranged, providing a variety of challenges to the challengers.

Lloyd, unsurprisingly enough, was already bored out of his mind, and paced the room rapidly. Everybody else waited for the moment the announcer would declare the official beginning of the tourney.

They had been issued a copy of the tourney set up. There were eight teams, Team Smash Brothers, Team Cloud, Team Unison, Team Baroque, and four teams of local army heroes.

"Huh…We're up against Team Unison in the first round." Ness said.

"Four challenges each, per round. We'll have to compete against Team unison in four different types of challenges, including battle." Lyon said.

"We have battle down, to the letter." Waluigi boasted.

"I would assume there's some sort of challenge that involves puzzle solving…" Dr. Mario said.

"I'm good at puzzle solving!" Ness yelled exuberantly.

"It shouldn't be too hard for me or Ness." Lyon said.

"That's good, but we still have no idea what the other challenges will be like." Pit said. "I know of these tourneys, and almost anything can happen."

"…Mamma mia!" Luigi wailed, shaking uncontrollably.

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND…THE SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!" The announcer cried out.

"How did we not hear the other team getting called out?" Dr. Mario asked.

"…I wouldn't know." Spam shrugged.

They walked out of the room, and went through the long hallway leading to the center battlefield.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADIES AND GENTLE MEN! LUIGI! NESS! PIT! DR. MARIO! LYON! SPAM! SNURCKLE! LLOYD! WALUIGI!" The announcer angel called out into a microphone as he hovered above the stadium.

"So annoying…" Ness groaned, holding his ears.

"WHOA!" Lloyd yelled.

"What?" Everybody asked.

They looked over at the other team, which was wildly yelling and calling out to Lloyd. They were his old friends from his adventure!

The apparent leader was none other than Kratos Aurion, Lloyd's dad.

He looked to be about his early thirties, but he was in reality, four thousand years old. He didn't look the part, but he was an angel. He wore a simple set of purple clothes, with light upper matching purple armor, and purple fingerless gloves on his hands. His boots were a lighter purple color than his pants and shirt, and had silver straps. Around his waist were two thick, brown leather belts supporting a sheathe on his left side. In the sheathe was a long, three foot sword. His messy, light brown hair stuck out in jagged spikes in all directions, and his dark brown eyes were bright with intelligence and newfound kindness.

Raine and Genis Sage, Lloyd's school teacher and friend, respectively, knew Lloyd for a long time.

Genis was only twelve, but he had an unusual amount of magical power for his age. He was also small for his age, but his magic more than made up for that. He wore blue mage clothing, with intricate spirals sewn in white thread. He had sky blue eyes, and white hair.

Raine was quite a competent school teacher, but fierce at times, and very bossy. She readily punished anybody that did not behave. She had a tendency to fly off into long winded explanations of pieces of history, if she came across ruins, or anything else of historical value. She wore a white button up shirt, and over that she wore a brownish-orange coat. She wore black sweat pants, and white boots. She had white hair and blue eyes like Genis, and she held a wooden staff in her right hand. She was currently looking all over the stadium, all sparkle eyed, while crying out, "MARVELOUS!" every once in a while. Genis was busy inching away, hoping that the family resemblance would not connect him to her in the minds of the general populace.

Presea, an acquaintance of Lloyd, and Genis' love (He wishes) had a huge amount of strength because of certain traumatizing experiments in her life, wielded a huge, overweight axe that most grown men couldn't even carry. She had bright pink hair, which she always had in two pigtails. She was even tinier than Genis, which is almost absurd. Her biological age is twelve, but her real age is actually twenty eight. (EXPERIMENTS!) She wore a black dress-skirt thingy that had no sleeves, and she also wore metal gauntlets, and black shoes.

Regal Bryant, a president of the most advanced company back in Lloyd's home world, was currently dressed up in a sharp suit, and could be called a dandy. His dress shirt was an emerald green, and he wore steel grey/blue dress pants. He had on black dress shoes, and on his shins, he wore his choice weapon: greaves. He had a unique style of battling. He only used his legs, and the shin guards really hurt like Hades if he kicked you. He had long, blue hair tied up in a pony tail, and blue eyes of the same color.

Sheena Fujibayashi was one of Lloyd's more useful partners, because she practiced the art of summoning. She wore black pants similar to Raine's, but a tad tighter, and a set of lavender ninja robes. She had short black hair which she always put a pink ribbon in, and amber colored eyes. She wore lavender fingerless gloves on her hands.

Zelos Wilder, a noble Lloyd met during his travels, could be safely called the flirt extraordinaire. He was a girl magnet, and yet, people, namely Sheena, thought he was an air headed idiot, which is unfortunately true. He wore white pants and white boots with a black shirt and a pink vest. The sleeves were detached from the vest, and were sewn onto a pair of pink fingerless gloves. He had bright blue eyes, and long, messy red hair. He had a sheathe fastened to his side, where he had a sword similar to Kratos'.

"Lloyd Irving! Where have you been?" Kratos asked.

"I've been doing stuff." He said.

"That answer is not good enough for me, Lloyd. What have you been doing?"

"Ask Master hand!" Lloyd said.

"Who-"

"THE First challenge today!" The announcer said, drowning out Kratos' rebukes. "…Is a maze battle! Find your way through the maze, eliminating any enemy you come across! Defeat the opposing team to gain victory!"

"This could be a problem." Lyon sighed.

"You will be scattered in the maze, all by yourself! If you happen to meet one of your allies, you both may stick together and work against your foe! That is all!" The announcer said. He snapped his fingers, and everybody disappeared in a flash. A series of walls rose from the sandy ground. When the maze finished rising out of the ground, the fighters re-appeared in random parts of the maze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND……………GO!" The announcer yelled out. He blew a whistle, and the fighters began moving around.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luigi ran through the maze as fast as he could.

He turned right, left, right, left, and he went in so many directions, he instantly lost his way.

He was snapped out of his rapid, illogical thoughts when the wall behind him exploded, and Presea walked out of the rubble with her axe resting on her shoulder. Her blue eyes locked on his, and she ran at him while holding the huge axe above her head.

Luigi screamed like a girl, and blasted a hole in the wall right in front of him, he was running so fast. He came to a dead end, and Presea dived at him while swinging the axe. Luigi screamed again, and jumped clear over the wall into another part of the maze.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lyon was cautiously wandering through the maze, memorizing every detail of it, until he was interrupted by a cry.

"Photon!"

He warped out of the way of a huge ball of light that exploded right where he had been.

"Raine, was it?" Lyon asked the second he reappeared.

"And you're Lyon?" Raine asked as she walked from behind a wall.

"Just because you use light magic doesn't mean I'll be easy." Lyon said while taking up a stance.

"I never said that." Raine said while taking up her own stance.

The two dashed at each other, and Raine took a swing at Lyon with her staff. Lyon held up his thick oversized magic tome, and blocked the swing.

Raine's eyes sparkled when she caught sight of the huge book, but she had to duck a swing from it a second later.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lloyd slashed at Kratos as fast as he could, but the angelic swordsman blocked each swipe with equal speed.

"Dad, why did you go for me first?" Lloyd grunted as he ducked and then jumped over two swift slashes.

"I wanted to test you to see how much you've improved."

"You ALWAYS do that!"

Lloyd crossed his swords like scissors, and caught Kratos' sword in the middle. He slashed to the sides with both of his swords quickly, and sent Kratos' sword flying into the air. Lloyd moved, ready to slash at Kratos again, but he jumped into the air and caught his sword.

"Light Spear Cannon!" Kratos cried out. He jumped into the air again, while spinning his sword around in a vortex. Lloyd dived out of the way as Kratos finished his attack by thrusting his sword towards him, and fired a massive blast of light. Lloyd dived to the side, barely avoiding the ray of light.

"Rising Falcon!" Lloyd cried out. He shot into the air with both of his swords drawn, and smashed into Kratos, sending them both crashing down somewhere else in the maze.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Spam, Snurckle, Dr. Mario, and Ness had regrouped soon after the split up, and were currently engaged in combat with Genis, Regal, and Zelos.

"Four on three isn't fair!" Zelos whined as Spam threw his spear at him.

"I told you already! Me and Snurckle count as one!" Spam sighed angrily.

"You people fight well." Regal complimented the smashers.

"You people fight good too." Dr. Mario said. He jumped over a kick from Regal, and did a hand stand on his head. He left a pill behind and flipped off. The pill detonated, and temporarily poisoned Regal.

"Come on!" Genis shouted at Ness.

"I'm waiting for you!" Ness howled back.

"Fine! Eruption!"

"PK Freeze!"

Ness jumped backwards, just as the ground under him exploded and began oozing out lava like a sore. He blasted the hole with ice energy streaming from his fingers, and sealed the hole up.

"Right. Let's see how you like Thunder arrow!" Genis cried.

Three lightning balls formed around Ness, and shot lightning at each other and formed a triangle.

Ness ducked as a huge lightning bolt fell from the sky, and surrounded him.

Genis waited for the lightning to fade, and when it did, he was surprised to see Ness standing there, in a blue shield.

"Cheater!"

"Loser!"

Zelos blocked and parried Spam's spear thrusts, and jumped over the occasional cannonball. All three of the warriors were making little headway against each other, until Zelos used…

"Air Blade!"

Spam and Snurckle were enveloped in a sphere of wind cutters, and were tossed around inside while getting slashed virtually everywhere.

The sphere finally faded, and Spam and Snurckle collapsed on the ground, nearly unconscious.

"Yeah!" Zelos cheered. He missed Spam and Snurckle charging up one last attack.

Spam held his spear in the air feebly, as Snurckle pumped fire energy into it. Span spun it around, sending out fire waves, and then he threw it right into Zelos' back. It hit his arm, and blasted him forwards in an explosion. Spam and his Snifit buddy finally fainted.

Dr. Mario sidestepped a knee attack, but was slammed in the face by Regal's other leg as he spun around. He flew backwards, and slammed into a wall. He jumped out of the way, as Zelos' unconscious body slammed into it, and knocked it over.

He ducked under another kick from Regal, and grabbed onto his leg. He pulled out a syringe, and jabbed it into his leg. He jumped off, but Regal retaliated, and smashed his foot into his back. Dr. Mario skidded, and fainted on the ground.

Regal turned around to help Genis, but the medicine finally took affect, and he hit the ground, asleep.

Ness and Genis stood, facing each other. They finally made their moves, and attacked with really strong attacks.

"PK ROCKING!"

"INDIGNATION!"

Multicolored orbs erupted from Ness' hands, and battered Genis, while a big lavender ball of lightning formed above his head. Genis fainted, and slumped to the ground.

Ness smirked, and turned to walk off, but the ball of lightning blasted the area around him It moved outward in a bowl like explosion, and hurled an unconscious Ness into the air.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pit ran around in the maze, dodging a bunch of cards that flew through the air at him like arrows. Sheena came around the turn, and tossed six cards at Pit.

He turned around, when he realized it was a dead end, and ate a face full of cards.

Sheena threw another set of cards, but Pit grabbed his double bladed bow, and spun it around like a fan. The cards hit the bow and stopped. Pit then swiftly stopped spinning his bow, pulled out a couple of arrows, and notched them all at the same time.

He let them fly, and Sheena ducked under them, and then ran up the side of the wall towards him while tossing cards. He jumped into the air, split his bow in half, and began slashing at her swiftly but accurately.

Sheena blocked the slashes by making cards appear when she waved her hands, and when the chance presented itself, she threw a deck of red cards in his face.

"Pyre Seal!"

The deck exploded, and sent Pit screaming through the wall behind him. She chased after him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luigi ran from Presea, but she slowly gained on him. Suddenly, the wall in front of him exploded, and Pit came flying out of it. Luigi screamed in shock, and jumped by accident, just as Presea caught up to him and swung her axe. She accidentally hit Sheena, and knocked her out.

"Ooops." Presea said. She noticed Pit lying on the ground, and smacked him upside the head with the flat of her axe before chasing after Luigi.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lyon and Raine were still at it, avidly discussing the quantum theory, and other complicated things.

"So sorry, I have enjoyed this discussion, but both it and the battle must end." Lyon said.

"Shame." Raine said.

"FENRIR!"

"RAY!"

Both were hit by each other's most powerful attack, and blown apart.

Lyon flew backwards into a wall, but teleported at the last second. Raine was not as lucky, because she plowed into a wall, and was knocked out.

"Sorry!" Lyon apologized before turning to run off, and running into Luigi. Luigi screamed, and jumped off him. Next thing he knew, the flat end of an axe was smashed in his face, and his world went black.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lloyd did his best to ignore the noise of the maze being blown up in the background, as he fought Kratos.

Kratos stabbed at him, but he jumped into the air.

"PSI TEMPEST!" Lloyd cried. He spun like a saw, and rapidly struck Kratos with his double swords. When he stopped spinning, Kratos instantly regained his balance, and blasted Lloyd with lightning.

"Your skill with the sword has improved, but not enough." Kratos said.

"Who said I was finished!?!?" Lloyd shouted. He jumped back up, and began stabbing rapidly at Kratos.

"Sword rain Alpha!" Lloyd said. He stabbed really fast at Kratos with both of his swords, so that his arms looked like blurs. He finished with an uppercut slash, and sent Kratos flying backwards.

"Grave!" Kratos countered. Lloyd yelled as jagged rocks shot out of the ground, and formed a sharp prison around him. They all hit him, and stabbed him at the same time. Kratos moved over to finish him off, but he was knocked out by a green blur smashing into him. Lloyd sighed, and passed out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All Luigi remembered was the maze blowing up around him, and running into people. He tried as he might, but he just couldn't outrun or lose the pink haired terror.

Everything was a blur as he ran, but he met his end when he suddenly ran into a corner, and found it was a dead end. He smashed into the wall, and Presea collided into him. They both passed out, and slid down the wall.

"GAME!" The announcer cried out. He blew his whistle, and what was left of the maze sank back into the sand, and revealed the unconscious bodies of Team Super smash and Team Unison.

Waluigi was hiding near what used to be a corner. He was cowering, and shaking like a blade of grass in a hurricane. When he realized the event was over, he jumped up cheering, and started making macho moves.

"Yeah! You know I'm good!" Waluigi said to the crowds.

"TEAM SUPER SMASH BROTHERS WINS!" The announcer confirmed. "NOW, EVERYBODY WILL BE HEALED AS THE NEXT EVENT IS SET UP! GOOD LUCK, COMPETITORS!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, that went well." Lyon said as he held a pack of ice up to his head.

"Speak for yourself." Spam said. He and Snurckle were wearing a new set of robes, as they had not yet equipped their legendary robes.

"Don't you two shrimps have your legendary weapons yet?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, sorta. Just the robes." Spam said.

"EQUIP THEM!" Lloyd cried out. "ANYTHING THAT HELPS IS GOOD WITH ME!"

"Ok." Spam squeaked. He and Snurckle ran off to the dressing room, just as an angelic healer came into the room.

"Now, stand round, everybody." The healer said. Spam and Snurckle shot back into the room, just in time. The air around the angel glowed, and everybody felt their wounds disappearing.

"Wow…" Dr. Mario said. "If I could do something like that, that would be quite a boon to our partners back home."

"I'm sorry, but you would have to attend a college up here, and earn one of our doctorates, if you wished to do such a thing. It is far more advanced than what you earth dwellers do. My apologies." The healer apologized as he bowed.

"It's fine." Dr. Mario waved it away.

"THE NEXT CHALLENGE!" The announcer called out.

"Come on, go!" The healer pushed them out of the waiting room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The smashers looked at the new layout of the stadium in surprise.

The whole stadium was deeper, and filled up with water. There were two platforms on either side.

"THIS IS A SIMPLE GAME OF TUG OF WAR! THE FIRST TEAM TO FALL LOSES THE MATCH!" The announcer cried.

Team Unison appeared on the other end of the coliseum, and looked over at the pool in surprise.

"THE RULES, HOWEVER, ARE DIFFERENT! YOU MAY USE ANY MAGIC SPELLS YOU MAY HAVE TO AID YOUR TEAM OR DISTRACT YOUR OPPONENTS! BEGIN!"

Quite quickly, a rope materialized in thin air, and everybody seized the ends of it.

Team super smash had trouble placing Snurckle, since he didn't have hands. They decided on letting him have the end, so that he could hold on it with his snout.

"GO!" The announcer cried.

Everybody pulled at once, but they didn't get anywhere.

"PK FLASH!" Ness cried. He blinded everybody, including his friends.

They struggled some more, and Team Super Smash recovered the fastest. They slowly pulled on the rope, and forced Team Unison close to the edge of their platform. They pulled really hard at the last second, and saved themselves.

Team Super Smash Brothers lost their balance, and plunged forwards.

"Wind Blade!" Genis cried. He cut the rope, and Team Super Smash plummeted into the water.

"TEAM UNISON WINS!" The announcer cried out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"No fair!" Spam whined.

"You can't win every match." Lyon said.

"Is it just me, or was it you that screamed like a girl when we went over?" Ness asked.

Lyon didn't reply, but his face flushed crimson, and he looked away.

"Ha ha…" Pit laughed good-naturedly.

"If you will please, return to the stadium." The healer angel said as he came back into the room.

"Ya, ya. We're going." Dr. Mario said. They all got up, and trotted to the stadium single file.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"LADIES AND GENTLE MEN! THE THIRD CHALLENGE!: AN OBSTACLE COURSE!" The announcer cried out.

Indeed. It was a long obstacle course that used up the whole of the stadium's spare space.

There were a variety of sections, each having a different scene, and various traps.

"Yow!" Luigi said.

Team Unison came out on their side of the stadium, and approached the announcer, who seemed about to talk more.

"THIS OBSTACLE COURSE IS SPLIT INTO EIGHT SECTIONS! EACH COMPETITOR MUST COMPLETE THEIR SECTION, AND PASS ON A KEY TO THE NEXT PERSON! ONCE THE WHOLE COURSE IS COMPLETED BY SOMEBODY, A PEDESTAL WILL APPEAR, AND THERE WILL BE A KEYHOLE! THE FIRST PERSON TO UNLOCK THE PEDESTAL WINS FOR THEIR TEAM!"

"Yes! Can we please start now?" Genis asked.

"OH…UM…AHEM! YES! YOU MAY START NOW!" The announcer snapped his fingers, and everybody warped to their designated section of the obstacle course.

Lyon and Raine started the course, by running through a hallway.

They soon found out all was not as easy as it seemed.

Darts shot out of the walls, and they ran even faster.

Thanks to Lyon being a bookworm, he slowly fell behind Raine. A dart nicked his shoulder, and he felt a toxin numbing his body. He quickly warped just ahead of Raine, who also got hit by a dart. They approached a chalk line, where their next partner waited.

Lyon and Raine both fainted at the same time, and the batons they were holding flew out of their hands. Ness and Genis caught them just barely, and took off.

They ran up a ramp, and they both accidentally tripped over the edge of a sudden cliff. Ness slowed his descent slightly by using his psychic powers, but Genis used Wind blade, and Ness flew through a cloud of Air cutters.

Ness retaliated by shooting a bolt of lightning at Genis, and it made him lose his balance in the air, and when he landed, he landed on his butt.

Ness took off upon landing, and Genis limped behind. Genis launched a few fireballs at Ness, but he jumped over them. He didn't notice the vines hanging over the trench he was in, and he got caught. Genis ran under him while laughing, and Ness used PK Fire to get himself down. Ness was about six feet behind Genis when Genis tossed his baton to Zelos, and purposely smacked him on the forehead.

"I'll get you for that, brat." Zelos threatened, before taking off. Ness passed on the baton to Spam, and he and Snurckle took off as fast as they could.

They turned left at a turn, and caught sight of Zelos in front of a small river. Without a second thought, they dived in, and began swimming down the rapids. Zelos followed suit, although somewhat loudly.

Spam tied Snurckle to his back, and they faced opposite directions. Snurckle faced backwards, and sucked in water and spewed it out to make them go faster, and Spam held out his spear. He rowed with it, and when they got too close to any rocks or walls, he pushed away.

Zelos swam as fast as he could to catch up, but Snurckle kept shooting water in his face.

Spam and Snurckle managed to get to land, but to their horror, they found that they couldn't get untied. They waddled as fast as they could, but they were close to the line when Zelos ran past, and handed the baton to Presea. Spam finally waddled up, and handed the baton to Waluigi.

The two opponents ran down another hall as fast as they could, and then turned left. They ran into a room blocked off by stone walls, and they fought like mad to smash through.

Waluigi wound up his punches, and hammered at the walls as best as he could, but he quite simply couldn't catch up to Presea, who was smashing through walls with a single swing. He just gave up, and ran through the section she had cleared out. He caught up easily, since he was a faster runner. She swung at him with her axe, but he jumped over it, and crossed the chalk line. He handed his baton to Dr. Mario, and Dr. Mario hurried away.

Presea passed the baton on to Regal, who took off after Dr. Mario.

Dr. Mario was easily overtaken by Regal, but Regal was stumped when he came to a cliff with two walls on either side. Dr. Mario rushed by, and without a second thought, began wall kicking up to the top. Regal watched him for a bit, and then copied the exact same movements. His jumps were more powerful, and he passed Dr. Mario.

When Regal got to the top, he tossed his baton to Kratos, who caught it and ran off.

Dr. Mario got to the top, and chucked it at Lloyd. It hit him in the head, and he fumbled with it for a second, but he managed to catch it, and he took off after his dad.

They rounded around a right turn, and came upon a room flooded with thick vine and plants. Lloyd ran right in, and began slashing away like mad. Kratos began slashing at the plants, but he charged his sword with fire, and cut through the plants with more ease than Lloyd.

They both got out of the plat room at the same time, and passed the batons onto their partners.

Sheena and Pit caught the batons, and took off.

They went around a left turn, and came to a hallway that had a really deep bottom. Pit jumped clean over it, and used his wings to blast himself forwards. Sheena stayed close behind him, by running on the wall. When they got to the other end, Pit passed the baton onto Luigi, and he took off running.

Luigi went around a right turn, and saw the pedestal at the end of a long hallway. He ran for it, but Sheena caught up to him and passed him. He crouched for a second, and used his green missile attack. He shot forwards, and halfway through the sequence, he misfired, and slammed right into Sheena's back. She fell on her face, and skidded for a few feet.

Luigi kept on going, and by the time Sheena got up, it was too late. She put on a surprise boost of speed, and caught up to Luigi again. He charged up his missile attack one last time, and shot right at the pedestal. The second before he slammed his head into it and knocked himself out, he jammed the key in, and unlocked it.

"GAME!" The announcer cried.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow, Luigi. That's the second game you've won for us." Pit said.

"Aw…It was nothing." Luigi said. He blushed.

"We have one last round to win." Lyon said. "If we win, it's three to one."

"I hope it's simple…" Lloyd sighed.

"Me too." Waluigi panted.

"NEXT ROUND!" The healer called out as he walked into the room.

Everybody ran for the stadium.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The stadium was completely normal. There was no trace of anything but a flat plain of sand.

"THIS NEXT ROUND IS SIMPLE! DEFEAT YOUR OPPONENT!" The announcer cried.

"Just a simple battle?" Spam asked rhetorically.

"THE TEAM WITH THE MOST VICTORIES WINS! GO!"

Rivals instantly picked each other out, and separated.

Although Lyon battled against Raine the whole time, he was quickly whisked away by Sheena.

Lloyd went for his dad, because he knew what to do better than anybody else.

Naturally, Ness and Genis went for each other. They were both smart, and they hadn't had a good battle yet.

Raine and Dr. Mario, the healers of their groups, decided to battle each other.

Regal went for Luigi, who screamed like a girl and ran away.

Spam and Snurckle teamed up against Zelos, because they wanted revenge for all three of the times he had defeated them.

Pit went up against Presea, and Waluigi sat out again, the coward.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lyon ducked under a flurry of cards, and dived to the side to avoid Sheena's Pyre seal.

"Flux!" He cried out. Black runes formed on the ground below Sheena, and four dark energy tendrils shot up. Lyon then did something with his hands, and instead of the tendrils forming a ball of dark energy, they wrapped around Sheena, and caught her.

He ran up, and smashed his big heavy book across her head a couple of times before she broke loose.

"Cyclone seal!" She cried out. Lyon felt a ring of wind form under his feet, and then explode. He flew into the air, and Sheena jumped up to meet him. She slashed him a couple of times with cards, and then blasted him away with another pyre seal. He slammed into the ground, but he rolled aside to avoid getting kicked in the stomach. He sweep kicked, and knocked Sheena down to give himself some time to get up. He backed away, and began charging for another spell.

Sheena got back up, but he tossed his book, and it hit her in the face.

"Luna!" Lyon cried out. a ring of purple fire formed around her, and formed a black vortex that drained her energy away. Lyon thrust his open right palm towards Sheena, and then clenched his hand and pulled back.

"Nosferatu!" Balls of purple light shot out of Sheena's body, and formed a ball of light in Lyon's hand, which faded and healed all of his wounds.

She struggled back up, and ran at Lyon again, who had little time to react. "Demon Seal!" She threw a cloud of purple cards into his face, which exploded and released ghostly wisps of light.

He caught himself, and released one last attack. "Fenrir!"

A box of dark energy caught Sheena, and eight huge balls of purple fire formed around her. They all flew at her at the same time, and exploded into a cloud of purple mist and fire. When the darkness faded away, she lay on the ground, knocked out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dr. Mario flipped backwards to avoid Raine's staff as she swung it. He landed, and she swung at him again, and he caught it in his hands.

He was tired, and it had been a long day, so he decided to incapacitate her.

He kicked the staff away, then poked a very specific spot on her hip.

"Hey!" She yelled at him. She was surprised when her leg gave way, and she fell on the ground. Dr. Mario jumped at her, and poked her other hip, and then her two shoulders. He finished by poking her in the neck, and she lay on the ground, feeling like a pile of jelly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Spam stabbed his spear at Zelos, but he knocked it away with his sword. Snurckle shot a cannonball at him, and he jumped over it, and then blocked another thrust from Spam with his shield.

"You'll have to try harder than that, fellas!" Zelos taunted. "Thunder Blade!"

A big sword made of lightning fell out of the sky, and speared Spam on the spot. It exploded into many lightning waves, but it didn't affect Spam.

"Wha?" Zelos said in shock.

"My robes." Spam said simply. "Judgment form: Lightning!" He held his spear up in the air, and lightning struck it and made it glow.

"Crap." Zelos said.

Spam dived at him again, and threw his spear at Zelos. It turned into a lightning bolt, and shot right through Zelos, electrocuting him. Snurckle jumped up, and kicked him in the head while Spam ran up and stabbed the ground with his spear.

A net of electrified boulders rose out of the ground, and snared Zelos by sticking on him and weighing him down.

Snurckle inhaled deeply, and then fired out cannonballs like a machine gun. Spam hit them all back at Zelos, and battered him brutally.

"Lightning Tornado Kick!" Spam cried. He held his spear up in the air, and Snurckle stuck hi mouth on the end. Spam quickly aimed his spear at Zelos, and the lightning surged into Snurckle and sent him shooting at him. Snurckle flipped in the air, and aimed his feet at Zelos as he spun. He drilled into Zelos, and knocked him out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pit grabbed his bow, and snapped it in half. He threw his double swords at Presea, who swatted them away with her axe. She lunged at Pit, and swung at him. He short hopped, and jumped on the flat end of the blade. He quickly kicked her in the head, and flipped backwards to catch his swords, which acted like boomerangs.

Presea held her position for a moment, but then cried out, "Unlimited Punishment!" She spun like a hurricane, and came at Pit at top speed. The axe hit him, and sent him flying away. She kept spinning at him, and battering him, until she stopped spinning. He jumped back up, and slashed at her in rapid succession. He kicked her away and flew up into the air, where he reconnected his bow, and charged up a light arrow. When it finished charging, he let it fly, and it hit Presea in an explosion of light.

Presea jumped back out of the dust, and slammed her axe into the ground. A few boulders shot up, and she hit them all towards Pit. He jumped on top of the first one, and slashed the second one in half with hits bow/sword. He shot an arrow at the last one, and then fired another arrow at Presea. She blocked it, and then swung her axe upwards in a crescent shape. The swing him Pit, and sent him flying into the air. He regained his balance via his wings, and then shot up into the air with a huge push. He notched as many arrows as he could, and then let them all fly at the same time. They rained down on the arena, and caused multiple explosions. He dived back down, and swooped in on Presea while spinning his bow. He slashed her with it like a buzz saw, and then stopped it and kicked her away again to charge up another light arrow. It hit her, and the explosion sent her flying into a wall, where she passed out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Regal jumped up in the air, and shot down on top of Luigi with a spin kick. Luigi countered with his Luigi cyclone, and caught his feet. He used his Green Missile to shoot right up into the air while holding Regal, and then he used his super jump Punch, which hit Regal in just the right spot, and sent him flaming up into the air.

Regal landed on Waluigi, and effectively knocked him out. He jumped back up, and charged at Luigi. Luigi ran forwards while swing his fists, but Regal stopped, and waited for him to stop. When Luigi stopped, he ran at him, and kicked him while slipping backwards. Luigi soared up into the air, and Regal jumped up, and shot him downwards with a smash kick. He landed, and Luigi bounced off the ground. As Luigi fell back towards the ground after bouncing, Regal spin kicked him and sent him flying away.

Luigi flipped, and landed on his feet, but then ran away from Regal screaming. Regal chased after him, and cornered him. Luigi ran up the wall, and ground pounded on Regal's head. He grabbed him by the feet, and spun him around Bowser style. He threw him into the wall, and karate chopped him. Regal landed back on his feet and began kicking at Luigi while spinning like a tornado. He first kicked at Luigi's stomach, which Luigi ducked under. He followed up with a sweep kick that Luigi jumped over, and then Regal tried kicking him out of the air, but Luigi kicked him in the head and threw lightning balls at him as he flew away. Luigi, on a sudden impulse, charged up both of his hands with lightning while charging up his Green missile attack at the same time.

When his green missile started, Luigi released his lightning, and he got a super misfire! He shot forwards like a streak of lightning, and slammed right into Regal's chest and knocked the wind out of him while shocking him. Regal passed out as he flew backwards, and slammed into a wall.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ness and Genis stared at each other, and shared a quick bow, before jumping back and flying into a spell frenzy.

Ness shot a PK Freeze and PK Thunder attack at Genis, while Genis shot wind blades and fire balls.

The attacks collided, and created a huge explosion. Ness and Genis charged at each other, while drawing their signature weapons. Ness held a huge bat in his hands, while Genis held a weapon called a Kendama. It was a wooden stick with two wooden cups on the sides, facing outwards. On the end of the stick was a stretchy string, and a red rubber ball.

Genis swung the kendama at Ness, and the rubber ball bounced of Ness' head.

"Ouch!" Ness yelled. He smacked Genis upside the head with his bat, and the two beat on each other furiously for a few moments, before backing up and re-planning their approach.

Ness charged at Genis again, and swung at him with his bat. Genis blocked it with his kendama, and slapped Ness in the face with the rubber ball again. Ness grabbed it psychically, and hit it back at Genis. It bounced off his head, and while Genis regained his balance, Ness shot PK Freeze at him. It froze Genis to the ground, and Ness charged up his best attack.

"PK ROCKING!" Ness cried. Multicolored orbs shot from his hands, and exploded on Genis as they hit him. Genis broke loose using some fire, and shot a couple of wind cutters at Ness before using another nasty spell.

"Tornado!" Genis cried.

A huge green tornado appeared, and whisked Ness up into the air. Genis followed up with a couple of lightning bolts, and homing ice balls. Ness hit the ground with a thunk, and lay still.

"Explosion!" Genis cried.

Ness rolled over to face a huge fireball coming down on top on him, and he quickly threw up his PSI Magnet as fast as he could.

The fireball hit his shield, and fizzled out as it was absorbed. Ness jumped up, fully healed.

A shocked Genis tried to run away as Ness ran at him, but Ness caught up, and laid him flat with his bat.

"PK Thunder!" Ness cried. He emitted a blast of lightning, which shot up into the air, and spiraled around and hit him in the back. He flew forwards as an electrified missile, and tackled Genis.

Genis fainted from the force of the tackle, and the ensuing lightning.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lloyd and Kratos stood across from each other, in their battle stance.

"You sure you wont tell me about Master hand right now?" Kratos asked.

"Dad! Just drop it already! We're in a stupid battle! How can you expect me to talk to you during a BATTLE!?!?!"

"Have it your way." Kratos said. He dived at Lloyd, and started slashing at him.

Lloyd blocked by holding out his right sword, and then he held out his lefts sword at an angle to deflect another slash. He thrust with his left sword, but Kratos knocked it aside. Lloyd spun around, and slashed with both of his swords, but Kratos blocked with his shield. He jumped into the air, and shot a ray of light down towards Lloyd, but he dived out of the way, and slashed at him as he came back down. Kratos took a hit, and blocked the rest, before countering with a lightning bolt and a couple of fireballs.

Lloyd ran up while focusing energy into his swords, and then he cried, "Beast!" He spun around viciously, and slammed his swords into Kratos. A big lion's head was formed out of blue energy, and the lion head roared and blasted Kratos way backwards. Lloyd pursued, and stabbed at the ground with both of his swords, but Kratos rolled away and slapped him with the flat of his sword. While Lloyd stumbled, he scored a few hits, and blew him away with a pressurized blast of air.

"Grave!" Kratos yelled, while aiming his palm at Lloyd. Lloyd instantly lay flat on the ground as the spike shot upwards and formed a cage. He rolled to the side at the last second to avoid one final spike shooting straight up. He used beast again to blow his way out of the rock cage, and to send a storm of boulders flying towards Kratos. He jumped into the air, and used light spear to slash his way through the rocks, and to send another light ray towards Lloyd. It hit him, and sent him flying backwards.

"GAME!" The announcer cried.

"NO, I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" Lloyd yelled. He struggled to get up, but Kratos shot over super fast, and knocked him down.

"GAME!" The announcer cried again.

Lloyd was too weak to protest, and he collapsed and passed out.

The announcer briefly scanned the arena, and took into account what he saw.

"THE VICTOR IS…TEAM SUPER SMASH BROTHERS! MAYBE BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME, TEAM UNISON!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A tired, yet victorious, team of smash brothers made their way back to the hotel.

Lloyd lagged behind slightly, with his head hung, and full of thought.

"I think we did pretty good today." Pit sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Spam yawned.

"Tired?" Waluigi asked.

"Yeah…Yawn…a little bit."

"HA! Ha, I say! I could go for hours!" Waluigi boasted.

"Liar." Luigi said.

"Yeah?" Waluigi said. He shoved Luigi, and then said, "Prove it."

"…Whatever." Luigi said. He decided to ignore him.

Pit turned, and was engaged in another discussion with Dr. Mario and Lyon.

"I found out about a most interesting outlook on a certain aspect of Quantum physics from Raine." Lyon said.

"Really? Let us hear it." Dr. Mario asked.

Lyon's response was drowned out by a huge snore from Waluigi.

"By darn, you've interrupted me!" Lyon shouted, before slapping Waluigi with his book. Waluigi screamed like a girl, and jumped into Luigi's arms. Luigi looked at him in disgust, and threw him on the ground.

"Never do that again." Luigi said as he dusted himself off.

"I wanna go to bed." Ness said. He looked really tired.

"I think it's time we turned in, anyways." Pit said. "Come on, let's go." He and the rest of the smashers, besides Lloyd, walked into the hotel.

Lloyd stood in the gathering darkness, and sighed dejectedly as he gazed at the stars.

He woke from his pensive line of thought by Ness yelling at him.

"Come on, sleepy! You need your victory rest! You earned it!"

"Yeah, I hear ya." Lloyd chuckled weakly. Ness disappeared behind the door, and Lloyd hesitated a moment, before walking in and going to his room.

In the shadows, across from the hotel, Kratos watched as his son walked in, and turned the lights off.

"…Don't die on me, Lloyd." Kratos whispered, before turning around, and dropping a small, folded up piece of paper.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**How did I do? This is my longest chapter up to date. How am I doing?**

**Do ya like how this is going so far? Anyways, a few of ya readers might know the identities of some yet-to-be-revealed-characters. Don't go an' blow it! I'm building up the suspense till it blows like a bomb!**

**The smashers won't be fighting for a few days, as their next match is in four days. I'm not gonna cover every day, and go into detail about the challenges, but expect plot thickening, and the such.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**Please, after ya finish reading this, check out my forum! With time, it'll become a really cool place to visit, if anybody helps me out. I'll reward the people who do.**

**Well, leave a post there, if ya visit! Don't be shy!**

**With that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	79. Contest Week: Day two

**Yes! So far, my forum is a success! Thank you, kbxshadow, Xanxi, and Luigirules512! You three are a great help!**

**And I must thank everybody for reading and reviewing! I am a very happy person now! YAY! (Does a tiny jig)**

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I was busy reading and doing other stuff. I have a life, ya know? I had to take a small break. Forgive me. Now, to bestow upon you people another chappy! EVEN MORE YAY!**

**Let's-a go!**

**No end notes, so…**

**With that Adieu, and Review! (WHEN you're finished!)**

**-Shining Riku-**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

As the morning came into being, the sun peeked up above the clouds in the horizon, and bathed the world in light.

Lloyd was in his room, sawing huge logs, when the light peeked into the room, and blasted his face. He awoke with a start, and fell right out of his bed with a thunk.

"Aww, geez!" He whined. "I was having a good dream, too! If I could just remember it…" He yawned, and had a quick stretch, before going downstairs to scoff down another breakfast.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, Lloyd!" Ness called out. He was sitting at the table he was sitting at yesterday, and everybody else was sitting in the same spot as well.

"How'd ya sleep?" Ness asked him.

"…Hmm, pretty good. You?"

"I crashed the second I hit the pillow!"

"You always do, you big snorer!" Luigi laughed.

"Hey! I don't snore!"

"You sound like a fog horn." Dr. Mario said mildly, before returning to his newspaper.

Ness blushed crimson, and pulled his hat over his eyes.

"Anything interesting happen?" Lyon asked Dr. Mario.

"Not really. We were a big hit at the stadium yesterday." Dr. Mario said.

"Surprise, Surprise!" Waluigi laughed.

"Aw, shaddap!" Luigi groaned. He slapped Waluigi across the back with his hand, and that quickly shut him up. "It's not like you really did anything!"

"Yeah!?" Waluigi grunted evilly.

"Yeah!" Luigi shoved his face up in Waluigi's.

"That's enough!" Ness declared. He used PK Flash, and blinded the two senseless. "Now…I wanna see Team Cloud in action! I'm going to the coliseum."

Ness walked out in a huff, leaving everybody else behind to contemplate what to do with the two temporarily blinded Italians. Lloyd left shortly after Ness, right as Dr. Mario and Pit decided to carry Luigi and Waluigi respectively.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lloyd sighed, and began his lonely tramp through the city.

After all of this completely senseless fighting, he just wanted some time to himself.

That was when he noticed the crisp, folded piece of parchment lying on the sidewalk.

Unable to resist his nearly maddening curiosity, he quenched his inner squirming, and plucked the note off the ground. He unfolded it, and really neat, slanted writing caught his attention.

"…Kratos." Lloyd said, giving the note a quick skim.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"YEAH!!! COME ON, BRING OUT DA FIGHTERS!" Ness screamed impatiently.

"Patience, Ness." Pit said serenely.

"I wanna see the awesome fights!" Ness whined.

"Patience!" Pit insisted, not sounding all that patient himself.

"Ugh…I abhor violence." Luigi moaned.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, wuss?" Waluigi asked mockingly as he nudged him in the side. He laughed cruelly, and dipped his big hand into his tub of popcorn, and flipped a few select pieces into his mouth

"I'm gonna get myself something." Luigi sighed. He walked right in front of Waluigi, and elbowed him in the stomach…HARD.

"That went well." Dr. Mario said nonchalantly, ignoring the choking gasps Waluigi issued from his mouth. He once again hid behind the massive newspaper he had earlier that same morning.

"What do you do in your spare time?" Spam asked Dr. Mario.

"When I'm not working on patients, I read newspapers." Dr. Mario said blankly. "It's my second career. Have you seen how massive these things are?" He asked as he threw it on the ground.

Spam's eyes rolled back into his head as he read the page numbers. It reached a mind reeling thousand pages per newspaper!

"They issue these babies once a month!" Dr. Mario said excitedly.

"That's really impractical." Pit groaned.

"Nerb." Snurckle said.

"You're behind the times, Dr." Lyon sighed.

"I don't care." Dr. Mario said abruptly before burying his nose in his newspaper again.

"Ok, ignoring the weird event that just happened, who do you think the new fighters are gonna be?" Ness asked exuberantly.

"Oh, shut up! Yeah, the guy's name is Cloud! Happy!?!?!?" Spam shrieked.

"Let's see if you're right, then!" Ness sneered, but then he and Spam busted out laughing.

"Who'd name their kid Cloud!?!?" Ness laughed.

"I don't know. Who would?" a voice from behind them asked. The voice was deep and cold as steel.

Ness and Spam turned around in silent horror to see a young man, in about his twenties. He wore a blue shirt and blue pants with really dark navy blue boots. His shoulders were covered with light armor, colored dark grey, and atop his head sat really spiky blond hair. His eyes were blue.

"Buh-buh-buh-buh" Spam stammered.

"Yes?" The man asked again.

"…ello." Ness finally squeaked. "…Cloud."

"Mind reader?" Cloud asked. "Yeah, that's my name. I daresay you'll see me battling this afternoon."

"…kewl." Ness wheezed, giving Cloud a double thumbs up.

"Well, I'm off. Keep up the good work, because it appears we'll be battling in the semifinals."

"…Nice." Spam squeaked.

Cloud ignored Spam's last remark, and walked off to his waiting room.

"…He's cool." Ness and Spam said simultaneously. They both drooled excessively from the mouth.

Waluigi, who everybody failed to notice, lay on the ground with a blue face.

"I'm back." Luigi said. He walked back to his seat, and accidentally stepped on Waluigi's chest, and therefore, dislodged the piece of popcorn in his windpipe.

"AIR!! AIR!! AIR!!" Waluigi sobbed hysterically sucking in air as fast as he could.

"Oh, hi, Waluigi." Luigi said.

"DANG YOOOOOOOOU!" Waluigi screamed, frothing at the mouth.

"Here, let me help you." Luigi said. He slipped off his glove, and slapped the spittle off of Waluigi's face. He also left a red mark that was shaped like a hand.

Waluigi was stunned, and could think of nothing else to do but scoot away and eat his popcorn warily.

"That's right." Luigi declared, before sitting down and calmly eating his popcorn.

"Well, I'm finished." Dr. Mario sighed, putting down his mammoth newspaper.

Lyon's and Pit's eyes bugged out in shock.

"Wh-what? Already? You've only had it a day!" Pit stammered.

"A doctor's life is boring. Remember that."

"I'd say the opposite of you. You've definitely got an interesting life." Lyon said.

"Ha, whatever." Dr. Mario laughed.

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADIES AND-"

"Looks like it's starting now." Dr. Mario said to his friends.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!!?!?!?" They all asked at once, because they couldn't hear him.

"NEVER MIND!!!" He screamed back.

"CLOUD STRIFE! AERITH GAINSBOROUGH! TIFA LOCKHART! YUFFIE KISARAGI! CID HIGHWIND! BARRET WALLACE! CAIT SITH! SQUALL LEONHEART!" The announcer cried.

"IT'S LEON, DANG IT!" The one named Leon burst out in anger. The announcer flew away from him in a fetal position, and muttered, "Touchy."

Cloud sighed, and slapped his forehead.

Leon, as he insisted was his name, had long brown hair, and blue eyes. He wore black pants and boots, and had on a white shirt under a black vest. He held a large sword in his right hand, and hybrid between a sword and a gun, therefore dubbed a 'gunblade'.

Barret Wallace, a huge black man with massive muscles all over his body, could be called the Goliath of modern days. He wore a large sleeveless black vest, and had a big pair of black pants held up by a dual metallic belt. His right arm was a prosthetic gun arm, because he lost his arm in an accident. His black hair and black eyes were rough looking, but inside, he was just a nice guy. He had on large black military boots.

Tifa Lockhart was not your average lady. She was highly skilled in the martial arts, and could put up a fair fight against really bad odds. She had bright, intelligent, and kind brown eyes, and long black hair spilt at the end like a dolphin's tail. She wore a white tank top, and black shorts, along with black boots and lightly armored gauntlets that went up to her elbows.

Yuffie Kisaragi, an exceptionally skinny girl of 16 years, wielded a huge shuriken shaped like a plus sign. She had short black hair and brown eyes, and wore beige khaki shorts, and a black tank top. On her left arm was a yellow oval shaped arm shield. She wore brown leather gauntlets, and brown shoes.

Aerith Gainsborough only wore a simple pink dress, and brown hiking boots, but you could tell by just looking into her sparkling green eyes that she was kind and compassionate. She had long brown hair, and wore a red ribbon at the top of her braid. She had a loose fitting purple belt, and in her right hand she wielded a wooden quarter-staff. She had a silver bracelet on her left hand.

Cid Highwind stood behind the group, chewing on a wooden toothpick. He wore a pair of pilot goggles over his blond hair. His eyes seemed to be brown, and he wore a white shirt, over which he wore a black vest. He also wore a pair of black pants and black boots. His hands were protected by black gloves, and in his left hand he carried a long, silver spear.

Out of all eight of the fighters, Cait Sith was the oddest. He was a small black cat that wore a crown, and he sat perched on top of a massive stuffed Moogle.

The smashers stared at the interesting people, but mostly at the weird cat on top of the moogle, who shouted at the stuffed toy with a megaphone. The stuffed moogle responded to the British-accented cat, and walked forwards a little.

"…What the heck?" Ness, Spam, and Luigi asked at the exact same time.

"…It's odd, but so is everything else about our lives." Dr. Mario concluded, before burying his nose in a medical magazine.

"Smorff." Snurckle sighed.

"And you thought you were weird?" Spam repeated. "Aww, no you're not!"

"Nerb."

"Why!!?!?-You!" Spam shouted in playful indignation, before tackling his buddy to the ground.

Lloyd appeared, and walked over to the smashers, and sat down next to Lyon with an uncharacteristic scowl marring his face.

"What happened to you?" Lyon asked.

"…Never mind." Lloyd snapped.

"Just trying to help." Lyon sighed.

"I appreciate it, but I'm fine." Lloyd insisted.

"If you say so." Lyon said.

The announcer just finished introducing the generic angel team that was against Team Cloud.

"THE FIRST CHALLENGE THIS TIME AROUND IS A MONSTER MELEE! DEFEAT AS MANY MONSTERS AS POSSIBLE TO WIN!" The announcer said.

Nobody inside the arena below had time to comment, because two gates, on either side of the stadium. Into the arena flooded a wide variety of monsters, ranging from little black creatures with antennas and yellow eyes, to zombies, goombas, koopas, piranha plants, and small, pink winged Bronto Burts.

The fighters quickly whipped out their weapons, and Cloud's weapon was the most remarkable. It was a huge, straight sword about as big as he was, with a T shaped wooden hilt. In the sword just above the hilt were two holes, each the size of a baseball.

Cloud swung his sword around with ease, and cleaved many foes in half with a single swipe. At one time during the contest, he was confronted with a large enemy, and he charged up his sword with blue light.

"OMNISLASH!" He yelled. He slashed the enemy, and cut through it as if it were nothing.

The rest of his team held their own as well, much more notably so than the angel team, who was swamped in a corner, just fighting for breathing space.

Cid slashed at enemies with his spear, and occasionally stabbed a few of them through like a shiskabob. He fought back to back with Barret, who used his metallic gun arm to cut down any enemies right in front of him. Aerith fought with Tifa and Yuffie. Aerith supported her allies with healing spells, and blasted enemies with light magic when she had spare time and magic. Yuffie darted around, impossible to hit, and speared enemies with shurikens faster than one could blink. Tifa clobbered enemies left and right with vicious kicks and punches, many of which sent enemies screaming over the heads of spectators, and ultimately, out of the arena.

Cait Sith and Leon stayed close together, beating back enemies with a variety of attacks.

Leon slashed at hacked enemies away with his gunblade, and took a few nasty shots at larger enemies in the distance. Cait Sith mercilessly barked out orders, all of which the moogle complied to. He bashed baddies into the ground with his oversized fists, stomped on smaller enemies, and rolled dice, which inexplicably cleared out large crowds at a time.

When the time alarm went off, and ended the match, everyone gaped at the score.

Team Light Guards I: 78

Team Cloud: 1,659

"Yeowch." Ness said as he looked at the scoreboard. "That's utterly ridiculous."

"But, it happened. That was a spectacular match!" Lyon clapped enthusiastically.

Everybody else was clapping like mad as well, cheering on the fighters below. The angel team was commended for their valiant battle, and the two teams were dismissed to their locker rooms.

"Well, what did you th-" Lyon began asking Lloyd, but he stopped, when he saw Lloyd was no longer sitting next to him.

"…sigh I wonder what's gotten into him? He's so odd." Lyon said to himself.

He got up with the other smashers, and walked off to grab a few refreshments.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The tourney was over, and it was now sunset.

Team Cloud had won all of their matches, a perfect 4-0 match.

Everybody was now either getting autographs from their role models, or returning home for the night.

"Dr. Mario, do you have any idea what's been eating Lloyd all day?" Ness asked.

"No, I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" Dr. Mario replied.

"I tried reading his mind, but he somehow blocked it."

"Isn't it rude to read people's minds without permission?" Spam said.

"Ooops." Ness said.

"I've seen him reading a bit of paper, when he thought nobody was looking." somebody said from behind.

"Oh, it's you." Lyon said.

"Hello, Lyon." Sheena smiled at Lyon.

"Whatcha doin, sneaking up on us?" Ness said harshly.

"Reading minds is about as nice as sneaking around, Ness." Sheena countered. Ness wouldn't come up with a comeback, and hung his head in shame.

"Besides." Sheena continued. "I'm just worried for my friend."

"I understand that." Luigi said. "I'm worried for the kid too."

"I don't need anybody worrying for me! I'm too tough!" Waluigi laughed.

"We weren't talking about you or to you." Dr. Mario said. "Stay out of it."

"Sheesh, Touchy, touchy." Waluigi tutted.

"So, you don't have any idea?" Sheena asked sadly.

"Unfortunately, none." Luigi confirmed.

"Well, that's rotten. Tell him I said hello, next time ya see him. Bye!" Sheena said. She quickly ran off.

"…What the heck's going on with the boy? Really, he's being stupid." Dr. Mario sighed.

"Yeah, you said it." Luigi agreed.

"It's time to go to bed, though. We'll worry about it in the morning." Lyon yawned.

"Ok, then goodnight." Luigi said.

Everybody said goodnight to each other, and walked off to their rooms in the hotel.

Lloyd finally appeared on the scene, and moped off to his rooms.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lloyd waited until he was sure everybody was dead asleep, and then he slowly krept out of his bed to the window.

He opened it slowly and carefully, and when it was open, he jumped out and landed on the ground like a cat. He sneaked into the alley behind the hotel, and saw somebody in the shadows.

"…Kratos, why do you want me here?" Lloyd asked irritably.

"Danger is afoot. One has to be careful." Kratos said.

"And getting out of bed is a safe thing in the middle of the night, yeah." Lloyd said sarcastically.

"I did that, because I thought now would be the best time to talk." Kratos said.

"AND you dropped the letter out in the open." Lloyd sighed.

"Lloyd, now is not the time." Kratos said angrily. "Take caution. You can't trust anybody around here. Stick close to your team."

"Can't trust anybody?" A voice asked.

A big sword fell out of the air, and struck the pavement with a thud.

Kratos and Lloyd instantly drew their swords, and turned to face Cloud.

"Do I look like the sort that'd be an enemy?" He asked calmly as he walked over to his sword.

"You say the note, didn't you?" Lloyd asked threateningly.

Cloud nodded.

"Foolproof plan, there, Dad." Lloyd said.

"Did it occur to you, that maybe I wanted somebody else to see it?" Kratos asked.

"A trap." Cloud said.

"Exactly." Kratos said.

"And…was I the one you wanted to capture?" Lloyd gulped. "…'Cause I'm not going back home! The smashers need me!"

"Once again, you've jumped to the wrong conclusion." Kratos sighed. "We're being watched."

"By who?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Lloyd, Cloud…Watch out for Team Baroque." Kratos said, before turning his back to the two, and walking off.

"So…Team Baroque is after us?" Lloyd asked Cloud.

Cloud shrugged, and walked off into the darkness.

"Ok, this was the MOST enlightening event of my life!" Lloyd muttered sarcastically and darkly. He stomped off to the front door of the hotel, and snuck back up to his room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cloud walked by himself, tramping the streets of Angel city.

…_He's here._ Cloud concluded mentally.

_HE'S here._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	80. Contest Week: Day three

**Ok, I'm back in action! Is everybody happy to see Cloud Strife?**

**Final Fantasy VII, from what I understand, is the most favorite FF out of them all.**

**Besides, how could I say no to Cloud? Personally, he's one of my most favorite characters, and the first time I saw him on Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, I thought he was one of the coolest characters ever. He just looks cool! I really like his honking big sword, too! I would love to play FF VII.**

**Also, I must note, just in case of confusion, Leon is from FFVIII. He's cool too.**

**But yeah, all of those FF characters, except for maybe Cait Sith, they appeared in Kingdom Hearts, and I put them all in the same team. I just figured that maybe that was the thing to do, I didn't want to leave Leon out.**

**Well, what could Cloud have meant last chapter? Some of you more knowledgeable people should know! Ha ha ha! I love writing this arc!**

**And why did Kratos say to beware Team Baroque? Are they really the people the smashers, and Team Unison and Team Cloud need to watch out for?**

**In case nobody noticed, there's now an unofficial alliance between teams Super Smash, Unison, and Cloud. They'll need it…**

**Ha ha ha! Anyways, I thank all that reviewed last chapter! You peeps are cool!**

**Well, my forum is doing pretty nicely. For any of you who haven't visited it yet, ya probably should! It's cool.**

**I've got a small list of glitches, like OHKOs, unlimited super scope ammo, and other stuffs. I also have solo combos for a few of the smashers, and team combos as well, plus a few chat rooms! Come one, come all!**

**Well, whether ya visit or not, matters not. What matters, is the chapter ya people clicked on a few minutes ago!**

**Let's get reading! Yay!**

**(Minor note, I wasn'y tryin to make Cloud be selfish and stuck up when I had the team named that. I just didn't have any ideas.) Yeesh.**

**One last note: A few characters from, "AHEM!" One Piece will make an appearance in this arc, more specifically, in this chapter, and for the rest of the arc. ( I didn't want to spoil it, but I'm doing this to reduce complaints.) I will not be providing detailed descriptions, so, if you want to know what they look like, either consult an expert, or look them up on I did that, meself, and Wikipedia is a wonderful place, trust me! Type in, "Baroque Works", and it'll show everybody.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

On the morning of the third day, Ness, Spam, and Snurckle were quick to eat breakfast, and return to the stadium for some friendly practice with Genis, Zelos, and Presea.

Everybody else stayed behind at the hotel, and ate their breakfast in a more leisurely style. Cloud and his friends had arrived the day before, just in time for their battles. Later, that day, Cloud and his teammates booked a few rooms at the hotel, where Team Unison and Team Super smash were staying at.

Team Baroque, it seemed, wouldn't be arriving until their battles, or were they already there?

"What was wrong with you yesterday, Lloyd?" Lyon asked, before sipping from a cup of coffee.

"…My dad wanted to talk with me, and I thought he was going to try to battle me again." Lloyd sighed.

"But something else happened, right?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Yeah. He told me to be careful. He suspects somebody's planning something, and he had Cloud there too."

"The guy with the Buster Sword?" Lyon asked.

"Yeah."

"I can't help but feel something's going to happen, too." Luigi said. "The air's too tense."

"That usually happens around tournaments." Kratos said. He walked up, and sat down at Lyon's, Dr. Mario's, Lloyd's, and Luigi's table.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Aurion." Lyon said politely. "Lloyd was just telling us about your meeting last night."

"Hmph. I suggest you keep it down. You never know who's listening."

"True." Dr. Mario agreed.

"Are any of you planning on watching today's match?" Lyon asked.

"Naw, not me." Lloyd said. "I'm thinking about looking around town."

"A good idea, for once, Lloyd." Kratos said. "If you have any spare time, I would like to train with you. I'll also be looking around."

"…As long as you promise not to lecture me, I'll gladly train some with you." Lloyd said.

"If anybody needs me, I'll be with Raine. She claims she can teach me some of the healing arts." Dr. Mario said. "It'll help me a lot with my research!"

"Good luck." Lyon said. "I was going to hang out with Sheena for a while, and learn a little about Summoning. I could teach her some stuff, too, I guess."

"I guess today will be a busy day, today." Kratos remarked. "It would seem that nobody but the locals are really interested in the two home teams battling today."

"Too bad. I'll see ya later." Dr. Mario said. He pushed his chair back, and walked out of the hotel towards the local library.

"Well, I'm off as well. Luigi, keep Waluigi out of trouble. He's…being stupid again." Lyon sighed, before leaving the hotel as well.

"Oh no…" Luigi gasped. He turned around, and saw Waluigi flirting with Tifa.

He was being his usual stupid self, and Tifa didn't seem to like it one bit. She socked him in the jaw, and he got stuck in the ceiling.

"Oh, no need." Luigi said happily. He sat back down, and sipped his tea.

"Well, see ya later." Lloyd said. He left, and Kratos followed him out, soon after.

"Mamma mia." Luigi said. He was bored, so he lay his head on the table, and began sleeping.

After mostly everybody else had their share of kicks watching Waluigi squirm in the ceiling, Barret pulled him out. He sat back down in his chair, all grumpy at having been laughed at. He left for the stadium soon after, to watch as a few people got in some training before the start of the tourney.

The rest of Team Cloud left for the stadium as well, and Cloud split from the group, and wandered the city by himself.

The angel that ran the kitchen at the hotel left to watch the tournament a while after almost everybody had left, and left Luigi all by himself.

Luigi was all by himself in the hotel, sleeping.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Man, this is boring!" Ness moaned.

He was referring to the battle going on below, in the stadium. The angel teams competing had a minimal level of skill, and were doing horribly in the challenges.

"It's either watch this, or be bored somewhere else." Spam sighed.

"Smorfffffffff……………." Snurckle panted dejectedly.

"I'm not hungry, so I'm not goin anywhere." Spam said.

"Dur Furhburh!" Snurckle shouted angrily.

"He said he was gonna go get food by himself. Good luck to him, I say." Spam translated for Ness.

"…Ughhhh…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hmph, so far, nothing out of the ordinary." Kratos reported gruffly.

"Same thing on my end." Lloyd said.

"Hmm." Cloud grunted his agreement.

"Man, you don't seem all that talkative." Lloyd complained.

"And you talk too much." Cloud countered.

"You never know who could be watching." Kratos said.

"GAH! You two are too serious! I'm outta here!" Lloyd nearly screamed in frustration. He quickly ran from the other two sword fighters.

"…That went well." Cloud said.

"I couldn't agree more. Keep up the good work, Cloud." Kratos said before walking away.

"Same to you." Cloud replied.

Cloud went the completely opposite direction, as the group of three spread out.

Unbeknownst to the searchers, one person hid up on the rooftops above.

"Heh, what do they mean by, "good work!"? That's STOOPID!" A man wearing glasses and a coat mocked. "Oh…If only they knew what he had planned. MR. 2!" Mr. 3, as was his 'codename', called one of his colleagues.

"You rang?" Mr. 2 asked. He was a very…strange man. He was very tall, but her dressed in a ballerina's outfit.

"…Yes, I did, Mr. 2. While the dratted smashers are away from their rooms, sneak around and gather anything they might have. Use your…special ability if you have to."

"Yes, my good Mr. 3! You can count on me!" Mr. 2 bowed. He danced off, and made his way to the hotel.

"He better not mess up. Miss Goldenweek!" Mr. 3 called carefully.

"Yes?" A little girl asked in a bored voice.

"It's time to do our part." Mr. 3 smirked evilly.

"I hate acting nice." Miss Goldenweek complained.

"Too bad. If you can't do this, and if you mess up, all of our plans will have been for naught." Mr. 3 said.

"Oh, fine." The little girl sighed.

"You know, for a Miss Goldenweek, you really don't sound golden." Mr. 3 huffed.

"I'm grumpy." Miss Goldenweek said.

"Why?"

"I wanna have a picnic."

"…Fine, we shall go have a picnic." Mr. 3 sighed. "Maybe we can go have a picnic with some of those friendly Smashers!"

"He he he…" Miss Goldenweek smiled.

"Do you have your paint with you?"

"I always do."

"Then, let us have a nice picnic!" Mr. 3 said. "Nothing suspicious about that!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mr. 2 pranced into the hotel lobby, as quiet as a cat.

"Hmm. Tsk tsk. A smasher." Mr. 2 sighed.

He was looking at Luigi.

"I suppose I shall have to masquerade as him, yes, that should do it." He walked over to Luigi, and prodded him. Luigi jumped up, brandishing his fists, but he froze in shock when he saw Mr. 2.

"You may call me, Bon Clay!" Bon Clay said, taking advantage of Luigi's shock to kick him in the chin. Luigi flew into the air, and smashed down on top of a table, knocked out like a light.

Bon Clay picked him up, and carried him off to his room, and shut the door.

A minute later, Luigi came back out of the room, and Bon Clay was nowhere to be found.

"Now, it is time to SPY!" Luigi said happily, and he danced away down the hall.

"Wait…I must not dance, for it would give me away!" With that, he walked normally, and left the Hotel for the stadium.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ness lay on the bleachers in the stadium, excessively drooling at the mouth.

"Soo..ooo……Borrrrreeddd…" Ness moaned like a zombie.

"So am I, but I'm not making a show of it." Spam said.

True to his word, some of the people that were originally watching the challenges were staring in disgust at Ness.

"Ugh…"

"Shadap!" Waluigi said angrily. "I'm sick of yer moaning and groaning!"

"Ugh…Bored…"

"AUGH!!" Waluigi yelled. He threw his popcorn bucket, and smacked him on the head.

Ness lay quiet for the rest of the games.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You know, I only just realized something." Lyon said to Dr. Mario.

Lyon, Sheena, Dr. Mario, Raine, and Pit were all at the Library, doing group study.

"What is that, Lyon?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Pit, isn't it true, that when Palutena sets up tournaments, that the separate teams all fight for the same prize?"

"Yes, it is true." Pit said.

"Then…that means…" Dr. Mario began saying.

"Yes, whoever wins could get their hands on the weapons. Palutena could not unfairly grant only us the chance for the weapons, and for the sake of being fair, anybody can get them."

"Then we must fight all the harder!" Dr. Mario cried out.

"Well, we've already lost our chance, so don't worry about competition with us." Raine smiled grimly.

"I'm sorry about that, Raine, but it's for the best." Dr. Mario said.

"Hey, Lyon! Are you actually going to teach me anything?" Sheena asked playfully.

"Oops. Yes, Sheena. Follow me." Lyon blushed in embarrassment at having forgotten his promise for the moment. He got up, and led Sheena to a shelf where he had found books on Summoning the day before.

"Well, Raine, may we begin?" Dr. Mario asked pleasantly.

"I love learning new things, unlike a few of my teammates." Raine smiled.

"Lloyd, right?"

"Yes. It annoys me to no end when he fails to pay attention during class."

"Ah, it can't be helped. Once an idiot, almost always an idiot."

"He's brave, courageous, and he posses a strong sense of justice, but yes, he's an idiot."

"Too bad. He'd be so much more dangerous if he were smarter." Dr. Mario said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mr. 3, and Ms Goldenweek were walking in the city, acting much like a father and his daughter would on a Sunday. Mr. 3 carried a lunch basket, and Ms Goldenweek carried a small white board with canvas on it, and she also had a small paint set.

"Where shall we sit?" Mr. 3 asked as nicely as he could.

"I like that spot." She pointed at a park bench in the cloudy park.

"I see." Mr. 3 said.

They walked over to the bench Ms Goldenweek had pointed out, and Mr. 3 set up the food while Ms Goldenweek pulled out her paint palette and her canvas, and began painting a picture of the park.

That was when Cloud spotted them, and walked over to them to inquire.

"Hello." Cloud said to Mr. 3 in as friendly a voice as he could.

"Oh, hello there! We're just a few tourists that came up here to see the tournaments, and my daughter here insisted on painting the scenery." Mr. 3 said, while gesturing towards Ms Goldenweek and the canvas

"I see. It is admirable to want to paint at such a young age."

"She's pretty good at it, too, aren't you, dear?"

"Yes, daddy." She said in a shy voice.

"May I see your picture?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, you may." Ms Goldenweek said. Cloud walked over to examine the painting, and when Cloud's back was turned, Mr. 3 made a motion towards Ms GW.

She nodded, and picked up her brush, which had green paint on it. She began painting on her canvas again, but she flicked her brush, and got green paint on Cloud's arm.

"Ooops, sorry!" Ms GW said. "I'm a little clumsy!"

"Oh, that's fine. Don't worry about it." Cloud said in a strangely calm and happy voice.

"Wanna have lunch with us?" She asked him shyly.

"Of course, that would be nice." Cloud said.

He sat down on the bench, and began eating lunch with Mr. 3 and Ms GW, completely and blissfully unaware he had fallen for their trap.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hello.' Luigi said cheerfully. He sat down next to Waluigi, who stared at him in shock.

"Since when have you been nice to me?" Waluigi asked incredulously. "I mean, ya hate my guts!"

"I just feel happy today!" Luigi said exuberantly.

"Heh, get a load of this, guys! Luigi's being crazy!" Waluigi called out to Ness and Spam.

"Whaaaaaaaaat!?!?" Ness asked in shock.

"Whatcha talking about?" Luigi asked in a normal voice.

"What ARE you talking about, Waluigi?" Ness asked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you cracked."

"Yeah." Spam said.

"Uh…Never mind." Waluigi groaned.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" Luigi asked Waluigi.

"Yeah…whatever, ya moron."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Snurckle finally waddled into the room where they sold refreshments, so he stepped into line.

He waited for a while, and the line shrank after a while. He got to the front, and had his chance to order.

"Neryb ner ney." Snurckle requested.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I can't understand you." The angel behind the counter apologized politely.

This went on for a while, and the two people behind him, got tired of waiting.

Both of them were massive. The guy was tall, and really really fat. Judging by the way he talked, he was slow in the head as well. The lady was, on the other hand, really impatient, and hyper.

"Dang it! Get outta the way!" She yelled at Snurckle really fast.

"…Nerb!" He yelled. He huffed, and jumped off the counter, and looked her in the face.

"He's got an attitude problem! Fix it!" She demanded of her partner. The fat guy laughed really slowly, and pulled out a huge baseball bat, and threatened to squash Snurckle. He whimpered, and ran off as fast as his stubby legs would allow him.

"That got him!" The lady said. "Now, I want that, and that, and that…" She continued, in a very bossy voice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Smorff! Smorff!" Snurckle yelled as he approached Spam.

"What, somebody cut in front of you an' threatened to squish you?" Spam asked.

"Smorff!"

"That does it! Nobody threatens my buddy!" Spam cried. He got up, and Snurckle led him towards the perpetrators.

"Hey, wait!" Ness yelled. He ran after the duo, starving for something to do.

"Um…" Waluigi said. He got up, and walked away from the crazy Luigi.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The picnic at the park now included Cloud, Kratos, Barret, and Tifa.

Each and every one of them was unaware of their plight.

All they could think about was peace, and happy things, and battle crossed not one of their happy minds.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ness and Spam, led by Snurckle, soon found themselves in the refreshment shop.

The fat lady from earlier was still ordering things, and the angel behind the desk looked exceptionally flustered.

"I'm sorry, _Ma'am_, but we're out of that." He said as politely as he could, but a hint of anger was present in his voice.

"Yes, yes, yes, you have advertisements everywhere, but you're all out. Genius." She snapped in a very quick and brash manner.

"Hey! You the fatty messin' with my buddy?" Spam asked angrily.

The lady whirled around, and faced Spam.

"What buddy?" She looked around, and from behind her shades, she finally spotted Snurckle.

"Oh, that freak. He was taking too long." She sniffed, before turning around and haggling the poor angel some more.

"Sorry, but that's unacceptable in my book." Spam said, pulling out his spear.

"WHOA!" Ness yowled. He forced Spam to put his spear away, and then said, "Come on, it's no use wasting your time on trash like them."

"_What did you call me?_" She whirled around, jowls a-quiver.

"I called you what you rightfully are. If you'll excuse us, we have better places to spend our time." Ness smirked as he led his two friends away.

"Haaaa…Haaaa…Haaaa…Thaaaaaat waaasssss FUUUNNNNNNYYYY!"" The fat guy laughed like molasses.

"Get back here!" The lady yelled at the three smashers, but they ignored her and walked away.

"Haaaa….haaaa…haaaa-"

"Shut up!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, it's getting late, Sheena." Lyon said.

"I noticed. You going to turn in?"

"Yeah, it's been quite a day. Have I been of any assistance?"

"Yeah! I can summon much better than I used to, and I feel like I'm more powerful as well."

"That's good. Well, goodnight, Sheena. See you tomorrow."

"Ok, goodnight, Lyon."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lloyd yawned, and looked up at the darkening sky.

"Dang, I didn't realize it was that late." He commented to himself. Thankfully, he was close to the hotel.

He walked on in, and noticed a few things, to his surprise.

One, Luigi was acting like a moron, and two, the normally stormy Cloud was all full of sunshine.

"Ok…What the crap happened while I was gone?" Lloyd asked in shock.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Please, no complaints about how I ended the chappy. I intended it to be that way, and I have BIG plans commin' up…(Laughs evilly)**

**Anyways, things are going purty well with this story, I'm happy to say.**

**Well, Are any of you hungry for more great stories to read? (I'm not tooting my horn: I only call it good because of the kind compliments of my readers, and besides, I 'spose that's what they'd say.)**

**Anyways, anybody in the mood for other great stories?**

**May I suggest, another story from the brilliant mind behind Ultimate Smash Adventure? Yes, none other than Nintendogeek01! He has a really great story going on in the Final Fantasy Tactics: Advance section. Go to his profile, and find it at the bottom of the profile page, amidst his other great works, although, I have to admit, this is his best yet! And that's saying something! I'm sorry, but the name of it slips my mind at the moment…**

**Don't be afraid to try it out. I checked it out, and, even though I didn't know a blasted thing about the original game, it's completely comprehensible, and explanatory. I really like the story, and I'm sure you people would too, if ya gave it a shot.**

**Well, with everything I wanted to say, said…**

**With that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	81. Contest Week: Day four

**As ya can see, it's already the next update!**

**I see the public is completely psyched that One Piece is involved…**

**Speaking of which, I disclaim: I do not own One Piece.**

**'Nother thing…One last person shall make an appearance…**

**Can't tell ya. Good? Or bad?**

**Anyone that knows KH well will know who it is, and will not be confused.**

**Thank ya all for the reviews! They were awesome! Thank you so much, peoples!**

**Well, guess what? I played SSB on my 64 for a tiny bit, and man, did I take a memory trip! The graphics stink, but it's such a fun game, ya know?**

**I also found out, that I'm actually pretty good with Link and Ness on it, as opposed to the last time I played it.**

**Enough dawdling, though.**

**Time for _La chappy!_**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"First thing I see when I walk in, is Cloud being…_nice_…And Luigi's making a dweeb of himself!" Lloyd gasped. "_DOES ANYBODY MIND TELLING ME WHAT THE IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!?!_"

"I don't know." Yuffie said. "I'm kinda scared, myself. I mean, _Cloud_, acting like a HIPPIE! IT'S NOT RIGHT!"

"The same goes for Barret, Tifa, and Kratos." Aerith sighed.

"What?" Lloyd asked, dumbfounded.

"Your dad." Lyon repeated.

Lloyd didn't reply, but he fell over on his face, and fainted.

"He took that well." Dr. Mario snickered.

"Let's make happiness!" Luigi danced about.

"And while people are on a fainting spree, see that Luigi's the next one on the list. He's scaring me." Waluigi whimpered.

"I'll do it." Pit said calmly. He walked over to Luigi, and was about to smack him on the bean with the flat side of one of his sword, but Luigi caught it, and said, "Now, none of that, Big Boy. Let's play nice."

"…Just shut up." Pit frowned in disgust.

"But I'm happyyyyyyyyyyy-" Luigi was cut off, when Lyon slammed his heavy magic tome down on his head. Luigi slumped to the ground.

"Yes, now I'm happy!" Waluigi said. 'Er…not because he's been hit, no siree!"

"Something's up." Pit said. "This is just too strange to be a normal circumstance."

"Maybe the foe has the upper hand." Genis suggested.

"Na, that's paranoia." Ness said.

"Look, I don't care what's going on, because I just wanted to play some nice games…" Zelos said. "But, now everything's sure to go crazy."

"Well, we might as well go to bed. Keep an eye out for _anything_. I don't care if you people start a scene with tourists, as long as you can get evidence they're up to something." Pit said.

"Speaking of strange, I saw a fat gut with a huge baseball bat." Spam said.

"And a hyper fat lady." Ness groaned.

"Smorff."

"…Anything else, everybody?"

"I think I saw the 'hippies' eating lunch with a guy and his kid." Yuffie said. "I wasn't that sure, because that blasted park is so foggy, ya know?"

"Hmph. Ok, everybody." Pit said. "Look out for the fat people, and the guy that had lunch with his kid and our friends."

"Aye aye!" Ness, Spam, and Genis saluted.

"Well, goodnight, everybody. We need to be prepared for tomorrow, in case anything goes wrong."

"Ok, goodnight, everybody." Lyon said. He picked up his heavy book off Luigi's head, and went upstairs.

Everybody shared a few goodnights, and made their way to their bedrooms. Luigi regained consciousness soon after everybody left, and he went up to his room as well.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was morning again, and Lloyd woke up on the floor of the lobby.

"Wonderful place to sleep." Lloyd groaned. He grabbed his head, and slowly moved it about until his neck cracked.

"That feels better!" He said.

The stairs creaked as somebody came down, and it was Team Cloud…only, Aerith and Barret led the mentally incapacitated, namely Cloud and Tifa.

"Aww, it's so cute when they're braindead." Leon mocked gruffly.

Lloyd couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, instead of being peaceful people, now they're braindead, and all dreamy." Yuffie said.

"Too bad." Lloyd said.

"Hello, everybody." Team Unison said as they came down the stairs.

"Why's everybody all grouped together?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"Pit suggested it." Raine said. "That way, the enemy would be a fool to attack such a large group."

"Yes, indeed." Lyon said, as the rest of the smashers came down.

"Ready, everybody?" Pit said.

"Yeah!" Everybody cheered.

"Ok, let's go." Pit said. He walked ahead of the procession, and led everybody to the stadium.

…_Oh dear…_ Bon Clay/ Luigi thought. _I shan't be able to do anything with so many people around._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The three teams of heroes sat next to each other in the stadium, with the mentally impaired sitting in the middle. Dr. Mario and Raine were next to them, trying to find out the problem.

"Well, now we need to wait for Team Baroque to make their appearance." Lloyd said.

"Wait…Team Baroque. Beware Team Baroque." Lyon echoed. "…Do you think they could be the ones causing trouble?"

"…They are so unlikely, but that's their strength. Surprise." Dr. Mario said.

"Good, then! Let's go and attack them in the locker rooms!" Lloyd said.

"Wait! Doing that will disqualify all of us!" Pit said urgently.

"Scratch the last plan." Spam said.

"We must simply wait, and se what they do." Ness said.

Almost everybody grumbled at the thought of their enemies running around, Scot free, but they had no choice.

"Hello, everybody!" The announcer called out over his microphone.

"Get on with it, already!" Ness and a number of other spectators screamed.

"Ouch. Ok, IN THIS CORNER, TEAM ANGEL GUARDIANS FOUR! IN THE OTHER CORNER, TEAM BAROQUE, IN ALL OF THEIR GLORY!"

The angels entered, when, suddenly, a sandstorm blew up out of nowhere, and blocked everybody's sight.

"NO!" Lloyd yelled in fury.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Good work, boss!" a black man in a suit and sun shades commented.

"Heh heh…Sorry suckers." A big man in a suit said. "Time for the plan, fellas!"

"Yes, Sir Crocodile!" Mr. 5, as was the man's name, said. "C'mere, missy." He said to Ms GW. She walked up, and handed him a pail of black paint.

"Black, the color of betrayal." Ms GW echoed.

"Right you are." Mr. 5 said. He held up a gun, and spat in the ammo chamber in the back, then carefully added a few drips of black paint to it. He carefully mixed it up, and closed the chamber. He jumped out of the arch that led into the battle arena, and his shades blocked a good deal of the sand, so that he could aim.

He pulled the trigger.

His gun was aimed at the booth where Palutena watched the games.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the confusion that ensued, Luigi escaped, but nobody noticed.

Cloud, Tifa, Barret, and Kratos snapped out of their peaceful, dreamlike state when the scathing sands of the storm chipped away at the green paint on their arms, which nobody had noticed before.

"No time to explain! Jump!" Kratos said suddenly. He pushed everybody in front of himself, and forced them to jump into the arena.

Everybody else quickly followed, and they almost landed on Luigi.

"Luigi, what-"

"I am not Luigi." Luigi said.

"Wha-"

Luigi stepped back, and in a flash, was replaced by Bon clay.

"AUGH!!!!' Everybody yelled, even some of the more composed people.

"Today, is the end of the reign of light!" Bon clay said in a melodious voice as he danced away, towards his companions.

"Too bad, heroes. You're late." Sir Crocodile said as he walked up.

"Are you stupid enough to take us on by yourself?" Lloyd asked angrily.

"I might be able to, but, it is unnecessary." He said. He snapped his fingers, and the sandstorm settled down.

"And why would that be?" Lloyd asked angrily.

"Black is the color of betrayal." Ms GW said as she walked up.

"What the heck?" Lloyd asked. "What the heck do you mean by that?"

In answer, Crocodile pointed right behind the group.

Everybody turned, and nearly screamed at the sight of Palutena, who was enveloped in an aura of darkness.

"I do believe it is time for you to help, Marluxia." Crocodile chuckled.

A figure in a black hood faded into sight rather quickly. He was in a really long set of black robes that covered his whole body, and his head was hidden by a black hood.

He lifted the hood off, and revealed long, messy brown hair, and a set of menacingly cold blue eyes, and a cruel smile.

"I see, that now would be my turn to do my share." He said in a calm, yet cold voice.

"Yeah. I fixed Palutena, now you gotta fix the rest of her." Crocodile laughed deeply.

"No…Is it possible?" Pit asked in fright.

"What?" Lyon asked.

"I think they're going to force Palutena to join them!"

"Ah!"

"You catch on quick, kid." Crocodile said. "Yeah, that's the plan, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Wanna bet?" Lloyd snarled as he drew both of his swords.

"The cards are already set, and we have the better hand." Marluxia said ominously, before aiming his right palm at Palutena.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Uh oh, short chappy, but the next chapter could be the end of this arc!**

**It will be LOOOOOOOOOONG, though, so expect a SUPER big heaping serving of battles next chapter!**

**What does Marluxia mean?**

**Whooo…BWA HA HA! I love being evil for short periods of time.**

**Marluxia is a Kingdom Hearts character, which I also don't own. More will be revealed next chapter, so hang in tight!**

**With that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	82. The Dimming of the Last Bright Star

**Ominous title, no? If you know what's gonna happen, ya can tell why I named this chapter this.**

**Well, thankies, everybody! Thank you all for the reviews! Now that I have a nasty, mean battle chapter coming up, it's time ta let it loose!**

**YAY!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Palutena screamed and writhed so much, it was as if her very soul were being torn in half.

Which was exactly what was happening.

Palutena drifted to the ground, writhing, screaming, and convulsing as a small, spherical glow of light came out of her chest, and floated over to Marluxia's outstretched hand

The moment Marluxia clutched the pink sphere; Palutena collapsed on the ground, and lay completely still.

Everybody was rendered immobile by a huge sense of dread and fright, by the recent turn of events.

Luigi, Waluigi, and some of the younger fighters screamed their heads off when a cloud of darkness seeped into Palutena's prone figure, and corrupted the aura of light around her. The aura went from white to gray, and from gray to black.

Palutena got back up, but her clothes had turned black, as had her wings, and she was paler than before. She really looked ready to blast people with dark magic.

"From this point on, Palutena's Nobody shall be referred to as Goddess X." Marluxia smiled cruelly.

Already, the sky was fading into blackness, not because of natural causes, either. The yellow, sandy like clouds faded to a deep purple, and the sun was choked out of the sky by the impenetrable blanket of dark.

"Well, well, well." Crocodile smiled. "That was done nicely. However, I am not finished yet. I came for the weapons, too. Boss' orders!"

"You'll not be taking them." Lloyd snarled.

"Anything to keep you people from becoming an equal to our boss." Crocodile said.

"Your pointless quest ends here." Marluxia said. He held out his hand, and a long, slender black pole appeared in his hand. At the end was a curved blade, made of pink, glowing metal. It was connected to the top of the long pole by a plus shape made of black metal.

Marluxia spun it around, and then clenched it with both of his hands.

"Obviously, you all are looking for a fight." Crocodile said, in a serious tone. "…And it is a fight you'll get." He snapped his fingers, and most of the Baroque works agents came out of the archway into the arena.

Marluxia whistled, and a flood of baddies washed into the arena, and swamped the heroes. There were a variety of Heartless, demonic and undead creatures, and dark angels.

"Oh…mess." Zelos gasped in shock at the absurd amount of enemies.

Already, the monsters were attacking the spectators, causing mass panic.

"I can't believe a fellow human could be so heartless." Lyon growled.

"Ha, how ironic. I HAVE no heart!" Marluxia laughed.

"I don't care. I'm a criminal." Crocodile said.

"Alright, then. Maybe you people ARE heartless!" Dr. Mario said.

"Now you finally catch on." Marluxia said. He jumped forwards, with his scythe ready to lop off heads. Lloyd, quick to the bat, jumped up and deflected the blow, and the whole stadium erupted into madness.

Lloyd dumped Marluxia, and headed right for Crocodile, who had a feeling was more dangerous than anybody.

Lloyd dived forwards in a double thrust maneuver, but Crocodile whipped out his left hand, which was a giant hook. He caught the swords, and twisted them to force Lloyd to drop them in pain. Crocodile threw the swords aside, then swung the dull end of his hook at Lloyd's head. Lloyd ducked, then kicked Crocodile in the groin.

He was surprised when his foot hit him, and went right through and buried him in sand.

"What the heck!?!?" He yelled. He pulled on his leg, and got it out, just in time to avoid getting gutted by the sharp end of Croc's hook.

"I've been playing, boy, but now, I'm finished." Crocodile said.

"I haven't been playing since the beginning." Lloyd said. He ran after his swords, and snatched them up, just before a pillar of sand shot up and swallowed them up.

"Sand powers, eh?" Lloyd said. "This'll be interesting…"

"Hm hm hm…" Crocodile laughed gruffly.

Lloyd jumped at Crocodile again, and slashed at him with his left sword. He knocked the sword aside, and tried to grab Lloyd with his right hand, but he cut the hand off, only for it to regrow. Croc lashed out, and kicked Lloyd away with his right leg.

He fell in the middle of a huge crowd of heartless, but he quickly dispersed them by using his Beast attack.

He jumped at Crocodile again, with his sword thrust forwards.

"Huricane…THRUST!" He yelled. He stabbed his sword into Croc's stomach, and a huge wind ring blasted outwards, taking with it a good deal of Croc's body.

He merely shrugged the attack off, and the stray sand flowed back up his body in streams, and rebuilt itself.

"You can't hurt me. I'm a devil fruit user." Croc said. "I have full control of sand, and even my body's made of it. There's nothing you can do. Nothing can hurt me."

"I'll find some way!" Lloyd declared.

He put his swords up in a cross shape, and Croc advanced, claw drawn. He caught the middle of the cross with his hook, but Lloyd spun his swords and jammed his hook, then he rapidly kicked him with his legs. Croc caught one of his legs, then held him above his head and stretched him. Lloyd pulled don his swords, and got them unjammed, then he cut Croc's claw off.

It didn't hurt him, but it fell off his arm. He cursed bitterly, and threw Lloyd aside. He moved towards it, but Lloyd was quicker. He dashed at it, and kicked it aside.

Croc responded by thrusting his palm into the sky, and a pillar of sand shot up under Lloyd and hit him between the legs. He thrust his stump arm into the sky, and another pillar shot into the air and caught him in the back. Croc repeated his attacks, until Lloyd was slowly carried to the ground by shorter pillars.

Croc waved his hand again, and a wave of sand washed up over him.

Lloyd just barely picked himself up, and limped away before the sand crushed him.

Lloyd dashed at him again, with his swords drawn.

Croc aimed his stump at his claw, and the claw rode a pillar of sand to his arm, where the claw reconnected.

It was over in a second.

Lloyd was inches from striking Croc when his chest exploded into white hot pain, and he felt his breath leaking out of his lungs. He coughed up a glob of blood, and looked down at the claw pierced right through his heart.

It went completely though his chest cavity, and stuck out his back.

His eyes rolled back into his head, and his eyelids closed, as Crocodile tilted his hook and he slipped off. He hit the ground with a thud, and lay in a pool of his blood.

"Our work here is done, Marluxia." Croc called out.

"I thought as much." Marluxia said.

"It's time we retrieved those weapons, and left." Croc said. He walked away, and Marluxia and Goddess X followed.

The swarm of demons and angels went away, and revealed a beaten group of heroes, all sporting a nasty, incapacitating wound. But none of them were as serious as Lloyd's.

Raine, Aerith, and Dr. Mario managed to get back up, and they quickly began healing people as fast as they could.

When everybody was healed, then they finally noticed Lloyd. Almost everybody nearly screamed themselves silly, as Dr. Mario and Raine hastily tried to heal him.

Raine held her staff above Lloyd's chest, as Dr. Mario rolled him over and tried to stem the blood flow.

Raine focused all of her energy into her staff, and it began to glow, but the light flickered and died.

"No…Lloyd…No! Don't go!" She cried. She looked at Dr. Mario for comfort, but his eyes told it all.

"No…" Raine sobbed. Dr. Mario gently lay down Lloyd's arm, where he had been trying to test for a pulse. He walked over to Raine, and helped her to get up.

Everybody stood in a ring around Lloyd, with their heads respectfully bowed in respect and reverence. Zelos was bawling his eyes out, but amidst his river of tears, he pulled out a rose he had in his pocket.

"You were the best friend I ever had, Lloyd…Sniff…Rest in peace, buddy…" Zelos sobbed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the middle of the stadium, lay a small mound of sand, with a piece of rock at the end, engraved with an epitaph. Right next to the stone, near where Lloyd's head would be, the rose was placed upwards, q sad testament to a man who lived and died in his prime.

Already, the flower seemed to wilt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I…I'll…I'll avenge Lloyd if it's the last thing I do…" Zelos sniffed miserably.

"I didn't know him for long, but his determination was inspiring, and his company friendly." Lyon sighed.

"And his stupidity was appalling." Genis said.

Raine slapped him upside the head.

"That was out of line, Genis, especially since you're one of his best friends." Raine chastised him harshly.

"Oww…" Genis mumbled.

"Show your pals more respect." Ness said. "There may come a time, where they're all you have in this universe."

"He's right, you know." Aerith said.

"Anyways, it was time that we turned this fight around, and got those weapons before the baddies!" Waluigi cried out.

"Don't forget me!"

"Huh?" Dr. Mario asked.

Luigi came running up, but he was in nothing but his underwear.

"That gay guy nicked my clothes!" Luigi screamed angrily. "I'm gonna smush his ever-loving grinning face!"

"That's our Luigi, alright." Spam laughed.

"The weapons we are looking for are in Palutena's temple." Pit explained. "There are four switches, one under each of the four pillars. Once the switches are pressed, the wall behind Palutena's throne will open, and reveal a passageway that leads to the room where the weapons are stored."

"Ok, we'll go for the switches." Lyon said. "We'll need some people to cause a distraction."

"Leave that up to us." Cloud said.

"They won't know what hit them." Kratos cracked a smile.

"I can't believe it." Luigi said. "He smiled."

"Let's go!" Pit said

"Yeah!!!" Everybody cheered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ok, Marluxia." Crocodile said. "If those dummies manage to regroup and attack us, we can't afford to lose Goddess X."

"So, you want me to return with her?" Marluxia asked.

"Yes. My agents and I can handle the rest."

"I see. I will leave the troops behind, if that will help any."

"It will."

"Then, my friend, I bid you adieu." Marluxia said. He held out his hand, and a dark portal appeared. Crocodile snapped a salute as Marluxia and Palutena's heartless body entered the portal, and vanished."

"Ok, round up." Croc called out to his agents.

"There are four switches. I just need you all to press them, and let me into the hidden room. After I'm in, I'll give you all the call, and you're to turn the switches off, and guard them. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Everybody said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Alright…Go!" Cloud said.

All of the magic users in the group used any spells they had, and showered them upon the enemies around the temple.

The smashers rushed in, and cut a path through the army, right up to the front of the temple.

"Quick!" Pit said. They slipped into the temple, and the fight below literally exploded.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Right, we're in." Pit said. They were in the throne room, and there were four different passages.

"Luigi, take the lower left passage, Ness, Spam, Snurckle, take the upper left passage. Dr. Mario, and I will take the lower right passage, and Lyon and Waluigi will take the upper right passage. Go!" Pit said. Everybody split up, and went their ways.

"Why me?" Luigi sobbed. He was nearly naked, wearing only his underwear, AND he was all alone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dr. Mario and Pit ran down the hall as fast as they could. They approached a circular room about as big as a really large pool, and the roof was two floors high.

"Sorry, but we're under strict orders." a man said.

"Nothing's gonna get past us." his lady partner said.

"That's fine." Dr. Mario said.

"We'll make it quick." Pit smiled.

"I'm Mr. 1."

"And I…am Ms. Doublefinger."

"Let's get it over with." Dr. Mario said.

Dr. Mario dived at Mr. 1, and Pit decided to take Ms. Doublefinger.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luigi whimpered, holding himself and trying to keep warm. He came to a circular room, and saw the switch he came for.

"No, no." Bon Clay tutted, dancing into view.

"You!" Luigi growled, his expression souring. "Give me back my clothes, this very instant!" He demanded.

"What? These?" Clay asked, holding out Luigi's clothes.

"Give. Those. Back." Luigi demanded in a voice that dripped venom.

"Na na na na!" Clay taunted, dancing around the room gracefully.

"AUGH! You asked for it, weirdo!" Luigi screamed. He lunged at Clay, and the two ensued in a huge fight.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ness, Spam, and Snurckle bolted down their designated hallway, and when the reached the room, they jumped backwards to avoid a giant bat from smashing their heads in.

"YOU…" Ness' face blanched.

"Oh, no! It's the big head freak, and those two things!" the fat lady said.

"Buh…Huh…Huh…Huh!" Mr. 4 laughed. Mr. 4 was the slow, fat guy.

"…What kind of name is Ms Merry Christmas?" Ness scowled, after reading her mind.

"How dare you make fun of my codename!" Ms Merry Christmas yelled.

"How dare YOU make fun of us!" Spam yelled angrily. "I'm sick of it! Prejudiced losers like you make me sick!"

"NERBS!" Snurckle screamed at the two fatties.

"Today, we'll teach you what happens when you judge by looks, instead of heart!" Ness said.

Mr. 4 whistled, and a dog-gun appeared.

"You'll wish you never messed with us! We'll smash your puny little hearts!" Ms Merry Christmas said.

"Yeah right." Ness and Spam scoffed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lyon and Waluigi made their way down their hallway, but, before they entered the room, Lyon threw himself against Waluigi, and knocked him out of the way as the wall exploded.

"Lyon and Waluigi, I assume?" Mr. 5 asked as he cocked his gun again.

"Yes, that's us, not that it really matters." Lyon said.

"Please meeting you." A lady in a dress with a parasol said sarcastically.

"Now, now, Play nice, Ms Valentines Day." Mr. 5 said.

"Phhhpbt! What kind of name is that?" Waluigi snickered.

"That was uncalled for." Mr. 5 said before he shot Waluigi."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sand above Lloyd's grave moved, as if somebody were struggling under it.

Suddenly, the sand flew up, and Lloyd sat up, dusting himself off.

He cursed bitterly, as he took the rose off of his face, and clutched his chest.

"Dang it, Zelos! Why'd he have to stick that flower in my eye!" He fussed. He looked down at his chest.

"Well…seems the sand blocked it a little bit, so I won't bleed as much…Man, I'm going to feel that in the morning."

He looked at the blue gem embedded on the back of his left hand. It had a golden metallic bracket that held it on his glove, and his hand.

"…Thanks…Mom. I never would have done any of this, if it weren't for you." He pushed himself up, but he almost lost his balance.

"Whoa…I'm going to take out that Crocodile freak…Ohh…Man, it hurts." He wheezed.

He limped off, towards Palutena's temple. He heard the others talking about their plans, but he was in a comatose state. It was like everything was a dream…

He walked towards the temple, determined to end all of the madness there, and retrieve those weapons at all costs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Next chapter, is definitely the clincher chapter of this arc.**

**Well, whatdaya think? Am I doin an ok job?**

**Anyways, thank you all for reading! See you next time!**

**And, with that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	83. Recovery of the Light Weapons

**Well, here's the last chapter of this arc.**

**I hope yeh liked it, because it's about ta end, and we'll move on to another Arc! The arcs after this might end up being shorter, chapter wise.**

**No offense, but I kinda was annoyed, typing this Arc. Too many characters. It's really nerve racking.**

**So, no offense, but I'm glad this arc is almost over.**

**With that said, thank you all, who reviewed! I appreciate it a lot.**

**Well, let's get zis over with.**

**Before we 'get this over with", I'd like to remind you of the remaining arcs.**

**_Hyrule -possibly 5-6 chapters. Not sure._**

**_Arcadia -same as Hyrule_**

**_Celestial Shrine - can't guarantee. probably 2-3 chapters._**

**When you vote, vote in a PM!**

**Let's-a go!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Now that I know what you can do, let's get going." Dr. Mario dusted his hands off.

The two continued to clash with each other, while Pit struggled against Ms Doublefinger.

He couldn't get close to her, because she kept growing spikes, and forcing him to retreat.

"How are you doing that!?!?" Pit asked in an annoyed tone.

"I ate a cursed fruit, and because of it, I can grow spikes from anywhere on my body."

"Is that so?" Pit asked. He put his swords together, and began shooting arrows as fast as he could. Ms Doublefinger countered by growing spikes, and then snapping them off and throwing them. The two then rushed each other, and entered into close combat, giving and trading blows at top speed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Na, na, na!" Bon Clay tutted as he bounced out of hiding. "There will be no switch pressing today, big boy!"

"…YOU." Luigi growled, clenching his fists. His face flushed red with anger, and he looked about ready to explode. "…Give my clothes back, this instant." Luigi demanded coldly.

"You mean…These?" Clay asked coyly, holding the clothes up tauntingly.

"Give them back, Or I WILL take them back!" Luigi demanded again.

"Nay, I say! They are nice clothes, and they are very comfy! I shall not relinquish them!"

"…That's it. First, I get knocked out, get my clothes stolen, and then I get shoved in a closet, for no less than two days! I've had it! And to top it off, I was in a STADIUM, in front of PEOPLE! LOTS OF THEM! YOU'RE GOING DOWN, JERK!" Luigi yelled in a towering temper. His hands burst into sparks, and he lunged at Clay in a full body tackle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ms Merry Christmas grew a bunch of fur, and her hands turned into big digging claws.

Before the three smashers could react, she dove into the air, and dug frantically into the ground. All that was left behind was a big hole, three surprised smashers, and two dumb fatheads.

"…Don't ask any questions." Ness said.

Spam, and Snurckle, although hesitant at first, nodded, and decided not to ask any questions.

Lassoo, the dog gun, spat out a baseball at Mr. 4, and he smacked it at the smashers with his huge bat.

"Hit the deck!" Spam shouted. Ness, and the two shy guys threw themselves to the ground as the baseball soared overhead, and exploded.

"Two can play that game!" Spam said.

It was too quick. Two claws reached out of the ground, and grabbed Snurckle around his feet.

"Oh, Smorff." Snurckle grumbled, before being pulled underground.

"Or not." Ness said.

"Look out!" Spam yelled. Another baseball came flying at them, but they couldn't avoid it, and it slammed into them and exploded.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Waluigi flew backwards, burnt and on fire because of the explosion.

Lyon stepped forwards, and began throwing balls of dark energy like mad, to keep Mr. 5 from shooting him with his gun. While he was distracted, Ms. Valentines day strolled over to Waluigi, and sat on him.

Lyon was interrupted, mid-spell, by a loud squawk issued from Waluigi.

Lyon turned around, and saw Ms. VD sitting on Waluigi, and the latter's eyes were bugged out, and he slowly sank into the ground.

"Get a step closer, and I will crush him." Ms. VD threatened.

"Devil fruit user, huh?" Lyon asked.

"Bad move." Mr. 5 said from behind Lyon. He shoved the snout of his pistol into Lyon's back, but before he could pull the trigger, Lyon warped behind Ms. VD.

Mr. 5 pulled the trigger, and blew Ms. VD right off of Waluigi!

While the smoke cleared, Lyon charged up a massive burst of dark energy, and released it when Mr. 5 was close.

As Mr. 5 flew away, Waluigi sucked in a few breaths of air, and then pressed his attacks on Ms. VD.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lloyd limped across the city streets, hurting, but determined to pass any obstacle to complete his mission.

"Stop right there!"

Lloyd stood there, steaming for a few seconds, then he turned around and faced his challenger.

It was Mr. 3, and Ms GW.

"You'll go no further. I have orders to slow anybody that comes to help the smashers!"

"You shall fail." Ms GW said.

Lloyd drew his swords with a flourish, and ignored the deep, stabbing pain in his chest.

"You two are SO gonna regret that." He said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dr. Mario jumped over a sweep kick from Mr. 1, and threw a mega vitamin at his head.

It hit him, and splatted, but it didn't do anything.

"I forgot." Mr. 1 smirked. "Since there's nothing you can do about it, my skin is as hard as steel, so you can't break through it and hurt me."

"He he…Now that you mention you're made of steel…" Dr. Mario smiled knowingly.

"What?"

"Nothing…Nothing _you_ can do about it, anyways."

"Grah! Enough. Die!" Mr. 1 yelled.

He threw his fist at Dr. Mario, and stuck out blades on his knuckles. Dr. Mario short hopped, and grabbed the top of his fist and flipped over his head off of it like a springboard. He kicked his head to stun him, and when he landed on the ground, he kicked his butt and knocked him over.

Mr. 1 lashed out, and kicked Dr. Mario across the shin with a bladed foot, and nearly snapped his shin in half. Dr. Mario howled in agony, and clutched his leg in an attempt to stem the blood flow, and keep his shin from snapping.

Mr. 1 smiled evilly, and stuck out blades all over his fingers. He plunged his fingers into Dr. Mario's belly, and dug them in. He moved his fingers around, and slashed at Dr. Mario's insides, while the poor doctor slammed his eyes shut and sobbed from the pain.

While Mr. 1 reveled in his torture, Dr. Mario pulled out a clear, glass capsule with a clear liquid. He aimed, and slammed it down on top of Mr. 1's head.

Mr. 1 leaped up, screaming in pain, and in a futile attempt to wipe the liquid off his head, he got it on his hands.

Dr. Mario forced himself up, and he limped over to Mr. 1 and slammed his fist as hard as he could into his face. He pulled off his stethoscope, and flayed the man's vulnerable skin, and then picked up a crutch and slammed it down on his skull.

Mr. 1 fell to the ground, twitching. Dr. Mario picked up a remaining part of the capsule, and poured the acid on Mr. 1's midsection.

To finish the battle, Dr. Mario held the crutch up like a golf club, and cried, "Fore!"

He swung it, and it hit Mr. 1 where the sun don't shine.

Mr. 1 gasped, and fainted after his eyes rolled back into his head.

"That…Was hydrochloric acid, you dumb ignoramus." Dr. Mario gasped as he lowered himself down, and began tending to his wounds to the best of his ability.

Dr. Mario grumbled angrily for a bit, and tried performing surgery on himself, but gave up when he decided he didn't have the right supplies.

He settled for picking up the crutch, and hitting Mr. 1 again. The man whimpered, and Dr. Mario decided he felt a little better.

He picked up the crutch, and used it to get up. He looked around for a moment, but then realized he had lost his way. There were more than one passageway that left the room.

He sighed, and walked down the middle one, but not before throwing a nega-vitamin at Mr. 1.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pit split his swords, and swatted a bunch of needles out of the air before they skewered him.

Ms. Doublefinger ran up, and thrust her right hand forwards to stab Pit, but he sidestepped and kicked her legs out from under her body.

He took his two swords, and tried to stab her, but she grew a bunch of spikes from her back and shot into the air.

Pit ran forwards to slash at the spikes, but they retracted into the air, and before he could react, Ms. Doublefinger landed on his back, with spikes coming from her shoes.

He groaned, and fell on his face from the sudden weight, and while he was falling, she took both of her hands and stabbed them into his wings.

He flapped his wings, and blew her backwards in a gust of wind.

He fused his swords, and quickly shot a bunch of arrows at her, and followed up with a light arrow. Ms. Doublefinger dodged it in midair, and threw a cloud of needles at him.

He dodged them, for the most part, but got a few of the spines stuck in his arms, legs, and wings. She rushed him again, and stabbed his wings. Before she could pull back, he grabbed his swords, and rammed them viciously into her hips.

While she pulled the swords out of her legs, he grabbed her head, and slammed his head against hers. She stumbled backwards, and with a painful flutter of his wings, jumped into the air and shot forwards like a missile. He rammed his foot into her stomach, and retrieved his swords before kicking her across the face.

He turned to run away, and fell to the ground as two spikes extended and pierced his calf muscles. He fell on his face, and she was on his back before he could get up. He stabbed her feet with his swords, but she stabbed him in the wings again in retaliation.

"Destroy my dignity, won't you?" Pit growled. He jumped up, with Ms. Doublefinger on his back, and ran full speed at a wall. He jumped, and flipped so that his back was facing the wall, and she got smashed between Pit and the wall.

Ms. Doublefinger kicked Pit off, and peeled herself off of the wall. By the time she had recovered her senses, Pit was gone.

"You're gonna get it, wimp." She hissed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clay jumped backwards, and allowed Luigi to miss him and fall on his face on the ground.

"You must be agile and graceful to hope to hit me!" Bon Clay chided.

"Not Necessary." Luigi said. He aimed his palm forwards, and shot a couple of balls of lightning. Clay yelped, and ducked under them. Luigi ran up while he was down low enough, and planted a fierce punch on his chin. Clay flew into the air, while Luigi charged up a big blast on lightning. Clay landed on his feet, and hopped away as Luigi blasted the area with a burst of lightning.

Luigi ran forwards to punch him again, but Clay spun to the side.

"Un, deux, Trois!" Clay chanted. He kicked Luigi in the back of the legs, then in the middle of the back, and finally right in the neck while he spun around.

Luigi fell on his face, and rolled to the side before Clay could stomp on the back of his head. Luigi slammed his palm on the ground and released a surge of lightning, but Clay jumped up into the air and began spinning like a drill.

Luigi jumped up really high, and began kicking off of walls randomly as to confuse Clay.

He aimed his head at Clay, and used his Green missile technique. Clay sidestepped again, and touched his head.

Luigi got up, and dusted himself off in a furious frenzy.

"Clay! Dang you!" Luigi yelled.

Clay replied by turning around while holding his face, and then turned around with...

"What the hey!?!?" Luigi yelled.

Clay's face was transformed into Daisy's face!

"Luigi, don't hurt me…" Daisy's voice whimpered.

"…" Luigi just stood there, looking at Clay.

Without warning, he used his Green Missile attack again, and achieved misfire.

"Oh, poopie." Clay said.

Luigi slammed into him with a big explosion, and slammed him backwards into the wall. He chased after him, and swung his fists wildly while beating him into the wall.

He grabbed Clay's legs, and spun around, Bowser style, and threw him at a pillar.

Clay picked himself up, but not before Luigi had a chance to plant a karate chop on his big nose.

"Ohh!" Clay moaned. He ran around the room holding his nose. "Oh, Luigi, why are you hitting me?" Daisy's voice sobbed again.

"Because you're not Daisy." Luigi said. "Daisy would never say stuff like that."

"I am sorry, monsieur, I must bid you good day." Clay said. He pulled the swans off of his back, and put them on his feet like shoes. "I must now do away with you. You have taught me the error of my ways, but I have orders."

"Orders, smorders!" Luigi yelled. "Can't you tell you fight for the wrong cause?"

"…"

Clay didn't reply, but he leaped forwards, and lashed out with his right foot. The swan's neck extended, and pierced Luigi's shoulder. He gasped in pain, and held it tight.

"The swans' beaks are sharp enough to pierce steel. You cannot defend against it."

Clay attacked again. He lashed out with his left foot, and Luigi dodged to the side and tapped it with a lightning charged hand. The current coursed down the swan's neck, and shot up Clay's leg and through his body.

He fell to the ground, twitching and moaning, not to mention smoking slightly.

Luigi sighed, and walked over to Clay to finish him off.

He raised his hand to place the finishing blow. Moments before he rammed his fist, Luigi let his arms fall limply to his sides. He found himself incapable of finishing Clay off.

"Thank you." Clay whimpered before passing out.

"…" Luigi took his clothes back, and hastily dressed himself up.

"Man, it feels good to be back in my duds!" Luigi sighed with pleasure, before walking over and hitting the switch.

"One down…three to go." Luigi said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Glad that's finished." Lloyd sighed.

He looked at his handiwork.

Mr. 3, and Ms GW lay on the ground, with stars in their eyes.

Lloyd grunted in disgust, and continued hobbling on his way to Palutena's temple.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ness and Spam picked themselves, up and dusted themselves off.

"Man…we'll be feeling that one." Ness sighed. "Life Up: Gamma!"

He and Spam were enveloped in green light, and their wounds disappeared.

"Bring it on, Fatty!" Spam said. He brandished his spear, and charged at Mr. 4

Mr. 4 swung his bat, but Spam vaulted over, and popped him a good one on the head.

While Mr. 4 was slightly stunned, Ness ran up and planted his feet on his face. He jumped back, while shooting lightning out of his feet.

Mr. 4 recovered, and swung his four ton bat at Spam's head. Lassoo shot a baseball at Ness, and he was unable to avoid it.

Both flew back, and smashed into the walls.

"Oh yeah, Fatty? is that all ya got?" Spam asked. He jumped right back up, apparently unfazed.

"…Guh!" Mr. 4 grunted stupidly., and his eyes shot way open in surprise.

Spam stabbed his spear into the ground, and a few small bricks rose from the floor. He quickly batted them at Mr. 4, who retaliated by swatting them away. Lassoo spat another baseball at Spam, but Ness intervened, and smashed the ball away with his bat.

Lassoo dodged the ball, and sent another couple of rounds towards the two smashers. Ness and Spam quickly scattered them by hitting them away, and then Ness used PSI Teleport. He and Spam Warp dashed, and smashed into Lassoo, slamming it with their spear and bat.

Suddenly, Snurckle shot out of a hole nearby Mr. 4, screaming.

Mr. 4 swung his bat, and smashed it right into Ms Merry Christmas' head, and sent her flying. She slammed into a wall, and slid down it, completely unconscious.

While Mr. 4 stared in dumb shock at what he just did, Ness, Spam, and Snurckle rushed up to him, and began slashing at him wildly.

Mr. 4 looked down at them, being too numb to feel any pain. He smashed his bat into Ness and Snurckle, and sent then flying. He then grabbed Spam, and held him up level with his head.

He swung his bat at Spam's head, but he also raised his arm, and missed Spam horribly.

"Ness! Do something!" Spam screamed as he dodged another swing.

"Uh…uh…Psi Levitate!" Ness cried out.

Mr. 4 took another swing at Spam, and would have finally hit him, had his bat not disappeared.

"Guh?" He asked stupidly. He looked above his head, just in time to see the bat crash down on his fat face.

"Guh…guh…" He moaned. He stumbled for a bit, and dropped Spam on his head. He finally stood still, and crashed down on his front.

"Man, what a battle." Spam sighed, rubbing his head.

"You should be dead, after something like that!" Ness yelped in shock.

"Ner furbur derb!" Snurckle laughed/snorted.

"Why-!?!?! You!" Spam screamed mock indignantly. He jumped on Snurckle, and the two were enveloped in a cloud of dust.

"Hey, we shouldn't be fighting!" Ness cried out. "We need to hit the switch!"

He was interrupted by a really loud sneeze.

"Oh man! RUN!" Ness screamed.

A huge baseball shot out of Lassoo's mouth, and smashed into the switch. It activated, and the ball bounced off, and landed near the unconscious villains.

Ness, Spam, and Snurckle ran out of the room as fast as they could, just barely getting clear of the ensuing explosion.

"What a battle." Ness sighed, wiping sweat from his brow.

"What a BLAST!" Spam cheered excitedly.

Ness slapped his head, and Snurckle fell over in a mock faint.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Waluigi ducked a swing from an umbrella, and countered with a punch.

Ms. VD caught his fist, and pulled him to the side, where she smashed his back with a really heavy fist.

"I'm gonna need to see a doctor about that one." Waluigi gasped as Ms VD began to sit on him again.

Lyon spared himself a second, and glanced at Waluigi, whose eyes were bugging out again.

Mr. 5 shot at Lyon again, but he held up a hand and erected a barrier made of dark energy.

Lyon bent down on one of his knees, and placed his right palm on the ground. He began chanting in an ancient language, and black runes spread across the ground, and surrounded him.

"Rise! Fallen warrior!" Lyon finally cried.

The runes exploded, and a shaft of black light shot out of the ground.

A ghost wearing soldier's armor appeared, holding a large axe in his left hand, and a big, circular shield in his right hand.

"Attack!" Lyon ordered, pointing at Ms. VD.

The ghost nodded, and charged at Ms. VD.

"Oh, poopie." Ms. VD said. The phantom tackled her, and knocked her of Waluigi.

"Your attacks aren't nearly as creative as they should be, woman." Waluigi said in disgust. "Sissy slapping people, and sitting on them, not to mention smacking them with umbrellas. NO wonder you're at the bottom of the ladder!"

"Don't you dare!" Ms. VD hissed.

"And now, I come to the conclusion, that you are indeed, a SISSY!" Waluigi laughed viciously.

Ms. VD lost all control she had, and she charged at Waluigi like a tiger, sharp fingernails drawn.

He sidestepped the lunge, and swiftly kicked her legs out from under her. She slammed face down on the pavement, and Waluigi performed a quick butt stomp on her back.

"There's some of your own medicine." He said. He jumped off her, and grabbed her by the shoulders. He spun around, Bowser style, and hurled her towards a pillar.

She slowed down as she flew, and when she finally hit the pillar, she lightly bounced off, and landed gracefully on her feet.

"I can decrease my weight, too." She snarled. "I can be as light as a feather, and as heavy as a mountain the next."

"Wait, I misjudged you." Waluigi snickered. "That makes ya a FAT SISSY!"

She lost the last bit of control she had, and charged at him again, slobbering at the mouth, and with fire burning in her eyes.

Waluigi took a step back, with his left side facing her. He drew his right fist back, and focused his power into it, until it burst into dark purple flames.

"Shadow…PUNCH!" He cried. He slammed his fist right into Ms. VD's head, and moderately sized explosion of black fire ensued. She flew back, and slammed into the wall, then slid down it in a dead faint.

"See? What'd I tell ya? Sissy." Waluigi said.

Suddenly, the phantom, which was still lingering, jumped in front of Waluigi and exploded.

"Curses. I missed him." Mr. 5 muttered.

"Watch what you're doing, idiot!" Lyon shouted.

"…I'm no idiot!" Waluigi screamed.

"Prove it!" Mr. 5 taunted. "Your own fried called you an idiot, so you must be!"

"I admit, I may be a bit of an idiot, but not that much!" Waluigi confessed. "Lyon…Flux me, NOW!"

"What are you, Insane?!?" Lyon yelled.

"Do it!? Waluigi said.

Mr. 5 stuck his finger in his nose, and pulled out a big booger.

"Eww, gross!" Waluigi groaned.

Mr. 5 flicked it at him, and naturally, he avoided it. He got caught in the ensuing explosion, though.

"Dang, that hurt! That was weird!" Waluigi sighed as he picked himself up from a pile of rubble.

"Didn't I tell you?" Mr. 5 snorted. "Any part of my body can explode."

"No, you didn't tell us that." Lyon said.

"Makes me wonder how you go to the bathroom." Waluigi taunted.

"Now THAT was really uncalled for, if not inappropriate!" Mr. 5 yelled angrily. He spat at Waluigi and Lyon. Waluigi jumped really high, and kicked off the ceiling toward Mr. 5, while Lyon erected a barrier and deflected the spit.

Waluigi soared towards Mr. 5, an he planted his right foot on his chest. He was suddenly enveloped in another explosion, and thrown away.

"…Ahem. Since I can explode, you may not want to touch me. Moreover, just to save you some pain and tears, I'm resistant to explosions, too." Mr. 5 said lightly, readjusting his shades.

"…Ok, I'm going to flux you now, Waluigi." Lyon said.

"He he…I loves stars." A slightly smoky Waluigi laughed crazily.

"Or not." Lyon said.

"You're too much of a wussy to handle me. I can tell you're a bookworm." Mr. 5 said. "And bookworms are quite hurt when their books burn."

"Try me. You obviously do not value education too much. I'll teach you a few things before this session is over, yet." Lyon countered.

"We'll see, wussy." Mr. 5 said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pit ran as fast as he could, hoping with all of his might he had escaped his cruel torturer.

He ran down a hallway that lead away from the switch room, towards the armory.

"I know my way fairly well there…Maybe I can loose her there…No, I have to defeat her!" He argued with himself quietly.

He finally reached the room, which was about as big as a gym, but without the high ceiling. There were rows and rows of shelves, each and every one of the loaded to the brim with a variety of weapons.

He reached a pile of crates, and dived into the mess of them, just as Ms. Doublefinger's voice echoed throughout the room.

"I know you're in here. Come out, wherever you are, you winged chicken! I'll pluck you, then roast you!"

"Ha ha, very funny. It's so funny, I'm wetting my pants" Pit whispered to himself, sarcastically.

"Come out now, and I'll make it quick! If you force me to find you, I won't be so merciful!"

"Oh yeah?" Pit called out. "Somebody like you needs to shave! Did you know that spines count as hairs? That makes you a very hairy thing, yes!"

"Maybe you forgot to look in the mirror today. I think one of your feathers is out of place!" Ms. Doublefinger countered.

"Hey! I don't need to preen!" Pit shouted indignantly. He sprung up from the mountain of crates, but then he realized his mistake. "Crap."

"I see you, little birdy. Come here, so I can get ya!"

"NOOOEZ! A POACHER!" Pit screamed mockingly. "SOMEBODY, SAVE ME!"

"No poaching allowed!" a voice called out 'authoritively'.

A big brown bear wearing blue jeans, and a straw hat jumped down in front of Ms. Doublefinger, and planted a huge haymaker on her chin. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey! I said no smoking!" He called out again. "Darn the special effects agents! I'll sue you!"

"………………………….What the crap was that about?" Pit asked, after the really long, disturbing silence.

"That's it! You're going to die!" Ms Doublefinger screeched. She jumped up off the ground, and dashed at Pit at top speed.

Pit yelped, and dived out of the way, just as a very spiky Ms Doublefinger tackled the crates, and reduced them to splinters.

"Come out, so I can get you!" She hissed.

Pit was too busy slinking away, and hiding on one of the shelves. He carefully crawled into one of the larger shelves, and rolled behind a large row of weapons after stuffing his wings in as carefully as he could.

"I know you're near…I can smell you…Well, more specifically, your fear." She said in a venomously sweet voice.

"_What is this woman, a beast?_" Pit thought nervously. His legs twitched convulsively, and knocked a sword loose. It slid down, and the sharp side gently brushed against his face. One move, and he'd have a scar he wouldn't forget.

"I can smell you better than ever, my little fledgling angel." Ms Doublefinger hissed, as she prowled the aisles in search of him.

Pit decided, that, maybe his complexion wasn't worth dying, when put on the same results page. He shoved the weapons off of the shelf, just as Ms Doublefinger was passing.

She shrieked as the weapons buried her, and pit made sure to jump on the pile a little bit before tending to his wounded cheek. He turned to walk away, but stopped in his tracks when there was a metallic clang behind him.

He turned, and dived to the side as quickly as he could, seeing as he had no time to do anything else.

Ms Doublefinger shot passed, currently rolled up as a ball, with spikes sticking out of every inch of her body.

"_Now what do I do?_" Pit asked himself mentally. He didn't see any way to hurt her in her current form…unless…

"HEY! HAIRY SHE-DEVIL WITCH!" Pit taunted.

Ms Doublefinger stopped rolling, and lay still for a couple of seconds before rolling again, right towards Pit.

He flapped his wings painfully, and took to the air like a rocket. He flew towards the back of the armory, while she followed him as well as she could on the ground.

Pit landed briefly in an aisle full of heavy weaponry, and danced about for a few seconds to let his fear permeate the air, then took off again, and spread it everywhere in the aisle.

Ms Doublefinger rolled into the aisle, but then stopped in confusion. She rolled out to the middle of the aisle, and stayed there a few moments, before rolling around uncertainly.

Pit was on the other side of the shelf.

"…HYAH!" He yelled. He pushed as hard as he could, then flapped his wings wildly while pushing on the shelf. It toppled over on Ms Doublefinger, and since it was connected to other shelves, the whole row fell over, leaving her no escape. It knocked over the next row, and buried her under a mass of maces, halberds, and large axes.

"May you rest in peace…" Pit said. He pulled out his bow, and began drawing an arrow.

"SUNBURST!" Pit yelled. He launched a super charged light arrow, and it pierced through the pile of weapons, and smashed right into the immobilized Ms Doublefinger.

She screeched like a banshee as the light pierced her body, and left her unconscious and severely burnt under a pile of heavy weaponry.

"I sure hope Doc pressed that switch, already." Pit sighed. He turned around, and walked for the hallway, that led back to the battle room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mr. 5 pulled the trigger on his pistol. Lyon quickly warped behind him and slapped his head with his book, then warped behind a pillar to summon another phantom.

"Yeah, now I KNOW you're a wussy!" Mr. 5 whined, rubbing his sore head. "And you made me miss!"

The newly summoned phantom leaped out from behind the pillar, and lunged at Mr. 5 with its axe ready to split his head.

He quickly sidestepped, and spat on it, but the spit bounced off.

"Magic101, Know your spells." Lyon smiled sadistically as he stepped out from behind the pillar. Mr. 5 shot him with his pistol, but the puff of air bounced off and hit a wall, where it exploded.

"…Barrier deflects projectile and magical attacks…" Lyon continued.

Mr. 5 ran up, and planted his fist on Lyon's face. His fist bounced off.

"…And Shield deflects physical attacks, unless the strain is too much for the caster to bear, then it breaks." Lyon concluded. "Virtually, there's not a blasted thing you can do."

"You're a cheap wussy!" Mr. 5 moaned.

"I'm tired of wasting my time with low ranked foot sores." Lyon continued. "It's time I stepped over you."

"I doubt a wussy like you can handle me!" Mr. 5 said. He pulled a big machine gun out of nowhere, and attached breathing mask to his mouth, which was attached to the gun.

"I can shoot 600 bps, with this!" Mr. 5 said. "That's blasts per minute!"

Lyon ignored him, and summoned up a huge blast of dark energy.

Mr. 5 sucked in a huge breath, and then blew into the gun with all of his might, while holding the trigger.

Lyon finished charging his flux spell, but then suspended it in midair. He charged up a more powerful spell, and began filling it up with vampiric energy.

Mr. 5 continued his onslaught, but he had to take a few deep breaths.

Lyon finished charging it with Nosferatu, and Luna and Eclipse. He began weaving in a twist of Fenrir, but he was beginning to feel the strain of the continuous explosions, and suspending the magic.

He finally finished, and pulled out a staff.

"Barrier!" He cried, just as his own barrier failed. A big sphere of blue energy enclosed on the ball of black matter, just as it exploded outward. It contracted, and contorted, but it finally shrank to the size of a softball, and hovered in midair.

"Heh…What was all that dramatic stuff about?" Mr. 5 laughed.

"Too late.' Lyon smiled.

The orb, weak from containing the mass of dark energy, exploded.

"Oh, poopie." Mr. 5 muttered, before getting blasted backwards at supersonic speed. The explosion was so powerful, it distorted sound, and the actual explosion noise was delayed by two seconds. The blast slammed Mr. 5 up against a wall, where he instantly fainted from the force of squishiness.

Lyon quickly cast barrier on himself, and Waluigi, and hoped he had enough strength to protect against it.

The explosion filled up the whole room, and quickly decimated everything in the room, including the switch. Luckily, a piece of rock had slammed into it, and activated it before the explosion vaporized it.

The dark energy faded away, and left behind an unconscious Mr. 5, Ms VD, and Lyon.

Waluigi groaned, and sat up, holding his head.

He opened his eyes, and looked around the room.

"Dude, what in Hades happened here?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lloyd was surprised by the silence around him. The area around the temple was completely bare. He was sure he wasn't hallucinating when he heard the sounds of battle up ahead.

Now, there was nothing but the eerie silence of a world above the clouds.

He tried his best not to shiver, and limped up the front stairs of the temple.

After getting inside, he tried desperately to remember the way to the throne room, and after a few wrong turns, and a moderate amount of bitter cursing, he found himself at his target destination.

"Huh? I didn't notice that before." He said to himself.

Behind the throne, there was a hallway, where the wall had slid to the side. He decided the best place to look was inside the hallway, so he walked up, and passed the threshold.

He stepped on a tile that sank slightly into the floor, but he didn't notice it.

The wall closed behind him, and he glanced backwards nervously.

"Dang…Now I'm trapped." Lloyd sighed.

With nothing left to do, he pressed on, and walked down a sloped hallway that led deep into the clouds.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pit ran into the throne room, just as he saw the door closing.

"Curses…We're too late." He muttered dispiritedly.

"Oh, hello!" Waluigi said, in a slightly confused voice. "Uh…Mind telling me why Lyon always screams like a girl, after I wake him up?"

"…" Pit was at a loss for words.

Just then, Ness, Spam, and Snurckle dashed into the room, breathing heavily.

"Did it work?" Ness asked hopefully.

"Yeah…But somebody got in here before us, and closed the door from the other side." Pit said.

"….Crap. The switch is destroyed in mine and Lyon's room." Waluigi said.

"Do ya think one of the bad guys got in?" Spam asked. "They are usually cheap enough to wait for the good guys to open it up, the sneak in."

"You're forgetting one detail…" Pit said. "It appears there were people in each room, so the man must have had them activate the switches…That means Crocodile in already in there!"

"Man, and it couldn't get any worse." Luigi sighed. He walked into the room, wearing really stretched clothes. "Look what that gay guy did to my duds!"

Waluigi laughed. "Now ya look like me, cousin!"

Luigi glared daggers at him, and Waluigi gulped nervously, and looked away.

"…Do any of you have any idea who could've got in?" Ness asked.

After a while, all of them said, "No…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lloyd continued walking down the hallway, and at the end, he could see a small speck of light.

As time passed, the speck got brighter and brighter, until he could distinguish a doorway.

He finally reached it, and he entered a room, about as big as the rooms under the statues, expect with lower ceilings. The room was square shaped, with rounded corners, and a pillar at each corner of the room to hold it up. It was fairly sandy, all over, and when he looked up, he could see a few grains of sand falling from the ceiling.

At the back wall, carved into it, there was an alcove, where the weapons were held up on metal hooks.

There was a spear, made of yellow metal, and the end was sharp and jagged like a lightning bolt. There was a wrist manacle similar to the one Pit wore, only the light rings around it were silver, and the manacle itself was a white metal. Next to it was a spell tome, written in the language of angels, and there was also a big hammer, made of the same bizarre metal as the spear, but the handle was decorated with a stunningly blue gem, that seemed to crackle with electricity.

Upon closed look, the spear had a gem just like the hammer, only it was right where the spearhead joined the shaft.

"Thank you for coming." A voice chuckled darkly.

"Hello, Crocodile." Lloyd said calmly.

"Eh?"

"You wanted somebody to come, and remove the weapons, so you could take them, right?" Lloyd asked without turning around.

"…"

"Trust me…" Lloyd said. He spun around, and drew a purple crystal claymore out of thin air. "…I'm not that stupid."

He held the sword in the air, and it split into a blue light, and a red light, which settled into his hands, and materialized into two swords.

One looked like it was made of blue ice, and the other was red, and looked like clear, boiling red glass, only smooth.

"Meet the Material Blade." Lloyd smiled.

"Ah…The Eternal sword…" Crocodile smiled satisfactorily. "You do know, that, if I beat you, the sword is mine? I can see I did not succeed to teach you your lesson at the stadium.

"Man, if only you knew my teacher." Lloyd laughed. "I'm so dang hard to teach!"

"Really, boy? Let's see." Crocodile said. "I shall try once again."

Lloyd made the first move, by running forwards and slashing with the fire sword. Nimble, despite his size, Croc dodged to the side and grabbed at Lloyd's throat.

Lloyd ducked, and Cut Croc's legs out from under him. Croc regrew his legs as they were cut off, and brought his claw down on Lloyd's neck. Lloyd rolled to the side, then jumped up with amazing agility, and lopped his claw off again. He continued up towards the ceiling, and kicked off it. He dived with his swords drawn like scissors, and burst into flames.

"Rising Phoenix!" Lloyd cried. He dashed through Croc like a hawk, but all that happened was an exceptionally large chunk of glass fell on the ground.

Croc yawned. "That was creative, but not creative enough. You need to be smart, not creative, boy."

"Stop calling me boy! It's Lloyd!" Lloyd shouted angrily.

Croc replied by swing his right fist, and slamming it into Lloyd's jaw. Lloyd flew back, and slammed into the pillar to the left of the weapons.

Croc charged again, and threw him directly at the weapons on the wall, effectively knocking them clean off.

"My job is done, boy. The weapons are removed, and now…I can grasp them." Croc said maliciously.

He walked over to the weapons, and stepped over Lloyd.

He ducked down and reached for the weapons, but was thrown back by a sudden burst of light emanating from the weapons themselves.

He flew into the wall, and he instantly burst into a pile of sand upon impact.

He quickly reformed, albeit with a livid expression.

"Ya forgot something." Lloyd said. "Baddies can't use the weapons, period."

Croc, livid at having been utterly thwarted, charged at Lloyd and punched viciously at him.

Lloyd avoided it just barely, and managed to hit Croc's arm just barely.

He wasn't expecting Croc to hiss in pain.

"…How did you figure out my weakness, Lloyd?" he asked as calmly as he could, but he was seething.

"…What? All I did was…" It finally dawned on him. "…Wipe sweat off on my sword… You must be weak against salt!" He said excitedly.

Croc couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity.

"No, No, NO!" Croc bellowed, clutching his sides. "It's WATER! Not salt! How stupid can you get?"

"Oh, really? It's water? Thanks!" Lloyd said.

"$$!" Croc cursed.

Lloyd spat on his sword, and went into a frenzy slashing at Croc, renewed by his excitement and joy at finally having gained the upper edge.

Crocodile quickly resummoned his claw, and caught Lloyd's swords.

Lloyd jerked free, and began moving his right arm at blinding speed.

"Sword rain!" He cried. Croc grunted as the blows landed, but he slid his claw off, only to reveal another claw beneath, smaller, but pocketed with holes, which a purple ooze dripped from.

Lloyd, purely on instinct, jumped back.

Croc smiled. "You want to see what this does?" He asked. He swung it at a pillar, and splotched a big pile of ooze on it.

The pillar quickly turned into liquid, and melted into a puddle on the ground.

"This venom melts whatever it touches. One touch, and you're dead."

Lloyd gulped, and wondered what to do next.

Croc made the decision for him, and swung his claw at him. Lloyd jumped back, and avoided the venom flying off the hook. He countered by slamming Croc with his beast attack, then hit him with a hurricane thrust.

Croc stumbled slightly, but then turned back into sand when Lloyd his him again.

"What!?!"

"Your blade's dry." Croc said. "I sucked the water off of it whenever you hit me."

Lloyd tried spitting on his sword again, but his mouth was dry from all of the battling, and from the dry atmosphere.

He was about to wipe more sweat off on his sword, but Croc summoned up a wave of sand, and buried him. He popped out, but to his dismay, he was dry.

"Now where's your precious water?" Croc said.

Desperate for something wet, he finally cut his belly a little bit and let the blood flow onto his sword.

He ignored the dreadful pain, and went to work slashing at Croc again. He jumped into the air, and began spinning like a buzz saw, but he was knocked out of the air by a swift punch, which was followed by a pillar of sand. Croc floated him for a bit, then dropped a couple of blocks from the ceiling and encased him in a mound of dirt.

Lloyd burst out of the perpetual tomb by focusing his energy, and causing a miniature explosion, then he rushed Croc one last time, determined to end it all.

Croc used a sandy form of Kratos' Grave spell, but Lloyd cut through it like it was butter, and had his swords ready to pierce his heart.

He stopped just before he could make the hit, and he looked down and found Croc holding him by his neck, up in the air.

"Goodbye. You were a good pastime, but fun cannot last forever. Farewell." Croc said.

Suddenly, Lloyd felt very thirsty. He felt his body drying up quickly, and he felt weaker and weaker by the second.

"_Eternal sword…Grant me strength…"_ Lloyd wished in his mind.

He drew both of his swords back, and focused all of the energy he had left.

"Falcon…CREST!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pit, and Dr Mario were in the throne room, waiting for whoever their ally was, when…

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The door behind the throne exploded with the force of a huge load of dynamite, and Croc could be seen, just for a second, before he blew through the ceiling.

Everybody ran out as fast as they could, just in time to see him falling over the horizon.

"He's going to have a rough time…No solid clouds over there." Pit commented cheerfully. "Only land below is the land of demons."

"Are you actually happy at the prospect of that man suffering eternal ?" Dr. Mario asked sorrowfully.

"He would have ended up their anyways, believe it or not." Pit sighed sadly.

"What an explosion….How da crap did that happen?" Spam asked in awe. "That put that one explosion ta shame!"

"It did." Ness said, equally amazed.

"Be glad Samus wasn't here to see it." Dr. Mario said.

"She would have been really happy, yes." Pit said.

They were alerted by a clang behind them. They quickly drew their weapons, only to see Lloyd there, with the weapons at his feet.

"Lloyd!?!?!?!!" Everybody screamed.

He was smiling, but his face was twisted with pain, and there was a hook sticking out of his chest.

"Croc left me a present, he did." He chuckled hoarsely. "I blew him up, but his claw flew off, and stuck in my chest. Dr. Mario, you better be one doctor, or I'm dead."

He collapsed.

Doctor Mario ran over as quickly as he could, and flipped him over.

He tried to examine the claw, but his rubber glove melted when he touched it.

"OUCH! Don't ANY of you touch that claw!" Dr. Mario ordered. He examined Lloyd a little bit more, then commented, "He seems to be severely dehydrated, too. We need to get back to the mansion, pronto. I don't have the right stuff to operate on him, and he won't last much longer. It's a surprise he's even alive."

"I can feel immense power emanating from his swords. Maybe that's what's keeping him alive." Ness suggested.

"Anybody say, Warpstars?" Luigi said. He whistled sharply, and the stars zoomed out from the clouds, and landed clumsily before them.

"When did you learn that?" Waluigi asked incredulously.

"Did anybody ever read the instruction manual?" Luigi asked.

Almost everybody nodded their heads no, and crawled onto their stars.

Dr. Mario strapped Lloyd onto a star, and then tied his own alongside Lloyd's, so that he could keep a watch on him.

Pit gathered up the weapons, and tied them to his own star.

"Do we have to leave, now?" Spam asked.

"We have to. In case you didn't notice, this entire city is empty. We're the only ones up here, and there's nothing else we can do. Besides, Lloyd may REALLY die if we don't hurry." Pit said.

"What about Cloud, and Kratos, and all of them?" Ness said.

"That's what I'm worried about…" Pit said. He quickly started up his star, and soared off towards the mansion.

Everybody but Lyon followed him.

"Bu-Bu- NEVER DIS THE INSTRUCTION MANUAL! I read it too…." Lyon mumbled, before activating his own star and taking off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well, what'd ya think of it? Did I do really good?**

**I had a hard time with Croc…I really don't know anything about him. Sorry if his battles stank.**

**Well, Lloyd's discovered his super attack, and he had his legendary weapons all along.**

**AND now the weapons are recovered, therefore concluding this arc.**

**Thank you for reading! Remember! Vote for the next world in a PM! PM! PM! PM! PM!**

**Absolutely necessary!**

**Anyways, thank you all for reading!**

**With that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**

**(Thank you all so much! Your reviews are all the best! I really appreciate them! Friendly Criticism is welcome, just be nice…pweese?)**

Sorry for the slow update. I been lazy. Sigh...I'll make sure to update more often, though!


	84. Landing in the Boonies

**Well…Guess what? Two votes, and I flipped a coin.**

**Looks like Next up is…**

**HYRULE!**

**I am in a Linky mood, anyways.**

**Do keep in mind…I will be mixing OoT Hyrule, and TP Hyrule together.**

**Basically, this place is now ridiculously huge, and just like the world: Very varied.**

**Well, anybody excited? if ya know anything about the weapons about to be obtained, and how they're going to be used, you peeps just might be a tad more excited. "Grins wickedly"**

**No, I'm not evil, I just have some killer battles planned way later in the story.**

**You'll see.**

**Well…He he he…I'm starting this chapter with a cut scene, then to the real thing.**

**Let's a go!**

**Oh, yes! Thank you, everybody, for reviewing! YAY!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Back at the mansion…**

The mansion was fairly quiet, with a few of the smashers seen lying about, in an attempt to rest for their next expedition, which was looming horror in the near future.

Mostly everybody watched as Crazy Hand slaved away, and cleaned up all of the messes Master Hand had promised him he would.

He was finally getting paid back in full for not informing everybody while Master hand was away recovering the map tome.

"Man, this is slave's work." Crazy mumbled as he dusted the fireplace in the huge living room on the second floor.

"Yes, it is." Master Hand agreed, sipping a nice, cool glass of lemonade. He snapped his fingers, and Crazy found himself wearing a maid's outfit.

"Yay! I always wanted to wear these clothes!" Crazy shouted joyfully.

Marth, who was still a little bit clammed up, couldn't help but crack a smile, while everybody else in the room roared with laughter.

"I never had the time or money to hire a maid." Master hand explained, taking another sip. "Crazy will do quite nicely…Besides, some of those witches charge too much."

"Greedy, grabby, gimme me money, go away and flush yourself.." Crazy sang to himself illogically.

Below, there was an explosion, and the mansion shock slightly.

"We better not be under attack again." Master hand said gravely. He shot up off his lawn chair, and bolted downstairs, with everybody following.

They reached the foyer, and the front door was blown down, with a red figure standing there.

"Knuckles, you better have an explanation for knocking my door down." Master Hand said sternly, yet relieved they weren't being invaded.

"I was knocking…but I think I hit it a little too hard…Besides, I'm angry at the moment." Knuckles said in a grumpy voice.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!"

"Oh, Fudgemuffins." Matt whimpered, before taking off as fast as he could, with Knuckles hot on his tail.

"Besides, I think you could use these." Knuckles said nonchalantly. He tossed a brown canvas bag at Master hand, and he caught it.

Knuckles chased Matt out onto the grounds, and now they tore across the wide land, kicking up a trail of dust. There was indistinct shouting that sounded uncannily like Matt pleading for his life, and Knuckles repeatedly saying no.

Amidst the noisy cheering talking, Master hand smiled inwardly at the chaos emeralds he clutched in his hand.

"We'll be needing these…definitely." Master hand said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In a fairly mountainous region of Hyrule, down in the south, their lay a small farming village, in the Ordona Province.

It was a quaint little town, with modest houses built near a small lake. The mountains surrounding the village were majestic, and brought a quiet sense of security to the valley.

The mountains were slightly misty, creating a slightly grey, yet comforting and soothing atmosphere.

Despite being quite a peaceful, soothing place, that didn't help anybody contain their shock and amazement when eight stars fell out of the sky.

The whole village was in a panic, and townspeople scattered everywhere, looking for cover.

The stars landed in a small spring, in the wooded outskirts of the village, pretty close to the actual location of Link's house.

After having moved out of Kokiri Forest when he was little, he had to live somewhere else, because he no longer belonged in the forest. Once he learned he was not a Kokiri, but in fact, a Hylian, he knew he couldn't return to live there.

He traveled a ways, and stumbled across Ordon village.

He was a forest boy, so being a farm boy couldn't be very different…right?

"_I hate Horse crap._" Link sighed, at smelling the familiar yet unwelcome fragrance. He picked himself up, and wrung his clothes as best as he could, without tearing them. After that, he helped Zelda to her feet, and then walked around to make sure everybody was there, and alright.

"Ok…Me, Zelda, Snake, Little me…"

"HEY! Don't call me that! I have an identity too! I'm not you!" Young Link pouted.

Link ignored his younger self's complaints, and wondered vaguely why he didn't have any memory of this happening before. Maybe they WERE separate beings.

"Stupid time paradoxes." Link mumbled, before continuing his roll check. "Dk, Sonic, and Wario, yeah, that's all of them." Link sighed in relief.

"Is anybody hurt?" Zelda asked concernedly.

"Ooo Ooo." Dk said. "Me fine."

"I've had worse falls than that, although I don't see how they could get much worse." Snake replied, dusting himself off.

"That was nothing." Sonic said.

"WHA HA HA! Nothing can hurt the great Wario!" Wario laughed.

For a moment, Link could have sworn Zelda had a mischievous look in her eyes. He shrugged it off as coincidence. Zelda being mischievous was as unlikely as the world blowing up that very instant.

"We'd better get going before the villagers come with pitchforks and torches." Link smiled. "They can be quite a bit reactive."

"We only just came from the stars, literally. I can see why." Snake scoffed.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" DK Suddenly screamed, with his big fat meaty arm pointed at a mob of villagers.

"Uh oh. See ya!" Sonic said. He shot off and left behind a blue blur, and everybody else followed as quickly as the could.

"Where to, first?" Zelda asked Link. "I barely know my own country, since I don't get out that often."

"Hmm…" Link thought for a second. "Let's go to Kakariko. Four of the weapons are there, and then we'll go to the Gerudo Desert, and after that, we'll get Nayru's Sapphire from Hyrule Castle."

"Pretty sound plan, surprisingly." Snake said, over the yelling of the villagers from behind. "I couldn't come up with a batter plan myself."

"Let me at them." Wario grumbled.

"No, they're Link's friends!" Y. Link said. "We just scared them, and need to give them some time to chill."

"You know…I just realized…" Link said.

"What?" Zelda asked."

"There were eight of us, right?" Link asked in an uncertain voice.

"What, you forget how to count?" Snake laughed cruelly.

"…Where's G&W?" Link asked.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Up ahead of where the smashers were running, a little black figure was stuck in a rope that helped hold up a bridge across a canyon.

Poor G&W…No matter how he struggled, he couldn't get loose, and the more he squirmed, the more the rope frayed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The smashers now ran across a big, green wooden bridge, which signified they were now out of Ordona village territory.

"There he is!" Y. Link called out.

He pointed to Mr. Game and Watch, who was stuck in a rope up near the top of the suspension lines on the bridge.

DK grunted, and quickly clambered up to the top to rescue the helpless little fellow.

By the time the rest of the team were on the other side, DK finally managed to pull the 2-d man free, only to rip the rope.

The bridge slacked a little bit, and lowered a tiny bit before creaking ominously.

"Hooooooooooooold OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Link screamed. He grabbed the ropes, and everybody else did, just as the bridge split in half, and everybody screamed as the bridge swung towards the face of the cliff, then slammed against it and knocked everybody nearly senseless.

When they finally recovered, the quickly scrambled up, and ran away as fast as they could.

They finally caught up to Sonic, who was relaxing on the mountain path.

"So…What'd I miss?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing." Link lied. "We're going to Kakariko."

"I guess I have to follow you, since I don't know my way around."

"Be careful that you don't get shot by hunters." Link warned.

"…Hmm." Sonic hummed before shooting off again.

"Well, to Kakariko!" Link declared.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I hope it was a good chapter. I tried to make it funny.**

**The rest of the chapters will be longer, I promise.**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**And with that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**

**(Thankies for all of the reviews!)**

**Oh yeah, one minor, subtle note...**

UPDATE, PEOPLES! THAT MEANS YOU, NINTENDOGEEK01, KBXSHADOW, CALDERIOUS! Your stories are awesome, but it's been forever! (Ahem...not quite in NG's case..)

I'm not mad...i just wanna read awesome stories and reveiw!


	85. Kakariko: Village of Volcanos and Graves

**First, I owe everybody an apology. I've been a lazy person, but I've been enjoying it. I've been playing games, doing a touch of housework, but mostly, I recently discovered a that I had a program similar to Flash, and I've been making cartoons. **

**I have two under way, Kirby battling a robot I made up, and Luigi getting harassed by ghosts, also ones I made up. The robot and the ghosts will be featured in the game I plan on making, with the help of a few select people I've chosen. **

**I'm just practicing, but I think I've already gotten the hang of the program, so that's all swell. If this works out the way I want, I should be able to do all of the graphics with this program I speak of. And that makes me happy! **

**Well, things have been really slow around FF lately. Some of you reader peoples haven't been updating that often… **

**So, that means I'm gonna update as fast as I can. Does that please ye lazy peoples? At least you'll have something to do…and I'm not trying to be mean, so I apologize if I have accidentally hurt any feelings. **

**Well, anyhoo, next chappy! **

**I'm going to try to make these chapters to the best of my ability! This chappy shall feature two dungeons, one from Ocarina of Time, and one from Twilight Princess. **

**This should be fun, so enjoy! **

**Let's roll! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

After three tiring days of running under the bright, summer Hylian sun, three nights of sleeping in uncomfortably, and other random stuff including an episode with a crazy merchant, the smashers finally managed to arrive at Kakariko Village.

Kakariko village, located in the far southeast, rested by the foot of Death Mountain.

The red dirt, coupled with the weathered wooden buildings, made it look like it was fresh out of a western. The village was built along two sides of a path, with either side built up against either a cliff below Death Mt, or a big mesa that had a hot spring in it.

"…Whew, I'm tired." Wario grunted.

"And stinky." Zelda commented with a crinkled nose. "Go jump in a spring or something. There's plenty around."

"I might just do that." Wario said. He waddled off.

"….I'm at a dilemma." Link said. "He stinks, but if he goes to a spring, he'd foul it up. Do we make it THEIR problem, or do we keep it?"

"I don't care. We came for the weapons, so let's _get them_." Snake said in an annoyed tone. "We've wasted enough time as it is."

"We have." Y. Link piped up. "We coulda been in the Gerudo Desert by now, if we hurried…"

"Shut up, little me." Link said as kindly as he could.

"THBBBT!" Y. Link gave Link the raspberries, then walked off to find a shop.

"I'll help you shop." Zelda said, chasing after Y. Link.

"…Ok, Snake." Link began. "I know the shadow temple's located in the graveyard, so I'll need some help looking around. You game?"

"…Duh, what do you think?"

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes. This way." Link said, leading Snake towards the graveyard.

"Oh, yeah, Dk, G&W, and Sonic? Go ahead and shop around for anything you might want or need." Link said, before walking away.

"I'll be around, taking a cat nap if you need me." Sonic said. He promptly jumped up on top of a building, and lay in the sun with his eyes closed.

"…Beep beep beep." G&W explained to DK.

"O O, me no no understand you." DK said before walking off an mumbling something about bananas

"Beep…" G&W sighed dejectedly. He walked away, and found a good place to sit and rest.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a while, everybody rejoined in the graveyard.

Y. Link and Zelda had a few bottles of red potion, and a couple of other items, including refills for Link's and Y. Link's quivers. They bought Snake a set of bombs, which he gladly accepted with a gleam in his eye.

Wario looked fairly clean, and didn't smell any so everybody assumed he was clean.

Everybody else looked ready as well.

"Ok, the plan is, we'll split up into two teams." Link decided. "One team will climb Death Mountain, and enter the mines up there where the solar flare, magnet gloves, and metal cap are located. The other team will go into the shadow temple, and recover that Gleipnir spell."

"I'm going to the volcano! The wusses can go play in the dark, while I take a bath in the lava!" Wario said.

"BEEP!" G&W yelled at Wario. "BEEEP BEEP BEEEEEP!" He pointed at Wario, then at the volcano.

"I'll come along. I have a feeling I might come in handy." Sonic said seriously, for once.

"Ok, I'm leading the Volcano team, so Zelda, I entrust you with the responsibility of coming back alive, with that book." Link said. "And that goes for everybody else as well. Come back alive: You're no good to the cause if you are dead. We'll meet back in the inn, and from there, we'll go to the Gerudo Desert."

Everybody exchanged a few goodbyes, then split to go on their way.

In the back of the graveyard, up on a piece of higher ground, carved in the Cliffside, there was a huge stone door, shaped like half of a circle, with the flat side lying on the ground.

Zelda stood before it, and pulled out an ocarina, more specifically, the Ocarina of Time.

She played a lullaby, and the Royal Family crest on the door glowed, and the door retracted into the Cliffside.

Zelda strode in, with Y. Link, DK, and Snake on her heels.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link, on the other hand, exited the graveyard with G&W, Sonic, and Wario following him. He led them through the village, and out on the other side, walked off onto another path that ascended the mountain.

After a really tiring walk, and with the help of a few Gorons, the smashers made it as close to the top as they could. They entered a cave, which officially started their expedition.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zelda, and her partners strolled down the dark, wet, and clammy hallway, and slowly descended into the depths of the cliffs around Kakariko.

The walls were made of a dull, grey bricks, and were damp with slime and other atrocities that would give the common person nightmares.

After walking for about a minute down a sloped passageway, the four spelunkers found themselves in a rectangular room.

The floor was in a square shape, and at the other end of the room, to the left, was a big, bottomless chasm. In the middle of the floor, was a statue of a monstrous bird, atop a pedestal.

Around the walls of the room, placed about a yard apart, were metal panels with demonic, leering faces looking forwards, since the first day of the temple's existence.

Snake was the first to walk into the room, but he quickly stopped in his tracks and choked on the air.

"It smells like death in here." He grunted as he wiped tears from his aggravated eyes.

"Beep." G&W sighed.

"It'll be alright." Y. Link said as he patted the 2-d figure on the back.

Zelda carefully looked around the room, for a clue as to what to do next.

She saw a portcullis, and a doorway stuck on the wall above the chasm, but the room lacked any levers with which to open the gate.

"Y. Link?" She asked.

"Yah?"

"Do you still have the lens of truth?" Zelda asked. "…If so, may I have it for a moment? I recall Link saying that he had to use the eyeglass to get through this temple."

"Ok, I wouldn't know, because I haven't been here before." Y. Link replied carelessly as he reached into his bottomless pockets and tossed the lens to Zelda.

"Thank you." Zelda said kindly, before turning and examining the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Man, is it hot in here!" Wario moaned. He fanned himself with his great fat hands, and he was sweating bullets.

"Don't you ever stop complaining about how hot it is?" Sonic snapped, clearly annoyed.

"That's enough, guys!" Link called over his shoulder.

"Ooo Ooo!" Dk mumbled. He tapped Link on the shoulder, but just a little too hard.

Link yelped, then smashed down on the ground from the force of the blow.

"Deja…Vu…" Link groaned.

"OOO!" DK grunted louder.

Link picked himself up, and looked where DK was pointing.

"INCOMING!" Link shouted. He and DK threw themselves to the left, and Sonic and Wario dodged to the right.

A Goron came rolling down the path, like an unstoppable boulder. The Goron crashed into a wall, and caused a few rocks to break loose and bury him. He quickly jumped up, and sent the rocks flying, and ran towards Link with his arms stretched out wide.

"Brother Link is back!" He called out.

"Run for your lives." Link muttered quietly, before running up the path screaming like it was the end of the world. Sonic, Wario, and Dk followed as well as they could, dodging the occasional Goron that tried to hug them.

"C'mon, Link!" One of the Gorons called out. He was especially big, and he wore a blue loin cloth. His hair was shaped slightly like a Mohawk. He rolled down the path towards link, too fast for him to avoid.

He put his iron boots on faster than the blink of an eye, and caught the Goron rolling at him, head on.

Then he threw him over his back, over the heads of the other smashers, and into the mob behind him.

"Aren't you going a little overboard?" Sonic asked Link.

"Nah, they'll be fine. They're nearly indestructible." Link assured him.

They ran as fast as they could, and entered the mines, which were nearby.

"Uh…Should we have told him the mines are infested with Dodongos?" The Goron chief, the one wearing the blue clothes, asked his friends.

"….Nah, he can handle 'em." one said.

"…Still, that was rather a surprise. What's he doing back up here, anyways?" He asked.

A skinny, old goron with really dark skin walked up.

"He is with his friends, and he wished to recover that which is sealed inside the crater." He said in a mystic, wise voice.

"You think he could use some help?" The chief asked.

"Horror awaits him in there, and there is nothing we can do, but hope that he prevails." The goron said. "The universe as we know it depends on his success, and that of his friends."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zelda only needed to take a second to look through the lens to see what they needed to do.

"There." She said as she pointed at one of the six skull torches arranges in a circle around the bird statue.

"…What?" Everybody asked simultaneously, expect for G&W, who beeped.

"That torch, it's the only one that's really lit. I suppose…Yes, help me look around the statue." She said.

She walked over to the statue. Snake turned to the other two for approval, and they shrugged.

He walked over, and began examining the statue.

After a little bit, he said, "All I see is this one section like a small wall sticking out of this side."

"…" Without saying anything, Zelda walked over, carefully placed her shoulder against it, and pushed. It budged slightly, but pushed her back. She panted from the exertion, then pushed again. It budged a little further, but pushed her all the way back to where it was.

"I'm…Not…strong enough." She gasped.

"You don't get out that often, do you?" Snake laughed gruffly. "Here, let be do it."

Zelda obliged, and moved out of the way.

Snake cracked his fingers, then braced himself against it, and heaved with all of his might. It gave way, but the sweat began pouring down his body. He had it about a third of the way to the real lit torch, before he yelled out for all he was worth.

"Help! This thing'll crush me if I don't get some help now!" He shouted.

Zelda, Y. Link, and G&W ran up, and got next to him and pushed as hard as they could.

Thye slowly pointed the statue at the torch, but it got harder and harder to push, the farther they pushed it from it's old position.

"One…Two…HEAVE!" Snake chanted.

They gave the statue one last push. It went to the torch, then past it.

Before anybody could register that they had just failed, the circular ringed tiles around the statue plunged into a hole below, and left them clinging to the wall segment for dear life.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Link, and his partners finally stopped running, and took the time to examine their surroundings, they found out that they had long lost their pursuers, but were, more importantly…

"Uh…Do any of you guys know where we are?" Link asked uncertainly.

"I thought you would know!" Sonic replied.

They both looked at Wario, who was prospecting in his nose.

"…Uh…What?" He asked innocently as he pulled his finger out and hid his hand behind his back.

They looked away from him, and at DK.

DK was confused. "Ooo oo?"

"We're lost." Link and Sonic sighed helplessly at the same time.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a frantic minute of leg kicking, a climatic battle, and the ensuing chaos, the room lay in disorder and destruction.

"What a fight." Snake replied. He staggered dizzily toward a broken piece of rubble, and sat down to mop his forehead with a cloth.

"You said it. I never expected the statue to come to life and attack us." Y. Link agreed. He sat down, and pulled out a bottle of milk be bought, and began to sip it slowly.

"I hate statues right now." Zelda said passionately. "If I see another one…I'll…" She stopped talking, and made a very violent strangle gesture with her hands.

Mr. G&W promptly beeped in shock, and cowered behind Snake.

"At least it opened the gate." Snake said in an attempt to calm the tense atmosphere.

"Yeah, but how do we get across?" Zelda asked.

"…Good point." Snake said. He tried relaxing, but looking at the messy room did nothing to qualm his nerves. He looked at the gate, then at Zelda, then at the gate again before it clicked.

"Uh….Snake? Why are you grinning like that?" Zelda asked uncertainly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The four heroes had been walking awhile now, traveling through a few random corridors, and they had a few battles.

"This is boring." Sonic said. He was lying across DK's big and rather flat back. DK didn't mind, seeing as how Sonic was so light.

"This place is annoying." Wario said. "Who'd hide weapons here? Somebody outta their plumb mind, that's who! I wish I could just bash a few stupid walls, and get there!"

"Ranting isn't going to do anything, Wario." Link said as calmly as he could, but he was getting really ticked off.

He had just walked out of the hallway, and into a really large, open room, when an arrow shot out from nowhere, and thudded right in the wall where his face was a second ago.

Link's sword was already drawn, and his shield firmly grasped in his other hand.

His eyes scanned the large room, which was actually just a part of the larger cave that was in the crater. The room was huge, taking up about as mush space as a wide and tall bulding. It was full of metal machines that were built into the walls, metal gangplanks for getting around, and things that looked like the steel frame of a building, but were just there for miners to work.

For just barely a second, Link caught a glimpse of a small green figure peeping out from behind a box, and drawing back a bow.

Link raised his shield, and blocked the arrow.

"Moblins, lotsa them!" Link yelled.

The whole room exploded into action as small green moblins jumped out of their hiding places, and drew bows. A few of them were armed with swords and maces, so they rushed forwards to swamp the heroes.

"This it?" Sonic asked.

"I pity the fools. Odds 1 against 50? I feel sorry for them!" Wario said as he pumped his fist into his open palm.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zelda screamed as she flew through the air.

She flew over the rubble, over the chasm, and through the gate before landing nicely on a slimy ramp that dived even deeper into the temple.

"…Whoah, Mister, you should play Football!" Y. Link said, awestruck.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" G&W yelled.

"Don't preach to me how I should treat women. I'll do as I please." Snake said. He grabbed G&W, and threw him like a shuriken. He shot through the gate, and started sliding on his way down towards Zelda.

Snake grabbed Y. Link, and to his joy, threw him through too.

"Wheeeeeeeee!!!!" Y. Link shouted gleefully before disappearing down the slide.

Snake gathered up his strength, then took the edge at a run, and jumped over the gap into the gate, where the slide was right in front of him.

He slipped upon landing, and rode the slide on his face.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link rushed forwards, while swatting arrows out of the air like flies. Wario ran behind him, and elbow barged straight into his back, and sent him flying like a catapult into a mob of Moblins that were hanging out in a hard to reach place.

Sonic avoided the arrows by zigzagging, and he approached the one of the walls, and ran clean up it and took a row of moblins on a platform by surprise. He kicked off of the wall, and flew over the platform while spinning like a top. He kicked each one in the head, and sent them plummeting to the water below.

DK ran up behind Wario, and while Wario was running across, Dk grabbed the plank he was walking on, and heaved it into the air. While Wario was screaming and flailing in the air, Dk hit him with the board, much like in baseball, and sent him flying into yet another group of moblin archers. He calmly put the board down, then got straight to business with the feeble villains in front of him.

He thumped his chest, gave a great bestial roar, and tackled them in a murderous frenzy. He planted haymakers right and left, served Knuckle sandwiches, and pounded them into the ground like he was sowing a field.

Link couldn't help but laugh at the small time villains as he flew towards them like a huge missile. He flew right into them like a big bowling ball, and the collision created a sound like a bowling ball crashing into bowling pins. He jumped up, and jumped right into the fray, taking care of his stunned foes faster than they could blink and say "Jack Squat"

Wario flew into another group of enemies, and went right through them like a cannon ball. He collided into the great steel structure, and knocked it completely down. All of the moblins on it screamed as they fell into the water.

Sonic flew over the ledge, and landed on one of the support beams of the steel structure, as it began to fall. He ran up it like a ramp, then flew off the other side and onto the other wall. As he was running, he noticed a big magnetic crane, like one of the ones you might see in a junkyard.

"Heh…" Sonic laughed at his evil little plan.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The first thing Snake was concerned about, was, he was getting faster and faster, and there was no telling how he was going to be stopped.

He was answered, when the slope evened out, and he met his answer head on.

THWACK!

There was a cacophony of beeping, and high laughter, both of a young woman, and a small child.

"Oh…I tink I broke by dose…" Snake mumbled, as he peeled himself off of the wall. He stood up painfully, and pushed his nose cartilage back in place.

"Face planter!" Y. Link howled with laughter.

"He he…" Zelda couldn't help giggling. "Here, I'll heal you." She offered.

"Naw, I've experienced worse." Snake insisted stubbornly. "Don't bother wasting your time wit by dose."

"It's your problem, then." Zelda said as kindly as she could. "If you change your mind, let me know."

"Trust me, I won't change by mind." Snake muttered.

"Beep beep." Mr. G&W said while making crazy gestures.

"Sorry, kiddo, I still can't understand you." Snake said before walking off and following Zelda deeper into the temple.

"Beep!" Mr. G&W yelled dramatically.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Within seconds, Sonic had found the control panel for the magnet crane.

He cackled gleefully, and tackled the controls.

-------------------------------

Unbeknownst to the moblin archers under the crane, Sonic had just turned the crane on.

With a pig line squeal, they flew up into the air, and plastered the bottom of the magnetic panel. Link heard the squeal,. but decided it was more important to finish the task at hand. He finished off all of the moblins nearby with a spin attack, then took down a few moblin meleers with a well aimed jump attack, the turned around and looked at the screaming hoard of villains stuck to the crane.

"Nice work, Sonic!" Link called out thankfully to the hedgehog at the controls. Sonic chuckled in his usual manner, then snapped a sharp salute. Link returned the salute, then pulled out his bow and arrow, then placed a bomb on the end of the arrow.

He took careful aim, then fired the ranged explosive at the group of villains stuck to the bottom of the crane. The crane swung from the force of the explosion, and scattered Moblin ashes everywhere as it swung. It swung around, and smashed into a nearby rock wall, and took out another battalion of Moblin archers.

-----------------------------

Down below, Wario was surrounded. He had just climbed out of the water, when he felt spears poking him from all sides.

"Oh…Man…I gotta let it go!!" Wario yelled. He farted a huge fart, that burnt the moblins black. They fell over, and twitched spasmodically, just having had all of their nerves fried by the load of stink.

"That felt good." Wario moaned with pleasure.

-----------------------------------------------------

Dk ran along the plank, pushing moblins out of his way ferociously. He tried calling out to Wario, and warn him about the archers, but he decided it was useless. He grabbed another board, and smashed moblins until they were piles of putty.

The fight went on like this for a few minutes, with the result being the whole place was destroyed, and it was strewn with destroyed moblins.

The Gorons weren't going to be happy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The graveyard team descended a few more ramps, which were much more shorter than the previous one, and not nearly as slippery.

They encountered a few spiders that dropped out of the ceiling, but those were quickly disposed of.

They finally entered a huge bottomless cavern that contained a few extremely dangerous paths. Guillotines lay about, cutting across the paths, and as if that weren't dangerous enough, flaming skulls flew across them whenever they pleased.

"This is a fine thing." Zelda replied in an annoyed tone. She created a blue sphere of energy, and launched a few blue ice crystals at the skulls, which promptly froze over and fell into the depths.

They ran across the path, dodging skulls, and guillotines that fell from above when they got close. They jumped across a gap, and landed on the other side of the cave, only to be greeted by a group of three skull warriors.

"I'm getting REALLY ANNOYED!" Snake bellowed angrily. He zipped behind the skulls with blinding speed, and drew a small, lethal pistol. He shot one right in the neck bone, and separated the head from one body. Mr. G&W ran in, and pulled out his hammer and smashed the skull before it could hop away.

Y. Link and Zelda engaged separate skull warriors.

Y. Link jumped at the one on the right, and brought his short sword down in a vertical slash. The skeleton blocked with his shield, and then lunged forwards with his sword in a thrust. Y. Link knocked it aside, blocked a shield bash with his own, and then once again knocked blocked a horizontal slash with a vertical one. The blades caught, and it became a standstill.

Zelda focused her magic energy into her right palm, envisioned a roaring fire, then she swatted the air and sent out a ball of focused magic. It swiftly soared over to the skeleton, and then exploded inside its skull. It staggered, but kept its balance, and jumped at her blindly. She sidestepped the clumsy lunge, and stuck out her foot. It tripped, and flew right over the edge, where it smashed to pieces on the cliff below.

Y. Link was still in a blade lock with the skeleton, but he surprised it by giving up and jumping to the side. It lost its balance and staggered forwards, and he jumped behind it and slashed it to pieces with an aerial spin attack.

"That was a waste of time, as far as I'm concerned." Snake mumbled. He clutched his pistol, and threw it back in the holster in his belt.

"Cheer up, mister! Surely you're not that really grouchy!" Y. Link said.

"Yeah, I AM grouchy." Snake said.

"Beep."

"I think he's cuckoo too." Y. Link agreed.

"_How can he understand him?_" Snake sighed hopelessly in his mind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Liiiiiiiiiiiink?" Sonic moaned.

"Yeah?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"…Are we there yet?"

"…No."

"…Are we there now?"

"No."

"…How about now?"

"No!"

"…N-"

"NO!" Link bellowed.

"Oooo Oooo!"

"What now!?!" Link asked.

"OOO!" DK pointed.

In front of them was a huge door, with a big lock made out of orange-gold metal.

"Uh…That was quick?" Link said.

"Finally!" Wario yelled triumphantly. He ran at the door full speed, smashed through the lock, and continued on through the door itself.

"So much for finding the fool key." Link said in a relieved tone.

"…DK can't fit." Sonic pointed out.

Dk stood by the hole, and, indeed, he couldn't fit through.

"Well, that sucks." Link said.

Just as he said that, DK stepped back, wound up his fist, and punched the doors clean off of their hinges.

"….Whoah." Link and Sonic gasped in surprise.

"Oo OOO!" DK grunted. He struck a macho pose, and walked in.

"Well, at least we're almost finished now." Link said.

"Let's get this over with." Sonic said. He punched his fist into his palm, then dashed in with Link on his heels.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a load of boring zombie butt kicking, jumping over invisible platforms, encountering spider-like hands, blowing over statues, and a sinking ghost ship, everybody finally managed to get to the final room.

Upon entering, the room was dark. It was circular, with it's diameter being a small ten feet.

"Hey, look." Zelda pointed. Across the room, on the other side, was a small alcove, where there was a stand, and on top of it, a black tome engraved with silver runes.

"Gleipnir." Everybody echoed.

"MINE!" Y. Link shouted suddenly. He ran at it as fast as he could, but halfway, there was a gasp, a smack, and screaming, along with a very sudden disappearance of the boy.

"Oh well, let's go home." Snake said. He was quickly stopped by Zelda.

While the two grown ups were fussing, Mr. G&W walked along the walls, and avoided the hole in the floor. It looked like a well, but he had a feeling there was a huge room beneath them. He grabbed the book, beeped loudly, and jumped down the hole.

"Oh, look!" Snake said. "The flat guy jumped too. Tell me, are ALL OF YOU SUICIDAL!?!?!" Snake roared.

"We have a duty, moron, and so do you." Zelda said.

It happened too quick. She rammed her knee into his crotch and made him double over, then she grabbed his sides and pushed him forwards with all of her might.

He tumbled into the hole, yelling.

She jumped in after him, and used some magic to slow her descent.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link, Sonic, Wario, and Dk found themselves in a rather large room, which happened to be circular, and it had six pillars holding up a part of the ceiling, which was lower than the rest.

The thing that caught their eye, though, was a big, hulking shadow standing in the middle of the room, chained to the pillars.

"Oooh…Snap." Link hissed.

The beast was about the size of five grizzly bears, and was easily twice as tall as one. It was wreathed in orange flames, which contrasted greatly with its charcoal black body.

When Link spoke, its one eye snapped open, and bathed them in livid orange light.

"Link, what do we do!?!" Sonic asked confusedly.

"…Run!" Was the only response he got. Link dived behind a pillar as the flames on the beast's body grew in intensity, and blasted the room with sweltering heat.

The other three dived behind pillars too.

The beast roared, and slowly, it jerked each of its chains out. Each chain that broke loose shook the room, and showered everybody in rubble.

When it broke all of the chains, it stomped forwards, and bellowed like a train before unleashing a blast of heat that made the air literally explode.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The room the explorers landed in was huge.

When Zelda landed on the platform, it rocked like it was sitting on a liquid.

She looked over the edge, and to her horror, found that the platform was floating on a sea of putrid acid, or something along those lines. The room stank of death, and she found it hard to breath normally.

She bent over and coughed violently in an attempt to get the foul air out of her lungs, but it was a lost cause.

She jumped in surprise when G&W jumped out of a small slit in the bouncy floor, and triumphantly held the book above his head.

"Uh…Where are Link and Snake?" Zelda asked warily.

G&W cocked his head, rubbed his chin, then beeped.

"That's odd. We should have seen them by now." Zelda replied, slightly disturbed.

"Eh…WE COULD USE A LITTLE HELP!" Y. Link yelled. He and Snake were on the side of the platform, grasping the edge with all of their might.

Zelda yelped in surprise, then dashed over and helped Y. Link up, who then helped her get Snake up.

"You know, I still hurt. Was that necessary?" Snake wheezed.

"What happened?" Y. Link asked.

"Never mind." Zelda said forcefully.

"BEEEP!" G&W screamed.

Before Zelda, Y. Link, and Snake could react, the platform trembled with a mighty blow, and it made a drum sound. Everybody was thrown off of their feet from the shock waves, and they fell flat.

The pace of the beating quickened, and kept them off their balance.

Y. Link managed to get a look at the perpetrator, just as it appeared.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GHOST!" Y. Link screamed.

He pointed at the demon, quaking like he was having a sugar overload.

Everybody looked, and managed to get a glimpse of a huge, green skinned monster before it vanished utterly.

Its main body looked like an upside down human torso, only a little slimmer when it came to proportions. There were no arms, or anything past where the waist would be, and where the neck should have been, was a huge red eye, surrounded by petal like flaps of green skin flecked with blotches of sickly purple spots. The hands were disconnected, and were roughly the size of Master hand and Crazy hand, and the hands were both the same sickly green and purple colors as the body, like something that had begun rotting a long time ago, and had stayed like that since.

"Where'd it go!?!" Snake demanded. Another shockwave blew him over, and he landed on his nose again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link, and the others managed to miss the worst of the massive heat blast, but they still felt slightly crispy.

"I hate this guy already." Sonic said.

"Of course you do. It's normal." Link said.

Link dived out, and drew his bow almost instantly.

The Cyclops caught sight of him, but that was the last thing it saw before an arrow embedded in its cornea.

It bellowed like a bull, while sending out another blast of heat. Link avoided it for the most part, by hiding behind his shield, but he still felt terrible.

"It's stronger than last time, blast it all." Link moaned in abject agony. He tried drawing his sword, but he howled when he grabbed it, and it clattered on the floor.

"Ok, that's it. Pull no punches, guys!" Link called out.

"What do we do!?!?!" Sonic demanded a second time, more forcefully than the first.

"Grab the chains, and take the big boy down!" Link said.

He rushed at the stumbling demon again, and seized one of its chains. While he was pulling, he equipped his iron boots, which stuck to the floor.

"It's magnetic in here, so be careful!" Link said. He pulled even harder, and the beast stupidly resisted him and pulled the other way.

Wario, DK, and Sonic ran, and grabbed the other chains, and heaved as hard as they could.

The beast roared, and fell over on its back. Sonic ran out of the way before he got smashed.

The beast tried to release a lethal blast of fire, but it was finished in one quick stroke.

Link grabbed his sword again, ignored the blistering metal, and flipped into the air. He dove downwards, and drove the blade into the Cyclops' eye, all the way up to the hilt.

It went limp, and, quite suddenly, exploded into dark fragments.

Link fell to the ground, and dropped his sword upon landing.

"It was stronger, but just plain not strong enough." Link smiled ruefully.

The darkness suddenly froze in the air, and then suddenly gathered into a ball of antimatter in the middle of the room. It blasted off a wave of energy, which knocked everybody off of their feet.

The energy formed into the shape of a mask, then it flashed white, twice.

There was another energy explosion, and three weapons materialized and bonked Link on the head, knocking him out.

"Liiiiink!?!?! Liiiiiiiiiiink………"

Then he blacked out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y. Link managed to stay on his feet, as he was very nimble and sure footed.

He whipped out his lens of truth, while Snake struggled to pull out an x-ray visor device.

Y. Link aimed at one of the hands, and shot it right in the middle, where the nerves were.

The demon made a weird, echoing blubbering noise when it got hit, and the hand went plain limp. Snake pulled out his pistol, but another tremor made him miss, and hit the demon's body. It had completely no affect.

Zelda helped G&W up, who was having a hard time staying up.

"Beep beep!" G&W yelled.

"Here, ride on me." Zelda said. G&W happily obliged, and hopped on her back. She took the tome from him, and began reading it as fast as she could to cast the spell.

"….DANG! I can't read this infernal language! I don't understand it!" She exclaimed. She was surprised when her empty Triforce symbol on her left hand flashed.

"I….still am connected with it." She said in awe.

She tackled the text again, and read it out loud, chanting in a haunting and foreboding voice.

-----------------------------

Y. Link dived to the side as the left hand swooped over head, in an attempt to grab him. He notched a few arrows, and buried them deep in the back of the hand. It turned blue, and the ghost blubbered in pain again.

The hands moved around the stage, and Y. Link was caught off guard. Both of the hands rushed him, and went past him, and missed.

The body smashed into him, and sent him flying backwards over the edge of the platform. Snake dived, and caught him, just before he plummeted over the edge to his death.

"You owe me, kid." He grunted with exertion.

"…Thank you." Y. Link said.

Snake heaved, and threw him back onto the platform.

While he flew a short distance, he notched two arrows at an angle, and released them. The air sang as the projectiles embedded in the hands, and stunned them. The beast rushed Y. Link again, but he hadn't landed yet. He was about to get hit, when, there was a loud bang, ghostly wailing, and the thing dropped on the drum right in front of him. Y. Link howled in terror, and scooted backwards. Snake drew a dagger, dashed forwards, and vigorously began to carve up the red glowing orb that was the demon's eye.

Y. Link quickly regained his composure, and drew his sword and also slashed. The demon moaned at each hit. It was suddenly enveloped in a purple worm hole, and the air blackened, and a purple fog rolled in.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" G&W screamed.

Snake understood that time. He grabbed Link around the waist, and ran away for all he was worth.

The sky exploded, and purple meteors wreathed in ghostly purple energy bombarded the demon, each with a deafening explosion of dark fire, and eerie wailing.

Then a really huge meteor came forth, and exploded like a massive bomb when it hit the wormhole. The explosion created a shockwave that blew the smashers off of their feet, and obliterated the eye of the demon.

It wailed despairingly, and while it shook its body, it pounded the drum furiously. It slowed down after a little bit, then stopped altogether, and crashed onto the platform. It melted into a grey, hazy ooze, and quickly evaporated.

"………..Wow." Was all Y. Link could say.

"We are finished here, now." Zelda said, relieved.

"Thank heaven!" Snake yelled happily. "…Uh…How do we get out?" He asked innocently.

Zelda sharply jabbed her right hand at the middle of the drum, and sent out a spike of energy. It created a blue portal, and lit up the room slightly.

G&W beeped happily, then trotted over and vanished with a flash of light.

"Cool!" Y. Link shouted. He jumped in it, and before disappearing, shouted, "I love portals!"

"The kid's insane. How do I know you didn't just vaporize them?" Snake asked stubbornly.

"Like this." Zelda wrapped her fist up, and socked him right in the face. While he was stunned, not to mention very flabbergasted, Zelda grabbed his arm, and ran at the portal at full speed.

Snake yelled like an idiot as he, Zelda, and the portal vanished with bright flash, and a crack.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well, what did ya think? Was it good, at least? I tried… **

**I'll try to update soon, so that means, at the soonest, in a day or two. I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see ya next time! **

**And with that said, Adieu, and Review! (If you feel like it.) **

**-Shining Riku- **


	86. Arbiter's Grounds and the Challenge

**Thank you all for the reviews! I reallyreally appreciate them lots! **

**I have to admit, I'm really in the mood to start updating fast again. It might be awhile before I'm at full speed again, but I guarantee you won't have to wait a month, like last time. **

**Anyways, I'm glad everybody liked the last chapter so much! I really can't resist sticking funny stuff in, so forgive me if some situations aren't as serious as they should be. **

**Today, our heroes will mess around in the vast, and extremely dangerous ** **Gerudo** **Desert**

**Link must tackle the ** **Cave**** of ** **Ordeals****, ALONE, while everybody else explores the Arbiter's Grounds, an ancient prison ground, for the Twilight Mirror. **

**After that, Link gets to enjoy a nice trip alone, across the desert, and into the Twilight Mirror, where he'll gain the last boost of power he needs for his Master Sword. **

**Think Link can take the strain, and can the other smashers survive the ancient death trap? Let's find out! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

"Hnngh….Oooh….Ugh…"

"Zelda, what happened, again?" Link asked warily.

"Don't ask again, or you shall surely meet the same fate." Zelda said.

"Gulp.." Link adjusted his shirt collar nervously, and said, "Is it just me, or is it a little hot?"

"It's summer, duh." Y. Link said, oblivious to the situation behind him.

The smashers, after another three days, crossed the whole of Hyrule in a hurry, and were nearing Lake Hylia, the closest location to the Gerudo Desert. The sun was unbearable, but the inhabitants of Lake Hylia had a nice, cool lake full of monster fish and squids to swim in. There was no such thing in the desert.

Snake was currently draped over Link's horse, Epona, like a towel drying in the sun. Due to his absurd amount of injuries, "**Zelda I twear, I don't need by dose fized!**" and large amount of stubbornness, he still hadn't healed, and his nose slowly swelled up like a cherry tomato. Not like Zelda would have healed him, anyways.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally made it to the desert, by getting shot out of a cannon an old man made. He dressed like a clown, and like all clowns, was nightmare inducing. Poor guy.

Also, horses don't fly well.

----------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP!"

"OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCH!!!!!!!!"

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTHHHHHHHH!!!"

"NOW THIS IS WHAT I CALL FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIGH!"

Thunk x 9.

Everybody's legs stuck out of the sand, and half of a horse stuck out of the sand as well.

The horse wouldn't stop screaming, so Snake got up as quickly as he could, and…

BLAM!

….Silence.

"Snake! You shot my horse!" Link screamed.

"So? You can always get another one."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link sobbed and bawled like a baby as he walked, and Zelda walked alongside him, and found yet another reason to hate Snake. Snake? He didn't care. Lots of people hated him.

That's just what happens when you get used to blowing stuff up. It doesn't mean that much to you anymore.

The team kept walking until the reached a large crevasse that split across the desert. By that point in time, Link had regained enough of his composure to be able to think rationally.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I have to do this next part, alone." Link said.

"Where ya goin?" Y. Link asked.

"I'm going there, little me.' link said, pointing at what looked like ruins over in the southwestern part of the desert.

"The cave of ordeals." Zelda said, in a slightly worried voice. "Link, are you sure you have to go alone?'

"Only way." Link sighed. "So long. I'll meet you at the top of the Arbiter's grounds. Ok?"

"…Fine."

"If I succeed…heh heh, just wait, I'll be back, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that promise." Sonic said. "If you get yourself killed, I'll kill you again."

"If you die, big me, I'll have no future!" Y. Link whined. "You better be careful!"

"Don't worry about the horse." Snake smiled.

Link scowled at him, then waved at everybody before running off towards the ruins as fast as he could.

When Link was a good distance away, and nobody else was looking, Zelda grabbed Snake by the hair, and rammed her knee into his crotch again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The first thing Link saw, after going down a dark, dry, tomb-like staircase, he found himself in a large octagonal room.

He was standing on a ledge near the ceiling, and since there was nowhere else to go, he jumped from it and landed in the center of the room.

Upon landing, he caught sight of a Bokoboblin.

It squealed with fright, and ran away as fast as it could. Link simply drew his bow, and fired an arrow right into the back of its skull. It exploded in a burst of black mist, and a door to his left opened up.

"Uh…Didn't see that before." He said to himself.

He walked over to the door, and found himself standing on another ledge.

"My legs better not break from all of this." Link sighed. before he jumped a second time.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Too bad there's no Horse to carry you now." Zelda said, enjoying her torture session every bit.

"I…hate you." Snake wheezed pitifully.

"Good. I hate you too."

"Shut up, you two. You're being really annoying." Sonic said. "Besides, I thought we were supposed to work together, not beat each other up!"

"Save it for the battle hologram, punk." Snake said.

"Stay out of this." Zelda said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Sonic, at that point, was convinced to mind his own business.

"Ok, ok." He said. He fell back, and walked with Y. Link and G&W.

"We're there!" Zelda said.

They stood before a huge rock building that looked like a huge roman coliseum, only, there was a roof, and a huge series of floors and rooms inside, instead of being a big empty bowl sort of building.

"beepbeepbeepbeep BEEEEEEEP!" G&W babbled incoherently.

"…This place is scary." Y. Link said after awhile.

"Beepbeepbeep, BEEPBEEPBEEP!"

"There's something really dark lurking in here." Zelda said. "I can feel it."

"Wonderful." Snake said. "I'll wait for you people out here."

"NO, you will NOT!" Zelda roared. She grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and dragged him right in.

"Help me." Snake spluttered.

"Every man for himself." Wario declared.

"I bet there's lots of…" Sonic began saying, but looked around with shifty eyes.

"…What?" Wario asked, keenly interested.

"…Lots and lots of GOLD!" Sonic said in as crazy a voice as he could muster.

"GOLD!?!? MINE!!" Wario bellowed. He pushed Sonic aside, and ran in as fast as his fat stubby legs would allow him, which was surprisingly fast.

"Are we the only sane ones, Mister G&W?" Y. Link asked his good friend.

"Beep." G&W agreed.

"It's a shame, G&W, It's a shame." Y. link sighed dramatically.

Everybody else walked in after the screaming Snake, and the murderous Zelda, making sure that they kept their distance, lest they suffer the same horrible, gut wrenching fate.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link lopped off another Bokoboblin's head, and blocked a swarm of arrows before raining down a storm of heavy, fierce blows on the unfortunate villains in front of him.

He hacked downwards and smashed a few skulls, slashed right and left, and finished with a wild spin attack. After he finished spinning, he grabbed his boomerang and threw it as hard as he could into a mob, and shot a few arrows in the other direction.

A Bokoboblin ran forwards and tried to smash his head in with a mace, but Link flipped backwards, and dodged his own Boomerang. The last thing the villain saw was a big, spinning piece of wood before his head smashed.

The boomerang flew into the air while knocking a few more arrows out of the air, and Link was on the ground, shooting bomb arrows. The boomerang headed towards its master again, but Link neatly sidestepped it and let it cut down a half moon's worth of enemies.

Link tied his sword to his belt, then did a spin attack while shooting bomb arrows everywhere.

When the smoke cleared, Link took a well earned look at his handiwork. The whole mini army he had just destroyed, was nothing more than a thin sheet of ashes on the ground now.

"Still too weak." Link laughed. He was just happy that he had cleared the twenty seventh floor. It was getting pretty rough, but he didn't have to use any red potions yet, so he was good.

The door opened, signifying he had earned the right to pass onto the next round.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The first thing Y. Link did, upon entering the prison complex, was take out his lens, and look about.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed shrilly. He jumped nearly fifty feet into the air, (Blatant exaggeration) and dropped the lens in a hurry.

G&W picked it up to see what his buddy was screaming about, and he ended up beeping up a storm, as well.

"Let me see that." Zelda demanded. She held the lens up to her face, but she didn't drop it. Instead, she paled considerably, and began shaking just a little bit.

"This place is haunted. There's at least a few hundred spirits in this room, alone."

"Are they dangerous?" Sonic asked worriedly.

"They exist on a different plane. They can't touch us, but if somebody were to disturb the other plane, just the right amount might allow them to hurt us. They are full of malice."

"WHARGH! I'll beat the stuffin outta them!" Wario declared.

"Fool, you can't touch ghosts." Snake sniffed disdainfully.

"The holy weapons can." Y. Link piped up.

"He's right." Zelda agreed. "My magic alone, is sufficient enough to battle them, but I can't handle them all alone. All we have, are, the dark meteor tome Gleipnir, the magnet gloves, the metal cap, and the Solar flare, a magnificent whip."

"The cap's mine!" Wario growled. He swiped it from Zelda, and smacked it onto his head. Instantly, his body transfigured into living metal.

"How does it feel?" Sonic asked.

Wario tried speaking, but no noise came out.

"Take it off, you'll sink in the sand." Zelda said.

Wario took it off, and turned back to normal.

"That was…weird. I didn't have to breath, and I felt so much stronger, but it's too strange…" Wario said in a pensive voice.

"OO oo." Dk grunted.

"No, the gloves won't fit you." Zelda sighed.

"I'll wear them!" Y. Link offered. Zelda handed them to him, and he slipped them on.

"Ouch, they're heavy." Link groaned.

"It's iron, of course they're heavy." Zelda said.

"I want the whip." Snake said.

Zelda looked reluctant to hand it to him, but before she could protest, he swiped it, and tested it out. With one crack of the whip, it flared up, and caused a huge explosion. Snake was blown back, and he slammed into a wall, where he slid down it in a daze.

"…These weapons rock!" Y. Link exclaimed excitedly. "Watch this!"

He threw his sword far away, then he summoned up as much energy as he could, and focused it into his hands. His sword stopped in midair, and then flew back into his hand with a resounding CLANG.

"Handy." Sonic smiled.

"That will come in handy, if you use it right." Zelda said. "I'm sure you'll come up with something."

Y. Link partied a little bit, and danced like he was high off of caffine.

"Ugh…Let's just get out of this stinkin hole, ok!?!?" Snake hissed angrily.

Nobody argused. He had the most powerful weapon with him at the moment, besides Zelda, but it took her a while to charge up.

NOBODY was stupid enough to aggravate him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_I hate this._" Link thought, as an ice statue breathed a huge blast of arctic air on him, and froze him completely solid.

He struggled as much as he could, and after a few seconds, broke free. He instantly dived to the side as a few ice creatures threw ice spears at him, and he whipped out his chainball. He smashed them all to pieces, and then swung his mace at the ice dragon statue. It shattered to pieces, and scattered weird ice blocks that started chasing him. He used a spin attack, which shattered them all.

The door opened, and revealed the next to last floor.

"Here goes…" Link said to himself, before jumping right into the next fight.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The smashers were now in a huge lobby like room, with a grand staircase, and four eerie blue torches.

"We're almost there!" Zelda said excitedly.

"There wasn't any treasure in the volcano…" Wario finally said.

"Uh…" Sonic started sweating bullets.

"YOU LIED!" Wario roared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!' Sonic screamed. He shot off as fast as he could, and quickly got out of Wario's reach.

"You're dead, rodent!" Wario bellowed. He chased after Sonic, but he just plain couldn't catch him.

They were surprised, when, there was a large clang. They looked at the large door at the top of the staircase, and it was covered by a portcullis.

"….Where'd the torches go?" Snake asked finally.

"Uh…I think I saw them floating away." Y. Link said uncertainly.

"…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Snake yelled. He cracked his whip again, out of anger, and blew himself up.

"Watch it. You need to be careful with that." Sonic said.

"Hey! Where's that hedgehog!?!?" Wario said from somewhere in the room."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link was in the last battle room. He had just jumped off of the ledge, and into the next battle.

He gasped in horror at his next challenge.

There were three Dark Nuts, heavily armored knights about the size of the Black knight, only quite a tad larger, and armed with shields. They were nothing in comparison to the Black Knight himself, but they were trouble enough in large numbers. In fact, Three was a death sentence for most people.

Link gulped down his fear, and tackled what was possibly going to be his roughest battle yet.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

One brown robe lay on the floor, recently abandoned.

"Stupid poes." Y. Link said. "They're always getting in the way."

"At least we have one of the torches relit." Sonic said.

"OOOOOOOOO!" DK shouted while thumping his chest.

"Beep beep."

"Huh? DK says he senses another one?" Link asked.

"Beep!"

"Lead on, Monkey boy!" Wario said.

DK looked at him, then carelessly planted a huge punch on him.

"That's it! You're my new rival!" Wario yelled.

"OOOO OOO! (Bring it on!)"

"…Brainless idiots." Snake muttered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link back flipped to avoid a vertical slash, ducked under a horizontal one, and dashed to the side to avoid a diagonal slash.

"I hate cheap baddies." Link complained.

Each of the dark nuts took turns attacking, and they pushing Link on the defensive.

He finally rolled under all of the swings, got right behind them, and dealt a huge blow that rocked their armor and blew a few chunks off. They turned around to cleave him in half, but he sidestepped again, then flipped into the air and bashed his sword on their heads.

The helmets all broke, and revealed masked faces.

Link ran away as fast as he could, then fired arrows at their heads. They parried all of the arrows, so Link used a Bomb arrow. They blocked that, too, and didn't budge.

"Crap." Link hissed. He rushed at them again, and slashed wildly at them to keep them on guard. One tried to bash his head in with its shield, but Link countered with a shield bash of his own, and followed up with a vicious spin attack.

When he finished spinning, the one right in front of him slapped him away with the flat of his sword.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back in the lobby room, all four of the torches were glowing again.

"OoOoOoOoOoOoOoooo…" Y. Link moaned like a ghost, while wearing a poe robe. "I'm A gHoSt…."

"BeEeEeEeEp." G&W copied him, walking around and beeping like a 2-d ghost.

"We're almost at the weapon room. Just calm down, you silly boys." Zelda said sternly. She couldn't help but crack a smile, though.

"Hey, Zelda? Can I keep this?" Y. Link asked.

"Oh, why not? It might come in handy, you never know." Zelda said.

"Thanks!"

"Beep!"

"Can we just go already?" Snake asked.

"Gosh, and I thought I was impatient." Sonic said.

Snake pulled out his whip, and aimed it at Sonic. Sonic was nowhere near when it exploded, and quite suddenly, he was on Snake's back.

"Don't be so hasty. You'll hurt yourself." Sonic said.

"You're one to talk." Snake countered.

"…Touché." Sonic said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link ran away as he blasted the last pieces of armor off of each of the dark nuts.

All of them threw their swords at him, but he raised his shield and tilted it at different angles to deflect them. The swords hit the shield so hard, it knocked him back a few steps.

The now armor less swordsmen rushed him, and started slashing fast. Link blocked them all by using his sword and shield, then he stabbed at them so fast, his sword and arm were a blur.

Two of the dark nuts fell before the onslaught, but one was left.

And it was CRANKY.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a few hours of nasty traps, falling chandliers, and other random stuff that would kill the average person, the smashers finally approached the big door.

"Let be handle this." Wario said. He wound up his fist, then punched it as hard as he could.

The door rang like a gong, and be lightly bounced off.

"WAUGH! My hand!" Wario whimpered.

"Oooo OOO!"

"Together?" Wario asked.

"OOOOO!"

"…Argh…Fine." Wario finally agreed.

He and Dk wound up their fists at the same time, then slammed the door so hard, it flew away like it was riding a tornado.

Suddenly, everybody felt an inexplicable sense of dread.

"…"

"What is it, Zelda?" Sonic asked.

"…Zant. How unpleasant to see you again."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link jumped into the air, and slashed at the dark nut's head, but it parried the blow and pushed him backwards. While Link was unbalanced, it stabbed at him, but Link regained his balance and dodged the stab. He slashed at its feet, and it jumped over it and slashed at his head. He raised his shield and smashed its sword hand, but it kept its grip. Pit punched him, but he blocked it with his shield again.

It caught him off guard by kicking him in the groin, then slashing him right across the chest. Link yelled in pain, and clutched his bleeding chest.

"Blast, they hit hard." Link whimpered.

It was about to run his head through, but he knocked the sword aside and rammed his sword through its heart. It instantly exploded into a cloud of black mist.

Link fumbled around in his pockets, and finally found a bottle of red potion. He gulped it all, and sighed at the warm feeling spreading throughout his chest. He looked down, and watched as his chest wound sealed up.

"…My shirt's a mess." Link said. "Oh well, I have fifty more in my closet back at the mansion."

He walked over to the newly opened door, and jumped down the final ledge.

Before him was a pedestal, and floating above it serenely, was the most beautiful set of armor Link had ever set eyes on.

It was comprised of a burgundy tunic, black pants like the one he wore now, and a cap.

The cap and the tunic had golden armor fastened to them. The armor on the tunic was made up of a chest plate that gleamed like the sun, and it had two shoulder guards. The cap had a golden band around it, and all of the gold was engraved with runes. It also came with a pair of knightly looking brown boots, also covered with a good amount of golden armor.

"…" Link just stared. His mind was blown. He couldn't believe it. It was so beautiful, and it was _his_. He had never owned anything so valuable in his life.

"…Wow." he finally gasped. He stepped forwards reverently, and collected his outfit out of midair. The second he touched it, it vanished, and reappeared on his body.

"…I feel so awesome right now." Link smiled a huge, toothy grin. He was enveloped by a shaft of light, and teleported right out of the whole dungeon.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Zelda…I thought Mewtwo, Cackletta, and Majora had finished you long ago." Zant hissed through his mask.

He floated in the air, and exuded a thick aura of darkness. He wore black, flowing robes with laser blue runes stitched on. He had an odd helmet/mask that was made of a silvery metal. It had two spheres on the sides that looked like chameleon eyes, and where his face would be was a part that looked like a mouth. If it slid down, it would reveal his mouth. It was currently up, though.

"…How can you see with that thing on?" Y. Link asked innocently. "I mean, DANG, is it stupid to wear stuff like that!"

"Shut up." Zelda said. She slapped her hand over his mouth, and held it there.

"Take a step closer, and I'll blow you straight to-" Snake began saying, but he was interrupted.

"Unfortunately, my time is up. My task is done." Zant said in a dark, sadistic voice. "I don't have the time to play with you, but I do feel obliged to leave a gift."

The room they were in was as huge as a roman coliseum, but it was as dark as a cave. In the middle of the room was a huge sand pit, and in the middle was a huge dragon skeleton.

Zant flew over to the dragon, and pulled a large sword made out of antimatter out of nowhere. He chanted a really dark sounding spell, then rammed the now dark glowing sword into the skull.

"I wish we could talk longer, but I have no doubt you will enjoy this more." Zant said, before disappearing in a flash.

His evil laugher rang throughout the room as the skeleton twitched, and then began rising out of the sand. It stopped about halfway at it's spine, and it was revealed that that was all there was of it. Its two large front hands were above the sand, and it clutched the sides of the arena to keep its balance.

It was at least fifth times the size of Snake, and it almost reached the top of the ceiling. The demon was huge.

"Ugh, must everything always be difficult?" Snake asked rhetorically.

"Yes." Y. Link said.

"You didn't have to answer that." Snake sighed.

The dragon roared, and a small army of skeletons wearing armor and robes appeared.

"Now this is interesting." Sonic said. He curled up, and shot off into the sand pit. He bounced around like he was playing pinball, and he was the ball.

Y. Link, G&W, Snake, Wario, and DK ran in, hacking, slashing, whipping, and punching up a storm. The skeletons easily turned to dust before their mighty rush.

Zelda came up behind them carefully, and began picking off enemies at a distance with her Din's fire attack, and healed people when it was necessary.

"Look out!" Snake bellowed. Everybody ran to the side as a huge skeletal hand slammed the ground, and knocked them down.

"That was close. If it smashes you, you're dead." Snake said.

"Got it!" Everybody said, only one beeped and one "Ooo oo"'d.

Y. Link ran back a little bit, then notched as many arrows as he possibly could. He shot them, the directed them with his magnet gloves. Each of the arrows hit a skeleton in the chest, and destroyed them.

"He he.. Let's step this up a little bit." Link chuckled evilly as he notched a bunch of bomb arrows. He shot them into the air, and they rained down like a meteor storm.

"GLEIPNIR!" Zelda cried. Everybody ran to the side as dark meteors crashed everywhere, and destroyed a ton of skeletons. They missed the dragon, though. They weren't aimed at him.

"HYAH!" Sonic yelled. He finally stopped bouncing off of skeletons and destroying them, and rammed into one of the back bones of the dragon. The bone shattered, and it roared as its body fell down a bit.

It turned to swipe at him, but he ran away, then ran back and jumped on its hand. He ran up its arm, right up to his head, and he jumped while spinning rapidly. He kicked it a bunch of times, and landed safely next to his friends.

"Attack the back bones!" Sonic explained. "I'm off!" He curled up again, and rolled away to beat up more skeletons.

Y. Link notched more bomb arrows, and focused them all on the dragon. Its head spun from the force of the explosions, but it didn't seem to get hurt.

"ZeldAAAAAAAAAA!! I can't hurt it!" Y. Link yelled.

"Aim for the sword! It's the demon's source of strength!" Zelda yelled back as she blew skeletons away with small blasts of light.

Wario and DK made a good team, and they were quick to begin challenging each other.

"67!" Wario boasted as he beat more skeletons into oblivion.

"OO!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!? 89!?!?1" Wario shouted in disbelief.

"OO OOO!"

Wario charged through a thick group of skeletons, smashing them to bits with his famous elbow barge. DK slapped the ground and rattled the skeletons to bits, then came in with a Spinning Kong attack.

Snake nimbly jumped to the side as a huge skeletal hand came down to smash him, and he whipped it with his whip. The explosion cracked the hand bones a little bit, but not that much. Y. Link followed up with another storm of bomb arrows, which rocked its head more. One hit the sword, and filled the room with a deafening ring. The sword cracked slightly, and cast a darker aura.

"I'm outta bombs!" Y. Link cried.

"Here!" Snake said. He tossed Y. Link a few CO2 bombs, which the kid gratefully accepted.

Just then, Sonic rammed into the dragon's back again, and shattered another bone.

The dragon fell down again, but as it hit the ground, another bone shattered after another, and it kept on going until its head and rib cage smashed into the ground, and settled.

The sand began draining out of the massive room, and revealed a very huge, and EXTEMELY thick pillar in the middle of the room, which the smashers were now standing on.

"…I'll go and finish it off now." Snake said.

Before he could destroy the sword, the dragons red eyes flared up again, and the head began levitating! It zipped off, and went below the pillar, where there was a very deep trench around the pillar, like a moat.

"At that speed, the only one who can hit it, is…" Zelda began thinking.

Sonic watched as everybody looked at him significantly.

"…Oh no…NUH uh, NOT me!" Sonic said.

"Sorry." Snake said. He cracked his whip, and Sonic was blown into the trench.

"Dang it." Sonic cursed. "Whoah!"

He dived to the side as a huge fireball shot at him, and scorched the ground he was on. He looked back at the ground, and saw a slick sheet of glass.

"Wanna play rough? Fine." Sonic said. He took off like a blur, and the skull flew backwards to face him. He ran up the wall, and urged his legs to go faster.

Just as he was getting kinda close, the dragon breathed another huge blast of fire. Sonic jumped over to the other wall, and kept on running. He avoided another fire ball, then tackled the head. He knocked it off balance, and he stuck to the sword as best as he could. When the skull crashed onto the ground, he was thrown off.

He picked himself up as fast as he could, then spin jumped at the sword and homed in on it like a cannon ball.

He smashed into the sword, and for a moment, sound stopped as the sword smashed.

It exploded, and sent Sonic flying high into the air, where he bounced off of the ceiling and hit the ground in front of his friends with a huge thud.

"…Ouch." Sonic said.

"That's an understatement." Zelda said.

"Good job!" Y. Link cheered.

"Beep!"

"OOOOO OOOOO!"

"Heh…it was nothing." Sonic said.

"Soooo…What'd I miss?"

"Hey, Big me!" Y. Link cheered. He ran over and hugged Link like he would hug a big brother. Really, they were the same person, but then again, they weren't. They were as good as brothers, if you think about it.

"Nothing." Snake replied. "Look, your new sword power's waiting for you at the top, and time's wasting. AND I want out of here."

"Sheesh. Talk about grouchy." Link said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were at the top of the prison complex now, in a bowl like area that appeared to be where judges judged the condemned long ago.

There were six huge pillars that rose into the sky, to mind boggling heights. All of them had chains on them that held a big black stone up. It rested in the middle of the ring, with a stone ramp and platform in front of it. On it was what was left of the Twilight mirror. One shard.

"CRAP!" Link yelled. "What happened?!?!"

"…Zant came, and said he was finished with his job." Zelda gasped. "I understand now. He came to prevent us from entering and getting the light sword!"

"Oh yeah? Zelda, can I use the Ocarina of time a sec?" Link asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Here." Zelda handed it to him, and he quickly played the song of time.

"WAIT!" Zelda yelled. Too late.

Link vanished in a shaft of blue light.

"What just happened?" Wario asked.

"Time travel." Zelda said.

Another flash, and Link was back.

"…Did it work?" Snake asked. He smiled knowingly.

"Yep." Link declared happily while handing the ocarina back to Zelda. "I went back a few hours before Zant shattered the mirror, and I entered it. Needless to say, I beat him to the bat, and now look."

As he said the last part, he drew his sword. It was enveloped in bright yellow light, and it glowed like a star.

"Wow." Y. Link stared in awe. Everybody else looked upon it with admiration.

"The last challenge is Hyrule castle." Zelda said.

"…NO…You're forgetting my crystal bracelet." Sonic said.

"Ok, tell you what." Link said. "I'll take Sonic to Snowpeak mansion, and help him recover his ring. I'll meet you all in the Hyrule Castle town marketplace. You'll blend in nicely while you wait. And Zelda? I'll need the Ocarina again."

"Ok, you're dead if you scratch it." Zelda warned.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be careful." Link assured her.

"Good luck, everybody!" Sonic said.

He and Link stepped back, and Link played a tune. He and Sonic were envelope din light blue light, and whisked off to the mountains north.

"Ok, we're almost finished, everybody!" Zelda said.

"Took us long enough." Snake said. "This has been the least enjoyable week in my life."

Zelda tried kicking him again, but he jumped to the side.

"Nyeah nyeah!" He taunted.

She warped over, and….

BAM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well! Did you all enjoy? I had fun doing the boss battle, and personally, it was one of my favorite boss battles on Twilight Princess! That thing was awesome! **

**Uh…It WAS a dragon thing, right? It's been awhile since I whupped it. **

**Anyways, I don't really have anything else to say! **

**I hope you all enjoyed, and you all can look forwards to another update in a day or two (Later today, if you're lucky) **

**With that said, Adieu, and Review! **

**-Shining Riku- **


	87. The Castle Hyrule

**Well, I've been away from the job for too long, eh? I'm sorry, peeps, I've been busy and distracted.**

**I'll try to update more often, but, at this point, to prevent myself from lying, I'm not going to make any promises. I'll update when I can.**

**I'm really enjoying writing this story, it's just that things have been hectic, and I hope you all understand. This arc is almost over, everybody! This chapter, and the next! Guess who the good guys gonna have to battle? That will be revealed by the end, so, have fun reading!**

**I've started a Final Fantasy Tactics advance story, in case anybody's wondering what I've been doing recently. Nintendogeek has an awesome story that inspired me to write it, so, yesh, check out his ****Rise of Despair ****when ya have a chance! It's easily one of the best stories I've ever read, and that he's ever written. It's a GEM, I tell you, one of a kind in excellence.**

**Anyhoo, let's get back to the topic. Wanna know how I'm gonna do that?**

**Roll the chapter!**

**(Master Hand comes and pulls cord, thereby pulling back the curtains.)**

**Falco: Heeeeeeeeeeeelllo everybody!**

**(Master Hand releases the cord.)**

**Falco: WHAT! Waitwaitwait! OUCH!**

**(Falco is smashed between heavy curtains.)**

**SR: Sorry, there was a malfunction. (Smirks evilly) Ok, 'nuff said, other than I'll be re-introducing the talking at the beginning of the chapters. That's all. Let's go!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Everybody minus Link and Sonic walked back towards Hyrule castle in silence.

Suddenly, there was a huge, echoing crack that rumbled through the ground.

"What now?" Snake sighed in exasperation.

They all turned towards the mountains past the desert, in time to see part of the mountain collapse, along with a huge avalanche.

There was a blast of light blue light, and Link and Sonic reappeared.

Link looked extremely peeved, and Sonic sheepish and ashamed.

"Now Sonic owes the yetis a new mansion." Link grumbled.

"I blew the house up…somehow." Sonic explained in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. "We got my bracelet thing, though, and it rocks!" Sonic said in his normal voice.

"I'm telling master hand about this, Sonic." Link said shortly.

"OHHHH NOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic screamed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At camp that night, Sonic lay inside his sleeping bag in a fetal position.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Just at dawn the next morning, the band of smashers walked into Hyrule Castle Town.

The town was full of action as the people did their morning shopping and work.

"This place is so Crowded!" Link grunted as he attempted to weave his way through the throngs.

"I never knew it was so crowded here." Zelda said. "I feel so ignorant."

"You are." Snake pointed out with a cruel smile.

There was a loud thunk, and a pained grunt, but nobody else noticed it in the crowd.

"Did I hear something?" Link said.

"Nope." Zelda replied sweetly as she dragged her prey along.

"Hey…We're running short on supplies…" Sonic said as he rummaged around in the supply sack.

"What do we need?" Link asked.

"Uh…I'd say…a few more red potions…and…I think we should try some new stuff, too. It might help."

"OOo ooo. BaNAnas!" DK screeched, to the dismay of nearby pedestrians.

"Milk!" Y. Link raised his hand eagerly.

"Beep." G&W said.

"Pain…reliever." Snake grunted before collapsing on his face.

"Garlic!" Wario declared.

"Eww!" Everybody else yelled.

"But it's good!" Wario voiced his opinion.

"And smelly!" Link crinkled his nose in disgust. "No garlic until we get back to the mansion. You can stink your room up all you like, but as long as you are traveling with me, I say NO!"

"Yes, sir." Wario squeaked in fright.

"Anyways, we need to go." Link pointed out. "We won't be in Hyrule for much longer, so it doesn't matter, you see my point?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, bigger me has a point." Y. Link whined. Link smirked at this as he secretly partied within the privacy of his mind.

"Yes, I have a point, so let's go." Link said as he turned towards the castle gates.

"Wait!" Zelda ran up and grabbed his arm. "It's pathetic to just run up to the castle, and walk right in!"

"But that's what's so great about it." Link smiled. "It's pathetic. Just what the enemy would expect of us, only…we have our weapons."

"…He he he!" Zelda couldn't help but chuckle. "You are soooo stupid sometimes!"

Right there, she pecked him on the cheek. Nobody else noticed it in the crowd, but instantly, Link's world melted, and he found himself in la la land.

"…Link?"

"…"

SMACK!

"Whoah!" Link yelped.

"You zoned out there for a moment…" Zelda said with a concerned voice.

"Nothing…I'm fine." Link rubbed his flushed face. "Let's go already. Our host is expecting us."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link and his team stepped through the huge front gates, and into a courtyard WAY on steroids.

It was huge. The walls towered overhead, and the castle loomed above like Mount Olympus. The smashers felt miniscule in comparison to their surroundings.

"So, Zelda…" Link began. "Where do we find Nayru's crystal?"

"It's inside the main keep, hidden beneath a fountain." Zelda replied. "I'm not sure what it's guarded by, though…"

"Knowing what we've been through, it could be ANYTHING." Sonic said.

"I'm willing to err on the side of caution." Snake said as he pulled out a large box of explosives.

"Hey, lookie! I can do that too!" Y. Link laughed as he pulled out a bag of bombs.

"…Hey, what are the bombs for?" Wario whispered to Snake.

"…I'm torn between saving them for the beastie inside the castle, and using them on another demon close by…"

"I heard that."

THWACK!

Snake lay on the ground again.

"Anyways…" Zelda said, ignoring the gasps of agony. "We need to get going if we want to be back home by the end of the day."

"I wanna go home, so yes, let us hurry!" Snake whimpered from the ground. "And Zelda is a beautiful, beautiful little lady!"

"That's better." Zelda smiled sweetly.

"OOOOOOHH! Let's go already!" Y. Link screamed. "We're WASTING TIME, DANG IT!!!!!!!"

"Am I this bad tempered?" Link asked Zelda quietly.

"In a way…yes." Zelda said. Link's shoulders drooped in despair.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Link opened the door that went through the big wooden double doors leading into the castle foyer, he met with steel.

Right in front of him were hundreds of bokoboblins, scattered with the occasional Dark nut and various other beasts.

"Crap, it just had to be easy." Link sighed sarcastically.

"Just use your weapons, stupid!" Zelda said as she forced her way in and opened fire with a pistol.

"Where'd you get th-"

"Snake lent to it me. He's so sweet." Zelda said.

Link had the lurking suspicion she'd done it again. He backed away so the rest of the crew could get in, and when everybody was in, they unleashed havoc like never before.

Link quickly stepped behind his crew to change his armor, and when he reappeared, he was fully geared for battle. He wore his Magic armor, and he used his enlightened Master sword and Mirror Shield. For his armor to work, he would have had to have magic energy, but his sword supplied that. With his sword, he was unstoppable!

He jumped into the fray with a spin attack, and created a cyclone of light energy that vaporized the forces of evil around him. When he stopped spinning, he slashed waves of light at the dark nuts, and instantly obliterated them. Snake provided him with cover, like he really needed it, by whipping the enemies behind him with the flare whip, and throwing explosives at the others out of his reach. Y. Link directed his arrows via the magnet gloves, and with some spare rope, created a net on the ceiling. DK threw him up to the net, and from there he shot down foes of his choosing.

Sonic used the energy inside his bracelet to create the Chaos Control effect, and he dashed through enemies faster than the speed of light. G&W served his friends sausages when they got hungry, because he felt that there wasn't really much else he could do. Wario blasted enemies with his rancid gas, and dealt out knuckle sandwiches graciously.

After a while, a huge amount of extremely disturbing wailing and other noises began flooding out of one of the hallways leading into the foyer.

"I think whoever's in charge here summoned up a bunch of demons!" Link yelled.

"As much as I hate to agree with bigger me, I think he's right!" Y. Link screamed in fright.

"Gleipnir!" Zelda cried. She summoned dark meteors, and aimed them at the doorway. When they collided, the stonework collapsed and blocked the way.

"Whoever we're battling against, they're serious." Snake said.

"We need to hurry." Sonic said, worried. "The sooner we end this, the better."

"Yeah, I think this is a bad omen." Link said. "Which way do we need to go, to get to the top, Zelda?" Link asked as he hacked away at enemies.

"We need to go through the hallway right across from the main doors, and then we'll be on the same floor as the fountain." Zelda explained.

"Ok, you heard, everybody? Let's go! I'll lead the way." Link said. He performed a jump attack, and caused an explosion of light that blew enemies away.

Everybody followed behind him as he cut through the mob of enemies, and went up the staircase at the end of the hallway.

"Where's that elevator when you need it?" Link sighed.

"I didn't know this castle had an elevator in it! I was surprised, too! I don't know where it is." Zelda said.

"I'm surprised at how little you know about your own castle." Snake said.

"…I'll spare you, for now." Zelda hissed.

"Meep."

"Ok, we're on the second floor, now what?" Sonic asked as they got to the top.

"We tackle the fountain." Zelda said.

"OOO OO!" DK grunted. He was pointing at the fountain.

"That was quick." Link said while scratching his head in confusion.

DK beat on his chest, and ran at the fountain full speed. When he got close, he jumped, and slammed into the fountain. It shattered from the force of the blow, and shot water EVERYWHERE.

"I didn't mean do it literally." Zelda sighed at DK's stupidity.

"It got the job done." Y. Link pointed out.

"Yes, that it did." Link said. "…What do we do now?"

"We go in the fountain." Zelda said.

"But how?"

"Like this." Zelda said while grabbing a protesting G&W and rolling him up. She walked over to the fountain, and dropped him down a hole that wasn't spewing out water.

They waited a few minutes, until it began rumbling, and there was frantic beeping. G&W shot out of the hole carrying a clear blue sphere, when the fountain exploded.

Out of it oozed blue slime, which formed a weird tendril.

"Ugh…Not that amoeba thing again!" Link cried.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" G&W screamed. "SAVE MEEEEEEEEE!!"

"Did he just talk?" Link raised his eyebrow.

"Yes." little Link said.

"I've heard of cases when mute people have gotten so scared, they began talking." Snake said.

"Really?" Zelda inquired.

"Of course not." Snake replied.

THWACK

"I've decided to accept the fact you're going to take me for a fool, no matter what I do." Zelda said.

As they were talking, a slimy sphere that had something inside oozed out of one of the pipes, and moved around until it was at the top of the tendril.

"Ohh, please." Link moaned. He slashed his sword once, and the light wave ripped right through the amoeba's nucleus. It melted and oozed into the tiles, and just like that, it was gone.

"Can we please go before any more morons try stopping us?" Link begged.

"Whew, I thought I was a goner!" G&W sighed.

"Ok, I wasn't hallucinating." Link said with an extremely surprised look. "Anyways, let's go, we don't have any time for celebration!"

"Aww!" G&W whined.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a few more floors of pointless bashing of brainless minions, the smashers finally made it out of the castle, and were now standing on a balcony close to the tallest tower.

The sky was stormy yellow, and angry black clouds swirled around scattering ominous lightning.

Along the sides of the somewhat triangular balcony were two staircases that led up to the throne room, a gigantic cathedral sized room. In the back was a huge, golden Triforce with statues of the three goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru adorning it. To the sides were massive stained glass windows, and under the Triforce sat a small throne. A purple rug led from the huge, door-less opening leading outside, right up to the throne.

On the throne sat Majora's mask.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok, crappy ending, I know…PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'm sorry!**

**I admit, this chapter is kinda crappy, but I promise, I will more than make up for it with a wicked battle chapter, worthy of clinching this arc! (If I did any good on it, overall…)**

**Anyhoo, thank you all for your time! I'll update as fast as I can, so hang in there, alrighty?**

**With that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**

**(I'm sorry about the crappy chapter. It was more for humor purposes, if anything.)**


	88. Hyrule Finale: Unmasking the Menace

**Quick updates, people! Ha ha! I'm happy! **

**Any dang way, I'm not in the mood for long notes. **

**There is the slight possibility this will be my longest battle chapter, not to mention maybe my LONGEST chapter up to date. We'll see…**

**Master hand: Hello, I'm back, everybody!**

**Crazy Hand: I shall un-back you! (Fiddles with fingers and does weird stuff) You never existed, begone, demon.**

**(If Master hand could stare, he would have stared at CH with the most blank expression ever. MH floats away)**

**CH: Yes! I have banished the fiend!**

**(Cocking gun noise. SR appears while loading a huge gun with a syringe in the bullet thingy.)**

**SR: Time to deal out some dosage, eh?**

**CH: OHH NOOOOOOOOOOOEZ!**

**SR: Time to take out the trash!**

**(Chases after CH while shooting giant syringes at him One finally hits him, and KO's him on the spot.)**

**(Blows smoke off gun)**

**SR: Well, I handled that nicely. You all ready for a good clinching chapter, more specifically, a finale?**

**Let's see some fireworks!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Majora." Link growled.

"Link. I thought you were dead." Majora replied mildly while floating off of the throne. "However, I am not surprised. Like most pests, you simply do not know when it is time to die."

"You villains never learn." Zelda said. "Evil can never rule the universe, time has proven that, time and time again."

"And light will never bathe the entire universe. Where there is light, there is always shadow." Majora said. "There are places where there is no light. You are fighting a losing battle. One day, light will cease to exist."

"Not if we can do anything about it!" Y. Link yelled.

"If I have to fight until my last breath, I know it will not be in vain." Sonic said. "I WILL prevail!"

"Darkness won't be the death of me, I at least know that." Snake said.

THWACK!

"True." Zelda agreed. "For once, I have to agree with you."

"OOOOOOOOOOO!" DK bellowed while beating his chest.

"I know I just learned how to talk and all, but BEEEP you!" G&W yelled.

"Did you beep again?" Link asked.

"No, I said something else, but it was bleeped out." G&W explained. Zelda was quick to shove a bar of soap in his mouth as compensation.

"I never lose!" Wario boasted proudly.

"I'll never let my friends down, and that goes for this world, and the whole universe as well!" Link declared. "I won't be stopped by you, or anyone else!"

"I see that you are blinded by your determination." Majora said. "Let me take away these 'things' that you speak of. Ever heard of the saying, "Strands of rope"? Let me explain. Together, you are strong, separate, you are _weak_."

Majora began glowing brightly, and then he shot streams of light at each of the smashers in turn, making them vanish before they could protest.

"Ha ha! Let us see the grand genius of the final moments of the Smashers! Ha ha ha!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

G&W, the second he got struck by the beam of light, felt his body, and his very SOUL, vaporize.

It felt like it was for an eternity, but finally, a speck of light appeared in the blackness, and instantly he felt gravity kick in. He accelerated towards the light so fast, it blinded him. When he hit it, he appeared in a large room, and he felt himself falling towards the mossy stone floor.

He hit the floor and lightly bounced off of it, before finally landing on his head and falling over on his side.

"Dang…What happened? And where am I?" G&W asked himself.

He was answered with weird wailing and chanting. He turned around to face a gigantic warrior covered in war paint, and odd tribal clothing. On its face was a big, ugly haunting mask, and in its hands were a large, wicked saber and a shield.

"Odolwa! Odolwa!" It chanted over and over again.

"Ok, I'll call you Odolwa." G&W decided. "I don't know what I'm doing here, but since there's nothing else to do, I'm gonna kick your big, fat, ugly BUTT!"

"ODOLWA!" Odolwa bellowed. It jumped into the air, and slashed downwards towards G&W. G&W turned sideways and jumped to the side to avoid the blow, then he jumped up and shoved a sign in its face. Odolwa bashed him away with its shield, then jumped away and began chanting again.

"Now what, weirdo?"

A swarm of moths appeared, and flew towards him.

"Uh oh!"

He ran away as fast as he could, but he could only just barely stay ahead of them. After running around for a bit, he forgot about Odolwa. Odolwa jumped right in front of him, and slashed him across the head, knocking him back. The bugs swarmed all over him, and began eating away at his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" G&W screamed in agony. He jumped up as quickly as he could, and ran away while holding his bleeding nose. The bugs caught up with him again, and Odolwa jumped at him while spinning. G&W threw himself flat on the ground, and Odolwa sliced up all of the bugs while missing G&W. When it stopped spinning, G&W got up and stabbed a big key into its foot.

It howled in pain and hopped around while holding its foot, then it ran away from him and began chanting again.

"Grrr…" G&W ran at it full speed, then jumped way into the air and pulled out his key again. Odolwa swatted him out of the air, and started finishing the chant. Before G&W could hit it again, giant beetles with huge pincers appeared. Odolwa swatted him out of the air again, and the bugs swarmed on him.

The bugs trampled him, and kept him on the floor, while biting away at him, and slowly eating him.

_This is it._ G&W thought.

_I AM weak. I'm nothing compared to my friends, and Y. Link could easily beat something like this, he's done it before…I'm through…_

_No._

G&W jumped at the voice. He knew he was dead, he no longer felt any connection to his body, and now he felt like he was lost in eternal blackness.

"Who are you?" G&W asked in fright. there was nothing he could do. He was vulnerable.

"A friend." The voice said. It had a young, yet mature sound to it. It was valiant, and noble, kind of like Link's. It was also a determined voice.

"…How do I know I can trust you?" G&W asked suspiciously.

There was a bright flash of light, and a figure floated before him.

G&W could see himself now, and the new person.

He looked to be about seventeen, and he was pretty thin and athletic. His messy blond hair was held up by a red headband, and deep in his blue eyes a noble and true light welled up. He had on a tight short sleeve black shirt, and over that a thin leather chest plate, with that covered by a suit of armor covering his upper torso and shoulders. White armor was strapped to his arms, providing a good amount of protection. He had on black pants made of the same material as his shirt, and he had a large, thick belt to hold up a sheathe made of leather. In the sheathe was a sword, but all that could be seen was a black hilt made of some metal that exuded a power unlike anything G&W felt before. On his feet he wore white metal greaves to protect his shins and feet.

Upon seeing this person, whoever he was, it hit him just like lightning. He felt he could trust this person…

"…"

"I understand that you are afraid to mention that…we both are dead."

"!!!"

"Even the bravest heroes fall, there is no shame in it."

"…"

"Unlike most, though…you have a second chance."

"…How?"

"There are many mysteries, yet, some are not meant to be discovered, little warrior."

"Why do I have another chance?" G&W asked.

"Your time is not yet up, little one. Return, and face what evil would threaten to warp and destroy this universe. Return…G&W, and reclaim your honor."

FLASH!

G&W felt it again. The agony of being chewed on by insects only in his worst nightmares.

"I…will…not…LOSE!" G&W roared. He jumped up with a sudden flow of energy, and threw the bugs off him like they were dust. He drew a great, shining hammer made of light.

"On my honor as a smasher, I will avenge that man I met. I will avenge him!" G&W declared. "He gave me hope when I had none, and for a universe at its darkest hour, I will return that favor! YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He jumped at Odolwa at blinding speed, and his hammer crashed into the sword. The two weapons rang, and filled the whole room with its terrible sound.

Odolwa slashed at G&W, but he jumped over it, jumped off of the blade as it hurtled past him, and smashed his hammer on its face. The impact crated an explosion of light, and it threw Odolwa backwards where it slammed into the wall. It quickly jumped back up and summoned two swarms of beetles. G&W ran right at them, and beat them with one explosive hit. Odolwa took another swing at him, and he blocked it with the end of his hammer. He spun around and knocked the sword away, then jumped up to land another blow on its head. Odolwa blocked with its shield, but the strike cracked it. It jumped back to avoid the crazy black figure.

G&W kept going, until he crashed into the wall with an explosion of light. He quickly hopped out of the massive hole, and charged at Odolwa again. Odolwa jumped away then spun at him with its blade out again. G&W stopped the attack cold with his hammer, then rammed it into Odolwa's side. The explosion blasted it away again, and it smashed into the wall. G&W ran over to hit it again, but it summoned a huge ring of fire to block him. He just soared through it, and kept on going. Odolwa held up his shield as a last resort, but G&W smashed the shield with one last blow. The explosion rocked the whole room, and Odolwa was blasted completely off of the wall.

It landed in the middle of the room, just as G&W felt a rush of energy five hundred times that of what he felt when he felt an adrenaline rush.

"Incredible power…And I know just what to do with it!" G&W declared. He ran at Odolwa as time seemed to slow, and all of the light in the room gathered into his hammer.

"JUDGMENT…HAMMER!" G&W screamed in a super-amplified voice.

He smashed the hammer down on Odolwa's head, and time completely froze as light erupted from the hammer in an explosion that slit the whole room up. The hammer glowed thousands of times brighter than the sun, and the light was so pure, Odolwa began to vaporize. The very room began to collapse from the amount of energy being expelled. As the room collapsed, the fragments were vaporized.

Finally, the hammer gave off the last of its energy, and the whole room exploded like a supernova.

When the light finally faded, the whole room was destroyed. From what G&W could see, he was in a temple situated in a crater lake. He was so high, he could see the surrounding countryside for miles upon miles.

"…Wow…" was all G&W could say. He heard a weird sound, like a crystal cracking. He turned around to see a portal in the middle of the room.

"I hope this goes back home…" G&W said before jumping in and disappearing again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sonic experienced the same feeling as G&W, but instead of landing in a wide room, he landed in a snowy room like a long, curved hallway.

He pulled his head out of the snow, and he shook it out of his hair as quickly as he could.

"MAN, it's cold!" Sonic hissed while rubbing himself frantically in an effort to keep himself warm.

"…Hmm?" Sonic' sear twitched as he heard a deep, low rumbling noise. It kept getting louder and louder, until the noise and shaking was unbearable.

"Now what in the hey's going on…WHOAH!" Sonic began saying as he turned around, but he quickly dashed out of the way as a titanic mechanical bull rushed past, just a split inch from crushing his frail body.

It rushed past, and disappeared around the curve of the hallway.

"…What was that?" Sonic gasped while clutching his chest. "Well, obviously, I can't get out of here without beating it. Time to go!"

First, he ran a a slow pace, but he picked up his speed. Soon, he was at top speed, and the mechanical bull quickly came into view. It was huge, in comparison to most bulls: it was at least five times the size of a normal one!

Sonic jumped into the air while curling up, then he rocketed into the beast's back, causing it to bellow in pain. It quickly turned around, and stomped on Sonic before he could evade. It ran around the corner and left him in a bloody heap on the floor before he could do anything else.

_No…Not this easy! Not Now! Not when people are depending on me…….no…NO!!!!!!!_

Right before his eyes, Sonic could feel his life ebbing away as his blood left him, and his eyes slowly became sightless as the darkness blanketed him.

He didn't really FEEL dead…he just was a spirit, floating to who knows where.

He had the sneaking suspicion he wasn't the only one there. He could feel somebody else's presence…A really pure and powerful one at that.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash, and before him floated the figure of the young blond warrior.

"…Who are you?" Sonic asked in awe. "You're so…powerful…Am I dead?" He asked, but deep down in his heart, he knew, this was the end.

"I am a friend, merely in the same boat as you." The boy said "Yes, you are no longer among the living, Sonic."

"Hey! How do you know my name?!?" Sonic demanded.

"As this boat we are on goes down, you still have another chance, as it is not yet time for you to accept Death's kiss. Sonic, there are still people that need you. As long as somebody in this universe needs you, your bracelet shall not fail you."

FLASH!

The room lit up, and the flash emanating from Sonic's bracelet snapped him out of his stupor. It continued to glow, then a stream of light erupted from it and enveloped his body. When the light faded, he was fully healed, and he felt a tad more powerful as well.

"…Who was that kid? He was at least as strong as Master Hand, if not stronger." Sonic mused. "Somehow, I think I know what this bracelet's called, now. An Angel Ring…"

Clank Clank Clank CLANK CLANK CLANK!

"Crap!" Sonic yelled. He dived out of the way as the bull came back at him. As soon as his feet touched the ground again, he pursued it at top speed.

"Ok, let's handle this a LITTLE differently!" Sonic said.

He jumped into the air, and landed right on the bull's back.

"Hi-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sonic yelled. He charge dup his bracelet with light, then aimed his open palm at the part where the bull's head joined its shoulders.

"Divine beam!" Sonic cried. Light blasted from his hand, and smashed into the bull's back, creating an explosion. The blast threw Sonic off, but he quickly regained his balance, and followed the bull by running on the outer wall. When he got close, the bull attempted to smash him, but he just jumped off and pinged off its head. The angered bull machine tried smashing him against the other wall, but he just jumped and let it hit the wall again. He was running on the ceiling, when, suddenly, a rock stuck out, and got in his way. He quickly swerved out of the way to dodge it, and noticed that it fell down when he got close to it.

"Not gonna work on me, pal!" Sonic declared. "Divine beam!"

He fired another beam of light at the bull, but instead of hitting it on the neck, he hit its left rear leg.

The bull stumbled while snorting viciously, then it stopped and pounded the ground with its hoofs. The shaking caused more rocks to fall, and then two hatched opened up on the bull, and it began shooting out exploding orbs mike cannon balls.

"You just can't make this easy, can you?" Sonic sighed. He ran down the wall, along the ground, then performed a high speed tackle that knocked the beast completely off course.

It staggered around while it was running, and it kept going faster all the while it was loosing control. It finally crashed into the inner wall, where it exploded and caused the wall to collapse on it.

"…What a piece of crap. Even Eggman can make better stuff than that…But I wonder, who was that kid? I need to thank him when I get the chance…If that's possible."

A portal appeared in front of Sonic, so he decided to walk right through it, and take the next challenge head on.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wario appeared inside a big well sort of place, and upon exiting the portal, fell and fell until he entered a large circular room bigger than any of the rooms before it.

He landed on a circular platform out in the middle of what appeared to be a gigantic tank, only the walls were made of metal. The floor was about thirty feet below the platform Wario was on, and all of that space, up to the edge of the platform was filled up with sea water.

"Eh….Where AM I?" Wario wondered out loud while scratching his head. He stopped his musing when he heard a splash.

"Anybody there?" He asked "I'll whup ya good if ya don't show yerself now!" He bellowed.

He was answered when a gigantic, demonic looking purple fish leapt out of the water, and soared over the platform and into the water on the other side.

"A big fish? I'll cook ya and eat ya for dinner!" Wario said as he pounded his fists. He leapt into the water after the fish, determined to deal out some pain.

At first, he couldn't see the fish, but then he heard the pounding of its fins against the water. He let loose a couple of bubbles in shock, and he swam out of the way as Gyorg shot past like a speeding train.

Wario countered by swimming at it top speed, and ramming his elbow into its gills. It shrieked in pain, and swatted him away with its tail to disorient him, then it swam over to him before he could react. It opened its mouth wide, and bit down on him with all of its might.

Wario actually screamed at the pain, and he accidentally let all of his air out.

_I'm running out of air, and i don't have ANY way to get back up! What do I do!_ Wario thought in a panic. Suddenly, he felt a presence invading his mind. It didn't feel hostile, but it had an extremely holy feeling to it. It felt like it was coming from his metal cap!

Then it hit him like a train: Use the metal cap!

"Here we go!" Wario said, but instead, only a couple of bubbles popped out. He slapped his hat onto his head, and instantly, his body became unfeeling metal.

The fish, who was carrying Wario while contentedly chewing on him, suddenly found a hunk of metal in its mouth. The metal Wario was so heavy, the fish began swimming lopsidedly, and it crashed into the bottom of the arena.

Wario hopped out, and found out he could move just as easily in the water as he could in the air, only, he could move just a little better!

_Eat this!_ Wario thought, since he couldn't talk.

He wound up a massive punch, then pounded Gyorg right on the snout. Wario hit it so hard, the fish flew clean out of the water, and back in again.

It roared, somehow, and charged at Wario as fast as it could. Wario caught its mouth by grasping its teeth, then he spun it around Bowser-style while whipping up a massive whirlpool. When he decided the whirlpool was big enough, Wario let the fish go, then he began pounding on it mercilessly while it was spinning around. After he was finished punching it, he grabbed it, and jumped as high into the air as he could.

_Pile Driver!_ Wario yelled mentally. He started spinning, and the whirlpool helped him spin faster and faster. He finally dropped at a super fast speed, and had the fish been screw shaped, it would have been driven right into the ground. It lay stunned on the ground, so he decided to perform a quick ground pound on its head. After he squashed its head, he grabbed it, and aimed up just as his metal cap turned off.

"HAVE A ROTTEN DAY!" Wario roared as he threw the fish. He threw it so hard, it shot up out of the water, splatted on the ceiling, then landed on the platform where it began flapping around.

Just as Wario got out of the water, he noticed that the fish was shrinking. He ran over and grabbed it, and tried to drop it down his mouth when it was small enough. It vanished too quickly, and was replaced with a blue spell tome. Wario didn't notice the change, and dropped the book right on his head!

"HEY! What's the deal!?!?" Wario shouted, enraged at having a book dropped on his head. He picked it up, and trie dripping it in half, but after a while realized it was useless.

He flipped it over to look at the front, and then he realized he was holding a spell tome.

"I might as well keep it. It might be a good piece of treasure." At the self mention of treasure, he began to drool. "Treasure…MINE!" He clutched the book to his chest as if it were precious.

A portal appeared behind him, but it took him a while to notice it. When he finally did see it, he walked over and jumped in.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Snake appeared over a desert. WAY above a desert.

"Oooooooohhhhh……….CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Snake screamed as he began falling. He fell for about ten seconds, then landed face first on a small stone platform surrounded by miles and miles of sand.

"Man, of all the places, my favorite." Snake said sarcastically. "A DESERT! Santa came early, boys! So let's have us a nice plate of cookies and milk!"

Just as he finished his ranting, the whole desert shook like there was an earthquake. The sand rippled like water, and Snake was smart enough to know, that if this really were an earthquake, just stepping in the sand would be like stepping on water, and he'd be crushed in mere seconds. He stood his ground, right in the middle of the platform so that he could keep his distance from the sand.

What he WASN'T expecting, were for two gigantic flying centipede things to fly out of the sand.

"This picnic just got better." Snake sighed dejectedly.

The Red bug caught sight of him, and flew towards him.

"And somebody served me my favorite: a Bologna sandwich!" Snake screamed. He ran away as fast as he could, but he didn't make any progress as the bug gained on him.

It swooped, and was just about to decapitate him with its pincers when he tripped on the sand. It shot overhead, and came back towards him. He screamed again, and ran out of the way as it shot into the sand where he had been moments ago.

"SAVE ME! ANYBODY!" Snake pleaded to the heavens.

He wasn't expecting his whip to flash and completely blind him, but it did. When the light faded, Snake was still seeing stars.

Apparently, the bugs were still seeing stars, too. They were thrashing around in the sky, banging together and making sounds like thunder.

That was when Snake felt something like a prick at the back of his mind.

_Oh no. I'm going insane. Zelda hit me too many times in the crotch, and now it's affecting me!_

His whip flashed again, and the prick hurt like somebody shoving a knife into his head, and then, just as suddenly, it didn't hurt, it actually felt really soothing…

_Snake._

"WHOAH! WHO IN THE BEEP SAID THAT!??!?!" Snake roared in fright.

"Use the whip." The voice said, only it was right behind him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Snake screamed. He turned around, and saw the apparition of the young blond warrior.

"Peace." The boy said, and for some reason, that's exactly what Snake felt.

"Use the whip." The boy suggested.

"I've gone stark, raving, bloody mad." Snake whispered.

"Use the whip." The boy said again, before fading away. Snake noticed golden dust falling from where the boy was standing, and he clenched a handful of it.

"…Who was he?" Snake wondered. He felt himself instilled with courage just thinking about him.

"…Whoever he was, He helped me." Snake whispered to himself. "…Nobody's…truly done that for me before…" He got up, and for the first time in his life, he knew what it was to be a Smasher.

"Let's get this party started." Snake smiled sadistically as he cracked his red whip and pulled out a couple of grenades.

The bugs quit banging around, and began flying around looking for snake again.

"Right here!" Snake yelled.

_This better work!_

The red bug instantly saw him, and began flying at him at top speed.

Snake tied one of the grenades to the tip of his whip, then, when the bug was within range, he cracked the whip.

Miraculously, the resulting explosion did not set off the grenade Instead, it propelled it like a cannonball, while removing the pin. It was timed just right.

As the grenade hit the bug's head, it exploded and knocked the bug way off course. Its head hit the sand the wrong way, and it skidded across the desert like a train wreck.

_I can control the explosions._ Snake though._ Let's see how much I can do that!_

He ran towards the bug's head as fast as he could, and while he was running, he smacked the sand below his feet. The explosion, while not hurting him at all, turned him into a human projectile.

"Yee-haw!" Snake shouted happily. He drew his knife, and landed right on the bug's head. He threw his dagger deep into its central eye, then flipped away and focused as much energy as he possibly could into the whip.

"SOLAR….FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!"

All of the light in the desert seemed to focus into his whip, and the whip began pulsing like it was full of magma. It flared up like the sun, and filled the whole desert up with red light. Snake aimed the whip at the bug's head, and released it.

All the energy in the whip focused into the tip, where it looked like a glowing mini-sun.

The mini sun hit the bug's head, and exploded.

Snake knew what it was like to be in the middle of a real life supernova, and _survive._

The whole desert disappeared, just like that. It was him, the bugs, and a sun, floating in black space. The sun caved inwards, then expanded into a great ball of destruction. The fire blowing out from it blew over like fiery wind at millions of miles per hour.

Next came the arcs of pure, unadulterated plasma. The rings of energy ripped through the bugs like they were made of butter, and instantly they were vaporized. The arcs scattered rainbow colored dust, and the central ball of light was so bright, Snake knew he'd never see anything so beautiful, yet terrible in his life.

The ball of light exploded with the sound of thousands of atomic bombs, and the roar was so loud, Snake thought his body would shatter into millions of fragments. When the wave of light hit him, the impact was so great, he was instantly knocked out.

When he woke up, he found himself lying next to his whip, out on a plain of…

"…Glass?" Snake asked himself in wonderment.

He was on a clear, level plain of pure glass.

'"So, it wasn't some stupid spell animation thing…It really happened….Awesome."

He looked around, before noticing a long, blue and green steel sword embedded in the glass. It was about four feet long, with the hilt a crimson red, the very edged of the sword blue, and the flat sides a deep, steely forest green. On the green sides, etched in, were black roses.

"What a wicked piece of work." Snake said in a surprised voice while appraising the sword.

Just then, his whip flashed again, and a portal appeared.

"Time to go, and show that Majora how very wrong he is!" Snake said. He ran towards the portal as fast as he could, while thinking,

_Whoever you were…thank you._

He accidentally slipped on the glass, and he tumbled into the portal head-first.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

DK felt himself floating in the blackness, for what was a longer time than the others.

Suddenly, he appeared inside some underground ruins.

Something told him he wasn't in Hyrule anymore.

"Hey!" A stiff, stony, aggravated voice yelled.

"..Oo Ooo, Me?" DK asked while pointing at himself.

"Yeah, you!" A statue said. It was really just a stone head, shaped like a can. It had exaggerated teeth, and eyes, and that was about all there was.

"What do you need ME for?" DK asked, completely unaware he was really talking.

"Some blond kid told me to give this to ya." The statue said. It coughed up two stone knuckles. They were huge, and were shaped like ordinary brass knuckles, but they were as smooth as glass, and seemed to be harder than average rock.

"Uh…What do I do with these?" DK asked.

The statue wasn't there.

"Now I am confused." DK said. "Oh well, I may as well put them on." He put the stone knuckles on his hands, and admired them. They fit him just right, and he was confident he could use them without them falling off easily.

The knuckled suddenly expelled a huge amount of energy, and the wave knocked him out.

He woke up in a black space, like a room, but he could easily tell that he wasn't alone there.

"Hello."

"Uh, hello, whoever you are." DK mumbled while scratching his head.

It was the blond warrior again.

"You need not know who I am, all you need to know, is that your task here is done. Return to Hyrule and vanquish the evil."

"Uh, yes…Mister." DK said, not knowing what else to say. "How do I get back?"

"I'm in control of the whole situation. Just trust me, and that will be enough." The boy said.

There was a blinding flash, and when DK could see again, he found himself back in the ruins.

The knuckles flashed again, and a portal appeared.

"I'm outta here. I don't know what's going on, but I have a job to do!" DK said before he vanished through the portal.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Y. Link screamed.

He fell flat on his face, inside what appeared to be the inside of an extremely large tree trunk.

The bit of land he was on was shaped like a crescent, with the inside part stretching along the back wall where the inside curve of the moon would be. The whole room seemed to be made of plat mater, except for the inside curve of the crescent, which was filled with putrid, poisonous purple water.

"Eww…" Y. Link groaned at the stench. He tried breathing through the collar of his tunic, and it made him feel a little better.

He was taken completely by surprise when the water shot up, and two gigantic plant monsters rose out ominously. The stalks were as thick as human arms, and at the ends were huge, blue seed shaped things Link knew all to well were heads.

"It's that Diababa thing Big me told me about!" Y. Link squealed in fright.

The plant demon replied with a crescendo of noise, and then it followed up by aiming its gaping mouths at him, and spewing huge amounts of purple sludge on him.

He dived out of the way, just barely avoiding the venom. He got up and stuck a bomb on his arrow, and aimed it at one of the heads.

"Just like Link told me…" Y. Link said. He shot the bomb arrow at the left head, and it roared as it went limp and sank into the sludge. The right head took a bite at him, but he jumped over it and planted his sword in its head. It screeched and threw him off, then it slowly sank into the sludge.

"Did I win?" Y. link asked.

He found out the hard way.

The two heads sprung out and seized his arms before he could react, and carried him above the sludge, where another head emerged. it was a huge deal bigger than the other two, with it's stalk as wide as a tree, but just as long as the others. The head was two times as large, and it opened up like a flower, only the parts were like a mouth, and they were razor sharp. In the middle of the flower part was a big, yellow eye.

The heads pulled him closer to the main stalk, and its head began rotating like a giant grinding buzzsaw.

"I don't Wanna DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Y. Link screamed.

His gauntlets flashed brightly, and sent a huge surge of lightning through Diababa's body. It threw Link away, and thrashed about as the lightning traveled through its foul body, and conducted in the water. It shook as its roots were fried, then it collapsed for a moment as the charge left its body entirely.

It screeched as it got back up, and it towered above Y. Link

"…You don't scare me." Y. Link finally said. "Back, you fiend! YAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He drew his bow, and when it touched his gauntlets, it exploded into violent lightning. Both his gloves and his bow pulsed with fierce power, and when he notched a bunch of arrows, they all burst into lightning as well, and small bolts connected them.

"Thunder Net!" Y. Link cried. He released all of the arrows, which fanned out and created what looked like an electric spider web. The net slammed into the demon and pinned it against the wall, while shocking it badly all over again.

"Thor Arrow!" Y. link cried. He focused all of his magic power into another arrow, and as the light in the room dimmed, he felt all of his energy draining into the arrow like it was sucking the energy OUT of him! He couldn't stop the flow, and he watched in horror as the arrow continued to drain power out of him, and then begin to drain power from his gloves. The gloves and the arrow crackled so fiercely, the whole room was filled with the roar of the lightning. Just before Y. link felt that he could release the arrow, all of his hair was standing on end.

When he released the arrow, the explosion was so loud, it sent him flying backwards, where he slammed into the wall with the force of a cannonball.

The arrow shot forwards at the speed of light, but time seemed to slow down, because Y. Link could see it as it streaked through the air.

It was the biggest bolt of lightning he had ever seen in his life. The very lightning was alive as it shot forwards. Lightning scattered from it everywhere, and where it passed, the air exploded and scattered glowing sparks of energy. The air crackled, and left behind smoke.

He arrow soared right towards the demon's central eye, where it pierced the very middle of its eye.

The lightning fllowing the arrow crashed into it in the hugest boom Y. Link had ever heard, and the lightning pierced right through the demon wherever it hit. It convulsed as the lightning passed through it, and it slowly burnt up as the lightning devoured it.

The monster exploded into billions of brilliant sparks, which faded black and froze in midair, then collapsed at one point and formed a ball of black matter.

The orb then exploded, and was replaced with what appeared to be a part of a mask, and a glowing green orb with ethereal green fire blazing on it gently.

"Dang…I better not do that at the Mansion, or Master Hand will KILL me." Y. Link said. He was still awed that he had fired the arrow. He had never seen anything so cool in his life!

A portal then appeared after a moment, so Y. Link got up and collected the odd items, before jumping into the portal.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Today…I have won." Majora said.

He sat on his throne, and continued to gather energy from the Triforce of courage, but then, just as he thought he had won, he felt a presence.

There was a flash, and the blond warrior appeared before him.

"Majora." The boy said, with such anger, it shook him to his very soul.

"Today…Is the beginning of the end. You know not what you are doing. If you ever have the chance, tell Dhaos the end of his reign has begun, as well as the end of the universe!"

FLASH!

In his place were eight mildly confused smashers, but the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"NOOO! IMPOSSIBLE!" Majora yelled.

"I don't know what happened, but your end is now!" Link yelled. "I've had enough of your posturing, and your tyranny of my homeland ends today!"

"How did you get back here?!?!" Majora shouted. "It's impossible! How did you get back!?!?!"

"Shut up already!" Sonic said. "Face it, you lost!"

"By the powers bestowed upon me…" Zelda began chanting. "…As princess of Hyrule, and sage of light, Come to me, Spirits of Light!"

The room went completely dark as Zelda thrust her palm into the sky, and four balls of pure light appeared, and collected above her head.

The balls melded, and with a bright flash, the light formed into the shape of a greatbow.

It landed softly in Zelda's hand, and the light solidified.

The bow seemed to be made of white metal, but it also had strange, rune-like grooves on it, where liquid golden light flowed like water.

"The spirit bow!" Zelda proclaimed.

"I care not what you bring against me!" Majora roared. "I will do as my master bids, and with the power he bestowed upon me as dark guardian of Hyrule I will DESTROY YOU!"

Majora burst into dark purple flames as he rose into the air, and then he sprouted a bunch of fine, string like purple tentacles instead of the usual red ones.

"Let us match the light of Hyrule versus the darkness of the Void!" Majora declared.

"Bring it on, you freak!" Link jeered.

Majora swooped in towards Link and the smashers. They dived to the sides to avoid the attack, and returned fire. Majora turned to face them , and erected a black barrier to deflect the attacks. Zelda fired light arrows at him using the spirit bow, but he opened up wormholes in front of ever one of them.

"Face it, you cannot hit me." Majora said. "I will crush you all!"

"Try me!" Link said. He jumped at Majora, and performed an aerial spin attack. The spin sent out a spiral of light, but Majora ripped the space in front of him to warp the energy away. He teleported behind Link, and tried grabbing Link's head with his tentacles, but he was chased away by a storm of grenades, rocks, thunder arrows, light arrows, light beams, and super hot sausages.

"I am outnumbered, but I shall even the odds." Majora calmly said. His tentacles flared out like a powerful wind was blowing from his back, and then five wormholes opened up.

The holes were completely black inside, but the most sinister and horrifying sounds could be heard behind them.

Out of the holes came five masks, each one was the face of the monsters Snake, G&W, Y. Link, Sonic, and Wario fought.

There was a mask of Odolwa, Ghot the bull, Gyorg, Twinmold the dual bug, and Diababa.

"Six to eight. This'll be fun." Sonic smirked.

"Come!" Majora said.

Link charged up a light jump attack, and when the shine traveled to the end of his blade, he jumped forwards and slammed his sword on the ground.

A big pillar of holy light shot into the air, and it momentarily blinded Majora but without inflicting major harm on him. Link managed to drive Majora backwards, while the others minus Zelda fought off the masks.

Majora regained his eyesight, just in time to see Link shooting towards him with his sword drawn. Majora flew out of the way, then deflected an arrow shot at his back by Zelda. He dodged another arrow, then began spinning like a buzz saw towards Link's back. Link turned to deflect the attack with his shield, and Majora used the momentum to spin towards Zelda.

"Nayru's Love!" Zelda cast her protection spell, and Majora glanced off the light barrier. He finished spinning, and aimed a few of his tentacles at a time towards Link and Zelda, and fired beams of distorted space.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here they come!" Snake yelled.

The masks flew at them at a fats speed, while shooting rays of distorted space. Wario quickly donned his metal cap, and he began punching the masks when he could get close enough. DK beat his chest, and began punching at the masks while wearing his knuckles. Boulders flew from his fists, and battered the masks. Snake, Sonic, and Y. Link fired as many projectiles as the could.

After a while of taking a bad beating, the masks got better and better at evading the attacks, until they couldn't hit them anymore.

"We gotta try something new!" G&W shouted as he took a swing at Ghot.

"Speaking of which, that's just what the masks are doing! RUN!" Y. Link screamed.

The masks flew a distance away from them, but then each began to glow with an aura.

Odolwa's mask flew into the air, and a ghost of Odolwa's body formed behind the mask. The ghost Odolwa spun towards the smashers while swinging his sword, and by that time, Ghot's ghost had appeared, and now it was bearing down on them full throttle. After Odolwa had already passed, and Ghot was halfway across the distance, Gyorg had formed, and he swam towards the smashers with his devilish mouth opened wide. Twinmold's mask formed, and then two gigantic bug specters rushed the smashers. Finally, Diababa formed, and spewed out a huge river of toxic ooze.

The smashers had a hard time evading all of the attacks, but the only two that managed not to get hit were Wario, who wasn't even scratched, and Sonic, who was just too fast.

"They're too smart!" Snake yelled. "We need a plan!"

"We could overpower them." DK suggested. "Anybody got any super moves?"

Snake, Y. link, and G&W raised their hands.

"Ok, me, DK, and Wario will hold the masks off while you guys charge up your attacks!" Sonic decided. "Good luck!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link sent wave after wave of light at Majora, but the masked demon kept coming towards him. He cut the strands of light by swiping dark tentacles through them, and slipping in through the gaps he created.

When he got close, He attempted to seize Link's neck again. Link cut away at the tentacles, but he merely grabbed his arms of legs whenever he tried slashing. in mere moment, Majora had Link strung up, and was about to start strangling him, when Zelda shot an arrow right into the center of his back.

"AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!!!" Majora screamed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The masks fired beams of energy at DK, Sonic, and Wario, but the beams merely bounced off Wario, DK punched his way through the beams, and the beams just plain couldn't hit Sonic.

"Scissor kick!" Sonic cried. He towards the Odolwa mask, and jumped while spinning with one foot out. He slammed his foot across Odolwa's mask, and left a deep cut in the wood. Wario elbow barged right into Ghot's mask as it was charging at him, and smashed part of the front in. DK jumped up and seized the Twinmold and Gyorg masks, and slammed them together, and then he finished off his attack by creating a huge boulder, and slamming down on them.

Diababa was about to spew more sludge on the heroes, but Sonic was quick to jump up and axe kick it, sending it straight to the ground.

"Now!" Snake roared.

"Solar flaaaaaaare!" Snake released his attack, but he didn't use as much energy as the first time. The resulting explosion burnt the masks to a crisp, but failed to completely destroy them.

"Thor arrow!" Y. Link fired his arrow right at the ground in the middle of the masks, and the burst of lightning scorched the masks and burnt a few holes in them. It still failed to defeat them.

"Judgment Hammer!" G&W cried. He jumped into the air, and hit the same spot where Y. Link had fired his arrow. The explosion of light enveloped the masks, and the light burnt them up from the inside out. When the blast of light faded, the masks were gone, and there were a few piles of ashes.

"Whew…We did it." Y. Link gasped. "I've used up too much energy…Nighty night." He collapsed on the spot, as did Snake, and G&W.

"Dang." Wario said. "This isn't good!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You hit me!" Majora screamed angrily as he let go of Link.

"So what? It was going to happen, eventually." Zelda said.

"Thanks, Zel." Link gasped as he massaged his throat where Majora had been squeezing him moments before.

"Don't mention it."

"Fools, I will win before the day is over!" Majora yelled. He floated away, and sank a bit lower. Suddenly, very thin arms and legs shot out of his sides, and now he had a humanoid shaped body. An eye stalk shot out the top of his head, and he began dancing around.

"Weirdo!" Link said with a disgusted expression.

"Hey! Need help?" Sonic asked as he, Wario, and DK ran over.

"Maybe. We could use some." Link said.

"Hey, where are the others?" Zelda asked.

"They used too much energy trying to defeat the masks." DK explained.

"Zelda, you go help them recover, you're the only one here with healing magic. Me, Sonic, Wario and DK will handle this creep while you work!" Link said.

"Got it!" Zelda replied as she turned and ran in the other direction.

"I will not allow you to do what you please!" Majora shouted. He ran around at a super fast speed, then shot off faster than even Sonic! He shot past Zelda, and punched her in the head hard as he passed. Zelda flew, and smacked into one of the walls where she slid down unconscious.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!! ZELDAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Link yelled. Majora zipped by, and slammed his fist into Link's face. Link yelled in pain as he fell back, and his nose began bleeding. Majora then zipped past, picked up Wario, and threw him aside while kicking DK away. Sonic dashed at him as fast as he could, but Majora zipped away and came back behind him, and smashed his fist into the back of his skull.

Link tried getting back up, but Majora zipped over, and planted his foot on his chest.

"I will crush you, and you will be dead!" Majora yelled triumphantly.

Suddenly, a lightning arrow smashed into his side and knocked him away. Link turned and looked to his left, and saw Y. Link standing there, clutching his bow, and the sword Snake found earlier.

"Ya like it? I think it's that Great Fairy's sword Master hand was talking about." Y. Link smiled painfully. "Snake found it in that desert in Termina."

"He did?" Link asked curiously. "Now that I think about it, How did Wario get that book, and DK get those knuckles?"

"I think Majora made a dire mistake, sending us away." Y. Link said. "WATCH OUT!"

Link ducked just in time to dodge Majora's fist.

Y. Link slammed his bunny hood on his head, and zipped to the side to avoid a hit-and-run.

"I'll fight him!" Y. Link said. "Wake up Sonic! We need his help!"

"Got it!" Link said. He ran over to Sonic, and began administering first aid while little Link fought off Majora.

"I fought you once before, little one, but this time is different!" Majora hissed.

"Yeah? How?" Y. Link asked a rhetorical question as a taunt.

The two dashed at each other, and evaded the other's attacks as they zoomed by. Y. Link turned quickly and shot an arrow, which Majora avoided. He jumped over Y. Link, who shot another arrow at him, and then turned and lashed out with his foot. Y. Link jumped back, then took a swing with his greatsword. Me managed to cut off the top of his foot, and caused Majora to run around screaming at just the touch of such a holy blade.

Y. Link pursued, and began firing of weak lightning arrows as fast as he could. Majora dodged them while moon walking, then ran over and spun around on his back near Y. Link. Majora tripped him, and he was going so fast, he flew and smashed against one of the stained glass windows. He jumped over, and was about to punch Y. Link through the window, when he kicked off, and flew behind him. He charged up a fairly powerful lightning arrow, and shot him right in the back. Majora screamed as the arrow embedded in his back, and the shock made his body convulse. He fell limp, while screeching weakly.

"Need some help?"

ZOOOOM!

THWIP! BAM! SMASH! THUNK!

Sonic ran over at high speed, and fired a beam of light at Majora's back, then tackled him, kicked him really hard across the back, then wound up a mighty punch, and blasted him clean through the window.

Majora screamed as he fell, but he managed to catch himself with a wormhole, and he instantly reappeared inside the throne room.

By now, everybody was awake, but they weren't in the best condition.

"Noo…I can't lose!" Majora yelled weakly. "Face my wrath, and may you tremble in despair!"

Majora stood still, and the dark aura around his body began darkening. His limbs grew bigger, and his muscles bulged to exaggerated size. A head popped up where the eyestalk was, so now he had a head with one eye. His arms thickened, and then long, powerful tendrils extended from its hands.

"Majora's wrath!" Y. Link yelled.

"Yes, and now, you shall taste it." Majora hissed in a now-demonic voice.

Majora ran forwards. Although not as fast as it was last form, it was still pretty fast.

Link stool up and blocked one of the living whips with his shield, and attempted to slash at Majora with his sword. Majora cracked its spare whip, and caught Link's arm. Majora brought up it other whip, and with it, it smote Link on the face. He fell down unconscious with a massive slash across his face.

"How did he cut through Link's armor's aura like that?" Zelda wondered out loud in fright.

"What? There was no aura…" Majora said, mildly confused.

"Die!" Snake yelled. He blew Majora up with his whip, but Majora merely shrugged the attack off and swatted him away.

"Any other fleas wish to attack me?" Majora hissed.

"Yeah!" Sonic said. He rushed at Majora and fired a few beams at him, but Majora avoided them with ease, and whipped at Sonic. Sonic leapt over it, but was unable to avoid the second tentacle that smacked him across the chest. Wario rushed at Majora while wearing his metal Cap. Majora caught him, and sent a few thousand volts into his metal body. Wario collapsed, and DK took his place. DK shot a few boulders at him with his fists, and Majora caught a few and smashed the others. He threw them back at DK and instantly KO'd him. By now, Zelda was finished charging up a Gleipnir spell. She released the dark meteors just in time for Majora to see them coming. He fired concentrated beams of chaos energy at the smaller meteors, and when the big meteor came, he caught it with a great amount of difficulty, not to mention, pain. He threw it back at Zelda, who it exploded upon, and badly wounded her. G&W ran up, and attempted to use a weaker Judgment hammer attack, but Majora caught the hammer and flogged G&W before tossing him away. Now the only one standing was Y. Link.

"Now, to finish you off." Majora said with sadistic glee.

"No!" Y. Link yelled. He fired a lightning net at Majora, who just simply swipe dit with his arm, and cut through it. He fire another weak Thor arrow, but Majora caught it, and tossed it aside.

Y. Link drew his Great Fairy's sword, and ran forwards to take a slash. Majora dodged the attack, and countered with a whipping attack. Y. link ducked underneath it, and then scored a hit on Majora's side. Majora kicked him in the chest, and then whipped him in the same spot. Majora whipped at him again, but he slashed the tip off.

"Why, you Little-!!!!" Majora growled. Y. Link took another swing at him with the sword, but Majora grabbed his arm, and threw him down on the stone floor. He focused energy into his eye, and was about to pierce Y. Link's heart with a beam of energy.

"Leave me alone, NOW." Link demanded.

"Still alive, eh?" Majora asked as he dissipated the energy in his eye. "It looks like I shall have to eliminate your persistency before I can continue."

Link stood back up, and he was wearing his Magic armor again. He had his master Sword out, which glowed brightly.

Majora struck first, and aimed at Link's face again. He didn't expect his whip to bounce right off with a clang, and not affect Link.

"You can't touch me." Link said. "I'll show you what happens when you mess with me, and my friends!"

Link ran forwards, and began clashing with Majora. Majora was instantly put on the defensive, and whenever he managed to hit Link, it had no affect. Since Link didn't have to worry about getting hurt, he fought with extreme recklessness, and he quit bothering to block attacks at all. He scored hit upon hi on Majora, all the while his sword glowed brighter and brighter, and the aura around his body brightened.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Majora screamed. "HOW CAN YOU CONTAIN SO MUCH HOLY POWER!?!?!"

"HOLLLLLLLLLLLLLY………………BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE!" Link yelled. His sword glowed like the sun, and he took one, single slash. He cut right through Majora's body, and Majora was instantly enveloped in a sun-bright aura of light. The sphere compressed on him until his body was only a white, glowing silhouette, then his body vaporized and left behind an empty, wooden mask.

As Link stood there, his sword faded, and his suit or armor faded. The gold turned a blue steel color, and suddenly, Link's armor felt like it was made of lead. He collapsed under the sudden weight, just as all of the weapons in the room flashed.

A portal appeared, and by just taking a single look through it, could see that it led back to the mansion.

There was a flash of golden light, and on top of Majora's mask, there sat the Triforce of courage.

"The Triforce of courage!" Link said. He reached out, and it quickly disappeared and lit up the back of his left hand. As the Triforce disappeared, everybody in the room gave a groan, and woke up.

"Man…What happened?" Sonic groaned while holding his head.

"We…Won." Link said.

"Oh yeah! Sonic said. "Good work! I hope I was of some assistance.."

"You were." Snake said. "You helped out a lot when I needed it."

"Yeah…We did some wicked bashing today!" Wario said happily.

"…My windows…" Zelda moaned sadly.

"We'll fix those windows someday, but not now." G&W said.

"Maaaaaaan. Big me beat him." Y. Link said.

"Oh, come on, little me! You were the biggest help near the end, don't sweat it! I'll let Master hand know about your performance."

"Really? Thanks!" Y. Link smiled.

"Ugh….That Majora guy was strong." DK said. "I hurt all over!"

"Don't we all?" Link asked. Everybody laughed weakly, before he spoke up again.

"Well, let's go home. This trip turned out a little bit better than expected, I'd say! We deserve a break." Link said.

Everybody walked over to the portal and entered it, and Link was the last to enter it. He stopped for a moment to look around, when he caught sight of a silhouette of the blond warrior.

"If it weren't for you…I'd be dead right now." Link admitted softly.

The figure nodded, and smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you…May we meet again someday." Link said as he backed into the portal.

The warrior, and the whole of Hyrule faded and warped as he backed into the portal, then it all vanished as he was whisked off towards the mansion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well, guess what? This is now my longest chapter, and it ended up being about as long as I wanted it to be. It's about 9,800 words or so, and 2y Mircosoft word pages including the beginning and ending notes, here.**

**Ya think that's long enough? Lol!**

**Anyways, what do ya think? was it a good chapter? I tried to make up for the shortness of the chapters beforehand. I hope ya enjoyed it, because I sure did!**

**Ok, see ya all next time!**

**There's now two more arcs left, before we go onto new stuff. The two arcs available now are:**

_**Celestial Shrine**_

_**Arcadia**_

**Vote in a PM, please! See ya next time!**

**And with That said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	89. A World Lost in Shadows

**Well, guess what, peoples? I got votes, and thatta smacks the next two, three, maybe even four chapters up in space.**

**You heard me, peeps. That's the Celestial Shrine!**

**Master hand: Ooooh, the horrors that wait them.**

…**Yeah. Master Hand is right. Even though he created this shrine, and hid it away in space for thousands of years, it hasn't gone unnoticed. It HAS been discovered, but by what?**

**Crazy H: WHEEEEEE HE HE EWWWW HEEEE!!**

**MH: Shut up, clown hand.**

**CH: I LIKES A THAT NAME HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HE HE HE!**

**MH: Oh, brother. Somebody shoot me.**

**How about him?**

**MH: That too.**

**Works for me. (SR pulles out massive, one-handed pistol, and shoots a tranquilizer into CH. CH goes out like a light, and is now sucking his thumb happily.)**

**How can he suck his thumb?**

**MH: Hand family secret.**

**I see. Well, you need know nothing about this Celestial Shrine, only that it is one hundred percent MOIN!**

**Yes, and there will be a re-appearance of a dear friend…NOT! That's sarcasm, folks!**

**Just for reminders, the team this time around is Ephraim, Collette, Daisy, Sora, Midna, Bowser J, Meta Knight, and my OC, Paul. I like this team a lot, it's cool to me, but not because my OC is in it! It's well balanced, and probably one of the more powerful teams out of the five that left for the Third Campaign. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Inside a bubble of air, way out in the universe, were eight warpstars bound for a shrine that no living thing had stepped foot in for thousands of years.

The dreaded Celestial Shrine.

It contained, within the deep recesses of its core, the legendary weapons the smasher seeked. It also stood as a testament to what power beings that lived in the void possessed. It was the home of demons, as well as some of the most advanced, yet ancient technology in the universe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow…Look at all of the stars…" Daisy said in an awed voice.

"It really is beautiful. It reminds me of our travels in that Gummi ship, eh, Paul?" Sora asked with a grin.

"Those were the good times." Paul smiled as well. "…But all of this expanse? And the silence? It's too eerie, and unsettling…"

"Somewhere, out in this infinite expanse, is my real home. I know not where it is, but someday, I will find it." Meta Knight said in his calm voice.

"I forgot…You're a Star Warrior…" Daisy said.

"Mm."

"It must be rough, not knowing where you're from."

"Or knowing where you are from, and yet, wondering whether it is possible to return." Paul said.

"Homesick?" Midna asked while floating around in the bubble on her back.

"Yeah, but I'll return someday, but after my duties are done. I found out the hard way I can't return until my task is done."

"Same with me." Sora said. "After all of this, me, Paul, and Riku'll have to leave, and start on some unfinished work we have."

"What kind of work?" Ephraim asked, interested.

"Well, we pretty much guard this place, called Kingdom Hearts." Paul explained. "It's the heart of all worlds, and if we let somebody bad get control of it, they'd be able to spread evil throught all of the worlds, or even destroy the universe."

"That's all of it in a nutshell." Sora said.

"Lloyd and I, and a few friends, just finished putting two worlds back together." Collette said. "It was rough. We had to battle Mithos Yggdrasil."

"That angel badguy I heard about?" Bowser J piped up. "He's super powerful ain't he?"

"Very." Meta Knight said. "I fear that we lack the power to fight him."

"This Dhaos person…I wonder what he's after?" Daisy asked after awhile.

"You know, even after all of this, we still don't know his motives." Ephraim pointed out. "It just goes to show you how little we know about what we're doing."

"…"

"What is it, Meta Knight?" Sora asked.

"…Nothing. I think we're there. Look."

He pointed with his gloved hand, and where he was pointing, a giant looming space station could be seen. It was shaped like a sphere, with many piped and tubes coming off of the main structure, and connecting to rings that orbited the station.

"Let's land there." Ephraim pointed at an opening in one of the rings. "And tread carefully. We're the first visitors in a _long_ time."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll update soon, and make up for it. This was just kinda an introductory chapter for this arc.**

**MH: The fun starts next chapter. And when I say fun, I DO mean fun!**

**CH: YEAH! ESPECIALLY IF YOU LIKE FIGHTING, AND FREAKY FREAKS! AND ROBOTS! AND FIGHTING! AND ADVENTURES!**

**MH: Moron. Anyways, see all of you next time.**

**See ya!**

**And with that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	90. A Light in the Dark

**Ho ho ho! I'm sorry about the short chapter last time, folks! BUT! Prepare for a decently sized chapter. I'm not going to make any guesses as to how long this will be, so…we'll see. It'll at least be a couple thousand words, like MOST chapters.**

**MH: Just a hint for all of you, this 'light' in the title, isn't QUITE a good light.**

**CH: IT BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Zooms by on fire)**

**Mario: Moron.**

**Oh! Mario! Nice to see ya again!**

**Mario: Ya, nice-a to see you-a too!**

**Well, anyways, best of luck to our team way out there, eh?**

**MH: They'll need it.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The smashers were walking in a very long, rotating hallway, inside one of the rings of the station.

"Just look at this place." Midna said. "It reeks of evil. I can barely stand being here."

"I can feel it too." Sora said. "It's more evil than anything I've ever felt, ever."

"And for us, THAT'S saying something." Paul said. "Keep your senses about you, especially YOU, Colette!"

"Right!" Colette giggled.

"Is she ever…sad?" Ephraim whispered out of the side of his mouth towards Meta Knight.

"I doubt it. She's the bubbly, happy type. Nothing wrong with that." Meta Knight replied.

"….I want my daddy! This place is WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY to freaky!" Bowser J squeaked. "….WAIT! WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!"

Everybody whirled around in a panic, looking around for what Bowser J heard.

"…It came from that way." He pointed with his finger.

"Keep your weapons out." Ephraim advised. "I'd rather not be caught off guard, if caught at all."

"I agree." Meta Knight said. "We need to get to the core, as fast as possible."

"That's where this evil feeling is coming from, though…" Daisy moaned in terror.

"We have to face it." Meta said. "…Or face the destruction of the universe. Your choice." He walked down the hallway for a little bit, before he noticed that nobody was following him.

"What is it?"

"I heard it that time too." Paul said with a scowl. "I didn't like the sound of that."

"I never heard anything like it before." Sora said.

"May I give a bit of advice?" Midna asked while raising her hand.

"Yeah?" Collette asked.

"Maybe we should, oh, I don't know…RUN!?!??!"

"Good idea." Sora said, before turning and bolting past Meta Knight.

Right as he started running, the most awful noise erupted from the hallway a ways behind the smashers. It sounded like the wailing of people in abject agony, demonic laughing, and other noises that belonged to beasts that no living being had ever heard before. It sent chills down each and everybody's spines, even Meta Knight.

"…Demons!" Meta Knight yelled. His eyes went red.

"Yeah, I figured as much!" Paul yelled.

"RUN!" Ephraim shouted. Everybody turned, and ran for their lives.

The sound behind them literally exploded, and sent everybody's hearts racing. They ran faster and faster, and slowly, the noise behind them quieted, but not by much.

"If any of you have ANY light weapons, spells, and/or attacks, I suggest you get them ready NOW!" Meta Knight ordered.

"I have angel magic!" Collette said, serious for once. "I have plenty of attacks to use against them."

"Me and Paul have a few techniques worth mentioning." Sora pointed out.

"I can use Light magic!" Daisy said.

"Good. Let's stop running, and fight." Meta Knight said.

"WHY!?!?" Everybody screamed.

"In case you didn't notice, they caught up." Meta Knight said.

Everybody's brain froze with terror as they turned around.

Right behind them were multitudes of creatures no mortal being had seen in centuries. They had twisted, contorted bodies, and they had disturbing features, like twisted faces missing half of the flesh, and etc.

"Crap. FIGHT!" Ephraim yelled.

The hallway exploded into vicious fighting as the smashers and the demons clashed.

Very quickly, the smashers were overwhelmed with the sheer numbers, and ferocity of the attacks pressed on them.

"Incredible…" Meta Knight moaned. "I've never seen such pure hatred and evil…"

"These demons are at least twenty times worse than the ones me and Erika had to fight when we battled the Demon King!" Ephraim grunted as he blew away a few demons with a shockwave. "And this is unbelievable! How are they so strong!?!?!"

"Beats me!" Paul yelled. "LIGHT SPEAR!" He thrust his sword forwards, and a pillar of light erupted from his sword and screamed across the floor in a blaze of holy light. The demons hit by it floated above it as it shot away like a cyclone, and when a good number were floating above it, it exploded and took them out.

"HOLY!" Sora cried. Big blasts of light converged, and exploded in a ferocious sphere of holy energy.

"Here! This should help. Holy Song!" Collette shouted. Just as she finished the incantation, a ring of pink light erupted from her body, and enveloped everybody.

All of the smashers felt a boost in strength, while the demons were screaming in agony at the angelic music.

"Yeah! At em, boys!" Ephraim cheered.

"AHEM!" Daisy, Collette, and Midna said at the same time.

"…AND LADIES!" Ephraim yelled. He jumped into the mess of demons, and quickly went to work carving them up.

"Arch wind!" Meta Knight cried. He jumped back and charged up a massive amount of energy, and when he slashed with his sword, it sent out a massive whorl of wind. The tornado smashed into the demons and blew them into the air, where Daisy summoned up a blast of light to vaporize them.

"Time for that super move!" Paul yelled.

"Right!" Sora shouted back.

"MALESTROM!" They both yelled together.

Paul cast a huge amount of wind magic, and enveloped the whole hallway in a series of linked tornadoes. Sora warped around and smashed enemies with sonic energy, while Paul launched blades of wind around. Surprisingly, Sora never got hit by any of the wind blades or tornadoes.

The tornadoes exploded, and sent demons flying everywhere.

"Angel Feathers!" Collette cried. Rings of pink light shot from her, and blasted through the crowd of demons, taking out quite a few.

"Hmmm…" Midna said, before blasting a large group of demons with orange lightning and dashing through them at the speed of light.

"Yeah! Time to fight back, BIG Time!" Bowser J cheered. He whipped his blue handkerchief over his face, and instantly turned into Shadow Mario. He brandished his paintbrush, and started painting demons with white paint. Apparently, the paint was holy, because the demons screamed in pain. Ephraim came in with a sweeping slash of his lance, and expelled a blast of energy that sent the demons back.

"They keep coming!" Meta Knight yelled with exertion as he took on a demon armed with a huge sword made of black metal.

"We won't be able to win, if we keep going at it like this!" Ephraim yelled.

"What do we do, then?!?!?" Daisy screamed as she blasted more demons with light.

"Uh…I know!" Paul yelled. "But Sora and I used all of our magic on that last attack!"

"Anybody got an elixir? An ether, maybe!?!?" Sora yelled.

"Will a green potion work, maybe?" Midna asked.

"Does it restore magic?" Sora asked blankly.

"Yes!"

"Good! Toss me two!"

Midna opened up a tiny wormhole, and pulled two green bottles out, which she then tossed to Paul and Sora.

"Bottoms up." Paul said. Sora and Paul knocked the bottles together, then poured the potion down their throats.

"Yech!" Sora grunted while wiping off his tongue.

"Mmm…Minty." Paul said thoughtfully.

"DO IT ALREADY!" Meta Knight and Ephraim screamed in unison.

"Right! STOPGA!" Paul and Sora yelled together.

Energy formed in the air in front of the demons, and then crystallized and formed what looked like a clock made of crystal, with roman numerals stamped on it. The air, and the demons around it shimmered for a moment, but as the clock faded away, the demons stood, frozen in time. The demons behind them jumped over their stilled friends, only to smash into a wall of frozen air.

"Good! It worked. Run!" Paul yelled.

The smashers turned, and ran away as fast as they could, leaving the demons behind.

A ways behind the wall, there was a figure behind the army of demons.

"Curses. It appears the targets have escaped." The woman said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow…What a battle!" Ephraim panted. "If it wasn't for the fact our lives were on the line, I'd say this was fun!"

"Speak for yourself." Meta Knight humphed.

"That WAS kind of fun." Sora said.

"You boys are all alike." Daisy sighed in exasperation.

"Excuse me."

"Except you, Meta Knight!" Daisy quickly added.

"We need to quit wasting our time!" Midna urged. "Where are we, in terms to how close we are to the core?"

"Judging by the size of this place, and it's appearance….Possibly a third of the way. We should now be inside the ring just inside the outer one."

"One down, two to go!" Bowser j said. "I think we're doing pretty good!"

"It's decent progress, but I feel we could do better." Meta Knight said.

"I have a feeling this is going to take forever." Daisy sighed as she slapped her forehead.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They walked for about a half hour, before coming to another hallway leading to the next part of the station.

"That took us longer than the last time…" Ephraim said.

"Oh, come on, let's just go already! I'm bored!" Bowser j said.

"I thought the whole trip was fairly entertaining, listening to your ranting." Meta Knight chuckled, while Bowser j blushed deep red.

"Hey…" Daisy said. "…I feel a presence just ahead."

"Is it evil?" Meta Knight asked seriously.

"Just the opposite, element wise." Daisy explained.

"That's suspicious." Paul scowled.

"So, this person uses light magic, I guess?" Collette asked.

"Yeah, I can tell." Sora said.

"Whoever it is, she's ticked." Midna clicked her tongue.

"Let's see just who this is." Ephraim said. He walked into the tube connecting the ring to the next, and began running down as fast as he could He was caught off guard when the gravity shifted, and he fell down the tube, screaming.

"Wow! A slide!" Collette said.

"Oh no…It reminds me of those pipes in Rogueport!" Sora moaned.

"Oh, really?" Paul said, smiling devilishly. "In ya go!" He shoved Sora into the pipe, and he soared down it.

"I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THAT, PAUL!" Sora screamed as he fell.

"Ok, let's go now." Meta Knight said. He shoved everybody in, and they fell.

He then jumped in and spread his wings, and flew down the hole.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A familiar lady with clear, shining hair and shimmering purple robes stood in a large room, when, suddenly, Ephraim fell out of a pipe in the ceiling, and landed right on his face.

He was followed by Sora, who landed on his back, and then a huge group of people splatted on Ephraim, creating a dog-pile.

"So, we meet again." The woman spoke with a soft, tinkling voice.

"…We have never met you before in our lives." Meta Knight replied coolly as he landed and made his wings vanish.

"Your friends have." Serena smirked evilly.

"Are you one of those stupid elementals?" Sora groaned.

"I am NOT STUPID!" Serena yelled.

"Me and Eph here whupped up on some lady that called herself Anna." Paul said.

"And I was around when we had to battle Excer." Sora said.

"No clue what you're talking about." Daisy said.

"I do." Meta Knight said as he stepped forwards and drew his blade. "This scum has been following us the whole time."

"How did you know!?!?" Serena asked in shock.

"I'm MUCH smarter than I look, Ma'am." Meta Knight growled as his eyes turned red.

"Fine. My fellow elementals and I are much more powerful than we were before. Prepare to meet the end!"

"In your DREAMS!" Paul, Sora, Bowser J, and Collette shouted together.

"All for one, one for all!" Meta Knight cried, before lunging at Serena.

She quickly warped out of the way, and began focusing her mana into the ceiling above.

"No…You're mad, woman!" Paul yelled frantically.

"What's she doing?" Sora asked.

"She's going to absorb the energy this place is running off of! It'd be like absorbing all of the energy coming from an electric plant!"

"Exactly!!!" Serena smiled evilly before the ceiling exploded, and the most massive lightning bolt in history enveloped her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sorry to cut it short, everybody, but that's what happens when you see something called a CLIFFHANGER! Besides, I have another big battle planned before this Arc is over, so hold your horses, everybody.**

**Link: NEVER say the word HORSE around me again!**

**Dang…I forgot about that one…**

**Snake: It's not my fault she was shot out of a cannon, for pete's sake. Don't you go to school in that nature park you call Hyrule?**

**Link: NOBODY DISSES HYRULE, OR ME LIKE THAT! DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Snake: Meep. (Snake runs away as fast as he can, while Link pursues him mindlessly.)**

**With a touch of author's magic, I shall revive the horsie!**

**(Poof! Flash of light, and Epona is FINE!)**

**Link: EPONA! (Runs over and hugs his horse)**

**Snake: Whew! I guess I'm off the hook now…**

**Link: NO YOU'RE NOT! GET BACK HERE!**

**Snake: NOOOOOO!! (Runs away)**

**CH: Nobody will notice if I take this horse and open another jail cell western style.**

**(Crazy hand grabs the screaming horse, and begins banging it against jail bars that appear out of nowhere.**

**If you'll excuse me, I have a situation I need to handle. (Pulls out giant tranquilizer gun again) Good day, and I'll update as soon as I can, ok?**

**(Walks away and begins firing as fast as I can, at Crazy hand)**

**With that said, Adieu, and review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	91. Human Dynamo

**Well, here we go! Thank you, everybody that reviewed!**

**MH: That woman is insane…It's a surprise she didn't blow the whole place up pulling that off.**

**CH: (Watching the battle on a TV.) YEAH! BLOW UP! I WANNA SEE A SPLOSION!**

**MH: (Sighs) At least he's having fun, and isn't blowing up anything like usual. How's the horse, SR?**

**Epona? She's fine…Link's tending to her now.**

**MH: And snake?**

**Uh…I'm not responsible for what happened.**

**MH: WHAT? What happened? (Floats away, and looks in a door where Snake currently is.) OH…MY…**

**Let me start this chapter before things get out of hand. (Laughs nervously, and presses button that flashes the story across the screen. Master Hand's yells are still heard.)**

**MH: HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?!? LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!!!!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena screamed. The lightning enveloped her, and went straight through her and into the ground. Everybody jumped, and stayed suspended in the air as long as they could to avoid being electrocuted.

When they landed, they ducked to avoid being shocked by the charge in the ceiling.

While they were trying to avoid the ridiculously charged thunderstorm that was once a room, lightning bolts crashed all along the room, burning the walls, floor, everything.

Serena's body convulsed with the huge charge, but she managed to contain it, and absorb it without burning herself or her clothes.

"…Well, it appears that I collected more energy than I could use. I hope you enjoyed playing around with the leftovers!" Serena laughed at the smashers as they stood up warily.

"I hate lightning, unless I'm using it." Paul groaned.

"You idiot!" Meta Knight yelled. "You drained all of the energy out of this place, and it's shutting down!"

"I could care less. I can survive in space, unlike you." Serena smirked. "Besides, I can use my own light, instead of these lights.

Just as she said that, the lights in the room went out, and all that could be seen was her, in her overpowered glory.

"I don't care what we have to do, we have to beat her, and fast! The air locks are starting to leak, even now!" Meta Knight yelled.

"Crap!" Sora yelled.

"Suspense!" Bowser J yelled, and everybody looked at him strange. "…What?"

"Fools…even now, you fight against something that even God can't stop." Serena laughed evilly. "This universe, and everything in it will be swallowed by the void, and there's not a thing you can do about it! IT'S PITIFUL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Are we fighting a sane person? Or did that lightning REALLY get to her head?" Daisy asked Collette.

"The later, definitely." Collette replied.

"I am tired of messing with idiots." Paul said as he drew his sword. "And I'm going to start the clean-up with you, freak!"

"Come, meet your doom!" Serena laughed as she floated into the middle of the room, and emitted a strong blast of light that illuminated the whole room. She steadied the light coming from her body so that the whole room stayed lit.

"Ok, I want to watch you fools dance." Serena said. "Hy-YAAAAAAAAAH!"

She shot a beam of light from her hand, and it pierced through everybody before they could react, but it didn't hurt them. Then massive lightning built up on the ceiling above them, and blasted them all so hard they flew and bounced off of the walls when they hit them.

"Vega Rush!" Serena yelled. She flew at Ephraim, and enveloped herself in a ball of pure, purple plasma lightning. Ephraim dived out of the way, and sent a blast of air out of the tip of his spear, but it harmlessly bounced off her barrier, and smashed into the wall. Meta Knight revealed his wings again, and took to the air. He flew right at her, and tried slashing through her barrier. Normally, he would have been able to cut through, but the shield was so strong from the lightning she absorbed, it went right into his sword, and he flew away like a cannonball when the energy inside his body exploded into a huge blast of lightning.

Daisy created a few balls of light, and began tossing them at Serena, who dissipated her shield, and swatted the balls away before flying towards her and grabbing her by the neck.

"Thunder Punishment!" Serena cried as she raised Daisy into the air. A massive bolt of lightning hit her, and the explosion was so intense, it blew Daisy right out of her hand and into another wall. Daisy fell down with a moan, just as Meta Knight got back up, and walked over to her and placed a hand on her.

"Nurse." Meta Knight said. He channeled some of his own energy into her, and enveloped her in a soft green glow, and she got back up, slightly refreshed.

"Thanks." Daisy said.

"You're quite welcome." Meta Knight said.

Ephraim, Sora, and Paul dashed at Serena, and she aimed an open palm at them, and fired a ball of lightning with a ball of light inside.

"Hurricane Shield!" Paul cried. He created a barrier of wind that reflected the ball, and sent it to the side where it nearly hit Bowser J. Sora ran up, and Bashed Serena on the head with his keyblade, then he poked her in the stomach with the end, and finished by knocking her side with a powerful sideways slash. Ephraim intercepted the flying elemental, and fired a huge blast of wind from his lance. The wind blast sent her flying down, where Bowser J painted her back with red paint.

"Ha ha, what's that supposed to do?" Serena laughed.

She failed to notice the bull that appeared out of nowhere, and it rammed her in the backside and sent her flying.

"How'd you do THAT?" Sora asked in surprise.

"It's a trick of mine." He replied happily.

Serena flew haphazardly for a few moments, but finally managed to right herself, and she looked livid.

"Ok, so you want to play tough? I'll show you who's tough!" Serena snarled. "RAYFALL!"

A storm of light-charged lightning balls came from the ceiling and battered the floor with lightning charges, and shocked everybody, then a gigantic ray of light hit each of them and burned them all over.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Everybody screamed.

Except Collette.

Serena felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned to see Collette right behind her, winding up a punch. BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

Serena flew backwards at super accelerated speed, and smashed into a wall.

"Nobody messes with my friends, and gets away with it!" Collette cried as she flew towards Serena with her pink, transparent angel wings propelling her. Collette flew into the crater in the wall where Serena was, and launched a few rings of pink light.

The rings hit Serena and exploded, and sent her flying out of the hole. Serena managed to regain her balance, and then she faced Collette.

"I'll teach you your due lesson, you impudent little idiot!"

"Yeah, RIGHT!" Collette said. She flew at Serena, and Serena flew at her at top speed. The two clashed, and a huge explosion shook the room.

"Ugh…Man, I'm sick of getting hit." Paul said. "…Hmm?"

Collette came shooting down from the air, and landed hard on the ground next to him. Serena came down shortly, and hovered in front of him, looking at him with sadistic glee.

"Last one left? Shame. I expected this to last a tad longer, but, I have to say, I really enjoyed this battle!"

"It's not over yet!" Paul countered. "I'm not about to lose to YOU!"

"How so?"

"I've come over greater things than you, by myself!" Paul yelled. "I WILL not be stopped by less than anything like that! HY-YAHHHHHHHHH!" He drew his sword, and slashed at Serena, who stood still and prepared catch the sword.

"Freeze Break!" Paul said. His sword was encased by pure, crystalline ice, and he slashed her hands. Her hands instantly froze over, and she flew back in a rage and melted it off with her lightning.

"…You're not…Alone." Collette said.

"Hey! Take it easy, you're about to pass out!" Paul urged her.

"I know that…SACRIFICE!"

"HEY!"

Collette's body was enveloped in her own energy, which faded, then exploded in a huge blast of brilliant light that blinded even Serena.

When the light touched everybody, they felt it fully healing their bodies, and powering them up. Serena felt the light hit her, and it was so powerful and pure, it slammed into her and threw her back like she was hit by an atomic bomb.

When the light faded, Collette lay on the ground, unconscious.

"I'll still win!" Serena yelled. "STAR CROSS!"

Four balls of light came from four directions, and converged to form a large ball of light that expelled huge amounts of holy energy. When the energy hit the smashers, it burnt worse than the Rayfall attack did.

"No…We can't be stopped here!" Meta Knight yelled, just before another wave of light exploded from the holy star, and KO'd everybody.

"Ha ha ha! I finally won!" Serena laughed maniacally. "I'll just go and collect those weapons, now!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"…Ugh…where am i?" Meta Knight asked as he woke up.

He was floating around, in what felt like space, but there was no light, and he felt…alone…

"I'm sorry, Kirby. I…Failed as a star warrior…"

"Not yet, you haven't."

"Who's there!" Meta Knight asked as he tried to draw his sword, but then found he had no sword.

"You forget who you are so easily." The voice sighed. "Have you given up already?"

"Well, since I'm in this netherworld, I'd assume yes. I'm dead, right?"

"No, you are merely within you mind."

"…"

"But you are unconscious. In the real world, that is."

"So, how am I talking to you?" Meta Knight asked warily.

"Through your weapon."

"Right, I'm inside my mind, and now my sword is talking to me. I've gone mad." Meta Knight sighed.

"No. You forget. How can I remind you? You have no equal, even if there is a clone of you, you're still very unique, because you're YOU."

FLASH!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SHING!

Serena stopped suddenly, with three swords at her throat. One was a great, majestic golden keyblade, with intricate symbols and runes adorning it. The one in the middle was a green longsword that looked like it was made of emerald. Inside it swirled blades of wind, and the last sword, what used to be a metal imitation of a flame, was now a molten mass of holy metal, that flared like a real flame.

"I think you barked up the wrong tree, Serena." Sora smiled.

"ULTIMA!"

"EXCALIBUR!"

"SUN CROSS!"

Serena was enveloped in a sphere of pure, concentrated magical energy that torched her very soul. Next, a massive tornado made of green wind blades slashed her body viciously, and then it compressed and created a massive, supersonic explosion of air.

Meta Knight's sword flared up, and all of the light in the room focused into his sword, which now looked like the sun, with magma bubbling all over it. He slashed Serena faster than the speed of light, and each time he hit her, she was enveloped in a huge blast of fire.

Meta Knight charge dup one, final slash, and poured all of his energy into it. One single shine traveled up the edge of the blade, then he hit her, and Sora and Paul hit her as well.

The explosion was so huge, and so powerful, solar flares erupted from it and blasted holes in the sides of the room, and opened it up to the space outside. Serena's barely conscious body was sucked out, and the trio scrambled to wake everybody up.

When they were all awake, they fled down the next tube that led to the core.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serena floated in space, slowly gathering energy to open up a wormhole to escape and return to base.

_Dhaos is going to hate me for failing._ Serena thought idly. _Man, why did I have to get so cocky with them? The reason I've been beaten both times, is because I've been so careless! At least HE'LL be able to clean up my mess._

"Ugh…Teleport!" Serena cried. A portal made of blue dimensional energy appeared, and she flew through it and vanished.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The smashers fell through another pipe, towards the core of the station.

"That weird feeling is getting more intense." Daisy moaned.

"It should be that wormhole that is sealed up here. From what I understand, it connects directly to the void, which would explain the demons." Meta Knight said.

"…What exactly is this void?" Bowser J said.

"I find it hard to explain. Master Hand will surely inform us, as even I do not know exactly what is happening, and I am quite worried about what Serena said about us not being able to stop it."

"That doesn't mean we should give up!" Sora yelled. "I think we can still win, but only if we give it our all!"

"He's right." Ephraim said. "We can't let something like that stop us! We may not be able to stop it, but we shouldn't let that stop us from finishing off Dhaos!"

"For once, you people are making sense." Midna smirked.

"You know, now that I recall, where were you when we were battling Serena?" Collette asked suspiciously.

" I was trying to hide in a shadow, but it's hard when the whole room is lit up like that…" Midna sighed. "My magic doesn't work well with so much light around."

"…Oh."

"Prepare for landing." Meta Knight said. He revealed his wings, and softly landed on the ground, while everybody else braced themselves, and landed neatly on their feet.

They were in a spherical room, which they soon found out there was no gravity in. It was fairly large, like a giant gymnasium.

In the middle, connected by pipes and hoses, was a sphere of green glass, with the weapons floating inside!

"Eh?" Meta Knight asked. "This place is powered by the weapons?"

"But how did Serena drain the energy?" Daisy asked incredulously.

"…No, she did not drain the energy. It came from somewhere else." Meta Knight said cautiously. "I suddenly have the feeling we're still not here alone. The moment we take those weapons, the wormhole being sealed will appear, and we'll have to escape as fast as we can."

"Unfortunately, I will give you no such chance."

"NO! We've been caught!" Paul yelled.

Meta Knight, and the other smashers twirled around, just in time to see a blue portal appear, and for a blue metal android to float out menacingly.

It looked like Sonic, only, his body was made of metal, and he had wicked looking gey metal hands, and really sharp spikes on the back of his head. His light eyes glowed red, and in his chest was a jet turbine. He had a brown cloak around his body, and he looked very frightening, floating there like a specter.

"Metal Sonic." Paul said, with a shocked expression.

"Indeed." Metal Sonic hissed. "Dhaos is tired of playing around with you weaklings, and he wants you eradicated."

"And you think you can win?" Sora scoffed.

"I can tell by merely glancing that Serena failed to crush you. I warn you, I am hundreds of times stronger than her." Metal Sonic said.

"KNEEL BEFORE YOUR MASTER!" Meta Sonic said in a haunting, amplified voice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**There. If you haven't been scared before, you should be now.**

**Man, I feel like I made Serena TOO much of an idiot. Oh well. She IS an idiot, like all badguys, but I way overdid it.**

**MH: Way to go, moron.**

**Oy. Oh well. Link mauled Snake, and he's currently being patched up by Dr. Mario, in case you were wondering.**

**MH: What a sight.**

**I've never seen anything so gross before. He was twisted into a pretzel shape, and jammed in the microwave, which wouldn't shut, thankfully.**

**MH: Really. Had he fit in there, I'm sure Link would have cooked him.**

**Yeah, we don't want people suing us. Anyways, I've got a crick in my neck from sitting in front of the computer all day, working on cartoons, and this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If not maybe I can make it up with a wicked battle next chappy, and some complications?**

**MH: It's tough work being a hand. Well, good day, everybody!**

**Goodbye!**

**With that Said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**

**Yeah, have a nice day, ok, everybody? I'll see ya next time, pretty soon! (Tomorrow, maybe.)**

**(Well, I forgot to mention it, but I've hit double epic length! OH YEAH!)**


	92. Metal Overlord

**Now, let's finish this arc! OY YE!**

…**I dunno why some people aren't scared of Metal Sonic this round. It would appear that I have to re-enforce that fear, then.**

**BWAHA HA HA!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Metal Sonic, with his hand still raised in the air, quickly summoned up a massive amount of lightning, of mythical proportions to his fingers, and began firing massive bolts of lightning from his fingers like a shotgun.

The smashers, flying around in zero-gravity conditions, just barely avoided the bolts of lightning, though they were slightly singed. The superheated air pushed them apart, and quickly scattered them in the room.

"Now, to pick you all off, one by one." He said, before activating his jet turbine in his chest, and shooting off at a speed rivaling Sonic's.

Metal Sonic barreled into Meta Knight, and the two pinged off of walls like a cannonball, while battling each other viciously, and at high speed.

"GET THE WEAPONS!" Meta Knight bellowed while fighting off Metal Sonic.

"I don't think so." Metal Sonic said. His jet turbine whirred really loudly, and before Meta Knight could react, Metal Sonic blasted him away with a pillar of pure, white hot flame. He flew after him, and began beating on him with a lightspeed barrage of punches, and kicks that broke Meta Knight's already melted mask.

Meta Knight had no time to react, and hide his face.

"How rich. The valiant warrior is blind." Metal Sonic laughed in his sadistic, bionic voice. "But soon, you will be dead, and it will not matter." Just before he finished Meta Knight off, a sword shaped bolt of lightning soared through the air, and bounced off his shoulder.

"Crap." Paul muttered as Metal Sonic flew at him, and tackled him. "Thunder Screw!" Paul cried out again. He fired another lightning sword beam, which Metal Sonic absorbed, then fired back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Curaga!" Sora cried. Holy energy surrounded Meta Knight, and instantly healed his wounds.

"Thank you." Meta Knight said, not even bothering to hide his blue, misty eyes.

"…You really are blind, aren't you?" Sora said in a sad voice

Meta Knight ignored him, and took off after Metal Sonic.

"…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't break it!" Collette wailed in despair. She was beating on the green sphere that contained the weapons, but it was indestructible.

"It must be made of Ether." Midna said thoughtfully.

"Whuzzat?" Bowser j asked.

"The substance that creates the universe." Midna said. "It's expensive to force it into this form, but once it's done, it's impossible to destroy."

"Then how do we get in!?!?" Daisy shouted.

"You see those pipes and power ducts?" Midna said while pointing them out. "We'll have to cut them open, and crawl in."

"It's the only thing we can do, so I'm not gonna complain." Ephraim said. "HAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled with exertion, and cut clean through one of the pipes that went into the sphere. Everybody quickly crawled in, and began gathering the weapons as a huge blast rocked the sphere, and sent everybody bouncing around.

"Metal Sonic's seen us!" Daisy yelled. "INCOMING!!!!!!!"

Metal Sonic rammed into the sphere at full speed, and smashed into it so hard, it was ripped off the rest of the pipes. It kept going, and bounced off the back wall of the room, and jarred everybody inside. To their horror, Metal Sonic approached one of the holes, and his jet turbine could be heard whirring as he charged up another plasma blast. They quickly scrambled out of the sphere, just as Metal Sonic released the flames, and scorched the inside of the sphere completely black.

"I missed." Metal Sonic said simply.

"He sounds like a mindless monster!" Ephraim shuddered. "Besides, watch."

Just as he said that, Metal Sonic began flying towards them, but Sora, Paul, and Meta Knight flew into him and knocked him away.

"What I'm trying to say, is, our weapons don't even scratch him! How!!?!"

"Let me explain." Metal Sonic replied in an emotionless voice. "I, like most of the fallen angels, have mastered a skill unique to each of us. My skill, is space distortion shielding. I distort the space around me to create an invisible, impenetrable barrier harder than even ether. I can also use my skill to destroy anything, even ether."

"Well, this made it even more beautiful, no?" Paul replied sarcastically.

"I will no longer hold back. Now that you all have your measly weapons, I would like to see you beat me now." Metal Sonic said in a sinister voice.

"Don't hold back. YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ephraim yelled. He rushed, and began battling with Metal Sonic close range, with his new spear, Longinus, the judgment spear. It was slightly longer than a normal lance, it was made of a greenish metal laced with a golden metal, and the end split four ways, and reunited at the end to form a fierce, four-bladed tip, with a small cage like space between the four braces. In the small space was a sphere of unearthly energy that pulsed with each attack.

"It would appear that your spear is fused with Alpha magic." Metal Sonic commented.

"What's it to you?" Ephraim asked as he attacked and blocked as quickly as he could.

"It is the master of Ultima and Omega magic." Metal Sonic said. "It's a shame you do not know the power of what you have."

"I'll show you what power I have!" Ephraim yelled. "Air blast!" He fired another blast of wind from his spear, only it was much more powerful than normal. Metal Sonic stood still, and took the blow. It pushed him back, but there was a ping noise as the blast of air bounced off and blew into a wall. Midna charged up a ball of twilight energy, and bombarded Metal Sonic while Collette took her new chakrams, the Saturn Rings, and began spinning into him like a drill.

"Ha ha ha ha!"

Daisy drained a massive amount of power from the limitless source in her Venus Crown, and blasted Metal Sonic with a super-powered light spell. He merely caught it inside a spot of distorted space, and froze it in time. Bowser J flew towards him, wielding his paintbrush, and the Dreamcatcher, a cudgel made of a black metal that gave off a unique power. It was shaped like a constellation, with each of the star shaped pieces of metal laced together with the same metal. He beat on Metal Sonic, and smothered his barrier in paint while hitting him with the cudgel, which gave off massive blasts of energy each time it hit.

"HAAAAA HA HA HA HA!" Metal Sonic roared. "Your attempts are futile, you stand no chance! Lay down your arms, and I promise to make it quick and painless! If you resist, I will take my time dealing with you, and you will experience pain like no mortal has experienced before!"

"We can't stop." Meta Knight said. "Too much depends on our success, and we won't let anything stop us!"

"Since neither of us will budge, we must settle this with battle." Metal Sonic said. "Come, meet your end by my hands!"

Ephraim, Meta Knight, Sora, Paul, and Bowser J rushed forwards, and began beating on him with everything that they had, while he blocked and parried with his hands. Daisy charged up another massive blast of annihilating light magic, while Midna borrowed from her reserve, and charged up a powerful twili ball. Collette used Holy Song to boost everybody's strength.

"Hmmph." Metal Sonic grunted. He caught Ephraim's spear, and flung him over his back. He kicked Paul in the stomach, and punched Sora in the jaw, causing them to fly away. He then flicked Meta Knight's sword aside and rammed his elbow into his face, and twirled around to bash his head into Bowser J's face. Daisy and Midna released their spells at the same time, and the two attacks mixed together to form a bright, powerful ball of chaos energy. He caught the ball, and fused it with the spell he had caught earlier, then threw it back at the two spell casters. It exploded on them, and sent Collette flying away, too.

"Please, your weakness sickens me. You are nothing but fleas, and I will smash you like the vermin you are."

"OMEGA……." Metal Sonic was cut off mid spell by the ether orb smashing into his body, and knocking him off balance without hurting him.

"I see that you are not finished. Very well." Metal Sonic said as he looked to the side, and saw a team of furious smashers.

"We…can't…give up." Meta Knight gasped.

"Pitiful." Metal Sonic charged up more energy, and began firing lightning bolts at a ridiculous pace while charging up a massive blast of plasma.

Paul caught as many lightning bolts as he could on his sword, and slowly began to absorb the energy, and store it up in his body. Sora borrowed a little bit of the magic energy, and began assaulting Metal Sonic. Ephraim began focusing an enormous amount of power into the power sphere in his spear, which reacted by draining more and more of his power like a vacuum. Daisy lent him a good deal of power, and began charging up another spell while Midna shared with her. Bowser J also began to attack Metal Sonic while putting energy into his Dreamcatcher, but like Longinus, it began to suck his magical reserves dry.

Metal Sonic released the blast of plasma, only to have Meta Knight jam his sword right into his turbine, and the sword absorbed the energy like a sponge to water.

Meta Knight took his now furiously burning sword, and rammed it back into metal Sonic's chest. The resulting explosion blew the two warriors apart, but it barely scratched Metal sonic. He was still surprised at the ferocity of the attack, though.

Paul, now done charging energy, flew as fast as he coul towards Metal Sonic, and released his trademark self destruct attack.

"BLOW UP!" Paul shouted. His body burst into flames, and the area around his body erupted into a super hot blast of heat, then his energy exploded, and completely blew Metal Sonic away. His shield was beginning to become a little hard to keep up. Paul's KO'd body flew back, and slammed into the wall, where he lay still.

"ULTIMA!" Sora cried. He shot his ultima spell at Metal Sonic, and poured as much energy as he could into the sphere of all-powerful magic. The dome of light enveloped Metal Sonic, and his body was reduced to a black silhouette as his shield began to crack, and finally shattered like glass. The energy threw him back even farther, and slammed him up against the wall, where Bowser J unleashed his energy, and shot a ball of plasma that resembled a meteor. The plasma slammed into Metal Sonic, and began to wear him down as he flooded his power into another, secondary shield he possessed. Daisy and Midna released even more powerful blasts of energy than last time, and Metal Sonic was unable to do anything about it. The blasts smashed into his barrier, and completely shattered it, exposing him to the meteor, and two spells. He yelled in agony, then expulsed a huge amount of energy to blow it all back.

Ephraim flew in, and released the energy his lance had stored.

"ALPHA RENDER!" He shouted. His lance expelled a sphere made of green energy, which slammed into Metal Sonic, and enveloped him in a sphere of lethal, world destroying energy.

"DARK FORM! ACTIVATE!" Metal Sonic roared. His body burst into black flames, and his blue metal body turned ebony black, while his eyes went from crimson red to devilish purple. He expelled an unbelievable amount of energy, and completely washed away the attack Ephraim had just used.

"DEVIL RAY!" Metal Sonic bellowed. He focused all of his power into the turbine on his chest, which began whirring so loud, it deafened everybody, and the black flames surrounding his body were sucked into his chest, where they formed a ball of anti-matter flames. He released the blast, which the smashers just barely avoided. It soared across the room, and hit the ether orb which vaporized in less than a second.

"Time to finish this!" Metal Sonic said in the evilest voice ever. He aimed his hands at the middle of the room, and used all of his energy to shoot a beam that tore the space open. When it hit the middle of the room, the room went black, and a wormhole opened up, revealing pure blackness.

"Welcome to the void!" Metal Sonic laughed harshly.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Everybody yelled as they were being sucked in. They struggled against the suction, but it pulled them in effortlessly, and Metal Sonic followed, smiling evilly.

They fell in, and found themselves still floating like they were in space, only there was no light, except that which started radiating from their weapons.

The wormhole closed as Metal Sonic came in, and shut off their only hope of redemption.

"Welcome to the underworld, the place that will be your final resting place! HAAAA HA HA HA!"

"Is this the end?" Bowser J whimpered to his friends.

"Not yet, it isn't." Meta Knight replied valiantly.

"We'll see about that, Star Warrior." Metal Sonic said. "OBLIVION!" He fired a ray of anti matter from his finger, which everybody flew away from. The ray exploded in between them, and fired off more rays that spread, and also began blowing up. The explosions caught the smashers, and smothered them in purple flames.

"Devil Ray!" Metal Sonic fired another beam of black plasma, but the smashers avoided it, and began attacking him. He blocked their attacks with ease, and threw them aside while blasting them with black lightning. Midna finally shot a blast of orange lightning at him, which binded him for just long enough for the smashers to regain their balance, and land a few blows on him.

"Grr…Those weapons sting me." Metal Sonic growled.

"I think he's vulnerable to our attacks, now!" Ephraim said. "GET HIM!"

"EXCALIBUR!"

"ULTIMA!"

"ALPHA RENDER!"

"METEOR!"

"AURA!"

"TWILI BALL!"

"ANGEL FEATHERS!"

"SUN CROSS!"

"Oh no you don't!" Metal Sonic smiled. "OMEGA!"

Metal Sonic channeled ever single last drop of his energy to his turbine, while gathering black energy from the area around him. His turbine reached a massive roar, then his whole body gave a flash as it released a solid, purple aura that resembled Ultima. The attack swallowed up the other attacks, then slammed into the smashers, and wracked them with the worst pain they had ever felt in their lives. It felt like their very souls were being ripped apart. The space around their bodies began to distort, and they could feel it as their bodies began to disintegrate, too.

Suddenly, their weapons gave off a flash, all at the same time, and they all thought they saw a white knight appear, and slash Metal Sonic through the chest with a blade of light.

All metal Sonic saw was a flash, then he felt a massive blow to his mind. His magic was blown completely out of his body, and his Omega spell collapsed on him and created a massive explosion that blew the smashers away. The weapons flashed again, and blue portals appeared behind each of them, and they vanished without a trace.

When the omega spell faded, Metal Sonic still stood there, but he was absolutely livid with rage.

"I was so close…AND I FAILED! HOW!?!?" He roared into the empty eternity.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hmm…How the spooty did that happen, now? Any guesses, anybody?**

**Anyways, what did you think about that spectacle? Was it any good? I would like to know…**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, everybody!**

**MH: It is greatly appreciated. We are happy to provide you with this story, and it is our wish that you enjoy it to the fullest.**

**CH: YES!!! I AM A LOVER OF CRAZINESS, AND THAT INCLUDES ME! YAAAAAAAAAAAYY!**

**MH: For any of you wondering, Crazy hand is a Narcissist. In other words…**

**Any of you know Zelos Wilder, from Tales of Symphonia? Well…Yeah. Ya get the picture now?**

**CH: I Do not love myself!**

**MH: Prove it, meathead.**

**CH: I will! (Floats away in a huff)**

**Well, that's that for randomness. Prepare for the Arcadia arc, coming up next!**

**MH: Goodbye, and good day to you all!**

**With that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**Shining Riku-**


	93. Land of Legends

**Hmm. It seems the last fight had been misread…to an extent.**

**Metal Sonic, from Sonic Heroes, has one last for he hasn't used, except in his battle with the Black Knight during the tournament. He can practically turn into a dragon, and if he does that with his dark form activated, he's nearly invincible. **

**He definitely did not run home with his tail tucked between his legs, and Dhaos is far from screwed. He's twenty times more powerful than that one simulation Master Hand provided.**

**Metal sonic was seconds from killing the smashers, but, as you all know, they were rescued, but by whom? Only I know…unless one of you does and has yet to say it?**

**Anyhoo, ARCADIA ARC! Oh yeah! After this arc, which just might be longer than I predicted, there will be a few more plot advancement chapters, and another crazy chapter or two.**

**I need to point out one thing: Remember Meta Knight being blind? I made that up, but it would explain the mask. Just thought I'd mention that….Slowly, as this all goes, I try to reveal everybody's past, and such.**

**Well, with all of that ranting out of the way, are all of you ready for the next chapter?**

**MH: That WAS some ranting, big time.**

…**Yes, it was. Remember Metal Sonic saying each of the Fallen Angels have a special skill? Those skills will really be a problem later, ha ha…**

**Well, let's go!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

On an isolated island out in the middle of the sky, the exact same one Samus and Seth had landed on before, seven stars crash landed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everybody picked him or herself up, and they all were mildly dazed by the crash landing.

"Piiiiiiiiii…chuuuuuuu." Pichu moaned, while tottering around with swirls in his eyes.

"….Ugh, that landing was a lot harder than the last few." Vyse sighed. "What's with these things? Master Hand said they're supposed to work good, now!"

"Don't ask me." Samus said. "I use them, not make them."

"I would have walked, if it were possible." Seth said, rubbing his sore head.

"Where do we go, first?" Fina asked. "There are many places to go, and too little time."

"I hate to say it, but we might have to split up." Vyse said.

"How should we split up, then?" Steven asked. "We'll have to split unevenly, unless somebody wants to be cut in half?"

"NO!" Everybody yelled.

"I get the point." Vyse said. "I think we should split up like this. I'll take Fina and Pichu with me, so Samus, Steven, Seth, and Pikachu will stay together."

"We don't know our way around this world, though." Seth said.

"I've downloaded a map into my databanks. We'll be fine." Samus said.

"What about you, then, Vyse?" Steven said.

"Me? I discovered almost all there is to be discovered! I know this place like the back of my hand." Vyse said.

"I see…"

"If things go well, we should do fine." Vyse said. "I'll lead all of you to Sailor's island, then we'll split up from there. We can meet back there in…let's say three days."

"Decent enough to me." Samus remarked.

"Ok, Let's go!" Vyse said. He jumped back onto his warpstar, and took off, with everybody following closely behind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The smashers approached two small islands connected by a bridge. One side had a Sailor's guild, and a pub, and the other side had a few shops, and a hotel. On the side that had the pub, there was a gate, and some docks to land ships at.

Unfortunately, the Smashers crashed their stars on the docks. They got quite splintery, except for the two bounty hunters.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vyse approached his friends in the square, just having finished some last minute supply hunting.

"Well, here you go." Vyse tossed Samus a burlap sack full of medicines, and other things.

"That sure was quick." Steven commented.

"It's just one of those things. After awhile, you just know what you need at a glance." Vyse said. "Well, good luck on your end! Have you decided what weapons to go after?"

"I think we'll head for all of our suits." Samus said. "We'll also get the other items inside Soltis, that continent you said WAS BENEATH THE SKY!!!!!"

"…Tell you what. It's stupid to split up." Vyse groaned. "I don't even know why I had that idea in the first place. We're going to have to go after the Athena Suit and the Jupiter suit, and the rest of the things in Soltis last. It's too dangerous."

"Make up your mind!" Seth said.

"We're staying together." Vyse said with finality. "Where do we go first? I suggest the Nasar desert, where Seth's Mars equipment should be. That's the first place I went on my quest, so we should easily be able to handle it."

"Pika!"

"I'm glad you agree. How about the rest of you?"

They huddled for a few seconds, then all nodded their approval.

"Right! Let's go!" Vyse cheered. He dashed towards his star, and jumped right on it, and took off.

"Too excited." Samus said, finally.

"He knows how to have fun!" Seth said. "Whoo hoo!" He jumped onto his star, and took off after him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

:"Touchdown!" Steven shouted. He jumped off his star, and landed on sand, way out in the middle of a desert. Everybody landed next to him, and the stars quickly shrank, and went into their pockets.

"…That's new." Vyse said. "I have the feeling that's never happened before."

"Pichu!"

"I still like flying ships, though." Vyse said. "…Hey! Wait a minute! I have a ship back at my base! I can't believe I forgot. We'll get it once we're out of this pyramid."

They had landed in front of a pyramid, which was unbelievably massive.

"It's pretty amazing they managed to build this on sand, no less." Seth said.

"…Yeah…The ancients of Arcadia were powerful, and smart people…" Vyse said with a very grim look."

"So…What happened?" Samus asked. "No offense, but this world is about as technologically advanced as Hyrule."

"Heh heh…We're not THAT bad." Vyse laughed. "Well, these ancients got so smart, it pretty much messed them up, and they went and designed these gigantic bio-weapons, so that they could take over each other's countries. There's six that I know of…but there could be a seventh, now that I think about what the Map tome said."

"And you had to fight all of these weapons?" Steven asked.

"Yes, all but one." Fina said. "Plergoth, the Purple gigas, was the only real living one. He used to be an Arcwhale, but the ancients turned him into a gigas. It's a long story, but he was mortally wounded in an incident we witnessed, and he disappeared for a long while, when we re-encountered him in the ice city, Glacia. That's when he died…And when we got the purple moon crystal."

"I know Nergal's after the Crystals." Vyse said.

"Where are they, now that you mention it?" Samus asked.

"They're still in Soltis." Vyse said grimly. "We need to hurry, and locate as many of the weapons as we can, and try to prevent Nergal from resurrecting the seventh gigas, if it exists."

"Where do you think it is, then?" Seth asked.

"We'll worry about that later." Vyse said. "For now, we just recover the weapons as fast as we can, meaning we go through this pyramid, first."

"I see." Steven said. "You said this place is full of magma?"

"Yeah."

"Leave that up to me, and my ice beam." Samus smirked.

"I think it's safe to say we're ready, now, then." Vyse smiled. "Onward, to victory!"

"Yeah!" Everybody cheered, before entering the pyramid.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well, I've done it enough times, so that it's safe to say all new arc intro chapters are short. Sorry, everybody!**

**Well, enjoy yourselves! Ta ta for now!**

**With that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	94. Heart of a Fighter: 2 Parts

**I am back, peeps! Short notes, 'cause we got lots to cover!**

**MH: This story has plenty of things planned. After this campaign, things will start going really sour. You'll know what I mean when the time comes.**

**CH: Sour? Try Warheads. They make you pucker up like you done eaten something covered in Alum! (Starts eating candy covered in Alum)**

**MH: You idiot! (Slaps candy away)**

**Well, that's crazy hand for you. Let's roll!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Upon entering Pyryn temple, or, the pyramid, the first thing everybody noticed, was, it was dark, there were torches along a hallway that descended deep into the pyramid, and, it was cool, for the moment.

"Just like when I entered it the first time." Vyse heaved a sigh. "Brings back memories…"

"Good ones?" Seth asked.

"Mostly. Things were easier back then, than they are now. It's hard, knowing there are so many more worlds out there, and that this is just a speck out in the cosmos."

"Yeah. There always comes the day, when you find out things are a lot more complex than you once believed." Steven said.

"Enough of the day dreaming. We have a job to do." Samus said.

"Yes, bossy." Steven said.

They were walking down the hallway while talking, and now they were in a slightly larger room, similar to the hallway, only the size was on a larger scale. There was a pit in the room, with two stone cylinders in the pit. The sides were just level with the path.

"…Anybody good at acrobatics?" Vyse asked hopefully.

"Are you kidding?" Samus asked incredulously. "You expect us to walk on those to get across?"

"Yes…"

"You're insane." Samus said, before activating her jets, and shooting across like a bullet. Steven and Seth followed closely behind her, with Seth in Robo mode.

"Just you, me, and the two mice, then." Vyse said to Fina. Vyse picked up Pikachu, and Fina picked up Pichu, and they carefully walked backwards on the cylinder, until they were across. They then walked down the new hallway, and caught up to Samus, Steven, and Seth, who were inside a tower like room, with pathways filling up the center of it.

They took about a minute to scale the pathways, and then they finally exited the room, into another hallway.

"Stop." Vyse ordered, sticking both of his arms to the sides to block everybody.

"Why?" Samus asked as she pushed past him.

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE

"That's why!" Vyse shouted. A boulder came flying out of a hole in the ceiling, right where Samus was standing! She looked up, and quite suddenly, she wasn't there. The boulder rolled down the pathway, and fell into a hole at the end of the hall.

"Wait just a little bit, then we'll run right behind the next boulder as it goes." Vyse said while he peeled Samus off himself.

"That was close." Seth said, while wiping sweat off his brow.

"Well, we still have a ways to go, but it shouldn't be any problem, as long as we PAY ATTENTION TO PEOPLE WHO KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING!" Vyse shouted so loud, another boulder fell. They ran behind it as it went, then they walked around the hole the boulder fell into, and then entered the door behind it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"This is annoying me, Vyse!" Seth roared over the rush of lava.

The smashers were inside a massive room, with two walls towering overhead, to the point you couldn't see the ceiling. The other two walls were so far apart, the couldn't be seen, either. At the top of one of the walls was a sluice, where lava poured like a waterfall, right by the path the smashers were currently standing on.

At the moment, the smashers were busy battling iguana type lizards, about the size of dogs, with fiery red scales, and beady eyes.

Vyse quickly slashed a few aside with his big cutlass, then used his smaller, left hand cutlass to rapidly stab at the swarm of lizards in front of him. One was behind him, and was about to spew a blast of fire on him, but Fina summoned up a bit of ice, which formed into an circle, which pierced it's head and instantly killed it. Samus repeatedly fired her ice beam, and Steven took care to fire a missile at each frozen lizard. Seth, and Pikachu and Pichu teamed up to take out lizards together, with Seth firing powerful blasts from a Shotgun, and the two pokemon switched between melee attacks, and shocking them with lightning.

After a while, all of the lizards were finished off, and they were pushed over the edge into the lava. The smashers walked along the pathway, to a ram that went behind the lavafall, and to another walkway just above the lava river below, where lava rocks flew over the path. They ran across, and at the end, they opened a big door, which led into a massive room, though it was small in comparison to the last room. It was about as big as a gymnasium.

There was a large pit in the middle of the room, full of lava, and on the other side, was a balcony surrounded by large, stone pillars. On wall , where the Balcony was, was a door. To the right from where the smashers were standing was a walkway, and an area full of stone cylinders, like the ones from earlier. The area was also surrounded by pillars, and even farther in that direction, up against the wall, was a lava river being channeled by a wall a small distance from the outer wall of the room, forming another sluice.

"…I think the weapons are in this room, Seth, but I'm not sure." Vyse said.

"I have that feeling, too." Seth replied. "I may sound nuts, but I think it's under the lava!"

"What does that switch do?" Samus asked, pointing at a button on a pedestal just at the end of the balcony they were standing on.

"That switch dumps water on the lava here, creating a bridge." Vyse explained. "…OH! Now I see what you're getting at!"

"Right!" Samus said. She sharply rapped the button, and it created a strange humming noise while lighting up. Holes near the ceiling, above the balcony, opened up along the wall, and let a flood of water rush into the room. The second the water hit the lava, the room erupted into steam. Fina quickly put up a protective barrier as the steam, and boiling water blasted into the shield, but she held it tight. The other smashers shared some of their energy, and she managed to solidify it, then they all sat down, and patiently waited for the lava, and steam and water to go away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After about an hour of waiting, and playing a funny game of Charades, Steven finally pointed out that the water and steam was gone. They broke the barrier, and spread out over the patch of lava between the two balconies, and began digging.

Pikachu and Pichu instantly, upon deciding where to dig, ran to the bottom of the other ledge, and began digging frantically.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu squealed. "PIKA!"

"Dig under the balcony?" Vyse asked.

"PIKA!"

"Ok, let's start digging, then!" Vyse said. He grabbed his swords, and began hacking away furiously at the lava, while everybody used every single explosive attack that they knew about. Seth switched to the Knuckle gun, and began beating of the lava with a large, red metallic fist at the rate of a jackhammer.

After a few minutes, they dug a deep hole up against the stone, and opened up a square shaped pipe made of stone, where there was more hardened lava. They beat their way through that, and then made their way into a hardened lava pit the shape of a whirlpool.

"This is hard work." Vyse sighed. He moped his forehead with his sleeve, and went back to work hammering away at the lava.

"This is a pretty good workout, though!" Steven said as he fired missiles like mad.

"I have a hunch." Seth said. "Dig through the middle of the whirlpool!"

"Ok…" Samus said. She fired a super missile at the lava, and blew a good chunk of it to bits.

After another few minutes of furious explosions, a hole in the floor finally opened up.

Everybody looked down it, and saw a lot of hardened lava.

"…It's high from here." Fina said, finally.

"Steven, Samus, you go first, then you catch Seth. While you all are using your suits, catch the rest of us, that way, we should do ok." Vyse said.

"Understood." Samus said. She and Steven jumped down, then caught Seth as he came down. After that, everybody else jumped, one at a time, until all of them were in the room.

It was about the size three busses, side by side. Against the wall opposite from them, was a pedestal, and on top of it was…

"A robo cube?" Seth asked curiously. He walked up to it, and took it off and held it in his hands. It was about the size of a baseball, like most robo cubes, and it was made of a transparent, luminescent red crystal in the shape of a cube.

"Wait…" Fina walked up, and looked at it with a frown for a few moments, before saying,

"It sure looks like your robo cube, but it's a Moon Crystal!"

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Vyse said. "There's TWO red crystals!?!"

"No…this one's very different." Fina said. "May I see it for a moment, Seth?"

"Yeah…If it's what you say it is, I doubt I can use it." He handed it over to her, and she held it up to her eyes, where she looked inside it for awhile.

"…It's full to the brim of ancient scripts." Fina finally commented.

"I think I get what you're saying." Samus said. "It's a vessel for storing information, like a computer?"

"Yes. I can't make out what it says, though. It's too small." Fina said. She held it up, and on the inside, just barely perceptible, streams of runes scrolled downwards on the inside. The runes were transparent, but the same series of runes never appeared twice, meaning the information inside it was nearly infinite.

"It's amazing." Steven said.

"Yeah, it is…" Vyse said.

"Hey! I think I know how I can use it, now!" Seth exclaimed. Fina handed him the cube, and he pulled out his own. It was blue, only it had grooves on the outside that made it look like a computer chip. He held the cube up next to a small, eye shaped dot on the side of his cube, and it launched a beam of light that scrolled the red cube's runes. The runes sped up to a blur, and the cube flashed really brightly, before dimming back down to normal. Seth's cube made a click, and the scanner closed up.

"It's finished." Seth said. He pocketed the red cube, and activated the morphing device on his cube, which let him transform into his robo.

There was an extremely bright red flash, and a massive heat wave as his robo took form. The wave of heat, combined with the flash of light, made everybody cover their eyes in a hurry.

When they finally chanced a look, Seth was covered in the most magnificent, and glorious suit of crimson armor ever. It looked like knight's armor, only it was decorated with various bolts and other things like a robot. It had wide shoulder plates, and the knee plates were tapered to a sharp point. There was no helmet, so Seth's awed face was still visible.

Unfortunately, it lacked any weapons. It was just him, and the suit.

"Hey, what in Arcadia's name happened?" Vyse asked suspiciously. "I think we've been cheated!"

"…Not quite." Seth said. "Fina, didn't you say that cube looked like a Moon Crystal?"

"Yes."

"What if the rest of my equipment is in the Moon Crystals?" Seth asked.

"…That, is very clever." Vyse said. "It would make sense."

"It makes it hard, but, that's just life." Samus said. "We're done here, now, right?"

"I would assume so." Steven said. "In the meantime, just equip some of your other parts, Seth. They should work fine with that new robo!"

"Yeah, I'll equip all of my fire weaponry that I have, it might be enhanced by this suit." Seth commented. "I'll use my flamethrower…a Geo bomb, and then I'll use a Titan pod."

"PIKA!" Pikachu squealed.

"He thinks it's a cool suit, Seth." Vyse smiled.

"Thanks, Pikachu!" Seth said.

"…Hey, what should we do to get out?" Fina asked. "I've never seen this room before, so I don't know how to get out, other than the hole way above us."

"I haven't seen this room, before, either. What should we do, everybody? Any ideas?" Vyse asked.

"Our grapple beams, maybe." Samus said.

"…Worth a shot." Steven said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few minutes later…

"Ugh, last time I try crawling out of a hole with two bounty hunters armed with grapple beams!" Vyse said.

"I can't help you hit your head on the ceiling." Samus replied in a fiendishly mischievous voice.

"Were you trying to make an explosion again, Samus?" Seth asked suspiciously.

"…"

"Yeah, she was. You can tell." Steven said.

"Well, anyways, with that out of the way, we're almost out." Vyse said.

"Really?" Steven asked hopefully.

"Yeah, up higher in this room, above this lava whirlpool we just dug through a half hour ago, is a door leading to the room where the red moon crystal was housed. If we go into that room, then exit through the secret passage, we should be out of here in less than a minute!"

"Let's go, then. This place is fairly uncomfy." Samus said.

"Pika!"

"'Try doing all of this with a fur coat!' he said." Fina laughed.

"Sorry, Pikachu." Vyse apologized. "We'll make sure you stay comfy next time."

"Let's go already." Steven said.

"Ok!" Everybody else shouted, amidst a cloud of 'Pika!'s and 'Pi!'s.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later…

The smashers were flying above the desert on their warpstars, when Fina suddenly said,

"Hey! Who's that person down there? If I recall, that's where the Red gigas, Recumen, sank!"

"It's Nergal!" Seth shouted in surprise.

"After him!" Vyse said. They jumped off their warpstars, and landed with a thud on the sand behind the fiendish necromancer.

"Back so soon?" Nergal laughed harshly. "I just drained the quintessence from Recumen, so you're too late!"

"We'll stop you right here, now!" Steven said.

"Wait! Don't fight him!" Seth yelled.

Nergal had already charged up a Flux spell, and fired the first shot of the fight!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**You have to admit, sometimes, a few of the smashers can be a little headstrong, eh?**

**MH: Very.**

**Wanna know something else? DOUBLE CHAPTER! Enjoy, please!**

**Did everybody forget Nergal's one of the fallen angels? Just saying, and reminding all of you.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Nergal released a massive blast of dark energy, which the smashers dived to the sides to avoid. It skidded across the ground, while melting the sand into glass, before it erupted into a pillar of black flame.

"Stop it, you idiots!" Samus screamed. "Run!"

Vyse ignored her, and rushed towards Nergal with his cutlasses drawn. He slashed wildly at Nergal, who covered his hands in a dark aura, and easily parried the blows before discharging the black energy he built up. Vyse flew back, enveloped in black flames. Nergal the released a blast of dark flame, and hit him with the force of an explosion. Vyse flew even farther, and landed on the sand with a thud, unmoving.

Fina cast Quika on everybody so that they could move faster, then started healing Vyse's unconscious body.

Samus, deciding there was nothing she could do but fight, switched to her Light beam, and fired a charged shot at Nergal. He blocked the balls of light with a barrier, while Seth ran up behind him and torched his back with a super powered flamethrower. Nergal flipped over Seth's attack, and himself, then while he was in the air, sprayed the ground around everybody with grey orbs of energy. The ground under everybody exploded, and sent them all flying into the air, where he blasted them with larger orbs of energy.

Pikachu and Steven, after being hit in the air, landed on their feet, and rushed towards Nergal. Steven fired a charged Wave beam, and Pikachu unleashed a fully charged Skull bash. Nergal slapped the wave beam aside, and then caught Pikachu by the ear, and spun around to throw him back into Steven before blasting them with a ball of darkness.

"That's it!" Samus yelled. "Sonic Boom!" She fired a super powerful wall of sound energy, which shot so fast Nergal didn't have the time to block it. The blast of super sonic sound slammed into his body and sent him flying, and Seth took a shot at him with his flamethrower while shooting a massive missile at him from the pod on his back. A big fiery explosion enveloped Nergal, and when the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"That couldn't have killed him." Fina said.

"No…He retreated." Steven said. "I could feel the wave of energy as he warped away."

"Ugh…Did we win?" Vyse asked as he got up."

"We have Nergal on the run, either that, or he decided he had more important things to do." Samus replied.

"Piii…" Pichu moaned. He got up from the sand where he fell unconscious, and tottered over to Fina, who began healing him.

"…Where do we head next?" Seth asked. "We need to hurry, because Nergal's getting stronger every time he steals the life energy from one of the dormant Gigases."

"Let's see…" Vyse said. "Forget getting my ship, we just don't have the time. Should we go and get the weapons in Valua?"

"The stormy place full of lightning?" Steven asked. "My sword, and the thunder tome should be there."

"Pika!"

"It's settled, then." Vyse said. "We're going to Valua! Besides, my old friend's the emperor! He just might be able to help us out, you never know."

"Really, now?" Samus asked. "What's his name?"

"Enrique." Vyse said. "He traveled with us for some time. He was, and is, very good company."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After flying their warpstars for a few hours, they finally approached the courtyard of a very grand castle. The sky, as it had been since the beginning of time, was overcast, and thunder could be heard often.

Upon landing on the courtyard, they were quickly surrounded by Valuan soldiers.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The captain asked, as he stepped forwards and confronted the smashers.

"Vyse." Vyse replied. "I'm the emperor's old friend, and there's something I need to discuss with him. It's urgent."

"Vyse?" The captain asked. "It's good to know you're well. Recently, we've had to step up security. There have been sightings of odd people and beasts. I'll escort you all inside, and let him know you're here."

"Thank you." Vyse said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ten minutes later…

"Well, if it isn't Vyse!" Enrique smiled happily.

He was about the same age as Vyse. He had neat, blond hair, and bright blue eyes. He was wearing white clothing, with golden lining, white gloves with golden cuffs, and a white cape with golden lining, and a crimson underside. He had on a hat similar to a beret, but it was white, and it had a golden feather tucked into the side, where it stuck up into the air.

"Long time, no see, Enrique!" Vyse smiled back.

"…From what I understand, you have business you wanted to discuss?" Enrique asked.

"Yes, we're in quite a predicament at the moment." Vyse said, his face serious. "Have you gotten reports about a necromancer, and a demonic looking dragon fiend?"

"Yes, Nergal and Ridley?" Enrique replied.

"Exactly." Samus said. "We're after the two idiots, but we lack the power."

"Have you by any chance, heard about an Omega Beam sword, and a spell tome named Thoron?" Vyse asked.

"…There is a hidden room inside this castle." Enrique said. "I myself haven't found it, but it's supposedly hidden in the throne room."

"That was in the old castle, though." Fina said.

"Yes, so if the weapons are anywhere, they are buried under this castle, in what could be called new catacombs." Enrique grimaced. "I'm sorry I haven't been of any help…"

"No, you have!" Steven insisted. "You've been a great help!"

"…I have one more request." Vyse said. "We need to get back to Soltis."

"So you need the Delphinius?" Enrique laughed. "You have it already, you dolt! I lent it to you months ago!" Enrique burst out laughing, and everybody else did, but Vyse, who blushed like mad.

"Yeah, remember our mission in Mute city?" Samus sighed. "You were battling Galcian with it!"

"Galcian!?!?" Enrique exclaimed. "I thought he was dead!"

"He was, and is." Vyse said. "It's a long story…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour later…

"That is a very troubling tale, Vyse." Enrique said, with a grim expression.

"It is." Vyse agreed. "That's why we need those weapons, and the Delphinius for a while longer."

"…I have news of my own to part with." Enrique finally said. "I was reluctant to let the weapons go…but…" He walked over to his throne, and went behind it. There was the sound of a trap door opening, and after a tiny bit, he came out with a massive yellow spell tome, and a silver beamsword hilt. "I was going to use these myself, but your need are greater than mine."

"What were you going to use them for?" Seth asked, curiously.

"…Believe it or not, my wife, Mogei, has been kidnapped."

"WHAT!?!?" Vyse roared. "How?"

"That's what I'm wondering myself." Enrique said, with a very sad expression. "I've been having to tell the public she's sick, to keep them from worrying too much. It's time I did something about it."

"No." Vyse demanded.

"I'm going with you. I can't stand sitting here, unable to do anything." Enrique insisted. "I MUST go with you!"

"I'm not one for turning down help!" Steven smiled.

"Pika!"

"PIIIIIICHU!"

"I'm one for turning down help." Samus replied stubbornly.

"That's because you like being independent." Fina giggled. "…Welcome back, Enrique."

"Thank you." Enrique smiled genuinely.

"Hey!" Vyse shouted above the greetings and other happy noises. "HEY!!! IS ANYBODY LISTENING TO ME!?!?!?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I thought that'd be a fairly humorous ending. Now the smashers have a few of the weapons! Yeah! Next chapter: They go for the Sky Fang Cutlass, and get the Delphinius back! Yay!**

**MH: See you all next time!**

**Yeah, Ta ta for now! Have a nice day, and all!**

**With that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	95. Nergal Strikes Again! 2 Parts

**Nergal is pretty persistent in this arc, just to let you know.**

**MH: Persistence is annoying.**

**CH: PESTILENCE! **

**MH: Shut up, you dumb glove.**

**CH: But you is a glove, too!**

**MH: "Grrr.."**

**Let's go, before Master hand explodes…**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Vyse was steering the Delphinius, which, at just a call from the Smash Phone, Master hand teleported it to the Valuan docks, where the smashers, and their new travel partner, Enrique, picked it up, and flew towards Yafutoma.

Yafutoma was the country that resided under the Blue moon of Arcadia. It was surrounded by a maelstrom know as the Dark Rift, but thankfully, the Delphinius's engines were strong enough to allow it to fly above it.

The rest of the smashers were in the bridge along with Vyse, and so was Enrique.

"It's neat to know this ship is strong enough to go to Soltis." Steven commented.

"Yeah, but it's not quite neat to know that we don't stand a chance if we go now." Vyse said with a grimace. "We're almost at the extinct volcano, where my sword is."

"Speaking of which, Pikachu, and Pichu, have you studied that tome enough to be able to use the spell?" Enrique asked. "I've tried it myself, I'm not that good with it."

"Pika pika!" Pikachu proclaimed after rapping his chest with his paw once.

"You've got it already?" Samus asked in shock.

"That's awesome!" Seth said. "Hey, Steven, you tried out that saber yet?"

"Yes, I have, as a matter of fact…" Steven replied slyly. He held up his gun, and activated it. A black beam sword beam erupted from the cannon, and stuck out about three feet. It was wreathed in streams of lightning, and wisps of flame.

"Yow. It looks lethal." Fina commented seriously.

"Bet you Nergal will feel that one when we hit him with it." Vyse remarked with a smile.

"Me too." Steven said as he de-activated the sword.

"We're almost at Mt. Kazai." Vyse said.

"…DANG." Steven gasped in shock.

Out of the window, was a volcano easily two or three times taller than Mount Everest. The stone was blue, and its peak towered miles above the upper cloud layer. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Guess where the entrance is?" Vyse said.

"The crater at the top?" Seth asked.

"Yep." Vyse said. He revved the ship engines to a screaming pitch, and the ship shot into the sky so fast, everybody was knocked to the floor, except him, because he clung to the wheel like glue.

"What's that thing lying on the ground beneath the volcano?" Samus asked from her position of being plastered on one of the windows.

"That blue dragon thing?" Vyse asked from the wheel. "That's Bluhiem, the Blue Gigas."

"Oh, mercy." Enrique sighed at the memory of battling it.

"What?" Seth asked as he struggled to hold onto a rail.

"That gigas was one of the strongest ones we had to battle. It flew so fast, too! It took forever to defeat it, but what a spectacular battle it was."

"It could call up a massive wind storm in the blink of an eye, and swoop down like a bolt of lightning, almost." Fina said. "These Gigases should never have been maaaaaaaaade!"

Vyse flew the ship too high, so he made it dive, and now everybody was suspended in zero gravity.

"Sounds scary." Seth replied.

"But, like all of the other Gigases, it's dead now." Samus said.

"You're forgetting about Nergal." Vyse said. "If he's gathering their quintessence, and if he gets enough, he can re-create them, and make them even more powerful! But then he just might put all of the energy to use, and use it to kill us. It's a wonder he hasn't exploded yet, from all of that energy."

"LANDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Steven screamed.

Vyse flipped a couple of levers to level the ship, and stopped the descent just a little too fast. Everybody slammed into the floor with a thud.

"Thank goodness there's a soft, red carpet in here." Enrique sighed.

"Pika…." Pikachu replied, in a daze.

"Not all of us landed on it, though….oooooooh…" Seth moaned, draped over a rail like a towel.

"We're here!" Vyse called out to his crew.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the crater of Mt Kazai, in the lake that filled up the entire crater, there was a small island, with an entrance to the caves beneath the mountain.

Everybody was standing on the island, ready to go in.

"Well, so far, this quest has been going quickly. In one day, we've almost managed to collect almost half of our weapons." Vyse commented.

"It's good progress." Enrique said with a shocked expression. "If you people had been with us on our quest, and if we had all of these ship upgrades, it would have taken us a week, at the least."

"I'm willing to say three days." Seth said with a goofy grin.

"No, even then, it would have taken forever." Vyse said. "But I'm still very glad I've met all of you, of course!"

"Same here." Samus replied.

"Well, we have a job to do! Let's do it, and do it good!" Steven said.

"On my mark." Vyse said. "One…"

Everybody got into a running position.

"Two…"

Everybody braced themselves.

"THREE!"

Everybody ran into the entrance at top speed, and upon entering, fell down a very deep shaft, with a rope hanging in the middle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Grab onto the rope!" Vyse screamed.

Everybody grabbed the rope, but soon all of them were yelling from the huge amount of friction.

They landed safely at the bottom, but they screamed and ran about with their hands on fire, except for Samus, Steven, and Seth, who was using a robo suit.

The smashers ran down the blue stone hallway as fast as they could, barely noticing the blur of glowing blue runes on the walls. They ran through a submerged part of a hallway, with Samus, Steven, and Seth close behind. They ran into a super large, tower sized room. They fell over the edge, which was near the top, then they began falling, and falling, until they hit water. They sank to the bottom, and ran through a submerged hallway, until they came out in a cave. The water flowed out, and formed a river, which they slipped on and the current carried them for about a minute before dumping them in deep pool-deep body of water. They swam about for a bit, while fighting off a few random fish monster things. After a bit of swimming, they found another tunnel that led back into more hallways made by hand. They ran for a bit, then entered a hallway full of odd statues.

"Oh, nuts." Vyse gasped.

The statues popped out of the walls, and stood in the way.

"These things again." Enrique growled, pulling out a long, slender, lethal looking transparent yellow rapier.

The statues were about eight feet high, with thick, immobile legs about as wide as a normal person's waist. The body was a circular slab of hard metal/stone, with a blue, face-like center surrounded by three vertical rings, which spun around the head. Two arms similar to the legs hung out to the sides. The hands had three peg-like fingers, also immobile.

"I forget what these things are called, but they're really hard, so physical attacks don't work so well, plus, they can turn us to stone!" Vyse warned.

"No problem." Samus said. She held up her cannon, along with Steven, and Seth, who held up his bomb gun, his left hand gun.

They all fired a super powered missile at the same time, and blew the first row of statues to powder before they could react. The statues behind them whirred as the rings spun, then the arms lifted up and aimed at the smashers while the rings shrank. A big beam of light fired from the center piece, but Fina was quick to jump in the front, and activate a barrier. The light deflected, and smashed into the walls, while Vyse and Enrique rushed forwards. They slammed into the robot statues, and slashed them to bits, while Pikachu and Pichu fired off massive lightning bolts at the statues past Vyse and Enrique. Finally, Seth and Steven ran forwards, with Seth equipped with his Knuckle gun, and Steven with his saber out. Seth smashed one of the statues to pieces, and Steven slashed the other robot, which exploded amidst a cloud of dark flames, fire, and lightning.

Just like that, the robots were finished off.

"Ok, so maybe I made a big deal out of them." Vyse laughed guiltily.

"Don't sweat it. We needed a quick break from all of that mindless running, anyways." Samus said as she blew smoke off her gun.

"…Well, what do you know?" Enrique said. "We're almost at the shrine where the blue moon crystal used to be housed!"

"Really?" That was quick." Vyse said.

"Pika!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Vyse said. He ran to the end of the hall, where there was a door made of brown stone, with glowing blue stone covering the middle of it. Vyse pushed the doors open, and they all stepped inside, to another room. There was a pit in the middle, with two pathways going around it, to another door like the one they just entered. They were on a balcony near the ceiling, and there was a hovering platform just in front of them. They all precariously balanced on it as it went down, and stopped above the pit, with one of its sides just touching the ground in front of the door. They hopped off, and opened it up.

Now they were inside a large, dome like cave. The bottom was full of water, about ten feet high, and out near the back of the cave, there was a dome like structure, with blue rune rings around it glowing in the water. There was a stone walkway that led to the entrance, but that was below the smashers. They were on a ledge near the ceiling, and there was another hovering platform to ride.

"There's no way the weapon is inside the shrine. There's no room." Vyse said.

"We've never been into the water in this area, so it could possibly be behind the shrine." Fina suggested.

"Let's look in the water, then." Steven said.

They stepped onto the platform, and let it carry them down to the walkway. They stepped off onto the walkway, then, when they were close to the shrine, they jumped off to the sides, and swam around to the back.

Sure enough, in the back of the shrine, there was a small hole in the side of it, right above the stone ground below the water.

"We'll have to dive." Vyse said.

"No, me and Steven are going." Samus said. "This hole is like a drain. You'd be unable to swim back up it. "

"Oh." Vyse said. "I didn't think of that…"

"Ok, we'll be back in a bit." Samus said.

She and Steven dove beneath the water, and went into the hole.

Everybody waited for about five minutes or so, before Samus and Steven popped back out, with a massive, but elegant and powerful cutlass.

It was about three feet long, with the blade being about an inch thick. It curved, and near the middle of the outer edge of the cutlass, there was a cut out circle on the blade, so it had two sharp teeth like edges. The blade was made of moonstone, so it was transparent. It was colored blue, and the hlt was made of a silvery metal that was engraved with runes. The blade itself emitted a faint blue glow, and inside the moonstone, there were small waves of energy flowing through it, like water.

"Wow…This is a neat sword…" Vyse said, when Samus handed it to him. "I can feel power flooding into me, just by holding it!"

"Try it out, I'm itching to see it work." Steven smiled devilishly.

"Ok, then, stand back." Vyse ordered. Everybody inched back as he prepared to swing it. He swung it, and a rush of water blasted out of it, in the shape of a wave. He swung again, and sent out another wave, which was perfectly lined up with his slash course. He slashed horizontally, and sent out a wave of water in a line.

"Well, this definitely works good, that's for sure!" Vyse replied happily.

"…Uh, how do we get out?" Seth asked, finally.

Everybody stayed silent for a few moments, as the question sunk in like a nasty goo into water.

"…Nuts." Vyse groaned.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours later…

"Yeah, it took us five minutes to get to the bottom, but that was just plain annoying!" Vyse shouted angrily as they exited the shaft they had fallen down earlier.

"Thank goodness there was an alternate route back to the top." Steven sighed.

"…What do we do next, Vyse?" Enrique asked.

"Well, we can't stop and take a break, as much as I hate to say it." Vyse said. "We have to keep going, but before we go, we need to check on Bluhiem before we leave."

"A sound proposition." Seth commented. "Knowing Nergal, he's probably already gotten to it…"

"Let's hurry!" Fina said. Everybody nodded their approval, then they jumped onto the lifeboat they rode down to the cave entrance, and quickly retreated back to the Delphinius. Moments later, they were flying the ship around Mt Kazai, looking for the gigas.

There was no sign of it. Not a trace.

"Nergal has struck again." Vyse gritted his teeth.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I'm at it again, people! Double chapter! Don't you love me?**

**MH:…Uh, odd question, there…**

**Oh. Not like that. Sheesh. What I mean, is, PARTY! BWA HA HA! **

**CH: PARTY! PARTY PARTY!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Well, what next, captain?" Fina asked Vyse.

"…We're out of choices." Vyse said. "Soltis is next on the list."

"The silver civilization." Seth mumbled. "We have hard times ahead of us."

"Thankfully, we'll be able to go straight to the center tower with this ship. It should take us only a few minutes." Vyse smiled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later…

Vyse was flying the ship above a massive vortex, located beneath the lower cloud layer. It was like a whirlpool, only it didn't suck stuff in.

"Ready the submergence engines!" Vyse ordered.

"Check!" Steven called out after flipping a lever. The ship shook, and there was a loud, humming noise, presumably a more powerful engine on the ship.

"Ok, activate the Pressure shutters!" Vyse said.

"Done!" Fina said, after pressing a button.

Metal shutters closed over the windows in the bridge, and hissed with a sealing noise. Now the bridge was dark, except for a green light that turned on after the shutters closed.

"Ok, time to dive!" Vyse said. He began making adjustments near his wheel, then the ship began to tilt, and go down as he steered it.

In the tiny windows, made of super thick and strong glass, outside was scary looking. There was a massive sea of mud, miles deep, and a massive and powerful thunderstorm. They were flying the ship down the center of a massive whirlwind, so they were safe from the storm, for the moment.

Finally, Vyse flew clear of the bottom of the vortex, towards a silhouette of a massive, white tower.

Vyse drove the ship up, then the ship extended a pipe to a door on the side of the tower, and then the ship air locked it, so they could exit the ship through the tube, and be fine.

They exited the ship, and when they opened the door, they stepped into a dark hallway made of a silvery, sparkling metal with grooves in it where streams of green energy flowed. It looked eerie in the dark.

"Just this way…" Vyse directed. He walked forwards, to the end of the hall, which was pretty long. At they end, they opened a door, which led into a circular room shaped like a dome. In the center was a circular hole, with six pedestals surrounding it. On each pedestal was a moon crystal. They were similar to the red cube, but each was a different shape, and color.

There was a triangular shaped red crystal, a blue tear drop shaped crystal, a green crystal shaped like a crystal shard from Kirby 64, a yellow cube crystal, a purple hourglass crystal, and a silver spherical crystal.

"Gather them up, quick." Vyse ordered. "Nergal might have followed us here."

"Oh, really?" Nergal asked sadistically as he appeared out of this air.

"SETH! CATCH!" Vyse roared. He tossed the crystals to Seth, who began scanning them quickly with his robo cube.

"Oh no you don't!" Nergal bellowed. He fired a massive blast of dark energy at Seth, but Vyse and Steven jumped in front of the blast, and dispelled it with their swords. Enrique rushed Nergal at a fast pace, and thrust his saber through his shoulder. Nergal yelped at the sudden pain, and attempted to blast him backwards with a blast of dark flame, but Fina blocked with a barrier, and countered with a massive storm of huge icicles.

"Crystalen!" Fina cried.

Nergal warped to the side to avoid the ice that impaled the ground where he was, and opened up a wormhole beneath Fina. Pikachu tackled her out of the way, and released an insane amount of lightning. The blast slammed into Nergal and threw him into the air, but he warped back to the ground and cast Luna on Pikachu. Pikachu dodged the ring of black flame, and teamed up with Pichu to cast Thoron.

Nergal was captured in a massive sphere of lightning, while another lightning bolt drew a circle of crackling energy around him. After the circle was finished, the whole area exploded into one massive bolt of lightning, and the ball caved in and shocked Nergal.

Nergal quickly recovered from the blow.

"DARK FORM, ACTIVATE!" Nergal roared. His skin went completely black, and his eyes glowed with a sinister purple light as the wind around his body picked up.

"HA HA! FINISHED!" Seth yelled triumphantly. He warped between everybody and Nergal. His red suit was now silver, with crimson lining on his armor. He currently had a massive red beam gun in his right hand, a yellow bazooka in his left hand that crackled with lightning, blue boots enveloped in mist, and purple bomb pods on his back shaped like purple metal whales, which had icy fig around them.

Nergal didn't say anything, but he rushed forwards.

Seth fired a massive jet of plasma from his blue jet shoes, and actually flew around the room at one hundred miles per hour! He fired a jet of red moon energy from his red gun, which Nergal jumped over. It raveled across the ground, and a second after the laser hit, the ground exploded like dynamite from the massive heat spike. Nergal threw a darkness enveloped puch at Seth's unprotected head, but he quickly flew behind him and pumped one bomb after another made completely of lightning into his back. Each bomb exploded like a blast of thunder, and deafened everybody. Nergal flipped away, and warped behind the group before unleashing another massive wave of chaos energy.

Seth fired off one of his Plergoth torpedoes, which slammed into the wave, and exploded into a small iceberg. The smashers hid behind the ice wall, while the energy passed.

"Fina, look in the hole in the middle of the room! I'll cover you!" Vyse said.

"Got it!"

Nergal rushed towards Fina, but Vyse quickly got in the way, and blasted him back with a tidal wave of water. Steven intercepted him, and hacked away at Nergal with his blade. Nergal was enveloped in a fiery explosion of lightning, and while he was flying, Pikachu and Pichu cast Thoron again.

While Nergal was busy, Fina looked in the small sphere shaped basin where Zelos was once sealed in a dome of time magic. Fina found a shimmering robe that sparkled like a rainbow, and a really powerful moonshard. Cupil, her pet, quickly ate the shard, and began to glow with a massive amount of energy. Fina quickly put the clear, shimmering rob on over her head, before feeling a rush of energy like never before!

"PYRULEN!" Fina roared.

The whole room went dark, and a massive gale blew to the center of the room, where a ball of molten air formed. A ring of flame danced around the sphere, before it exploded with the force of an atomic bomb. The massive heat wave, and the sphere of plasma erupting from it enveloped Nergal, who vanished like a puff of smoke.

"He retreated again." Vyse grimaced angrily.

"We have him on the run, that's good." Samus said. "But did any of you notice how our attacks barely scratched him?"

"Yes…I noticed as well…" Enrique sighed. "How can he do that? I've never seen anybody withstand such enormous exposure to attacks of such caliber! Amazing…"

"That's what we're dealing with, Enrique." Vyse said. "If you want, we can return you to your castle…"

"Never. Not until I've found my wife. He'll pay!" Enrique promised. "I feel like I'm weak and useless compared to you all, but I'm still going to fight!"

"Pika pika chu?"

"…You'll help me master Thoron?" Enrique asked.

"PIKA!"

"It's settled then." Vyse said. "We'll head him off at Nevassa."

"Nevassa?" Everybody echoed curiously.

"The black civilization, users of the power of the Black moon…" Vyse replied darkly. "It rests under the Dark Rift."

"First, let me get my suit…" Steven said. He walked up to the spot where Fina found her equipment, and he used the moon crystals to make a cylinder shoot up out of the ground. He opened up the doors on it, and inside was the Jupiter Suit!

It was jet black, with silver linings on it. It was like his suit, only it had big spiky shoulder protectors, like Samus' round orange ones. The suit looked pretty much like Samus' dark suit, only it was black, and it had silver streams of energy flowing through it.

"Let's go, and win once and for all!" Steven declared, before the suit flashed and appeared on his body.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ooooooooooooh…Darkness and scariness galore!**

**What do ya think they'll find there? Wait until next time… Sorry to cut it short so soon, but I hope you all had fun! See you next time, and take care!**

**With that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	96. Nevassa: Land of Darkness

**This is just an idle comment, and it really has nothing to do with anything. I tend to think better when I listen to complicated game music, say, my favorite last boss music from some Final Fantasy game. My brain just kicks out into high gear, and I get crazy.**

**Hence the massive explosions and everything last chapter.**

**I also realized fights tend to be better when there's less talking, and it gets really focused on the fight, which has to be really intense.**

**Last chapter was a great example! Mwe he he he…**

**Had to say that, and get it out. Some fights are meant for talking, where things are revealed about the ones battling, if you catch my drift. You need a good balance of different types of fights, it's what makes a good story.**

**Which I definitely hope this story is an uber good one!**

**It won't be if I sit here and rant all day, now, right? Let's kick into this high gear, and get CRAZY! (Like crazy hand….yeah.)**

**As I type this, I listen to crazy music from a game! It's what helps me get such crazy ideas…and I still don't know why, but it don't matter!**

**Roll the chapter! (Snaps finger)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After a few hours, Vyse had driven the ship over to the thickest section of the Dark Rift.

In the storm's side, there was a wormhole, a defect in the pattern of the storm, where one could sail a ship right into the eye of the storm, without getting torn to microscopic shreds.

The storm towered miles above their heads, just touching the upper cloud layer, but descending way below the lower cloud layer, building a natural, nearly impassable wall of wind and lightning.

Vyse drove the ship through the hole in the storm's wall, and into a pocket of calm space inside the storm itself.

"How are we doing this?" Seth asked. "I thought this storm would destroy the ship!"

"There's pockets of calm space inside this storm." Vyse explained. "If we carefully travel between them, we'll be fine. There are plenty of wormholes we can use."

"Is the air out there breathable?" Steven asked curiously. He was decked out in his new power suit, and the air around him was slightly distorted with the enormous amount of power it expulsed. It was like looking into a clear sphere of water, only it was invisible, and all that you could see was the distortion of anything that was seen through it.

"Yes, quite breathable, but slightly uncomfortable." Vyse commented absently, focused on driving.

"It's ugly, and stagnant, like it's been sitting there for hundreds of years, which it has." Enrique grimaced. "Unpleasant place, really."

"It's because of the black moon stones." Fina explained. "They're very strange…They have the ability to reverse any and all forms of energy around them. You'll see a few flying around out there, suspended in mid air because they distort gravity, and they also distort magical power and electrical power."

"So, assuming we drive the ship right up to one, it'll turn off?" Samus asked.

"It will push us away before we could get close to a chunk big enough, thankfully." Fina said. "However, the smaller the object, the less it pushes on it. Think of it like this. This ship weighs millions of tons, so, when it gets close to a black moon stone, it's like it is having its own weight used against it. So…The more powerful you are…"

"The weaker you are!" Seth exclaimed in shock.

"Yes…that's what we're dealing with." Vyse said.

"…We should ditch our equipment when we go in." Steven concluded.

"You are forgetting something." Enrique said. "This energy that we speak about, is entirely evil. Our weapons are holy, and therefore add a little bit of resistance to this foul distortion. AND we have the moon crystals!"

"We'll use them to power our weapons, how does that sound?" Vyse suggested from the wheel. "That way, we get a power boost, supported by holy energy so that we can at least maintain our current power level."

"That should work." Fina said.

"Hey…There's a black moon stone now!" Steven said. He pointed out the window.

They were now inside a massive bubble of calm space inside the storm, presumably the eye, only it was completely covered in fierce storms, and wind. It was nearly pitch black, but by looking out, one could see faint glows of rainbow light drifting about in the expanse. One stone floated close to the window, a small one, but it was visible. It was surrounded by a bubble of colored light, but the stone itself was jet black, with small craters on it. It looked like a meteorite.

"That, is a black moon stone." Vyse commented. "We go down, and descend right here. This is the only place in the rift where black moon stones are found, so I was thinking, this is where Nevassa would be! By the way, Enrique, How's it going with the spell?"

"Thoron? Pikachu explained a few things to me, and I finally understand how to use it. I've never pulled off a more powerful spell, and it's amazing! You just use a little bit of your energy, and somehow, it literally blooms, and creates a massive discharge! If Fina used all of her energy for it, she could probably destroy this ship in a single blow, when even a Gigas couldn't do that!" Enrique said.

"Absurd…" Samus said. "To think, that these weapons have been sitting here, WAITING for us to come…And I still haven't gotten my new powersuit." Samus mumbled.

"We'll go for that first." Vyse said. "We need everything we can get, because if there's a Black Moon Crystal, we're screwed."

"How come?" Seth asked. "Because it'll negate everything we have?"

"If it's strong enough, and foul enough to smother even HOLY energy, then yes." Vyse said.

Suddenly, the alarms blared loudly, but within seconds, died.

"We're gonna DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Samus screamed. The ship lurched, before rocketing upwards, while the power was still down. The ship soared way into the top of the bubble they were in, before going on a crash course towards what appeared to be solid darkness. They punched through the bottom of the bubble they were in, and the ship got jerked about in a super strong ripwind. The ship got blown along the river of black wind, and shaken about like it was in the grasp of a giant, bent of shaking the ship to bits.

Vyse struggled to hold the wheel steady, but after about five seconds of fighting against it, it threw him off and against a window. Thankfully, the shutters were down, or it would have been broken.

Everybody else struggled to hold onto something in the near pitch blackness, but they were all shaken loose, and they flew about the room, bashing into things.

"SOMEBODY GET DOWN TO THE ENGINE!" Vyse roared. "WE'LL HAVE TO RESTART THE ENGINE IF WE WANT TO LIVE!"

"WE'LL ALL HAVE TO BE DOWN THERE TO KICKSTART IT!" Seth roared over the howling gale outside the ship.

"I THINK MY HEART STOPPED!" Enrique yelled.

"FIND THE DOOR!" Vyse howled. "I'M LOST IN MY OWN CABIN! I CAN'T SEE!"

Samus switched on an artificial gravity generator in her suit, and set towards the floor. She landed on her feet, and quickly switched to her x-ray visor.

The room showed up in glaring white and black outlines, so she could see clearly. Every once in a while, the skeleton of Vyse or somebody else hurtled across her vision

"Found it!" Samus cried. She opened up the door, only for the ship to violently lurch, and slam the door in her face viciously. She flew back with a bloody nose, from when the sudden push slammed her face against her visor.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted. He finally managed to grab onto the door as it swung back open, then blasted it with lightning to make it magnetic. It stuck to the wall, and stayed open. Samus recovered rather quickly, and with the help of Steven, who was also aided by a gravity generator, they both got everybody through the door.

They were now inside a room that had two floors, but they were small, like a foyer in a house. There was a door right across from them that went to the lookout tower, but it was air-locked. They took a staircase, and found two more doors. One led to the deck, which was also air-locked. The door to the deck opened up to a hallway, as to provide as much protection as possible. At that point, there was only four doors between then and death.

The other door led to the galley, also locked up, but only because it wasn't needed.

There was one last staircase in the room, leading down to the inner bowls of the ship.

They went down it, and a few more staircases, before being on the same level as the engine. Between them and the engine was a massive amount of machinery. The ship was currently in an upside down position, with Steven and Samus standing on what should have been the floor, and everybody else clinging to them for dear life. Pikachu and Pichu supplied extra power for Samus and Steven, so they could increase the power of the artificial gravity, and not fly around.

Samus led the procession, and carefully but surely walked through aisles of machinery. Eventually, they made it to the engine.

"OK, ALL OF US HAVE TO USE SOME SORT OF LIGHTNING MAGIC AT ONCE!" Vyse bellowed. "THEN WE'LL HOOK UP THE MOON STONES TO THE ENGINE WITH THOSE WIRES THERE, AND WHILE THE SHIP STARTS BACK UP, WE HAVE TO GET BACK, FAST!"

Samus stood still while everybody else prepared, then…

"PIKA!"

"PIIIIIIIIII….CHUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"THORON!" Enrique roared

"ELECTRULEN!" Fina cried.

The spells slammed into the engine, which began to scream from all of the energy. The machinery around them jumped to life, and the lights flickered. Samus quickly attached the yellow crystal, and then made a break for the stairs. She and Steven, with everybody else, went up the stairs, and managed to get back into the cabin just as the ship began to really turn on. Steven helped Vyse to the wheel, and the pirate captain seized the wheel. With the help of everybody else, he managed to right the ship, and keep it upright. He flipped the levers needed to turn on the radar, and instantly locked onto a building detected by the radar. It was like Soltis, only a dark version of it.

Vyse flipped another switch, and the engine screeched as it hit more than a million RPM. The ship shot through the devilish gale like a holy lance through darkness, and rushed towards the building.

As the ship got closer, Vyse met with an incredible amount of resistance. The ship's lights began to flicker again, but Pikachu and Pichu scampered down, and pumped holy energy into the system.

Slowly, the ship budged against the anti-gravity of the black moon-like ground, but then finally broke past the barrier with a roar of the engines.

The weather still beat on the ship viciously, but Vyse was able to control the ship. He kept it going, until it rammed right into the side of the tower's base with a crash, and sent everybody flying against the shutters.

"I had to compromise." Vyse said. "There couldn't have been any entrances, so I had to crash the ship into it, and make one! We can warp the ship back, because I doubt we'll ever be able to get back any other way."

"So, if we couldn't warp, we'd be stuck here for eternity?" Seth shuddered.

"Yep. No need to coat it in sugar." Vyse replied.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu squealed as he rushed back into the room with the yellow crystal in his paws.

"Yeah, we'll be needing that crystal, thanks!" Vyse smiled in appreciation at the Pokemon.

"Piiiiiiii!" Pichu squealed in fright. He leapt into Fina's arms, and she caught him, and began to comfort him.

"Alright, we'll have to exit through the hull of the ship." Vyse said. "Come on! We have to destroy that black crystal before Nergal can get his grubs on it!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After exiting through the room in the hull where the Moonstone cannon was stored, the first thing everybody noticed was the dead silence of the interior of the room. It was just like Soltis, only the silvery metal was pitch black, and had no sparkly luster to it. Streams of Purple energy flowed through specialized grooves on the floor, providing dark power to the whole tower.

Vyse led his friends down the hallway, to another door with purple energy flowing through it. Vyse touched it, and it slid back while emitting a purple mist that felt oddly warm.

The smashers walked into yet another room that was an exact replica of the room where Zelos was sealed, and where they had found the moon crystals and had battled Nergal a second time.

Only, on a single pedestal in the middle of the room, surrounded by six empty pedestals, was a black moon crystal. It was shaped like a cylinder, about the size of a can of pop, which was roughly the same mass of the other crystals. Surprisingly, It didn't do anything strange to anybody's powers. It just sat there, and glowed with a dull, smoky aura.

"…It's nothing like any black moon stone I've seen." Fina said suspiciously.

"I'm getting very curious about this, as well." Enrique said with a scowl.

Vyse walked over to the gem with a careful step in his gait, and when he got close enough, he picked the stone up, and looked at it with very observant eyes.

"…It's just like the other stones." Vyse finally concluded. "All of the power is there, only it uses it's own power to keep itself under control."

"How odd." Samus said.

"Just by holding it, though, I can feel a flood of power, only it's dark energy." Vyse explained. "Lyon might like this stone."

"I would like that stone, VERY much." Nergal said, appearing from thin air.

Like a flash, Samus jammed her jun in his face, and released another Sonic Boom.

"Nobody comes between me, and my new suit!" Samus growled. She grabbed the stones from Vyse, and placed them all on their respective pedestals. Another tube shot up, and inside it was Samus' Athena suit.

It was made of Silvril, silivite alloy. It was slivery, with the same luster as the metal in Soltis. It had streams of light flowing through it, and the two spheres on the shoulders were made of a transparent material, and inside, there were waves of energy like Vyse's sword. The helmet was tall, and needle shaped, and the two spheres had pyramid like points sticking from the top. Her knee plates were made of the material as well, and there was a diamond on the back of the left hand, and the visor was made of diamond as well.

She donned the new suit before Nergal could react, and suddenly, the room was flooded with an insane burst of light. The crystals on Samus' suit flared up, and emitted a steady, powerful light.

She aimed her cannon at Nergal, and fired a massive, explosive stream of light. The light beam crushed Nergal's dark aura, and pierced his body with burning brilliance. The force of the attack knocked him back, and for once in all of their battles, the expression on his face was that of one in pain!

"OPEN FIRE!" Vyse finally bellowed as he gathered up the crystals to prevent Nergal from getting them.

Nergal swooped towards him like a demon with bat wings, but Fina jumped in the way, and fired a massive wall of lightning at him. He warped out of the way, only to be intercepted by Seth's Recumen Ray, and three Thoron spells.

When the explosion faded, Seth swapped his Recumen Ray for a green knuckle gun, made of metal that almost looked like skin. It was huge.

Seth used his Grendel Fist to wind up, then deal a cruel blow that could have smashed a diamond. Nergal flew into the air, where Vyse used his signature Cutlass fury attack while sending wave after wave of water blasting into him. He finished with a double strike with both of his swords, and the resulting wave blasted Nergal away. Samus fired another light beam, only it was charged. Massive balls of light shot from her cannon at high speed, slamming into Nergal's body with loud, and bright explosions. Enrique cast Thoron on his sword, and when it was super charged with lightning, he thrust it right through Nergal's heart.

Nergal's body convulsed violently, but he activated his dark form, and pushed away from Enrique before releasing a huge wave of distorted energy. It hit everybody, and caused the energy inside their bodies to blow up on them. There was a massive burst of blue light, and each smasher was blown back, with laser burns all over their bodies.

"He knocked all of the mana out of my body!" Fina cried.

"More like turned it into a bomb on us…" Steven growled as he got up. He activated his sword, with his cannon aimed at Nergal. The sword appeared, and let loose such a huge amount of energy, it created a wave of three types of energy, and blew Nergal away for the millionth time. He sent a wave of black and red fire laced with lightning flying from his sword, but Nergal blasted a hole in it, and fired a continuous stream of dark balls from his hand. Vyse sent a wave to dispel the balls, but a few got through, and he deflected them. Samus then swapped to her Annihilator beam, and fired a rapid string of shots flying towards Nergal. They were too quick, so he couldn't block them. Seth flew in, and rammed his giant green fist into his head, and fired a couple of thunder bombs, along with an Arcwhale pod. Nergal got hit by the fist, and one of the bombs, but he warped out of the way before anymore could hit him, then he blasted Pichu with dark flames. Pichu was knocked out instantly.

Pikachu used Skull bash, and flew at him like a missile. Nergal sidestepped the attack, then caught Vyse's sword as he brought it down on his head. Pikachu then used Thoron on Nergal, and paralyzed him long enough for Steven to fire a huge lightning bolt from his gun. Steven's bolt linked Nergal to his gun, then Steven began flooding his power into the gun, causing Nergal to scream in agony. Pikachu let loose another Thoron, along with Enrique. Samus fired a gigantic burst of slow traveling light that looked like a sun, Vyse used his famed and feared Pirate's wrath attack, Fina cast Crystalen again, and Cupil began to inhale deeply, before releasing an enormous cloud of silvery vapor in a blast like a bomb. Seth pulled out his Recumen Ray again, and fired ray after ray while shooting his Yelligar bazooka and his Plergoth torpedoes.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nergal screamed, before all of the energy enveloped him, and the energy he had stolen from all of the Gigases self-destructed on him.

The explosion blew everybody away, and slammed them against the walls so hard, it left a body shaped dent as the whole room was enveloped in a huge sphere of pure moon energy. The sound finally caught up with the explosion, and the whole room blew outwards like a piece of popcorn.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After everybody had woken up from being knocked out, the whole room was leveled, but Nergal was nowhere to be seen.

"That's the last time you'll see me blowing up somebody with so much energy inside their bodies. That blast could have woken up the dead!" Vyse laughed nervously as he helped Fina up.

"Speaking of the dead, I have that bad feeling we didn't finish off Nergal." Samus said as she dusted herself off.

"How?" Seth asked incredulously.

"He let loose only a fraction of the energy in his body." Samus explained. "He warped away, but he had to leave some excess behind, and that's what he graciously exposed us to."

"There has to be a reason he's gathered up all of that energy…" Enrique said.

"At least we've won, for the most part." Steven said. "We prevented him from getting the moon crystals, and we got all of our weapons!"

"Speaking of weapons…" Seth said, while stroking his chin. "Let me see the black crystal, Vyse."

"Here ya go." Vyse tossed the crystal to Seth, who promptly began to scan it with his robo cube. It gave off a flash, and a click, signifying another successful download.

"…The Draco Rave." Seth whispered. "This thing is wickedly powerful. Want to see?"

"Please!" Vyse asked in an eager voice.

"Ok…Step back!" Seth ordered. Everybody stepped back as he brandished his new gun. It was shaped like a dragon's head, but it was pitch black, and the eyes were purple. He charged it up, which took about two seconds, but when it fired, it released a massive sphere of black plasma. It felt like a black moon stone, only hundreds of times worse.

It carved out a huge groove in the ground as it passed, pushing everything away, and stopping for nothing.

"I just might be able to bring some of those big idiots down to my size with this thing!" Seth exclaimed.

"I love things that work against people's power, except for when they're used against me!" Vyse said.

Everybody laughed nervously, then he spoke up again.

"Well, it's time to head home. Master Hand's going to be wanting some answers about what happened to the ship."

"You'll be paying for the damages." Enrique said with a playful smile. Vyse grinned guiltily.

"Well, let's go home!" Vyse said. He, and the rest of the smashers left the room, and went back into their ship via the convenient hole in the hull. They activated the teleporter, made a connection to one of the docks at the Smash Mansion docking bay, then they completed the connection by pressing a button. Within seconds, they were back at the mansion.

The Third Campaign was over.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**At this point, the plot's going to thicken like molasses. Prepare for a few more chapters at the mansion, where I shall introduce a few more characters, not many, mind you! There will also be another crazy chapter, but it will probably be the last. **

**CH: AWW!!!**

**Then, after that, there will be a chapter at Dhao's castle…BWA HA HA!**

**Well, I hope this is going well! You all happy, peeps?**

**Let me know in a review!**

**With that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**

**(I just might take a few more OC requests…I'm going to be picky, though, so forgive me if they don't appear until one of the sequels!**

**That's RIGHT! BIG sequel, and another big sequel after the big sequel! This is a long story series, like Star wars…Um, Lord of the rings, hey, you all get the picture, riiiiiiiight?)**


	97. An Unforseen Setback

**Today, I reveal one disturbing fact about the last Campaign. Not sayin it in the notes, nope! It's genius…I love using a flexible writing style! It helps me to add genius in at the last minute, without harming the story at all!**

**MH: Wait till you see this. Ooooh.**

**CH: I WANNA SEE!**

**Read the chapter, then, yeh dolt!**

**CH:….I don't know how to read.**

**Oh, brother! Roll the chappy while Master Hand gives his crazy brother some lessons.**

**(Snaps fingers)**

**Wait! Thank you all so much for reviewing! It makes me very happy!**

**Also, I've hit the four hundred mark for reviews! Incredible! Incroyable! (French!)**

**Anyways, time to add the catalyst for a thicker plot, and one REAL dilemma!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Master Hand, who waited patiently in his office, wasn't surprised when a light went off on his desk, signifying the Delphinius was back in port.

He wasn't expecting a bunch of people to drop on his head.

Link's team fell from the air, and buried him, rendering him completely immobile.

"…Gack…GET…OFF!" Master Hand roared angrily. He flew into the air and sent everybody flying, and he quickly dusted himself off before turning towards Link.

"What is the meaning of this?!?!" He roared.

"Goodness, you just had to make a situation worse…" The hylian hero moaned. Everybody lying about the room was in a mess, torn clothes, bloody bodies, you name it.

"…Sorry. I just hate being landed on." Master hand said.

"It's fine." Link said. "…I have a question I wish to ask you…but only in front of everybody else. They need to hear this."

"I see." Master Hand said. "Are you all well enough to make your way to the hospital?"

"I think we'll manage…" Zelda said.

They left the room, slowly, but they made it out ok.

Two more lights went off on Master hand's desk, showing that the Mushroom Kingdom and Angel Land teams were back.

"…Where's the Celestial Shrine team?" Master hand wondered out loud. "I have the dang arrival time thing set so that almost every time, everybody arrives at the same time!"

"…Oh no…"

"BEEP!" another light on his desk flashed, and then a speaker at the corner of his desk turned on.

"Lloyd Irving is in critical condition. He is currently in the intensive care unit. Just thought you would like to know." CLICK! It was the voice of a female wire frame, presumably the head nurse.

"This party just got better." Master hand growled sarcastically.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! IF YOU ARE ABLE, GO STRAIGHT TO THE AUDITORIUM, AND STAND AT ATTENTION!"

"Mamma mia!" Mario yelped in shock. "We've never had an emergency before!"

"This is new." Bowser said in a grumpy voice. "I hope it's not too bad, whatever it is."

"When Master Hand says it's an emergency, it's BAD." Peach pointed out.

"Then this is sure to go down in the history books." Riku said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everybody was assembled in the auditorium, with the ones that had found legendary weapons holding them, and others looking jealous.

Master Hand was up at the podium, shuffling about nervously. He just didn't know how to break the news to everybody.

He decided to be blunt.

"…Ahem, as you all know, I said we had a situation, yes?" Master Hand asked.

"Yes!" Everybody yelled.

"Well, to be quite frank, our team that went to the Celestial Shrine is missing in action." Master Hand finally said.

He was met with deathly silence. Not even the stupid crickets were chirping.

"…POYO!!!!!" Kirby suddenly bawled. He buried his face in Link's tunic, since he was the closest.

Riku's expression went completely blank, as all of the color flushed from his face. Peach went silent as well, as did all of the people who knew the fighters well.

"…B…B-but my brother…?" Erika sobbed. "He's all I have in this world! Don't tell me he's dead!"

"POYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Kirby screamed in misery.

"What about my son!?!?" Bowser yelled. "I'll never forgive myself if he's gone!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Luigi screamed, before running from the room with tears pouring down his red face.

"…I am going to leave, and look for them. NOBODY LEAVES THIS MANSION WHILE I AM GONE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Master hand asked in a magically amplified voice. "Under no circumstances are you to leave this Mansion!"

"What do you want us to do, then?" Sonic asked.

"Exchange the weapons you have." Master Hand said. "Not all of you got the weapons you were supposed to use, but it seems that a few of you have already mastered some sort of power. The weapons should flash when they've come across their rightful owner."

He floated over to the exit of the auditorium, but then turned before exiting.

"I trust you all to do a good job. I know we can pull through this, but we have to be strong. Just having a weapon doesn't make us who we are, but when it comes right down to it, when you come across a challenge, it shows you for who you really are. Make sure that that's what you should be. Good luck to you all, and may I see you again soon, along with our friends."

With that, master hand turned, and left the room.

The room was silent, except for silent, scattered crying.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dhaos sat on his throne, watching the people he had sent out walk up the red carpet, and bow before him.

"Two of you have failed." Dhaos said, without even looking at them.

Metal Sonic stood calmly, though his eyes flickered. Nergal, however, was trembling.

"You underestimated your opponents, and they got the better of you." Dhaos said, standing up and towering above the two guilty.

"I was about to finish them, my lord." Metal Sonic said. "But then, out of nowhere, their weapons flashed, and my power was drained from me. Do you know the meaning of this?" Metal Sonic asked emotionlessly.

"…I-I have no excuse…my liege. They were too much for me." Nergal quaked.

"…" Dhaos looked at them for a little bit, before replying. "Metal Sonic, I will meet with you, privately, along with the Black Knight. Nergal you are relieved from your position as Fallen Angel. See that you do not fail again, as it will be your last."

"Yes, master." Nergal said, before literally fleeing the room.

"Marluxia? Where is Sir Crocodile?" Dhaos asked the cloaked man.

"He fell." Marluxia said.

"He did?"

"I mean that he fell from the clouds. I doubt he is dead, but I had to leave to make sure that we didn't lose our progress." Marluxia said. "You see, we succeeded, for the most part. We mortally wounded the Irving brat, kidnapped most of Cloud's companions, and managed to get the whole Symphonia team, minus Lloyd and Collette, who wasn't there. We did not get the weapons, or stop them from getting them, regrettably."

"I See." Dhaos smiled. "You have done well, but you didn't complete the whole job. I appreciate your work, and hope to see better from you."

"Yes, sir." Marluxia bowed.

"…NERGAL?!?!" Dhaos yelled.

Nergal rushed back into the room.

"Although you were defeated, you managed to drain the Gigases."

"Yes, lord."

"You know what to do. I have a world chosen for you to attack, but you will be supervised. We are one step away from completing Project Arcadia. See that you do it well."

"Yes, lord!"

"You are dismissed. Report to Ramirez, and begin at once."

"Yes, lord!" Nergal rushed from the room.

"Marluxia, you are dismissed. Please bring in the Black knight, and report to your duties." Dhaos said.

"Yes, sir." Marluxia left the room, and shortly after, the Black Knight strode in, as ominous as ever.

Ramirez appeared as well, at mental summon from Dhaos.

"You three are my most prized generals, and I have a tale I must impart."

"Yes, Lord Dhaos?" the Black Knight asked in his ghostly voice.

"Metal Sonic here ran afoul of my old Nemesis." Dhaos said with a snarl.

"Who is this, that we may expect him?" Ramirez asked.

"My nemesis, is…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The whole team was disturbed by the recent turn in events.

Never had they had some of their own go missing. It was like the floor of their lives had been yanked right out from under their feet. There was a huge hole in everybody's lives, mostly the ones who really knew the ones missing.

Kirby, Bowser, and Luigi were inconsolable.

Kirby was in the kitchen, sobbing his young heart out over a box of special cookies, while Ness, and Spam tried their best to cheer the star warrior up.

It didn't work. Kirby's torn heart was deaf to the world as he tried to find solace, which there was none of.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowser was in his room, hugging a picture of him, and his son at one of their picnics. The rest of the picture was covered by his big hand.

That was when the door opened up, and Peach walked in.

He was suddenly torn between two feelings.

The love of his life, right before him. He was ashamed, but…at the same time, comforted.

He had given up capturing her, long ago….because, once he thought about it, there was only one way to make one love, and it was not by force. He had to earn it.

"Bowser?" Peach asked apprehensively.

Bowser sat on his bed, not even paying attention to them, except for the one brief glance he passed while she was entering.

"…"

"Bowser?"

"…Think with me for a second." Bowser finally said, in a voice that sounded like it was about to crack. "…How much do all of you actually know about me?"

"…Hardly anything…." Peach said sadly. "I know you're really good, deep down."

"So…You really know nothing about me, besides the fact I have a son, and WAS evil?" Bowser asked.

"…"

Bowser didn't say anything, but he looked down, and loosened his grip on the picture. It slipped, and Peach yelled. She dived to catch it, but it hit the floor, and shattered.

Peach then noticed it. Part of the actual picture was covered by a black piece of paper. She carefully picked up the picture, and looked at Bowser for any reaction.

His eyes were closed, and his head was bent low, but no reaction, besides the one tear that slipped from his face.

Peach turned to the picture, and with one slow, steady movement, removed the paper from the remains of the frame.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nononononononono…no….no…" Luigi moaned, in a sick daze. He was sprawled on his bed, and his eyes were cloudy with despair.

His whole world collapsed on him, in that one moment, when Master Hand told the news.

It smashed into his heart with the force of being exposed to the sun, with no protection.

His heart stopped, then he felt it, like white hot fire, the fear flooding through his veins. Then, the Despair.

He melted into his pillow, bawling his eyes out.

His one love, his one true love. He knew she was the one for him, and now…She might be gone.

As far as he knew, his brother had it all! He was just the lean green man in the shadow, with never having the chance to shine. He was doomed to be misunderstood, for all eternity. The Eternal understudy. The backup. Plan B.

Besides his brother, who was almost always busy, all Luigi really had, was Daisy.

And she was GONE.

Luigi's eyes leaked more tears, and he buried his face in his pillow again, soaking it thoroughly.

Then, the door creaked.

He was too distraught to care. He kept his head buried in his pillow, and tried to look like he was asleep.

Footsteps.

They came closer. He recognized those steps.

"Hic."

A hiccup just squirted out of his throat, giving him away.

"Luigi?"

Mario.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dhaos stood before an altar, as he put down the remaining items he required.

Finally, the time had come. After years of working, he was finished!

_While those stupid smashers were busy, I was here, collecting other items of importance. Either way, they lose. _Dhaos smirked evilly as he began collecting the power from the artifacts.

His throne, now the mentioned altar, was reconfigured into the shape of what appeared to be a fountain, but there was no water. Instead, on the multiple levels of basins, liquid energy flowed freely, and submerged in the liquid, was a variety of objects.

There was a shadow of the Triforce, seeing as Dhaos had drained all of the true power from it, before giving the other parts back to his minions. He had even put a curse on the pieces, that only his followers could resist.

There was the Champion's belt, the fused belt of Light and Dark, from Captain Falcon's homeland. The crystal stars were arranged in an orderly fashion. He also had the big star from peach's castle. Zephiel was at least useful enough to have one of his minions obtain it. He had the Light of Aether, and the twelve Chozo artifacts, The Kingdom Heart, and a few other artifacts the smashers should have guarded more carefully.

"You fools…" Dhaos whispered. "You merely delayed the inevitable. With this, once again, all worlds will become one, and the seal on the Void will break! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!"

He stood completely still to gather up his energy, then, with one fluid motion, brought back both of his arms, and threw them forwards, palm facing the artifacts.

Huge bursts of energy left the items, and floated above the fountain, where, the water would have spewn from the top.

"_All that are separated, reunite! All that were one, return, and form once again, the heart of all! To break the seal placed, on a dimension parallel to our own, and recreate the world of old! To break down the barrier between the living, and the dead, and to create imbalance! Form, Heart of Chaos!" _Dhaos chanted.

The energy above the fountain flashed, as did the artifacts. The energy compressed, and formed a small sphere made completely of white light. The sphere then released multiple spherical waves of multicolored energy, and continued to shine brighter and brighter as the room was slowly filled with an incredible roar of flowing energy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Master hand was in the in-between again, when suddenly, he was thrown out of it with an enormous upheaval of energy. It was like being blasted back by an atomic bomb.

He flew back so fast from the rush of energy, he ripped right through the fabric of time, and landed back in front of the Mansion, where he had last disappeared.

"No! We…we're too late!" Master hand gasped.

The ground beneath him began to shake violently, without toppling over any trees, or the mansion. The sky then disappeared, and what appeared to be a black hole formed!

He could see the planet that had Hyrule on it, and the Mushroom Kingdom…

All of the planets he knew of were rushing towards that one point.

He braced for what was probably going to be the most cataclysmic collision the universe had ever experienced.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dhaos stood before his altar, watching as the heart of chaos formed.

The energy waves were sucked back into the sphere, and now, the whole room was shaking like it was a scale ten earthquake.

The sphere of light trembled as all of the energy was sucked into it, from everywhere else in the universe.

The sphere finally got one, tiny little crack on it, that spread slowly with a deafening crack. The crack finally enveloped the whole sphere, then, quite suddenly, the sphere exploded, and blew Dhaos back, and slammed him up against a wall.

On top of the fountain, above artifacts that ha dulled grey, was a black, obsidian sphere.

Dhaos slowly walked up to it, and grasped it in his hands.

Right in his hands, was the heart of the universe.

It was slightly transparent, and if you looked really hard, inside the sphere, purple flames could be seen dancing about.

"At last, it is mine!" Dhaos cried triumphantly.

He thrust it into the air, and, by his first command, began creating what would soon be feared by all.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The planets smashed into each other with a massive earthquake, that made the ground ripple like water.

Master hand was thrown into the air as he watched the worlds melt together, and quickly expand into a ball of light.

He knew, that by the time he landed, he'd be stepping on the grounds of a planet that had been separated for thousands of years.

Something he had hoped would never happen again. Ever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well, there ya go. I dunno what to say, peeps! Only that I've been waiting for this for forever!**

**Now, here is where it starts getting a little mad…HA ha ha ha!**

**I don't want to spoil anything, so just wait for the next update, which will come quite soon! See ya later, and take care!**

**With that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	98. Pandemonium

**Short notes, because I have something important to get onto.**

**I have received one OC request, and I have two promises to fulfill to two people. I also have a promise to Luigirules512, who I hope is doing well.**

**I hope everybody is doing well!**

**Anyways, basically, reason has just been dumped in the trash, folks. Please try yo best to keep up!**

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Master Hand was relieved…in one way.

All dimensions, unless if they were created under SPECIAL circumstances, were reunited.

Meaning the lost smashers could be found…But they had one, huge planet that they could be anywhere on!

"Things always have to be peaches and cream." Master hand said, in a voice dripping with condensed sarcasm.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For one instant, every single living thing on the planet felt the same thing.

Fear.

In Hyrule, Mute city, it didn't matter.

Everywhere, there was screaming, yelling, and accidents everywhere as everybody wondered what in the universe had happened.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Before Kirby could put another cookie in his mouth, there was a tremendous crash.

The cookie flew from his chubby hand, and he screamed as he dove for it.

Suddenly, the ground began rippling, and as he flew, one big round wave hit the cookie, and shattered it. He ploughed into the wave, and skipped off it like a rubber bouncer as another wave hit him, and lodged him in the ceiling. Quite soon, Ness and Spam were stuck in the ceiling, as well.

Another wave smashed them against the ceiling, and shoved them right through, into the second floor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Before peach could react to what was on the picture, the ground began to shake. She lost her balance, and tripped on her dress.

The picture flew from her hand, just as Bowser's bed rocked back and forth before the legs snapped like toothpicks. Bowser lost his balance too, and fell off the bed, onto Peach.

They landed, with both of their faces facing each other.

For one awkward second, their lips met. For one second, time froze, and they both looked into each other's eyes.

Surprise.

They were quickly thrown apart by another massive tremor, before they could comprehend what had just happened.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luigi looked up at his brother, and was instantly comforted by that look on his face.

He understood.

Luigi broke down sobbing again, and hugged his brother like a sad little kid would, to his big brother when he needed comfort.

Then the lights went off.

The whole mansion began shaking violently, and the two lost their balance, and fell over on their backs.

Mario ducked his head out of the way as the glass casing on the ceiling light fell off, and missed his head by inches.

Luigi was in the middle of the room, shaking with fright, with his back turned to the bunk.

The bunk lost its balance, and began falling over, right where Luigi was!

Mario threw himself on top of Luigi, just as the bed toppled over with a deafening crash.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All over the mansion, there was havoc as the world reunited.

Countless smashers received injuries from the earthquake, but they were not the only ones.

All over the world, cities lay in near ruins.

Everywhere, there was evidence of massive earthquakes.

This was but a taste of what was to come.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dhaos had the perfect home dimension in mind.

With just a flash, and a wave of nether-energy, his new home was created.

In a pocket dimension, inside the void, there appeared a planet made of black stone.

It was barren, and lifeless on the outside, but on the inside, there were miles upon miles of caves, and in the very center, lay his newly reconfigured castle. The outside atmosphere was harsh, and the cloud layer was at least fifty miles thick.

The whole planet was wreathed in a massive, black storm, like the Dark Rift in Arcadia.

The caves were full of the strongest monsters and demons Dhaos knew of.

As far as he was concerned, if anybody COULD reach him, if any, they were

DEFINITELYworthy of his attention.

But…for now, His main task was done.

Now, all he needed to do, was to focus on collecting his strength.

He glanced at his throne, and used his stone to make it back from a fountain, into a throne.

It seemingly melted into a bubble of energy, they it remodeled, and with a flash, was a throne once again.

He sat down on it confidently, and began his meditating.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Master Hand picked himself up, and groaned in pain.

That earthquake was a little more violent than he had expected.

He turned to the mansion, which was miraculously still standing.

All of the windows were shattered, though, and the landscape was littered with glass, and other various things.

Master Hand rushed back into the mansion in a hurry, hoping with all of his might that everybody was fine.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He entered the front foyer of the mansion, and the first thing he saw was the debris, and the Smashers lying about.

Many of them had big bruises, and a few of them were unlucky enough to have cuts on their bodies.

Link got up as quickly as he could, but, coupled with his injuries from Hyrule, and the new bruises and cuts he had, he looked pitiful.

"Master Hand!" He yelled. "Tell me! What's happening!?!?"

Master Hand ignored him, more focused on the immediate threat.

"TELL ME!!!!"

"Link, if you want answers, you will wait for me in the auditorium when I call the meeting. I hope your friend's lives matter to you more than answers." Master Hand replied sharply. He whisked off in a hurry, and began helping and healing everybody he came across.

Link sighed angrily, then pulled out a red potion, and drank a little bit of it, before running off to look for people in need of help.

Master Hand came across the trio in the kitchen, and within seconds, had them out of the ceiling, and dusted off.

"Are you all ok?" He asked quickly.

"…Y-yes…" Ness stuttered, obviously shaken by the recent turn of events.

"Good. If you find anybody that needs help, help them. When I set the alarm off, get in the auditorium. Tell that to everybody you see." Master Hand said. He left the kitchen in a hurry, with the three following him.

They split up at the foyer, and Master Hand went upstairs, while they stayed on the first floor.

Master Hand warped to the infirmary, and checked up on the patients there to make sure the situation was under control.

The nurses and the doctors, and Doctor Mario were doing fine, and were taking care of everybody in the room. Thankfully, nobody there was hurt.

"Meet me in the auditorium when you're all finished." Master Hand ordered. "And if it's possible, take these patients as well. I have something they all need to hear."

"Yes, Sir!" Dr. Mario saluted.

Master Hand disappeared with a snap, and began looking for others in need of immediate help.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

5 hours later, the alarm blared like a klaxon.

By now, the mansion was decently patched up, and everybody was ok, except for the ones in emergency care. Most everybody had a bruise or two, but, by this point in time, they were out of any immediate danger.

They all rushed to the auditorium, and Dr. Mario, with the help of the frame staff, managed to get all of the patients back into the meeting room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Master Hand did a quick roll call, and found that everybody but the ones missing were there, he turned off the alarm, so that he could be heard.

"Today, many seek answers, and thankfully, I have answers." Master Hand declared.

"Ok, then." Link said. "What in the Hades just happened, then!?!??"

"Yeah, five minutes ago, there was one moon!" Hector bellowed. "Now there's at least three!"

"The gravity feels stronger!" Ness yelled. "That can only man one thing! Our planet is bigger, now!"

"POYO!"

"PIKA PIKA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!"

"SILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE!" Master Hand roared.

"Ok, to smash it all up, and stick it in a bag with frills and sweet perfume, at one point in time, most worlds were one! They were separated to seal the void away!"

"Yeah…What's this void again?" Vyse asked.

"It's the other dimension. The antithesis to everything living. Demon's homeworld!" Master hand said.

"So, soon, we'll have demons running around everywhere?" Ike asked.

"Frankly, yes. Which is why the world was separated to create enough energy to seal it away." Master Hand explained.

"Now that everything is explained, who's the knight in shining armor?" Link asked. At this, there was silence. Everybody slowly looked at Master Hand.

"…Who?" Master Hand asked, wondering whether it could be true.

"Some person about my age." Lloyd groaned. "When I was buried, and taken for dead, He appeared to me in this black space…He reminded me of who I really was. I beat Mithos Yggdrasil, and saved two worlds. How could I have lost to some idiot that could turn to sand? With that knowledge in mind, I was able to overcome him. Master Hand…Who was that guy? He had more power than any of us…and now that we've brought it up, I can actually feel his presence in this room!"

"That man…" Master hand began. "Is Cress Albane. He was the one that defeated Dhaos those many years ago, but it cost him his life. He lives on in your weapons, and in the Warrior's heart. How he's been reaching you, exactly, I'll never know."

Silence.

"Smashers, soon, later this week, we will start the last Campaign." Master Hand said. "I will find our missing friends, while the rest of you recover the remaining weapons. Forget about the artifacts, Dhaos has found all he needs, and is surely no longer focusing on them. However…"

"What's wrong now?" Bowser demanded.

"I do not know if there is a way we can reseal the void." Master Hand said. "I think it was only supposed to work once."

There was lots of angry chatter.

"It will be a long time before this world is back in order, and I fear splitting the worlds up again is impossible." Master Had admitted. "It's our job to keep things in order until the governments can band together, and all come to an agreement."

"…Well, we have a job to do, everybody!" Captain Falcon shouted, standing up. "…So let's Do it!"

"Everybody's counting on us, and it's up to us to sort this out!" Steven said.

"Right!" Master Hand said. "You all know the drill. Go to bed for the day, while I put another dimensional shield around the mansion grounds. We're vulnerable, just sitting here. I'm going to remake the pocket dimension we were in, along with the city, like it always was."

Master Hand left the room, and headed for his office, while everybody stayed behind to contemplate what to do next.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Upon stepping into his office, Master Hand glanced at his computer, only to see that he had three e-mails.

One was from the local spaceport, in Smash city, and two were private messages.

He floated over, and quickly began to open up the one from the spaceport.

It was addressed directly to him, of course.

--------------

Dear Master Hand,

We're friends of Marth and Roy. We just got back from Pherae and Altea, when a massive earthquake hit the spaceport, and decimated it. We have no place to stay, and we were wondering, would it be ok if we stayed at the Mansion? Only if it's ok with you! Please respond soon!

Aliana, of Altea, and Jun, of Eternia.

----------------

"…Hmm…" Master Hand thought for a minute, then typed a quick reply, and sent it. He opened up another message.

----------------

Dear Master Hand, of Smash Mansion,

I met a few of your fellow smashers at Angel Land…And I have to admit, at the moment, I'm in a dilemma.

My friends have gone missing, and I have no clue where to start looking. Out of all of the people I've heard of, you seem like the one who's the most capable of helping me out.

I last saw them in Angel Land, when I was battling alongside them to protect the smashers while they recovered their weapons. We were separated in the battle, and I was knocked unconscious before I could reunite with them.

I would greatly appreciate it if I could be helped soon, but I understand entirely if you are unable to help me.

Hoping that everything is fine,

Cloud Strife

-------------------------------------

"Ok…" Master Hand typed away, and in about ten seconds, had another message traveling through the wires.

He opened up the last one.

-------------------------------------

Dear Master hand,

After recent events, I feel now that I can no longer stand by, and not do anything.

I wish to speak with you about joining up with the Smash Community.

We could talk more then, but whether we speak again, or not, is entirely up to you.

I would like nothing more to join right now…but I need answers. What is happening?

Thank you for your time,

Felious

-------------------------------------

"…Huh…I think he lives in this city…" Master Hand thought to himself. He quickly typed a reply, and sent it.

After sending the message, he pressed a button on his desk, and turned on the speaker system.

"Hello, smashers!" Master Hand called out. "I just recently got a few messages! We'll be having guests tomorrow! So , if you're able, get the mansion spick and span!"

There was a cloud of smoke, and Crazy hand appeared.

"RLY!?!?" He screamed exuberantly. "WHO!?!? WHO!?!? WHO!?!?!"

"You sound like an owl, when you do that." Master Hand laughed. "Read the messages on the computer, if you like!"

"…I can't read." Crazy hung in shame.

"…Do I even know you?" Master Hand mock gasped. "I'll read the messages to you, you ninny!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"He didn't yell. Wow." Mario said.

"No kidding." Luigi said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Next chapter, expect some people to be introduced!**

**Yes, I've been waiting to add a few of them for a while, and decided now was the time to do it.**

**This story is nearly over. This next campaign will be somewhat short, as the last arc will be uber long.**

**Hey, slam422? I understand that you were wondering if you could add two more OCs. Send me a quick PM about them, and I'll see what I can do! They may have to wait for the sequel, but that's only about a month or less away.**

**Yes, everybody! I intend to be finished with this near the beginning of june! Yay!**

**Well, thank you all for paying attention, and please tell me what ya think!**

**See you around, and take care!**

**With that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	99. Crazy Recruitings

**Short notes today. I wish to continue, so…let's-a go! Thanks for the reviews!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It was one day later, and everybody waited patiently for the guests to come.

Of course, they had no clue who they were going to be, because Master hand kept that a secret. They all wore their best clothes, not the dresses and tuxedoes, but the nicest normal clothes they owned.

Then, the door opened.

In stepped four people, two of them obviously from the Fire Emblem world, One was Cloud strife, who was carrying his massive trademark Buster Sword slung over his shoulder. The other person was a fairly ordinary person, nearly twenty years old.

He was really tall, and had short, messy red hair, and bright and attentive blue eyes. He had on a t-shirt, and some jeans, along with some boots and fingerless gloves. What was odd about him, though, was he had no finger nails.

"Welcome, to the Smash Mansion!" Master hand proclaimed.

"Everybody, this is Aliana, and Jun, respectively." He motioned towards the two ladies.

Aliana had black hair that went down to the middle of her back, and red eyes filled with determination. She had bangs that covered her left eye. She wore a yellow kimono with slits from her knees down, and the kimono had red linings. She had brown boots up to her knees, and also had brown gloves on her hands. She currently had a silvery broadsword with a black hilt tucked away in a leather sheath, and even though it wasn't visible at the moment, there were Norse runes running down the length of the blade. Her skin was fair in complexion.

Jun had cerulean eyes and smooth red hair down to her back. Her facial features were soft, and petite She had on a necklace with a key-like blade dangling from it and also had a fire marked red ribbon in her hair. She was wearing black leggings, with brown, leather boots, long, black, fingerless gloves, a dark burgundy colored vest-like shirt, a short, black mini-skirt, a 'sash' around her waist, and a long, dark blue scarf.

Cloud was just the same as ever, his cold blue eyes looking at the group somewhat surprised.

"I didn't know I was walking into a party." He replied emotionlessly.

"Come on, cheer up, Cloud!" Ness piped up. "It's good to see ya again!"

"Same goes for you…Ness, was it?"

"Yep!"

"And if it isn't my most valuable general!" Marth exclaimed happily.

"And Jun!" Roy chirped.

"…Uh…" The teen was at a loss for words. He felt very out of place.

"Dude, what happened to your hands?" C. Falcon asked in a curious voice.

"Uh, first, I'd like to speak with Master Hand." The teen replied warily. "If I can't join, there's no need for me to spill out my life story."

"I'm sorry." C. Falcon apologized. "I didn't mean to pry."

"Apology accepted, Captain Falcon."

"…Wait a second." Cloud said as his eyes narrowed. "I didn't come here to join, Master Hand."

"Really?" Aliana asked hopefully.

"Sweet!" Jun smiled contagiously, as her eyes sparkled.

Cloud turned to leave, but Master Hand's voice echoed loudly across the foyer.

"Step out that door, and I turn down your offer." Master hand said.

Cloud stopped on the spot, and turned to face Master Hand.

"I see that I have no choice. Very well." Cloud replied coolly. His blue eyes glinted with an annoyance. He sheathed his sword on his back, and walked back up to the group and crossed his arms.

"Glad you see it my way." Master Hand said. "Now, if you all will follow me to the auditorium, we're having tryouts.

Suddenly, the door flew open.

Eight horribly beaten, and bloody and tired smashers walked into the door.

"…Hello, one and all." Paul replied sheepishly.

"Returning took a little longer than expected." Meta Knight replied. He was wearing a new mask.

"Tell me your story." Master hand said.

"…Uh…Well, Metal Sonic dragged us into the void, and attempted to kill us with an Omega spell, but our weapons flashed, and that white warrior slashed Metal Sonic across the chest, causing his spell to collapse on him." Sora said. "Then, we got blown back, into these portals that appeared out of nowhere. Next thing we knew, we saw this huge explosion, and we were falling from the sky."

"We landed in Smash City." Ephraim groaned. "I think I broke my arm."

"The earthquake didn't help any, either. If Collette hadn't save us with her flying ability, we might have been a few members short…" Daisy said. She was lucky, because she didn't have any broken appendages.

"Get inside the mansion, this meeting is delayed for a few hours." Master Hand said. "You may socialize in the banquet hall, or the Auditorium, I do not care. I will let you know when to come." Master hand left the room, and the doors quickly shut and locked at his mental command.

All of the people that missed the missing ran forwards, too joyful to remember their friend's conditions. Bowser grabbed his son, and hugged him tightly, while Bowser J protested. He was at least lucky enough to not have any crippling physical wounds.

Luigi nearly tackled Daisy, and to his horror, found he was bawling like a baby, with joy. Daisy led him from the room, and put an arm around his neck.

Riku tackled Paul and Sora to the ground, and began rubbing his fists in their messy hair. They finally fought him off, and they all left the room, laughing.

There were a few more happy reunions, and then the whole group split up, some escorting the newly arrived smashers to the infirmary while other smashers led the guests around. ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So…What do you like doing, like, hobbies, and such?" Falcon asked the teen. "OH! By the way, what's the name?"

"I'll give you my nickname, but that's it. Felious." Felious said.

Matt, and Steven were around, too.

"The name's Matt, and this guy here is Steven." Matt said, pointing at himself, then shaking his head towards Steven.

"Ah, hello." Steven said.

"…So, who do you think you'll battle, for the tryouts?" Falcon asked.

"I don't know." Felious said while stroking his chin. "There's at least sixty of you here, so it's hard to choose."

"Want to try battling me?" Matt suggested.

"….I'll think about it." Felious said. "What's the mecha arm for?"

"I…lost it in an accident." Matt hesitated for a moment. "My real arm, I mean."

"Ah…I see."

"Here, I'll show you around, on a grand tour!" Falcon offered.

"That would be nice." Felious smiled. ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ahem, Attention all smashers, and guests!" Master Hand called over the intercom.

"Please report to the auditorium. Our wounded have all been healed by our best doctors and nurses, so thank our staff, and Dr. Mario for their good work!"

He waited a fee seconds for people to clap, then continued.

"Anyways, four people have a chance of joining us today, so keep your fingers crossed for them! They can choose to battle whoever they like, and, depending on their performance, I may or may not hire them. Whether they win or lose does not matter, because what I'm looking for is a tad deeper than that. With that said, I'll meet you in the auditorium!"

He shut off the intercom, and took a deep, steady breath before warping to the room.

He appeared behind the podium with a snap, just as the door opened, and people began flooding in.

They took their designated seats, and when Master Hand was sure everybody was seated, he began.

"We are truly fortunate, that, as we near the end of this war, none of us have been lost. A few of us have come quite close to it, some more than others, and even multiple times, even. We, as of now, lack the strength to take Dhaos on for the last time, but, as we all know, our time is running extremely thin. I am holding these new hiring battles, because we need the extra help. Now…I will call up one of you guests, and, you will take your pick of four opponents. I will judge how you are able to handle them, and see whether it is worth your time, and the risk, of having you join. Now…First up, Aliana!" Master Hand said. He snapped his finger, and Crazy Hand appeared when everybody began clapping. Master Hand and Crazy hand clapped while Aliana walked up, and waved her right hand shyly.

"Now…Aliana, who would you like to battle? Remember, four people only, and if it's possible, pick at least two people you don't know anything about." Master hand said.

"Ok, then…Let's see…" Aliana said. She looked over the crowd very carefully, then she locked eyes with Vyse.

"Ok, the pirate, and…I think I'll also battle with Marth, Kirby, and Fox." Aliana decided.

"Sound choices." Master hand commented. "If you four will, please walk up here."

Vyse, Marth, Kirby, and Fox walked up to the stage in order, and Master hand started up the projector.

"Now…Aliana, and one person will step into the warp light, and their battle will be played out on the screen. Me, and Crazy Hand will act as judges. Now, Aliana, and Vyse, step into the portal.

The two stood side by side, and Master Hand flicked a lever. They vanished in a storm of sparks, and a screen lowered from the ceiling, showing them on the Final Destination stage.

Master Hand picked up a specialized microphone, and began speaking into it. Both the people in the auditorium, and in the simulation could hear him well.

"I've toned down the power of your weapons, so you'll be even. You each have three lives, no handicaps, and the damage ratio is normal. Good luck to both of you…and the fight starts…NOW!"

Aliana ran forwards, and drew her broadsword, and a small shortsword she had hidden in her cloak. Vyse stood his ground, and brought up his swords in a defensive position.

She charged, and rammed both of her swords against his, with a forceful blow. Vyse reeled a little, but quickly caught his balance, and forced their swords into a blade lock.

Aliana was the first to break the lock, and she slashed horizontally with her broadsword. Vyse jumped over the slash, parried a strike from the shortsword in midair, then caught the Broadsword between his two swords when he landed. He pushed the broadsword back, then began going all out with his slashes. Aliana blocked the slashes, but the blows rung her arm, and slowly made her go numb. Vyse jumped into the air, and with both of his swords together, prepared to land a felling blow. Aliana dived to the side, and kicked Vyse's arm at his pressure point, and made his right arm flop. She then bashed her broadsword up against his face, kicked his legs out from under him, and charged her energy into her swords. She hit him, and he flew back in a large explosion. He grabbed the edge, just when he regained control of his arm. Aliana rushed him again, but he quickly got up, wave dashed behind her, and blasted her with a wave from his cutlass.

She got blown off the edge a little too far, and she just missed the edge as she fell, and was enveloped in a shaft of light. She re-appeared on the rebirth pad, and when she landed, she quickly went at Vyse with all she had. She broke through his block, and slashed him in a whirlwind of blades, then blew him back in a blast of light from her shortsword

He fell over the edge, and while he was trying to get back up, she aimed her broadsword's tip at him, and sniped him out of the sky with a jet of water. He fell off, and both were back at square one.

They went at each other for awhile, pulling out more powerful attacks as the fight drew on. Eventually, both were at high damage, and were at their last life each.

Suddenly, Vyse began charging up his Pirate's wrath attack. Aliana knew what the attack would do, and if she got hit, it'd easily be the end of this battle.

"Lupus's Fury!" Aliana cried. She focused a huge amount of power into her shortsword, which glowed with a powerful holy light. Just as Vyse released the tornado of lightning, She swung her blade, and the specter of a massive wolf with chains on his legs appeared.

It rushed right through the blast of lightning, and dispelled it instantly. Vyse looked the apparition right in the face before it crashed into him, and blew him off the stage.

Master Hand flipped a lever, and they both reappeared in the portal.

"…Whew…Where the heck did you get so powerful?" Vyse asked in amazement. "Oh! The name's Vyse."

"Nice to meet you, Vyse." Aliana replied shyly. "This power comes from my two swords. Inside them are sealed two mythical creatures, the Midgards Serpent, and Fenrir, the wolf."

"No wonder you blew me away." Vyse said. "Well, good luck to you! I hope you can join! I'll be rooting for you!" Vyse said, before walking off the stage, and sitting back down on his seat.

"Ok, next up, Marth!" Master Hand declared. ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aliana won against Vyse, and Kirby, but lost against Marth, and was close to defeating Fox.

He withstood the Fang Rush attack, by using his reflector. While Aliana was collecting herself, he ran over, and dealt a swift knockout blow.

"Ok, Aliana." Master Hand said. "Are you ready to hear you results?"

"…Yes."

"I'm proud to say, Aliana, that you pass!" Master hand declared, to a large round of applause. "Good work, Aliana. You may sit down, now."

Another chair appeared on one of the middle rows, with Aliana's name on it in silver. It was near the middle, just behind Marth.

She quickly walked down, and sat on it, as Master Hand Jun up.

She was dressed in her battle gear, as she was one of the few people there that liked wearing different clothes for battling.

She had on some armor covering her upper body from the waist up; decorated in fire markings with golden edges and trimmings, short, black, fingerless gloves, brown leather boots, black mini-shorts, a black cloak/cape- ish cloak, and her sword was strapped to her side by her sash.

"Ok, Jun. Choose four opponents, and let's see how you do." Master Hand said.

"I choose…Hmm…Hector, Meta Knight, Ephraim, and I'll also go with Seth." Jun decided.

"Right then! You know the drill." Master Hand said.

Jun and Hector stepped into the portal, and Master hand activated it, warping them to the Final Destination simulation.

Master Hand called the beginning of the fight, and the two battlers ran towards each other, With Hector being on the slightly slow side.

He swung his axe down with a bellow, and Jun nimbly jumped to the side, and drew a long, slender sword, with a silver blade. She brushed it against his armor, and lightly rattled it. Hector swung the axe around in a circle, forcing her to jump back.

She thrust her palm forwards, and a burst of flame shot from her hand. Hector took the blow, but it failed to deter him. He swung his axe into the ground again, and sent a ripple through the ground. Jun ran up the slope created by the moving ground, and catapulted off into the air. She drew a bow, and quickly fired arrow after arrow at Hector. He smacked them out of the air with his free hand, but one shot between one of his armor plates, and locked it up.

Jun then rushed forwards, and slammed into him while releasing a hot blast of flames. Hector was unable to block it, due to his locked up armor, so he fell over. She then shot a streak of flame down her sword, then rammed it into his chest, and sent him over the edge. He got back up by swinging his axe with a massive amount of momentum, and he flew back onto the stage, and came down with an earth rending blow. He sent out a massive ripple, which slammed into Jun, and stunned her. It pushed her over the edge, while her senses were still in a jumble.

She came back onto the stage on the rebirth pad, which she then jumped really high from. She drew her bow again, and fired arrows at Hector while he was distracted. She locked up the whole part of his upper armor, and restricted him to moving his arms as if they were tied to his sides. Jun blew him over a with a forceful blow, then shoved him right off the edge while he was bound.

He appeared again in a frenzy, and the two ensued in a raging battle of blades.

Eventually, Jun won against him, but just barely. She tried the armor lock technique on him once too many, and he moved his arms to force his armor to slide together, covering any possible holes to fire at. When she landed, he took a swing at her while running, and she tripped him right over the edge.

They appeared in the portal again, with Hector's face blushing.

"Good work, Jun." Hector congratulated her. "I'm sorry if I gave you a rotten fight. I've been out of action for awhile."

"No, you were fine, Hector!" Jun assured him. "That was a very good fight! I'm sorry, but only one of us could have won…"

"Yeah, I know. Good luck and everything!" Hector said, before walking off. He stopped, and turned around to say one last thing. "You actually taught me something, the hard way! I'm going to need to find a way to cover the gaps in my armor, or somebody's going to turn it into a straight jacket, for real!" Then he stepped off the stage.

"Next!" Master Hand called out. "And good luck!" ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jun won against Ephraim as well, but She did not expect Meta Knight's amazing sword speed, or Seth's firepower. She got them good a few times, but ultimately, they used all they had, and Jun was caught off guard. She made a good comeback, at the end, in both fights, when they used fire attacks on her. She erected a barrier made of flames, and absorbed the attacks, while restoring her own health. She was still defeated….

"Now, Jun, for your results." Master Hand said.

"How did I do?" Jun asked hopefully.

"You pass!" Master Hand said. "But I think you ought to be a tad more careful in the future. Strategic minds work best in groups, it gives them an edge, and you get extra points for that."

"Thank you very much." Jun smiled, and bowed respectfully.

"In the future, make sure you stay close to somebody else, and I think you'll do perfectly fine." Master Hand said. Jun walked off to her new chair, which appeared just like Aliana's.

"Now, Felious!" Master Hand called out. "Time for you to shine!"

Felious, like Jun, had battle clothes. He had on black spandex, with a blue stripe across his chest. The spandex revealed a thin, athletic, wiry frame. He had on blue fingerless gloves, and black toeless boots, revealing his toes, which, like his fingers, lacked nails completely. Now some people were very interested.

"Ok, Felious. Who are you going to battle?"

"I've thought about it, and I want to take on Matt, Captain Falcon, Steven, and also Lloyd." Felious called out rather quickly.

"Variation between ranged and close combat. This will be good. Walk up to the teleporter, please." Master Hand said.

Felious, and Matt walked into the teleporter, and, with a flip of a lever, both were at Final Destination.

At the start of the battle, Felious' hand twitched, and long, cat-like claws stuck out. Everybody hadn't noticed it before, but his pupils were catlike as well.

Matt opened fire, and Felious nearly disappeared, he was moving so fast. He got behind Matt, and attempted to ram his claws into his back. Matt spun around, and deflected the blow with his mecha arm, then he threw a lightning punch. Felious dodged it at the last split second, kicked it away, and spun around like a top while slashing Matt in multiple places. Matt brought up a transparent barrier, which Felious bounced off of. Matt then fired ice bullets at the ground, and formed icicles. Felious regained his balance, and nimbly ran through the ice, avoiding the sharp edges. He lunged at Matt, who rolled out of the way, and fired homing wind bullets. Felious dodged them, and a few hit him, racking up a few damage points on his counter. He finally caught a few of the bullets in his hand, and threw them back at Matt, who shot them down with fire bullets. Felious disappeared in a second, and dashed at Matt again.

Matt drew his fist back, and threw it with such ferocity, he created a blast of wind, which slightly knocked Felious off balance. He ran over to deal a quick punch with his right arm, but the teen caught it, and drew his own punch. Matt broke loose, and the two engaged in a furious and heated fistfight, with neither coming up on top.

Felious finally sent him over with a surprise tackle, and then while they were flying off the edge, Felious kicked off him, sending him down even faster, while getting enough momentum to get back on.

Matt reappeared, and caught Felious off guard when his metal arm flashed white, and the metal stayed white. He threw light speed punches at him, until he threw one last powerful blow which sent him reeling off the stage.

Felious and Matt battled for a while longer, but Felious lost when Matt pulled off a super powered light speed punch. ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Felious managed to outmatch Captain Falcon at his own game: Speed. He had a hard time battling against Captain Falcon's super powerful fire attacks, but he managed to turn his speed against him. He also won against Lloyd, who's blades, although strong, were not fast enough to match his reflexes, or sharp claws. Steven, was a different story. His claws couldn't penetrate his armor, no matter what he did. He was blown away by the sheer force of Steven's lasers. He was still very hard to hit, though, and he managed to get Steven off once by throwing him over the edge.

"Good, good…" Master hand said.

"How'd I do?" Felious asked.

"Well, guess what? YA PASS!" Master Hand yelled crazily, and to loud applause.

Felious smiled broadly, as Master Hand shook his hand, gently. He also had slightly sharp teeth.

Felious walked off the stage, and sat down on his new chair, which appeared near the back, close to Link and Ganon.

"Now, Cloud?" Master Hand called out. "It's your show!"

Cloud walked up to the stage, with his usual blank face, and his massive sword resting on his shoulder.

"Now, who will you battle?" Master Hand asked.

"I never got to battle any of the Angel Land team, in the tournament, while it was still going. I choose Pit, Lyon, Ness, and the two shy guys." Cloud said.

"Come on up, luckies!" Master Hand said.

"Now, step into the portal, and let's finish this!" Master Hand said.

Cloud, and Pit walked into the portal, and they began the fight.

Cloud drew his massive sword, with both of his arms. Pit held his bow, calmly looking Cloud down.

"GO!" The digital announcer shouted.

Cloud brought up the sword, and calmly walked towards Pit. Pit instantly took to the air, and aimed at the belt holding his shoulder plate on. He fired, and, with a clank, Cloud's armor fell off. Cloud looked up at Pit, and with a single swipe of his sword, sent out a massive blast of wind that made Pit crash. Pit caught himself, and rolled right under a slash from Cloud, then dodged another before flapping backwards, and firing two arrows right into his shoulders. Pit then fired arrow after arrow, in a blur, until he had hit most of Cloud's pressure points, slowing him down greatly. He split his bow in two, the rushed him and pushed him back with a series of quick, and precise sword work. Cloud waited a little, while holding his blade like a shield. He then bashed Pit away, with the flat of the blade, and then slashed him, one stoke at a time. Each blow was like a boulder smashing into Pit, and he flew away because of the last hit, and now his damage counter was high. He flew into the air, and fired a light arrow at the ground next to Cloud, making him jump to the side, where Pit shot another arrow that he couldn't dodge. Cloud lost his balance, and Pit flew at him at top speed while drawing his swords. He rammed into Cloud, and knocked him off the edge in a daring dive.

Pit won the fight, having taken advantage of Cloud's inability to fly. Cloud came close to beating him, but one last light arrow did the job.

He won against Lyon and Ness, who were unable to move fast enough. He took them out with horribly powerful blows, but took a few nasty hits, himself.

He tied with Spam and Snurckle, because they used clever tactics to keep him busy, but he had the power to take them out with at least three hits. They tied when He brought his sword down, and smashed Spam and Snurckle away like they were golf balls. Snurckle fired one last supersonic cannonball, and Cloud had high damage already. They blew up at the same time, signifying the end of the battle. ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Spam, Snurckle, and Cloud stepped out of the portal, looking at each other with respectful looks.

"Well, that was a very good fight, you two." Cloud said. "I wasn't expecting that last one."

"You are SO dang strong, Cloud! No offense, but I'm kinda glad we didn't battle until now…It woulda hurt a ton more at the coliseum!" Spam sighed with relief.

"Now, for the final results. Cloud?" Master hand said.

"How did I do?" Cloud asked.

"…YOU PASS!" Master Hand yelled, then he was drowned out by loud applause. "That's great! You may want to stick around somebody with ranged attacks, because, no offense, you don't do too well with stuff like that."

"I figured." Cloud sighed. "I'll be careful." He walked off, and sat down on his chair, near the front.

"Ok, everybody." Master Hand said. "I'm giving you one last day to relax, then we're going after the last weapons. When we're finished, we'll take a little bit more time to prepare, then we'll begin the final assault on Dhaos."

"After so long, finally, we'll be able to end this!" Zelda said.

"I'm tired of tyrants, and now's our chance to end this, one last time!" Yoshi said.

"LET'S-A GO!" Mario roared, to a loud round of cheering. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to provide a short summary of the events of this fourth campaign, and then, we'll have another interesting situation on our hands!**

**I'm sorry about not really having any more worlds. But I need to keep it short, so I'll have some stuff for my sequel.**

**Any worlds that haven't appeared yet, will appear somewhere in my sequel, because that story will be one big honking collection of confusion. You'll know why, when it finally comes out, and has time to start.**

**Thank you all so much for the support! The end is nearing, and, mebe, if I'm diligent enough, this will be finished even before June! HA!**

**Yes, I am going as fast as I can, and I'm doing as good as I can. I hope you all are enjoying this. I also hope I portrayed the new characters according to character. Please help me out, if I didn't do your characters right!**

**Now, now that I'm finished talking, I'll at least be able to update one more time today! So, expect it later! See ya, and take care!**

**With that said, Adieu, and Review! -Shining Riku-**


	100. A Traitor Returns

**How funny. Somebody just asked a question, when I just intended to resolve that. Watch in awe people. This is called genius, and you'll know why. No, I'm not talking about me.**

**Just watch, and see!**

**Yes! Thank you all for your reviews! Prepare for close to the last arc! BWA HA HA!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It had been one day already, with the smashers training relentlessly with their new weapons.

A few of them, at Master hand's request, let go of their weapons, as the weapons were destined for another's hands.

An example, would be Snake, Bowser J, and a few others.

Almost everybody ended up with their designated weapons, but there were still quite a few to be found, out there, on that new world.

Master Hand had re-created the pocket dimension, and, like before, Smash City, and the Smash mansion were once again safely folded away in a bubble of distorted space.

Now that everybody had their weapons, they felt even stronger, except for those still sacred weaponless.

Thanks to the staff, namely, ROB64, Tails, and Professor E. Gad, a few of the people that were destined to get equipment, such as armor, and yet no real weapon, they got a few upgrades.

Felious and Bowser got adamantite claw gloves, giving Bowser reinforced claws, and Felious an extra set of claws on each hand. Cloud got a suit of armor made from a light but durable metal, which was made as to not restrict his movement. Hector tightened parts of his armor, and with the help of Jun, re-smithed his suit of armor to perfection.

Xanxi finally took on the challenge of mastering the demons sealed within the sacred tomes drawn from the Library of Ancients. He bested them, one by one, with the help of his friends, Kirby, Meta Knight, and a few others.

Everybody else, of course, trained vigorously with the new program Master Hand installed in the hologram battle simulation. It could now support multiple battles, and the smashers practiced in teams against unlimited amounts of wire frames.

Master hand had already made a point about how important teamwork was, and almost everybody took that to heart. Teams were formed, some of them very unlikely.

Cloud ended up battling against the wire frames alongside Pit, Lyn, and Spam and Snurckle.

He jumped headlong into the fray, smashing the frames with impossibly hard blows. Lyn fought back to back with him, while Pit provided air cover, and Spam and Snurckle continuously swapped between long range and close-range. Everything was going fine, with the frames coming continuously.

Everything WAS fine, until the knock on the door was heard.

Everybody flooded into the foyer, with Master hand and Crazy hand in the front.

They were NOT expecting visitors.

Master Hand opened the door, and quickly prepared for the worst.

Everybody froze.

Mewtwo was standing on the doorstep.

He looked exactly the same as when he left, long ago.

He glanced at each and every single one of them, as if he were looking for something.

"…Mewtwo?" Master Hand asked. "What is the meaning of this? I know about your betrayal, and if you look for a fight, I will give no quarter!"

"Master Hand." Mewtwo said. "…I know what you're up to."

"…" Master Hand clenched himself.

"…And how do you expect me to let you do all of the work?" He was grinning, and yet, his eyes had no maniacal glint, at all.

"Explain yourself." Master Hand ordered. His voice was terrifying, and everybody stepped back, but Mewtwo himself was unfazed.

"ONE step ahead of you." Mewtwo replied. He snapped his fingers, and a wormhole opened up.

What shocked everybody, was, piles of weapons poured out. Not just any weapons…

"Mewtwo…How did you know?" Master Hand asked quietly.

"Bear with me for a minute." Mewtwo smiled. "…I never left the super smash brothers."

"WOWSERS!" Crazy hand yelped.

"…You have guts." Master Hand said. "…The kind of guts a smasher would have."

"I only ask one thing." Mewtwo said. "Give me one more chance. Not because I got these weapons, but…We all have a duty to finish, and I intend to do the work I should have done long ago."

"…If you will forgive me, Mewtwo, not all of these look like weapons." Master Hand said.

"Let's say, I…uh, borrowed a few things."

"MAMMA MIA!" Mario shouted. "The crystal stars!"

"That's the CHAMPION'S BELT!" Falcon clapped his head in shock.

"And what's the Kingdom Heart doing there?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"They've been drained of some certain power, but, they still contain some worth mentioning." Mewtwo explained. "They think I'm on a mission at the moment, and it's only a matter of time before they realize what I've done." Mewtwo said.

"I see." Master Hand said. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before…You scare me."

"If I seemed to have really done it, it would have had that touch of authenticity we needed. Which is exactly what I did." Mewtwo said. "I also tricked them into giving me a blast of Anti-matter, and now I'm really powerful, at least in the same sense as if I had collected a legendary weapon."

"This is what happens when you have a genius on the team!" Master hand said. "Round of applause for Mewtwo!"

"…Not necessary." Mewtwo shrugged it off. "Here, I need to start passing these out, because everybody needs their stuff."

"Yes, yes…How very stupid of me." Master Hand sighed. "Ok! Back to the auditorium!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a few hours of weapons swapping, everybody had now found their weapons, and Mewtwo got landed with the spell tome, Gespenst.

They trained with their weapons for a little while to make sure, and, when they were finished, Master Hand stepped up to the podium one last time.

"My fellow Smashers, tomorrow…We end this, once and for all." Master hand said. "And while it hasn't been made official yet, Enrique has decided to join us!"

The emperor of Valua stood up, and bowed to everybody amidst the clapping, while smiling warmly. "It is my pleasure to join you all on this quest. May it be a good one!"

"Anyways, we all now have our weapons! We are ready to defend this world, and it's inhabitants from this threat, and somehow, we'll seal up this Void, and help our people live in prosperity! Who's with me!?!?"

"AYE!" Everybody cheered. The resulting cheering was so loud, Master Hand could have sworn the whole mansion was shaking.

"Yeah! Let's do this, WARIO STYLE!" Wario shouted while waving a wand that had a face. It had a bushy moustache, and had a close resemblance to the face on a tube of Pringles, but he had a slim face, vs the chubby Pringles face. His eyes also looked wise, and knowledgeable.

"I say!" The wand suddenly shouted. "My dear sir…it would be most appreciated if you handled this old wand with a little more care, hmm?"

Wario stared at it in shock, stunned beyond rational thought.

"Oh! Oh dear!" The wand exclaimed. "How rude of myself! I am Goodstyle, at your service!"

Wario's eyes bugged out.

"…You look like you could use some assistance, dear sir. Pray tell, what is your name?"

"W-W-Wario!" Wario stuttered.

"You may not know, but I am a MAGIC wand! I have granted all of my masters past, the ability of Disguising! You, sir, are now my Master! A Master of Disguise!"

"Ma-Master of Disguise?" Wario asked, his grin growing wide.

"Yes, sir!" The wand clarified.

"Uh…Wow." Wario said. "…Sorry, but we can talk later. Master Hand is talking."

"Oh…" The wand looked about nervously, and everybody was staring at him in shock.

"Oh dear…I am sorry. Please, carry on, and pay this old wand no attention, whatsoever!" Goodstyle exclaimed.

"…Ahem, anyways, tomorrow, we start the final battle." Master Hand said. "You all better get everything you want ready, because, tomorrow waits for no one!"

"Master hand…" Mario began. "…Are we really ready?"

"I know the time is right, for all of us, Mario." Master hand said. "Time, unfortunately, Is not on our side. We're racing against it as we speak. Tomorrow, we end this madness, or forever shall this universe be darkened by evil. Balance must be restored, and it's our duty to maintain that balance. Tomorrow…Is the beginning of the end!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Excuse the short chapter, but you sure as heck won't be complaining about that during the final arc, which starts next! HA!**

**Well, what do you all think? I gotta know.**

**Prepare for the biggest arc ever, peeps!**

**Have fun, and Take care, everybody! Thank you all for the reviews!**

**With that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**

**(Goodstyle is actually a character from the new Wario game, 'Wario: Master of Disguise.' It's a really good game, for a Wario game. Which is sayin something.**

**I mean it. It's good. Well, if you like Wario, that is, and I like pretty much every single Nintendo character! GO NINTENDO!)**


	101. The Beginning of the End: PT 1

**Today, ladies and gents, begins the LAST arc of Supremacy.**

**Fret not, my friends. This story is far from over…This one episode is merely one out of a few.**

**In this arc, I will throw in every last ounce of genius I have, battle wise, and other stuff.**

**Expect this arc to be a record breaker, word wise, and chapter wise. It may not be finished until it's at least twelve, maybe even more than fifteen chapters long! Now THAT'S stupidiously long.**

**And with that said, thank you, all of you, for your support! This story wouldn't be what it is without you.**

**Now, before this gets all mushy, let's attempt to retain our dignity.**

**Shall we?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Every single smasher stood respectfully at attention, wearing their battle clothing…Some were just wearing their normal clothes.

They stood before Master hand, and Crazy Hand, who were standing in front of what was, at that day, dubbed the Smasher Starfleet.

There was the Delphinius, the Great Fox, the Halberd, Samus' star ship, and Captain Falcon's personal racecar carrier the Flying Falcon.

"Today, we set out to make a difference, everybody." Master hand said. "When this is all over, we will all come home, and enjoy the peace this world deserves."

"Dhaos will be judged for his actions." Crazy hand said, in a surprisingly serious tone. "He will never make this mistake again, because today, it ends."

"Like it should have, thousands of years ago." Master hand proclaimed. "Today, we fulfill the wishes of the people…our own wishes, but, more importantly…Today, we will realize the final wish of the Late Cress Albane, who gave his life for a freedom that was doomed to die."

"Heroes, Together we are strong, and together, we can bear this burden." Crazy said. "If we do not hold together, we will fall, and hope will be lost."

"Smashers…" Master hand began. "We are the last Hope. We are all that stands between life, and an eternity of suffering and terror. Today, if we fail…we are no heroes at all. We'll be the ones who let down everybody when they needed us the most. We will NOT fail! We will WIN!"

Everybody roared, and cheered, and whistled, and all of that other stuff.

"Super Smash Brothers…MOVE OUT!" Master hand bellowed. "Everybody, to your designated ship! We have no time to lose! Crazy, you and I are in the Halberd."

"YES, SIR!" Crazy yelled, back in his crazy stupor. He tried saluting, but only succeeded in knocking quite a few people over.

"Fight like that, with friends like these, who need enemies?" Master hand joked. "Let's go!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Meta Knight, along with a small platoon of waddle dees, were in the bridge of the Halberd.

"All smashers accounted for?" Master hand bellowed into a speaker system between all the ships.

"Yes!" C. Falcon called back.

"Affirmative!" Vyse replied.

"All here." Samus responded.

"All accounted for!" Fox affirmed.

"Ok, prepare for takeoff!" Master hand ordered.

"Start the engines." Meta Knight called out.

Waddle dees frantically ran about, flipping levers and pressing buttons.

The ship's engines began humming, and it slowly hovered above the ground. Meta Knight looked out the window, and saw the other ships start up.

"Now, Let's go!" Master hand said. He pressed a big button that opened up a large shutter, and the Halberd shot out first, with the other ships just behind.

They spread out in an arrow formation, and took a lap around the city. Throngs of people could be seen cheering, and waving flags.

"At least they're ok." Master hand said. "Let's end this."

Meta Knight gave a few more orders, and the ships went up at an angle, and left the time bubble the city and mansion were in. They passed over a bit of the Planet, aimed right at a black hole a few thousand light-years away. Meta Knight gave one last order, and the engine kicked into high gear, screaming like a missile homing in on a nearby target.

The ships kicked forwards at unbelievable speeds, and shot right into the hole ripped in time and space. They entered the hole, and the stars and everything disappeared, leaving an empty, silent blackness.

"And now…We wait." Master Hand said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For hours, they pressed on in the blackness, the wormhole far behind them.

There was the occasional spark of red flame floating about outside the ships, but they were swiftly shot down. Nobody was taking any chances.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aboard the Halberd…

Bowser was sitting in a room with one wall made completely of window.

Below, in a large room like a gym, a few of the smashers, including his son, were getting in a few last minutes of training, when, Peach walked into the room with the Dreamcatcher in her hand. It was her weapon, by fate.

"Err…Hello, Peach." Bowser replied, in a slightly confused voice. He was just plain not used to her visiting on her own like this.

"Hello, Bowser…" Peach said shyly. She slowly walked over, and sat on the bench next to him, facing the glass window. Below, Bowser J was facing off against Mario, just for old time's sake.

"…I never thought I'd see the day when my son would be playing with me ex-nemesis." Bowser said at last. "I've finally come to peace with him…and I'm actually enjoying it."

"He's a good man, Bowser. I'm glad you've finally realized that. I'm also glad that, deep down inside you, you've discovered you're not the evil type." Peach said.

"…Mm." Bowser silently agreed. "…I know you saw that picture." Bowser said. He knew it was why Peach was here, and he just wanted her to admit what she had seen.

"…Bowser, I never really thought about it, but…You really did have a family, some time ago…What was her name, Bowser?" Peach asked softly.

"…Her name was Emily." Bowser sighed sadly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Whew…You're-a getting much better, A-Bowser J!" Mario sighed, wiping sweat from his brow tiredly.

"Man…Those times when we battled on vacation, those were pretty fun, if you forget the fact we were trying to kill each other!" Bowser J piped up.

"Correction." Mario waved his finger. "YOU were!" Mario laughed.

"I won't do THAT again, no!" Bowser j said. "Anyways, ever since I've begun using this weird bell to battle with, I've felt lots stronger!"

"It should-a be able to make earthquakes, if you use it right." Mario said.

"NEAT!" the small koopa squealed happily.

"Heads up!" Matt yelled.

Mario and Bowser J dived out of the way of a burst of energy.

"He he, You're on!" Bowser j cried, while waving his brush about.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bowser watched quietly as Bowser J and Mario teamed up against Matt and Roy.

"Watch them fight." Bowser said to Peach.

"Wow, they're good." Peach admitted.

"…I'm glad I've joined the smashers." Bowser said. "At first…I wasn't accepted, but now, it's almost like I have a family again…"

"You DO have a family, Bowser. You have all of us, and that will never change." Peach insisted.

"You're right." Bowser said. "I hope we all get through this. I mean, look at how many people have been reunited with their best friends…Erika and Lyon, for example."

"Lyon's last words to her, before he died, were words of love...He didn't say anything about that until the last second of his life…And look at them now. Somehow, Lyon's back, and the two are as happy as can be."

"I can't even begin to imagine what this universe would be like without love." Bowser sighed. "It would be one, sad, twisted, pitiful world, that's what it'd be."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Master Hand?" Meta Knight asked.

"Hmm?"

"How close do you think we are to Dhaos' fortress planet?"

"Close enough to encounter close range battlers, maybe!" Master Hand yelled, pointing at the windows. Meta Knight whipped around quickly, and gasped.

Outside was a huge army of a variety of enemies, ones most of the heroes recognized. Space pirates, gargoyles, demons, and many other enemies, including some ships. There were also Aparoids, aliens notorious for infecting other beings and putting them under their control.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Meta Knight roared. "Battle Positions! Alert the others!"

"They've already seen it, and they're battling now!" Master hand yelled. He smashed a button, which sent off the alarms.

"To the cannons!" master hand yelled into the speaker system. "All spare fighters on deck! It's going to be a bumpy ride!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh, nuts. Already?" Bowser groaned. He clenched his fists, and sharp, hollow adamantite spikes shot out, and covered his own nails when he unclenched his fists.

"C'mon, peach!" Bowser said. "I think it's time we learned how to work together, instead of against! Those times are OVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

"Glad to work with ya, Koopa King!" Peach smiled while holding the racquet. "Let's get em!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The whole Mushroom Kingdom team, along with the dreamland, Sonic, Angel Land, Kingdom Hearts, G&W teams were on the Halberd, while the Arcadia, Hyrule, Pokemon, Fire Emblem, and Onett teams were on the Delphinius. The Star Fox team drove the Great Fox, and their passengers were the Ice Climbers, Snake, Lloyd, Colette, and Cloud. Samus drove herself, Steven, and Seth in her Ship, while Captain Falcon drove himself, and Felious.

The ships all charged right into the cloud of demons, and other enemies, with their cannons blazing. Smashers flooded to the decks while the crews of each ship kept them running.

Samus and Captain Falcon set their ships to auto pilot, and set up a tractor beam to catch them if they fell off. Samus, Steven, and Seth stepped onto the top of her ship, and their cannons blazed wildly, taking out many of the flying enemies. C. Falcon and Felious fought their enemies off with fast and brutal attacks.

The smashers on the star fox fought on the wings, and the middle of the ship while Fox and Falco flew about in their Arwings, alongside Krystal and Slippy while Peppy and ROB drove the ship. Vyse handed the wheel over to his helmsman, and went to the deck alongside his friends, and battled the monsters on the deck. On the top of the Halberd were multiple decks, and plenty of Cannons to protect, so everybody available battled.

On the Halberd, the smashers fought back to back, because there were so many other monsters the flying one were carrying. They dropped them onto the ship, and began attacking from the air while the ones on the deck fought hand to hand.

"Luigi!" Mario shouted. "How's the Magnet gloves, the Thor Hammer, and the Vanish-a cap working!?"

"Great!" Luigi replied. He threw his hammer, and made it swing like a boomerang by using his gloves. He then disappeared like a ghost by using his cap, and he ran through enemies like a ghost while the hammer chased after him, smashing enemies to bits.

"Ha!" Mario shouted triumphantly. "ALL FLYING SMASHERS, TAKE TO THE SKIES!" Mario bellowed. He shot into the air like a rocket, dealing fiery death to any enemy in front of him. He shot meteors from his hands, by draining power from his boots and channeling it into his hands. He shot around, and punched and kicked enemies at blinding speeds while Meta Knight flew about, slashing at super sonic speed. Sonic teamed up with Tails, and Knuckles, who was still around, and was pressed into service. He used the Chaos emeralds to turn super, and the three of them shot off into the sky to battle, like they had against Metal Sonic. Sora, Paul, and Riku, who also had the ability to fly, took off into the sky with their blades taking down anything bad nearby, while Pit used his excellent sniping skills to shoot down the larger, more powerful enemies. His light arrows exploded each time he shot one, and he shot them faster than normal, thanks to his Mercury Armlet. They spread out over the ships to provide air cover for the other ground-bound smashers.

Peach swung her Dreamcatcher, and every time she waved it, massive bursts of energy exploded from it, sending tons of enemies over the edge. Bowser blew white hot fire breath, and slashed nearby enemies to pieces when they got too close. Luigi continued his mad, uninterrupted dash on the deck, while his hammer flew behind him in a storm of lightning and sparks. Wario, by using his wand, Goodstyle, changed his outfit to an astronaut suit, complete with bubble helmet, and hand held laser gun. He then used his metal cap, and turned into a destructive, invincible tank of death. Waluigi used his Shadow Cap, and dark gloves to disappear into the darkness, and deal black flaming pain. Daisy used her Venus crown to power up her light spells, and a new tome she received, Luce. She launched a massive ball of light, which exploded and sent waves of pure light shooting everywhere, obliterating demons and other enemies. Yoshi blew fire and lightning everywhere, and threw eggs, and kicked and punched, all in a blur. DK used his Gaia Knuckles to cause quakes in the ground, which knocked many enemies over, then he threw boulders that appeared whenever he wished it. Bowser J dual wielded his Brush, and his Gaia bell. He blew foes away with explosive paint, drew circles of fire, and painted foes with electrifying paint and used his bell to knock them down, or away with ripples in the ground. Dr. Mario attended to everybody when they needed it, because he had no super move, or any attacks worth using, so he just helped everybody. Kirby used the Star Rod to give everybody boosts of strength and endurance and give himself invulnerability, and also call down star showers while G&W wreaked havoc with his Judgment Hammer. Spam and Snurckle wielded their new weapons with pride. Spam had a thunder spear that, when he threw it, it turned into a lightning bolt, and warped back to his hands. His robes protected him from physical attacks. Snurckle had on a blue mask with runes, and he fired massive blasts of energy from it like a living cannon. His robes protected him from magical attacks, so the two teamed up to protect each other.

On the Great Fox, Fox and Falco set their Arwings to auto pilot, and jumped back onto the ship to join the fray. Fox used his blue staff to use various forms of magic, ranging from shooting fireballs, to creating shockwaves. Falco used Nayru's Crystal to form an impenetrable shield around himself, and shot his gun at anything in range. He occasionally hid inside his bubble, and fired both his guns until the bubble was full of energy, then released it by turning his shield off. The Ice Climbers, had yet to get their weapons. They used their blizzard attacks, and occasionally took a swing at enemies with icy spikes on their hammers. Snake used the Assassin's knife to take out enemies in one hit, while Cloud used his massive sword to cleave enemies with ease. Lloyd and Collette took to the skies, but using their Angel Wings. Lloyd had a special gem that allowed him to use his magic energy to form wings made of rainbow colored light. He used the Eternal Sword to battle with demons close up, while Collette used her Saturn Rings to hit enemies at range. She occasionally used her Judgment spell to call down a storm of holy light, which cleared out tons of enemies with each use.

On the Delphinius, everybody was busy, and some were forced to climb to different parts of the ship to battle. Zelda used her Spirit bow to fire light arrows, and, when the time called for it, swapped to her Sheik form to use her Hydra Whip, and the Apollo's Harp. Link used his Light Sword to send massive light cutters flying through the sky, taking out many of the demons with a hit. His mirror Shield deflected all manner of spells aimed at him, and his Magic Armor made him invincible. Vyse used his Sky Fang cutlass to send waves of water at his enemies, knocking them out of the air and making it even harder for them to fly back. Aika launched her Gale Boomerang, and the tornado caused by it easily tore the demons it hit apart. Fina used every single spell in her inventory, and destroyed amazing amounts of foes with just a spell. Cupil helped out by fighting back nearby enemies and transforming into walls of diamonds. Y. Link used his Great Fairy Sword to cut through enemies without stopping, and he took breaks and stepped back to fire a few super powerful lightning arrows. Ganondorf wielded his Eclipse sword, a sword made of red light. It had a black hilt. He swung it around and devastating waves of darkness washed over the arena, vaporizing enemies the second it touched them. Midna, while having not used her weapon, which she kept secret, was able to use extremely powerful Twilight magic. Pikachu and Pichu used their lightning attacks, and occasionally used super big Thoron spells. Jigglypuff, having learned a new song from a book, sang the Dirge of Ruin. It was a haunting, evil sounding piece of music, and demons and enemies alike dropped dead just by hearing it. Mewtwo, having gained dark powers, used them to their fullest extent. He shot fully charged shadow balls at the speed of a machine gun, and every once in a while, he used Gespenst to strike downs swarms with black lightning storms. Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector wielded Durandal, a massive broadsword, Sol Katti, a dragon slaying katana of great might, and Armads, an axe that held the power of a storm, respectively. Eliwood slashed enemies, and they instantly burst into fierce flames. Lyn slashed enemies to pieces with her long katana in the blink of an eye, and Hector destroyed nearby foes with incredibly quick and shocking slashes. Ephraim used his Longinus to take down foes, while Erika stabbed foes full of holes with a Waiser Rapier, which there were two of. Enrique wielded the other. Lyon attacked with darks spells like Luna, Flux, and Nosferatu, while occasionally using the terrifying dark spell, Naglfar. Ike used his powered up Ragnell sword, which now sent out incredible blasts of energy with each slash. Up close, enemies hit by it flew. Elincia wielded a light sword, and a healing staff. She was wearing white armor, with her hair back in a ponytail. She switched between slashing foes with the holy sword, which instantly destroyed enemies, and using her staff to heal her allies. Roy sprouted his Dragon wings again, as did Jun, who was also half dragon. They both took to the skies, and battled with fiery determination. Aliana used her two swords to battle fiercely, and, sometimes she summoned Fenrir to tear up foes, or the Midgard Serpent to rip foes to pieces in a windstorm. Marth slashed foes with his Icebrand, and each enemy he hit turned to solid ice. He then used Shield breaker to smash them to bits. Ness had yet to learn his secret techniques, so he used his PSI abilities to both harm his foes, and aid his allies. His PSI Rocking was his most effective ability to use against the enemies, but he also occasionally blinded them with PK Flash.

Samus used her new Hexflector beam to destroy enemies with all of her beams at once. Light, dark, wave, plasma, ice, and annihilator beams flew everywhere, supercharged by her suit's endless energy supply. Steven's beams were further increased in power by his suit, and sword as well. He beat back foes that got too close with his sword. Seth used his weapons extensively, but he liked using his Recumen Ray, and Yelligar Bazooka the most. Eventually, the enemies were too numerous, and he took off with his Bluhiem shoes, and destroyed tons of enemies now that he could go anywhere he needed.

Falcon and Felious teamed up to take out nearby attackers. Felious cut them to pieces with ease, thanks to his extra set of claws. Falcon threw fireballs by using his Odin Gauntlets. The fireballs exploded, and when he used any part of his body as a weapon, that part burst into super ht flames, which exploded when they hit foes.

They cut through the cloud without slowing down, but they were starting to feel a little drained from the fight, when, they finally got past them.

Then they were at the planet's atmosphere, the dreaded Dark Rift OD on steroids.

They had a rough flight ahead of them.

"GET BACK INSIDE!" Master hand ordered frantically. "If you get caught in that storm, you're dead!"

Samus' ship, and Falcon's ship, which were both small, were forced to go into the cargo hold on the Halberd, which had the biggest cargo hold.

Then, the three big ships, with everybody inside, shot into the Storm, undaunted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**That's all. I'll update as soon as I can, but there's the chance I might actually be slowed down…I still have a lot of school work I need to catch up on, but I'm STILL going to get these updates out! Plus, the chapters are going to get a lot longer, and I promise the battle scenes will be a lot better, and in greater detail.**

**Well, see ya next time, and take care!**

**With that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	102. Gigas Encounter: PT 2

**Hello, everybody…I have to apologize. I've been having major issues with the internet, and by the time this comes up, the problem will be resolved. Man…the internet is so stupid. Just one little error, and the whole thing falls apart. ARRRGH! If it wasn't for the fact I am very civil, I'd be spoutin off profanity everywhere, but, I'm not like that, although the urge is pretty strong, sometimes.**

**Well! Last chapter was pretty good, no? At least everybody knows what everybody has, legendary equipment wise, now, I guess. **

**Or not. I forgot Lilina. Dang! Well, she has Tidal wave, just for those wondering. Anima magic? yah, you get zee picture. I also noticed I forgot to mention a few of the OCs…Sorry, everybody!**

**Argh…spooty. Anyhoo, thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm glad everybody likes this story so much, but, like all stories, it has to have an ending.**

**And I'm going to make it a good one!**

**Still, in a way, it will continue, so, that should be great for all you true fans.**

**I'm ranting. AGAIN! Shut me up.**

**MH: Ok. (Pulls cord for curtain. Curtain falls, and ultimately squishes me.)**

**(Squeaky) Thank you. Let's-a go!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The ships, the Delphinius, the Halberd, and the Great Fox, all turned up their shielding at full force, and shot right into the storm.

Thankfully, there was no black moon energy, so the ships did decently, but were still knocked about quite a bit. The kids inside the ships screamed in excitement as they bounced about, but the older Smashers didn't think it quite so fun.

"Ha ha!" Vyse cheered happily. "This is great! Why is it so much fun to drive through big storms?"

"Maybe because you're insane! But that means…SO ARE WE!!! HA HA HA!" Popo screamed as he bounced about the cabin, tied to a rope Nana was holding the other end of.

"Hey! When did you get on this ship?" Marth asked suspiciously.

"Uh…We got grabbed by a monster, and I was tied to Nana. We got dumped on this ship, and haven't returned…" Nana mumbled.

"Besides! This is FUN!" Y. Link said. He was kicking off of walls to keep moving, and he skipped off at least every single inch of the room once.

"Yeah, it is!" Ness said. He was floating about the room like he was in space, because he was using his PSI powers. He just drifted about lazily, until Y. Link crashed into him, and they both went flying everywhere.

"Quit horsing around, little me." Link sighed. "You need to be alert, not…crazy."

"Speaking of Crazy…" Master hand's voice suddenly crackled over the speaker. "He says he feels tremendous forms of power below…Seven of them. As a matter of fact, so do I!"

"Can you explain how this power feels?" Vyse asked quietly. The wheel suddenly lurched, but he grabbed it, and held it steady.

"Uh…One of them just passed you now." Master hand said, uncertainly. "They're extremely powerful, and ancient, and yet, they feel like machines, but carry living energy as well.

"Oh…crap." Vyse groaned. "Red alert! We have Gigases on the loose!"

"Oh." Master hand said, in voice that sounded like he just understood. "RED ALERT! GIGANTIC BIO WEAPONS ON THE LOOSE! EXERCISE EXTREME CAUTION!"

The ship lurched again, just as Vyse's ship broke free from the underside of the cloud layer. A massive blue beast ten times the size of the Delphinius shot past the ship at unbelievable speed, and veered back towards them to attack!

It was Bluhiem, the blue gigas. Its body was shaped like a dragon's body, only it was one solid, unmoving segment. It was thin, with a thicker rear region, where a huge, multi colored tail made of transparent stuff stuck out, sparkling like a rainbow. The wingspan was as long as its whole body, including its long neck and tail. Its head was very long, like certain types of dinosaur necks. Its head was almost just a stub on the end of the neck, but there was on eye beneath a massive horn, and the underside of the gigas' body was blade shaped. Its wings had feather like things, as well.

Vyse quickly increased the ship speed, and doubled it output. The gigas was yards from ramming the ship, but he swerved it out of the way just in time. He bellowed a few orders into the speaker system, and his crew below started using the cannons.

"Ok, Aika, Fina, Enrique, you know what to do." Vyse said. They nodded, and ran out of the cabin, down to help with the cannons. "If any of the smashers aboard this ship can fly, they'll have to take on a gigas by themselves!" Vyse yelled.

"Ok, Roy, Jun, Midna, and myself will handle that." Mewtwo said. "The rest of you…good luck."

"Good luck to you too!" Vyse grunted as he held the wheel steady.

Mewtwo nodded, and then left the room to let the others know.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Gah!" Meta Knight yelped. He and the others on the halberd had their hands full with a gigantic purple whale at least the size of three Halberds. It had red eyes, and the whole area was so foggy, they couldn't see past the windows on the ship! In fact, the air inside the ship was getting chilly, and the air was fogging up because of everybody's breath. They were fighting the gigas off with their cannons, and were aiming at it with the aid of their radars.

"The gigas is too large for it to dodge, but we're barely hurting it, anyways." Master hand groaned. "Is there anything we can use that's devastating?"

"Well…We DO have one weapon, the Cannon of-AHHHH!"

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

The ship lurched from a massive blow to the side, and it began to fly a little lopsided. There was a massive dent in the side of the ship where the gigas smashed into it with its tail.

"It rammed us with its tail." Meta Knight hissed from behind his mask.

"Meta Knight, Sir!" One of the Waddle Dees squealed. "We've had massive structural damage! One more blow like that, and the ship will split!"

"I see. Increase power to the engine by fifty percent, and begin powering up the Cannon of Chivalry. It's our only chance." Meta Knight said. "It may sound stupid, but if I heard right, there are _seven_ Gigases?"

"Yes…"

"We only have three ships capable of battling the Gigases. We will have to make the smashers with the ability to fly battle with the other Gigases." Meta Knight explained.

"Sound idea." Master hand said. He floated over to the speaker machine again, and gave out orders to all the ships.

"Any and All smashers with the ability to fly are to leave the ships, immediately!" Master had demanded. "If it is foggy in the immediate area, stay together until you leave the foggy sector. Depending on how many groups there are, I will direct each group to a gigas while the rest of us driving the ships fight."

"Master Hand." Meta Knight said. "I take my leave. You are in charge of this ship. Good luck. I will split the flyers on this ship into two teams, and I will lead one of the teams to a gigas, myself. Take care." Meta Knight said.

"Be careful, and see you again!" Master Hand said, just as Meta Knight was leaving the room. "Ok, you lily livers! Do as Meta Knight commanded! 50 to the engines, and power up the cannons!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What is that thing!?!?" Peppy shouted in fright.

"Veer right!" Fox commanded. He input a few commands by pressing buttons, while ROB adjusted the thrust on the rear thrusters. The Great Fox just barely got out of the way as a huge yellow circular scorpion with strange, wavy legs, and a head instead of pincers and a mouth floated past.

Its body was really huge, and circular, with the before mentioned legs, a long, wavy tail that waved like a flag in slow motion. Its head was pretty much just a head, with a maw full of teeth, and one green eye.

It floated slowly, but it carried such a massive charge on its body, just by flying past it, everybody on the ship experienced their hair standing on end.

Fox, Peppy, and Krystal all looked like they had just gotten out of a dryer, they were so fluffy.

"Aww, you look so cute when you're fluffy!" Krystal joked.

"I do not!" Fox said adamantly. It was true. He looked very non-threatening, but his eyes sparkled with inner laughter.

"Dang it. I need to preen-err…comb my feathers." Falco quickly corrected himself, to the stares he got from everybody.

"I've never seen anything like it…" Lloyd gasped in awe. His brown hair was even more spiky and messy than usual.

"It's big." Collette stated the obvious. Her blond hair was sticking out everywhere, and she looked really silly.

"Can't we just blow it up and be done with it?" Snake suggested. His hair stuck out, but his headband kept it all sticking straight up.

"Not that simple." Cloud grunted. His hair was a little fuzzy, but it was basically normal.

"Enough messing around." Fox decided. "We've got a job to do! Fire the Great Fox's lasers!"

"Affirmative!" Peppy called back. He made the necessary adjustments while ROB turned the ship, then it began to hum as a ton of power focused into the two beam cannons on the front of the ship.

Suddenly, the cannons began firing at a rapid rate, shooting streams of lasers. The lasers bombarded the big gigas as it began to turn away. The lasers stung it, but barely did anything.

"…This is going to be ONE long fight." Fox groaned.

"Unless…" Falco smirked.

"Oh no you DON'T!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Not the Arwings! Are you insane!?!?" Fox roared from his cockpit. He was flying inside his Arwing, heading right for the behemoth.

"Piece of cake." Falco said. He shot a smart bomb at the gigas, then u-turned away from it to avoid the ensuing explosion.

The bomb blew the gigas off balance, but it began to spark angrily.

"Careful!" Fox shouted to his three partners. "We can't blow this, too much depends on us winning!"

"I sense massive energy buildup…MOVE!" Krystal shouted.

A bunch of sparks erupted on the gigas' back, and then a about ten disks of lightning formed on its back, and turned into large, fast moving balls of lightning that shot into the air like great flares, then zoomed in on the Arwings with alarming speed.

"Move it!" Fox yelled. They boosted away, and while boosting, the balls matched their speed.

Fox, Krystal, and Falco managed to escape the balls of lighting, but…

"I'm hit!" Slippy yelled. He was enveloped in a massive explosion of lightning that was extremely loud, and his ship came out of it in very bad shape.

"Why am I not surprised?" Falco said. "Only a miracle, and some common sense to boot will save us now!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I sense seven Gigases, but one's dormant." Master hand said to Crazy Hand.

"You mean…"

"Yes, if what Vyse said is true, that's one less to worry about, but just for the moment. Later…however, I don't know."

"I hope we win." Crazy sighed.

"Me too." Master Hand said. _We have to._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ugh…It's too fast!" Vyse cursed.

"It's using the blue wind attack!" Fina cried from the speaker.

"Crap!" Vyse shouted. "Brace yourselves!"

"Uh oh!" Link yelped. He seized his younger brother, and grabbed onto a rail with all of his might, while others in the cabin took similar measures.

The blue gigas was to the side of the ship, a distance away, but still too close for comfort.

"HANG ON!" Vyse yelled.

The gigas' body exploded into crackles of blue lightning, and the lighting traveled to its wings, which it began to flap faster and faster. It formed a massive wind storm, and the Delphinius was blown back by winds that kept accelerating past even two hundred miles per hour.

The Delphinius was blown away like it was a mere piece of paper, and everybody inside was bashed mercilessly as the ship flipped and floundered about, out of control.

Just when the ship was about to regain its balance, Bluhiem ploughed right into it, with its lower chest blade glancing off the ship. Everybody had let go of there handhold, only now to be knocked off balance again, rather abruptly.

"DANG IT!" Vyse yelled in frustration. He turned on the speaker system, and said,

"Track that devil, and don't let it get out of range! Fire!" Vyse ordered.

The ship shook slightly as the various swiveling cannons on the ship tracked the gigas, and shot at it.

"Aim ahead of it!" Vyse roared.

Enrique, Aika, and Fina had enough experience to know what to do, and they were firing ahead of it anyways. They landed a few hits on it, and the gigas roared in pain below flying off.

"I need a speed boost!" Vyse called out.

"I'm on it! Quika!" Fina cried. She cast Quika on the engine, which began to work at twice the speed.

The ship groaned, and shook a little before shooting off at a speed which allowed them to at least keep the gigas in range. The crew kept shooting cannonballs at it, but they were barely doing anything.

"Fina! Try one of your spell cannonballs!" Vyse said.

"Ok…" Down in the cannon room, Fina was looking around for a cannonball to use.

"Ah hah!" She said. She ran over to a bin where there was one last ball in, but a muscley man ran over and whisked it out before she could react.

"Meep!" Cupil squeaked.

"…I hope this works." Fina gulped nervously.

------------------------

Vyse was steering the ship, when the cannons ceased fire.

"What's the problem now?!?!" Vyse shouted.

"We're out of cannonballs!" One of the crewmen yelled.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!"

"Oh my…" Vyse was at a loss for words. One of the cannons fired, and Cupil, shaped like a silvery cannonball with two dot eyes as a mouth, shot screaming from one of the cannons. He had a red, fiery aura around his body.

He shot towards Bluhiem, but the gigas avoided him at the last second. Cupil expulsed a blast of energy from his reserves, and came shooting back at double the speed. He slammed into the gigas' head, and the whole area was enveloped in a huge explosion that covered the whole area in fire, and the gigas was lost amidst a sea of fire.

A massive wave of heat blasted the ship, and so quickly heated it up, the metal began to burn anything touching it. Vyse let go of the wheel with a yelp, and drew his cutlass. He released waves of water from it, and made the metal cool again, and put out the fire that had just sprung up on the carpet.

He grabbed the wheel again, and saw Cupil flying back, squealing happily. He shot through the cannon, and stopped right in front of Fina's face, and began to lick her.

"Hey! Stop it!" Fina giggled, while Aika and the others in the room laughed.

Vyse looked out the window, only to see the gigas still flying. It was in pretty bad shape, though.

"Alright! We almost have it! Charge the Moonstone Cannon!" Vyse said. "This will finish it for sure!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Master Hand had the purple gigas on the run, now.

The morph of the whale gigas was flying away as fast as it possibly could, while the Halberd chased behind it closely, shooting lasers from every available cannon on the ship.

The whale was badly wounded, but facing the Halberd on its own would be fatal.

Its soulless mind, a product of it being a morph, came to a simple conclusion.

DESTROY.

Its eyes flashed an evil red, which shone out from in the fog. It looked very disturbing.

"IT'S COMING BACK!" Master Hand yelled. "PREPARE THE CANNON!"

"Yes, sir!" the waddle dee controlling the cannon saluted. He started it up, and opened the hatch.

A big, massive beam cannon with tons of wires and piped attached to it emerged from a port that opened on top of the ship, and all of the lights on the ship dimmed and the cannons stopped firing as tons of energy was transferred to the cannon.

The cannon hummed as yellow laser energy built up inside it, then it roared before releasing a huge, humming beam of yellow energy that slammed into the whale's head, and made it roar so loud the ground shook.

It reared its head back, then exhaled a huge burst of freezing wind that instantly smashed into the ship and made it groan as the cold made it shrink.

The windows exploded into shards from the sudden drop in temperature, and sub zero winds blew into the ship.

The ship began breaking up under all of the stress of it shrinking, and the fierce, howling blizzard bombarding it.

Master hand shoved the waddle dee over, and transferred all of the energy into the cannon.

The beam doubled in size, and the heat created started to thin the blizzard a little, and now, it was a battle of power.

Which was going to give out first? The gigas, or the Halberd?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"AUGH!" Fox yelled. The yellow gigas formed a massive ball of energy in its clawed, scorpion legs, then a beam of lightning fired from it.

It turned its body up, and the beam cut right through Fox's ship, damaging it severely.

It began to spark, and small explosions danced across the ship's dashboard.

Fox frantically searched for the release button, and he finally found it, but to his chagrin, it was jammed.

He pulled out his staff, and poured a large amount of energy into it, and then forced the rod to release it. The blast of energy blew the glass of his cockpit to pieces, and he jumped out just as his ship exploded into flaming debris.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOX!" Krystal screamed.

"Relax." Falco said. "If you look closely, he's fine."

"But he's going to die if he lands!"

"Who said he was going to land?" Falco said.

"Ok…Let's see." Fox said to himself, as he fell. He channeled more energy into his staff, then began to regulate it in a steady flow.

The end of the staff, facing down, exploded into a stream of light, and began to fire off waves of energy like a rocket. Fox held on with his hands, and tilted it right towards the gigas. He shot above it, then landed on its massive back.

"See? What's I tell you?" Falco spoke into his speaker.

"Don't rub it in." Krystal growled.

"Huh? What're you-ARE YOU MAD, WOMAN!?!?" Falco screamed. She flew right towards him while he was above the gigas, and shot his ship down on the spot. He abandoned his ship before it exploded, and activated Nayru's love.

He landed next to Fox, with a blue shield covering his body.

"Krystal shot me down." Falco said, in response to Fox's gaping jaw. "Now tuck that jaw in before Krystal sees you drooling, you sicko."

"Sorry." Fox said, before wiping his mouth off on his sleeve.

"Now…How do we beat this thing?" Falco said.

"I was thinking of aiming at its head." Fox said. "If we take out its brain, it can't work."

"So easy to say, so hard to do." Falco complained.

"Get on with it, or I cut your pay!" Fox threatened.

"Meep. NOT THE MONEY!" Falco screamed.

"It's the money, or the gigas!" Fox said.

"DIE!!!!!!!" Falco screamed, running towards the gigas' head.

"That always gets him worked up." Fox smirked.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The blue gigas released bursts of blue flames crackling with lightning.

The delhninius fired off clones of Cupil, courtesy of the silver morphing creature. He used the power from the moon shard he ate to bud like a germ, and when the bud was big enough, it broke off and formed into another cupil.

Fina, Aika, or Enrique would grab the clone while another took its place, then they charged it with the strongest spell they had.

Cannonball cupils flew from the machine, and smashed into the blue flames, which were easily the size of the Delphinius. The flames exploded when the cannon cupils hit them, which exploded into silver energy, and released the spell stored within.

They fired a few Thoron, Crystalen, and Wevlen charged spell cupils at the gigas.

First, a massive, exploding orb of lightning enveloped the while gigas, then a huge iceberd formed on it, dragging it down. The next ball hit it, and enveloped the whole gigas in a super powered vortex of wind and water.

The gigas began crashing, pretty much at the brink of death.

"FIRE THE MOONSTONE CANNON!" Vyse said.

The lower hull of the ship opened up, revealing a huge, slender beam cannon. It extended until it was sticking out far, the purple lightning coursed down the cannon, and formed a ball of energy on the end.

The whole ship shook as the ball of lightning grew in size, until the ship was shaking violently.

Finally, the cannon released a massive stream of purple plasma lanced with lightning, and the extendable segments of the cannon absorbed the kickback.

The beam hit the gigas, and instantly the gigas was pierced right through. The beam released steady explosions of pure energy, which wracked the body of the gigas. The last of the beam hit the gigas, and it exploded in a massive sphere of blue energy in the size of an atomic bomb.

Vyse steered the ship away, but the blast slammed into the back of the ship, and propelled it forwards.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Everybody screamed.

Everybody held onto something as they flapped around like flags.

Vyse held onto the steering wheel, while the rest of his body flew out behind it horizontally.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HA HA HA!!!" Vyse screamed.

"QUIKA!" Fina yelled. She put all of her energy into it, and the engine roared as it nearly quadrupled in speed.

Slowly, the ship inched ahead of the explosion as it began to fade, but then, the engine died, because it used up all of the energy.

The ship slowly nosed downward, then crash-landed on the black desert like sands of the planet.

The explosion left behind a gigantic crater, but the Delphinius survived the explosions.

"That's the last time I have to take down that one!" Vyse sighed with relief.

"That was mad…" Link shook.

"We won! Let's go to the next step!" Vyse said.

"Which is?" Zelda asked, eyebrows raised.

"We wait." Vyse sighed exasperatedly, his energy gone like a puff of smoke. He sat down on the ground, and everybody grumbled a little before sitting down on the floor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Plergoth roared, and the blizzard intensified.

Master Hand poured his own power into the cannon, along with Crazy, and they finally began to beat back the freezing blizzard.

A great light began glowing insides the gigas' mouth, then, suddenly, the laser exploded, and the shock crippled the Halberd.

The lifeless morph of the purple gigas crashed, and slowly faded away, but swathes of fog still floated around.

"Ugh….Stupid Gigas." Master hand muttered. "Meta's gonna kill me."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CHINK!

Falco shot a laser blast at the gigas' head, but it didn't do anything.

"Let me try this." Fox said.

"NO! You want ALL da glory!" Falco raved.

Fox knocked him aside, and pulled out his staff.

He put one hand on the staff, and shot off like a rocket again. He zoomed around, and when he was a small distance away, he aimed right at the gigas' eye.

SHING!

"WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAR!" The gigas bellowed as its eye shattered. It flailed about madly, shooting lightning bolts everywhere.

Falco tackled Fox, and quickly shielded the two of them with Nayru's love as the gigas exploded in the biggest explosion yet. It was a lightning charged atomic explosion, that, upon fading away, left behind a massive thunderstorm, and a pool of lava.

"…They…They can't have survived that." Peppy said, quietly.

"Yeah, right!" Fox's voice crackled over the speaker. "Ya done sobbing yet? We're fine…at the bottom of a pool of lava, and I'm seeing lots of red! Got anything that can get us out?"

"Well!" Peppy exclaimed. "Now how did that happen?"

"I'd let ya know, but showing's better! How you going to get us up?" Fox asked.

"Just a minute…I'll get the ship's claw ready." Peppy laughed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours of flying later…

Most of the flying smashers were assembled, namely, Mario, Roy, Jun, Sora, Riku, Paul, Pit, Midna, Mewtwo, Meta Knight and Seth.

"A-Ok…" Mario said. "There are-a ten of us, and two other Gigases we-a need to take on. So…I advise-a we split up into-a two teams, and go-a find them!" Mario advised.

"How will we split our powers evenly, if you catch what I'm saying?" Riku asked.

"Good question." Meta Knight replied. "Mario, and Midna will decide."

"WHAAAT?!?!" Mario shouted.

"Why me, Hmm? Not that I mind! Hee hee!" Midna said, while floating about lazily.

"You both know what you're doing, and, I respect you two enough to trust you." Meta Knight said.

"…Mmm." Mario nodded appreciatively.

"Now, we get down to the strategy!" Midna smirked, like she had a plan. "Mario, you first!"

"Mmm…I-a choose Roy!" Mario said.

"Ok, this should be good." Roy cheered.

"Now, I choose Paul!" Midna said.

"…Okie." Paul shrugged.

"Jun!" Mario said.

"Meta Knight!" Midna pointed.

"Hmm…Mewtwo!" Mario decided.

"Seth." Midna said.

"Pit!" Mario said.

"Riku."

"Sora!"

"Now that we've all been picked…" Midna smiled, baring her tiny fangs. "I'm going to go up against that red gigas, Recumen! Mario, you and your team will be best against Grendel, because he's made of Green moon energy, which is naturally weak against fire."

"I-a see." Mario said, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Now that we have that settled, let's move out!" Midna said. "I can sense the two Gigases north of our position, so we'll have to go north for a while, then split up.

"What about the other three gigases?" Sora asked.

"They're being handled, as we speak." Midna said. "If we move swiftly, we could be finished the same time the others are, but you never know!"

"So, we should set off now." Meta Knight said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fifteen minutes later…

The teams had already separated, and engaged their respective Gigases.

Grendel , the green giant, was quite gigantic, in comparison to the size of the other Gigases, but it was ground bound.

It easily dwarfed Godzilla in size, at least by two times its height, if not two and a half times. Its body, however, was thin.

Its body was shaped somewhat like a skeleton, only there were no gaps where bones would have been, so its weight was easily supported by its body. It had thin legs, and they were solid, up until the pelvis. the pelvis was flat, and the rest of the body above it was flat, until what appeared to be a rib cage. The ribs were covered by the greenish skin the back and legs were made of, but the interior of the ribcage was hollow, making the whole rib area like a tube. The head jutted out from the front of the top of the ribs, making it look like a hunchback. It had one red eye, and there was an additional head where the neck bones would be, only the head was shaped like a tube, only solid. It also had one eye. Grendel had unbelievable strength, so it relied on its fists, and feet to battle.

Recumen was extremely odd. It had a huge body about the size of half the blue gigas' body, shaped like an upright bowl, only the bowl was solid, with a slightly curved top with five holes. The holes were arranged like the five holes one would find on a die, and from the four outer holes, four tall, tower like necks with tube heads stuck out. The necks were four rounded pieces of metal, so the inside was hollow, and could easily be looked inside of. The heads were big enough to fit inside one of the necks, and were small in comparison to the rest of the body. there were four legs, each one attached to a side of the bowl, below the inner area in-between each of the necks. It was about as tall as Grendel. Its heads had two empty eyeholes were light shone out like searchlights, and an empty slit mouth, where it could channel energy into, and fire a ridiculously powerful beam of red light, which could burn through nearly anything. It could fire its beams nearly anywhere, and with deadly accuracy. It was a master of interception, aiming ahead of moving targets and hitting them in the middle of escape.

Mario's team took on Grendel, and Midna's team took on Recumen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Upon seeing Grendel, Mario and co. shot off after it at top speed.

Mario wound up a fiery punch as he flew, and when he reached the gigas, he slammed his fist into the back of the small head in the front.

Grendel reeled slightly, but quickly turned around to see the tiny fly that hit it.

Roy flew in, and hit it with an exploding sword strike, causing it to reel a little bit more.

That hurt.

Grendel roared, and punched at Roy with its oversized fist. He barely dodged it, but then he took a swing at the arm when it passed him. Mewtwo took his chance, and flew in, bombarding the gigas' head with shadow balls. The gigas held up his other hand to protect his face, and pulled back his other to punch Mewtwo. Pit flew up and shot an exploding light arrow at its fist, causing it to miss. Mewtwo used his Gespenst spell, and struck Grendel with a black lightning storm. Jun and Sora swooped in, and unleashed more powerful fire attacks on the gigas, but he merely shrugged the attacks off, and wound up a punch while concentrating.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

His fist shot so fast, it created supersonic waves that blew everybody to the side as his fist smashed into his target.

Mewtwo.

He was instantly KO'd as the gargantuan fist smashed into his body, and nearly shattered every bone he had. Sora was close enough to catch his falling body, and bear him away to safety while the others re-plotted their plan.

"We can't afford to get hit. Plain and simple." Roy said. "He'll smash us to bits."

"Then, we outsmart it." Jun said. "We have speed and mobility on our side, plus, we have REAL brains as well."

"This thing destroyed a whole civilization. An ADVANCED one, too! It doesn't matter, our attacks barely scratch it!" Pit sighed.

"It's not the end of the world." Sora said as he flew back in. "We can pull this off, but, we have to work together!"

"True. We're-a lucky we have friends, because, without them, we'd-a never be where we are-a today!" Mario said.

"Pit…Did you notice how you made it miss?" Roy said. "We have to distract it. If we can keep it busy, it won't know what to do!"

"Thank goodness for Curaga magic…"

"Mewtwo?" Sora wondered.

"I watched you use the spell on me, so I tried it out myself." Mewtwo mumbled. "But that REALLY hurt. That gigas will pay." At this, Mewtwo's arms erupted into black flames.

"Let's-a go!" Mario cheered.

"WHOA! INCOMING!" Roy shouted.

Everybody flew out of the way just as a huge boulder the size of a ship flew at them at a straight trajectory. They flew out of the way, except for Roy, Mario, and Mewtwo.

They flew at the boulder, and, with enough effort, caught it.

"Let's use his own strength against him, I say." Mewtwo said. "PSYCHIC!"

The boulder glowed with a small blue aura while Mewtwo used his psychic powers. He focused his mental power, and sent it flying back at double the speed with just a flick of his finger. The boulder smashed into Grendel's body, and knocked him clean off his feet.

He got back up, just as his single eye flashed with a bright, steady, ominous red glow as he emitted a low metallic groan. He punched again, and sent a massive wave of wind towards the Smashers, who charged it and blew through it with their strongest attacks. They landed a few blows on Grendel, who swatted at them with his huge hands.

They got knocked about by the wind blasts, but they still managed to evade him.

He raised his foot to step on Roy, but he, with the help of Mewtwo, and everybody else, they caught his foot, and pushed him off balance.

Grendel fell flat on his back, causing a local earthquake as his body smashed into the stone ground.

"Hit the head." Mewtwo said. "The rear one, I mean. If we're lucky, we can disable his AI, and take him out of commission."

"So, you're saying he's simple minded?" Roy smirked.

"Gigases only follow their master's orders." Mewtwo replied. "If the controller was nearby, we could take him out, but since the controller is Dhaos, that plan's sunk. No, we have to separate his thought processor from his main wiring, hence, dislocating his head."

"Ok, We have a plan." Jun said.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said.

"Not again." Sora moaned.

The smashers teamed up again, and blew up the boulder that was about to smash them.

Grendel was back up, and he wasn't happy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"There it is, everybody." Midna said. "Recumen, the red gigas."

"…That thing is big." Riku said. His expression read one thing. Astonishment. "Can we even hurt it?"

"Yeah…if we hit it in the right places…" Paul mused. "It's built very sturdily, and, according to one of Vyse's stories, it's really powerful, but we can knock the heads about and make it miss. We should probably hit where the necks join with the body."

"Since when did you get so smart?" Seth said.

"I specialize in fighting. 'SPECIALLY machines. You hit things in the right places, and they're liable to fall apart. There's no such thing as a perfect robot, trust me."

"Darn right." Riku smirked.

"Don't you DARE." Paul warned.

"Naw, I'm kidding." Riku laughed.

"ANYWAYS…" Meta Knight said. "Let's go with the basic plan. We can elaborate later if we run into any difficulties. Try not to be seen." He disappeared with a swirl of his cloak, and a shadow could be seen zooming towards the gigantic four headed gigas.

"Yeah, whatever you do, don't let it spot you." Paul said. "If it sees you, it's sure to torch you." He flew off, and while flying, he turned transparent.

"Ok, Seth, Riku, you're with me." Midna said. "Hold my hands."

They did as they were told, and they vanished as Midna turned them, and herself, into shadows. They glided over towards the gigas quietly, but…

Recumen's head turned towards them, and the great spotlight eyes flashed over them.

"I didn't know it had inferred vision." Paul moaned. "EVASIVE MANEUVERS!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

Everybody flew about, helter skelter, while a head watched almost each of them.

A ball of red lightning formed in the middle of the gigas' back, and a storm of bolts shot to each of the necks. The lightning coursed up red metallic towers, and into the heads. The eyes shut off, and a massive ball of red light formed in each of the mouths.

Suddenly, there was a sound of thunder as the beams erupted from the heads, caused by the sudden violent increase in temperature from the fiery beams.

Four beams of red light shot through the air, and rent the sky like terrible solar flares.

The smashers just avoided the beams, but the heat from them was devastating enough.

They re-grouped, with Midna, Riku, Seth, and Paul badly scorched, and smoking.

"Ugh….Please, shoot me. I hate heat." Paul sighed.

"My friend here is hot-blooded. Pay him no heed." Riku said. "He also gets hit by lightning a lot."

"Like they needed to know that."

"Ignoring the random statements." Meta Knight said. "We have to be quick. He's going to see us, no matter what we do."

"Then we just hit him very, very hard." Seth said. "I'm in no mood to get hit again, although, I have to admit, this suit's protecting me quite well."

"I agree with Meta Knight." Midna said. "Let's get him!"

Everybody flew at the gigas again, who was already charging up another heat ray.

Meta Knight flew right into one of the beams, with his sword out in front.

The beam crashed into his sword, but he was miraculously unharmed. The sword absorbed the energy like a sponge, and the molten blade flared up violently, threatening to melt anything nearby.

"This, is how you handle a gigas." Meta Knight explained. "SUN CROSS!"

He flew up close, and released his ultimate attack, super charged.

Two massive solar flared erupted from his blade, and slammed into the gigas with so much force, it stumbled on its four legs, and its heads were bashed together as its body was washed in super heated plasma.

Unfortunately, despite the attack being extremely powerful, it was heat based, and the gigas was heat resistant.

"This is going to be one long fight." Riku whistled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Grendel threw another fist, and another powerful wave of wind threatened to blow the smashers away. Mewtwo created a barrier, and managed to keep his position, and protect the others as well.

He then shot the barrier at Grendel, and hit it in the head. It twitched its hands, and threw another punch.

They avoided it, then caught the boulder it threw at them next. When they knocked him over, his rear head was easy prey.

"GESPENST!"

"FLARE BLADE!"

"UHH…METEOR-A PUNCH-A!"

"HY YAAAAAAAAAHH!!"

"ULTIMA!"

"HOLY ARROW!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!

Grendel's head was enveloped in a cloud of smoke as all of the attacks collided, and exploded.

Its red eye flickered, and its body spazzed a little, before it lay still on the ground.

"We unplugged his brain!" Roy cheered.

"What?" Everybody asked.

"….Nothing." Roy blushed.

"I think we did it." Mewtwo said. "I think we can finally continue our journey to the center of this…planetoid."

"Nice…What's a planetoid?" Sora asked, confusion etched across his whole face.

"Tiny planet." Mewtwo sighed in exasperation, slapping himself with his hand."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We can't hit it with fire…" Midna said.

"Wind is useless against fire, unless you want to stir it up." Paul sighed.

"So, we ice it over. Duh." Seth said. "Anybody got any icy attacks besides me?"

"I have a little bit of ice and water magic." Paul said.

"No, but my attacks are unaffected by magical attributes." Riku said. "I can hurt it some…"

"I would rather use my old sword." Meta Knight said.

"But you are using it." Midna cocked her head.

"No, I am not." Meta Knight insisted.

"Whatever. Let's go." Midna said. "It's not like we have anything to lose, right?"

Recumen prepared another storm of red lasers, while everybody else flew towards it as fast as they could.

Upon getting close, the gigas was in the final stages of charging for the beam. The smashers hit the heads full force with their best attacks, and caused it to misfire. Two of the heads failed to fire, while one missed completely, and the other scorched the body, and two of the heads with its beam.

Seth fired as many Plergoth torpedoes as he could, and froze one of the necks solid. Riku charged up a concentrated ball of light while Paul charged for a spell, and then they both released the attacks at the same time.

"FREEZE BREAK!"

"LIGHT SPHERE!"

Paul's sword collided with the ice, and made it explode in a massive blast of blue fire, while Riku's orb smashed right into the head, causing it to reel backwards, and smash into the head just behind it. Midna released a flurry of shadow balls, and Meta Knight attacked with his sword at the base of one of the necks. Seth followed up with a few bazooka shots, and fired one more Plergoth torpedo.

The neck froze over once again, just as it tried to fire another ray.

The sudden and violent change in heat made the neck crack, and lean to the side precariously.

With two slashes, Meta Knight severed the neck, and the gigantic tower creaked loudly as it leaned over slowly, and finally crashed to a rest on the desolate, black ground.

After freezing the necks while the gigas was charging the beams, all of the heads eventually lay on the black desert, all separated from the still working body.

"How do we finish it off?" Seth said. "This thing just won't die!"

"It will." Midna said in a sinister voice. She close her eyes, and, at a silent command, three mask fragments appeared out of nowhere, and spun around her body.

They connected around her head, and formed a tall, ominous looking helmet. The helmet flashed and blew everybody back, and her body took on a disturbing form. It appeared to melt into an unstable, liquid type of energy, then it rapidly expanded to at least fifty times her size, and formed a thin, long body with four arms and two legs. The helmet glowed with gold-reddish energy, and her body pulsated like it was made of water. It was like black, white, and glowing green ooze.

She raised her arms high into the air, and a burst of light formed the biggest and scariest spear ever, made completely of light.

She twirled the spear around, and, when it was aiming down, jabbed it right into the center of the gigas.

It froze in the middle of walking, and stood still as small cracks traveled across its whole body, and light began to seep out of the cracks.

Then, its body exploded like a massive red atomic bomb, laced with light. It blew everybody back as the ground was scorched pure black, and the explosions traveled down the whole body, starting from the middle, and traveling down the legs. It exploded into one last, intense ball of flames that permeated the sky, and lit everything up with red light.

The rush of flame blew everybody back, and Midna returned to her normal form.

After about half an hour, they finally woke up, only to see a massive crater, and a lake of lava in the bottom where the gigas was last seen standing.

"…I think that's it for now, everybody." Midna said. "We need to go back to Master Hand, and see what we need to do next. Good work, everybody!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I am SO sorry for the slow updates…I just dunno what to say to ya, peeps. I'm really very sorry.**

**Thankfully, the problems are all resolved, and, I'm back in action!**

**I'll make sure I update faster than I have been. I still have schoolwork to do, but, I should still be able to do the chapter a day I've been wanting to do.**

**Unfortunately, I doubt I will be able to finish by the end of the month, but you never know, do ya? Anyways, I oughta get a good start on the next chapter while I can. See you all next time, and thanks a thousand times!**

**With that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	103. Before the Storm: PT 3

**Hello again, everybody! Well, duh, I is back!**

**YESH! I am happy, but, today, I is not in the mood of making long notes!**

**MH: Plain English translation: Short notes.**

**Yesh. Let's-a continue with zis **_**adventure grande!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A few hours later, after the defeat of the Gigases, the smashers were gathered, once again, aboard the dilapidated Halberd.

"Now, everybody's here, at last." Master hand sighed with relief. "We've made it through two stages, everybody. This is the last time we will see each other, until after we defeat Dhaos, maybe."

"Indeed." Crazy hand said. "For us to be able to get to the main keep, we'll have to split up, into four groups of about fifteen people."

"And so…" Master hand began. "We'll split into the four groups. Mario, Link, Luigi, Kirby, Pit, Riku, Midna, Meta Knight, Fox, Marth, Pikachu, Fina, Steven, Matt, and Hector will go together as team one. For team two, we'll have myself, Wario, Daisy, Waluigi, Zelda, Ness, Falco, Xanxi, Paul, Lyon, Ike, Ephraim, Jigglypuff, Aika, and G&W. Team three will be composed of Crazy Hand, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Y. Link, Pichu, Sonic, Captain Falcon, Eliwood, Erika, Lyn, Lloyd, Snake, and Enrique. Our final team will be Dr. Mario, DK, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Samus, Roy, Jun, Felious, Aliana, Lilina, Elincia, Vyse, Sora, Ice Climbers, Collette, Seth, and Cloud."

"We're all ready!" Mario shouted. "Let's do our best, and end this reign of darkness!"

"Good luck, to one, and all. May we all live to see each other again." Master Hand said.

"SEE YA ALL AFTER WE WIN!" Crazy shouted.

"We're doomed." Sonic said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Thank goodness we all survived against those Gigases." Fox whistled as he ran alongside everybody else on his team.

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed.

"Yeah, I got stuck in the bottom of a lava pit with an absolute idiot. It's a miracle I'm still alive." Fox laughed.

"Pika!" Pikachu squealed.

"We should start digging about right here." Marth commented. "Master hand said this planet was riddled with caves, which all lead to the core, where Dhaos' castle is."

"So, now we have to fight our way through a giant cave?" Matt said. "This gets even better."

"Let's get started, then!" Luigi exclaimed. He took his mighty golden hammer, and slammed it on the ground. A massive lightning bolt smashed the ground where he hit, and he created a small crater.

"Mamma mia…This-a could take-a forever." Mario sighed. He drew back his fist, which was enveloped in a ball of magma. he slammed his fist into the crater Luigi made. His fist made the crater wider, and deeper.

"Pyrulen!" Fina cried. She cast her strongest fire spell, which created a powerful explosion of fire. Steven fired missiles as fast as he could while Pikachu used a few Thunder attacks. Fox blasted the hole with shockwaves, while Marth slashed the ground, and ice filled up the cracks, causing the rocks to split easily. Matt rapidly fired fire bullets, Meta Knight slashed, Midna threw shadow balls, Kirby shot stars from his rod, Pit fired light arrows, Hector smashed the ground with his massive axe, Link used his light sword, and Mario kept using his magma fist.

Eventually, they created what looked like a really deep well. Pit fired one last exploding light arrow down the hole, and an opening appeared at the bottom. On the other side was a really dark, and frightening tunnel.

"…In we go!" Link cheered. He jumped right in before anybody else could respond.

"I have a feeling all you weirdoes are gonna get me killed." Hector said.

"Get in before I do that for you." Steven joked. He poked Hector in the back, and he fell in with a yell.

Everybody else jumped in, and all that could be seen above was a deep, black hole in the ground.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-OOF!"

Wario landed on the ground on his belly, and everybody else fell in on top of him, flattening him like a pancake.

They all groaned, and rolled away, before standing up.

"Everybody here?" Master Hand asked.

"Yeah…" Zelda sighed.

"So, we landed in a tunnel?" Xanxi asked. "How long have we been falling?"

"For about a mile." Ness replied. "From the looks of it, these caves have plenty of holes in the floor, so, we should be able to go down easily."

"Think there's gonna be any treasure down here?" Wario asked.

"No, this isn't the right type of place for treasure." Aika commented. "If we do find any, call it a miracle."

"We aren't here for treasure." Ike replied tartly as he dusted himself off. "I just want to bury my father's murderer, and these other fiends that wish the destruction of the universe."

"By myself, a war like this would be way out of my league." Ephraim said. "But thankfully, there's at least sixty of us to handle this threat."

"How about we handle the threat right in front of us?" Paul suggested.

"Monsters!" Waluigi yelped.

There was an assortment of enemies, mostly undead monsters, a few large aparoids, plenty of demons, and a large amount of creatures from Dark Aether.

"Ugh, these things are getting REALLY annoying." Daisy sighed.

The area erupted into heated battle, with attacks flying back and forth amidst a storm of smoke, lightning, and various other elements.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"These things are everywhere!" Captain Falcon exclaimed. He smashed through a group of zombies with his fire fists, and sent a storm of fireballs flying with each punch. It was like watching a volcano erupt.

"You just had to say, 'I wonder where the monsters are' didn't you?" Lloyd said, his voice dripping sarcasm. He battled with his fire and ice swords, Flamberge, and the Vorpal sword. Enemies fell before the smashers like people cutting down wheat, but the demons kept coming.

"Quit complaining." Lyn snapped. She had her bow out, and was busy providing support for her allies.

"Tsk tsk. You could be a little nicer, Lyn. After all, we are all working together." Eliwood reminded her.

"PI PI PI!" Pichu squealed. He sat on top of Snake's head, and shot bolts of light as fast as he could.

"Sheesh. These losers don't know when to quit!" Sonic said. He fired a few more beams from his hands, then he spun around the team at high speed, creating a blue tornado that kept the demons away.

"Now that we have a chance to think, WHAT DO WE DO NEXT!?!??!" Crazy screamed in a panic.

"Uh, what chickens do best! RUN!" Yoshi screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Everybody yelled, and ran away as a group, while the tornado blocked the demons from coming down the passage.

"DUH-OOOOOOOOPS!" Crazy yelped. He fell in a hole, and since he was in front of everybody else, they all fell in the hole too.

They fell down the deep hole, for a few minutes, then, they landed on a ledge inside a massive cave.

"Eep." Crazy squeaked. He quickly skittered away from the edge.

"…What's that down there?" Bowser asked in his gruff voice.

"It looks like the ruins of a city…and there's a huge castle." Peach said.

"Looks like that's Dhaos' castle." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, but where did this city come from?" Enrique asked.

"It could be a trap…" Erika said. "Look at all of the old buildings…It'd be easy to get lost in here."

"Then I shall give you these special badges!" Crazy exclaimed. He laughed like a lunatic as he passed out golden badges that lit up.

"…What do these do?" Y. Link asked suspiciously.

"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Crazy laughed hysterically.

"May I do the honors?" Captain Falcon asked Sonic.

"Be my guest." Sonic shrugged.

"We're screwed!" Falcon sobbed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We're surrounded." Matt hissed.

"It's no big deal." Link smiled insanely.

"He's high off battles again…" Luigi whispered to his brother warningly.

"UH…CHARGE!" Mario shouted.

"YAY!" Link jumped from the tight circle the smashers were packed in, and began going crazy on the enemies, swinging his sword in a hurricane of slashes. Light waves flew everywhere, taking out foes left, right, up, down, everywhere.

"Oh well." Luigi shrugged. He grasped his hammer, and began beating on enemies nearby with brutal hits. Everybody else went to work, smashing the foes away with great brutality. Slowly, they inched towards the castle, which was just low enough for a few of them to fly the others to.

"Let's-a go!" Mario shouted. He held out his arms, and a bunch of people grabbed onto him as he shot off like a rocket. Kirby blew away the enemies with a powerful blast of light, and made a star chariot appear, which a few people climbed into. Midna grabbed the remaining smashers on the team, and brought them up to the small landing just outside the castle. There was a path going into the castle, and a small circular platform connected to it, just large enough for a helicopter to land on. The portcullis was open, so they all ran inside, on their way to the final fight, and whatever was in-between.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everybody else finally managed to get to the castle, but the first team was way ahead of them already.

"Are all of you alright?" Master Hand asked.

"For the most part. Where's the other team?" Falco said.

"There's a chance they already got here before us." Lilina said.

"What should we do then?" Roy asked.

"What else?" Master Hand said. "We help them. Split up the way we were teamed up. Me and Crazy hand have a little business to settle."

"Huh?" Crazy asked.

"Good luck, everybody…" Master Hand said, before zooming off with a confused Crazy on his tail

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"…Sniff…Sniff…I smell somebody…" Felious said uncertainly.

"My scans of the area reveal nobody." Samus informed the team. They were inside a rather large room in the castle, and they had no idea where they were.

"Creepy castle." Cloud said. "I wonder what city it is below us, if it ever existed at all."

"Anybody could be hiding here!" Roy commented.

"…Split up." Ganondorf said. "If we get caught, we can't afford to have all of us captured."

"….Grrr. It's the only practical thing we can do." Vyse growled.

"Where should we regroup?" Dr. Mario asked.

"How about the lobby type room? It's the only real landmark down here." Sora suggested.

"Ok, how about we all head for the main tower instead?" Mewtwo said. "That way, we don't do anything _retarded!_"

"Me me me, I'm a genius!" Ganondorf mocked him.

BAM!

Ganondorf was out for the count, with a fat bump on his head.

"He was asking for it." Mewtwo insisted.

"I'm ok!" Ganon said. He jumped right back up.

"Spare me." Mewtwo moaned, as everybody laughed.

"Ganon!" And unfamiliar voice yelled.

At least, it was unfamiliar to everybody, but Ganon.

"…ZAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNT!" Ganon roared. "GET YOUR OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!"

"We'll leave you here to enjoy your company." Mewtwo smirked. "You can handle yourself." He and everybody else ran away, and left Ganon behind, who was starting to feel PRETTY cranky.

There was a flash of twilight energy, and Zant, the wannabe twilight king, appeared.

"WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD?!??!" Zant screamed angrily, while flailing his arms like a wuss.

"WHY CAN'T THE LOSERS LEAVE ME ALONE!?!?!?" Ganon screamed, flailing his arms the same way.

"I WANT YOU TO DIE!" Zant screamed.

"I WANT MY COFFEE!" Ganon screamed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Team two was running through the castle, when, suddenly, Paul and Xanxi were tackled to the ground by two figures that appeared out of nowhere.

"No!" Xanxi yelled.

"Sorry, guys! I know you can handle them, though!" Daisy called back as the rest of the team continued running.

"Why do I have the feeling we're just here to help the more important people get to Dhaos?" Paul asked.

"Maybe, because we're the only ones that can handle some certain people?" Xanxi growled.

"Hello, little brother!" Marx laughed evilly. Marx was Xanxi's older brother, and he looked similar to his brother, only his body was purple instead of grey, his jester's hat was yellow and red, and he had two wings made of antimatter sticking from his back.

"Well, if it isn't Somebody." The figure in a dark green cloak smirked devilishly. He looked like Paul, only he was wearing dark green Organization XIII robes, and his hair was light brown, instead of nearly black hair.

"Ezel, you picked the wrong times to mess with me." Paul hissed.

"Uh…Could you explain to me just how are you sitting on yourself?" Xanxi asked confusedly.

"Meet Paul's Nobody." Ezel smirked.

"Shut up!" Paul yelled. He drew his sword, and blew Ezel away. Ezel merely warped back, and drew his own weapon, an emerald spear.

"I see. Two people can play the same game, especially if they're the same person!"

"…"

"C'mon, Xanxi!" Marx laughed evilly. He kicked his brother away, who flipped through the air, and landed on his feet.

"Marx, you jerk. Why do you have to be bad?" Xanxi sighed.

"That's just the way I am. This is what you get for following that loser Kirby around."

"Kirby's not a loser!" Xanxi growled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Marx said. He spat a blob of antimatter at Xanxi, who dodged it and jumped back at his brother, ready to kick.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Team number three was running, when they were blown away by a sudden geyser that erupted from the ground.

They were separated, and some were blown right into other nearby rooms from the force of the eruption.

Anna, the ice and water Elemental, appeared from the geyser, just as a few more enemies appeared in the room.

"You've just walked right into a trap. Any last words?" Anna asked coldly.

"Yeah." Lloyd said. "Stop stating the obvious. We're smart enough to know when we've been surprised. Now bug off, before we squish you."

"You'll regret that." Riddley said.

"Oh, bugger…" Bowser said, before Riddley swooped in on him, and grabbed him in his talons before flapping away through a hole in the ceiling.

"Bowser!" Peach cried.

"Oh, aren't you a pretty little gem?" Anna smirked. "I think I'll crush you."

"Hey!" Lloyd shouted.

He ran towards Anna, who blew him back, and the other smashers, with a big blast of water.

Lloyd flew through the air, but before he reached the ground, somebody with a large, powerful hand grabbed him, and he was high above the ground with his feet dangling.

"I sure wish I didn't have to see you again." Sir Crocodile growled menacingly.

"Oh, great." Lloyd said.

Captain Falcon, along with Pichu, Enrique, and Sonic, slammed into a wall, when Nightmare, one of Kirby's old enemies, appeared.

"Another spooky." Sonic said.

"That's Nightmare to you, numbskull." Nightmare hissed.

"PI PI PICHU!" Pichu screamed.

"I hate rats!" Nightmare yelled.

The rest of the team was quickly surrounded by tons of monsters, really strong ones. They were unable to assist their friends, who were stuck battling with a few of the most powerful underlings Dhaos had.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The fourth team was in another large room, when suddenly, powerful enemies began appearing and attacking certain smashers.

Samus was the first to be attacked, by a large robot that looked like a cross between a dinosaur, and a robo.

"Rahu!" Seth yelled. "It's back! Run!"

The room flew into a panic, but quickly, more enemies appeared, and the smashers were quickly separated. Seth himself was sidetracked by Marluxia, who was using his big, silver machine to ride around in.

"Roy, tsk tsk tsk. You naughty freak of nature. You should have known we would have met again." Excer said as he warped into the room. He instantly blew Roy, Jun, Vyse, and Aliana aside, and warped over to them before throwing a dark blast of energy.

"Excer, just stuff it." Roy grunted as he blew the dark energy aside with a burst of flames.

"Who's this moron?" Aliana asked.

"Somebody that hates my guts." Roy replied.

"And for no decent reason, it would seem." Vyse said.

"…Anybody that's stupid enough to mess with Roy also messes with me." Jun said determinedly.

"I've gained more power since last we met. I doubt you can match my new powers." Excer said. He concentrated a large amount of black energy into his hand, and, after a flash of black energy, it formed into a black, skeletal sword with a crimson hilt.

"Try us!" Roy said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Puh-lease don't hate me…Next chappy is gonna be plain wild, with who knows how many battles going on. The chapter after next will follow team number one, as they are the most important team. After that…that big battle this whole story has been boiling up to. Ya ready for more 'splosions and booms? Ya got 'em, but yeh gotta wait till next chappy for da fun to begin! NEYH HEH HEH! BWA HA HA HA! BUH BUH BUH BUH HUH HUH HUH!**

**AHEM…I'm done. See you all next time!**

**And with that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	104. Dark Gale: PT 4

**Wow…I just can't 'splain how happy I am. I feel very bueno. Thank you all for the support! It greatly encourages me!**

**Anyways, I left behind a nice, big, fat cliffy for all of you to goggle at. Let's unclog the pipe, and let the fun REALLY bust out!**

**Funny. Bust isn't a word, and my silly Microsoft word program didn't correct me! HAR! crazy world, crazy world…**

**MH: Shut up, and roll the story, already.**

**Yes, mister hand.**

**MH: That's MASTER Hand to ya!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Upon the beginning of the battle, Zant created a big burst of energy that formed into a wall of sinister looking red runes. The room around Ganon went black, and when it faded back into view, he was in that strange room where Y. Link battled Diababa.

"I hate you, Ganondork!" Zant whined, while dancing about atop a pillar in the middle of the purple water.

"Ugh, how'd they hire you for that Twilight Princess movie?" Ganon sighed. "You were cool up until Link had to fight you! You acted like a WUSS!"

"I AM a wuss!" Zant screeched like a banshee.

"I HATE WUSSES!" Ganon roared.

Suddenly, a bug with a round, green, sparkly body, and long, spindly legs popped out of a hole next to Ganon, curious as to why his house was flooded with noise.

Without thinking, In a blind rage, Ganon grabbed the bug, and threw the poor unsuspecting fool at Zant. He was rewarded with a loud explosion, and Zant screamed like a girl as he was thrown from the pillar. Ganon ran towards him, and slashed at him with his sword made of blood red light. Zant warped behind him and drew two sabers, and began flailing them about without a hint of skill.

Ganon blocked a few slashes, then parried the next. He slammed the flat of his blade against Zant's helm, and it echoed with a loud clang. Zant quickly recovered, and jumped into the air, where he glided away in a similarly like Peach can. He slashed with his swords, and sent out arcs of shadow balls. Ganon took a few hits, but ran after him with his sword above his head, in both hands. Zant threw one last massive Shadow ball, but Ganon dispelled it with a huge blast of darkness, then smashed Zant so hard his teleporting magic messed up, and the red runes appeared again to whisk them off somewhere else.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ezel and Paul quickly dashed at each other, with the help of a burst of wind.

CLANG!

Blade met spear, and Paul's sword glanced to the side as Ezel spun the spear to smash the handle in his face. Paul rolled his head back to avoid the stray handle, then brought his sword up to block the sharp end of the spear. Ezel then used the rebound energy to slam the back of the spear into Paul's back, but he flipped his sword back, and shielded his back with the flat of his sword.

"Concussion!" Paul shouted. He thrust his free palm in Ezel's face before he could react, and blew him away with massive rings of compressed sound waves.

Ezel flipped in midair, then kicked off a wall he flew into.

"Nimbus." Ezel countered calmly. He rode his spear like a surfboard, then, a massive spurt of wind shot from the back of the handle, shooting the spear at such high speed, Paul barely had time to sidestep the deadly projectile as it rocketed past him, and punched right into a wall behind him. The wall exploded with an even more powerful blast of wind, which knocked the magic swordsmen towards the prepared Ezel.

"Sonic punch." Ezel said. His fist was enveloped in a sphere of swirling wind, then he slammed his fist into Paul's stomach. He was blown back by a burst of wind, and he was speared on the spear still stuck in the wall. He weakly pushed himself off it before Ezel could hit him again, and clutched the hole in his midriff.

"Face it. I've become more powerful that you. I'm the bad that rests within you, and because of that, your anger fuels me." Ezel smirked gently, while his green eyes danced with malice.

"Healing wind." Paul gasped. Green runes formed on the ground beneath him, and soft, green light shone on him as a pleasant breeze blew. The hole in his stomach healed up, and he stood back up, revitalized.

"Face it." Paul said. "You haven't been smart enough to master some sort of healing magic, so you're as blind and stupid as ever!"

"Grrrr…RAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ezel roared. "Air Render!" He thrust his spear forwards, and sent a sharp spear of wind towards Paul.

"Hurricane Shield!" A whirlwind surrounded Paul, and the wind blast was absorbed into it. The two dashed at each other, and another vicious battle of blades ensued.

Meanwhile, Xanxi and Marx battled in the same room, unaware of the other fight, they were so focused.

"Rock…" Xanxi said.

"Paper…" Marx replied.

"Scissors!" Both of them yelled. At the same time, two demons appeared at the same time, in front of either of them. Xanxi had summoned a demon that resembled a rock, and Marx had summoned, via a portal, a scissor demon.

"You lose." Xanxi said. His rock demon smashed the scissor demon into tiny bits, then it began clobbering Marx. He spat a glob of anti matter at it, which ate it up, then the two jumped at each other, and duked it out with their feet, and, in Marx's case, his wings too.

Xanxi kicked Marx in the face and knocked him back, then Marx flapped into the air, circled around behind him, and shot down towards him like a spear. Xanxi ducked and rolled backwards, then kicked Marx in the butt when he landed. Marx blew him back with a flap of his wings, then flew backwards and spanked his face with them. Xanxi recovered from a few slaps of Marx's wings, then he hopped away and summoned a few of the wooden marionettes. They glided over towards Marx, who was taken by surprise.

Marx shot some multi-colored stars from his wings, and destroyed the puppets, but Xanxi was already behind him. He unleashed a really powerful kick that nearly made Marx's butt scream in pain. Marx shot forwards, and slammed into a wall. He got down, just as Xanxi finished summoning another, more powerful monster.

"Catoblepas!" Xanxi cried. A black wormhole opened up, and a black ball of antimatter with many snake-like tentacles protruding from its body came out. It opened up its single eye, and instantly, Marx was petrified with unbelievable fear. Xanxi opened up two more summoning circles, and Diababa, along with Flamberge, appeared.

Diababa spewed a river of odorous, toxic sludge, and Flamberge sent out an incredibly hot blast of fire. Marx took both the hits, and flew back, encrusted in a thick shell of hardened ooze.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Upon shooting through the hole in the ceiling, Riddley dropped Bowser down on the floor of a new room, which was like the one below, only the floor had a few holes in it, and the blood red carpet was ragged.

Bowser yelled when Riddley dropped him, and he tucked into his shell when he landed. He spun backwards, and popped back out of his shell.

His eyes blazed with anger, and his adamantite claws shot out when he flexed his hand muscles. Riddley turned in the air, and soared towards him, claws out and devilish mout opened wide.

Bowser jumped into the air, and tackled Riddley in she chest, taking both himself and Riddley out of the air. They slammed into the ground, and Riddley kicked him off and spewed out a fireball after him. Bowser blew some fire of his own, and canceled out the fireball shot at him. He landed on his feet as Riddley charged towards him again. Bowser focused his fire energy into his claws, then used his Koopa Klaw attack. He made a massive fire slash, which grazed Riddley's chest. Riddley kept flying towards him, and then slammed his tail down on Bowser's head. While Bowser was stunned, he wrapped his tail around his body, and blew a stream of fire in his face before tossing him into a wall.

Bowser hit the wall, and his spikes got stuck, hanging him on the wall like a painting. Riddley prepared to spew lightning breath on him, but Bowser channeled more fire into his claws, and sent two more fire slashes into Riddley, making him lose his focus long enough for Bowser to break free. Bowser, upon landing, exhaled violently, and a massive cloud of white-hot fire blew out like a mushroom cloud. Riddley screamed in pain, just as Bowser ran up and slashed him with white hot claws. His claws cut through Riddley's body with ease, leaving deep, lethal gouges that were melted shut by the sheer heat.

Riddley collapsed in pain, and fell flat on his face.

"Now, I have a princess to protect." Bowser growled. He turned to leave the room, but ominous noises started coming from behind him.

He turned, only to see Riddley standing back up as metal armor covered his body, and he slowly turned into a half-living, half-machine monster.

"Oh, snot." Bowser gasped, before Meta Riddley slammed into him and pumped lightning into his body.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Peach yelled when Anna threw a sphere of water at her.

"Water bomb!" Anna cried. The ball splashed on the ground next to Peach, who jumped away just before it exploded into a geyser. Peach ran away while Anna mentally froze the pillar of water, which she then caused to fall on Peach. Peach saw the column of ice, and she drew her racquet. She smashed through it with her Dreamcatcher, and then swung it again to create a small meteor shower.

Peach ran towards her, and used her Peach bomber attack, which Anna blocked with a sheet of ice. Peach bounced back from her attack, and while she was still in the air, she floated towards Anna and smashed her face in with he weapon.

Anna summoned her special ice spear, and stabbed it into the ground.

Instantly, the whole floor froze over, and massive ice spikes erupted from the ground in a ring that spread out from her. Peach fired more meteors, and smashed through the ring of spikes when it got close. She spun around, and slammed her weapon into Anna few times. Anna took the first hit, and then parried the other strikes, until the last one. She countered the hit, and slammed her spear's handle into peach's left arms, which shattered from the force of the blow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Peach screamed. She clutched her twisted arm, and slowly backed away.

"Die, darling." Anna hissed. She pulled her spear back, and prepared to run Peach right through the chest.

"AAAUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!" Bowser yelled. He fell from the ceiling, and landed right on the spear as it zoomed towards Peach. The spear smashed into shards, and instantly melted from the head coming from Bowser's roasted body. Meta Riddley zoomed back into the room, and grabbed him once again, to take him away.

"Grrr…You're lucky fat boy saved you, but he isn't going to save you this time!" Anna said. "FIMBULVETER!"

Peach screamed, and held her weapon up in an attempt to block the spell, but the fierce gale of frozen wind slammed into her body, and the stray shards of ice ripped through her body like knives. Peach gasped in pain and shock, and slowly slumped to the ground as she felt her legs give way, and her body slowly go numb from the cold and the pain.

When the tornado faded, Peach lay on the ground, unconscious, and mere inches from death.

Anna looked upon the torn body of Peach, with absolutely no sympathy. Her face was twisted with sadistic pleasure.

She reformed her spear, and slowly walked over to Peach, ready to land the final blow.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lloyd smashed his fist into Croc's face, then he swung around, and axe kicked his elbow, causing him to drop the lithe swordsman on the ground. Lloyd hit the ground, and rolled away as Crocodile tried stepping on him with his foot, then he took a swing at him with his claw. Lloyd blocked the claw with his swords, then forced it back and slammed his swords against it, rattling Croc's arm silly. Croc prepared to drive his massive fist right through Lloyd's skull, but he crossed his swords, and jumped lightly off the ground. When Croc's fist slammed into his swords, he flew back like he was a spring. He hit a wall, and he used his momentum to run up the wall a little bit before kicking off, and flying back towards Croc at the same speed.

Croc sidestepped the two-edged lunge, and smashed the round side of his hook into Lloyds back. Lloyd managed to land on his feet, but he tripped, and fell on his head. Croc swung at him with his claw again, but he lay down flat on the ground, and then hit the back of his legs with the flats of his swords. Croc's legs collapsed, and then Lloyd used his Beast attack on Croc's back.

Croc flew away from the blue explosion shaped like a lion's head, but he rolled when he hit the floor, and regained his balance on his legs. He punched the air with his fist, and made a slab of stone shoot up from the ground under Lloyd. He put both of his feet together, and bent his legs just as the pillar shot up from the floor. He shot into the air, and fired a blast of energy from his swords, and landed on the other pillar Croc tried to hit him with. He flew back towards Croc, who threw his fist towards Lloyd. Lloyd bent his legs and stood on his fist for just a half a second, before using Sonic Thrust. Lloyd's sword went right through Croc, and stuck out his right shoulder blade.

Croc kicked the feisty lad off, and angrily plucked the sword from his shoulder. It was the Vorpal blade, the ice blade.

"No wonder these things hurt so bad." Croc mused. "Fire and ice, one is ice, the other melts sand and turns it to glass. Boy, you sure know how to pick your weapons."

"No, they're much greater than that, more than you can fathom." Lloyd said as he picked himself up. He snapped his fingers, and the sword re-appeared in his hands.

"Meet the Eternal Sword!" Lloyd cried. Both his swords turned into a shaft of light, one red, and one blue. The two shafts of light fused together, and a purple sword appeared. Energy streaked down the middle, and time around the two appeared to distort.

Just then, the sword cloned itself, and Lloyd held two eternal swords, one in each hand.

"Heh heh, like that's gonna work." Croc laughed gruffly. He slipped the sheathe off his claw, and underneath it was the claw with the universe's strongest known acid.

"Not going to work against me this time. I have a surprise for you, too!" Lloyd cried, before jumping towards him with his swords.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"AUGH! He's too fast!" Sonic cried. He tried running at Nightmare, but he kept warping out of his reach. He fired a few beams, but Nightmare deflected them, then swatted poor Pichu aside when he tackled him. Captain Falcon used his Falcon punch attack, and created a massive falcon made of flames. The falcon flew from his fist, and slammed right into Nightmare, burning him badly.

"That's one hit for me!" Captain Falcon said.

"Hey! No fair!" Sonic fake whined.

"Electrulen!" Enrique cried. He fired a wall of super sonic lightning, which blasted the specter off balance.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII………..CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Pichu screamed. He cast Thoron on Nightmare, but the evil entity warped out of the sphere of lightning, and shot out waves of energy shaped like stars. Captain Falcon punched through it, and created a hole so that everybody could safely pass through it. He then used a quick raptor boost attack to fly towards Nightmare. He smashed a flaming fist into the demon's chin, and sent it flying towards the ceiling. Sonic jumped in the air, and axe kicked him towards the ground, where Enrique ran his through the chest, and blasted him off with another wave of lightning. He then teamed up with Pichu to cast a super powerful Thoron spell, which snared Nightmare in a sphere of lightning.

Before it blew up, Sonic fired a super powerful beam, C. Falcon used his Falcon punch attack, Enrique cast Electrulen again, and Pichu used Thunder.

Nightmare screamed in pain, and the four attacks converged, and destroyed him in a big blast of energy.

"Whatta wuss." Sonic sniffed in a disinterested fashion.

"…You said it." Falcon said.

"That was boring." Enrique sighed. "Back to the fray!"

"Yeah!" Sonic said. He and the rest of the small team then jumped into the mess of demons surrounding the other smashers, and began raining down tons of havoc.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"AHHH!" Samus yelled in surprise as the spirit of destruction in physical form tackled her, and roared in her face.

She was lying flat on the ground, and it was sitting on top of her, ready to cave her head in with the end of a horseshoe magnet shaped gun.

"**Activating: Thrusters.**" A mechanical voice echoed inside her helmet. Two jests of blue plasma shot from two holes on her back, and she shot across the floor like a missile, just escaping the gun, which slammed into the ground and left a sizeable crater behind.

She bent herself into a sitting position, and shot into the air. She leaned forwards, and shot back towards Rahu, who growled, and activated two massive green plasma jets, one under each foot. He shot into the air and avoided her counter tackle, and fired insanely huge bursts of green energy from his gun. Samus avoided the bursts, whish exploded, and sent out massive energy spikes.

She flew back towards him, and shot a few rounds of each of her seven beams, all at the same time.

Rahu took the hits without even being knocked off balance, and fired a huge missile that split into four, and surrounded Samus. The bombs exploded, and four massive pillars of flame burst from the ground like volcanoes. She barely avoided them, but then shot an ice spreader, and put the flames out. She turned towards the muscular robo, and activated all of her beam combos at once.

Rahu opened his mouth, and swallowed the Super missile. The Wavebuster hit him, and the flamethrower followed it, so a constant stream of fire and lightning hit him. A burst of ice went down the stream of lightning, and froze his body solid, just as a sun-like burst of light slammed into him, followed by a black hole, and a wall of super concentrated sound.

The Sonic Boom blasted him backwards, but he merely growled, and fired off three pods that began chasing after Samus. She gasped, and flew away from them, but they beeped, and followed her, going too fast for her to escape.

Rahu fired more beams just in front of her, stopping her just long enough for the Penumbra III bombs to slam into her, blowing her up in three miniature mushroom clouds The blasts sent her flying headfirst into the green energy spikes, seriously depleting the shielding on her suit.

"Oh…My..gosh…That thing is so powerful…" Samus wheezed. It was so powerful, and so utterly ruthless, that, for once in a very long time, Samus was scared.

VERY scared.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Marluxia stood atop a streamlined machine shaped somewhat similar in shape to the blue gigas, only it had no head on the front, and there were no wings. There were two heavy, smooth metal arms with massive scythes sticking out, and the bottom of the ship was one massive, extremely long and sharp spike.

"Hello, Seth." Marluxia smiled his characteristic evil smile.

"Ugh, who the heck are you?" Seth groaned.

"I am Marluxia, member of the Organization XIII." Marluxia replied. "I'm absolutely sure you have no idea what I'm talking about, so, let's just make this quick, hmm?"

"Please."

"Very well." Marluxia said. His ship took off into the air, and Seth used his Bluhiem shoes to shoot into the air after him.

Marluxia drove the ship towards Seth, who flew out of the in time to avoid a slash of energy from one of the scythes. The other scythe sent another wave of energy towards Seth, but he shot it with his bazooka, then fired a beam from his ray blaster. The red beam shot across the machine, but it bounced off the shiny, highly reflective metal.

"Darn." Seth muttered. Marluxia's ship slammed into him, and knocked him away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Spam, Snurckle, and Bowser J were walking in an empty room inside the castle, having been, somehow, forgotten.

"Where are we?" Spam asked his partner, Snurckle.

"Smorff" The Snifit huffed.

"We're lost, then. We got left behind!" Spam bawled.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Wha-wha-wha-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Bowser J wailed.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS NOISE!?!?!?" Somebody yelled.

They were all inside a random room inside the castle, because the trio had flown in one of the windows when they saw the castle.

A door opened, and Palutena's Nobody, also known as goddess X, drifted in.

She was a tall, beautiful looking lady, with blond hair, and very clear blue eyes. She had on a black toga, though, and there was a great, black aura around her.

The threesome's eyes swelled to an enormous size in their shock, and Spam's eyes got so big, his mask shattered, only to reveal…another mask.

"….Meep." Snurckle squeaked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!" The three little smashers screamed. They ran around in circles, and crashed into each other, before fleeing the room at top speed, with the dark goddess on their tails.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zant and Ganon fell with a thunk atop a solid, bowl shaped magnetic platform floating inside a cave filled with lava.

When they landed, Zant ran away and began bombarding Ganon with a mixture of shadow balls and light balls. Ganon shielded himself with a small, transparent barrier of light, and while behind it, walked straight towards Zant.

When Ganon got close, Zant warped away to the other side, leaving Ganon at the edge.

The sudden dis-balance caused Ganon to nearly topple over the edge, and since he was so heavy, the platform leaned over at high speed.

Zant, just as he was finished teleporting, the platform lurched, and smashed into his legs. He was sent flying over Ganon's head, where he splatted on the rock wall. Ganon threw his sword and pierced him through the back, when the warp magic acted up again, and warped them to a gigantic, underwater room bigger than even the smasher's basement.

Zant disappeared, and one giant helmet just like Zant's slowly came out of the sand.

"Ugh, this guy's a cheap moron. I feel sorry for Link." Ganon sighed.

The mouth opened up on the helmet, revealing Zant, who instantly began throwing shadow balls as fast as he could.

Ganon swam towards him while evading the balls, then he launched tendrils of black magic from his hand, which shot forwards, and snared the wussy magician. Ganon reeled him in, and then he grabbed him with one hand, and began beating his face in with his other fist. He flapped like a fish while Ganon beat him up.

Zant finally kicked loose, he swam away as quickly as he could. Ganon shot a massive burst of dark energy, and once again, they warped.

They landed inside a big, circular, icy room, and the whole room was frozen over with a slightly thick sheet of ice.

Ganon accidentally tripped when he landed on the ice, but Zant floated in the air, and used his magic to grow really big. Ganon yelled, and rolled out of the way just as Zant's foot came down to crush him. Ganon countered with a warlock punch, and the force of it made him skid across the ice like a missile. His fist slammed into Zant's foot, and created a big dent in his metal boot.

Zant screamed like a girl again, and his magic messed up so that instead of staying big, he shrank to about the size of a chicken. Ganon laughed cruelly as he used his Wizard's Foot attack. He shot across the ice at even higher speed, and his foot smashed Zant up against a wall, activating the warp spell yet again.

They appeared just in front of Hyrule castle, at the small bridge like area where the Castle connected to the town.

A barrier made of red light surrounded the segment of bridge, cutting off all means of escape.

"Whaaaaaaa…I want you to dieeeeeeeeee…." Zant cried like the wuss he was.

"Nope, not gonna happen, you big fat joke." Ganon said.

"FINE, then!" Zant screamed. He summoned his two sabers again, and ran towards Ganon, flailing his swords like crazy.

Ganon swung his blade, and created a wave of darkness, but Zant flipped out of the way, and when he landed, began spinning like a top, with his swords out.

He zipped towards Ganon at high speed, and forced him on the defensive. Ganon blocked like mad, but the blades nicked him a few times, drawing a surprising amount of blood.

"Ah! What the…" Ganon stuttered, but Zant twirl kicked him in the stomach, slashed him up his front progressively, with each hit a little higher than the last. Finally, he kicked Ganon in the shin, the stomach, the forehead, and then double slashed him across the chest. Ganon yelped in surprise as he flipped backwards, and landed on his back.

Zant was about to slit his throat, but he smashed his foot into Zant's chest as he bent over, then slashed him really hard across the chest, which sent him flying.

Ganon had a little bit of difficulty standing up, but he got back up, and Zant managed land on his feet, albeit a little clumsy.

"You're wasting my time, Zant. People need me right now, and you're just plain in the way." Ganon growled angrily.

"I-I-I-I have orders!" Zant squealed.

"Orders, shmorders. I'm taking you out!" Ganon roared.

"OMEGA!"

"Uh…Shadow ball…" Zant countered in a wussy voice.

Ganon's body gave off an incredible burst of dark energy, which completely blocked the light from the inside of the sphere.

The explosion blew the shadow ball back without even slowing down, and the blast enveloped Zant, who's scream slowly raised in pitch, until his body shimmered, and began breaking apart from the force of the blow.

His body blew up into little sparks of light, and the dome of energy receded, revealing a very tired Ganon.

"…Crud. I shouldn't have done that…" Ganon gasped.

He collapsed on the ground, just as the runes appeared one last time, putting him back in the room he was in inside the castle. He lay still for a few moments, but after a while, the room echoed with loud snores, indicating a safe, but tired, Ganondorf.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CLANG CLANG SHING THWIP BANG SHING CLANG!!!!

Paul's and Ezel's weapons rang each time they hit the other, only to be swung about another direction, and blocked.

Paul smashed his sword into Ezel's spear, and locked it in position by freezing it stuck. He jabbed forwards with his elbow and smashed Ezel in the face, then broke his sword free by launching a fireball, which hit the organization member in the chest.

Ezel emitted a burst of wind which put the flames out, then he spun his spear around and sent out wind slashes. Paul worked frantically to break through the wind blades, switching between blocks of ice, bursts of flame, blasts of lightning, and the occasional burst of wind.

"Fire Serpent!" Paul yelled.

"Air Render!" Ezel cried.

A ball of flame that snaked like a serpent erupted from his sword, and it snaked towards Ezel, who fired another sharp jet of wind from his spear.

The two attacks collided, and created a massive, smoky explosion.

The two dashed at each other again, and weapons smashing into each other rang out again.

"Faster!" Paul yelled. He pulled off an extremely fast slash that left a deep gash in Ezel's side, then he used Concussion again to blow him back. Paul jumped into the air to hit him again, but Ezel had a trick up his sleeve.

"Microburst." Ezel said. He thrust his spear into the air, and a giant windstorm blowing down appeared. It slammed Paul into the ground, and also quickened Ezel's landing.

Paul landed on his feet, and rolled forwards as Ezel landed.

SWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHISH!

Paul's blade cut right through Ezel's chest, leaving a huge gash wound that could be seen through.

Ezel clutched his chest, and gasped in pain while Paul quickly got up and prepared his sword again, in case of another attack.

"…Ugh…You'll see me again…" Ezel managed to say while his body faded away, leaving behind absolutely no hint of his existence, except for his spear.

The emerald spear hit the ground with a clang, but then exploded into a burst of air.

"…When I see you again…I'll be ready for you." Paul said. He slowly turned, and walked away at a very slow, weary pace.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Marx, encased in the sludge, shook for a second before blowing the crud off with a blast of energy.

He flew at Xanxi in a fury, and spat a bunch of blobs of antimatter at him.

Xanxi dodged them just barely, and summoned the stone dragon, Ishrantu.

The great stone dragon roared, and Xanxi's skin turned to stone, making him really hard and powerful. He jumped at Marx at an alarming speed, and smashed a heavy foot into his head. Marx regained his balance, and spat another blob of antimatter, and shot a few more stars after that.

Xanxi took the blows without even slowing down, and tackled Marx, who chewed on him in an attempt to hurt him at least some. All he got was some broken teeth.

Xanxi smashed him into the wall, and kicked him as rapidly as he could, each kick landing as hard a cannonball. Finally, the stone skin wore off, and Marx blasted him away with a burst of energy, followed by a wave of stars. Xanxi got hit by a few of the stars, and he landed on his back. Marx shot down at him like a missile, and tried spearing him on his foot, but the summoner rolled away and lashed out again, striking Marx with the tip of his foot. Marx reeled slightly, and Xanxi took the chance to pound him a few more times before jumping back, and summoning a few more marionettes.

They glided towards Marx, and before he could react, they grabbed him, and pummeled him until he couldn't move.

Xanxi jumped far back, and opened one last summoning circle, which exuded nearly unbearable magic energy.

"OH MY…" Marx screamed.

"Leviathan! I summon thee! Wash away the tides of darkness!" Xanxi called out.

There was an enormous rush of sound, and the whole room flooded before Marx could even blink. He silently screamed his head off when the great leviathan appeared, and opened up its great maw, only to reveal many whirring, spinning blades.

The suction created by the blades jerked him from the grasp of the puppets, and right into the mouth, where he felt the blades slicing at his soul, slowly sucking him through, and slicing him like paper.

He finally came clear of the blades, only to see a great ball of blue energy come from the ceiling, which sprouted fiber optical cables.

The cables glowed red, and the whole room flashed once, before the cables aimed at him, and shot a tiny, concentrated laser into his body.

He screamed even louder as he felt his body heat up, and when his body temperature got high enough, he exploded quite suddenly.

Leviathan faded from the room, and Xanxi watched sorrowfully as small clouds of ash drifted around the room, and settled in the carpet, where he lost sight of them.

"…Marx, you idiot…Even though you were my enemy, I still loved you as a brother…Rest in peace…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bowser caught himself when Riddley dropped him for the second time.

The metallic space pirate roared, and the room shook with the power of the screech.

Bowser didn't even bother covering his ears, he quickly pumped a huge amount of power into his claws, and slashed at the air to create more fire slashes. The fire waves were so hot, thunder boomed in the air when they were released. They smashed into Riddley, and surprisingly cut right through his metal armor.

Bowser continued his assault, fueled by his fright at the scene he had just witnessed.

When he landed below, he barely got a glimpse of Peach, but it was enough to stop his heart.

Peach had looked into his eyes for that brief second, and his soul was flooded with her pain.

She needed him, and right now, he was unable to help her.

"Peach…Needs me, and I will stop at ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO MAKE SURE I SAVE HER!" Bowser roared in an incredibly loud roar.

His passion welled up inside him until he felt he would burst, but then he looked down at his body, and found himself glowing like a sphere of light. In fact, the light was coming from INSIDE of him!

"SUPERNOVA!!!" Bowser roared. He pulled into his shell, and began spinning around, going faster and faster while the light coming from his body burned brighter and brighter.

He whipped up a small tornado, and spun towards Riddley so fast, the space pirate had no time to react.

Bowser snared the fiend in the whirlwind, and began exhaling a continuous stream of white hot flame. The flames stayed inside the whirlwind, making a glowing pillar of flame brighter than the sun.

Bowser's whirlwind got so strong it picked him right up. He breathed the flames even harder, making them twice as hot. He had so much excess energy, it flooded into his claws, and he waved them everywhere, ending out tons of solar flares.

The armor on Riddley's body burned right off, and he had one second to scream in absolute agony before the flames ate him up, and burned him so thoroughly that not even ashes were left over.

Bowser stopped spinning, and hit the floor with a thunk.

"I'm coming, Peach!" Bowser yelled. He wasn't even tired from that attack. He felt like he had, at that moment, the vitality of hundreds of dragons.

Nothing was going to stop him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's a shame, Princess." Anna smiled. "You're here, broken, and dying, and there's nobody right now that could even care."

THUNK!

"Oh, I BEG to differ!" Bowser hissed.

Anna turned, just in time to see the most livid King of Koopas anyone had ever seen.

Bowser drew back a white hot claw, and rammer right through the chest, with the claws going right through her like a hot knife through butter.

She screamed, but quickly turned into a puddle of water, and oozed away to reform.

"That hurt." Anna gasped, stunned.

Bowser didn't even reply, but he spat out a huge burst of flames, which Anna barely blocked with an ice sphere. Anna mentally rolled the ball of ice towards him, but he smashed it with a single blow. He sent out a wave of fire, which Anna blew a cold blast of air at that put it out.

Bowser continued to stomp towards her, but the she decided it was time to pull her super move, or face death.

"ABSOLUTE ZERO!" Anna cried.

Water shot up from the ground underneath Bowser, but he glared at it, unfazed.

The water froze, and inched up his body quickly.

Bowser yelled in pain, because the ice was so cold, his body went numb wherever it touched him. It shot up his body, encasing him in thick, freezing ice.

"That should kill him." Anna smirked.

Bowser's body glowed really brightly, and the ice instantly turned to steam.

"That didn't even slow me down." Bowser growled. "Yeah, absolute zero. Know what's nice? I don't think there's a limit to how hot something can get. See ya." Bowser said, before inhaling deeply.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anna screamed.

Bowser spewed out a blast of fire so bright, it instantly blinded everybody in the room.

It was so hot, all the monsters in the room burned right up, and Anna screamed before turning into a cloud of steam.

Bowser relaxed, and ran over to Peach, who lay completely still.

"Peach! Peach…" Bowser whispered. He picked her up carefully, and cradled her head in his arms. He could feel her still breathing, but just barely. He also checked her pulse, but it was very weak.

"Peach! Don't die on me…not now…I need you!" Bowser hiccupped. He could feel his tears welling up, but he noticed Peach's eyes fluttering open, just enough for him to se a little bit of her pupils, and her irises.

"…T-thank you…Bowser…I…l….." She never finished, because she went limp in his arms. Her pulse faded a little, and her breathing slowed down dangerously.

"Help!" Bowser shouted. "Peach's gonna die if we don't get help NOW!"

"What!?!?!" Captain falcon yelled. He was nearby, and he and his three partners had just finished off Nightmare.

"I need Dr. Mario, NOW!" Bowser said.

"Ok!" Sonic said, mildly worried. "I'll be right back…you take care of her!" He zoomed off in a blur, leaving behind Bowser, and C. Falcon.

"…Hang in there, Peachy!" Bowser sobbed. "Don't die! Don't die…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lloyd and Croc traded blows again, with swords bashing against claw.

Croc knocked Lloyd into the air with a Haymaker, and then made a slab of stone shoot out of the ceiling, and smash Lloyd back into the ground.

Lloyd landed on his feet, and wavedashed to the side to avoid another slab of stone.

He jumped at Croc, and scored a hit on his leg, and jumped back to avoid his fist. Croc then lashed out with his claw, and forced Lloyd to duck. Lloyd slashed his arm as it passed by, then rapidly stabbed him in the stomach with his swords, as fast as he could. He swords and arms were blurs, and Croc stumbled backwards while holes started appearing in his midriff. He grunted, and smashed Lloyd aside, and melted into sand.

Lloyd ran away from the sand, while Croc forced more sand pillars to shoot up like spikes. Croc reformed, without any holes or gashes on his body.

"PSI Tempest!" Lloyd cried. He somersaulted through the air, with his swords held out in front of him. He slammed into Croc like a buzz saw, and cut him a ton of times before using Sword Rain again, followed by Beast.

Croc flew back, and Lloyd, by using the eternal sword, warped behind him, and slashed him even faster.

Croc tried turning to sand again, but found he couldn't.

"What?" He gasped.

"My swords." Lloyd replied. "They can do the impossible, but what's keeping a man from turning into sand compared to that?"

"Grrr…" Croc lunged at him, and beat down on him with even fiercer blows.

He finally scored a hit on Lloyd with his claw, but, to his horror, the venom oozed out, and beaded up on his skin.

"Told you that wouldn't work." Lloyd replied. He bumped Croc, and rubbed the venom up against him, and it instantly took effect.

Croc screamed in agony as his body began to vaporize, and he tried rubbing it off with his hand, but he only got it on his hand, which began to vaporize too.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Croc screamed. He vanished, and the venom fell on the floor, and ate through, leaving a few tiny holes. His claw landed on the ground with a clang, and it rolled to a stop before sinking into the ground, because the venom on it ate into the floor, and created a hole.

"See you never." Lloyd said. He ran off, to look for any more people that might need his help.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

FWOOM!

Samus activated her thruster again, and shot into the air as fast as was possible. He flooded her suit's energy into the jets, making it go twice as fast.

Rahu zoomed after her, and fired his Grand Cross bomb again.

Samus shot up, and quickly fired annihilator shots at the bombs, and blew them up before they activated. Rahu flew at her and tried to ram her, but she increased her speed, shot up, and then around him, and fired a sonic boom at his back. It smashed into him, and sent him flying, but he almost hit a wall, and he zoomed up it, and spiraled back at Samus.

She dove down, and with her back facing the floor, she flew under him, and fired super missiles at the speed of a machine gun. He took a few of the blows, but acted as if he could care less. He fired another blast of green energy, which blocked the rest of the missiles, then dived at her recklessly, prepared to bite of her head. She flew at him, then suddenly went down a notch, and flipped upside down. She ran across his belly while firing her light beam, then kicked off his back, and fired another black hole.

Rahu countered with one of his Penumbra pods, which dispelled the black hole, and he charged through the explosion. He slammed his fist into Samus' visor, and even though it was made of diamond, it cracked, and sent Samus flying.

She slammed into a wall, and Rahu fired his grand cross, his flare gun, and his penumbra pods, all at the same time.

Samus was enveloped in a huge explosion, but Rahu waited for it to fade away before finding another target.

The smoke faded, and revealed a perfectly safe Samus, enveloped in a light shield that hovered just inches from the rest of her suit.

"Thank goodness I learned how to use this excess energy!" Samus sighed.

Rahu growled, and tackled her, but Samus gave him a look.

She didn't care at all. He couldn't hurt her, and she still had tons of energy left.

"OMEGA BEAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Samus screamed.

Time stopped as all of the power in her suit flooded to her cannon, which lit up like a sun, and re-configured itself into a very imposing looking blaster.

A big ball of laser blue plasma formed on the end of the cannon, while blue lightning and blue sparks danced across the cannon. The ball swelled in size, until it was about as big as a beach ball.

The ball pf plasma exploded, and a thick beam of pure energy slammed into Rahu, who began fighting against it.

He slowly fought towards Samus, who pumped more and more energy into the beam, which grew bigger, brighter, and even began tearing up the fabric of space near it.

Rahu finally got close enough to reach out his hand in an attempt to crush her head, but the beam exploded, and the distorted space ripped his body to shreds, and scattered it between countless dimensions.

Then, Samus' suit failed, and shrank into the portable backpack she carried it in.

She was in her blue zero suit, and almost defenseless in comparison to her former state.

"Dang…What WAS that thing? Didn't Seth call it…Rahu?"

She stood there for a little bit longer, then she pulled out her plasma blaster, and charged into the fray, where her fellow smashers were under attack.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Marluxia stopped his ship, and then threw out three petal shaped robots, while Seth regained his balance, and tried figuring out where up, and down were.

Seth righted himself, just in time to see the petal turrets.

"Snap." Seth muttered.

Three pink lasers slammed into his chest, and they burned like…lots of fire, and they stung like lightning.

He torched the petals with his Recumen ray, and then looked around for Marluxia.

He finally spotted him, and saw that he had five balls of light spinning around him.

The pink balls of light then spread out, and formed light cutters. Seth shot a bazooka blast at each one, then when all the cutters were finished off, he fired another beam at Marluxia. One of the metal arms with the scythes went up and bounced the beam away, then sent a very large energy slash towards him

He used his Grendel fist to smash through it, then he rammed the fist again into the metal arm that blocked his laser. The blow smashed one of the hydraulic pumps attached to it, thereby disabling it, and making it useless.

Marluxia's ship expelled a large ring of pink light, whish smashed into Seth, and sent him flying backwards. Then Marluxia aimed the bottom of the ship at him, and made it fly at him like a hornet. Seth moved himself to that he'd bounce off the side of the ship as it passed. He skimmed off it, and when he regained his balance, he fired his Armageddon Raver at him. The black blast of energy slammed into Marluxia, and he suddenly went limp as his powers drained from him.

Seth then swapped to his Grendel fist, and smashed the other metal arm before slamming the fist into Marluxia. He flew back, and his ship along with him. Seth blasted him with torpedoes, beams, and lightning blasts while he recovered, and, when he did, he put his arms out behind his back like he was running towards Seth, and the machine shot at him to fats for him to react.

Marluxia smashed him up against the wall, and summoned three more laser turrets, whish pumped him full of lasers.

Seth punched the machine away, and smashed the front of it, making the hull not quite as reflective.

He fired one more Recumen ray at the front of the machine, and the ray went right through it, and hit the supposed engine.

The ship blew up, and Marluxia fell to the ground, far from finished.

Seth landed, just as Marluxia drew his big, black handled scythe.

"Good one." Marluxia said. "But that's the last thing you'll do right."

"That's what YOU say!" Seth retorted.

Marluxia, and Seth charged towards each other, and gun clanged against blade.

Marluxia pulled the scythe back, spun it above his head, and took rapid swings at Seth, who was forced to back up, and deflect the weapon with his rounded armor.

Marluxia then held his scythe straight up, and placed the end of the handle on the ground.

"Petal wave." Marluxia said. A large, pink wave of energy shot from him, followed by a storm of petals made of pink light.

The petals went through Seth, and he felt like he was being sliced to pieces, but no visible wounds appeared on him.

He used his Grendel fist on Marluxia, who got hit, and flew. He shot a wave of light from his scythe, which Seth blasted away with his bazooka. He then blasted Marluxia with his ray, but the nobody deflected it, and bounced it away. Seth fried a wave of dark energy from his rave, and he dodged it by flipped into the side. He countered with his petal swirl attack, and a large, unavoidable storm of petals slashed through Seth again, and he steadily felt his energy drain.

BAM!

He slammed his fist into Marluxia again, and chased after him as he flew.

Marluxia hit a wall, and Seth pounded on him continuously with his fist.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!

Marluxia was now stuck in a dent in the wall, but since nobodys don't bleed, he looked fine, except he was slightly smashed up.

Seth followed up with a continual volley of rays, bazooka shots, and torpedoes, which slowly pounded the nobody farther and farther into the wall.

"ZELOS CANNON!" Seth yelled.

He pulled out his final, most powerful weapon, that even his friends didn't know about.

It was a thick, silvery cannon with a long blast barrel, and tons of little grooves in it for channeling energy.

The gun flashed, and little, light green streaks of energy snaked across the gun, going faster and faster and faster, until the end began spinning and whirring loudly. The room was filled with a roar as spheres of energy formed at the end of the blaster, layering on each other until there was a solid ball of silvery energy.

The gun hummed, then a beam of pure, silver energy blasted into Marluxia.

The cannon shot huge balls of energy down the beam, and each time one hit Marluxia, it exploded into a huge explosion, which rent the wall with cracks.

The balls shot down the beam like a machine gun, and Marluxia's body quickly began to fade, indicating he was dying.

One final blast erupted from the gun, and it caused the wall to collapse, and made Seth fly backwards like he was hit by a train.

He hit his back on the ground, and rolled to a stop, but he quickly stuck his legs in the air, and kicked. He used the momentum to flip back onto his feet, and examine his handiwork.

Complete and total devastation.

The whole wall looked like a landslide, and it even broke up enough to reveal another room, where more smashers were busy battling.

"Samus!" Seth yelled.

The bounty huntress heard his call, and came running over. Apparently, she had just got out of a big battle, and barely won. Her nose was bleeding again, and he blond hair was a mess.

"…We've looked better." They both laughed at the same time.

"C'mon, Sam. We got some people that need help on our hands." Seth said.

"Let's go!" Samus said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ugh, Excer, you don't know when to quit, do you?" Roy grunted.

His blade clanged against Excer's, and Excer replied, "I have no need to explain myself. I hate filthy half-bloods, and that includes you and your girlfriend!"

BAM!

Jun's fist slammed into the side of his head, and he went flying.

"We can't help our heritage, and we're also not ashamed of it! We're not any less human because of it, and the one that should be ashamed is YOU!" Jun yelled passionately.

Excer's face flushed in anger, and instead of retorting, he summoned a small army of skeletons.

"Not this time!" Vyse yelled.

He used cutlass fury, and sent out large waves of water that took out tons of the skeletons, while Aliana summoned the Midgard serpent. The giant snake whipped up a whirlwind that tore the skeletons to shreds, and reduced them to dust.

"Gespenst!" Excer cried. Black, rolling clouds appeared, and everybody dived out of the way as lightning began to flash. The storm exploded, and while Excer was vulnerable, Roy and Jun jumped at him from both sides, and attacked.

"Flare Blade!"

"Flare Drive!"

Roy's blade flashed white, and he hit Excer, who was enveloped in a big explosion. Just before Roy blew Excer up, Jun threw three large rings of fire from her hand, and they created a line, which Excer was in the middle of.

She warped through the rings, just as Roy blew Excer up.

Excer flew from the explosion, with a massive gash in his side, and he was burned all over. Vyse jumped at him, and slashed at him rapidly with his swords, while Aliana also jumped up, and attacked him swiftly and skillfully. Vyse and Aliana both released bursts of energy, and Excer finally managed to right himself in time to avoid another assault.

"Winds of death!" Excer cried. Skeletons rose from the ground, and, instantly, they were blown apart by a fierce gale. Roy and Vyse jumped in front of the party, and they used their counter attacks to deflect and redirect the bones, affectively protecting everybody from harm.

"Wild Tornado!" Excer cried. He focused a large amount of power into the air around him, and it created a huge tornado that went up to the ceiling, which was pretty high.

The tornado shot about the room, but everybody managed to avoid it.

Excer made five clones of himself, and he and his clones forma hexagon around the tornado. They all shot balls of darkness into the tornado like machine guns, and the tornado scattered the balls everywhere, making it really hard to dodge.

Jun warped through two of the clones, and took them out, and left four Excers.

Vyse shot a wave at one, while Aliana summoned both Fenrir, and the serpent. Fenrir went for one clone, while the Midgards serpent went for the other.

That left the real Excer behind, which Roy blew up again with his flare blade.

Excer once again summoned skeletons, and created a few clones to distract his foes while he charged up another spell.

"Black wave!" Excer cried. His body emitted an enormous amount of dark energy, which shot outwards like a ring, and darkened the while room. Everybody looked up, only to see what looked like a massive wall of purple energy descending.

The wall smashed into them, and they felt their souls chill as the darkness seeped into them.

Excer then used Wild tornado again, but Vyse took out all of the skeletons and clones with his super powerful Pirate's wrath attack, and dispelled the tornado. Jun fired blasts of flame from her hand, and Aliana attacked Excer while Roy used one final attack.

"Fire, dance upon my blade, and smite my foe with the purest of flame! FORBLAZE BLADE!" Rou chanted.

He used his Flare blade attack, only the room darkened as his sword glowed. Fire swirled around it, and absorbed into it, which made it erupt like a solar flare. He smashed Excer with his sword, and the resulting explosion was so huge, and powerful, the ground beneath Excer melted, and revealed a pool of lava. Flares jumped up, and blasted through his body, while boulders flew up out of the hole, and smashed into his body like cannonballs. Finally, the ground exploded, and enveloped Excer in a white hot blast of flame.

The magma hardened, and the floor went back to normal, but finally, Excer dropped down onto the floor, dead, and burnt.

His body faded, and while he faded away, it felt like a soft, warm breeze blowed from where he was. When he was gone, there was absolutely nothing left of him.

"…Hmm…He's finally gone…Or is he?" Roy asked.

"We can deal with him, if he can come back, but, I honestly doubt that." Vyse shrugged. "…That was one COOL attack, though!"

"Thank you, Jun, Aliana." Roy smiled.

"No problem. I just hope we're done fighting…It's been one HECK of a day!" Aliana gasped.

"Yeah…aren't you two tired?" Jun asked.

"Nope." Vyse and Roy both shook their heads. "We're just getting started!"

"…Boys." the two girls sighed, while Roy and Vyse ran off, and began mauling enemies.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" The two shy guys and young koopa screamed.

The dark goddess chased after them, casting light spell after light spell. Each time she attacked, she missed, because the three smashers ran about, willy-nilly.

Bowser J finally plucked up enough courage to stop, and he took in a DEEP breath, before slamming his bell against the floor.

Almost instantly, the ground heaved, and everybody went flying into the air. It continued to heave, rippling like water.

"C'mon! Fight! We won't win if we keep running!" Bowser J screamed.

"SMORFF!"

"FINE!" Spam nearly bawled. "Let's do it, then!"

Palutena, upon being thrown into the air hovered just above the waves to prevent being knocked about any further.

Bowser J tucked into his shell, and when the next ripple slammed into him, he rode it up to the top, and the momentum tossed him into the air. He waved his brush around, and sent out tons of harmless, slippery paint.

"Use the paint! You'll get around easy with it." Bowser J insisted.

"Ok! When do the ripples stop?" Spam asked.

"When I want them to! Neat, huh?"

"Yah, I 'spose."

"I must destroy the intruders." Palutena spoke, but her voice was eerie sounding.

"Let's do it!" Spam said.

They fell back to the ground, and landed on some of the paint. The ground rippled again, and the momentum of them shooting up the hill threw them into the air.

Palutena flew towards them, with a ball of light in her hand, and threw it at Snurckle. Snurckle twisted in the air to avoid it, and countered by shooting a ball of neutral energy from his snout. Palutena took the hit without even flinching, and used a more powerful light spell.

"Luce." She said in monotone.

A big, sun like ball of light appeared in the middle of the room, and while it shrank, rays of sunlight poked from a few different parts of it. It suddenly exploded, and washed the whole room in a blaze of light that burnt everything.

"…COUGH COUGH…Ow…" Spam squeaked. He dusted himself off, because he was burnt black. So was everybody else but Palutena.

Bowser J decided to transform into Shadow Mario, and use his better jumping skills to move about. He jumped at Palutena, and slashed at her with his brush. He painted her with poisonous green paint, then jumped back and threw his bell at her head.

BING!

The bell bounced off, and Bowser J barely caught it.

She stood still, and examined the cut on her head. Before she could react, a massive stone spike shot up out of the ground, and pierced her. It pulled back into the ground, and shattered when one of the ripples hit it. Now there was tons of rocks flying everywhere because of the ripples. Spam played baseball with them, and aimed each of them at Palutena while Snurckle sucked in other rocks and shot them out. Bowser J hit them at Palutena too, but painted them with black paint.

The black rocks seemed to hurt her a tad more, because they had dark energy inside the paint. She turned towards Bowser J, and fired a beam of light. He dived out of the way, and began jumping off ripples towards her. She fired another beam while he was up close, and he flipped over her head. He kicked her in the head a few times while he passed, and when he landed, he super jump punched her.

While she was in the air, Spam used his best attack.

"Judgment form: Zeus!" Spam cried. His spear glowed brightly, then it created a huge lightning storm in the room.

What appeared to be a Greek style robe made of lightning appeared on Spam's body, showing his green robes, but with a golden aura of lightning around him.

He gently pointed his spear at the pile of rocks that slowly gathered at the back of the room, and a huge lightning bolt smashed into them, and created a net of lightning, with bolts connecting all of the rocks. He then pointed his spear at Palutena, and an electrified wall of stone zoomed towards her like a train.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

The wall of stone slammed into her, and the edged wrapped around her, encasing her in an impenetrable net of rock and lightning. The rocks, super heated by the lightning, began melting together, creating a massive, smooth shell of stone.

Snurckle's mask gave off a flash, and the little runes began glowing with silvery lines.

A ball of neutral energy formed on the end of the snout, and as it grew, it became unstable. While he charged up his energy, Bowser J took his bell, and slammed it into the side of the shell.

There was a crunching noise, and the sphere began crushing inwards, each crunch louder than the last. It finally crunched down to the size of a basketball, and although it was surprising, Palutena was still inside, crushed.

"ROCK TOMB!!!!" The threesome shouted.

Snurckle fired his energy at the stone, which stayed suspended as the beam pierced through it, and hit Palutena directly.

The stone shook as the beam destroyed it, then, suddenly, there were three flashes, and the stone exploded like a huge stick of dynamite. They got blown back, but they were saved by one of the ground ripples. Stone shards flew everywhere at supersonic speed, smashing against walls and ceiling everywhere.

Bowser J mentally calmed down the quake, and when the room settled, it was a mess. There were holes everywhere, but no sign of the angel queen.

"…Uh…How did we do THAT?" Spam asked.

"Don't ask me. I'm young and ignorant." Bowser J shrugged.

"…We won, though…" Spam said.

He suddenly stiffened.

"WE WON! WE AIN'T WUSSES!" They both screamed. They gave a whoop, and high-fived each other.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dr. Mario tended to his victorious partners.

He rejoiced inwardly. This nightmare was almost over! At last!

People chatted happily, while gathering their stray equipment. Dr. Mario applied his miracle medicine to people when they were stopped, and he also passed certain types of medicine to people if they were poisoned, or some other nasty problem.

He wasn't expecting Sonic to zoom into the room.

"Doctor." He panted. "…Peach is in critical condition, and if we can't do anything now, she'll...die…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well! This is my biggest chapter yet! Were these battles any good?**

**I hope you all know what this means!**

**The next few chapters…will be VERY intense. If these were intense, these will weak sparks compared to what will come. Maybe. I'll try to get even more intense if I can.**

**MH: Shame. I hope you can do even better. That would be, awesome I suppose.**

**Yeah…So, what do ya think, everybody? Did I do a good job? Please let me know! See ya around, and take care!**

**With that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	105. The Fallen Angels: PT 5

**Whatdaya know. The chapter or so before the big battle. How close can ya get?**

**MH: Closer.**

**Aww, whateva. Let's go! We have much bigness to cover.**

**Ah, yes…I must apologize if this chapter is a little delayed. I may need to spend more time doing these chapters, instead of just typing in a mad frenzy. I want to keep it goooooooooood.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them. **

**I am sorry to say this, but there shall be no more notes until after the big battle, meaning, there will be notes in the epilogue, but dat's it.**

**So, in advance, I thank all of you for your support! Please, enjoy this awesome story as it finally begins to wrap up!**

**With that said, Adieu, and read before you Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Fifteen smashers pounded through long, twisted hallways, all filled with that sinister, blood red carpet, and the blazing torches hanging on the walls.

Mario charged, head low, arms and legs rhythmically pumping like great pistons powering a huge engine. Time was not on his side, and every moment he delayed, Dhaos was one second closer to obtaining enough power to control the entire galaxy.

_Not on my watch._ Mario thought determinedly. He had already made up his mind. Absolutely nothing was going to change his mind.

By his side, were some of his best friends, old, and his new acquaintances, which he already knew he could depend on.

By his side, he had his brother Luigi, Link the hero of time and…something, Kirby the star warrior, Pit the angel commander, Riku, Midna the Twilight Princess, Meta Knight the Chivalrous, Fox the captain of Star Fox Mercenaries, Marth the Prince of Altea, Pikachu, Fina the Blue Rogue, Steven the bounty hunter, Matt the mecha genius, And Lord Hector of Ostia.

Mario knew that they could win, but they'd have to give every last drop of their efforts if they hoped to succeed.

But…If we was fated to face off against Dhaos, how was he going to win? He had nothing to fight him with…

It didn't make sense.

Where was Master Hand when you needed him?

"Augh!" Mario groaned. He urged his legs even more, and he pushed his body to the limit. He inched ahead of everybody, who were all already having a hard time keeping up with him.

"Mario!" Marth panted. "You're going so fast, it's like you've got a bunny hood on!"

"Must be the jet boots, then." Mario gasped.

"Incoming. Looks like a small snack before the main feast." Riku joked.

"I don't think a hallway full of monsters is very funny." Matt said.

"Let's show them we mean business!" Hector growled.

The hallway ahead of them was full of monsters, but the smashers charged right in, with weapons blazing.

The monsters didn't stand a chance. Mario shot through like a nuclear warhead, and by charging a large amount of fire power to his gloves, he released a large blast of flames that cleared out a large number of the monsters. Link ran in swinging his sword while attacks bounced off his armor, and Matt and Pit fired wildly into the crowd. Midna used her warping attack, taking out enemies with bursts of light and dark. Marth waved his sword and created a strip of ice on the floor that monsters slipped on, then he ran and jumped on it. While skating across it, he slashed nearby foes incredibly fast, leaving behind a swathe of ice statues. Hector smashed the ice statues, and then took out any monster stupid enough to be close to him. Fina rapidly cast spells while Cupil protected her, and Kirby and Meta Knight fought off enemies with a variety of their skills. Luigi disappeared, and used his hammer to create massive lightning strikes that took out large chunks of the crowd. Fox wielded his staff and blaster with both his hands, shooting lasers and bashing enemies aside and casting spells with skill. Pikachu used a lightning charged quick attack to zip about like a lightning bolt, taking out enemies he hit. When he decided he was finished, he used his Thunder attack, followed by Thoron.

The enemies were cleared out in about five seconds, and then the smashers continued their mad dash.

They finally reached a stairwell, but it only spiraled up for a little while before going into a large room that the smashers couldn't identify.

Mario gave a significant glance to his friends, and they all just shrugged.

"Ok, I don't know what's in there, but whatever it is, we can handle it!" Mario assured his friends. He ran up the stairwell with everybody behind him.

Upon entering the room, everybody noticed it was huge, twenty times the size of the smasher's basement. The walls were all made of a white, highly shiny, pearly substance.

In the middle of the room was something that looked a lot like a statue, with pearly metallic plates floating around its sides. There was a large red spot that looked like it was made of ruby, on the statue.

"…Anybody see a door out?" Link wondered aloud.

"Just across this huge room." Midna said. "It'll be a nice walk."

"That's what you think." Fox glared. He looked at the thing in the middle of the room, and then it hit everybody like a train.

"What the heck is THAT?" Steven asked, his face twisted in disgust.

"The Aparoid Queen." Fox snarled.

"That's one big bug." Kirby said.

Everybody looked at him, then did a double take.

"Uh…Poyo?" Kirby asked innocently.

"We're not falling for that." Meta Knight said, but you could tell he was smiling.

"Fine! I wished I could talk." Kirby sighed. "…But I still like saying Poyo."

"We can see that." Pikachu said.

"Before the situation gets any more tense, I wished all of the smashers that couldn't talk can talk." Kirby crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"I see…:" Marth said.

"We're running out of time." Mario insisted.

"Then I shall stay behind, and deal with this hindrance." Meta Knight replied.

"I hope you know what you're doing…" Fox said as they ran towards the door.

"I hope we ALL know what we're doing…" Meta Knight said to himself, before spreading his wings, and drawing his sword.

He jumped off the ledge into the massive room, ready for what lay before him…

Was he really ready, though?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I hate to leave Meta behind, poyo…" Kirby sighed as they finally left the room.

They were inside another stairwell, just like the last one.

"I think I see a pattern." Link said.

"Yes, I'm sure we all do." Fina said. "There should be another fallen angel up next."

"Huzzah." Pikachu said in monotone.

"You know, you sound so funny." Link cracked up.

"…" Pikachu only stared. He suddenly leaned over, and whispered into Kirby's ear…if he had one, that is. Kirby looked like he understood, and le leaned over and whispered into Pika's ear. His face fell, and his ears drooped. Kirby muttered a quick apology, and somehow, they had gone unnoticed.

"Only way to find out who's next is to go." Luigi said.

They ran up the next set of stairs, into a black stone room.

"Curse you, smashers!" Nergal suddenly roared. "Because of you've been demoted! How dare you stumble in here now?!?"

Pit stepped forwards, and his eyes showed he meant business.

"Guys, the door is to the left. Good luck."

"You too!" Luigi called back helplessly.

"…So, you think you can face me on your own?" Nergal suddenly smiled evilly. "Yes, angel commander…You are indeed brave, but in the end, you are only a fool."

"Many people need me, and my friends are only a few of them. You are a fiend, Nergal. You have been so consumed by the darkness that not a shred of emotion lies in you, except for anger, and hate. Fine, then, Nergal. If you must hate me for who I am, I tell you now, I will give and take no quarter."

"Just the way I like it!" Nergal hissed joyfully.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The only way we'll make it in time is if we keep leaving people behind!" Marth sighed dejectedly.

"I hate to say it, but it's true." Mario whispered.

They entered the next room, which was a strange temple like room with stone floors and walls There were walkways going around in the temple, and there was lots of venomous purple water, and huge, strange twisted trees growing along the walls.

There was one platform in the back of the room, surrounded by dragon statues.

On the platform, was the demon king, Formortiis.

"I see the door, everybody." Midna said. "I'll hold him off while you all continue."

"But-" Link started saying.

"I can handle myself Link. Thank you for worrying, though…Now go!" Midna cried.

Everybody ran to the door, and the demon king, who had seen them, went right for them

Hesitating at first, Midna finally put the Fused Shadow mask on her head, and once again turned into the strange, liquid like monster.

She stared at the demon king, who stared back.

They were both about the same size.

Midna knew one thing. This was going to be one HECK of a fight.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mario and co. bolted out of the demon king's room, just as the horrendous noise of battle roared out of it.

They bolted up the steps, and into the next room, which was completely black.

"I know who's darkness this is!" Riku snarled.

"Riku…once again, we meet." Ansem smiled evilly, as he appeared from thin air.

"Guys…this is my fight. My one chance to prove I'm finally free from the darkness." Riku said, keeping his face towards Ansem. "…Good luck everybody. I'll see you again, when this is finished.

"I can't allow anybody to pass." Ansem said simply. He snapped his fingers, and a wave of darkness ate up the doors leading out of the room.

Link used his spin attack, slicing through the darkness with ease. The wave of dark flowed away from the door, and everybody bolted through it before it was eaten up once again.

"So…you finally think you're ready, Riku?" Ansem laughed sinisterly. "Once, you were mine, and again I say, the darkness will consume you!"

"Not if I have my light!" Riku retorted. "Never again!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Upon clearing another set of stairs, the smashers found themselves in a grey cave like room, with a strange, glowing blue substance that crystallized on the walls here and there.

In the middle of the room, hanging from the ceiling, was what looked like a black chrysalis.

"POYO!" Kirby screamed in shock.

The beast on the ceiling, which was held up by strange, black pipes that seemed to be a part of the monster itself, twitched.

It jerked loose, and landed on the ground.

Six, spider like spindly legs extended from its body, and when it stood up, they finally got a good look at what it looked like. It was like a strange, alien cross between a crab, and a scorpion.

"Metroid Prime." Steven muttered quietly.

"Run!" Kirby shouted valiantly. "I'll hold this beast off while you all get to Dhaos!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAARRRR!" Metroid Prime screeched.

Everybody but Kirby ran out of the room, via the other door. Both the doors then closed, leaving him behind with the scariest monster he had ever seen.

Silently, Kirby wished he had Mario's strength, Link's courage…

Without his star rod, Kirby felt he was nothing against this alien menace.

"Oh…Poyo…" Kirby sighed despairingly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Almost half our team's behind us, holding off our enemies." Marth panted.

"Mario…We have to win." Link said.

"I know." Mario agreed. "I'm going to save everybody. Dhaos isn't going to stop me, and neither is that stupid Heart of Chaos!

By now, they were in the next room, which was like a space station.

"I'm starting to think these doors are some sort of dimensional portal." Matt commented thoughtfully.

"GACK ACK ACK!" Grodus laughed suddenly. He warped into the room, as imposing as he always is.

"…Mario, I'll handle this guy." Luigi said determinedly.

"You sure?" Mario said. "Be careful, Luigi…Nothing can ever replace you, if you die."

"Not gonna happen, bro!" Luigi smiled assuringly. "I've got too many things in life to do, and some washed up tin can isn't gonna stop me! Go!"

"HEY!" Grodus yelled. He tried waving his staff to block everybody off, but Luigi's hammer clanged with his staff, and the two got into a blade lock.

"Time to finish this, Grodus!" Luigi said. "You beat me once, but it won't happen again!"

"We'll just have to see about that now, won't we?" Grodus said. "En garde!"

CLANG!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next room was a huge volcanic crater.

"Yes, this is Yoshi island's own Hot top Volcano." Steven declared.

"_**Ah…the sssssssssmasssssherssss are here at lassst!"**_ Bonemeld hissed from the lava. He rose out of the lava, and Link was strikingly reminded of the Stallord at the Arbiter's grounds back in Hyrule.

"I know how to hurt this fraphead now, and he's going to pay for destroying me and the others." Steven said. "It's time I lived up to my honor as a bounty hunter. Good luck everybody, and if you don't leave now, Bonemeld won't be the first to fire on you. It's for your own safety."

"No need to get so trigger happy about it." Marth squeaked as they bolted out of the room.

_**"Ssssssssssso, you wisssssh to avenge yourssssself, bounty hunter?"**_ Bonemeld asked mockingly.

"Yeah. There's not a thing you can do about it, either!" Steven declared. "Eat beam sword, fiend!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next room, was another strange room. It was made of fiery red tiles that actually gave off a sulfurous smell like in a volcano, and the walls were made of brown stone, but they were slightly yellow because of the sulfur.

In the room, standing in the middle, was none other that Antonio Vesuvius, Elemental of Fire and stone.

"How'd you get to be a fallen angel?" Hector asked, mildly surprised.

"It's called a promotion." He replied lightly. "…I know what you others are planning…Go. This is between me, and Lord Hector only."

"Why are you being so nice, all of a sudden? All the rest of the elementals are conceited jerks!" Link cried, his hands against the sides of his head, and his elbows were in the air.

"Unlike them, I do actually have a sense of honor about me. Possibly because I am one of the two who are not created by quintessence."

"So…you're saying, two of the other elementals are morphs, and you aren't?" Fox asked.

"Yes, exactly. I am as human as Mario, and Marth." Antonio said. "Excer, and Anna, both who are heartless and evil, have perished already. You friends are very powerful, indeed."

"…Who's the other real elemental?" Matt asked.

"Serena…although, she has nearly been consumed by her powers." Antonio replied sadly. "…But you need know nothing about me. I am wasting your time. Go."

Mario looked at everybody, then at Antonio.

Mario nodded at Antonio, who nodded back.

"Let's-a go!" Mario cried. Him, and everybody but Hector ran from the room.

The door was sealed by a cascade of lava, which instantly hardened, and formed a part of the wall.

"…Now, as I understand it, you have become much more powerful?" Antonio asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure you'll tell the difference, great or small." Hector smiled. "…I'm psyched to know that at least ONE of our enemies has a conscience!"

"…Hector, should either of us win or lose, let us make a promise. Should I win, I shall not kill you. Can you promise the same?"

"Yes…Antonio." Hector replied.

…_Who IS the guy?_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the next room, a strange one that seemed to be made of some weird black substance similar to skin. It was shaped like an upside down dome.

In the middle was a huge ball of red light.

"…I sense a powerful presence." Fina replied.

"It's not the sphere." Matt commented. "…Look out!"

There was a rumbling, and a strange, black flesh substance oozed out of the ground, and formed a weird pillar over the sphere. A hole finally opened up on it, revealing part of the sphere.

"Emperor Ing!" Matt cried.

"So, how do you know all of this?" Link asked casually.

"I do LOTS of research!" Matt replied proudly.

"I will fight it!" Pikachu declared. "Go on! He can't be THAT hard…right?"

"That's for me to keep, and you to find out!" Matt cried as the rest of the smashers ran out of the room. "Good luck!"

"…Uh…Gulp" Pikachu gulped in fear.

It now just occurred to him.

_Maybe I bit off a little more than I could chew._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They kept running up the stairs, into a new room.

It was like ruins, but they were floating inside a strange, windy place. The ruins were adrift in a world made completely of magical energy, but, all that could bee seen in the distance, no matter where you looked, was a swirl of black and purple clouds, lik inside of a great hurricane.

"So, the inferior beings finally decided to show up." A proud, haughty voice humphed.

They looked around for a bit, before seeing somebody they had never seen before, ever.

"I do not believe we have met before. I am Mithos Yggdrasil."

He was about as tall as Link, but he hovered above the ground, as he had shimmering wings made of light, just like Collette, only his were much larger, and not to be cruel, but much more beautiful. He had smooth blond hair, and cruel green eyes. He had a slim, trim, and muscular physique. He had on a white, spandex sort of suit, with the collar in front of his chest slit down to about three inches below his neck, which revealed a little bit of his strong chest. Basically, he was about the same exact size as Link, same muscle size, everything, except he was himself, not Link.

"I feel much power inside you." Fina said. "…I will battle you!" She said determinedly.

"You? DON'T make me laugh." Mithos said. "I'll crush you!"

"GO!" Fina cried. "CRYSTALEN!"

Mithos created a barrier around his body by crossing his arms, and hundreds of massive, sharp chunks of ice battered against him. When the spell was finished, he brought his right hand into the air, then slammed it into the ground under his feet. A huge sphere of pure energy, blue in color, erupted from his body, and blew the ice away from him.

When he looked around, everybody but Fina and Cupil were gone.

"Ok, so maybe I missed my chance at getting the others." Mithos replied carelessly. "But I'm sure the other fallen angels will get them." He waved his hand, and the door behind the throne disappeared, sealing Fina in the same room as the most powerful dark angel besides Palutena, who couldn't help it, because of circumstances.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the next room, they found the same exact room the moon crystals were recovered in, but, they didn't know it was that room.

"…So, the smashers arrive." Ramirez replied emotionlessly.

"Yeah, Ramirez." Fox said. "We've met before. Do you remember?"

"Yes, indeed I do." Ramirez replied. "I was wondering what had happened to you. Where's that annoying bird?"

"That's something you don't need to worry about!" Fox said. "En garde!"

CLANG!

Fox drew his staff at so quick a speed, nobody noticed it until he charged at Ramirez, and the two locked weapons.

"GO!!!" Fox bellowed with the effort of keeping Ramirez back. He had both his hands on his staff, while Ramirez was barely fazed. He held his sword with one hand.

One slash, and Fox flew across the room. He wasn't injured, but the force of the blow pushed him and his staff away.

"GO!!!" Fox repeated.

Mario nodded, and he, Link, and Marth ran out of the room.

"….Die." Ramirez said, in the coldest, most emotionless voice Fox had ever heard. His fur stood on end, and his spine shivered.

_What have I got myself into now?_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mario could feel a really dark presence nearby. He knew he had to be close to Dhaos, but how close?

He and Link, Marth, Matt, and Link ran into the next room.

It was a large tower, atop a ship made by Eggman. They were way in the sky, and right now, they were surrounded by one hundred percent storms and lightning.

"All living beings, Kneel before your master!" Metal Sonic declared. He appeared, and he looked at the smashers with utter malice.

"No one passes." Metal Sonic said.

"I'll have to disagree." Matt replied. He drew his emerald blade, which glowed fiercely near Metal Sonic.

"A master of the Chaos." Metal Sonic replied, sounding mildly impressed. "It is of no importance, however. Here, you shall fall."

"In your dreams!" Matt said. He charged at Metal Sonic, and the two engaged in a fierce close range battle.

"…Time to go!" Mario said. He, Marth, and Link left the room, and headed to the last room before Dhaos.

…_Good luck, Mario. You'll need it. You too, Link and Marth._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mario, and his two swordsman partners charged into one last room, one made of grey stone. It was a simple, yet elegant throne room inside a fortress castle, in the land of Tellius.

"Here, is where I was felled by the sword of Ike, of the Greil Mercenaries." The Black Knight's voice echoed out throughout the room. Red runes appeared on the floor in front of the throne, and after a shaft of red light, the Black Knight appeared.

"By my order, no one is to pass." The black Knight said. "I am not like Antonio. I have honor, yes, but that shall not get in the way of my duty."

"Mario…We'll hold him off, together!" Marth said. "Link…Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Link said. "Besides, you're the only one who can do this! Go get 'em!"

"…Thank you!" Mario smiled. He ran past the Black Knight, who swung at him with his huge sword. Mario shot into the air, around him, then out the door, leaving behind the two swordsmen with the famed, and feared Black Knight.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It all happened in a flash, to Mario.

His adventure started that one night, just weeks ago when he was running through the woods from Bowser.

How funny.

Now, HE was the one on the offense, and it was his enemy who was on the defensive.

_But I must not let this get to my head._ Mario urged himself.

He kept going faster and faster, until he was a burning bullet shooting up the huge spiral of stairs.

He reached the top of the staircase, and, on a grand balcony, was a huge, blood red door leading into the Throne room.

All was quiet, as if all time had stopped, and he was alone.

Alone.

Mario gathered up his bravery, and stomped up to the door. The last door between him, and ending this madness once and for all.

He put both of his hands on the door, and took a long, deep breath, before pushing, and walking in.

Walking in to face the lord of death, himself.

Dhaos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	106. The Fallen Angels con: PT 6

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Meta Knight took to the air, and flew around the Aparoid queen at high speed.

The being seemed to have sensed him, and it released huge bubbles of pearl colored gas.

Meta Knight didn't take any chances, and he shot the bubbles down with fireballs from his sword. The bubbles split, so he fired a storm of fireballs, which destroyed a good deal of the bubbles in his way. He dodged his way through a cloud of them with dignity and agility, and charged at the bug queen.

The pearl plates around her body now spun at a high speed, creating a solid and nearly impenetrable barrier.

"Humph." Meta Knight huffed, sensing the winds and the humming noise.

He flew sideways, and began orbiting the outer shell at close range. He thrust his sword above his head, and then he stopped suddenly, and plunged his sword into one of the plates, causing it to shatter like glass.

He then flew away as the bug queen fired a huge laser at him.

He shot about like a shadow, dodging the beams that bounced off the walls and off the spinning plates.

In his mind's eye, Meta Knight could see the whole room, and all that was happening.

"…Better take out the shrimp things that just appeared." Meta commented idly. He flew off his original course, and flew towards something shaped like a giant shrimp, but it was some type of Aparoid. He emitted a huge burst of flame from his sword, which incinerated a good deal of the ones in front of him, but some of them began flying after him. The Aparoid queen began firing lasers again, but he still dodged both the lasers and the shrimp. He absorbed the lasers with hiss word, then fired them back at the shrimp, destroying them completely.

He had some laser energy left over, so he flew close to the Aparoid queen again, and charged up a huge amount of fire in his sword.

SHING SHING SHING SHING SHING!

He cut right through five of the plates, then flew backwards, and charged all of the laser energy into his sword. It flared up, then expelled a big laser, which hit the fiend right in the eye.

It screeched with an un-earthly wail, and rocked back and forth like a fish thrashing.

It finally calmed down, and Meta flew in for the kill.

He flew at the eye at top speed, and held his sword out.

SHING!

The sword plunged right into the eye, which instantly shattered from the impact and the heat.

The Aparoid queen thrashed more, shaking him and his sword loose.

By the time Meta regained his balance, the queen was no longer in the room.

Where she was, there was a huge hole in the floor.

He realized she was trying to escape, so he flew in after it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pit instantly took to the air, and strafed to avoid Nergal's shadow balls. He fired four arrows at him, which exploded around him, and surrounded him.

Pit curled his wings over his back, and split his bow in half as Nergal emerged from the light explosions.

CLANG!

Pit's swords collided with a black sword Nergal had created from dark energy, and the two weapons gave off a burst of opposing energy, pushing them apart.

Nergal cast Luna on Pit, but he shot the black flames spiraling around him with light arrows, destroying the fire before it could hit his soul. He jumped towards Nergal, and landed two quick blade strikes across his chest before flapping backwards and hitting him with a storm of arrows. Nergal was thrown from the explosion with a yell, and before he slammed into a pillar, he warped, and blasted Pit in the back with a blast of darkness. Pit screamed as he felt his wings get singed by darkness, and he was thrown forwards into a wall. Nergal rushed him from behind, and prepared to pierce him between the shoulder blades. Pit regained his senses, and jumped into the air before he was killed.

He soared into the air, then he flipped and kicked off the wall, and began skipping between pillars with great agility, shooting at Nergal who evaded the arrows by warping.

He landed, and Nergal warped right next to him. He jammed a fistful of flame in Pit's face, but the angel commander jumped back, and rapidly fired arrows.

One hit Nergal in the shoulder, and another embedded itself in his shin. The arrows, whish were made of light, then exploded, and sent Nergal flying into a pillar, with so much force it shattered and fell on top of him. He warped at the last second, and appeared next to Pit, with his blade drawn.

"…You know, I still have some leftover quintessence." Nergal smiled evilly as a blue glow enveloped him. Before Pit's eyes, his wounds healed up.

"I still have some more!" Nergal cried triumphantly. He thrust his hand into the air, and slammed it on the ground beneath his feet, where a multicolored rune spread out from his feet.

Six morphs appeared, mini Gigases, to be exact.

There was a Recumen, Grendel, Bluhiem, Yelligar, Plergoth, and a black tyrannosaurus rex.

"I do believe you've seen all of them, but this fellow." Nergal commented. "Let's see what you make of Armagedon!"

_What!?!? There WAS a seventh gigas, after all!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Formortiis and Midna locked hands, and pushed against each other to gain the upper hand.

Midna had flexibility and agility on her side, but the demon king had pure strength and magical power on his.

Midna opened up her mouth, which, in her new body, was a big dent in the goo just below her head. Formortiis opened his own mouth, and charged up a beam of darkness just as Midna released a massive beam of white plasma.

The darkness exploded inside of the demon king's mouth, which blew him flat on his back. Midna created her light spear again, and charged over at unbelievable speed, and prepared to spear him right through the chest. He pulled back his right fist, and slammed it into Midna with so much force, she flew back and nearly splatted on the ceiling.

She regained her senses, and skittered away like a spider, while Formortiis summoned up large shafts of purple lightning, which she dodged.

She realized she had at least one advantage. HE had to charge up his attacks, but SHE didn't!

She stabbed her spear into the ceiling, slid down it while spinning, and smashed the demon king in the face a few times with her spare hands and legs. She then jerked it free while Formortiis regained his balance, but when she thrust her spear at him again, he caught it, and shook her loose.

She landed neatly on the ground, and wavedashed to the side to avoid a large beam of darkness from the light spear, which was now black, with light blue runes across it instead of being white with black runes.

Midna groaned. It was going to be heck, getting her weapon back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once again, Riku and Ansem were in that dark, snowy forest, where he battled for his light.

If he won, he'd finally be free of that one last shred of darkness he was hoping to destroy.

Ansem once again summoned his Guardian, which drifted behind him like a bad omen.

Riku prepared his new keyblade, and got into his stance, awaiting the first move of his opponent.

Ansem jumped to the bat, and by waving his hand, sent a screaming wave of lightning flying at Riku. He dived to the side, and did cartwheel to avoid another. Ansem sent one last wave at him, which he flipped over.

CLANG!

His keyblade smashed into the fist of the Guardian, who then brought back his other fist to bash Riku's face in. Riku moved his head to the side, then spun around and slashed the side of the heartless, then brought his sword down on the heartless' head. It took the blow, and the blade merely glanced off. Riku got blown back by another wave of lightning, and he fell on his back in the snow.

Ansem drifted over, and the guardian aimed to crush Riku into the ground. He rolled aside, and cut the fist off the beast as the fist hit the ground.

Noiselessly, it brought its fist back up, and regrew it. While doing that, it punched at Riku again as Ansem threw another wave.

Riku dropped his sword, and caught the fist while getting up. The wave blew his feet out from under him while electrocuting him, so the force of the punch still threw him aside.

He flipped and landed on his feet, then held out his hand and summoned his blade.

The blade was behind Ansem, because he was flying towards Riku.

The blade flew, and when he turned, the blade just about hit his chest when the guardian warped in front of him, and took the blow.

The sword ripped right through the guardian, and into Ansem's chest, where it protruded from his back.

The guardian glowed brightly as white cracks spread across its body, then it explodes into millions of little fragments of darkness, and left behind Ansem.

Ansem pulled the sword out, and tossed it aside, leaving a huge, gaping hole where his heartless emblem used to be.

"How…How can the darkness have failed me again!?!?" He yelled. "But, I am forgetting my master's powers of darkness! DARK FORM: ACTIVATE!"

Riku tried standing on his feet, but the sudden shaking was too intense.

He fell flat on his back again, and knocked the wind out of himself, when, the whole area they were in was torn asunder by a rip in space, and he and Ansem were swallowed up in a swirling black vortex.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kirby dodged a big, spindly leg as it speared into the ground, and quickly ran away from the beast, which chased after him with bloody determination.

Kirby ran among some stalagmites, seeking cover.

Metroid Prime ducked down, and then thrust its body into the air as it launched two mortars. They screamed through the air, and Kirby had enough sense to flee.

The stalagmites exploded scattering rocks everywhere, but Kirby brought up a barrier, and blocked all of it. The beast then bunched up its muscles, and ran at him, in an attempt to pound him into the ground. He used Jigglypuff's rollout attack, and rolled under the beast as it shot past. He fired some stars at its back while it was turned, but they only bounced off and exploded on whatever they hit. Metroid Prime turned around again, and launched two hovering balls of ice that slowly homed in on Kirby. He shot red stars charged with fire energy, and blew up the spheres, before noticing the streaks of color on Metroid Prime's body. Currently, they were white.

"Ah ha!" he cheered. He shot light blue stars charged with ice energy, and they slammed into its head, which made it screech like and un-earthly bat. Kirby followed up with another storm of stars, each which hit its head with a large, loud, icy explosion. When he got close, he struck its face a few times in succession with his rod, then used Final Cutter on it. It got blown back by a huge wave of ice, which formed into an ice wall, and froze it to a wall.

Kirby waited, and just as he expected, the beats switched to fire, and the wall of ice exploded outwards. It launched two more homing balls of fire, and then shot more mortars at him. He inhaled the mortars, and spewed them at the fireballs, which were blown apart. He then blasted a stream of fire at Metroid Prime, but the flames weren't intense enough to cause it intense pain. It countered with six successive round of mortars, which Kirby had an extremely hard time dodging. One last one hit him, and blew him against a wall.

He slid down it, and quickly tried healing himself as he felt his consciousness slipping.

The last thing he saw before he passed out was Metroid Prime looming over him, before it spewed blue liquid at him.

The liquid phazon slammed into his body, and he experienced burning like never before. He screamed as the fluid burned holes in his rubbery body, and nearly reduced him to a bloody pink pile of ooze mixed with radioactive waste.

Metroid prime, sensing the star warrior's life energy fading into nothingness, stumped away to rest off its minor wounds.

Inside Kirby's body, a trickle of the ooze touched a bubble inside Kirby's stomach.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Grodus was the first to move. He pulled his staff back, and caused Luigi to lose his balance. He toppled forwards, only to encounter the top of Grodus' staff.

Luigi flew back, with his nose smashed into his face, and a steady trickle of blood oozed down his face. Luigi picked himself up, and his hammer, and charged Grodus again.

Bwoom.

Luigi's hammer bounced off a green barrier surrounding Grodus, who cackled and coughed evilly, before making a lightning bolt fall on Luigi.

Luigi caught the bolt with his magnet gloves, and channeled it into his hammer, which gave off a massive burst of lightning. The small robots surrounding Grodus' shield were obliterated by the blast, and the shield shattered like glass.

Luigi took his chance, and smashed his hammer into Grodus' face. Grodus skidded backwards, but he jammed his staff into the floor, and stopped himself prematurely. He hit the ground again, and caused a wave of energy to emanate from him.

Luigi jumped over the shockwave, and landed in front of Grodus again. Their weapons met once more with a loud clang. Grodus shot fire from his staff, which went right in Luigi's face.

Luigi was blown back, and was surprised by Grodus' next move.

"Star power Seven: Black Bolt!" Grodus cried.

:Luigi yelped in shock, and evaded the black lightning storm that appeared.

Last time Grodus used this attack on him, the black lightning KO'd him in one hit.

He dodged the last of the attacks, but Grodus charged another attack.

"Star Power Five: Ring Blast!"

Grodus discharged a massive, transparent wave of energy, which Luigi just barely jumped over. And he was the higher jumping of the Mario Bros!

He landed by Grodus, who fired another blast of flame at him. He ducked under the blast, and slammed his hammer into the ground.

A huge stream of lightning shot across the ground, and slammed into Grodus. He flew backwards while yelling, and then slammed into a wall.

"Magnetize!" Luigi cried. He sent out invisible magnetic waves from his gloves, which hit Grodus. He yelled as he got binded to the wall, and Luigi finally took a deep, relaxing breath before walking towards the immobilized x-naut.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Steven instantly opened fire with his beam cannon, shooting balls of darkness laced with lightning and flame. Bonemeld screeched when he was hit, and quickly dived back into the lava.

He reappeared with a huge, nearly molten boulder, which he then tossed at Steven. The bounty hunter activated his jets, and shot to the side in time to avoid the rock when it shattered and sprayed the nearby area in lava. He shot more beam blasts at Bonemeld, who shifted various bones of his body to evade the blasts. Bonemeld brought his head back, and then spewed a river of lava at Steven by pumping lava up his spine like a hose.

Steven took a few well aimed shots at Bonemeld's head, and hit him in the teeth, the roof of the skull, and just below one of the eye holes. He then fired a bunch of missiles at its spine, and was rewarded with the shattering noise of bone. One of the spinal bones blew up, and Bonemeld sank slightly into the lava, not before screeching in pain.

Bonemeld once again sank in the lava, and came back up with the Super Happy Tree in its hands again.

"Bugger." Steven muttered. He dived to the side in time to avoid the tree smashing the ground, then he ran up the tree, up Bonemeld's arm, and jumped onto his head. He planted a bomb, then jumped off as it exploded. The blast tossed him forwards, and he landed safely on land while Bonemeld's head shattered into shards, like before.

Bonemeld's body sank into the lava, but he soon rose again, completely regenerated, and with a thousand more bone shards aimed at him like knives.

Steven focused the enormous amount of energy in his suit into a shield, and when the needles smashed into his shield, they stuck in it, they hit it so hard.

He dropped the shield, and jumped in time to avoid a huge swing from the tree. Bonemeld swung the tree back in the opposite direction. Steven dodged the attack just barely by rolling under it, and when the arm was still swinging away, he fired five super missiles at the upper arm bone. The bone shattered, and the arm continued flying. It smashed into a wall, which completely destroyed half of the upper arm, and everything below it.

The super happy tree sank into the lava, and Bonemeld was about to sink under after it.

Steven suddenly got a power flash in his suit, and while it was rebooting, he sensed more power than before in his suit. He tested out his gun, and found that he had the ice beam!

He aimed it at the lava below Bonemeld's spine, and fired a massive charged blast.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hector and Antonio shared respectful bows, then both jumped back and drew their weapons.

Instead of drawing a weapon, Antonio summoned up elemental energy, which formed into his weapons. He had a huge broadsword made of flame, and a great shield made of hard stone.

Hector ran at Antonio, and swung his massive axe, which Antonio blocked with his shield. Both shook from the force of the blow, but Antonio recovered first, and took a flaming slash at Hector. Hector blocked with the handle on his axe, but quickly dropped it from the heat, and the chance of having his fingers sliced off. He jumped backwards, and avoided repeated slashes and stabs from Antonio.

His swordsmanship was similar to Link's but his strikes carried much more power.

He finally looped back to his axe, and he managed to pick it up in time to use the flat side of his axe as a shield. Antonio smashed his shield into Hector and knocked him off his feet, then sent out a wave of fire at him from his sword. Hector yelled as he flew back, and was blasted by the flames.

_Time to try that move I picked up from Lloyd…Here goes nothing._

"Beast!" Hector cried. He slammed his axe into Antonio with such ferocity, the shield shattered on impact. A great lion's head made of energy shot from Hector's body, and instead of it being blue, it was yellow, and full of lightning.

Antonio got blasted by the wave of energy, and was slammed into the wall.

"Let's see how you handle this." He replied. He sank into the wall, leaving Hector behind, alone.

Suddenly, he erupted from the ground, enveloped in flaming stone.

He flew at Hector like a missile, but the armor clad noble dodged him, and when Antonio hit the ground, he shot into it like it was water. He shot out of the wall next, aimed at Hector again. He sidestepped the missile again, and when Antonio came at him a third time, from the ceiling, he brought up his axe, and smashed it into his body. The flaming stone exploded, and Antonio toppled out, with his weapons drawn already.

He stabbed at Hector, who sidestepped and swung his axe horizontally at his back. Antonio flipped around and used his shield, while hopping into the air.

The axe hit him, and sent him flying into the air again. He spun around like a top, and sent out waves of fire which struck Hector. When he landed on his toes like a cat, he dashed at Hector who was off balance from the flames.

He slashed him four times across the chest, bashed him with his shield, then kicked the ground and sent a fissure after him. Hector yelled from the slashes, and while he was flying, the rocks erupting from the ground caught him, and stabbed him repeatedly while carrying him right into a wall with a crash. He was buried under a mound of stone, and Antonio patiently waited for Hector to come out.

He finally came out, by using Beast again. Rocks flew everywhere, and Antonio covered himself in a dome of earth, and sank into the ground.

When Hector looked around, He wasn't in sight.

Suddenly, the great ball of earth erupted from the ground underneath him, and slammed him against the ceiling.

Antonio smashed his dome, and hopped back while Hector fell from the ceiling, and landed face first on the pile of rubble.

When Hector didn't move for a minute, he stepped closer to inspect him.

"I'm not finished yet, Antonio!" Hector cried.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pikachu avoided a tentacle that suddenly sprouted from the mass of tissue in front of him.

At least seven more tentacles sprouted from emperor Ing, and waved about like grotesque worms.

Pikachu shot one with a blast of lightning, and it retracted into the main body mass.

The body began rotating, while swinging the tentacles around like whips. Pikachu ran as fast as he could from the whips, but they eventually caught up with him, and he was slashed three times across the back.

He skidded on the ground with a squeak of pain, but quickly bounced back up. He shot a huge bolt of lightning at the tentacles, and pumped as much lightning as he could into them. They all retracted, and the body mass around the sphere of energy faded, leaving behind two half domes of light, and the sphere.

The sphere glowed, and a red hot beam of light shot from the small space between the shields.

Pikachu yelped in surprise, and ran away from the beam, while charging an attack of his own.

"Thoron!" He cried. The sphere of lightning enveloped the sphere, and the signature bolt of lightning traced a perimeter around the body, before the whole area was enveloped in a huge blast of lightning. the creature screamed as its body was partially melted by the heat of the blast, and it reacted by building up a large ball shape that was attached to the ground. It hardened, and suddenly began expelling a huge cloud of poison gas.

Pikachu had no choice, but to jump on the monster, and find a way to crack it open before the gas killed him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mithos gathered up a huge fireball in his hands, and then threw it at Fina.

"Explosion!" He cried.

Fina ran to the side, and when the fireball fell from the sky like a meteor, it made a huge explosion when it landed.

Fina used her Crystali spell, which created a sphere of ice around Mithos. He smashed it with his fist, and threw a bunch of light balls at her. Cupil went completely flat, and spread out like a shield. He bounced the balls of light away, and Fina deflected the ones that got past Cupil.

Mithos flew towards her at top speed, and took her by surprise.

He brought back his fist to slam her face in, but in her surprise, her fist shot out, and snapped his nose. While he was stunned, she kicked him in the shin with her heavy white boots, and Cupil tackled his face. He stumbled backwards, and she ran up to him and punched his face again. Cupil then turned into a club, and swung himself like a baseball bat. Mithos went flying back, but he caught himself in midair with the help of his wings, and he looked livid.

"How dare you strike me?!?" He growled devilishly.

Fina didn't hear him. She was looking at her fist.

She had never struck anyone before, ever. What was this new feeling? She had seen it on Vyse's and Aika's faces before…Was it…?

Rage?

"Mithos…" Fina finally managed to say, but it was hard for her to speak, because her voice was shaking with inexplicable anger.

"…Why do you hate people so vehemently?"

"All you need to know, is that you inferior humans killed my sister!"

"…I've heard your story! You IDIOT! That happened four thousand years ago, and just because somebody killed your sister, doesn't mean everybody else is at fault!" Fina yelled. "You're…you're…SO STUPID!"

"How Dare-!!"

"ARMAGEDI!!!" Fina yelled.

"Wha-!" Mithos was shocked, when, suddenly, a ball of darkness condensed on his body, and seeped into his body. He screamed in agony as he felt his soul get eaten by the darkness. He released a burst of energy, which dispelled the darkness, but he still felt terribly hurt by it.

"What was that spell you used?" He asked, almost frightened.

"…Black magic.' Fina said, just understanding the magic she had used. Magic powered by the black moon of Arcadia.

"WEVLEN!" Fina cried. Mithos tried flying away, but three blue tornados roared into the arena, and battered him with stinging water and really fast winds.

Mithos quickly regained his balance, and released a surge of energy that canceled out the storm.

"Retribution!" Mithos shouted. His body exuded a huge cloud of energy, and when it washed over Fina, she instantly felt really weak.

"Curia…" She gasped. A sphere of white light enveloped her, and washed away the adverse affects Mithos inflicted on her.

Now, the two were back to a stand still, glaring each other down, neither willing to back down.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ramirez and Fox clashed many times, each moving at impossible speeds.

Fox was feeling great pressure, and was sweating up a storm, but Ramirez hadn't even broken a sweat yet.

CLANG CLANG CLANG BONG THWIP THWIP CLANG CLANG!!!

Ramirez slashed at Fox, who jumped over and swung his staff at his head. Ramirez blocked the swing, and parried the blow. Fox jumped back to avoid getting his stomach slashed, then lunged forwards, using the end of his staff like a spear. Ramirez dashed to the side, and while Fox was still flying forwards, he aimed to stab him through the chest.

Fox dropped to the floor, and pun around with his foot out. Ramirez stumbled slightly, but purposely rolled over on his head. Fox slashed at him, and Ramirez deflected the blow with his sword, and when he was finished rolling, he used his momentum, and kicked really hard off the floor. He flipped into the air, and stopped spinning with his body upside down, right above Fox. He aimed down with his sword, and fox dived out of the way before getting his head pierced.

Ramirez spun around his sword after it got stuck in the ground, and while spinning, he punished the retreating Fox with two rapid kicks across the chest. He then pulled his sword free, and scored multiple strikes across Fox's chest while he was off balance.

"AUGH!!!!!!!!!!" Fox yelled in agony. His torso was bleeding badly from all the slashes, and he was starting to feel woozy from blood loss.

"Moons, give me strength…ETERNUM!" Ramirez cried.

Fox looked above his head in shock, as gigantic silver needles formed above his head.

With nothing left to do in defense, Fox activated his reflector.

Ramirez watched as the silver spikes struck Fox, and in half a second after stabbing into him, one last gigantic needle jammed into his head, before exploding in a burst of blue flames.

"…My deed is done." Ramirez spoke emotionlessly, before turning to leave the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Metal Sonic quickly released a huge burst of flame from his chest, but Matt was quick to the bat as well, and threw up a fire barrier in time to absorb it.

"Thunder blaster." Metal Sonic said. He raised his hand into the air, and charged his hand with lightning, then aimed at Matt, and fired off loud blasts of lightning.

Matt ran towards him while narrowly avoiding the lightning, and when he got close, he slashed at Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic warped behind him, and punched at him, but Matt spun around and blocked with his sword. He aimed his mecha arm in his face, and released a hail of lightning bullets. Metal Sonic's head rolled to the side, and he lashed out with his metal foot. Matt clutched his stomach, then Metal Sonic pierced his shoulder with four of his lethal, sharp fingers. Matt grunted in pain, but brought back his big metal fist, and slammed Metal Sonic so hard he went flying.

Metal Sonic effortlessly regained his balance, and fired tons of rockets from his chest like a machine gun.

Matt fired fire bullets at the missiles, and caused them all to explode before they reached him. Suddenly, Metal Sonic came shooting out of the smoke at top speed, spinning like a drill. He tackled Matt, and the two rolled dangerously close to the edge.

Matt kicked Metal Sonic off himself, and attempted to heal himself a little before fighting anymore. He wasn't quick enough, and Metal Sonic fired another blast of plasma, followed by a cascade of lightning bolts.

Matt screamed as the flame scorched him, and then when the lightning struck his arm, it coursed through it, and shocked him a little bit. Fortunately, his arm absorbed most of the lightning.

"Thunder…PUNCH!" Matt cried. He sent a massive blast of lightning that traveled at the speed of a sonic boom, and it slammed into Metal Sonic, causing him a good bit of grief.

"Chaos Heal." Matt finally had the chance to heal himself, and he felt most of his wounds heal, and had the satisfaction of feeling most of the pain go away.

He felt some of that pain return when Metal Sonic tackled him for the second time, and felt his stomach get shredded as Metal Sonic attempted to bore a hole in him. He planted a haymaker on Metal Sonic's chin, and sent him flying into the air, where he then fired at him with all seven of his elemental bullets. Metal Sonic groaned in pain from all of the energy striking him, but after a few seconds, he created a barrier which deflected all of the shots. He charged at Matt again, who swung his sword.

Matt's sword crashed right through the shield, which shattered like glass. The sword struck Metal Sonic, and to his despair, he felt his power being canceled out by the Emerald blade.

He flew back by using his jet turbine, scorching Matt with flames in the process.

"DRAGON FORM: ACTIVATE!" Metal Sonic cried. He released all of his energy in a massive burst, and suddenly, tons of machine parts flew in, and started building a huge machine on top of him.

He turned into the Metal Overlord, Metal Sonic's most powerful form.

He had one last trick to use.

"DARK FORM: ACTIVATE!"

While his energy, which was multiplied a thousand fold, recharged into his body, he gave off a massive dark aura, and his blue body turned black, and his red eyes faded into purple once again.

Now, he was the Dark Metal Overlord!

Matt had a trick up his sleeve, too.

Matt thrust his sword into the air, and cried.

"I call upon the seven masters of the chaos! Grant me your strength!"

There were seven flashes, and the seven chaos emeralds surrounded his body, and began spinning while shooting bolts of colored energy into his body.

The emeralds disappeared, but Matt's body gave off a huge burst of energy, and he glowed with a golden aura.

"Now, let's see what you do now!" Matt said.

Metal Sonic roared, and flew off into the stormy clouds.

Matt flew after him, like a ray of light.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Black Knight advanced on the duo like a furious, unstoppable storm of malice and destruction.

Marth and Link crossed their swords, and Link braced the cross with his shield. It took the efforts of both swordsmen to block just one slash from the dreaded knight.

The knight took another horizontal swing, and blew both Link and Marth over with ease, then aimed his sword to run Marth through.

Marth hopped up, and jumped away, while Link rolled behind the knight, and jumped into the air with his sword spinning around. The knight held his sword behind his back to protect himself, then he dodged to the side to avoid Marth's rush.

He spun around and swung again, but Marth quickly ducked under the stroke, and smashed his Icebrand against the Black Knight's sword arm. The armor froze solid, which reduced his maneuverability. Link came in, then used his Mortal Draw attack, and struck the Black Knight incredibly hard with a double hand slash. The knight staggered from the blow, but yet had to show any sign of being injured.

"Keep attacking, Marth." Link whispered. "He can't keep it up all day, we'll get him."

"That, is what you believe." The black Knight said, interrupting before anybody could retort. He slammed his sword into the ground like a hammer, and the ground burst, sending a small cloud of fist sized stones into the air.

Link and Marth dived out of the way, and ran behind some of the pillars in the room.

The stones rained down destruction in the room, blowing down pillars, and smashing the throne into pieces.

Marth and Link both jumped out at the same time, and swung their weapons with all of their might. They both sent out a huge wave of ice, and light.

The knight stood still, and then, at the last second, launched a massive wave of red light from his sword. The red light canceled out both of the waves, and created a huge explosion.

Amidst the smoke, the three fighters rushed each other, and their weapons clanged loudly.

The three struggled for the upper hand, but the black knight was finally the one to break the blade lock. He slashed at the two swordsmen. Marth jumped over the slash while Link rolled under both the flying sword, and Marth.

Marth ripped off Link's jump attack, and Link, upon standing on his two feet again, released a super powerful spin attack.

The attacks knocked the knight off balance once again, and Link stabbed rapidly with his sword while Marth used his Sword Dance attack.

Finally, they both used their best attacks in a last ditch attempt to harm the knight.

"Holy Blade!" Link cried.

"Ice Breaker!" Marth cried.

Link's sword glowed with holy light, while a light blue shine traveled up the edge of Marth's sword.

Link slammed his sword into the knight with incredible ferocity, and the area was enveloped in a huge burst of pure light energy. Marth then struck the Black Knight with a blow so hard, it cut the air, and froze the displaced air. The Black Knight was frozen completely solid by the frozen air, and the two ice blades created slashed right through his armor, and left two grievous slashes, while Link's holy attack pierce the black knight's foul aura, and scorched his body.

The Black Knight staggered backwards, breathing heavily. He fell on his knee, and dropped his sword on the ground with a clang.

"…How-How did you resist my soul counter? How did you harm me?" The Knight gasped, mildly surprised sounding.

"Maybe it's because of our holy weapons!" Link said. "You, and your foul master's darkness will give you no protection against us."

"Or our weapons." Marth finished. "Prepare yourself, and we promise to make it quick, and honorable…"

"…I shall not give in so easily. Dark Form: Activate!" The Black knight cried.

His body sent out a massive shockwave of darkness, which knocked the two swordsmen off balance.

The Black knight stood still while the room shook like it was in an earthquake, and while the room shook, his armor grew spikes, and some of the plates got larger, and more frightening. His armor changed slightly: the linings turned blood red, and the ends of the spikes were red, too.

He stood up, and the room stopped shaking. Link and Marth instantly charged towards the knight, once more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok, not quite the chapter before the last battle.**

**I'm stopping it here, because it'll be so huge, if I do ALL of the battles here, and THEN there's the fact that this makes one awesome cliffy!**

**Simmer in this cliffy, until I can get back with ya!**

**See ya next time, and take care!**

**With that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	107. The Fallen Angels con: PT 7

**Forget not having notes! I gotta say somethin!**

**MH: Stop saying stuff like that, then, you big dolt.**

…**Yeah, I really DO need to stop saying stuff like that. Ugh…I annoy myself badly, sometimes. Oh well!**

**THANK YOU! reviews are awesome! I really appreciate it all, and I'm glad that you all are enjoying this story. My apologies to anybody that wasn't really satisfied….**

**  
Well, time to start, peoples. THIS, is definitely the chapter before the big fight, which will be for sure a couple of chapters, two at least, four at most.**

**Let's roll!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Meta Knight flew into the giant hole, and spun around until he was heading directly down the tunnel.

The tunnel was made of some transparent material, and on the other side of it, it was a whirl of blue energy, and strange objects floating about on the interior of the Aparoid homeworld.

"…What the…?" Meta Knight asked out loud in shock.

WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!

He shot to the side to avoid a gigantic head, which was shaped like a dragon head, and on a long, worm like neck. It was attached to a spherical base, the Aparoid queen in a different form.

The body flipped over, and revealed four pink, pearly spheres.

They glowed, and began firing super sonic rings of energy, which Meta Knight flew around with great dexterity.

He flew up to one of the spheres, and slashed it a few times before it exploded, and an eye-lid like thing slid over the cavity, and closed it up.

"Hmm…"

He avoided the other beams, but was taken by surprise when more bubbles spewed from a hole in-between the four pink spheres. He slammed head on into one of the bubbles, and it stopped him just long enough for one of the beams to scorch him severely.

"AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGHHHH!!!" He screamed in agony. He shielded himself with his sword, and spun out of the way like a drill. He flew about in an erratic pattern, popping any of the bubbles near him with accurate slashes.

He drilled into the next sphere, and blasted a stream of plasma into the crevasse where the crystal was. The alien shrieked, and thrashed. He got slammed up against the eyelid, and bounced back, dazed.

The two beams left homed in on him, but he managed to fly out of the way in time to avoid them.

He flew between them, and before they could hit him, he released two arcs of flame, and each were aimed at one of the spheres.

Both the spheres shattered, and the Aparoid queen screeched so loudly, Meta Knight almost went cross-eyed.

The body flipped over, and it was similar to the other side, only, there were two holes.

Suddenly, two of the dragon heads erupted from the holes, and roared.

Meta Knight flew to the side, a split second away from becoming lunch. He flew at the nearest neck, and slashed at it so fast his sword was a flaming streak.

His sword skipped off the scales on the neck, and the other head shot at him, mouth wide open, while the other head twisted out of the way. Meta Knight avoided the head aimed towards him, and when it passed him, he ran down it, then jumped off it towards the retreating head. He fired a burst of fire from the hilt of his sword, and sent himself rocketing into the neck. The sword pierced into it, and gave off a blast of fire, burning the inside of the head.

The head whipped away, then slammed back into him. It knocked him into the other head, which struck him with a scaly snout.

Meta Knight was knocked away, with his wings beginning to get crushed from all of the abuse. He wasn't going to be able to hold out for much longer, if any longer at all.

"…Time…To end this." He said quietly.

He flew back towards the head, while gathering up what energy he had left. The heads flew at him again while roaring, but he waited until they were close, before releasing a super powerful burst of fire from his hilt. He shot into one of the heads, and bored right through its skull. He severed the nerves inside of it, while smashing the assisting brain inside of it. The neck and head went limp, and flapped about as if it were made of rubber.

The other head roared at him angrily, and breathed a huge stream of fire at him. He flew right into it, head on, with his sword aimed out in front of him.

The sword absorbed the fire, and flared up again. He then fired a beam of plasma from his sword, and the two blasts of energy struggled against each other.

By absorbing the fire, the blast of plasma overpowered the fire, and crashed into the head with an enormous explosion.

The head screeched for a second, before it was obliterated by the flames. The fireball shot down the neck, and hit the body, where it scorched off the other head, leaving the beast headless.

The Aparoid queen screeched again, and began retreating, while its body was on fire. It was weak, and both Meta Knight, and it knew.

"SUN CROSS!" Meta Knight roared. The whole area rumbled as Meta Knight focused all of his energy into his sword, which flared up the biggest yet, and expelled a huge, white-hot cross of fire.

The blast of flame soared towards the Aparoid queen, and when it hit, it was like a fireworks show. The Aparoid queen was knocked away, and its body cells began self destructing like bombs. It exploded for a bit, but one last blast destroyed the whole body, and created an atomic bomb affect.

The wave of wind caught Meta Knight's broken wings, and by using a stream of fire from his sword, and the super sonic winds, Meta Knight escaped the tunnel just as the flames flew out like a volcano, and he retreated out of the door leading to the next staircase, before the room vanished, forever.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pit quickly ran from the miniature giagses, and the necromancer.

He ran behind a pillar, then ran up the side of it, and clung to it, near the ceiling.

_How am I going to take on seven equally powered foes?_ Pit sighed mentally. _…I guess it's time to try a few more tricks, then…_

He kicked off the pillar just as it was blown to bits by a red ray of light.

Pit flew under another ray, then flew forwards to avoid a cloud of charged lightning balls.

"Screw shot!" Pit cried. He created an arrow of light on his bow that was red, and he pumped his energy into it. The arrow began spinning like a high sped drill, then he released it.

It shot like a greased bolt of lightning, and it pierced right through the red gigas' abdomen, and the green gigas' chest. Both Gigases staggered in pain while he shot an arrow right into the yellow gigas' eye, and blinded it.

The blue gigas rammed into him, and knocked him away, then the purple gigas spewed out icy wind.

He regained his balance, and flapped his wings fiercely to combat the freezing wind. Nergal threw a cloud of shadow balls at him, and the black gigas fired a dark beam ar him. He fired an exploding light arrow at the cloud of shadow balls, and then fired another arrow at the beam, which was dispelled by the arrow. The arrow embedded itself in the roof of the t-rex's mouth, and it roared in pain as it stomped away. Pit then fired another arrow down Plergoth's mouth, which did the exact same thing to the t-rex.

Nergal dashed at him again, with his darkness sword out. Pit snapped his bow in half, and blocked the slash just in time to keep his head on his shoulders. He flapped his wings, and flew back, which caused Nergal to topple forwards and lose his balance. The blue gigas flew at him again, but he jumped over it, and fired another arrow at Recumen to keep it busy. He landed, and he and Nergal clashed again. He ducked under a slash, then barrel rolled in midair to dodge a beam of pure lightning.

"Curve shot!" Pit cried. He created a purple arrow of light, and when he fired it, he aimed it behind a pillar. It curved around the pillar, then struck the blue gigas in the chest before it could ram him again. He then fired an exploding light arrow at Nergal at point blank range, and they both flew backwards.

He fired another exploding arrow at the ground, which blew him into the air in time to avoid another massive black beam. He fired one last piercing arrow through Recumen, which hit it in its power source. It exploded in an extremely hot blast, which decimated half of the pillars in the room, while scorching a few of the Gigases badly.

Nergal was at him again the second he landed, and he had to contend with brutal sword swipes while dodging streaks of blue fire, giant bursts of ice, and thrown boulders.

He knocked Nergal off balance again with a gust or air, fired a net of light at the fireballs, dodged the iceberg, then shot the boulders down.

He then fired super powerful exploding light arrows into Plergoth's mouth, and at Yelligar. The two Gigases exploded in a super cold explosion, and a massive lightning burst, respectively. Nergal threw another Shadow ball, while Bluhiem fired blue streams of energy that created storm clouds, and multiplied the blue rays.

Pit blocked the shadow ball, but the blue rays burned through his wings, which then caught on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Pit yelled. He quickly flapped away, and rolled about on the ground to put his wings out.

Nergal took his chance to run him through, but Pit avoided the stabs by rolling around. Bluhiem cam flying back, ready to land a killing blow, but an arrow shot right through its head disrupted that plan. It soared across the room, and slammed into a wall, where it exploded in a massive burst of wind and rain, which put Pit's wings out.

He kicked Nergal in the stomach, then jumped up and tackled him. Both of them slammed into the floor, and they rolled about, punching each other mercilessly. Grendel tried punching Pit in the head, but he rolled aside, and let Nergal take the hit for him. He threw Nergal off, and snapped his bow again.

He hacked at Grendel, who was feeling structural damage in so many places at once it didn't know what to do.

Grendel was damaged enough. Pit hacked its arms off, knocked it away with a sweeping double slash, then pierced its head with an exploding light arrow. The gigas blew up, but nothing special happened.

Pit turned, only to be rammed in the chest by the t-rex. He fell on the floor, with the gigas standing on him. Armagedon tried to bite his head off, but he stabbed it in the roof of the mouth with his right sword. He channeled a large amount of light energy into his sword, which blew the gigas' head off. He pushed it off, and ran away before it too exploded.

It created a black hole, which destroyed the rest of the room, almost completely leveling it. The black hole faded, but Nergal once again attacked him, now livid.

"Ereshkigal!" Nergal cried.

"Nooo!" Pit screamed. If Nergal used his ultimate spell on him, he'd die for sure!

Then, it clicked.

"ANGEL FEATHERS!!!!!!" Pit cried. He channeled all of his energy into his wings, which began glowing brightly. He held his swords out in front of his wings, just as Nergal activated his spell.

Pit spun the blades like fans, so fast, it created a fierce, howling gale. Rays of light shot from his wings, and hit Nergal like a machine gun. Little rays continually pumped into his body, whish slowly began glowing with a holy aura. Pit spun his blades faster and faster, while flapping his wings faster as well. Soon, it was like watching a meteor shower on high speed.

Nergal's body finally exploded in a huge burst of light that blew Pit back, and slammed him against the wall.

The doors opened, and Meta Knight ran in, just as the room was collapsing.

"Hurry! Get out!" He called to Pit.

"…I'm…stuck!" Pit yelled.

Meta Knight swooped over while dodging debris, and he quickly destroyed the stones holding Pit against the wall. The two then ran out of the room, just as it completely collapsed, and caved in.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Midna sized up her opponent for a moment, then she charged.

She rammed into Formortiis' leg, and knocked him off balance. The great demon slowly toppled over, then fell over on his back with a crash. Midna then ran up to him, and blasted his face with a beam of light. The Demon King let go of the spear in shock, and Midna quickly grabbed it and reversed its power, making it a light weapon once again.

She slammed it into the ground, and sent out a huge shockwave of light that blew Formortiis backwards, but he swept the air with his wings once, and landed with a thud on his two feet. He flapped his wings more while holding onto the ground, and an incredible gale blew through the room. Midna flattened on the ground, and trickled across the ground like a slug.

When she was close, she lunged at the demon king, who released his grip on the ground, and flew into the air. Midna reformed, and dodged to the side as Formortiis crashed down on the ground. She swung her spear at his side, but he blocked with his knuckles, and punched at her with his other fist. His fist went through a hole Midna created in her body, then she countered and jammed her elbow into his chest. Then she planted a haymaker on his chin, but he didn't stagger, and he countered with a blast of demonic light. Midna got hit, and flew back enveloped in black sparks.

She landed hard on the ground, and took a second to plot her next move, when, Formortiis grabbed her around the neck, and single handedly tossed her across the room.

She flew through debris of already broken pillars, and then slammed into a mossy wall, covered in ivy, and with part of a tree sticking from it as well.

She slid down the wall, then splashed into the murky, purple water below.

Midna jumped out of the water as quick as she could, with her plan already finished.

She slammed into Formortiis full force, and while they were flat on the ground, she slammed her fist into his head as hard as she could. She blasted him in the eyes with light again, then leaned to the side to keep from getting punched by a giant fist.

Formortiis got up, and Midna backed off, just for a second.

When he was up all the way, she rushed in, and pounded him in the stomach. He punched again, which she dodged again, and then she cut one of his wings off with a very focused beam of light. He roared in pain, and fired a huge burst of demonic light at her. She dispelled it with an equally powerful blast of light, then cut off his other wing with her spear. He spun around, and swatted at her head, and missed again.

SHING!

Midna's spear protruded from his chest, but he wasn't dead yet.

"You may slay my body, but you will NEVER vanquish my soul! I will continue to terrorize this world!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Midna countered.

Formortiis struggled against her, but she extended all of her already long arms, and wrapped them around his legs and arms. Her legs were wrapped around his, and her four arms were wrapped around his arms. She oozed her body over the spear, and clamped down on it.

She thrust he spear into him, and focused more energy into it, causing it to shine brightly. He roared in pain, and thrashed about in an attempt to shake her off, but she only tightened herself, and focused all of her energy into the spear, which shone like the sun.

Formortiis continued to struggle, but the spear shone ever brighter, and with one final, frustrated roar, he exploded into a cloud of black mist.

Midna noticed the wisp of blue light flying away, and felt the failure of destroying the demon crush her heart.

"…….OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooohhh……." Midna moaned, as she felt every last bit of energy inside her dissipate. She couldn't hold her form up any longer, and her body shrank down to its normal size, before the mask, the Fused Shadow, fell off her head with a clatter on the stone floor.

Her vision got blurry, when she realized she had used up way too much energy, and was beginning to pass out.

Then, she noticed a blurry blue figure, along with an angel.

She tried talking, but could only gasp.

She passed out cold.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Riku woke up, and found himself floating inside a dark expanse.

He looked around, to get a bearing on his surroundings.

Well, that would have worked, had there been ANY surroundings at all…

"Well, well!"

Riku flipped around, and found himself facing Ansem, once again.

Only, the dark aura around his body was incredibly potent, and Riku didn't doubt that it would corrupt anything near it.

Then, his heart sank as he sensed another, far more powerful aura.

The Guardian faded into view, a far ways behind Ansem, only, it was slightly different.

Its lower torso was attached to a yellowish frame of tissue, and the outer part was covered in what looked like glass, but it was made of energy. The guardian was about the size of a fifth of a whale. There were two levels inside of the structure, and inside, were…

"WHAT THE!?!?!" Riku yelped.

He rounded on Ansem, and yelled, "How did you get Sora and Paul!?!?"

"Oh…That's their names? OH! Yes, I remember Sora…He's the one that killed me in the first place. And that Paul always was a little pestilence."

"I don't care what they did to you! You deserved it, and right now, I'm going to do what they're unable to do at the moment. I'm going to finish you off, once, and for all." Riku growled.

Instead of answering, Ansem brandished a long, wicked looking purple pole, with an equally wicked looking blade on each end.

"Let's see you do it, then, boy!" Ansem cried triumphantly.

Four purple tubes shot from his back, and connected with the Guardian, which then liked the two together.

Riku drew his keyblade, then, the two fighters crashed into and created a sonic boom.

Riku flew back, then Ansem rushed at him while spinning his blade staff. Riku blocked the swings at high speed, and each collision resounded with a metallic clang. He planted his foot on Ansem's chest, and kicked him away before firing an orb of light after him. Ansem blocked the light ball, and flew at Riku again.

Riku rushed him, and expelled a burst of light to push him back, then flew behind him and sliced one of the purple hoses coming from his back.

Both Ansem and the guardian groaned, and that's when he realized both were moving the exact same way.

The Guardian opened up rifts, and the wormholes lit up with intense light.

Riku strafed from side to side to avoid the light lasers, while clashing and battling with Ansem hand to hand.

Ansem swung his blade staff at Riku, who ducked under the slash, flew around behind him, and swung at his hoses again. Ansem stuck his staff out and blocked the swing, then threw a ball of darkness at Riku. Riku blasted the dark ball with a ball of light, then brought up his sword to protect his face. He barrel rolled under another swipe, and then landed another hit on Ansem's hoses.

Ansem pushed him back with a burst of darkness, then the Guardian fired more intense rays of energy at him. He flew away from Ansem, while weaving his way towards the Guardian and dodging the rays of energy.

"LIGHT AURA!" Riku cried. He moved at the speed of light, and rammed into the bottom of the Guardian, and smashed through the wall of energy sealing Sora and Paul inside.

"…Wow…How'd we get in here?" Sora asked. "…One second, we were running up a big staircase inside the castle, then…"

"Maybe you didn't notice that one bogey hiding behind that one pillar." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Oh…"

"C'mon, you two!" Riku said, making them come to their senses. "We have some Ansem to fry!"

"Well, what are we waiting for, then?" Paul asked. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Sora said.

The three flew out of the hole in the Guardian's body, just as it started firing rays at them again. They avoided the rays, then homed in on Ansem, who was flying towards them in aggression.

He swung his staff, and spun it around like a fan, while firing rays of darkness everywhere.

Paul created a shield of wind, and protected the team as they raced towards Ansem.

Riku broke the spinning motion of Ansem's staff by blocking it with his sword, then, Sora fired a blue hot blast of light from the end of his keyblade, which hit one of Ansem's hoses.

That created an opening, and the three heroes quickly attacked the hoses, with incredible ferocity.

Sora finally cast Ultima on the hoses, which snapped in half, and recoiled from the holy energy emanating from the sphere.

The guardian went limp, but Ansem managed to stand back up, but that was the last thing he did.

SHING!

Three swords protruded from his chest, one was a golden keyblade, one was a white and black keyblade, and the last was an emerald longsword.

Ansem gasped in pain, and in shock, but found himself unable to utter any final words.

"All for one…" Sora said.

"ONE FOR ALL!" The three cried together. "TRINITY LIMIT!"

White runes formed beneath Ansem, then, a keyhole opened beneath him, and he finally screamed in torture as he was washed away by a great flood of pure, cleansing light.

The room quickly faded, and they all dropped into the black room where Riku had originally started in.

Then, a hole opened up in the darkness, and Meta Knight, and Pit walked in. Pit was holding the unconscious princess in his hands, as a mere courtesy.

"…Well, you three look pretty good." Pit smiled ruefully.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kirby's dead body lay still, when, the bubble inside his stomach popped.

Suddenly, the maxim tomato popped out, and was exposed to the phazon.

Metroid Prime stopped in its tracks, sensing a very powerful aura behind itself. It turned, and gazed upon the newly revived Kirby with soul-less eyes.

"POYO!" Kirby yelled angrily. He looked sad for a second, and babbled angrily. He had lost the ability to talk!

"BOIYOH!" Kirby screamed his new warcry. He brandished his rod, then his body flashed like a rainbow, and started emitting star energy.

Metroid Prime fired mortars at Kirby, who sucked them up, and gained the missile ability! He zoomed around the room, while focusing energy, and dodging attacks left and right. Kirby slammed into Metroid Prime, and detonated like a nuclear missile.

Metroid Prime was blasted away by the white hot flames, then it slammed against a wall, and its carapace cracked. It screeched in fury, and rushed towards the infuriated star warrior. Kirby leapt into the air, and drove his rod into its skull by coping Link's Finishing blow.

Prime screeched, and tossed him off, then fired a storm of mortars at him, followed by homing blasts of fire. Lastly, it snared him with a tractor beam, and pulled him close, where it opened its mandibles to chew him up.

Kirby shot down the mortars and the balls of energy, then he used his Crash ability to sever the tractor beam, and send Metroid Prime flying again.

It released intense blasts of fire from its legs, and landed safely on the wall, where it started skittering around like a spider.

Kirby charged up a super intense blast of energy, then fired a ray of pure star energy at Metroid Prime.

The beam struck it, and the ensuing explosion was extremely intense.

Metroid Prime could be heard screaming as it was burned away, and the side of the room started collapsing.

When the dust cleared, Kirby walked over to the hole in the ground, and looked down.

Down, at the end of a long tunnel, was the motionless body of Metroid Prime.

Just to make sure, Kirby jumped down the hole, and walked up to the shell, which was now oozing phazon ooze.

Kirby brandished his rod again, just as a glowing entity erupted from the still body.

It faced him, and Kirby froze completely still in utter fear.

It was like a flying head, with amoeba like appendages sticking out of the back like flowing hair. The head had two yellow, unholy glowing eyes that burned with such intense, primitive hatred, that its mere gaze was unbearable. Its 'body' was made of clear blue phazon gel, which revealed a complex brain behind the yellow eyes.

Metroid Prime seemingly roared, but the pitch was so high, it went unheard. However, the room shook, and Kirby screamed in fear.

He jumped into the air, just as the ground beneath him nearly exploded with the amount of energy it was shaking from.

He fired another ray at it, only to have it deflected. He then charged up another super ray, and released it, only for it to bounce off. The ray skipped off the shiny surface of the entity, and smashed into the ceiling, causing a huge explosion.

Kirby yelped, and dodged the debris, while jumping over another fierce quake.

Metroid Prime then faded from view, which really creep Kirby out. He wished he could see it, then, his vision went strange. He was seeing in black and white, but, he could see Metroid Prime floating above a puddle of ooze.

Kirby felt strangely drawn to it.

He walked over to it like a zombie, and the second he touched it, he screamed.

His body felt like it was melting again, but the blue hot radioactive ooze absorbed into his body, and started crystallizing on his head.

His vision returned to normal, but now there were a bunch of Metroids floating about the room, including Metroid Prime.

He aimed his hand at one of the Metroids, and watched in awe as a streak of blue plasma shot from his hand, and vaporized it in one hit.

"POYO!" Kirby screamed happily. He blasted all of the Metroids to pieces, then aimed a ray at Metroid Prime.

Metroid Prime screeched in agony, and thrashed as Kirby pumped blue Phazon plasma into its body. Kirby used his rod to power up his phazon even more, and the beam got so intense, the whole room was shaking.

Suddenly, Metroid Prime screamed so loud, Kirby went cross-eyed from the pain.

It kept screaming, until, suddenly, it went silent. At the same exact time it went silent, its body structure collapsed, and it turned into a floating sphere of phazon, with what was left of the brain floating in the middle.

Kirby sighed as he felt the phazon leave his body, then, he suddenly felt very cold and tired.

"Poyo…" He sighed. He turned to leave, when, the oozy orb behind him twitched, causing a watery noise.

He turned, and screamed when he saw it expanding.

He ran beneath the hole, and wished he had the missile ability again. He shot up the hole as a flood of phazon chased him up to the top, but he managed to come out first, and seal the hole with his rod before the phazon could leak out.

He collapsed on the floor in exhaustion, just as a door opened up.

In walked Meta Knight, Pit, who was still carrying Midna, then the three kingdom hearts swordsmen.

"Po…yo." Kirby sighed happily, before falling limp on the ground, with relief and exhaustion.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Grodus struggled against his magnetic bonds as Luigi advanced on him, with his hammer drawn.

Grodus then released a surge of lightning to break his invisible bonds, then, he clashed his staff with Luigi's hammer.

The two weapons rang out loudly, and then two warriors backed off, albeit for just a moment.

Luigi threw his hammer, just as Grodus started casting a spell. The hammer cracked the end of the staff, and caused Grodus to lose his focus. Luigi used his Green Missile attack, and tackled Grodus in a big explosion while catching his hammer. Grodus slapped Luigi on the head with his broken staff, but he quickly recovered, and blocked another strike.

He jumped back, and danced about while Grodus shot lightning bolts at him. Grodus created another barrier around himself, but Luigi countered by using his Luigi Cyclone attack. He spun around the shield, and smashed the robots creating it to pieces. The shield shattered, and before Grodus had a chance to react, Luigi pulled his hammer out while he was spinning, and used his momentum to smash the android across the room with a homerun.

Grodus created another shield, and protected himself from harm. He slammed into the wall with an explosion, but shortly thereafter, he emerged from the dust.

"Star Power Two: Quake!" Grodus cried. The white crystal star appeared, and grew large, before slamming into the ground, and causing large ripples in the ground.

Luigi, who had high jumping on his side, jumped over the waves, and stuck to the ceiling with his gloves. Grodus aimed a huge burst of fire at him, but, he conveniently 'disappeared'.

"Where'd he go?" Grodus asked out loud.

"Right here." Luigi declared, before slamming a lightning powered fist into his chin. Both of the fighters flew into the air, but Grodus stuck to the ceiling.

Luigi managed to make his feet stick to the ceiling, and Grodus used the magnetism inside his body to do the same.

They clashed on the ceiling, and each staff or hammer blow got fiercer and fiercer.

Then, their weapons clashed one last time, and Grodus' staff shattered into pieces.

"THOR HAMMER!" Luigi cried.

His hammer shone with a bright light, and the room went dark as his hammer exploded into vicious and wild lightning.

He brought the hammer down on Grodus, who was enveloped in a huge cloud of lightning, which then exploded and short circuited the whole room.

Luigi fell off the ceiling on his head, as the whole room went dark from the power surge.

He screamed like a girl when Grodus' head landed on the ground next to him.

"I will see you again….someday!" Grodus cried, while hopping away pitifully.

Luigi was too stunned to react.

Since when did heads talk and hop around? Then again, the universe is insane…

Then, the door opened, and in walked the crowd of victorious smashers. He didn't feel any shame in joining them. After all, he did win…Right?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bonemeld screeched like a banshee when the ice spreader blew across the lava, and froze his hot spine.

The bones in his spine instantly shattered from the temperature change, and Steven relentlessly followed up with more ice spreaders, until all of the lava was frozen over.

Now that it had no chance of retreating and re-growing his bones from minerals in the molten stone around him, to put it quite simply, he was doomed.

Bonemeld screamed in indignation as it realized just what kind of predicament it was in.

Steven ran around the lava shores while firing a continuous stream of ice beam blasts, but Bonemeld shifted all of its attention to dodging those blasts of ice. When Steven was close enough, he swatted at him while screeching, but the bounty hunter jumped into the air while flipping, and grabbed onto his arm bone with his grapple beam.

Bonemeld's arm swung around, and swung Steven along with it. The bounty hunter then dropped the beam, and flew into a wall. He kicked off of it, and skipped around while dodging more clumsy hand swipes. He slammed into the curve of its spine, and instantly curled into his unique morph ball…a primitive government replica of Samus' morph ball. He wasn't as agile as her, but he most certainly had armor on his side.

He rolled into the hollow space inside Bonemeld's skull, and just like that, it was over.

Steven fired another ice spreader to make it look like Bonemeld was breathing ice everywhere, but, shortly after, a super powered power bomb exploded, and reduced the whole skeleton into ashes, it was so thorough and intense.

Steven landed neatly on his feet, as the doors opened into the room once again.

**(A/N: Bonemeld sucks. He's made of two wusses, anyways, so what if he gets cooked in five seconds? He he he……sorry if that was lame! The fight, I mean.)**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Good, good." Antonio smiled. "I was sure you could take more. You're tougher than most humans."

"…Whatever. Flattery never really meant anything to me." Hector replied.

They clashed weapons again, then slashed, hacked, and stabbed furiously at each other for a few moments, before jumping back and using their special skills.

"Meteor!" Antonio cried.

"Beast!" Hector countered.

Antonio fired a massive sphere of flaming stone at Hector, but Hector slammed his axe into the stone with such ferocity, it shattered into dust.

Hector jumped into the air, and prepared to crush Antonio with his axe, but the lithe, and burly elemental dashed out of the way, and slashed at his unprotected back. Hector swung his axe with amazing speed, and blocked the swing at the last second. He spun around while swinging his axe in a circle, which forced Antonio to back off for a moment.

Then, he sent out waves of fire from his sword, which Hector blocked with his axe.

"Prominence!" Antonio cried. He dispelled his weapons, then he knelt down on his knee, and thrust his palm against the hot tile work. Flames burst from the gaps in the tiles, and the temperature in the room instantly flared up as solar flares leapt from the floor, and arched everywhere like bridges of flame.

Hector got scorched by a few of the flares, and when the heat faded, he was starting to feel really crispy.

"Lightning Tiger Blade!" Hector suddenly cried. He swung his axe into the air, and it sent out a ball of condensed lightning. Antonio got hit by the ball of lightning, which immobilized him as tons of bolts stuck him constantly. Hector's axe burst into a cloud of lightning, and then he hit Antonio by dropping on him from the air.

The axe sent out a large wave of lightning, which blew Antonio backwards, and into the wall. The elemental quickly disappeared into the wall, and Hector stood still, waiting for him to start flying everywhere again.

Antonio's fist erupted from a wall, and punched out a chunk of stone before disappearing. Hector smashed the rock, but rocks kept flying at him. He managed to break every one of the rocks without getting hit. Then Antonio shot from the wall, and tackled Hector to the ground. Hector kicked him into the air, and slashed him across the stomach, but Antonio's body was hard like stone, and the axe didn't cut him much.

Antonio somersaulted in the air, and landed on his hands. He rolled forwards, and then backflipped, landing on his feet while facing Hector. His sword and shield appeared again, and the two fighters clashed weapons.

They slashed and stabbed and blocked each other for a bit, then, then, Antonio knocked Hector over with a sweep kick.

"Soil Evidence!" Antonio said. He knelt on the ground again, and put his palm on the ground, which started to ripple and break up.

Antonio yelled as the ground beneath him started rumbling, and loud cracks were heard across the room as it started breaking up. The room split into four parts, and they moved apart to reveal a river of lava below.

"Beatdown!" Hector cried. He swung his axe viciously, and slammed the blade into Antonio. The strike was so hard, it left a huge, unsightly gash in his side.

"Punishment!" Hector said. He spun around in circles while holding his axe out, and he slashed at Antonio while pushing him towards the lava river.

Then, Antonio was standing just on the edge of the mini cliff.

"Beast!" Hector cried one last time.

He expelled the thunderous lion cloud again, which blew Antonio away, and over the lava.

"Bugger!" Antonio yelled as he fell in. He fell into the lava with a sploosh, but he didn't reappear.

"I…I killed him…" Hector gasped, crestfallen.

"No." Antonio said suddenly. His head was poking out of the lava, and it looked like he was merely swimming in it as if it were water.

"I'm not dead, Hector." Antonio said. "But, I admit defeat. Someday, Hector, we shall meet again, after this war, and, we will no longer be on opposing sides. I'm done with these lunatics…So, good luck to you!" He saluted politely.

"….Yeah, Good luck to you too…" Hector said uncertainly.

Antonio dove below the lava, and Hector could see him no more.

Then, the room pieced itself back together, and the doors opened.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pikachu scampered across the sphere of black, rocky tissue, while dodging shadowy hands that reached out of strange spots on the sphere.

Getting an idea, he fried the spot with Thoron, and the spot exploded, releasing more gas. It created a few cracks, however.

Pikachu quickly dodged the rising gas, and the shadow arms, while blasting every crack he could find.

Eventually, every breakable spot was cracked, and, while Pikachu was on it, it exploded.

It sent him flying against a wall, but it also dispelled the gas in the room.

Pikachu opened one eye slowly, then quickly opened up his other eye. He nearly screamed in shock, because now, there was a gigantic, four legged Ing in front of him.

Its body was like a giant, shark toothed mouth, with the big red ball of light inside. There were strings of flesh that connected the top jaw to the lower jaw, and it looked really freaky.

Emperor Ing roared, and ran at Pikachu, who used quick attack to zip out of the way. The ing slammed into the wall, and caused a huge amount of debris to fall down as a part of the wall shattered. It roared again, and fired a beam of red energy from the sphere in its 'mouth'.

Pikachu took advantage of his agility to run around, and avoid the laser without getting hit at all. Emperor Ing stood still for a second, and Pikachu quickly took his chance and fried the orb with Thunder. Emperor Ing yowled in pain, then it summoned what looked like a cloud of bats, but they were weird ing.

The cloud of bats chased Pikachu around, who ran ahead of the cloud while dodging more rays from the emperor. He used thundershock on a few of the bats, which caused them to explode in a cloud of black mist. He ran up to the debris, and when the cloud of ing bats got close, he used quick attack, and zipped through all of them by jumping around and off the boulders. The bats all exploded, and Pikachu zapped Emperor ing with another swift Thunder attack.

The ing shrugged off the pain, and ran at him again, but he ran to the top of the pile, and then jumped off it onto its back as it rammed into the boulders.

When he landed on its back, he focused his energy into his tail, which turned into solid steel. He slammed his tail into the ing's back, and it bellowed from the blow.

It shook Pikachu loose, and the mouse pokemon fell on the floor with a thud. Emperor Ing raised one of its legs to spear him on its foot, but he recovered, and zipped out of the way as the sharp foot sank into the ground like a battering ram. He used Skull bash on the leg, and he flew into the leg so hard, there was a snap noise, and the leg bent.

Pikachu stuck his tongue out in disgust, and zapped the leg before jumping off.

Emperor Ing stumbled about the room in agony, while holding its broken leg in the air. Pikachu zapped it again, and while the ing was distracted by even more pain, he cast Thoron on the orb in its mouth.

The orb was enveloped in a close fitting sphere of lightning, which exploded after a lightning bolt etched a perimeter around the beast. Its whole body convulsed on the ground, then, it lay still.

Pikachu charged up one last skull bash, and when he released it, he soared towards the sphere, and smashed into it, head on.

The orb shattered, and the Emperor ing screeched in agony as its life source went away.

The light inside the orb stuck to Pikachu's body, and he screamed in pain as he felt the enormous amount of power seep into his body.

He lay on the ground, feeling scorched from the light. He could feel his consciousness slipping as his body absorbed the energy, but somehow, maybe this would help him out, after all…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mithos made the first move, and fired a massive blast of light from his hands. Cupil turned into a mirror, and curled around Fina's body and formed a protective shield as the blast washed over them. Cupil shrank back to his normal form, just as Fina cast a spell herself.

"Armagedes!" Fina cried. Mithos was envelope din a swirl of black flames, which spun around his body while forming a sphere around him. The sphere exploded, and sent out waves of darkness. Mithos resisted the spell, for the most part, by using well time blasts of light.

He flew towards her, but she dodged to the side, and created a long, lethal needle made of silver moon energy. She threw it at him, but he warped out of the way in a blink of the eye, and expelled a ring of light. She jumped over it, and threw two silver needles at him. He slapped them aside with his hands, then he cast another spell.

"Absolute!" He cried.

Instantly, the ground beneath Fina iced over, and she was frozen inside a massive iceberg. She countered with her Pyrulen spell, which blew the iceberg apart, and bombarded the whole area with large chunks of ice. Mithos blasted a few chunks out of the air before they could hit him, then he threw a ball of light at Fina. She created another silver needle, and the second it touched the end of the needle, it dispelled. She then threw the needle into Mithos' shoulder, and before he could react, she kicked him down on the ground, and Cupil turned into a cannonball and dropped on his sensitive area.

Fina blew Mithos away with her Wevlen spell, but he managed to recover, and he countered with a spell of his own.

"Judgment!" He cried. The area went dark as gigantic beams of light rained down on the arena, and blasted the area to bits the beams were so strong. Fina took a few hits, and was now badly scorched, and angry.

"Lunar Glyph!" Fina cried. Cupil gave off an intense glow as a ring of light formed around him, then, waves of silver energy snared Mithos inside a ring of light.

"Moon, petrify my enemy!" Fina said. There was a tidal wave of silver energy, and the ring caved in on Mithos as his skin started turning to stone.

He cast a spell on himself, and his skin cleared up, then he expelled a huge dome of blue light from his body. Fina got blown back, and she slammed into a pillar.

She slowly got back up, but her body was aching all over.

"Not finished yet?" Mithos asked with a smirk all over his face. "Here' let me help out a little…"

"Armagedum!" Fina hissed venomously.

The room darkened as a huge ball of darkness formed above Mithos, and he watched in horror as it swirled about and gathered energy, then, it crashed down on his head. It sent out massive, black rings of wind blades made of darkness. As the rings spread from his body, a large shaft of black light erupted from the ground beneath him.

The darkness faded, and when everything was visible again, he was kneeling on the ground, clutching his right shoulder with his left hand. His whole body was devastated, and he was mere inches from death.

"Noo…Not now…DARK FORM: ACTIVATE!" He cried.

While standing there, Fina's vision suddenly whited out.

When her vision returned, she found herself standing on a circular platform made of many colors, like a rainbow. The colors on the platform shifted, as did the horizon, which looked like an aurora. The platform had a shield around it, made of a glowing aura.

Basically, she was trapped. That is, trapped until she could beat Mithos.

"…Cupil?" Fina asked her pet uncertainly.

"Squeak?" He inquired. He understood her perfectly, but understanding him was another thing.

"If we're here, where's Mithos?" Fina asked.

"If you wish to find me, look only just behind you." Mithos said, in a voice that echoed from everywhere.

Fina quickly turned around, and then, she saw what she was up against.

Mithos' form had changed. His main body was shaped somewhat like an icicle hanging from a ceiling, but the top was rounded, and his head was inside a bubble close to the top of the body, facing outwards. His body was colored a light lavender, and around him floated six parts made of the same substance as his body, but they had red rubies in them, and they pulsed with power. He had two long, thin arms that grasped blue orbs, and behind his body floated something that looked like a shell, but it did not touch his back. Instead, it shielded him from attacks from behind.

Mithos floated above that one spot, but, Fina knew the battle had begun.

He put his hands together, and instantly, a dome of blue energy exploded from his body. Fina ran back, and out of the reach of the sphere. She cast Pyri, which caused a cloud of hot air to compress around him, then explode into a whirl of flame. He swatted the flames away, and fired huge balls of light at Fina from the stones in front of him. Cupil deflected the balls of light while Fina charged up another spell.

"Wevlen!"

"Shock Wave!" Mithos cried.

Fina crated a trio of twisters, just as a humming sphere of lightning appeared. The two attacks reacted violently, and a cloud of lightning bolts, stinging rain, and wind cutters flew everywhere. Mithos merely created mini barriers to deflect the energy, while Fina dodged the stray attacks.

While dodging, Fina created a few more exploding spheres of air. The explosions knocked a few of the stones off balance, and interrupted Mithos in the middle of him casting one of his spells. Fina fired a stream of lightning from her palm, and blasted Mithos in the face.

Angry, Mithos used one of his more fearsome spells.

"Explosion!" He cried. He held out his monstrous hands, and the orbs glowed with blue light.

Fina noticed a red glow below her feet, and looked up to see a massive, condensed fireball. She ran out of the way, just as it slammed into the ground, and exploded in a huge dome of fire. Fina barely avoided the blast, but she managed not to get scorched.

"Crystali!" Fina cried. She formed a sphere of ice around one of the stones, and froze it solid. She froze the rest of the stones, but Mithos expelled another blue dome of energy, and the ice turned to steam.

"Gotcha!" Fina cried triumphantly. "Armageden!"

A black hole opened beneath Mithos, and a flood of black energy flowed out. It split into six equally proportioned tendrils, which swirled around him while spiraling closer and closer.

They finally speared right through him and formed a six ended-prong, with the middle protruding from his chest. The extra length of the tendrils laced around him again, and finally pierced through his head. He froze as his silhouette turned black as the energy seeped into him, and his soul, then, the energy exploded.

Mithos' dead body collapsed on the ground, and his body faded along with the arena.

Fina found herself back in the strange, ruined throne room, but where Mithos was, there was only a small, red crystalline sphere.

Before Fina could even inquire, Cupil turned into an anvil, and smashed the crystal into fine powder.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ramirez was walking away from Fox, when, he heard coughing behind his back. He turned, and faced Fox, who, somehow, survived the attack.

"The same trick isn't going to work twice, Ramirez." Fox coughed. "I recognize that spell as a more potent form of it like that one that you used on me and Falco."

"…If you can survive such a spell, maybe you are worthy of battling me after all." Ramirez replied disinterestedly as he drew his lethal sword.

"Come on!" Fox taunted.

In a flash, Ramirez was slashing away at Fox with incredible speed and power, but Fox was matching him, blow for blow.

Ramirez stabbed at him, but Fox quickly spun to the side, and flipped over a horizontal slash. He blocked with his staff as the sword came at his back, and pulled out his blaster. He fired at Ramirez, who elegantly moved out of the way of each beam. He rushed Fox again, but Fox created a shockwave, and blew him back.

While Ramirez was backing up, Fox shot with his laser, and also shot some fireballs from his staff. Ramirez blocked and deflected most of the projectiles, but he took a few small hits. He slashed at Fox, and sent out a wave of silver energy. Fox flipped on his reflector, and blocked the wave. He cancelled his shield in time to block another slash.

Ramirez, and Fox stood there for a few seconds, slashing and bashing at each other while creating a horrendous amount of clanging. They finally locked blades, and neither could budge.

Fox pulled off a move that threw Ramirez off his rocker.

He pulled out his blaster, and before he pulled the trigger, he forced all of his staff's magical energy into it. He pulled the trigger, and sent out a massive burst of energy in Ramirez's face, at point blank range.

Ramirez flew back, and slammed into a wall, slightly dazed.

Fox waited for him to stand back up, while taking deep, heaving breaths. He felt pretty drained after that last attack.

Ramirez finally stood back up, but he was a little unsteady.

"…We will attack each other one last time…Depending on who lives, that shall decide who is the victor." Ramirez called out.

Fox nodded, and got into position.

Ramirez stood still as well, but got a really focused look in his eyes.

There was a flash, and the two instantly switched places, but their backs were facing each other.

The only real difference, was, there was blood on each of their weapons.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

"AAAAAUUUUUUUUGHHH!!!"

Ramirez fell on his face, with a huge gash in his side. Fox doubled up, and coughed out blood on the floor. He looked down, and noted that he was nearly gutted with that slash. His stomach was torn open, and he was bleeding all over the floor.

Fox fell on his knees, and clutched his stomach while whimpering in pain. It felt like fire was spreading from his slash, and was eating him up from the inside out. He knew that if he didn't get any help soon, there wouldn't BE anybody left to help.

He carefully got up, and started looking for the door out of the room. Unfortunately, no door had appeared.

"Heh…heh….heh heh…" Ramirez laughed. "You'll not be making it alive out of this room, Fox McCloud! DARK FORM: ACTIVATE!" He cried.

His body floated into the air, and he held out his hands, while keeping his eyes closed.

Suddenly, his left hand shone, and a white moon crystal poked out. Before Fox's very eyes, silvery fluid leaked out of the sphere, and formed a bubble over Ramirez's body.

He was heard screaming, then, the bubble opened up, and oozed into the creature now floating behind Ramirez. He was liked directly to it, as his right arm was now a tube connecting to its right arm.

Zelos, the silver gigas in person, was one with Ramirez. Ramirez was Zelos, Zelos was Ramirez, all along.

It was shaped strangely, like a human, but then, it didn't look anything like a human. Its body was silvery, like the fluid that had leaked out of the moon crystal. It had a dome in its back, about the size of a beach ball, and its head, which was above Ramirez's, was featureless. Its torso narrowed down to a ribbon like streamer, and it was wrapped around his legs in a spiral, but the ribbon didn't touch his legs.

Fox felt a deathly chill running down his spine. He wasn't in any shape to battle, but here he was, facing off with a demi-god.

He did the only thing he could do at this point. He drew his staff, and braced himself for what would be his last moments on…darn, whatever planet he was on.

Ramirez advanced on Fox, and drew back his right arm, ready to knock his head right off.

BEWM!!!

A red laser shot out from nowhere, and slammed into the side of Ramirez's head, knocking him off balance, and making him flip through the air a few times, since he no longer touched the floor.

"…Falco!?!?" Fox yelled.

"You thought you could take this nincompoop on your own?" Falco chortled. "Look at you. A FLY could knock you out right now!"

"Grrrr…Shut up, or I'll be the one doing the knocking out." Fox growled.

"Cool it, bro." Falco said, backing off with his hands in the air. "Besides…I nicked this from Link's cupboard back before we left. I thought it'd come in handy."

He put his hand into his jacket's pocket, and pulled out a bottle. He tossed it to Fox, who caught it on the tips of his fingers. He quickly lowered it, and got a good look at it.

Blue potion.

"…Link's going to kill you, you know." Fox smiled. "This stuff is so expensive, it'd make even Wario's wallet scream for mercy."

"I'm prepared for that too." Falco said, holding a jar with a pink fairy inside.

"Another mortal makes little difference." Ramirez said. "It is destined. Darkness will rule the universe again, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Curb you yammering pie hole." Falco said. "What YOU say makes little difference. Either way, your butt's getting kicked!"

With that, Ramirez, Fox, and Falco rushed towards each other.

Ramirez brought back his fist, and aimed at Fox. His fist hurtled towards Fox's face, but Falco jumped in front, and activated Nayru's love. They both flew back, but they were unharmed.

Fox rushed towards Ramirez, who punched at him again. Fox used his Fox illusion to dash through Ramirez's arm, and leave a deep gash that bled silver ooze. While Ramirez was distracted, Falco pulled out his Prism Blaster, and fired a rainbow stream of light energy into his back. He turned, and fired a blue hot blast of energy from his mouth. Falco squawked, and jumped out of the way as the ground exploded.

Ramirez turned again, and caught Fox by the neck as he tried slashing at him. He threw Fox into a wall.

"Fire Bird!" Falco cried. His body burst into flames, and he drilled into Ramirez's exposed back, burning him with intense flames.

Fox jumped back up, fired a few fireballs into Ramirez's face, then he zipped up and blasted him back with a shockwave before pumping him full of lasers.

Falco jumped over the flying Ramirez, and stood next to Fox, and both of them fired lasers madly at Ramirez.

Ramirez got back up, but then he did something unexpected.

"Silver nightmare." He said emotionlessly. He threw a ball of anti matter at Falco, and it hit the ground beneath his feet, opening up a wormhole. Falco squawked weh he fell in, then, it closed up.

No more Falco.

"What did you do!?!?" Fox yelled.

He was answered when a wormhole opened up in the air, and Falco fell out, with a glazed look in his eyes.

Then, Fox noticed it. Ramirez was holding up his right arm, and there were very faint red lines traveling from his fingers to various parts of Falco's body.

He barely had time to register what he saw, when, Falco ran at him, and kicked.

Fox ducked under Falco's foot, the ran up under him, and threw him over his shoulders. He ran towards Ramirez, and slashed at him with his staff, but Ramirez blocked with his free hand. Fox dodged to the right when Falco came up behind him, then he retreated while Falco fired lasers at him. He ran, with explosions just behind his feet.

He looped around the room, and charged at Falco. Falco fired more lasers at him, but he turned on his reflector, and tackled him to the ground.

"Sorry, buddy." Fox sighed. He drew back his fist, and knocked Falco out with a swift, powerful uppercut to his chin.

He leapt off Falco, and dragged him away from Ramirez, then he lunged at him again.

Ramirez floated to the side, and fired a blast of light at Fox, who dodged it with his Fox illusion.

"Silver binding." Ramirez said.

Red runes formed around him, then, six lethal tendrils with ends like spears erupted from his right hand. The tendrils all speared Fox's body, and he screamed in agony as the tendrils lifted him into the air, right in front of the silver creature's face.

It looked like one eyelid opened up on the whole thing's face, then a whole bunch opened up, and revealed a blue sphere.

"Die." His voice said coldly.

The sphere glowed, then, a huge stream of pure blue plasma erupted from it, and slammed into Fox's body.

He screamed. It felt like he was starting to disintegrate, an each wave of energy that pulsed over his body hurt more that the last.

The energy faded, and the last tendril released him, and dropped him on the ground.

"It would seem I have won." Ramirez said, looking down on Fox's unconscious body.

"Not yet."

SHING!

"Guh…ahhhhhhhh…." Ramirez gasped, as he watched a blue staff poke from his chest, right were his heart was.

"Nobody beats up my captain, and gets away with it." Falco hissed into his ear.

The staff shone brightly, and Ramirez gave out one final, coked up cry as his body was lit up by the light.

His body disintegrated, and started from his fete up. His head was the last thing to vanish, and when it did, a white crystal appeared, and dropped on the ground with a tinkling chink.

Fox groaned, and woke up, to see Falco standing there holding the staff. Ramirez was nowhere to be found.

"…Heh heh…I look away for one second, and you finish the job." Fox laughed weakly. "…Good job."

"Does this mean I get a raise?" Falco asked over hopefully. "Or maybe a promotion?"

"Yep." Fox said in monotone.

"Really!?!?" Falco nearly screamed in excitement.

"…Nope." Fox said. "Anyways…Ramirez needs to be put to rest, one final time." He sighed sadly, getting up with the help of his buddy ace pilot.

"…Together, now." Fox said. Falco nodded, and both started focusing all of their energy into their weapons, which glowed. While focusing, Falco's prism blaster, Fox's staff, and the Nayru's love crystal glowed, and fused together momentarily.

With a mental command from each of them, the staff shot an intense, focused beam of light from it's tip, right into the center of the crystal.

The crystal glowed, and shone brighter and brighter, until it violently exploded, and washed the room in a wave of silver energy.

"…That's that." Fox said. "…May you find peace at last, Ramirez…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Matt flew higher and higher, breaking through many cloud layers, before he finally flew above the storm clouds he was in. He found himself in a dark, stormy expanse, with storm clouds below, and more storm clouds way above.

"Come out, Metal Sonic!" Matt yelled.

"I am the Metal Overlord. It is an impossibility that I fall to such a lowly life form as you." Metal Sonic called out, in his sinister and deep voice.

"Yeah, right. Prove it!" Matt jeered.

Metal Sonic flew backwards, away from Matt. Matt pursued, and started concentrating his powers.

Metal Sonic aimed his spiky, hand like wings at Matt, and fired a gigantic bolt of blue lightning at him from each spike. Matt dodged the wave of lightning bolts, and fired huge bursts of Chaos energy from his blaster. Metal Sonic fired spines from his back like rockets, and knocked each of the bursts away, then he started firing his fingers at Matt, one at a time, while re-growing them.

Matt kept flying towards Metal Sonic while dodging the finger rockets, but one exploded in front of him, and caught him in a sphere of some substance like glass, only it was flexible like rubber, too.

Matt struggled against it, and felt his chaos powers quickly being drained from him.

"Chaos…BLAST!" Matt roared. His body developed a red aura, and then he created a sub-nuclear explosion that blasted the shell off him. He kept flying towards Metal Sonic, who held his hand in front of his giant jet turbine.

He aimed his hands at Matt, and giant, light blue crystal energy shot at Matt at super sonic speed.

Matt slammed through the first with his right hand, then he charged his left arm with chaos energy, and punched through the second with a huge explosion. He spin kicked, and blasted through the middle of the last crystal, then, he felt a power surge in his body.

"Chaos warp!" Matt cried. He flew into Metal Sonic while crating a green streak of energy, and he slammed right into Metal Sonic's chest. He flew back, and rapidly tackled Metal Sonic all over the place, but Metal Sonic could only swat at him.

Metal Sonic charged up a blast of purple plasma in his chest, then, he fired it and flew backwards even faster while blasting Matt back.

Matt spun about wildly, but he regained his balance, and flew back at Metal Sonic.

He fired a huge blast from his cannon, but Metal Sonic barrel rolled to the side, and fired more spine rockets. Matt shot the rockets down with his arm gun, while Metal Sonic dove below the clouds.

He came back up soon after, with one of Eggman's ships in his hands.

"Oh…Snap." Matt muttered.

Metal Sonic threw the ship at Matt, who started charging up a huge amount of energy.

He channeled it to his left hand, then, he punched his way through the ship. The ship exploded into a big blast of fire, and Matt rushed out of it, and rammed his fist into Metal Sonic's face. He rolled backwards from the hit, and Matt fired Chaos bullets at him as fast as he could. Metal Sonic regained his balance with a flap of his wings, then he flew at Matt, and opened his mouth. He breathed out purple flames, but Matt charged up his gun with light, and fired a big blast which cut through the flames, and exploded inside his mouth.

He flailed, and one of his wings battered Matt, but because of the influence of the chaos emeralds, he wasn't affected.

He flew back, and fired rhythmic streams of lightning at Matt. He expertly flew about them and around them, then he fired a burst of chaos energy into Metal Sonic's chest. He countered with a jet of purple plasma, which destroyed the chaos energy and continued towards Matt. He flew above it, and way into the air above Metal Sonic's head. He hurtled down like a rocket, and warped towards Metal Sonic's head. Metal Sonic rolled out of the way, and flapped backwards while firing lightning and plasma.

Matt focused extra chaos energy to his feet, and he ran along the underside of the jet of plasma, then he used a Chaos Uppercut, and slammed Metal Sonic under one of his wing joints. Metal Sonic's wing started sparking, and he flew back and fired more crystals, followed by storms of spine needles and freezing finger rockets, while he repaired his wing.

Matt used Chaos Blast again, and destroyed all of the spines, rockets, and crystals. He then focused the energy into his arm, and soared towards Metal Sonic.

"Chaos Rush!" Matt said. He rammed his fist into Metal Sonic while releasing the Chaos Burst energy, and Metal Sonic was sent flying backwards.

"This has gone on for far too long." Metal Sonic said.

"OMEGA!" His cannon spun faster than any existing jet turbine, and a giant sphere of twisted dark Ultima energy formed.

His cannon roared incredibly loud, then, after making a sonic boom, the burst of energy left Metal Sonic's turbine, while quickly growing in size.

Before the sphere reached Matt, it was big enough to swallow up a whole fleet of Eggman's ships, or Ramirez's flying armada.

Matt faced the sphere of distorted energy head on, and charged towards it before it swallowed him.

Metal Sonic watched the sphere as it grew as big as an atomic explosion, before it faded away.

It left a gigantic crater in both of the cloud layers, above and below.

Nothing was left.

Except Matt, who stood there unharmed.

His Emerald Blade was glowing with fierce white light.

"Metal Sonic." Matt declared. "Today, you will learn the true might of the Master Emerald!!! TRUE POWER: CHAOS…………..

PURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt yelled.

Metal Sonic didn't have a chance to shout.

Matt's blade pierced him in the forehead, and purged his whole body, his _being_, with cleansing light.

Dark Metal Sonic screamed as black smoke blew from his body, and his body slowly turned back to its original blue color, and his eyes went from purple back to red.

He yelled, and felt his strength failing. He finally stopped flapping his wings, and he fell into the clouds below, with Matt standing on his head, continuing to use its powers to purify Metal Sonic.

They fell below the clouds, and after a silent, suspenseful moment, a gigantic pillar of light erupted from the clouds, and pierced through the heavens.

Then, it faded, and then the sky was quiet, as if, nothing, had happened at all.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Black Knight ran up to Link and Marth, and before they could raise their blades, they flew back with gigantic gashes in their torsos.

They flew back, and slammed into the ground with a thud, and the Black Knight stood still, and waited for them to get back up.

"Did you…See him…use his sword?" Link asked.

"…No." Marth gasped.

"Looks like I'm using my magic armor again." Link sighed.

"You should have used that in the first place." Marth said.

"…Heh heh…sorry." Link apologized. "Let's get him."

"Now that's something I want to hear." Marth smiled.

"Just a sec." Link said. He pulled out a bottle of red potion, and poured it on their wounds, which sealed up.

"I thought we were supposed to drink it." Marth said.

"It works quicker if you pour it on the wounds. Drink it if you're suffering from magic damage, because that's the only way it'll help."

"I do hope you two are through talking, because whether you are ready or not, I'm heading for you." He said, while walking towards them as if his armor was made of paper.

He slashed at Link at the speed of light, but he quickly stabbed forwards as fast as he could, while Marth did the same. Together, they could ward off his attacks, but that was all they could do.

The sat there for a while, with their weapons clanging like the bells of Notre Dame, when the hunchback was high on caffeine.

Then, unexpectedly, one of the windows shattered, and a blur of red slammed into the Black Knight, and there was a huge explosion.

"An explosion like that…" Link stared.

"Could only mean it's…" Marth started saying.

"Roy!" Roy cheered, throwing his hands into the air. "Yes, it IS me."

"It matters not." The black knight said.

Heartened, the three swordsmen charged towards the knight.

CLAAAAAAAAAANG!!!

Their weapons rang out when they collided with the Black Knight's sword, and they got into a blade lock.

The Black Knight surprised them when he used an unexpected attack.

"Luna." The black Knight said. Instead of creating black flames, his body glowed with a blue aura, and his sword suddenly went through the swordsmen's swords, and through their bodies.

They felt white hot pain as the sword went through them, but it didn't leave a gash on them.

"He's mastered some sort of Luna spell, so that his sword can pass through things like a ghost!" Roy cried.

"Yeah." Marth said. "Luna actually hits your soul, the spell, I mean."

"Great." Link said.

They got back up, then, Marth and Roy rushed forwards and used their sword dance attacks. Marth stabbed at the Black Knight as fast as he possibly could, while Roy struck the knight with fierce blows. Each hit glanced off his armor, and he fought them back, before noticing Link's absence.

He was alerted of his presence when Link used a spin attack behind his back, and his sword slammed into his back many times, before it finally cut through, and left a gash in his back. Marth used his Shield Breaker attack, and left an icy gash in his chest, then Roy blew him back with a full power Flare Blade.

The Black Knight flew through the air, but disappeared before hitting the wall.

Then, the whole floor was covered in red runes.

"Black eclipse." The Black knight said ominously, from everywhere.

Suddenly, he warped everywhere, slashing through Marth, Link, and Roy multiple times with Luna, while destroying the rest of the room with slashes.

Pillars toppled everywhere, and the throne fell over as the whole room started shaking, and the ceiling started caving in.

The three swordsmen were buried beneath the rubble.

The Black Knight walked over to the throne, and with a wave of his hand, it rose into the air, and went back down upright. He sat on it, and waited for anybody else that might try to pass the room.

Nobody was going to get past him, he thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Say hooray for the longest chapter yet!**

**Guess what? The Black Knight's battle isn't over yet.**

**I'll clinch that next chapter, and start Mario's battle with Dhaos as well.**

**MH: This chapter's already thirty three pages long, according to Microsoft word.**

**Yeah…It's insane. I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been taking a bit of a break. Been playing games, and stuff.**

**He he…mebe today I set a record for longest chapter length. In the SSBM section, I mean. If there's any longer chapters, me wanna know! I'm just happy right now!**

**TEH AWESOMENESS!**

**Anyways, thank you all so much! I hope you enjoyed, and I promise, next chapter will come up much more quickly! So hang in there, have fun, and take care!**

**With That said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**

**P.S. (This chapter is a tiny bit more than 12,000 words, including the notes. DEFINITELY my best record.)**


	108. The Last Trial

**Well, well…By the end of this chapter, you'll see some of what Dhaos can do.**

**MH: Apparently, your work could be a little better.**

**Tbbbtth. I know, but I can't really help it. Whaaaaaaaaaaa….**

**Crazy Hand: Only I am allowed to fuss! WHEE HE HE…**

**Oh well…I know I could have done even better on some of those fights, but, my genius juices are starting to dry up. Thank goodness this story's almost over, or it's quality would start crashing. No kidding. **

**But, I will make sure Mario's battle against Dhaos is good. VERY good.**

**I hope you understand, my post story, the one before the real part two of the supremacy saga, will not be an adventure story. **

**My adventure juices, like I said, are running thin, but my crazy juices, my funny stuff, is aching fit to burst. So…hopefully, I'll be able to recover, and do super good on the sequel.**

**MH: Enough ranting.**

**Bah. You're right. Thank you all for the reviews! Some of you reviewer peoples haven't been around recently, and when you read this, I just want you to know, I hope you all are ok. I'd like to hear from ya, and know you're doin' good!**

**One thing, Unknown One…Actually, Mario hasn't unlocked his special ability in this story yet…Somehow, it seems I gave you the impression he did. But not yet.**

**He's got something a little more special, than the rest of the smashers. You'll see.**

**Ah. yes. Another thing. You know who you are, but you could do with being patient. It's the LEAST you can do. I'm doing my best here, and I'm going to take as long as I need to get things right.**

**Well, Let's-a go!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The Black Knight hadn't been on his throne for long, when, the rubble in front of him started moving.

The rubble exploded, and Link emerged.

He stood above Marth and Roy when the rubble fell on them, but Link had taken the brunt of the blow.

"Thank goodness for my magic armor." Link sighed with relief.

"Yeah…If it wasn't for your armor, we'd be more than just bruised." Roy said.

"So, you were expecting us to survive that, weren't you?" Marth asked the knight accusingly.

"Of course. Had you not survived it, you wouldn't even be worthy of the title of a smasher." The knight replied mildly.

"Enough of these pointless tests!" Link growled. "This is the last time we'll fight! Prepare yourself!"

"If only you knew a thing about our universe's fate..." The Black Knight said in an ominous tone. "…My comrades and I…you will see us again."

"…" Link looked at him hard for a second, trying to figure out what he said.

Then, he decided he'd just think about it later.

CLANG!

The Black Knight blocked Link's surprise attack with the flat of his blade.

"Very well. You have chosen Death. I shall deal it swiftly." The knight said emotionlessly.

Link focused his magic energy into his armor and skin, and stood still.

The Black Knight's sword slammed into his armor, and bounced off with a clang.

"How!?!?!-" The knight yelled, then Link blasted him away with a wave of light.

The knight landed on his feet, and instantly knelt down to skid to a stop.

"I shall not be caught off guard again." He said.

He, and Link dashed towards each other, and ensued in a brutal sword fight. Each blow rang like a church bell, and Marth and Roy started going deaf from the noise.

The knight slashed vertically at Link, who rolled behind him, and jumped into the air while swinging his sword. His sword clanged off the Black Knight's back, and he spun around and knocked Link away with his sword.

Link charged the knight again, who stabbed at him. Link backflipped and landed on the flat of the blade, then rammed his sword, all the way up to the hilt, though the knight's helm.

CLANG!

"Hmm." The knight hummed. He expelled a large blast of darkness, and sent Link flying back into a pile of rubble. Link picked himself up off the pile, and rushed at the knight again, but stopped in mid-step.

The knight picked his helmet up off his shoulders, and held it in his hands while he crunched the gash in the back with his fingers, and sealed it up. He carefully put it back, then proceeded to walk towards Link.

Link's jaw was on the floor, literally.

The Black Knight had no head.

BAM!

The Black Knight's sword slammed into his head, and sent him flying again, this time, into Marth and Roy.

"Gah! Gerrof me!" Roy said in a muffled voice.

"Did you see what I saw?" Link asked, oblivious to the fact he was smashing his friends.

"Frankly, yes." Marth said, "And I'm still having a hard time believing it."

"I said: GERROF!" Roy yelled. He threw Link off with a great heave, and the swordsman flew through the air like a ballistic missile.

BOOOOOOOM!

And like a missile, he slammed into the black knight. The two toppled over on the ground, and rolled about trying to beat each other's faces in with their fists.

The Black Knight rammed his black ebony knuckles into Link's face, and surprised him long enough so that he could get up. He sent a wave of darkness at Marth and Roy.

In a panic, Marth threw his hands up over his face while still holding his sword, and a huge wall of ice erupted from the floor. It covered him and Roy just in time to block the wave.

"Hey…Ice! Neat!" Roy said. "What does ice do when ya hit it with lots of fire?"

"Humor me." Marth smiled wickedly.

By now, the Black Knight had turned back to Link.

Link was struggling on the ground, and the knight had his foot on Link's chest.

"Maybe your armor prevents me from cutting you, but it can't protect you in I crush you." The Knight said, "Goodbye."

Link tried pushing him of one last time, but to no avail.

Suddenly, a huge cloud of steam rushed over them, and covered them in perpetual fog.

"HYYAHHHH!!!!" Link cried. He grabbed the surprised knight's foot, and pushed up so hard he fell on his back. He grabbed his sword, and used his finishing blow on the Knight's chest. His sword sank right through, and stuck into the floor, pinning the knight on the spot.

BAM!

The Black Knight punched Link off his chest, then plucked the sword out and tossed it aside.

"You are getting on my nerves." He said while drawing his sword.

"YOU'RE the one getting on my nerves! And they're SHORT NERVES!" Link screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Uh oh…" Marth said, "Roy, kindly take cover."

"Wha-?"

Marth grabbed his head, and pushed him down behind a pile of rocks, and ducked down himself.

Link slashed at the Black Knight so fast, the knight was starting to have trouble keeping up with him. He still managed to block his blows, though.

Link's slashes continued to pick up speed, while his sword glowed brighter and brighter.

"_He's…going to hit light speed!_" The Black Knight thought frantically.

Link's blows got faster and harder, and his sword started shooting streaks of light that pierced through the knight, and left tiny holes.

The Black Knight tried using Luna on Link, but he rammed his shield in his face, and knocked him back. He then jumped into the air, and flipped while swinging his sword.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

The Black Knight's helm exploded, and the two evenly cut halves shot across the room, and smashed holes in the walls. Link landed behind the Black Knight, who tried turning around to stop him, but Link used a spin attack, and sliced gigantic holes in his armor that glowed white hot from the light.

Link then spun around, and by using his sword two handedly, slashed right through the black knight's torso. It was so quick, it took a second for the slash to appear.

Then, Alondite, the Black Knight's sword, split in half.

Link charged up his sword, then jumped into the air while yelling wildly. He slashed the Black Knight a couple of times across the chest, then he slammed his sword into the ground and sent out a large shockwave of light.

The Black Knight was blown clean off his feet, and he fell on his back with a loud clang, like a gong that fell from its holders.

"HOLY FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISHERR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Link cried.

His sword flared up with a huge amount of light that made the whole room seem black, then, he shot into the air while flipping and spinning the sword around.

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

His sword pierced the knight right through the chest, and time froze for a what seemed forever.

It was only a mere moment.

The area Link and the knight was exploded in a huge burst of light, and it was so powerful, the bystanders, Marth and Roy, were blown against a wall hard enough to leave two swordsman shaped craters above the entrance door.

When the light faded, Link was kneeling on the floor, with his sword stuck in the ground.

There was not a trace left of the knight, or his armor.

Except for the two halves of Alondite.

It lay on the floor, cut clean in two.

A bad memory of the one who had once wielded it for evil.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mario leaned on the door, his head hung, and his palms above his head and resting on the door.

He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes to collect his thoughts for just a moment, to qualm the panic rising in his chest.

He was so close. So close to the cause of all of his misery, and everybody else's.

Then, he lifted his head, and heaved mightily with both of his hands.

The doors creaked open, and created a shaft of light that traveled across a long, blood red carpet, which led into a room where no light came out.

It was as black as that blackest night, the deepest cave.

That was as far as Mario could see.

He stepped into the black room, and slowly, and carefully walked across the carpet. It was soft, and plush, and his boots padded across it like a cat's paws.

SLAM!

He jumped at least a foot into the air when there was a foul blast of wind, and the doors closed behind him, shutting him in the darkness.

He choked, and swatted the foul air from in front of his face, and pressed on.

He walked slowly for about a minute, in which his eyes seemed to adjust to the darkness.

He stopped when he saw a silhouette of a throne, and a tall, powerful figure.

FWOOOOOOM

He stepped back in surprise when there was the rush of flames, and all of the torches alongside the walls flared up, and showered the room in purple light and sparks.

He lowered his hands, and looked right into the face of Dhaos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well, ha ha ha! Whatdaya think? cliffy…**

**I'll write a longer chapter next time, k? I'm not quite ready to start the fight yet, and I want you peoples to simmer in a cliffy! MWE HE HE HE!!!!**

**With that said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	109. Reign of Darkness

**Oh boy…Here we go!!!**

**I'm so glad most of ya are havin' fun! I sure am.**

**Anyways…All I need really say right now, is…THANKS!**

**I really appreciate all the encouragement, and I hope I haven't given any of you any reasons to regret reading this story.**

**At this very moment, including this chapter, we are four chapters away from the finish line. Battles, epilogue, credits plus a teaser!**

**Yah…big battle's gonna be two chappies long!**

**Anyhow, let's go. Master Hand, it's your turn to disclaim, one last time! Then ya get to open the curtains.**

**MH: "Bleah. Shining Riku owns only his OCs, and the plot. Nintendogeek01 owns Felious, slam422 owns Matt, Xanxi owns Xanxi, kbxshadow owns Aliana, Supersmasher025 owns Jun."**

**And I think that's all the OCs.**

**Everybody else owns their respective stuffs. I'll go into detail with that in the credits.  
**

**Thank you all, again! It's been awesome.**

**(Master Hand raises the curtains)**

**AH! I have one final comment. Like a few of my reviewers, I believe that all smashers are equal. Mario's just…you'll see. This is his battle, but this is the last time he'll be a spotlight hog.**

**I'm not trying to over glorify Mario, is what I'm trying to say. I apologize to anybody that's unhappy right now, but all I ask of you, is to read on.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mario, and Dhaos instantly locked eyes.

They stood there, unmoving.

Everything had frozen.

Mario's eyes shone with determination, and valor. Dhaos' eyes…were hard to interpret.

They looked…amused.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

Mario was thrown back by a big burst of energy, created by an exploding ball of compressed air.

Mario flew across the room, yelling, then, he landed on the carpet and skidded across it, landing about halfway down the length of the rug.

Dhaos retained his amused expression, and slowly got up from his throne. He stood for a moment, then he began walking towards Mario, all the while a venomous smile played across his lips.

"Heh heh heh…I must admit I'm impressed you've made it this far. It takes foolhardy courage and bravery to look death right in the face."

"That's what YOU think, Dhaos!" Mario retorted.

"Ah…That's what YOU say." Dhaos cleverly countered. "I AM DEATH!" He roared.

"Now, I hold the universe in the palm of my hand! I am mere seconds from erasing your existence, but, I think I'll _humor_ you a little, eh?"

"…"

Dhaos walked around Mario in a circle, his hands swinging slowly by his sides, his head facing towards Mario.

"...Eons ago, I had a mission."

"And…I Failed. Care to guess how?"

"…I'm clueless." Mario sighed, his body still taut, ready for any sudden moves.

Dhaos, however, looked relaxed, expect his face suddenly contorted with incredible rage. He continued walking around Mario, who suddenly felt very insecure.

"Mario…You do not know what happened, that fateful day eons ago. Master hand forgot to tell you the whole story."

"You're lying!" Mario shouted. "You're just messing with my mind!"

Dhaos gave him a look that instantly silenced him.

"Heed my words. _Master Hand did NOT tell you the whole story._"

"And you're going to?" Mario looked at him suspiciously.

"You know, it'd be so easy for me to crush you right now. It would be wise to listen to me. Besides, what good is it going to do to lie?"

"…"

"Yes…My mission. I came to save my homeworld. I admit, I made a mistake when I tried to. You see, my world was dying. I was exploring the universe, when, I came upon your planet, Ivalice."

"…?!"

"I attempted to take it's power for my own, but I ran afoul of a few of it's denizens. I retreated, but, I had learned something. I lacked the power to take what my world needed, but I had a way to get this power.

I have it, right now."

"The Heart of Chaos." Mario echoed.

Dhaos continued. "The end did not justify the means. I was caught, and defeated before I could use the full power of the Heart of chaos. However, before my untimely demise, I didn't go without a fight.

When I went, I took Cress Albane along with me."

SLAM!

"Dhaos, the game's up." Master Hand said. "We realized our mistake, long ago, and we learned from that experience. It cost us greatly, but, we learned the truth of the situation.

Mario, Dhaos isn't back from the dead to save his world.

He's back to take ours away."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!" Mario screamed.

He backed up, holding his head in pain and confusion.

"Hmm hmm hmm…" Dhaos laughed softly. "…If it isn't Master Hand."

"Stop this madness now!" Master Hand ordered.

"What madness?" Dhaos inquired. "By divine right, I'm getting the revenge I've waited five thousand years to get!"

"At the expense of trillions of innocent lives?" Master hand asked. "Dhaos, when we learned of your world's fate, even after you killed Cress, we went and helped your people."

"Ah…did you, now?" Dhaos smiled bitterly. "Explain this:"

He held out his palm, and a sphere of distorted space appeared, and it formed what looked like a clear crystal ball.

Inside it appeared an image of a black, barren planet. The vision zoomed in on the surface, revealing black stormy skies, forests reduced to cinders, remains of cities reduced to ruins, and countless other disasters.

"…You see…" Dhaos said as he clenched his palm into a fist, causing the sphere to dissipate like smoke. "…My world did not survive. You say you saved it, but if you speak truly, then explain what you just saw!!!!!"

"Dhaos, being bitter about the past isn't going to solve the problem!" Master Hand urged. "If we worked together-"

"Don't make me laugh." Dhaos said. "Your word is mud. Now…Stand down, and let me finish what I came to do."

"No." Mario said suddenly.

"…BWA HA HA HA HA!" Dhaos laughed violently. "You're even weaker than Master Hand! What do you think you can do about me, huh, big boy?"

"Didn't you LISTEN!?!?!" Mario shouted. "WE'RE SORRY IT HAPPENED!!!!!"

"It's too late to apologize." Dhaos said.

"We didn't do that." Mario said "If you gave us the time, we'd figure it out!"

"I said, it's too late to apologize. Your words are a dead man's words, and they hold absolutely no meaning at all…"

BEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!

TFFFFTH-PFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT!!!!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Master Hand yelled.

Dhaos fired a transparent beam of blue light at Master Hand, who got hit by the beam head on. He was blown back, and he slammed into the door full speed.

He hit it like a missile, and the door, along with the walls, rang with the force of the blow.

Mario yelled, and instantly used his jet boots to tackle Dhaos.

Dhaos intercepted the sudden outburst, and blocked with his arm.

Mario slammed into Dhaos' arm, and slid off without even moving Dhaos an inch. His arm felt like steel.

"…Pitiful." Dhaos said.

He punched Mario in the head so hard, Mario's cheek got cut on his teeth. Without stopping, Dhaos kicked him into the air like a ball, then unleashed a barrage of blows on him that wracked his body with broken bones, and terrible pain.

Dhaos finished of with a final uppercut that created a sonic boom, and Mario's head whipped back, nearly broken by the blow. The force of the punch threw him into the air in a high, long arc, and he soared through the air before landing on the rug next to Master hand with a crunch.

Dhaos' face was emotionless as he walked up to the prone figures of the two smashers, and he looked down at them with absolutely no remorse.

"You didn't save my people. Now, there's nobody to save you. Tsk tsk…That's how things go, Master Hand."

"That's what YOU think, Dhaos!" a sudden voice yelled from behind the door.

Master Hand, who had just regained consciousness, levitated Mario and himself out of the way as the door burst open.

Dhaos stood before the whole of the smashers, minus Mario, Master Hand, and a few others.

"…We heard what happened, Dhaos." Link said, who was at the front of the party. "…And I'm giving no quarter. CHARGE!!!!!!!!!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Everybody yelled.

"Please." Dhaos scowled impatiently.

Link charged with his sword drawn. He slashed at Dhaos while his sword was glowing with light, but Dhaos grabbed his right wrist, and tossed him back towards the throne with ease. Marth and Roy were right after Link. They slashed at Dhaos rapidly, but he dodged their attacks with equal speed, and then grabbed their heads and smashed them together.

By the time Dhaos was finished with the three swordsmen, he was surrounded by the remaining smashers.

Instantly, the arena exploded into mayhem.

Dhaos focused all of his energy into his hands, and fired a massive ray at the ground. The whole area around him was enveloped in a rapidly expanding blue dome, which blew everybody back and dashed them all across the ceiling and the walls.

After the dome faded, Dhaos' hands still glowed with blue flames.

He fired massive rays of blue light at any moving thing in sight, reducing the room around him to ruins in mere moments.

He made the flames die down, and stood still before calling out.

"Is that all you got? I'm stupefied that you all even got past my men! You people are pathetic! PATHETIC!"

"It's only started." Master Hand said suddenly.

Dhaos turned ,only to get smashed right in the face by Master Hand.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Crazy hand laughed demonically, having just appeared from the door. "Let's get this party STARTED! I WANT FRUIT PUNCH!"

BAM!

Crazy punched Dhaos, who stumbled slightly, but was still quick enough to dodge Master and Crazy Hand's hand slap attack. Dhaos fired a ray at them after they collided, and they both got blown back by the ray. They recovered, and Master Hand fired blue lasers from his fingertips while Crazy dropped wads of bob-ombs from the air.

Dhaos dodged the lasers while running around them, then, he jumped up under Master Hand and dealt him a cruel uppercut while shooting a spiraling blast of light and dark at Crazy. Crazy barrel rolled and avoided the burst of energy, but it turned, and came at him again. Crazy laughed at Dhaos, and said,

"You missed!" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

Crazy went flying forwards,a nd he accidentally slammed into Dhaos. Master Hand picked himself up, but went rigid with surprise when he saw Crazy flying at him while holding Dhaos.

Dhaos kicked off Crazy's palm, and the Hand Brothers smashed into each other, and rolled about in the air before landing on the ground with a great crash.

They landed next to Mario, and, out of a small pocket on Master Hand, a glass looking orb full of light rolled around for a bit before coming to a stop.

"….Ha ha ha!" Dhaos laughed. "Master Hand, you idiot! That Warrior's soul will be mine, yet!"

He ran over to the orb, and bent to pick it up.

Master Hand protested feebly, but he was quickly rendered unconscious by a fierce blast of darkness.

Dhaos smirked at the prone form of Master Hand, then, he turned to the orb, and bent down again, with his hands out.

CHINK!

The orb, which was laying near a pillar, suddenly rolled under Dhaos' legs. His hands shot towards it in an attempt to seize it, but it went by too quickly.

Dhaos growled, and turned to the pillar stump, a remnant of his rampage.

Mario walked out from behind it with an extremely defiant, stubborn frown etched across his face.

"I'm not going out that easily, Dhaos." Mario pointed out. "And didn't your mother tell you it was bad to take stuff that wasn't yours?"

"You've crossed me for the last time, Mario!" Dhaos yelled. "ALPHA!"

"Whoa!" Mario yelped.

Dhaos formed a ball of green energy in his hands, and Mario shot out of the way just as the ball of energy flew forwards, and expanded while swallowing everything it touched. Thankfully, it missed Mario, its target, and didn't expand far enough to swallow anybody else.

Mario shot towards the Warrior's heart, with the aid of his jet boots.

"Oh, no you don't!" Dhaos shouted. He fired a ray at the orb, and knocked it away from Mario, then, he fired another ray at Mario himself.

"Yow!" Mario said. He nimbly jumped about, kicking off walls and rubble, while dodging rays and gaining on the orb.

Dhaos sprinted towards it, but a spurt of flame knocked it away just as Dhaos grabbed at it for the second time. He turned angrily on Jun, the culprit.

He shot a burst of ice from his hand, which was too fast for Jun to dodge.

Roy came to the rescue, and tackled her out of the way just as a gigantic spire made of ice erupted from the ground, and snaked all the way up to the ceiling where it caused a few blocks of stone to fall. Roy and Jun dodged the debris falling, and ran behind the ice tower in time to dodge another ray of energy.

Dhaos sprinted towards the orb, and he finally grabbed it, and held it up in the air, when, a boomerang enveloped in wind snatched it from his hands, and the tornado flew away.

Aika jumped from behind a pillar, and caught the orb and boomerang skillfully.

"Ha ha! I think I'll just take this!" Aika said. "…Or not!"

Dhaos charged towards her, but she tossed it at G&W, who started juggling it along with some rocks.

Aika used her Epsilon Mirror technique, and turned her skin into a highly reflective metal before engaging Dhaos is hand-to-hand combat while G&W tossed the orb to Kirby.

Dhaos fired a ray at Aika and blew her back, then he shot a ray at Kirby. Kirby jumped over the ray and inhaled the orb, then, he spat it out like a cannonball towards Ness. Ness hit it with his baseball bat, and sent it flying back towards Mario, who jumped into the air and caught it neatly in his hands while flipping through the air.

"And there they go! It's zip to one, with team smash in the lead!" Crazy Hand narrated like they were playing a football game.

Dhaos tackled Mario, and the orb went flying out of Mario's grasp, and he and the dark lord crashed. Samus caught the orb with her tractor beam, and sling-shot it towards Steven, who caught it and shot it into the air. Seth swooped in, and snatched the ball.

Dhaos took off after him, but before he reached the orb, Seth passed it to Pit. Pit flew away, and dropped the orb on Sora, who successfully caught it. He ran with it under his arm, and ducked behind a pillar as Dhaos fired rays of light at him. He ran out from behind it at top speed, and tossed it at Zelda. Zelda caught it, and warped away to avoid a second alpha attack and pass it on to Sonic.

Sonic zipped away, and ran up the wall and onto the ceiling while dodging balls of light dark, and chaos. He tossed it to Midna, who passed it on to the Ice Climbers on top of the ice spire.

"We couldn't resist!" Popo shrugged. He tossed it to his sister halfway down the spire, and she dropped the orb into Ganon's hands.

Ganondorf ran with the orb, but he got punched in the jaw, and Dhaos neatly caught the orb on his fingers.

"Nice try, but it's mine." Dhaos said.

"Nuh uh!" Luigi's disembodied voice said.

BAM!

His invisible Thor Hammer smashed down on top of Dhaos' head, stunning him for a second. Luigi pilfered the orb from him, and ran away, with the orb vanishing along with him.

Dhaosw closed his eyes for a moment, and by using telepathy, he sensed the orb and its holder.

He lunged at Luigi, who was snatched up by Felious. Felious hid Luigi, and took off with the orb while staying just a step ahead of Dhaos.

The two ran between two large mounds of rubble, and two voices rang out.

"Now!"

Marth and Aliana pounced of Dhaos, and the three of then engaged while Felious passed the orb onto Hector. Hector tossed it into the air, and swatted it away with his axe.

It passed way over Dhaos' head, and before he could jump for it, Pikachu shot towards it like a torpedo, and smashed it with his tail. The orb changed course, and bopped Master Hand on the…head.

Then, He passed it on to Mario.

"What?!?" Mario asked rudely.

"Use it." Master Hand said.

"…How?"

"-"

BAM!" Dhaos knocked Master Hand away with his hand, and quickly backed Mario into a corner.

"It's over." Dhaos smiled darkly. "Hand me that orb."

"No." Mario denied him, to the last.

"Then, I shall take it from your cold, dead fingers." Dhaos said, advancing on him.

Mario held his ground, glaring daggers at the tall man.

Dhaos grabbed the orb, and just milliseconds before he yanked it from Mario's hands, it gave off a burst of light, and sent him flying.

"WTC!?!?!?!??!" Mario said.

"That's what I'm talking about…" Master Hand said, like he was stating the obvious.

"But…How?" Dhaos asked as he picked himself up.

"The orb's rejected you, Dhaos." Master Hand said. "More like it, the soul within it rejected you! You can't use it now!"

"I shall force it to allow me!" Dhaos said, pulling out the Heart of Chaos. He focused for a few moments, but nothing happened.

"…What? That energy…I can't control it!" Dhaos said in surprise.

Mario looked into it deeply for a moment, then, with a new look of comprehension on his face, he pocketed it.

"Dhaos…On Guard!" Mario shouted. He flew at Dhaos, and pulled back his fist.

Dhaos stood still, and at the last second, tried to catch his fist. He succeeded, but instead of staying on the ground, he was carried right into the air along with Mario.

"Yah!" Mario shouted. He punched downwards, and sent Dhaos flying into the ground, where there was a big crash, and a cloud of dust.

Dhaos soon emerged from the small crater, Livid.

"…You've come between me, and my revenge, and for that, there is no forgiveness." Dhaos growled.

He punched at Mario and created a wave of distorted space, which glowed like fire. It shot into the air, and Mario jumped back to avoid the scorching heat.

Mario jumped back at Dhaos, and they both traded punches and kicks at high speed, creating tons of explosions and the like.

Mario sweep kicked at Dhaos, who jumped over the kick, and karate chopped Mario's head. Mario leaned out of the way, and avoided the scorching hot wave of energy.

Mario's gloves flashed, and he suddenly created a shadow ball. He threw the shadow ball at Dhaos, who swatted it aside.

:"How'd he do that?" Mewtwo asked Master Hand, while Mario and Dhaos continued battling.

"The Warrior's heart links all smashers together, and is the bonding link between us all. Whoever uses it has access to every skill known to existing smashers."

"So, you mean-" Roy started asking, but he was interrupted by a loud explosion. "Hey! Mario just ripped off my Flare Blade!"

Mario, who's fist was smoking, watched Dhaos fly backwards with slight scorch marks across his clothes.

Dhaos hit the wall, but landed on it with his feet, and kicked off it towards Mario.

"Expulse!" Dhaos cried. He took in a deep breath, then focused up a huge amount of energy in his body. He released it, and created a large ring of plasma while causing lightning bolts to fall from the ceiling and balls of ice to shoot everywhere.

Mario held his hands out and focused, and he created a blue barrier. The energy that hit it fizzled, and was absorbed into the PSI magnet. Mario countered by throwing a sparking fireball from his hand.

Dhaos avoided the ball of fire, which skipped across the ground a bit before exploding into a pillar of flames. Dhaos punched Mario in the jaw, and sent him flying back. He spiraled about for a moment, but he used his boots to spin like a missile, and shoot towards Dhaos again. He combined his Mario Tornado, and Link's Spin attack while shooting out flames from his hands, turning himself into a whirling inferno. He slammed into Dhaos, who caught him and stopped him from spinning while taking some damage from the flames. While holding Mario's neck, Dhaos created a blade made of distorted space on his finger. Just as he was about to slit Mario's neck, Mario's skin turned to impenetrable metal, just as his finger hit his neck.

His finger bounced off his neck, and Mario took his chance to kick Dhaos in the stomach. Dhaos flinched, but dropped Mario on purpose, then blasted him with a wave of heat. Mario's skin melted slightly, so he warped away.

"Up here!" Mario called. Dhaos turned, and saw Mario standing sideways on the ice spire. Mario drew his hammer, and smashed the glacier. A large chunk of ice fell towards Dhaos, who blew his way through it with a ray. When he got on the other side, Mario was nowhere to be seen.

"'Ello." Mario said, appearing out of nowhere. He threw a vicious punch at the dark lord, but he caught Mario's fist, twisted him about in the air, and tossed him away while shooting him continually with light rays. Mario landed, then ran away at super sonic speed.

Dhaos groaned for a moment while creating a dark aura around himself, then, he slammed his hands into the ground, and created a massive wall of darkness. Mario accidentally ran right through it, and tripped while the darkness burned him badly.

Dhaos walked up to Mario, who coughed out puffs of black smoke.

"You've done some unexpected things, but that's still not going to defeat me." Dhaos said.

"Watch, and learn." Mario said. He blew white hot fire right in Dhaos' face. He created a barrier around his face, and the flames merely glanced off his face.

"Try harder." Dhaos suggested. He drew his fist back, and knocked Mario out cold with a super powerful punch.

"Well, you all know the drill…" Master Hand said.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!!!!!!!!!!" Crazy screamed.

Sonic shot towards Dhaos, who had the Warrior's heart in his hands. He grabbed the orb, and zipped back to Master Hand.

Master Hand took the orb, just as Dhaos aimed his hand at Mario's head.

"Stop!" Master Hand ordered at once.

"Smart move." Dhaos said. "If you value Mario's life, you'll exchange that orb."

"You're just going to destroy the orb!" Master Hand said. "I'm not stupid, Dhaos. I made this orb. Destroying it will kill all of the smashers."

"Oh, really now?" Dhaos smiled. "So, everybody matters more to you than Mario does? You don't care if I…say, blow a hole through his head?"

"I DO care, as a matter of fact." Master Hand said.

"Hmm. Shame." Dhaos said. His index finger on his right hand burst into blue flames, and he pointed his finger at Mario's head.

"Reflectga." Master Hand said.

Just as Dhaos fired the ray, it bounced off a transparent golden bubble that appeared around Mario's body.

"…Ugh…what happened?" Mario asked groggily.

"…Tell you what, Master Hand." Dhaos said mockingly. "I'll take on your little toy Mario, along with that orb, as long as I don't get any interference from anybody else. Got it? If I win, bye bye orb. Fair enough?"

"Fine, then. Catch, Mario." Master Hand said emotionlessly.

"Mamma mia…" Mario sighed. He caught the orb, and pocketed it, before facing Dhaos.

"Now…I was thinking…" Dhaos said in a pensive voice.

Suddenly, the whole room vanished, and they were floating about in what looked like space. Beneath them was their planet, Ivalice, and a few of the moons surrounding it.

"This'll be more fun without obstacles!" Dhaos laughed madly.

"Whoa!" Mario yelped, dodging a wave of distorted space. He flew away from Dhaos like a rocket, but Dhaos merely warped in front of him, and punched him in the face. He warped multiple times, striking Mario all over his body many times a second.

Mario flopped about for a bit after the barrage, but he woke from his stupor in time to avoid a particularly nasty attack.

"Spacial Rend!" Dhaos cried. He waved both of his arms, and created a small ball of intense distorted space. The ball exploded and sent out a rip in time and space, which looked like a black wall spreading. It cut Mario off from Master Hand and the other smashers, leaving him and Dhaos alone.

"Oh, too bad, I missed." Dhaos said.

Mario rushed towards him again, and used a rocket kick. Dhaos caught his foot, and spun him around. Mario stopped himself from spinning, and threw a punch at Dhaos' head. He dodged, and spun around to kick Mario away. Mario rolled so that the kick went under him, then he threw a speedy storm of punches. Dhaos blocked each of the hits and threw his own fist forwards. Mario jumped back, and flew around behind him. Dhaos flipped upside down, and did a hand stand on the invisible floor. Mario tried using his super jump punch, but Dhaos thwarted his attack by jumping into the air along with him, where he spin kicked him across the chest. Mario flipped back, then ran at Dhaos again.

He short hopped, then he did a medium jump, then he finally soared above Dhaos while doing a triple flip. He tried butt-stomping Dhaos, who blasted his rear with fire.

Mario accidentally set his jet boots off, and he flew about haphazardly while trying to put his rear out. Dhaos fired a homing blast of light and dark at Mario, who was too busy to notice.

He finally put his rear out, then he noticed the swirling vortex of grey energy. He kicked into high gear, and flew away from the vortex, which also increased in speed while continuing to gain on him. He u-turned, and flew right towards Dhaos, who jumped over him and caught the vortex in his hands. Dhaos molded the vortex into a ball of chaotic energy, and then he threw it at Mario, who used a pole-like extension made of plasma from his glove to hit it back. They played tennis with each other until the ball exploded, then they ran at each other while charging up a punch.

Mario used Flare Punch again, while Dhaos channeled blue flames onto his fist. Their fists collided, and a massive explosion resulting from the attacks blew them apart. They ran around in a circle while closing in on each other, and they engaged hand to hand combat again.

They created another huge explosion, which sufficiently burned both of them.

They skidded away from each other, panting heavily. Their chests heaved, and each looked equally tired and worn out.

"…Pant…It's time to…End this." Dhaos gasped.

"I…wheeze…agree." Mario said.

Both of them stood still, taking deep breaths to help gather what energy they had left about themselves. Then…

"…YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mario shouted. He cupped his hands together, and formed a roaring ball of magma that made even the air shake, it was pulsing with so much power.

"…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Dhaos yelled. His hands were together in the same way as Mario, but he formed a ball of pulsing chaos energy. When the time came, he fired a huge blue ray at Mario, just as he released the ball of magma.

They two attacks collided in a terrible explosion, that everybody witnessed, the smashers behind the wall of distorted space, and the people below, on the planet.

Somehow, they got the feeling that their world wasn't as safe as they thought.

Mario and Dhaos his behind each of their attacks as pure blue and red plasma flew everywhere, making it so hot it was almost impossible to breathe.

When the smoke faded, Mario and Dhaos were still at it, focusing every single last drop of energy into their attacks.

Mario's ball of plasma spun into Dhaos' beam like a drill, scattering blue ray energy everywhere.

Mario sweated desperately, as his mind was about to crack from all of the stress of keeping the ball of magma in place. One hit of that beam meant death.

Dhaos merely stood still, watching Mario as he strained against the ray. A cruel smile traveled up his face, making him look completely twisted as a shadow slowly covered him complexion.

"Mario…This is what it's like to die. Maybe someday I'll visit your forlorn spirit as it drifts along in the nothingness of the void! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dhaos yelled, and pumped more energy into his ray, forcing Mario's magma ball back, threatening to vaporize Mario.

"Noooo………….." Mario moaned. He could already feel his consciousness slipping away as he drained the last bit of his energy. "…I've come so far….I CAN'T fail now…I have so many people depending on me…The UNIVERSE depends on me!"

_And so it does on me._

"Wha!?!?" Mario said. His eyes snapped open, just in time to see the ball of magma rush right towards him.

There was a shine, and suddenly, time froze.

Mario couldn't move anything but his eyes, but he witnessed the orb flying out of his pocket, and giving off a bright flash.

Time returned, but with it a wave of energy flooded Mario's body. His body glowed with white light, and he looked from the orb to his ball of plasma.

"I want to….LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mario yelled.

He threw his palms forwards, and the ball of plasma spun faster and faster while slowing down the ray. It stopped right in front of Mario, and spun in place a few moments before slowly budging forwards, and picking up speed.

"No! IMPOSSIBLE!" Dhaos screamed.

The ray fizzled beneath the ball of energy as it picked up speed, and it began swelling up and getting bigger and bigger.

Dhaos gave one last scream as the ball consumed him, and exploded like an atomic bomb.

The explosion blew Mario back, but it also dispelled the wall trapping the other Smashers.

"Good work, Mario!" Luigi said as he gave Mario a thumbs up.

"I-I-I can't believe it's over!" Mario said.

"It's not." Master Hand said suddenly.

Mario whipped around, only to see Dhaos still standing there, clutching his heaving chest in pain.

"Ha ha…Ha ha ha…." He laughed. "…You'll never stop me! NEVER! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For my people, who perished before I could save them…YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

At that moment, space around him began to swirl like water, and it began rippling in continuous waves.

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DARK FORM: ACTIVATE!" Dhaos cried. He stood up shakily, and thrust his hand into the air. He disappeared in a swirling vortex of blackness, and suddenly, streaks of darkness shot into the vortex, which flashed, and swelled up causing the area to shake violently.

Everybody yelled and fell backwards from one final quake, and out came a beast so terrible, and powerful, the very space around them seemed to blacken with it foulness.

Then, the orb appeared, and gave off a blast of light.

Mario felt immense power well up inside him, then, the crystal stars, the chaos emeralds, and a few other series of artifacts swirled around him, and the orb.

When the display of colors faded, Mario looked the same, but the aura of power emanating from him was unbearable.

The last hands had been played, and the stage set.

The Final Battle had begun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Meep. So, tell me: Whatdaya think?**

**There's no need for long notes, so…I'll see ya later, peeps!**

**With **that** said, Adieu, and Review!**

**-Shining Riku-**


	110. The Final Battle

**The Final Battle! No need for long notes.**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**However, short notes…I'll thank everybody accordingly in the credits…so…**

**Let's go…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Dhaos was completely transfigured.

He no longer looked human at all.

If ANYTHING, he looked like an alien.

His body was now shaped somewhat like an insect's, with a long abdomen, a somewhat human shaped torso that looked like armor, and a small, strange head that was like a worm, with three flaps that made up the mouth.

His abdomen had a large, red vein that traveled across the front, and it pulsed with red fluids. The abdomen was lavender colored, and the torso and head were dark purple. He had two long arms that lacked joints, and on the undersides of the two arms were red holes shaped like octopus suckers. The arms were shaped like clubs, and they were very thick and heavy. On Dhaos' back, were long red flaps that fanned out like wings. There were four flaps on either side, and he floated there like someone's worst nightmare come true.

_**This is the end.**_ Dhaos said via telepathy. It was a foul, echoing voice that made everybody cringe. It was like a foul parasite seeped into their minds.

"D-" Master Hand began.

"No, Master Hand." Mario said. "…This is my fight."

Master Hand didn't say anything, but seemed to nod understandingly before floating back.

Mario turned around, and faced Dhaos again.

"Dhaos, why did you not use the Heart of Chaos to revive your people?" Mario asked suddenly.

Dhaos did not answer.

"Come on, if it can make ANYTHING happen, why didn't you just use it to revive your people?"

…_**I have no need to answer your question.**_ Dhaos said.

"Then, I have no reason to show you any mercy. You're so consumed by your own hatred, you forgot what mattered the most to you.

You don't have any reason to exist."

_**SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ Dhaos roared. _**This world, and all worlds shall fall before me!**_

"Not. If. You. Fall. First." Mario said threateningly. "No one is going to come from who knows where, and ruin MY life, and my country! OR my friend's countries! I don't know what happened to YOUR country, Dhaos, but we weren't involved with it! If you needed to vent some anger and find some help, I understand, but coming and destroying a WHOLE world just to help yours? That's selfish!"

_**You are in no place to lecture me!**_ Dhaos yelled. _**I hold the universe in my hands, and I am in control! Nothing can stop me!**_

"You're forgetting three things." Mario smiled triumphantly. "One: You're not the creator. Two: Me. And Three: Cress Albane!"

_So…you've figured it out, eh?_ The orb spoke suddenly. _That this orb isn't just some artifact?_

"Master Hand…When Cress died, you suspended his soul and powers inside this orb, am I right?"

"How'd you-"

"His presence." Mario answered. "I met him before."

_He speaks truly. _The voice spoke again. _And now, I must finish what I once started. Mario, my powers are yours._

"You've helped me out in my time of need, and it's time I repaid that favor! Dhaos, you're going down!" Mario said determinedly.

_**Bring it on, Mortal.**_ Dhaos snarled.

Mario shot at Dhaos, who backed away with surprising agility. He opened his mouth and spewed out a cloud of dark orbs. Mario shot about like a lightning bolt, avoiding each and every blast at just the last second. When he was close, his hand shone with a purple flash.

"Shield Breaker!" Mario shouted. He slammed his fist into Dhaos' head with super power, but instead of his head snapping, it absorbed the blow like a sponge.

_**Tsk tsk.**_ Dhaos tutted. _**Not going to work.**_ He lifted a heavy club arm, and smashed it into Mario. He flew back, feeling like he had just been smashed with a gigantic bat. Mario spun backwards, just as Dhaos opened his mouth again, and his body pulsed with energy. Black light formed in his maw, and he exhaled.

A tidal wave of black energy rushed towards Mario, who countered by throwing his palm forwards, and ejecting a powerful jet of light.

"Light Spear!" Mario said. The blast of light penetrated the wave, allowing Mario to pass through safely. The energy continued flying, and the point of the blast of light almost struck Dhaos. He swerved out of the way, and brought up an arm to block Mario's Giant Punch, courtesy of DK. Mario got knocked away by another swing of the arm.

"Try destroying his arms!" Matt shouted.

"Good idea!" Mario said. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it!"

_**Ha ha! You are foolish if you think I am that easy to incapacitate.**_ Dhaos laughed sourly. _**METEOR!**_

Mario gasped in horror when a huge meteor appeared. The ground shook as the gigantic stone hurtled towards him. It was enveloped in purple flames, no doubt a twist to the spell by Dhaos himself.

"Fire Mario!" Mario cried. His body gave off intense waves of heat, and he hurtled towards the ballistic ball of stone. "Mario Tornado!" He said. He spun really fast while still on fire, and he sent out waves of flame that washed over the meteor, and burned fiercely against the purple flames.

He slammed into it while still spinning, but he slowed down greatly. He braced himself against it, and started regaining his momentum, spinning faster and faster, and the meteor along with him. He caught it, and spun it above his head like a giant top.

"Wild Swing-Ding!" Mario cried. He held the meteor out in front of him, and spun around in circles while holding the meteor. He spun towards Dhaos, and attempted to batter him with the stone, but Dhaos backed up slowly while punching chunks of the meteor away. Mario stopped spinning, as there was nothing left of the rock. Dhaos punched down to crush him, but he rolled forwards and dodged the attack, and Super Jump Punched him in the abdomen.

Dhaos moaned in pain, but went along with the punch. He and Mario both flew into the air, and attacked each other. Mario used a PK Fire ball, and Dhaos smashed through it with his arm. He spiked Mario down towards the ground, and rapidly descended towards him. Mario rolled away from Dhaos, who followed after him while continually clubbing the ground. Mario sprung upwards as Dhaos missed him by a hair, and drill kicked his head. Dhaos flew back, and brought back both his arms to crush Mario.

Mario opened up a quick summoning circle, and a gigantic black dragon appeared, and breathed blue flames. Dhaos pushed against the flames, and smashed a fist into the ginormous dragon and sent it flying. It vanished in a puff of smoke, and Dhaos turned to find the feisty Italian.

"Right here, Dhaos!" Mario said. His eyes flashed red, and he fired red lasers out of his eyes at the dark lord. His skin turned shiny and reflective, and the rays bounced off and hit a stray meteorite, causing it to explode violently. Mario ducked under the flying debris, then began back flipping while Dhaos pursued him with arms swinging away.

Mario flipped high into the air, and held his hand out in front of him like a gun. He fired a small concentrated spurt of flame, which hit Dhaos' arm and exploded. Dhaos quenched the flames and knocked Mario away, then fired another storm of dark particles after him. Mario hid under his cape while the darkness bounced off, and when Dhaos rushed forwards and smashed it with his fist, Mario wasn't there. Mario teleported behind him, and smashed his head in with a downwards punch, then spinney kicked him away.

Dhaos tripped over the cape, which Mario warped back under. Mario threw the dark lord into the air with a great heave, then fired a handful of lightning bullets out of his fingers. Dhaos faded out of sight like a specter, while strafing around the bullets. He got close to Mario and knocked him into the air with a swing upwards, then he warped into the air and spiked Mario downwards again. Mario used his jet boots to kick off the ground and hurtle upwards to meet with Dhaos' arm again, and he used Luigi's Fiery Super Jump Punch. He struck the end of Dhaos' left arm, and blew the tip clean off he hit him with so much force. Dhaos backed off for a second, then tackled Mario full speed.

Mario got the wind knocked out of his lungs, then he got his leg pulverized by an accurate swing of Dhaos' arm.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" He screeched. He rolled out of the way of another swing, then warped away before using Curaga to heal his leg. Dhaos came at him again, and fired a ray of darkness from his mouth while swinging at Mario.

"Quick attack!" Mario said. He zipped between Dhaos' swings while dodging the ray, and rapidly landed a number of blows on Dhaos' damaged arm, crippling it before he could react.

_**Expulse!**_ Dhaos cried. He expelled a massive wave of dark energy which blew Mario back, giving him enough time to regenerate his arm.

Mario flew back at him again, and by combining Quick attack and Flare Blade with Giant Punch, Mario landed five super powerful exploding punches on Dhaos' new left arm, which blew it to pieces. Next, Mario cast Quika on himself, then used Lilina's Tidal Wave and his own Mario Tornado.

Dhaos got caught inside a gigantic whirlpool, and even though he struggled against it, he was rapidly drawn to the middle of the whirl, where Mario punched him at light speed.

Dhaos fired another ray of darkness at Mario, who dropped his focus on the water spell, and turned his body to stone. Dhaos' ray blew him back, and while he was flying, Mario turned back to normal.

_**Meteor!**_ Dhaos said.

"Alpha Storm!" Mario countered. He gathered up a ball of flame in his hands, then used his fire brand attack. The ball of flame in his outstretched hand gave off massive waves of flame that smashed into the meteor, stopping it in its tracks while putting out the dark flames. Mario jumped above the meteor, and charged up a big amount of energy.

"Grendel Fist!" Mario said. He punched the meteor so hard it created a sonic boom, and the boulder flew at Dhaos. Dhaos knocked it back at Mario, who used another explosive attack.

They sent it back and forth, until Mario suddenly pulled a bunch of explosives out of his pocket, stuck them on the meteor, and threw it back at Dhaos. Dhaos punched it again, and the boulder exploded on him. He blocked the debris with a shield, while Mario wall kicked off the flying stones. Mario approached Dhaos, who fired three beams of darkness simultaneously. Mario warped to the side, and flew around the lasers while Dhaos aimed at him. Mario spun around behind him, and fired a sonic boom from his hand. Dhaos' head got hit by the blow, and it started leaking black ooze.

_**I am very sore of you right now.**_ Dhaos hissed in pain as his wound closed up. _**Red Spear!**_

His wings separated from his body, and the sharp ends aimed at Mario before hurtling at him.

"Spin attack!" Mario said. He spun around while shooting flames from his hands, and each time a spear got close enough to hit him, he punched or slapped it aside, avoiding harm. Dhaos warped his wings back, then fired a continuous ray of darkness while breathing out clouds of dark particles.

"Delta Shield!" Mario said. A transparent light blue barrier surrounded his body, and the darkness bounced off his shield. "Red Missile!" Mario cried. He slapped his arms down to his sides and stood up straight, then, he fired a massive burst of flame from his jet boots, and he slammed into Dhaos and caused a big fiery explosion.

Mario and Dhaos tumbled through the air, still flying around from the momentum of the slam. Dhaos spread his wings and righted himself, then, he exhaled a huge burst of darkness. Mario accidentally panicked, and the burst enveloped him before exploding. He flew back in purple flames.

"C-C'mon!" Mario stuttered as he tried activating his jet boots. The purple flames interfered with the fire, acting like fire extinguisher. Mario soared through the air, then hit the invisible floor with a heavy thud. He picked himself up, and saw Dhaos flying at him again. He wave dashed to the side, then jumped up on Dhaos' back.

"Cutlass Fury!" Mario cried. He punched Dhaos super hard with his right fist, and then followed up with a left punch. He then used his right fist in an uppercut and flew into the air while spinning. He put his two hands together and formed n intense spurt of flame, and then shot downwards and rammed his knuckles into Dhaos' back. There was a moderately big explosion which threw Dhaos off balance while destroying part of his wings, and that gave Mario enough time to attack again.

"Thunder!" Mario cried. He threw his hands into the air like he was calling down thunder, which is exactly what happened. He held up his right hand and caught the bolt, and molded it into a ball of lightning. "Thunder Hand!" Mario said. He spun around, then thrust out his hand like he was using his fire brand attack, but his hand released an immense burst of lightning.

The lightning traveled across the ground towards Dhaos, who flew into the air and avoided it. He slowly flew lower while shooting towards Mario, and by the time he reached Mario, he was level with him again. He swung viciously at Mario, who barely dodged the attacks. Mario drew his hammer, and clashed with Dhaos' arms for a bit, before using the Ice Climbers' Squall Hammer technique.

Mario spun rapidly while creating a cloud of cold foggy air around his body, and he battered Dhaos' right arm. Dhaos drew back, but not before Mario attacked again.

"Raptor Boost!" Mario cried. He flew towards Dhaos with his hammer enveloped in flames, then, he swung it upwards with brutal ferocity. Dhaos' already damaged arm exploded when the fiery hammer collided with it, but Mario still wasn't done.

"Falcon Flare!" Mario cried. He drew his fist back, which was enveloped in flames, and focused. He punched forwards, and a falcon made of flames erupted from his fist, and soared towards the dark lord. The falcon hit his left arm and exploded, taking out his last arm.

_**Meteor!**_ Dhaos countered. Soon after casting the spell, he fired as many rays as he possibly could while breathing another cloud of darkness.

"Luce!" Mario said. instead of a ball of flame, Mario charged up a ball of light. He released it, and it flew towards the meteor before exploding into a huge sun-like explosion. It washed the whole area in purifying light, and washed away the darkness around the meteor, while halting the dark storm and the dark rays.

Mario shot towards the meteor once again, and caught it in his hands. He focused as much energy as he possibly could into the meteor, and charged it with the Luce spell.

At last, he threw it at Dhaos, who had no arms to block it. He pumped his strength into his dark attacks, but they failed to impede the shining meteor.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The explosion faded, and Dhaos was back in his normal form, looking fairly worn out. Mario was extremely tired too, having put his all into that last fight.

"Heh…heh…heh…Mario, you are AMAZING." Dhaos gasped.

"No…" Mario sighed. "…The Super Smash BROTHERS are! Together, we can destroy you! I speak for all of us. As guardians of Ivalice, we shall not fail!"

"Well, I won't give up!" Dhaos said. "I CAN'T give up! Not until…I have my revenge!"

He tried standing up, but he staggered, and fell back on his knees.

"Oh, my gods!" He cried. "gods of Derris Karran, my mother world! Give me power!"

"GIVE ME POWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The whole area shook violently as a shaft of heavenly light enveloped his body, then suddenly, it faded. His clothes were replaced with a silvery, glowing skin tight suit, and he had green wings made completely of light.

Then, the shaking resumed, but it was so intense everybody was thrown off their feet, and the whole sky lit up with an explosion of light. Shafts of light erupted from everywhere, blinding anything possessing eyes.

"Help me…The prayers of my late people…I…I CAN STILL FIGHT!"

"OH MY…" Mario gasped.

The light faded, and Dhaos stood there, with the calmest, most ominously peaceful look on his face.

"Nothing shall escape my wrath." Dhaos said.

Mario ran forwards, and tried to punch Dhaos, but his fist bounced off a dome of light surrounding Dhaos. He then tried Marth's Shield Breaker, but his fist failed to penetrate the barrier.

"All in my way…must perish." Dhaos said.

His hand suddenly shot out, and grabbed Mario's neck. He lifted Mario into the air, and Mario struggled to get air, but his hands only grabbled across Dhaos' hand.

His face was turning blue from lack of air.

"He needs help!" Luigi called out to Master hand. "If he doesn't get any help, he'll die!"

"And us with him!" Link said.

There was general panic as people began yelling at Master Hand.

"…There's only one last thing you can do, if all else fails." Master Hand sighed. "Just…just lend him your strength. Think about all your folks at home, your friends, your country, and pray…"

"…That's it, people!" Luigi said. "Mario needs us! EVERYBODY needs us! Are we just going to…t-to sit here while he dies? We still have a fighting chance! A hope for victory! We can't give in now. We still have a chance."

Everybody bowed their heads, and started reflecting on their lives.

"Come on, everybody." Luigi persisted. "We've all had our share of adventures. Whether this is our last, or not, we haven't lost."

"Mario…this is what it's like to die." Dhaos said to Mario, who was still writhing, but was steadily getting weaker.

"But, fear not. You are spared the greatest calamity to ever befall this universe. You shall be given mercy. For none shall stop me, and all shall fall before me."

_Think again._

WHOOSH!

The orb flashed from Mario's pocket, then rapidly flashed like a strobe light, while slowly floating out of his pocket.

It drifted about a yard away from the two, and Dhaos' grip on Mario's neck loosened enough for Mario to kick loose, and land on the ground. He sobbed as he gulped in air, and his chest heaved.

The orb flashed one last time, and inside the blast of light, a silhouette formed.

The light faded, and the young white warrior stood there, holding a dim sphere of glass in his hand, while his other hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

"So, Cress." Dhaos snarled. "We meet again."

"And for the last time." Cress countered. He tossed the glass sphere into the air lightly while catching it, but he pocketed it, and drew his sword.

It was a great, green beam saber that gave off a huge wave of energy.

"Master Hand, what's THAT?" Kirby asked.

"Remember the final weapon in Map Tome?" Master hand asked. "That…Is the Chaos Breaker. The final, most powerful weapon ever made. It thickens the line between light and darkness, and is said to even posses the power to rend light from shadow."

"_Heroes, ones who dare to protect the universe, do you have what it takes to control the powers of the unknown? Many have fallen under the influence of Power; will it twist you too? If power should twist, you have one hope left._

_The Chaos Breaker._

_Separate Light from Dark, should they conflict. Where light and dark mix, separate and dispel."_ Zelda cited the book.

"Indeed." Master hand said. "I sealed the weapon along with Cress, as he was the last one who could use it. That blade…is very picky." Master Hand sighed in exasperation.

------------------------------------------------

"This is what you do, Mario!" Cress smiled playfully. "Light Break!"

Cress swung his sword, which gave off a flash of light. He thrust it forwards, and rammed it through Dhaos' shield, breaking it like glass.

Dhaos was unfazed.

"Just like old times, huh?" Dhaos asked emotionlessly.

"Just like old times." Cress affirmed.

"Don't even think about keeping me outta this." Mario demanded.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Cress laughed. "Let's go!"

"I'll eliminate the both of you." Dhaos said. "It took one man to take me out eons ago, but I took him along with me. I am many times more powerful than before, and it will take more than two mere mortals to kill me!"

"But we hold the winning hand!" Cress said. "Mario, you ready?"

"As I will ever be." Mario said as he straightened his cap and got into position.

"You are no match for the power of chaos!" Dhaos said.

Dhaos glided forwards, and the two smashers dashed forwards.

They met with a great crash, and the smoke faded to reveal Dhaos, who caught Cress' sword, and Mario's fist. Dhaos fired rays of light from his hands that threw the two heroes backwards, then he called down a destructive storm of light rays.

"Here!" Cress said. He tossed Mario the orb, which still glowed.

"Delta Shield!" Mario cried. He and Cress were enveloped in a blue barrier of light, and they were both protected by the light storm. They ran towards Dhaos again, and attacked.

"Sword Rain!" Cress cried. He stabbed rapidly at Dhaos, so fast his arm was a blur. Mario cast Gleipnir on Dhaos.

When the wormhole opened up, and dark meteors started coming out, Dhaos effortlessly shot the meteors down with rays of light. He jumped up to the final, big meteor, and destroyed it with a single wave of his hand. Cress came up behind Dhaos, and stabbed his sword forwards. His sword gave off a holy prominence, and the shaft of light pierced Dhaos through the shoulder. Mario then came at Dhaos from the air, and used a fiery version of PK Flash.

Dhaos spun around, and Cress got yanked towards him by the shaft of light. Dhaos caught him by the scruff of the neck, and threw him into the air, where he smashed into Mario. While the two were falling, Dhaos punched at them and fired a ball of chaotic energy, and the explosion tossed them away mercilessly.

Cress backflipped and landed neatly on his feet, and Mario used his jet boots to regain his balance, and land gracefully as well.

"Mario, you spin fast, and I'll cover you." Cress said.

"Got it!" Mario said. "Quika!"

Mario cast Quika on himself, then began spinning via Luigi Cyclone, a more vicious form of his Mario Tornado. He spun so fast, he whipped up a real live twister.

"Rising Phoenix!" Cress cried. He jumped into the air with his sword thrust into the air diagonally, and his body burst into flames. He flew into the tornado, and flew along with the winds, making the tornado spin even faster and catch on fire.

The fire twister roared towards Dhaos, who waited for it patiently. It rushed over him and carried him into the air, but he just floated in the middle.

He fired an exploding burst of light at Mario and stopped the tornado, and engaged Cress in a fast paced aerial battle.

Mario used his Super Jump punch and knocked Dhaos off balance, then Cress expelled a cloud of blue energy from his shield shaped like a lion's head. The burst knocked Dhaos away, and Mario and Cress teamed up for another attack.

Cress formed a coil of flames in the air in front of his face, and Mario blasted it with a Flare Fist attack.

The coil absorbed the fire, and flared up even more fiercely, before absorbing into Cress' body and charging his muscles with energy. Mario then cast Quika on Cress, and Cress shot forwards at super speed, and packed with power. He tackled Dhaos and blasted him with another Beast attack, then pummeled him with another Sword Rain attack.

"Pirate's Wrath!" Cress cried. He whipped up a cyclone of lightning around his blade, then he fired a ray of yellow plasma at Dhaos, and immobilized him. He warped over to Dhaos, and slashed him from left to right, diagonally downwards. He spun around with his leftover momentum, and slashed in the same direction, only upwards. There was a gigantic x shaped gash on Dhaos' chest, which then exploded into white hot flames.

Dhaos was knocked flat on his back by the blast, but his x wound quickly healed up. Before he even had a chance to think about getting up, the still speedy Mario zipped over, and pounded on his face at light speed. Cress used Link's Finishing Blow on Dhaos' chest, and the sword diffused a huge amount of energy into Dhaos' body.

He kicked them off, then knocked them far away with another ball of chaotic energy.

"Meteor!" Dhaos cried.

Dhaos created a large meteor made of light, and it homed in towards the two heroes.

"Uh…Do we have anything that works?" Mario asked.

"Repeat after me." Cress replied grimly.

"OMEGA!"

"OMEGA!"

Both smashers hurled a dark ball of pure energy, and the two orbs fused together before colliding with the meteor. Both attacks cancelled each other out in a huge explosion, which blasted the three fighters backwards.

"Ray!" Dhaos cried. He formed a ball of light above Mario and Cress, which started bombarding the ground around them with exploding blasts of light. They avoided the rays by running away from it, then they both ran back towards the dark lord.

They both used Fox's and Falco's Illusion and Phantasm attacks, and ran around Dhaos in a blindingly fast dash. Then, they dashed across, striking Dhaos in an x shape while keeping up the circle.

Dhaos thrust his palm into the ground and sent out a wave of light that tripped the two heroes, causing them to fly away. He stood with one hand aimed at each of them, and fired a ray of light from his hands, but they managed to run out of the way in time.

"OMEGA!" Mario cried.

"ULTIMA!" Cress yelled.

With nothing left to do, Dhaos used a spell of his own.

"ALPHA!"

An orb of darkness, an orb of light, and an orb of chaos collided, and before exploding, they melded together.

Then, they exploded in the most massive explosion in the history of Ivalice.

The sky was filled with a chaotic explosion rivaling millions of tons of nuclear bombs, and the whole world shook violent for the next minute, until the explosion faded.

Master hand lifted the barrier he and Crazy formed around the smashers, and he looked about apprehensively.

He sighed with relief, when he still saw Mario and Cress standing.

Dhaos was still standing as well, but his aura of light was fading.

"N-No…I…I-I cannot lose…Not n-now." Dhaos gasped.

"Give it up." Cress said.

"Never!" Dhaos cried "Heart of Chaos! I beseech you! Fuse with me, and pump unlimited chaos through my veins, that I may wield destruction, and erase the universe!"

"No!" Mario said.

"This is what I was saying about the winning hand…" Cress said. "…I've been waiting for this for centuries…"

The Heart of Chaos melted into Dhaos' chest, and before their eyes, his body started convulsing as it became saturated with unlimited energy.

His body turned into a golden glass-like substance that glowed with a golden aura.

Even as they watched, stars around them began exploding from the presence of power in it's purest form.

Everybody was once again knocked off their feet, but space and time itself began warping just by him floating there.

Dhaos' whole body and soul were converted to energy, reducing him to an all powerful, omnipresent specter of destruction.

"I am in control!" Dhaos cried in an ominous voice that echoed from everywhere. "I am in control, and as you watch, I shall tear this universe apart with my very hands!"

"CHAOS……………………………………………………….BREAKERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cress cried.

His sword flared up, and ejected green plasma everywhere while shooting out lightning, and even with the supernovas everywhere, the whole area went dark.

Then, Cress ran forwards, and rammed his sword right through Dhaos' heart.

Dhaos gasped, but his breath caught in his throat, thereby silencing him.

"One who would combine the im-miscible forces of light and dark to create world chaos, by the divine power of this blade, SEPARATE!"

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Dhaos screamed. His body convulsed violently while it flashed, then, his body split into two clones, one light, and one dark.

"Now, Mario! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cress screamed.

Mario didn't know how he was going to do it, but, it clicked in his head.

He drew every single last bit of power from the orb, which drained from every smasher's power reserve. One by one, they collapsed on the ground from fatigue, and even Master Hand and Crazy Hand slumped in a stupor.

Then, in the glowing sphere of light he held in his hands, Mario pumped his power, and Cress' power into the sphere, before calling the incantation.

"Ultimate power, the father of light and dark, come, and restore this world to peace! ALPHA!"

Mario threw the orb of green light at Dhaos' split soul, and then, it exploded and lit up the whole heavens with green energy.

The blast blew Mario and Cress back, but Dhaos was trapped in the middle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dhaos screamed as his body and soul disintegrated.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The sphere of energy blew everything away it touched, but soon, it reached its limits, and it started imploding on itself.

The green explosion faded, leaving behind nothing at all.

And just like that, Dhaos was washed out of existence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Whoa…………………………**

…**I have a feeling I'm going to get flamed.**

**I'm sorry if I disappointed anybody…**

**I think I'll retreat now, before I can get killed.**

…**.Sob…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**

**(Runs away)**

**With that said, Adieu, and Review?**

**-Shining Riku-**


	111. Epilogue

…

…

…

…

…**Whew, it looks like the coast is clear…**

**MH: Yes, you can stop hiding behind the coffee table, SR.**

**Spanks. Anyhoo, like all stories, they eventually come to an end. Today, Supremacy ends, but another day, the saga will continue anew, and more adventures will happen, new friends will be met, and new villains will be thwarted.**

**MH: Indeed. Part two of the Supremacy saga will be a bit of an oddball, as there won't be as many world saving arcs. This is where it's really going to start getting muddled, and confused. You'll see what we mean, come the day you see it with your own eyes.**

**Yep. Well, let's let the parade bust loose! Thank you all for reading Supremacy, and enjoying it! It's been a BLAST.**

**MH: So…**

**Both: We'll see ya soon!**

**Roll the chapter!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Beep beep.

Beep beep.

Beep beep.

Mario groaned, and rolled over on his bed.

He groggily opened his eyes, and looked around.

White.

He was in the infirmary at Smash Mansion.

He sighed a deep sigh of relief, but hissed in pain as his head throbbed.

"You used too much energy to use Alpha, mate." Cress said.

"Ugh…I feel like somebody took my hammer, and dashed my brain to bits." Mario moaned.

"Well, thankfully, Dhaos has been finished off at last, and our world's no longer threatened." Cress smiled. "And by a miracle, I've returned to live out the rest of my years, back from the world of the dead."

"Hmm…Well met." Mario smiled as honestly as he could, but his face was contorted into a grimace because of another twinge.

"Rest up." Cress insisted. "At least you're in better condition than others."

"Who?" Mario asked suddenly. He shot upwards on his bed, but froze in pain as his muscles seized up. He lowered himself down, and asked again.

"Who?"

"…Princess Toadstool." Cress sighed sadly. "She's doing better than before, but I fear she's been wounded very badly. You have your doctor clone to thank. If not for him, she'd be gone."

"…"

"Do not worry, Mario. She'll live." Cress said in an attempt to calm Mario down.

"…"

"Rest up." Cress repeated. "…I'll come back up, and take you down to the victory feast tonight! How does that sound?"

"I could do with a bite or two." Mario said as he clasped his hands together.

"Ha!" Cress laughed. "You want pasta, eh? You got it. Wanna know something else?"

"What?"

"Master Hand's given everybody a month and a half off to do whatever they want! If you feel like it, you can go back to the Mushroom Kingdom, and relax."

"I'll stay here, but thank him for me, please?" Mario requested. "I'm just not ready to leave this place any time soon."

"I understand." Cress said. "See you later."

"See ya." Mario waved as Cress walked out of the room.

Mario sank back into his bed, and closed his eyes.

It felt GOOD to rest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On the battlefield above Ivalice…

There was a man with long, shoulder length silvery hair. He wore a black suit, and a black trench coat, and in his right hand, was a twelve foot long scimitar.

He walked about purposefully, looking everywhere for the power source he sensed

At last, he stooped, and picked up a smoky grey gem.

"So…This is what Dhaos had…The fool." He said emotionlessly. "…I think I'll just keep this, and wait for whatever happens next. Maybe if I'm lucky, the rest will be flushed out.

With that said, he stood up, dropped the stone in one of his pockets, then walked away before disappearing into the blackness of space.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

FIN


	112. Credits

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**An official thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Thank you, to the people who encouraged me, and helped to make this fic a booming success!**

**Supersmasher025**

**Luigirules512**

**Kbxshadow**

**Game-Tycoon**

**Nintendogeek01**

**Slam422**

**Xanxi**

**LActor101**

**The Devil Deity**

**Kracko64**

**Calderious**

**The Unknown One**

**Yoshizilla**

**Spidey3000**

**Eh…I think that's all my major reviewers. If I'm forgetting anybody, kindly tell me, and I'll update zee list.**

**I thank the following people for letting me use their OCs:**

**Nintendogeek01: Felious**

**kbxshadow: Aliana**

**Supersmasher025: Jun**

**Xanxi: Xanxi**

**slam422: Matt**

**Calderious: Calamari(Spam) & Snurckle**

**I own: Paul, Steven, Excer, Anna, Serena, Antonio…splat's it, I s'pose.**

**All big companies own their respective stuffs, as I am too lazy.**

**game2002 owns the term: Holy Weapons.**

**I hadn't realized I was making a similar story to his ****Darkling****, because I had read Nintedogeek01's Ultimate Smash Adventure, and was inspired by it. And HE was inspired by Darkling.**

**I thank all you shadow reviewers…but I don't know who you are, because ya never reviewed!**

**Good day…everybody, and thanks again. Expect another story coming to a computer near you!**

With that said, this story now officially ends... -Shining Riku-


End file.
